


Return to Wonderland and What Alice Found There

by thelovelylydia



Series: Mad Sort of Love [1]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010), Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 230,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovelylydia/pseuds/thelovelylydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice has returned to her homeland of England but what happens when she finds that she yearns for her beloved Underland? And a certain Hatter that has won her fancy? She must fulfill her promise and return. But when she does, she will find a certain Bluddy Begh Hed has come back with revenge and bloodlust in her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time is Offended Again

**Author's Note:**

> A few years ago (okay, 6) I watched Tim Burton’s Alice in Wonderland and fell head over heels in love. I love the art style, I love the talent, but most of all, the message was what resonated with me overall. I’m a girl who finds herself too tall or too small for most situations, and at that point in my life I was doing things because other people wanted me to, and not because it was good for me. In that time, I also completed my first long labor of love fanfiction. It was about 150 pages, and I was so proud of it. 
> 
> Now with the movie sequel coming out in a handful of weeks, I wanted to return and read what I had been so proud of- and found that I had grown in technical skill as a writer in my days since penning this work. But I did love the story I had come up with, and saw them more as bare bones of potential- now I hope to fill in that with meat. I did not have AO3 at the time, so this will all be updated where it was originally published (fanfiction.net).
> 
> I hope you enjoy my labor of love, and that it improves immensely with some more experienced editing.
> 
> You can learn more on the original work, as well as read ahead on the fanfiction page, (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6551883/1/Mad-Sort-of-Love-I-Return-to-Wonderland) but you’re probably best following the updates here. 
> 
> Fairfarren all, and thank you to those who read this for the first time, or give it a revisit.
> 
> Lydia

He had watched her leave.

The brokenness in her green eyes mirrored his own, as she kept his gaze while she faded before his eyes. It started with her toes, her legs following in their escape to the unknown, her lean torso, then her arms, and finally her round pink face framed by her beautiful golden hair. She had drunk the purple blood from the small glass vial, returning home.

He understood why she had done it. She needed to answer questions, to solve things in her own world.

"Fairfarren, Alice." He whispered and little by little she disappeared. Just as he had thought she would; piece by muchy piece until all that stood before the Hatter was the gentle smell of the victorious Champion and her lingering memory.

Tarrant stood for awhile longer staring, hoping in every fiber of his being that she would come back. The Jabberwocky blood would have her return to him. This was her true home, was it not? Was this not where she returned to time and again?

"Hatter?" A voice came from behind him, pulling him from the world of his thoughts where he was slowly drifting off to, where voices argued in his head. He shook his head slightly and returned to Underland. Mallymkun stood with a group that looked at him in silence. "She's…gone." He muttered, trying to accept it for himself.

He should have kissed when he had the chance, he should have told her he loved her and maybe then she would have stayed. Instead, all he could mumble at the woman he had come to care for so greatly was his stupid unsolvable riddle; _Why is a raven like a writing desk?_

Mirana gently walked to stand before the sullen milliner and put a hand on his shoulder. "Tarrant, come along now. She will return. Let us go back and celebrate the Frabjous Day. We can fetch Absolem and read the Oraculum. Perhaps it will tell of her return. She would not want to see you in such misery after she had just saved you from true terror." The monarch did her best to reason with him.

"I must decline, your majesty." He said gently, his eyes looking downward, the same dull green they had been two days ago.

They had only illuminated when he had caught sight of her across the tea table, walking towards the trio of lunatics. Hope caught in his throat and he realized how sorely he had missed the tiresome child. Though, he was thoroughly surprised when his eyes fell upon the figure of a beautiful young woman.

"But you must! You are my Royal Hatter, one of my most trusted friends." She smiled, reaching a hand out to him. She was only trying to help, trying to lend comfort in a time of heartache for all of them. Alice had come and gone as quickly as she had the first few times, stealing everyone's affection in her journey.

He knew he should respond politely, tell her his heart wasn't quite in it and that he would much rather prefer to sit and ponder over some tea. But the cogs in his head were jamming once more, the coherency lost with the image of the girl that had been standing right before him. He responded as best as he could with a damaged heart and a confused mind. Tarrant began to laugh. Laugh and laugh. "Tell me, why is a raven like a writing desk."

"Tarrant," Mirana's dark mouth fell into a concerned frown, her brown eyebrows stitching as she looked up at him.

"Answer the question, why is a raven like a writing desk?" He insisted.

"I don't know." She said looking downward.

It was the answer he needed. Of course she didn't. Neither had Alice, but the muchy Champion could have wrestled it out. It was too late for perhaps now; the woman was gone.

Tarrant tipped his hat to Mirana and turned on his heels, walking through the aftermath of the war.

"Tarrant! Tarrant Hightopp!" Mirana called after him.

Tarrant paused a moment, the salmon colored ribbon from his hat blew in the wind, his eyes narrowing as he watched her approach.

"Tarrant, just give this a try. There is no need to be so dour on a day of great victory. We were ushered in hope today, surely there is enough hope to spare for tomorrow." She pleaded, holding her hands before her chest daintily as her brown eyes looked up at Tarrant, tears welling in the corner.

Tarrant did not have the strength to respond to the queen they way that he knew she would want him to. Without acknowledging her plea of reconsideration, he looked down at her and said, "Fairfarren." He turned to his two companions who stood among the small throng of worried onlookers, beckoning them to join him once they had spent their happy emotions. "Mallymkun, Thackery, join me later won't you?"

"Where are you off to Tarrant?" Mirana called, still trying to pursue Tarrant who was quickening his steps.

She motioned for one of her guards to get the small set of stairs for her horse. She mounted the steed and gently clicked it forward. Mallymkun had scurried up and clung to her shoulder, Thackery was hurriedly hopping behind. She caught up to the distraught Hatter. His eyes were an amber color and he muttered to himself in Outlandish.

"Where are you off to Hatter?" She repeated

"Teh whait." He strode forward, his accent thick with warning.

Mallymkun leapt to his shoulder. "Come, join the celebration of the White Queen's restored reign!" She tried to encourage her old friend, placing a small paw on her cheek.

"I will not celebrate until Alice returns to Underland."

"Tha' culd take years…stone…" Thackery said, picking up a large stone that had crumbled away from the boulder which had crushed the Jubb Jubb bird's head.

"It took her years before; she'll return when she does." Tarrant ignored his friend's plea for reason, knowing that reason would never appear until she did. He had fought the heartache once, now he was contending with its brother, and he proved to be a more abominable force.

"What if she doesn't Tarrant?" Mirana asked gently, her voice low and hushed. He was heartbroken, who could not see he loved the curious and brave women who had left them moments before?

"Then I will stay as I was. I survived thirteen years. I won't be woken by the Queen's escapees who tried to avoid Time at my table." He paused and looked at his two delirious companions. "Join the party if yeh want. Ahm goin' back tah teh madness." With relief he saw Mallymkun and Thackery turn away to go to the party.

Let them celebrate; their victory was won for them. He wanted to slip into the comatose state of the tea party, for surely Time would become offended that Alice had left again, and because of that he would stop them all once more. Until Alice returned to Underland he would remain dormant. If she never did, he should be glad he would never wake up.

Half the day was already spent by the time Tarrant reached the party scene. It lay untouched from when he left; smashed tea pots laying on the ground from Thackery's impromptu attack on the card guards, tables overturned from when Stayne had returned to search for Tarrant, after discovering he had Alice. He walked up the long table, ignoring the staling scones and the aging tea. He would not need them. Not anymore.

His chair at the head of the long table was empty, the teapot that had hid Alice sat at the front. He painfully observed the scraps of cloth that had come from Alice's undergarments, the remains of what he had carved the dress from. He brushed them and the teapot off the table onto the ground with the sweep of his hand. The porcelain shattering into pieces onto the cobblestone below. Tarrant ignore the mess as he took his familiar seat.

Time lay ticking slowly on his giant pocket watch near the tea stain of the large tea pot. "My old friend Time, it is past due to lose myself again." Tarrant whispered to the pocket watch, hoping his enemy would hear his wish and gleefully return him to slumber.

He settled into the ancient wingback, assuming the position he had maintained for far too long before. His eyes, an orange and green color, taking one last look at the scene before him, knowing that surely things would change about as Mally was ever so terrible at staying capture by time as he was. When he had satisfied himself with his final examination, he slouched his head slightly, shutting his eyes and waiting for the ticking to cease completely, to have him return to his dream state. A gentle creature landed on his shoulder and he was about to flick it away in bitterness when he noticed out of the corner of his barely opened eye that it was a blue butterfly.

"Absolem?"

"Who else would it be?" The creature's deep voice seemed annoyed at the milliner's question.

"I would have thought that you would be at the celebration at Marmoreal, along with all the rest."

"What mind have you to think with?" The butterfly scoffed the man in the top hat.

"None." He gave a mad laugh that quickly faded out. "Especially since she left."

"Alice is Alice now. She has other Jabberwockies to fight and other parties to keep…for now Tarrant. But who knows the Oraculum better than I?" The butterfly answered, his ennui toward all things Alice barely concealed. To him Alice was a silly girl who lost sight of herself far too many times, her name did not send shivers down his spine as it did to Tarrant. What did this little insect truly care about her?

"Why do you tease me, you troublesome insect? What have I done to ye?" Tarrant's accent grew thick in his rage. "She be returnen to 'er dark 'ole o' a land. She will forget. Jus' as teh wonderful creature forgot teh las' time."

"Time, Hatter, is her friend not yours." Absolem warned. "Let it continue to be amicable to her, he will not treat her as he treated you."

"Gow awey! Fer un who es so wise yeh certently know 'ow to make pehple angry."

"Tarrant have patience. Your wee spec of a girl will be back one day. McTwisp will return with her as is his usual duty. As for now I am to join her in the other life." Absolem responded rationally to Tarrant's hot temper.

"How long do I wait?" Tarrant's eye glowed green with a hope they had lost when she drank the putrid purple liquid.

"You must wait. Time will be kind to you, Hatter, if not for her sake alone. Stupid girl, hopefully she does what is needed and swiftly returns. I think this whole kingdom will go as mad as you Hatter if she doesn't."

"Alice would never make a promise she can't keep. Now go, and keep an eye on the Champion." Tarrant tried to shoo the small creature on his delicate wings.

"Before you rush me off, you crazed lunatic, listen to this; Alice will remember. Unlike last time, when she forgot just what you have all done for her, she will surely recall her heroic deeds proven here, as she will need that muchiness in her life above. I will lend you one kindness as I fetch the woman- you will be able to see her every day for a period of Time. Perhaps she'll stay to listen instead of taking off." Hatter looked at the young butterfly in confusion.

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked, but did not get his answer as the butterfly fluttered off. The windmill creaked silently in the background as it began to slow down. The watch that sat in front of him stood upright. Its hands came together at twelve o'clock and it began to spin in circles. It ceased almost as quickly as it started.

"Where is that curious little girl…what is her name again?" The clocked asked with a tense sharp voice, irritation unmistakable.

"Alice?" The Hatter offered and grinned knowing that time was growing slow and impatience.

"When is she to return?"

"Someday she said."

"Well I am tired of ticking and I'm terribly offended. I shall have to stop and wait for her all over again." The clock said in a gruff paternal voice.

And it paused.

Tarrant could feel the sleepiness take over again. He would only awaken with the watch now, usually when one approached the table. As he drifted off to sleep, up bounded the March Hare.

"Another adventure into Nothingland!" He laughed hysterically. "Teacup." He stared the cups before him down as if inspecting them for smudges and marks. Then his head promptly fell on the table. Hatter smiled at his sleeping friend then he too closed his eyes.

He crossed his hands over his midsection, falling into his own comatose state, almost missing Mally's cry of indignation. "More slumbering in wait for that incorrigible girl!" She squeaked.

"Mally you don't have to stay." Tarrant's voice was low, and he could hear in his semi unconscious state that he was growing inaudible.

"For Hattah I will. But Alice isn't coming back to Underland." Mally squeaked.

"Then neither should I. I've served my purpose, Mally. Now hush." He drowned out the world around him and bowed his head more deeply into his chest. His breathing slowed, his eyes closed, but his mind…his mind had only just started.


	2. In Your Dreams

Alice stood at the bow of the large trading ship as it pulled away from the harbor. She watched the waters part as the vessel set sail for new lands and fantastic adventures, hugging herself tightly as a headwind blew her blonde curls backwards. She was glad to be wearing the smart new blue travelling coat her mother had purchased for her a few days before setting sail. Her way of making sure Alice would be fine. Alice knew her mother’s heart was breaking regarding the prospect of her leaving England for so long, and possibly for the better, but the wise woman knew better than to stand in the way of a dreamer. 

The young explorer caught sight of her mother in the crowd once more, standing with the Ascots and Margaret, her face pulled tight as she masked her grief with joy. Alice had promised she would return to mother before making a permanent decision regarding where she would choose to stay, in England or abroad, but it did little to comfort the matriarch. Alice waved her hand vigorously at her mother, hoping she would convey her own trepidation about leaving behind all she had known; she smiled as her mother returned the gesture with her own proper wave goodbye.

As Alice turned from the throng of well-whishers, she caught sight of a small object floating on the wind in her direction. A blue butterfly fluttered past her face, only to land on her shoulder. A full inspection of the small creature proved that it was no stranger.

"Hello Absolem," She smiled and looked down at the creature perched on her right shoulder. 

How long must have it taken for him to come from Underland? She was glad for the reminder, though. She was determined not to forget Underland following her most recent fall up the rabbit hole. After all, it had been her Wonderland that had taught her so much about herself and her place when she most needed the guidance. It had been her compass, she chose her path and she chose the door. She had rejected Hamish's proposal and had stood up to her bully of a neighbor. She had seen her father's company take wing and put in the hands of the trustworthy Lord Ascot. She had chosen what she wished to do with her life, and she was quite pleased with the results.  

Well, almost. In many ways Alice would wake up in the night in sweats, sure of what she had accomplished but still struggling to find her purpose. She was an apprentice of Lord Ascot, sure, but something in her screamed for more. She wanted to see more, she wanted to do more, she wanted to  _ be _ more. Alice also had to admit she felt a piece of herself missing, as if not all of her were there. 

Absolem seemed to notice he had interrupted her thoughts and crawled to the perch of her shoulder, fluttering his wings a few beats before taking off once more into the sky. Alice watched him soar in the horizon, past the blue grey sky, beyond the churning navy waters below. So much blue was surrounding it. It had been the color she held most dear to growing up, and she would be surrounded by it for months on end to come.

"I hope it remains that way." She muttered out loud.

"Excuse me?" A young handsomely dressed man came to her side, causing her to jump at the interruption.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you standing there." Alice said, blushing at the realization that someone heard her mutterings. She turned to stand face to face with the fellow passenger, eager to make a new friend. 

"I'm Henry Lewis," He said extending his hand to Alice. 

As she took it in her own, she began to study the gentleman before her, surprised that such a healthy and attractive individual would chose to come aboard a ship. It was clear he was a man of the aristocracy by a mere glance at his attire. He had blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and tied with a navy blue ribbon at the nape of his neck, a color which well complimented his suit. He wore royal blue and black striped trousers, a navy blue coat, black waist coat and a white shirt underneath. She smiled at how properly he was dressed. It reminded her so much of Tarrant, her thoughts once more returning to that of the Hatter.

"I'm sorry have we met before?" The man cleared his throat, drawing Alice from her thoughts once more.

She quickly averted her eyes from taking in his wardrobe to looking up into deep brown eyes. "Oh, no. You just remind me of someone."

"Oh? Is that a good thing?" He asked with a short warm laugh.

"A wonderful one," she responded, and almost didn't cover the smile she had when thinking about the mad man from her other world.

"I'm sorry, miss, but I didn't catch your name," Henry returned her smile, surely mistaking the one on her lips as a gesture meant for him.

"I’m not sure I’ve given it. It’s Alice. Alice Kingsleigh." She replied, attempting to turn back to watching the waters.

She was stopped when Henry took her delicately pale hand in his again, only this time he kissed it. “Pardon my expression, my lady, it’s not often I meet women of high calibre class and beauty.”

The corners of her mouth dropped as she realized that perhaps Henry was a little more interested in her than she could ever be of him. Had she been too forward with her observation of him? Said the wrong thing? Alice felt a twinge of regret in her abdomen for her meeting. The twinge soon gave way a sick feeling.

"Are you feeling well, Miss Kingsleigh?" Henry put an arm around the girl who was now turning green and grabbing her stomach.

"I...I don't know what came over me. I just feel very…"she was silenced by vomit climbing up her throat. She leaned over the railing and wretched into the sea. "I was feeling…" she stopped, taking a deep breath when she felt another wave hit her. The boat was rocking violently in the waves and it made her head spin even more.

"Have you ever sailed before, Miss Kingsleigh?" Henry took her by the arm.

"No, no I have never sailed. Only in my dreams." She pressed a hand to her forehead.

"Well, my dear, I think the best place for you to stay is your cabin for a few days then. I'm afraid I will have to diagnose you with seasickness." Henry laughed and escorted her down the steps to the main deck. She wobbled heavily on her weakening knees.

"Diagnose?" She inquired weakly.

"I'm the ship's doctor. And you, Miss Alice Kingsleigh, are my first case. Let's get you into some loose clothing and get you to have a lie down. You will feel a lot better. There's a storm brewing off the coast and it'll make the waves only rock much worse." 

Alice groaned as another wave of nausea flipped her stomach. Henry helped her across the deck and down another flight of stairs into the belly of the ship. He brought her to a room and lay her on the bed. She retched violently onto his shoes. Another time in a piss pot that Henry quickly handed to her. She vomited until her sides hurt, but the rocking only got worse. Her head was spinning as she tried to center herself, searching for stable ground beneath her feet. Henry tied her hair up and left quickly. He came back with a cool cloth that he placed on her forehead.

"Here, Alice. Try to get some rest. Does any type of food sound good to you?" Henry said as he gave her a new pot. Alice looked up and glared at him. Her eyes were red from vomiting and her face was still green from what the ship was doing to her. "Never mind then. I will go out and let you rest. I am certain we have a couple other greenhorns that need some mending. Now rest, Alice." He smiled at her and placed a hand on her forehead. "I have a feeling we'll become very close friends." He then placed an affectionate kiss on her forehead. "Feel better." 

If Alice wasn't sick she would have moved quickly away from the kiss but she had to accept it in her momentary weakness. She could not shake the feeling of wariness when it came to the doctor, knowing that he meant well, but whether it be the young gentlemen her mother had her meet growing up, or the knowledge that many still disapproved of a young single woman aboard a vessel and how vulnerable she would be, she could not force an amicable feeling towards him as he clearly felt towards her.

The sounds of other’s vomiting echoed down the halls, and Alice was glad that there were other infirms that would need a doctor’s attention and time. She was growing quite comfortable under the warm blankets of the ship’s bed, and her eyes hung heavy from her spent energy. She took a deep breathing, trying to ignore the rocking in her stomach before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

_ She was falling down a rabbit hole again. She didn't scream, there was no need to, she knew where she was going. Though, upon further thought as she tumbled, she could not remember finding a rabbit hole or running away or even getting off the ship for that matter. She landed in the room filled with doors and quickly grabbed the key from atop the glass before downing the pishsalver, leaving the cake behind in its little treasure box; she didn't feel like messing with the upelkuchen until she needed to. She took the key and strode out the door, innately setting forth through the garden to a place she could not give conscious name to. She let her legs lead. She'd probably wander all the way to Marmoreal, or find the boys, or even Nivens McTwisp. Absolem was no longer here in Underland, she had seen him on her journey in…Upperland? Earth? What was the difference anymore? Where they in the same place? She couldn’t let the logics get in the way. She strode forward.  _

_ "Alice?" A voice cried out in surprise. She turned around to find big blue eyes with tiny slits for pupils staring at her. _

" _ Chess!" She answered. The cat seemed confused and he disappeared and reappeared a couple times. _

" _ How did you get into the Evaporating World?" _

" _ The what?" Alice said, entirely confused. _

" _ When I disappear, dear Alice, I travel into the Evaporating World. But no one's seen you in…weeks I suppose." He laughed. "Where are you going, Champion?" _

" _ I'm not quite sure to be honest. I am letting my legs lead me to where they want to go." Alice replied and looked forward. "I assumed Marmoreal because I don't know where anything else would be." She admitted in a quiet voice. _

" _ But, my dear…Marmoreal is the opposite way.” He looked past Alice in the opposite direction, slowly turning his head back to the direction the young girl was heading in. His sly accordion smile soon spread his face, he knew where she was off to, and it looked like a good place if she could understand the cat correctly. “Don't let your legs fail you, though, Alice. Go forward." Chess observed. Alice looked forward, the landscape looked so familiar but she still couldn't get her bearings. _

" _ Chess, you wouldn’t happen to have any upelkuchen, would you?" Alice asked, feeling so very small compared to her surroundings. Chess sighed and evaporated some into mid air next to her. She eagerly grabbed the cake and took a nibble. With a bit of stretching and pulling, and a slight ache in the legs, she went back to her normal size, readjusting the dress she had tied about her neck to make sure fit in her smaller size. "Thank you Chess." _

" _ Anything for you, Alice." He disappeared. _

" _ I'll never understand that cat." Alice said and placed the rest of the upelkuchen in her pocket. "I'll save this for later." _

_ Chess reappeared at her other side this time. "When are you returning, Alice?" He said, spinning his disembodied head. Alice looked at Chess with curiosity. _

" _ What? Who said anything about my return?" Alice wondered aloud. _

" _ You did my dear, on the Frabjous Day." Chess said his tail now curling around her shoulders. "We miss you ever so much, Alice. And trouble is brewing in the Outterlands." _

" _ But you have your Vorpal sword, your army, T- the Hatter." She said refraining from bringing up that name. Chess smiled his very devious smile. _

" _ Yes, but of course we do, Champion. Now, go on your way." Chess disappeared causing Alice to pause for a minute in hesitation, before shrugging the confusing interruption aside and continuing on her wanderings.  _

_ As she began to walk past the garden and into the tree line, she was hit with a sense of familiarity. She knew this place all of a sudden, she knew these trees, this path below her feet. She did not feel the need to read the sign she passed as she headed into the treeless middle of the forest. The woods began to grow less dense and she noticed a windmill over the horizon. _

**_No_ ** _. She thought to herself. _ **_No it can't…Tarrant-_ **

_ She wanted to keep from running. She wanted to keep her cool. She wanted to stride forward and walk right by him because she didn't really need him. She'd left Underland and she shouldn't have made the wretched promise. What had caused her to do so? Then she saw  _ him _.  _

**_Oh, that's right._ ** _ She thought to herself.  _

_ She ran even faster causing the head at the end of the long table to pop up from its reclined position. It peered out to her from underneath the top hat's brim, taking in the sight of the interloper before finally the figure jumped up.  _

_ "Alice!" He said, stepping on the table and quickly making his way down it.  _

_ Alice had already leapt onto the banquet table herself and was striding on the cups and desserts. "Tarrant." She croed, flying into his arms like she wanted to when he came to Marmoreal after escaping the Red Queen's execution. Tarrant's arms flew open and embraced her. His hand stroked her long blonde locks as she sobbed into his shoulder. "Oh Tarrant!" Her tears streaked down her cheeks and he clutched her tight, pressing his face into the crown of her head. "I miss you. I miss your madness and your belief. Tarrant, I'm forgetting how to believe in the impossible." _

" _ Oh but you are believing! Look at what you are doing right now." He pulled away from her to look into her eyes and brush her tears away with his thumb. "You are believing in the impossible." _

" _ But this isn't real! Tarrant, you aren't real. None of this is!" _

" _ My dear, we are both asleep. Tell me what Time does when he gets offended?" He laughed and looked at her with his green eyes.  _

_ Alice’s eyebrows crossed as she looked up at him, he placed a hand on her cheek.  _ " _ Has time stopped in Underland?" _

" _ Not fully." He answered and took her hand. He led her off of the table and into one of the chairs. "It's good you are a proper size right now! Not that there is anything wrong with being two feet tall. Because either way you are the same Alice, and you are wonderful no matter the size you are. So who is to truly care  if you need a little extra boost underneath to fit in your chair or can be shoved in a tea-" _

" _ Hatter!" She cried and placed a hand on his. _

" _ Thank you. " He breathed tightly, taking a moment to collect his thoughts and look at her. "I'm fine." _

" _ Oh Tarrant, I'm not. I've no idea what to do with myself anymore. I've gone back and rejected Hamish, and I've fulfilled my father's impossibilities! But now...now I don't know where my path is leading." _

" _ Back to Underland, Alice. Come back." He said stroking the fingers of her hand that still lay on his with his thumb. Alice looked down at her other hand which sat in her lap and fiddled with her dress. "Alice, please. Underland will give you your path." _

" _ Tarrant, how? I was born on…well whatever that place is called. My path should be there!" She cried out again. _

" _ Alice, be calm. You will find the door." He took his hand away and poured her some tea. _ " _ What is your father's impossible dream?" He changed the subject as he passed the cup to her, brushing her fingers again as she took the tea gratefully. She met his gaze and noticed that his eyes were the most emerald green as he looked at her and smiled. _

" _ To sail across the ocean to another land called China. To trade with them and to enrich our own knowledge of the other world's culture. But I don't own the company, my father's business partner does. I am merely an apprentice. But I feel so empty, like I am missing something, missing out on something, missing a part of myself." Alice explained, shaking her head as she confessed her troubles to the dear friend before her. _

" _ It's your muchness, fair Alice." He smiled and watched as she sipped her tea."Your muchness will never let you settle." His wild smile soon gave way to a pleased laugh. "You've not lost your muchness." He continued to watch her intently and Alice blushed at the way his eyes brushed over her face. "I'm so very glad your tears have stopped. There are no time for tears today, dearheart." He smiled his gap toothed smile and then rested his elbow on the table and his head in his hand. "So Alice, you are sailing across the ocean. What wondrous adventures. You must tell me all about them. But first finish your tea. Long journeys are never complete without a good cup of tea." He said and held the teapot as if ready to pour her another when she is done.  _

_ Alice only nodded her head in agreement, obeying the man’s suggestion and sipping her tea. She turned her attention from him to look about the tea table, noticing to her disappointment mixed with hidden joy that it was just she and Tarrant at the table. "I say, where are the March Hare and Mally?" _

" _ Mally doesn't know why I am waiting here for you, Alice, frozen by time and not doing anything. She is probably wandering Underland in her sleep. Or quite possibly awake. That dormouse has no patience for anything." He explained to her, never taking his eyes from her face as he explained his missing companions. "As for Thackery, who knows where the old chap went off to? He's truly the mad one in our group. And always getting lost, too!" The Hatter laughed one of his famous giggles and looked at her. "But they are such a boring subject." He poured her another cup of tea when he saw that she finished, “Unfortunately Dreamworld tea is never truly fulfilling when one wakes up! My dear, have you ever figured out why a raven is like a writing desk?" _

" _ Sorry, Tarrant, I can't say that I have yet." She smiled at him and he returned the look. "I really do miss you. I wish you were on the wretched boat with me to distract me with all your puzzles." She sighed and looked down sadly into her teacup. _

" _ What's the problem, lass?" He asked taking a look at the Time. "Wonderful thing has yet to start ticking." _

" _ If I must complain at all about my journey, it’s that I'm terribly seasick, Hatter. I am throwing up all over everything." _

" _ You do have a greenish hue, love." He gave her a kerchief from his pocket and some odd looking candies. "Try these, dear, they may work." His hand brushed hers as he handed Alice the candies. She examined the candies on his kerchief, hands outspread as she looked at the colorful object. _

" _ Tarrant, why...I mean...do you...I mean…” _

" _ Well, I may not mean if you don't get it out. It's alright. Tell me anything." He looked at her and smiled again, his eyes drew her in. But a loud voice shook the teacups as it shouted Alice's name. She looked up and around but didn't see a giant or anything from which the voice could come from. _

" _ What in Underland is that?" She cried out. _

" _ It is your Time to go." Tarrant said and he leaned close to her ear. "Fairfarren, my fair Alice." He said and pressed his cheek against her ear. _

" _ No Tarrant- Hatter-" _

" _ You know how to get here. But I'll hold onto the upelkuchen for you." He took the cake from her pocket as she began to dissolve away, his green eyes boring through the mist. _

Alice awoke to Henry shaking her. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked as she stirred to wakefulness. Alice groaned and clutched her stomach as the sea sickness swept through her again. "I'll take that as a 'no'. I have some water here I would like you to drink, just for me at the very least, so that you don't become dehydrated."

"Whatever that is." She moaned and rolled over.

"When your body doesn't have enough water in it. Now get some more rest. I'll come to check on you in a little while." He instructed. 

Alice rolled over feeling so very nauseous. Even the rabbit hole fall didn't cause this much vertigo. She pulled her knees to her chest and felt something in her pocket. Reaching in with her hand, she pulled out a silky purple handkerchief covered in red smudges. It smelled of leather, a strange substance that was somehow sweet, and tea. It smelled like Tarrant. She held it to her nose, noticing as the little candies that were wrapped in its center spilled out onto her lap. She took one and popped it into her mouth, sucking on it. They tasted of raspberries and honey. As she continued to suck, her eyes grew heavy and her stomach stopped its violent churning, her body promising her a peaceful rest that would settle her mind and heal her body. As she closed her eyes, she found that she hoped she'd plunge back into Underland, but alas, no dreams came to her. Her stomach, however, began to feel much better.


	3. The Cheshire Stops in For a Visit

Tarrant twitched in his sleep when he saw Alice. What a glorious sight she was to see! Her hair fell down her shoulders like honey from a beehive, and her face, no matter how green tinged it was, looked gorgeous in the smile of contentment she wore on it. 

But he had heard that voice; it was a male voice calling her out of her dream. It really shouldn’t, he had no right to feel such a way or claim such an emotion for a girl he was very much just friends with, but that voice made him so very nervous. The dream version of Alice would certainly bear a wedding band or at least an engagement ring if it were so. Surely there would have been some kind of inclination that she had given her heart to someone, or at least her freedom. Besides, why would Alice want to visit him, a lowly hatter, if she already had a fancy for someone else? Surely Alice would not be so disloyal to a suitor…right?

Tarrant fought with himself in his dream, pacing back and forth at the tea table trying to decide whether it was possible that Alice was no longer free Alice, but was Alice who held a promise. And why was he so concerned by this? She was Underland’s Champion. He should just be honored that she had decided to keep him company when she descended in her dream state. There was no particular reason he could focus on for her coming to visit, unless she felt like maybe she owed him because of the help he was in getting her to Marmoreal. Some help, wasn’t he? Getting her captured and all. Or maybe it was because he stopped the Jabberwocky’s massive tale in her battle with the creature. Maybe she felt a kindness to him because of it? Certainly Alice would pay him no special favor?

Tarrant was pulled from his pacing back to his seated self in present Underland as he was awoken by a visitor, because the visited awakened Time as well. Tarrant looked up under the brim of his hat, his upper lip curling as he was interrupted in his conjecture, and brought back to a very Alice-less Underland. He wanted to groan to Time to go back to His slumber and let the interloper be, but a voice spoke up before he could issue a command.

"Tarrant Hightopp.” The voice was low and songlike. “So you're the reason she was headed this way. I only should have guessed." The cat said as he sat at the end of the table. Tarrant looked down at him, his eyes flashing a yellow tinted warning at the feline, as this cat highly tended to get on his nerves. This was the last guest he wanted to see interrupting his wait for her return.

"What do you want Chess?" He said through his teeth, looking down at the pocket watch and tapping the glass face with his thimbled finger. Thackery woke down the table with a muttering, his eyes blinking open slowly, before becoming round as saucers in alarm.

"A visitor…is it Alice?" The hare jumped. "Aye tha' lass shoud get 'ere soon." He shot up only to see Chess. "Eh it's only yew, yew crazy cat." He said and began to try to pour tea into the bottomless tea cup, hoping it would hold tea.

Tarrant looked less amused at the guest and found himself increasingly wanting to know why Chess would even stop around in the first place. "Why are you messing with Time, Chess? Surely you should know that messing with the elements is a dangerous thing, you conniving creature." He laughed madly and dodged a teacup that Thackery had thrown his way.

"Oh Tarrant. We both know why I am here." Chess was gazing down at the teacup in front of him on the table, one hand supporting his head as he leaned on it, the other stirring circles about the teacup’s rim. He looked positively bored to be there, and Tarrant had to bit his tongue in reminding the cat that he was the one who came and woke up the slumbering party, he certainly did not receive an invite.

"Well, you may know, but I certainly do not. I've been thinking of words that start with the letter D. Can you think of any?" Tarrant began instead, uncrossing his arms and leaning forward, glaring down the table at the unwelcomed guest.

"Dormouse being one.” Chess looked up at the man unaffected, letting out a sigh. “Where is she? I know you'll not want her to hear this! And Dream is another. Tell me Tarrant, can you help me look for A words?" Chess dropped his paws on the table and leaned forward as well, his bushy tail swinging like a metronome behind him. 

"What do you know of dreams you sly tabby, aside from ruining people's by flying through them?" The Hatter narrowed his eyes at the Cheshire cat.

"Only that you and Alice have quite the communication line going. I know that The Queen has Absolem as her own spy on our young Champion. But you, dear Mad Hatter, you have brought her quite far!" Chess let out a laugh, though there was no amusement in its tone.

"Alice is a good A word. So is Absolute and so is Ass." Tarrant narrowed his eyes at Chess, his mouth twisting into a sneering frown.

"Did you know the girl had no idea where she was going, Tarrant?” Chess continued to ignore Tarrant’s blatantly displeasure at his presence, continuing on the subject which annoyed and embarrassed the Hatter simultaneously.  The cat reached out for a spoon set before his saucer, and very delicately began to stir the stale tea in the cup, looking at the circular motion his paw and utensil made as it went round and round. “She thought she was head to possibly Marmoreal. She was wondering in quite the opposite direction, though. She was headed straight to you.” Chess’ large teal eyes looked from his drink to Tarrant now, his familiar crescent grin crossing his face.  “How about we start guessing words that start with L, Tarrant. Are you going to lead Alice back to Underland?"

"What a mad, crazy, wonderful idea Chess. But tell me, dear Evaporating One, how on earth would I do that when I am frozen here by time?" Tarrant’s eyebrows stitched as he flew his hands out to either side in an attempt to dramatically draw attention to the state of the tea party and exactly where he sat.

"You know as well as I that you can get up and leave this mad tea party idea just as freely as Mallymkun can leave this table." 

"Well she's an impatient mouse that one. You'd think a dormouse would live to sleep…but alas Mallymkun is our little rebel." Tarrant let loose a mad laugh, and Thackery soon joined him.

"We aren't talking about things that begin with M, Hatter. We are talking about things that begin with A. Or, I should correct myself. We are beginning to talk about things that start with the letter L." Chess began to sip the tea in the cup before him. "Did you tell her?"

"Of what would I tell her?" Tarrant crossed his arms, turning slightly in his seat away from Chess.

"Oh Tarrant, what indeed? Things that start with L." Chess placed the cup down, licking his lips as he ignored the overly bitter taste of the liquid.

"Lovely.” Tarrant began, thinking of how very lovely Alice was with her long blonde curls and her deep green eyes. “Did I tell her she looked lovely? Nay. She was a bit green from her horrid boat experience. But we mended that." Chess crossed his eyebrows until Tarrant pointed at his pocket sans handkerchief.

"You're doing a dangerous practice, giving other worlds our things." Said Chess, a hint of warning in his purr.

"It's just my dirty old handkerchief. It will be of no more use to her than wiping the shukm from her mouth, and then she will probably toss it away." Tarrant turned to the cup of tea before his place, now, doing his best to show the cat that he really cared less about the visit and the conversation.

"No Tarrant, because she hasn't tossed you away." Chess replied. Tarrant avoided eye contact, turning from the tea to a small tear in the table cloth. His ruined fingers began to pick it gently, trying to avoid the thought that Alice had  _ not _ thrown him away in the least. She had very much returned to him, and what was she thinking, doing such wonderful crazy things like that?

"Whatever do you mutter about on that side of the table, Chess. Be gone you silly cat." Tarrant waved his free hand at the feline, making sure the motion looked lazy as he limply brushed the back of his hand toward the end of the table.

"Tarrant, Alice will come back when she has a battle to fight. Not just so she can live happily ever after together with you in your little broken down shack in the woods." Chess replied, Tarrant could feel his  smile from the end of the table, and knew the cat was looking to rile him up.

Tarrant wanted to ignore it. The cat was right, after all. Alice was Underland’s Champion, not his dear heart. She would come back to Underland for the kingdom’s good, not for him. But he did not like to hear those words uttered outloud. Not when Alice had just wandered through this world aimlessly, only to wind up at his tea table, sharing her secrets and her thoughts with him. Not when she had looked so sad at having taking that potion, her face etched with regret for downing the blood when Tarrant asked her to stay. Nay, the idea of Alice returning for something much greater than he was a true statement, but it was an utterance he still did not want to hear voiced. He stood from the table, his eyes burning and his heart racing as he looked down at the cat. His hands gripped the table edges to either side of him, as he could feel his anger taking precedence. 

"Listen now, yeh good fer nothing feline. Yeh crossin a vary fine groun’ and Ah es warnin yeh tah stop befare yeh get yehrself en troubal." Tarrant burred as he  glared at the cat with fiercesome orange eyes. At this moment, Mally came trotting back and quickly climbed into her stool. Her mouth opened and her small eyebrows crossed as she looked at one end of the table which held a terse Tarrant to the other which bore a slightly frightened feline. Tarrant took a deep breath, trying to let go of the anger that was burning within him at statement that Chess had made. He gently lowered back into his seat, crossing his arms before his chest once more. Chess slowly backed off as well, returning to the cup of tea before him. Mally seemed pleased to have gotten the two out of a tit for tat, and gleefully took a scone from the place setting before her.

"You two are awake! Good! We should go out to Marmoreal, there is some kind of party going on in the queen's honor. It's going to be so much fun!" She squealed joyfully and looked eagerly at Tarrant. Tarrant didn't notice as he stared down Chess, but the cat sure did.

"When you see Alice again, Tarrant, tell her I would like you to futterwacken for her!" Chess ended the tense silence. "Of course, if you did convince her to come back to Underland, well then…, " he winked at Mally, "that would be quite the party in and of itself." With the flick of his tail before his body, Chess evaporated away from the table.

"What was that about Tarrant?" Mally asked in confusion as she looked up at him from her chair. "Did Alice come back?"

"Yes, and no.” Tarrant replied after taking a few moments to glare at the empty spot at the end of the table. Not only was the meddlesome Cheshire sticking his slurvish nose into affairs and affections he had no true idea about, he was going to be causing trouble at the tea table if he did not mind whom he said things to. “Tell me. Mally. what walks on four legs when the sun comes up, two at noon, and three when the sun sets." Tarrant lowered his arms as he looked at dormouse. A smile was back upon her pointy face as she thought intently about the riddle he gave her.

"I don't know Hatter. Tell me." Her tail flicked in delight as she awaited his answer.

Tarrant smiled sadly at her as he leaned back into his chair, holding his hands to his lap and closing his eyes. He nestled his head into the back of the worn chair, trying to make himself comfy once more. "You shall figure it out yourself, Mally. You are a clever mouse." He muttered, and opened his eyes just a hair to look to Time who sat ticking on the table, waiting to fall back asleep.

Mally was blushing at the Hatter's compliment, but was upset that he was drifting back off into nonexistence. Why was he so concerned about Alice? Alice had only come to Underland so few times, and she came to be a saviour. It was Mallymkun who proved herself to be devoted and loyal to her old friend, why was he then slipping into oblivion over a girl who probably cared about him so much the less than Mally did. "Hatter, what do you dream about?" The mouse asked in curiosity. 

She couldn’t help but hope that it was some adventure or another that the three could go on when Tarrant had wasted enough Time sitting frozen at the head of the table. Perhaps when she awoke from slumber next, she would nudge the pocket watch before him and take him back into this world. Take his mind off of Alice and onto the present. Where Thackery and Mirana and Nivens and the Tweedles and, of course, where Mally dwelled. 

"Times before." He murmured, almost asleep. His head was beginning to tip forward.

She sighed, and crossed the top of the table to come stand beside him, placing a small hand on his arm. That could only mean he did not dream of days to come, but the horrible days of past. The days which it would do him much good to let go. And, of course, it would mean that the days of past also included one person whom Mally wished he would wholly forget. She had so readily forgotten all of them, after all. 

Hesitantly Mally asked, "And what else? Do you dream of Alice?"

He laughed hysterically as he nodded off, his chin tucking into his chest, his hands gripping one another right below it. But the slumber did not keep him from answering this question that the Dormouse posed, much to her dismay. "I see and be with Alice." 

Soon after, he was a prisoner once again to time. Mally shook her head in frustration. Alice wasn't going to come back. She had abandoned them all once, and then caused quite a nuisance and almost a disaster when she had returned to them a third time. Alice only cared about Alice, and so rightfully so she should stay up in Upperland. She was probably needed up there to prove herself yet again fighting some other horrid beastie.

"Alice isn’t coming back, ‘atter.” Mally shook her head as she dejectedly wandered back to her place at the tea party. She could stand to get a little bit of sleep. 

As she settled into the chair, she couldn’t help but think about what she truly felt about the Champion as drowsiness overtook her. “At least she never should." The dormouse uttered to herself before falling asleep herself for a spell.


	4. A Terrible Case of Being Nosey

The rocking of the boat, even after several weeks of acclimation and living abroad, still made Alice feel utterly ill. Her only saving grace were the candies that Tarrant had given her, proving their effectiveness only a short time after she had consumed them, and she found herself resisting the urge to continuously pop them into her mouth every few hours in desperate search for relief. She tried her best to use them sparingly so that she did not run out. She assumed it was not wise of Tarrant to give her gifts from Underland, and so she did not wish to beg of him more candies to heal her aching tummy.

Henry himself had been surprised a few short weeks later when he came into her room in the midst of a storm to see that she was sitting on the bed upright, her face pale without a tinge of green to be seen. She had changed out of her nightgown, putting on in its place a red dress hemmed in white, trying to lift her spirits and ignore the sourness that her stomach threatened her with before eating one of the candies. So uplifted was her mood that she smiled warmly at the doctor when he came in. 

"You are looking much better, a little less pale and far less green than from the last time I saw you." He inspected her proudly, reaching out to touch her cheek. She pulled away with a smile.

"Yes. I do feel much better." She replied, and stood to her feet, ever so slightly off balance. "Still working on my sea legs, though." She wobbled like a tyke again and his arms went out to catch her. "Thank you," She giggled nervously, and abruptly brushed his arms away. "I think I'll be ok. I need to go up and see Lord Ascot. It's been awhile."

"A couple days actually. There's been a terrible squall out in the sea, though I am sure you have felt the tremors it’s induced on the vessel, and it's been making almost everyone feel dreadfully awful. In fact, I am quite surprised you are up. Your stomach took it the hardest when we arrived on ship just a short time ago. But let's not look a gift horse in the mouth." He felt her forehead with his wrist. "If you must, go and see the Lord. I fill you are proper well enough to make the short journey." He instructed her with a warm grin, and stepped out of her way. Alice quickly left the room. 

As she left the doctor’s company, she noticed that she felt hot in the cheeks and uncomfortable with all the attention Henry was giving her. He seemed intent on being in her cabin whenever he had a moment to, to make sure that she was alright, to play nurse to an unwilling patient. And he was so eager to affectionately touch her, a little pat on the cheek here, a desire to feel her forehead there. It made her mind spin in the most horrid of ways, and she really wished he would take her hints of resistance and leave well enough alone. Her breath was coming in short bursts, causing her already spinning head to make her absolutely dizzy, and she realized this was not the emotion she wanted to impress on Lord Ascot. Certainly not after she spent the first few weeks as a useless leader, in her room emptying herself of every meal she had tried to keep down. 

She took a moment to inhale deeply, trying to calm her swirling thoughts and unnameable emotions, before heading further down the hall. Gripping the handkerchief, stained with ruddy brown smudges, Alice walked into the room where Lord Ascot was residing. The lord looked up from whatever sort of document he was drawing up, and smiled at the girl as she gracefully entered his presence. "Ahh, Alice, come in! I've heard you have been feeling horrid these past couple weeks."

"I cannot lie, my stomach wasn't quite ready for the waters. And seemed to never want to be," she smiled and brushed her skirt out, clutching the handkerchief tight in her hand. "But I am feeling much better. How are you, Sir?"

"I am doing well." He arose to walk closer to Alice. "I'm afraid I don't have much for you to learn currently, Alice, aside from adjusting and managing on sailing the seas. Best to get used to it, trips across the ocean could happen often." The man tapped his temple lightly, as if instructing Alice to make a note in her mind regarding the information.

"Oh, well, yes, sir." Alice felt the familiar burning of a blush rise to her cheeks once more.

"Usually the storms aren't this bad, girl. So perhaps our journey back will be much smoother sailing for you." He said with a smile. “And you’ll be able to be more on hand and learning what the crew does, the importance of each of their job. Their little quirks and endearments.”

"Yes perhaps." She said. "Well, if I can be of no physical use to you as of right now, Lord Ascot, I think I shall go and find some reading material then." Alice looked at the walls of his cabin that were fashioned into book shelves, holding more tomes than she thought was wise to bring upon a tiny wooden vessel that could sink at any moment.

"Come here anytime, little one. I keep many books on hand." He winked at her and handed her a rather thick one. "Hopefully this will occupy your time. You should also meet the ship's doctor, Henry. He's right around your age."

"Oh, I've already been introduced." She answered him, but quickly looked down at the fabric scrunched in her hand.

"A fine fellow, isn't he?" Lord Ascot raised an eyebrow, trying to appraise Alice’s reaction.

"Oh, I suppose he is. I can't say I was doing much more than throwing up all over his nice shoes. But he was patient enough." She smiled uneasily.

"Lady Ascot recommended I take him on board. ‘A budding genius he is’, she said." Lord Ascot laughed. "Perhaps she was hoping to give you a friend aboard this ship. Months alone can be rather boring and cause one's will to crumble."

_ I doubt I will be alone for months _ . Alice said thinking of the dream of her and Tarrant. “That was rather thoughtful of her.I would have thought that she wanted me to really focus my time and energy on the hardships of sailing and the bittersweetness of this life. It was noble of her to think of my social comfort," Alice tried her best to answer politely about the situation. She tired of match making, especially since she had been introduced to a man she knew would be right for her. Even if he wasn't a part of her world, she would be contented becoming an old spinster. Rather that than being married and miserable. 

Alice thanked Lord Ascot for the book again, then turned to make her way down the small hall to return to quarters. She was thrilled to find that the book that Lord Ascot had given her was not a dense study on anything, but rather a novel that looked to hold daring adventure and cunning wit, something to occupy her time much more than Henry ever had the hopes of doing.

Henry entered her quarters for the second time that day. "Please doctor, I am feeling quite well." Alice said looking up from her work slightly annoyed that this man was coming in yet again to visit her. Henry gave a hearty chuckle and shook his head.

"I'm afraid to say that I am not here to check up on you. Just to visit. You are such a fascinating girl, Miss Kingsleigh. My curiosity couldn't keep me away." He smiled and sat in a chair across from the bed she now sat.

"Curiosity is a healthy thing but it can be very dangerous." Alice said, a frown upon her face.

"I've been told you have quite the curiosity yourself, Alice." The man leaned forward and rested his hands on his knees. "And I can see from all the books you digest must have a healthy imagination."

"Some call me mad for the amount of imagining I can do," Alice muttered to herself. She pulled the handkerchief close to her chest now, wrapping her hands up in it.

"That's quite the kerchief you got there. You always seem to have yourself tangled in it somehow whenever I come to visit." He leaned forward as if hoping Alice would relinquish it over. She pulled it tighter to her chest and smiled.

"It's a gift from a very…close friend."

"It smells horrid. Leather. Mercury. I've never been able to identify the third. It's rather overpowering. You're going to smother yourself one night with it, just watch and see." Henry looked at her with a frown now, clearly wanting her to give up the stained cloth.

"I sleep perfectly fine. And I love the smell to be quite honest, Mister Lewis. It reminds me of very good times. Of people who are very dear to my heart." Alice corrected him, her frown now turning into a coy smile. Perhaps she had chosen her wording correctly in regards to her very...close friend. Maybe this relentless suitor would receive the message.

"Well, I see then. I shan't try to take it from you again." He assured her, a smile gracing his face once more. "Is your good friend a man?"

Alice's eyes widened in shock at the forward question the doctor was posing. She thought he would understand her subtly, not dig for further information. He was wearing on her already thin patience by the minute. 

"Why, yes, yes he is. Why do you ask? And whatever would make you think that?" She replied. Couldn’t he leave well enough and its heartache alone?

"Well, women tend to smell of flowers and babies. Not chemicals and harsh ingredients. Thus by simple deduction, your kerchief’s former owner would be less feminine that a lady friend would be. Even your lady friends, Alice, would smell much better than the must on that garment." Henry wrinkled his nose.

"It's tea, if your curiosity need be satisfied. My dear friend loves his tea." She answered curtly, tucking the handkerchief under her pillow. She wracked her brain for other interesting talking points, formulating ways to try to get off the subject of it.

"It would be rather nice to have some now, wouldn't it?" Henry took the lead instead, rising from beside her on the bed and standing, placing his hands in his jacket pockets. "I'll go fetch some from the kitchen and we can have us a proper tea party."

"It's not a tea party without a table and riddles." Alice answered him cryptically. A smirk danced at the corners of her mouth as he could see his eyebrows knitting in confusion. "But, if you must, we can sip tea together now, I suppose." 

Henry shook his head, indicating defeat, and turned toward her door to leave her. Alice watched him go, before she arose to cross the room to grab another blanket from her shelf. It was growing rather cold on the boat and she didn't want to wait for the tea to warm her up. She needed something cozy now, to take the damp and chill from her bones. Quickly she went back into her bed and wrapped herself in the large quilt. She drew her hair up and out of her face, knowing that while Henry would be defeat in the short time, he would not accept loss if he didn’t put up a good fight. She settled in to wait for his dreaded return.

It seemed like mere seconds later that Henry returned with the tea and she wondered if Time was again playing with her. There was no possible way that he could have had the water boiling and the leaves steeped to their entirety in the short time he had left her to be, to fetch her blanket and snuggle down close. Perhaps this was a dream, and Time was ceasing her again to allow her to snub the doctor and return down the rabbit hole. A smile danced across her lips as the dark thought crossed her mind.

"What are you thinking of, my dear?" Henry inquired as he handed her a cup of tea and placed a lump of sugar in it.

"Time. You know He and I are friends?" She said, followed by a large sip of her tea. The warm liquid slid down her throat and warmed her heart. It wasn't the best tasting tea, most likely the water had been boiled over and over again. How much fresh water was available on a ship? And she was certain the water must have been left boiling until Henry would return in triumph over getting Alice to allow him into her quarters. He had prepared this whole mess, he had to have.

"Oh, is that so? Then I certainly hope that you and the seas are the closest of companions as well. We've had to dock several times because of the horrible squalls in the sea, and while you seem to have found your sea stomach, it’s incapacitated some of the best sailors with horrible seasickness, threatening to send the ones on deck overboard. You’ve been wise to maintain most of your time in your room. It is a pity, however, and It almost seems as if the waters don't want us to go far outside of Europe. The crew members grumble that it’s probably because you're on the vessel." He laughed and took a swig of the tea himself. "Ugh, nasty stuff this is." He pulled a face, grimacing against the overly bitter concoction.

"What do you mean, because I am on the ship?" Alice asked, as she thoguht quickly of of what she knew in Underland. Was something keeping her from straying far from the rabbit hole? Had she done some kind of ritual or crossed some sacred line that required her to return, to unbind herself before she was able to leave the area where she could return to the wondrous land? Perhaps she should ask to get off at the next port and return to her home? Make sure she was not the cause because that old land was calling her back

"There's just an old silly wives' tale that women are bad luck on ships. But Alice, I have a feeling you are a woman of great luck. It's probably just the season in which we are leaving." Henry quickly dismissed the concern.

"Nonetheless, I am thinking maybe I should depart to go home at the next docking." She admitted, looking over to see his reaction to her early departure over the lip of the tea as she tried to down more of the frumious drink.

"Why, whatever would make you think that? Doesn't it sound like a grand adventure to be able to go to China? Besides wasn't this your idea, that we should even go all the way to China?" Henry spoke quickly, settling into the chair across from her bed, as if searching for a place to catch his stunned fall.

"But this idea has been filled. This ship is headed to China. And the entire way I have been plagued by sickness, both sea and home, and I am not sure if I’m meant to be a captain, Henry.”  _ And I certainly do not want to become your wife. _ Alice thought to herself, her eyes fluttering down to her lap as she did. She continued after taking another sip of tea. “I feel there are other questions which now need to be answered by me. I left things in such a tangle in England, I never really did come to the conclusion of any of the business that I had there. I simply took off to start another problem. I think there are things I need to bind up with pretty little bows before I go onward. There are other places I need to return to and people I need to see again."  _ Like Tarrant _ . She couldn’t help but think of that mad, wonderful gat toothed smile, and his warm welcoming green eyes.

"Speaking of coming to conclusions and finding your own answers, Alice," Henry interrupted her thoughts, and a small smile came to his face. "you're twenty years old now aren't you."

"Yes I am," Alice said, feeling uneasy. 

"Do you have a beau at home that you will be marrying once you return from China? Or perhaps he is going to meet you there? " He questioned, a little too much eager in his voice. “I know you have this close male friend, but you’ve not mentioned him, and I’ve not heard any names associated with you outside of Hamish Ascot. And I’m afraid I’ve heard how that mess ended.” He continued quickly, watching her face intently as he spilled out what information he had gleaned.

"Well," Alice began, trying to find a way around it. She knew she loved someone greater than she would ever love again. It was only the matter of ever being able to truly be with him. "I am in love, if that's what you are asking.” Her heart raced as she spoke the words aloud, hardly believing she was confessing all this to a doctor she was finding more and more to be annoying and intrusive. Regardless, once she had started the confession, she found it nigh impossible to stop. “But- things are a bit complicated." She hesitated and closed her eyes. She could see Tarrant there, remembering the way he opened his arms to her in the Evaporating World.

"Complicated? My dear one, nothing is as complicated as we make it." Henry’s laugh was nervous this time, tight and high. She knew he did not like the words coming from her mouth.

"I suppose," she replied. "But the problem is: we are in two different worlds."

"Ah, that I understand. Then it's simply impossible, I'm afraid.” Henry shook his head with mock disappointment for her. “Is he above or below you?"

"Below," she answered quickly before truly understanding that he was indicating social status and not physical location.

"Hmm, Alice. I'm sure he wouldn't be able to give you the proper aristocratic life.The life you truly are so deserving of So, you shall merely have to carry on without him." Henry answered succinctly, and took another sip of his tea. 

"I'm afraid that is quite impossible. The more I realize this now." She looked down at her hands before taking another gulp of tea.  _ He’s thought he’s won. He’s thinking this will be easy to dissuade my heart of what it wants, make it yearn for his bright smile and dark eyes. _

"Well, I can help you try. And look at the advantage  getting out of London will offer for you! The distance and excitement means you’ll be bound to forget about him soon enough. Worry not, dear one." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her affectionately on the cheek. She pulled back abruptly causing her head to smash on the cabin's wall.

"Ow," She groaned, and reached back for her head. "Henry, listen now. You are a fine, smart man. But I'm just not interested. I'm sorry." She couldn’t take the subtly anymore, there was no point in giving him any sense of hope he was never going to glean anything from. She braced herself against the wall waiting for his reaction.

"Give it time, Alice. For now, though, I am sorry. "He answered smoothly, unphased by what she told him, and she found he was glad that he kept calm and took the news well. At least, the news he was willing to hear. He stood up, finally getting the message that his welcome was worn thin, and took her cup. "Rest well, Alice. You need it."

"Fairfarren, Henry." She answered, and watched him leave the room, albeit with much caution. In case he tried to lay a brand of unwanted affection on her again. The door closed and she waited a few seconds to hear the footsteps walk away. Quietly they went after a moment or so. When she could no longer hear his footsteps, she got up and pressed herself against the door. She locked it and then slid down the wood. She sat, her knees into her chest and her head resting on them. Her head pounded and her heart raced. Why was her heart so twisted up and confused? Her stomach was rolling over itself again and again, but for once the ship stood still. It was not the sea that was causing this pain, but something else altogether. 


	5. What Am I to Do?

Weeks had passed, those weeks slowly accumulating into crossed off months on the calendar, And much to Alice's dismay she didn't have a dream which brought her to Wonderland. She was left with the fleeting visions of her short times with Tarrant that she took for granted, her stumbling through the hall of doors and passing through the garden on several of those occasions. In hindsight, she had to laugh to herself because less than a year ago she would have loved to see the nightmares cease. But now they provided her a way to cope, a way to deal with a world that she did not expect to be as hard as it was becoming. She never expected the homesickness for a home she never had much appreciated, much less for a land she had once hated. She never expected to be so dearly missing her mother, her sister, even her skeevy brother in law. She never thought she’d miss the white face and shocking red hair of a deranged Hatter. She never expected to be spending days hiding from the gales and from the gusts of ocean travel, she never thought she’d be dreading meeting crewmates and encountering new places. And she definitely did not expected to want to forever avoid horrid Doctor Henry who tired her with how smart he was. 

Yes, she loved books; yes, she loved learning. But she didn't want to talk with him about everything she had learned anymore because he merely contradicted her and told her the real truth. She rather enjoyed learning things on her own, her small stubborn streak showing itself, instead of being told frankly and curtly how the world was going to work and she’d just better get used to it. 

But she couldn’t avoid him on the galley, no matter how much she tried. And as always, Henry came into the room and insisted on checking on her, even though her seasickness had long since ceased. 

"How are you, love?" He asked saccharinely and felt her forehead with the knuckles of his fingers. Alice could feel herself quickly losing patience with the man before her, and normally she would hand him a scathing quip that would leave him balking for a comeback. Today, however, she decided to have a bit of fun today.

"Stark raving mad!" She cackled, and continued laughing until Henry’s dark eyes looked at her queerly. "Do you believe in other worlds, Henry?"

"What do you mean?" His question was drawn out, hesitation undeniable in his voice.

Alice drew her smile as wide as she could, the corners of her mouth screaming as they stretched to their limits. She hoped she looked as deranged as she sometimes felt being trapped about this ship. "I believe in other places. And one place in particular. There's a place. It's called Wonderland. It's filled with all sorts of amazing people and wondrous creatures. I went there, Henry, twice!"

"Perhaps you are going mad! You've been on this boat for almost three months."  _ Three,  _ she couldn’t believe it was one a mere three months _ , it feels so much longer.  _ The nights were forever in their stillness, the days meandering in their falling _. Oh, Tarrant! Where are you? _ She wondered while Henry took a seat on a chair across from her bed. 

"So,;” he began, his eyes wandering her face, willing to take the bite, “If this Wonderland exists, who did you meet?"

Alice began to conjure up the images of all the friends she had left behind since the Evaporating world forgot her. "Well, there's Chessur, the Cheshire Cat. He has the biggest grin in all of Underland and he can evaporate in and out of the material world. Into the Evaporating World, of course." Her smile grew as wide as the finicky feline’s, and she realized she he enjoyed worrying Henry like this. Maybe he'd even leave her alone after this.

"Wait, Underland? I thought you said it was called Wonderland?" Henry interrupted, leaning forward on the chair.

"Well, it's called Underland. I just called it Wonderland the first time I ever visited it. I supposed the name has just stuck in my retellings" She said. "That is not the point, Henry. It doesn’t matter what you call it, it’s simply there all the same.” She rolled her eyes like a juvenile, signaling he should not interrupt her exposition if he wished to sit in her presence. He nodded his head in understanding, gesturing his hand forward, palm upwards, telling her mutely to proceed on. “Then there's Mirana, the White Queen. She is a good queen. Fair and wise, and her rule brings peace. Opposite her is her sister, Iracebeth, the Red Queen. Her reign brought terror and pain to all of Underland. Following Iracebeth was her Knave, Illosyvitch Stayne. Then there's Nivens McTwisp, and he is a rabbit in a waistcoat."

"A waist coat?" Henry scoffed. "You've quite the imagination, Miss Kingsleigh, I must say."

"But it's real, Henry." Alice pleaded desperately, more to herself than to the physician before her.

"Impossible!" Henry shook his head.

"Only if you believe it is. Try believing in six impossible things before breakfast! It's an excellent practice."

He paused a moment, placing a crooked arm on his hip as he leant forward, a position she’d seen all too often when he was prescribing exercise and medication. "Alice, put the books down and come back to life. Many of the sailors are getting cabin fever, but you don't need to be one of the sick. Come back to reality. Come back to this world in front of you."

"It is real, Henry! Everyone. Thackery, Bayard, Tarrant-" she insisted, grabbing for the handkerchief she had kept tucked under her pillow..

"Tarrant, I've heard that name before." Henry frowned, rising from the bed and transitioning to sit on the bed next to her, much to her dismay. She panicked, not remembering ever mentioning Tarrant to anyone.

"What?" 

"You've said that name before, in your dreams. Was he some impossible lover back home in London?"

"What?” She struggled to maintain composure. Tarrant was private. He was certainly not someone she wanted Henry of all people to know of. “No, why are you spying on me in my sleep?" She accused him, suddenly offended that he took watch over her in her private moments.

"It's not spying if I am a doctor." Henry tried to joke about the matter.

"That's a poor excuse!" She answered, lashing out at him. Her rage was making her world shake, and she wanted to smack him. "Leave me be, now! Get out of my quarters!" She was utterly hurt by the way Henry was invading even her dreams. 

"Fine, I will leave for now. But Alice, I must come back, I think you've gone round the bend and I don't know if it's just the cabin fever. I hate to see you go mad." Henry’s concern was clear on his face, but she couldn’t help the offense bury deeper into her soul.

"But all the best people are." She corrected him, throwing a book at him as he closed the door. 

In her furiousness and dismay, Alice realized what it was she need most of all. It was not this journey, it was not this ship, it was not this fantastic adventure to prove herself as n independent woman or as a leader. None of that was what Alice truly needed. She needed to go back to Underland. 

What was she doing on this ship, in this business? She had accomplished her mission, had she not? Alice wrestled with herself and these questions every night she was here. But she was so far from the rabbit hole now. Six months is a long time away from Wonderland. She felt lost even after a couple months being away, and in her dreams none the less. Could she really go longer, never returning to the place where she truly felt she had arrived home?

Alice got up from her bed and locked the door hastily, beginning to to pace the wooden floor in thought. Tears streaming down her cheeks as she fought bitterly inside herself. "I've gone mad."

"Nothing is ever accomplished with tears. And if you've gone mad, aren't you in the wrong place?" A tiny deep voice came from the window she left open. She spun around to see where the voice came from. A small blue butterfly perched on the window, fluttering its wings impatiently in the now calm sea breeze.

"Absolem!" Alice cried in delight, rushing to stand before the small insect that had been her guide before. "Oh, Absolem, I think I've lost everything. I choose the wrong door! I should have stayed."

"Who are you?" The creature quipped.

"I am Alice! Not hardly, not almost. At last!" She cried.

"And Alice, when questions remain unanswered, how are they like your Bandersnatch scratch?" He asked, and indicated to the three jagged scars that marked her right arm.

"They fester," she answered, gazing first at the angry memories on her pale skin, and then looked up at the butterfly which had fluttered over and settled onto her vanity mirror. "But I answered the questions and this is where it brought me."

"Did it?" The butterfly asked, his voice disconnected, sounding bored with the lack of progress she was making in coming with answers.

"Well…of course. I expanded my father's trade business and didn't fall down another rabbit hole. I am here." She shook her head. Why was Absolem always frustrated with her? What was she telling him that wasn’t true.

"Alice, are you having dreams?" The butterfly ignored her statement. Alice was growing frustrated with how nonchalantly this indignant former caterpillar was treating her.

"You have the answers, Absolem! Not me." She growled, and crumpled back onto her bed. Grabbing the handkerchief in her hand, she brought it to her nose to inhale Tarrant's scent. It immediately calmed her down and she looked back at the butterfly. "Absolem, I am sorry. I am confused right now as to what to do."

"Alice, you know what to do. What is it you have there?" He inquired, fluttering across the room to land on the curve of her fingers which were draped in the kerchief.

"It's really nothing." She tried to shoo the insect away from it.

"It smells of leather, mercury, and tea." He insisted, sounding rather cross. "Alice, is this from whom I think it is?"

"I cannot know what you think, so I am not sure." She answered indignantly, and succeeded in shooing him away from the cloth piece.

"Did you see the Mad Hatter in your dreams?"

"It is a gift from him, yes." She said. "He gave me some candies to make me feel much less like retching all over the ship, and he had wrapped them in this handkerchief so I did not lose them." She admitted to the floating blue wings.

"He shouldn't be giving you things from our world into yours."

"It's just some cloth. I didn't want to forget all that I had learned and all whom I had met. This is helping me to remember." She took a few candies from the shelf near the head of her bed. "And these are making me feel much better. Less like losing my stomach when the storms pelt the side of the ship and send everything, including my innards, rocking."

"Tilshave. It helps those who can't travel well travel better." Absolem instructed as he looked down at the candies. "I must be off, Alice-At-Last." He was curt in his goodbye, fluttering to the window again. "But Alice, remember that few paths are rarely ever straight. Sometimes they bend back to places that need to be revisited."

Alice ran to the window and watched the little insect fly away. "Absolem," She called, realizing the answer that he had given did not help her reason the correct one out. She had been back and forth on what to do with Underland, and had not come up with the Right answer. How was a bending path supposed to help her?. 

_ Oh what am I to do? _ She wondered, returning to sit back down on the bed. Alice was  exhausted, most likely from all the emotions and tenses flowing around the room. She lay back on the pillow, clutching the kerchief close to her heart, allowing the downiness of the blanket beneath her to cushion her weary body, and slowly she closed her eyes.

 


	6. Do You Know My Path?

_Tarrant sat at the table undisturbed. The air about him and the table sat unbearably still, and he could feel the ache in his bones that he had once known like an old friend. Pains caused by waiting impatiently for that stubborn blonde girl to return. She hadn’t in so many Underlandian moons, however. Both Underland and the Evaporating World had lain silent and no one had come to visit for weeks. All the other inhabitants, who stopped in to watch him in awe from time to time, were probably aflutter about the rebellion that was brewing in the Outlands. Though he was stuck waiting, he was not so foolish as to turn his back entirely on his homeland. There had been vibrations of insurrection coming from the Wastelands. There was unrest that wanted payment with blood._

_If Tarrant was in the halls of Marmoreal, he would most certainly be among the courtiers wonder who would quench the uprising this Time. Though, he knew this as well as he knew the ache in his bone. The Orcaculum most likely called for Alice to return to help stop it. She had stopped the earlier turmoil with her tenacity and bravery. Her muchness. Why call for a new hero when an already proven one would do?_

_The Hatter was not in Marmoreal, however, and he wasn’t frantically leaning over the all-knowing scroll, trying to discern Underland’s future. Tarrant sat at the table, his head bowed, trying to find something to do with the Time. He'd already made many dream hats and dream dresses, for Alice. They would adorn her beautiful figure when she was to return to the Evaporating World._

_She had not come for ages, probably several years. One could never know when Time decided to keep up with himself in Alice's world or speed up even faster. Perhaps he even grew tired of all the sprinting and slowed down. But Tarrant suspected he was racing ahead in Underland, turning moons into months and months into years, because every time Mally left the table's Timeless existence, she came back later a little more older looking. In fact, some grey was even sprouting in different patches of her fur, signaling that age was beginning to transfix her, and paint her outside with the wisdom she gained in her passing through life._

_He was sure he could see the stories her wisdom would tell if he studied her at the table. She was gone for now. Thackery had wondered off somewhere as well, though Tarrant sensed the hare had not left the dream world. Thackery was off somewhere in this dimension, possibly to cook in the dream kitchen of the Evaporating World's Marmoreal. Even when he slept he couldn't stay still._

_A loud thump landed across the table from Tarrant, jolting the man from his memories, and causing him to slowly look up. It was most likely Mally come back from the real Underland. He really should talk to her about being more Mouse-like, to silently scurry up to a table with little more than a whispering breath._

_A quiet shout of alarm came instead of a squeak and from the view under the brim of his hat he saw blonde curls._ **_Alice!_ ** _He thought, his heart beginning to pound in his ears._

_"Where have you been?" He said a little too eagerly, a little too fast._

_Alice looked at him and laughed. "Why, Hatter! I've done it!" She got up from the end of the table and ran to the chair closest to him. "I've made it back to Underland finally. How long has it been?"_

" _It's been awhile. From the look of the impatient Mally, possibly a couple years." Tarrant tried to maintain his composure, looking as frantic as he normally did, trying to make sure he looked mad in general and not merely mad over her._

" _That long? Oh, Tarrant. I want to go back. Really, I do. I regret drinking that potion, now. I regret leaving." She sighed. "It's been six months here and it's been a horrid, horrid six months. People think I'm mad."_

" _But, Alice, you are, dear one." He answered, and reached out to cup her cheek. Alice smiled and pushed her face into his hand._

" _Oh, the impossible." She laughed and looked into his green eyes. Her own muddy green eyes looked back. "Perhaps I am. But this is not the place to be so. Not in my world. I thought it was. I thought it would be so good to be able to see things the way that others cannot. I do not understand how my father ever felt like he was truly understood. I don’t understand how he was able to thrive among the negativity. And people look down on me as soon as I stride up once they see I am a woman.” Her round cheeks were flushed as she explained her anguish. She took a slow deep breath before she continued. “And that’s only the tip of the hat. There is a man here."_

" _Oh" Tarrant commented, trying to hide his disappointment and jealousy. He looked away from her._

" _He is a doctor. And he thinks I've gone mad." She said and put her hand on Tarrant's. The scarred hand of his still cupped her cheek. "He could send me away, to a place where we put all our mad people."_

" _Oh, a lovely tea party?" He laughed and looked down the table briefly, then back at her._

" _No.” Alice shook her head vehemently, her green eyes flooding with tears. “A prison, which humans with morals prefer to call an asylum. Tarrant, I need to get back. I've done all I can here." She paused "Or, I suppose I mean there." She laughed again. Tarrant loved that laugh, it was so free and feminine, so brave, so muchy._

" _Alice, I will go up the rabbit hole in order to get you back to Underland."_ ** _And back to me_** _, He thought to himself. She pulled away from his hand and looked away._

" _You needn't do that. I am going to come back. It may just take, awhile. Can I not go back through this dream?" She looked all around, preparing to pinch herself with her long fingers if that would do the trick._

" _Alice, your body is not here. She lies on the bed where you rest your mind. It is that, my love, which is here with me." He brushed some curls away from her face._

" _But you're there? In my mind, I mean?"_

" _My mind is with yours and yours with mine, fair Alice. But our bodies are very much separate.” He winced, hoping she would not take the wording the wrong way. **How very improper of me to talk about how close and how far we are.** He turned the attention away from the observation as quickly as he could. “I would have dragged you through the first time you visited in the Evaporating World if it were possible. Please, Alice, you have to go through the rabbit hole." She looked down at the hand that had brushed the hair away from her face._

" _It's such a long, long way to fall." She leaned forward, closer into Tarrant's space. She looked so tired and so worn out. "Tell me about Underland, how is it?"_

" _I'm afraid something is brewing in the Outlands." He said with joy that she asked. Perhaps this would send her reeling back to Underland. She'd run all the way back to here._

_How many miles to Wonderland?_

" _Brewing? What would be happening out there?" She looked past him to the forest behind his chair, and what was beyond that was the desert and far from that was Salazen Grum. He was giddy that she remembered, she knew this world more than he gave her credit._

" _Iracebeth of Crims has made her way out there. Very possibly made some friends as well." Tarrant responded, watching as her pink mouth twisted into a wry smile, a look of contemplation that so endeared her to him._

" _But Tarrant, she was told she could not make any friends, no one was to speak to her."_

" _Aye, Love. But sometimes we don't always listen do we?" He put a finger to her nose and winked at her. "Sometimes we go forth thinking the decisions we have made are right." She ducked her head, her cheeks flushing with a blush as she knew she was as guilty as the monarch when it came to ignoring instruction._

"H _ow big is her revolution? Is it enough that Underland will need to prepare to do battle once more? Will Salazan Grum return with its horridness? Surely not so many would be sympathetic to the woman who caused so much terror.” Alice’s questions fell from her lips without pause for him to answer. He smiled as she could see her trying to assess the need Underland would have of her, and in her thoughts she scooted closer to Tarrant to hear his soft voice._

" _Most likely not that big, as you’ve ascertained. It’s hard to be sympathetic to a big bully, with as large a head as she has an entitlement. There aren’t many who are within her reach, either. Nothing out there but panthers and other horridly nasty creatures." He answered, and looked into her eyes. "But who knows, Alice. Who knows when we will need our Champion again?" He laughed maniacally and sat back in his chair._

" _Tarrant, I am not sure if the path is leading here." She put a hand on his now and looked into his eyes. “I want it to. I so badly in my bones want to return here. But what if it’s not my calling? What if it’s Time for Underland to find another Champion. One who is willing to stay for a longer Time. One who is willing to make that sacrifice?” Her mouth pouted a little bit, her eyes dropping to look at their hands that sat entwined on the table._ __"I am not sure where it's leading anymore, if I must be completely honest."__

" _Alice, I thought it was you who decided the path. Not some unseen destined future." Tarrant felt his heart sinking. Of course she belonged here, with him? Why else would it seem so very right when she was in his presence, right by his side? Why would she want so badly to return if it wasn’t her path?_

" _I….I…I…" She looked around for a place to run away, to take a moment._

" _Alice, please don't leave." The Hatter pleaded and gripped her hand now._

" _Whatever do you mean?" Alice said._

" _You're fading, like you do when you wake from your dreams. Please don't leave yet. Stay for some more tea. I don't want to wait another moment for your return."_

" _Oh, Tarrant," She said, her face showed that her own wakefulness was becoming more apparent to herself. "I think it is Time I am off. I'm sorry." Her face was awry and he knew it must be her head. She was becoming more transparent, her voice fading slowly as she spoke to him. "I'm so tired of worlds and decisions and paths and destinies and revolutions. I just want something to lead me to the right path."_ _  
_A tear began to slide down her cheek and it made Tarrant's heart break. She was upset. He wanted to take her into his lap and hold her close. Wipe her tears…..wait he could do that. She was here before him; why would he wonder what it would be like to comfort Alice instead of just doing so? He had hesistated last time, he would be damned to make the same mistake again! He reached forward to touch her cheek with his bent finger and brushed the tear away.__

" _Weep not, fair Alice." Tarrant tried to speak as gently as he could._

" _Do you know the way?" She asked, tears gathering in her eyes._

_Tarrant frowned because most certainly he didn't. Not for her. He hoped it was what he wished for her, to return to Underland, to return to him. He leaned forward toward her face. She looked at him, tears still gathering in her weary eyes. He kissed her cheek. Her left one, on her cheek bone, so very daintily and so very lovingly. She smiled and placed a hand on his right cheek._

_She placed her forehead on his and whispered "Fairfarren, Tarrant."_

" _Fairfarren, Alice." And like that, she was gone. Tarrant felt a small tear fall down his cheek as well. He quickly brushed it away and returned to his solitary tea party. In his settling, he felt a new sensation this time around, now he himself felt Time awakening. It surely wasn't Alice who was still trapped in her horrid world. He slowly let himself awaken with Time._

 

"Tarrant Hightopp, I presume?" Tarrant looked down the end of his table to see a fellow of average height dressed in full Marmoreal court regale, white with teal accents. He had translucent blonde hair with dark roots and his ocean blue eyes looked down the table at him. Tarrant gave a mad laugh that also startled March Hare from his long awakening process. The man at the end did not seem pleased.

"I've come to take you to the White Queen."

"Who are you? Did you come for tea?" The Hatter asked, offering forth a tea cup. His eyes narrowed as he tried to place the interloper, but the annoying stranger was just that.

"I am Gavin of the Queen's court. I did not come for tea, you mad man. I am here to arrest you for bringing things from our world to the world of the Champion's." The man stated, making his way along the table to try to place his hands on the Hatter.

"I cannot leave this table." The Hatter replied, and pressed himself further back in the chair. "Sorry if it's an inconvenience to whichever Queen sits on the throne nowadays, but she must visit me. I've made a deal with Time you see. Silly ticking man always expects promises kept." Tarrant said and put his pointer finger on the pocket watch.

"Queen Mirana doesn't have the time for this Hatter. She needs to know you are on her side." Gavin’s voice was rough and authoritative. _I wonder if Mirana has found herself her own captain of the guards. A fair looking man for a fair looking queen, it seems that it would be like a tale from the fairies._ Tarrant thought bitterly.

"Would I have let them give me scars? Would I have sent a little curious girl across a lake on my fine hat? Would I have done that if I was against the queen?" The Hatter demanded, growing angry at the silly accusations of his lack of allegiance. His eyes grew yellow and he glared at this Gavin character. "I will wait 'ere until the Champion returns. Time also expects 'er to keep 'er promise."

Gavin shook his head. "Mirana is too soft. I would have forced you back to the castle but she uses silly words like 'persuade'. Be warned, Hightopp, not everyone is pleased with your slumber."

"When have I ever lived to other's standards?" The Hatter asked and rested his head back in the chair, pulling the brim of his hat down. "Now leave me. I was having a very peaceful sleep before you came in and ruined it, you silly man." The Hatter scoffed at him.

"You are a Mad Man waiting for her." Gavin responded, but Tarrant could feel his presence leaving as his footsteps echoed on the ground in the sleepy, quiet forest

"Aye, and so are you for loving such a powerful woman." Tarrant quipped back. Gavin shook his head and Tarrant heard him angrily mount his horse. Time soon after ceased ticking.


	7. Patience Wavers

Alice tossed and turned on her bed, find that sleep wasn't coming to her. It needed to. She needed to be drawn into its intimate caress, to forget the weariness that plagued her eyes and her limbs. She also needed more Time stolen from her, a chance to lay still and forget. Tomorrow they would try once again leaving the port of South Africa, hoping to get around the continent to finally be able to reach China. Sleep was something she needed especially if the seas were going to churn again so horridly. Rocking her stomach to and fro, sending her to her knees with cramps and sickness.

She hated being this way. She was supposed to be Alice the strong, not Alice the defeated. She had struck down a fearsome Jabberwocky, and now the bustling of the seas brought her own demise. How she wished she was strong and able, but the candies that had once rendered her able were now gone. Her lifeline, her drug. She couldn’t possibly ask Tarrant for more. Surely it was enough trouble that he had given the first batch to her. She would merely have to learn to grow a sea stomach that could handle the churning. Or she’d have to deal with the nausea. There was no other way around it. She would have to gather her muchness and carry one.

She now grabbed the handkerchief in frustration and took a huge sniff. It calmed her, sending her spinning mind riddled with anxiety regarding her well being and her thoughts of returning to England so many months in the future when China had been explored. Her eyes grew heavy, and they slowly called her to welcome unconsciousness. She began to focus on her breathing, in and out. in and out. Before she knew what had over come her she was falling down, down, down into the rabbit hole of sleep.

_ She awoke at the Tea Party again. Good. She would tire of wandering through Underland again and again, starting at the dreadful hall of mirrors and smashing her head on the plaster ceiling before falling to the checkered floor, being forced to complete the same tasks over and over. Here at the table she saved Time, and she could spend longer talking with the mad man before her. Tarrant sat at the end of the table, his head bowed and his hands crossed over his chest. Alice quietly arose and walked to the end of the table and leant over, close to his ear  _

_ "Good evening, Hatter." She whispered and he awoke suddenly. _

" _ Why, fair Alice! You've come another night! This is quite the surprise. I was going to guess that you wouldn't return to Underland for another several years here." Tarrant’s red eyebrows rose in joy, his eyes widening with wakefulness and his mouth turning into a pleasant smile. _

" _ Well, I am glad to be back when I have arrived, nonetheless. How are you doing, dear Hatter?" She asked and sat down in the chair next to him.. _

" _ Apparently, there is a call for my arrest on my head." He answered and poured her some tea, as if the news he just gave her was commonplace and was not something she should be concerned or worry her time with. "But enough about me, please, Alice; tell me all the wonderful tales of boating." _

" _ Oh, there aren't many to tell, except that we are far from the shores of China. We are stuck on the west side of Africa toward Europe and our supplies are running low. I wouldn't be surprised if we turned back soon enough. I don't know how much more of this stalling to get where we want will float with the other sailors." She sipped at her tea and looked at him. She did her best to try to ignore the fact that she did not feel like adventurous Alice, and would be much more content with turning back than sailing forward.  _ **_It would bring me so much closer to the rabbit hole_ ** _ , so pondered to herself, but did her best to keep as straight as face as she could muster. She turned the topic back to what truly was the problem so she could keep up the pretense. _

_ "But you? What of this warrant for your arrest?" _

" _ Oh it's nothing. Some people are just riled up that I gave you a handkerchief, and in doing so I gave something to your world. It's not as if it's a cure for anything. Well besides the candies." He admitted and leaned forward. "Have you figured out why a raven is like a writing desk?" _

" _ I'm still working on that one," she smiled coyly, though the grin only lasted a flicker of a second before it truly dawned on her that she was the cause of the Hatter’s trouble. "and as for the handkerchief, it is a cure. It helps me to fall asleep at night. Otherwise I lay tossing and turning on the bunk for hours on end. I did not mean to bring you trouble, Hatter. I would give them back to you, if you so wish to have them. And the handkerchief. I don’t want you in any dangerous mischief." _

" _ Bah! An overly eager knight is not going to bring me any sort of perilous trouble. He’ll truly send me into the dungeons for a good few hours, until he realizes I am more pleased that dear Alice is feeling better. I can bear a few hours of my afternoon for that. Besides, I  _ **_am_ ** _ glad it's brought you some comfort." His red lips parted into a grin, his gat teeth lighting up his unique smile, his eyes glowing the most emerald green she had ever seen. They looked over her face, going in circles, taking in every curve and shadow of her pale skin. With the further observation his exuberance fell. "You do look dreadfully tired." _

" _ Oh, I am.” She admitted, knowing a lie would not serve her well when she had noticed the dark crescents under her murky green eyes. Sleep was so evasive on too many levels, but she only needed to focus on one of them for his sake. “This ship is bringing me nothing but endless torment, and I wish to be off it soon enough. In England or in China, I don't care at this point. China sounds wonderful, but the sea does not." She answered, tilting her face away from the table so he could not read her further. Her stomach growled as she turned her attention away from him and instead eyed a piece of chocolate cake. _

" _ Would you like some?" Tarrant must have seen the way she lustfully looked at the dessert, and quickly cut her a piece, placing it on a plate that appeared in front of her. "It won't be as filling as you would hope but dream chocolate cake is better than real chocolate cake. The dream makes it so much the more appetizing." He explained to her as he watched her look at the food in front of her. She avoided his gaze as she put a fork into the moist cake. Bringing it to her mouth she moaned at the way the chocolate simply melted on her tongue like hot fudge. _

" _ You're right, it simply it extraordinary." She hummed, trying to catch the chocolate crumbs that stuck to her wet lips. Chocolate was something she hadn't had in months and it was fulfilling a small craving that was growing in her. _

_ Tarrant watched her take a few more bites before his tireless curiosity could not be stilled any longer. He sat back in his chair, crossed his arms, and settled in for conversation.  _ " _ So Alice, my dear, how are you otherwise? Aside from the seasickness?" _

" _ I am doing well. Lord Ascot has tons of books for me to read and there are so many adventures in them. They really are delightful books. And the sea has the most beautiful sunrises and sunsets. Like the paintings in the great halls of Marmoreal." Alice answered after finishing her fourth large bite of the scrumptious cake. She tried her best to focus on the brilliant sunsets that occurred when the sun ignited itself in the sea. The way it’s last rays stroked the purple black sky, coaxing from it the most intoxicating magentas and citrus oranges, the deep crimson streaks and the last echoes of the pale blue sky. _

" _ What wondrous things they must be if they could ever compare to those masterpieces. Why, I would certainly love to see them." He marveled at the thought, his green eyes looking away from her and into the distance. She could see him trying to imagine the grand beauty, and she wished there was a way she could bring the images to him. They were what calmed and centered her on the roughest of days, when she was homesick for her place in England, not to even mention her home in Underland. _

" _ If this is a dream world, couldn't you? Couldn't I just think of the sunsets and they would appear, just like that?" Alice asked, the idea striking her as firmly as her nostalgia. _

" _ Well, I suppose they would. Anything is possible and nothing is impossible in the Evaporating World." Tarrant conceded with the shrug of his threadbare coated shoulders. _

_ Alice sat in her chair and closed her eyes, trying to still the rest of her body and focus her entire energies on the pictures she captured in her mind. She thought really hard about the way the sunset on the ocean blue waters, the white foam becoming different colors as they lapped at the boat.  She tried her best to turn the sky before them into the array of dazzling maritime collages, with their reds and pinks, blues and greens, oranges and yellows. Her head was beginning to spin with the exertion. _

" _ Why Alice,” the Hatter’s light lisp gasped, sending her heart reeling with happiness that her efforts must have paid off.  “It certainly is a sight to see." She opened her eyes and there, indeed. was the sunset just fifteen feet away in front of the two of them, shimmering in the distance as it had in her mind. Tarrant was looking at it in amazement. Despite all her effort to conjure up the image, it was gone within minutes, and Alice was sad because her memories still didn't seem to bring the sunsets justice. _

" _ I feel as if they are still a hundred times over more beautiful than that." Alice confessed, a small frown appearing on her face. Tarrant laughed in dismissal, reaching out to place a hand on hers. _

" _ They cannot be any more beautiful than you are." He lisped gently, his voice a near whisper. Alice blushed a little, her cheeks were burning at the statement, and Tarrant looked down quickly, almost as if embarrassed that he had said that. _

" _ Tarrant, I think I am going to come back to Underland. The more I come back to here the more I feel that the piece of myself that I am missing can be found here." She tried to change the subject, say something that would maybe turn his bashfulness into confidence. _

" _ Well, trying to go down the rabbit hole doesn't hurt. You must meet this new Gavin fellow that came to my table the other day, anyhow. He is an absolute conundrum of a man. I think he has something in for Mirana too." He closed his own eyes, focusing on his memories of the interloper, hoping that if Alice’s sunsets were not done justice, then the same could be said of the new rule stickler. Much to his delight, the face of Gavin appeared at the end of the table. _

" _ He has quite the interesting complexion."  _

_ Alice observed the memory portrait carefully, her eyes working the sharp edge of the extremely pale man’s long face, stopping at his piercing blue eyes before traveling down his long narrow nose to his wide mouth and short chin. Tarrant felt a twinge of fire burn in his belly as he watched Alice observe the knight. He did his best to change the subject as quickly as he could, trying to steal her attentions back to him. _

" _ He works in the Queen's court, what do you honestly expect?" Tarrant scoffed. _

" _ I suppose you are right," Alice admitted, and looked back at Tarrant with small furrows between her brow, her small mouth pouting at the corners.. _

" _ You're face tells me something is wrong dear." He knew she would answer him truthfully if he said something. She understood now that he was beginning to understand her from a mere glance. _

" _ It's just, well, something that the doctor," she paused and realized she had not expanded upon him up in conversation the last time she had talked to the Hatter. Just that he was some man that completely misunderstood Alice’s attentions. She thought it best that perhaps she should name the man. He was a person, despite his annoying faults. "The man I mentioned last dream I was here. And I was saying that he was a bit insistent. His name is Henry, he is quite the good looking man, but something about him drives me around the bend. I feel like it is something I should maybe be able to place my finger on. He hasn’t insisted on arresting me like this gallant knight has," she smiled shyly at the Hatter. “But he still isn’t someone I am sure I want to call a friend.” _

_ Tarrant's face dropped, his once bright smile falling into a false facade of one. and Alice could see the struggle he had within himself. He quickly covered the hurt with an inquisitive look on his face. "Oh?" _

" _ Yes, but not in a good way. It’s not because I’m so interested in his attention that I want to avoid it all the same."  _ **_Not the way you make me mad, the way I want you to look at me like he has_ ** _ , Alice thought to herself. Oh, how would she ever be able to figure out how to tell him the way he looked at her made her heart race and her face flush? She felt warm and safe whenever she was near him. She noticed this the first Time she was in Underland, but there was certainly no time or purpose to think of it then, not when there was a Jabberwocky to be slain and a queen to be avenged! Time was not her friend then! Alice continued on, trying to ignore the regret that welled at the base of her throat in a hard knot she struggled to swallow past. "He asked me if I had a beau at home and I had to tell him that it was complicated. Do you think that silly things such as love should ever be complicated?" _

" _ Alice, that whole word ‘love’ means nothing but complication. It's a pure transportation into the world of the insane. I can't say I would know the whole way down-" _

" _ Are you in love with someone?" She interrupted him and she grew hot and embarrassed at her reaction. He would certainly understand how she felt now. Damn her impatience and her inability to take her own advice! _

" _ Well," he paused and looked at her. Then he looked down "Yes. Yes I am. And, well, I suppose, much like you told your doctor friend, it's complicated." _

" _ Can you tell me more?" She inquired, ignoring the way the knot in her throat ignited her chest, sending a burning fire that was consuming the area behind her breasts, threatening to cut off her air supply. Who was he ever in love with? Mirana? They were very good friends indeed. But why was he here in the Evaporating World and not with her.?Unless he didn't know how to tell her of his feelings? Why did she really care? It was none of her business, and she was being unfair to fall into his world and demand that he have feelings for her the way she had for him.  _

" _ I will Alice, dear, but you must come back to Underland. I am afraid there is no other way than to tell you all about this complicated thing." Tarrant’s gaze flickered from the tea stained table to meet her own, his green eyes dancing with thought and desire. _

" _ Is she above you or below you?" Alice ventured another question. _

" _ What?" Tarrant asked, his fiery busy brows knitting in the center as his mouth twisted. _

" _ That is what Henry asked me; is she above you or below you?" _

" _ Nope, no more time for riddles, fair one. I will answer no more questions about this." Tarrant’s eyebrows flatlined as his eyes flashed a yellow of warning, his fingers beginning to dance along the edge of the table cloth. He reached for the teacup before him, his bethimbled finger  _ tink- _ ing softly against porcelain. He lifted the empty cup to his lips/ _

_ As she watched the Hatter, trying to read him as well as he seemed to read her, Alice felt a jolt in her limbs, the pulling motion that signaled it was time for goodbyes lashed at her skin, and her fear was confirmed when she saw sadness growing in the Hatter's eyes. _

" _ Am I disappearing?" She could hear her voice weaken, and the corners of her vision began to tremble as she tried to focus on the man sitting before her in the Evaporating World. _

" _ I'm afraid so, dear heart. But I think I shall see you soon enough, won't I?" He asked, and he put a hand on her cheek. The rough callouses of his fingers pulled at soft skin, and she did her best to fight the tears that were tickling the edges of her eyes. _

" _ Fairfarren, Tarrant." She whispered heavily and put a fading hand on the one that cupped her cheek. _

" _ Fairfarren, Alice." Came the faint, familiar lisp that was now fading away. _

Alice woke with a start and found that the sun was now streaming through her windows. She blinked and sat up, feeling quite rested and much better. She stood up, throwing a robe around her shoulders before leaving her cabin, quite certain that she would tell the crew to turn around. It was time to be heading home to England. Alice wanted to know the answer to Tarrant's love and she wanted to know what Iracebeth was up to. So her only choice was to return to the rabbit hole and fall down once again. She shuddered at the thought of the tumble and the fear that welled in her tummy every time she took the plunge, but she knew that once she hit the bottom, she would be the closest to home she had ever been since her father died. As she rose to the deck she was quickly blocked by some sailors who grabbed her arms.

"Be careful, Miss! You almost got yehself skewered." The large sailor said to her and motioned to two gentlemen fencing with one another, headless broomsticks in their hands. 

Alice watched as one clearly had the proper training, the way he agilely dance back and forth easily dodging the other's broom stick. The burly opponent lounged and thrust the broomstick forth crudely, looking as though he was trying to at least impale the lithe adversary. Alice took a closer look at the more trained competitor and realized that it was Henry. His white shirt was flowing loosely about his body as he easily feigned the attacker and leapt out of the way. What happened to the mild mannered doctor that sat with her in her room day after day driving her up the wall with his mindless drivel? The broomstick duel went on for several more minutes and Alice watched in utter boredom. She had seen (been involved in, in fact) much greater than silly broomsticks battles and man boys dancing around each other trying to prove their masculinity. Not much to Alice’s surprise, Henry gained the upper hand and knocked the broomstick to one side. The opponent crumpled to the ground, Henry's broomstick to his adam's apple. Alice turned away while everyone else clapped at the doctor's victory, trying to move down the stairs a quickly as she could to return to her cabin and bide her time to talk to the captain later on after tea time, and was mortified when he made it clear that he had seen her. 

"Miss Kingsleigh, why what a surprise to see you up and about."

"Mister Lewis," She answered, turning and looking at him. Sweat covered his face and a full smile crossed his lips.

"Sorry you had to see our little duel. Mr. Muller here thought he would be the manliest man on the ship. And I had to show him that just because I am a little educated doesn't mean I'm not tough. But, of course, you already know this, my smart dear, do you not?"

"I suppose," She said, looking at Mr. Muller who was being helped up by some fellow shipmates. "but I don't see the point in proving anything with broomsticks."

"Real swords could get dangerous.” Henry sniffed as he was beginning to catch his breath. His long cheeks were pink with exertion, and it was apparent his over the top victory was fueling his pride as he stood with an air of swagger. “It's a good thing you are up now, because I was going to visit you later on. Lord Ascot is bringing together a celebration tonight for our sixth month anniversary on this vessel. And he wanted to lift our spirits. Just because we haven't made it to China doesn't mean we haven't accomplished anything else and the whole trip hasn't been a wasted experience." He smiled as he waited for her reaction.

"Well, that is rather, uh, lordly of him." She responded. She hated these aristocratic parties that involved nothing but more and more quadrille.

"Indeed, Miss Kingsleigh, and I shall have to lead you in the most wonderful quadrille I've ever learned." Henry replied with the nod of his head.

"I am tired of quadrille," A playful smile danced across her lips and she looked at him. "But tell me, Henry are you as good at Futterwacken as you are at quadrille? Certainly your broomsmanship means you’ve learned how to Futterwacken just as...vehemently."

"Wacken what?" Henry stumbled over the word, looking at her with knitted brows and a scowl across his pink mouth. "What are you talking about, dear Alice?"

"Futterwacken, it's one of the most beautiful dances I have ever seen. But I've met a slim picking of gentlemen who are able to dance it so gracefully and with life." She smiled and backed away from him as he looked at her and laughed.

"You are such a strange, strange dame, Miss Kingsleigh. A complete puzzle," He grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "Please come tonight, Alice, and dance with me. I absolutely love puzzles." He smiled and she frowned.

"I'm not sure I am much in the mood for a party. I was hoping that Lord Ascot would be around so that I could ask him a question." Alice pulled from his grip, wanting to wipe her arm that was glittering with the sweat that he had accumulated from his grip on the broom. She instead sneered at Henry as she began to turn from him.

"Ask me anything," A deep voice came from behind her and Alice spun around to see Lord Ascot striding the couple's way.

"Could we walk, sir, and talk? I don't feel quite comfortable enough here to ask." She turned her head to look at Henry, making eye contact with the man and narrowing her green eyes to clearly show what made her uneasy.

"Oh, but of course Alice!" He agrred, and held out his elbow for her to latch on to. Alice quickly walked around the doctor and entwined her arm in Lord Ascot's. They walked down the boat until they reached the bow. The commotion of the duel had ended almost as soon as it began and all the workers had returned to their posts.

"Now, what is it you have in mind, Alice?" Lord Ascot turned his head to look down at hte girl

"I want- not I  _ need _  to go back, Lord Ascot. I am dreadfully sorry to disappoint you by not making it all the way to China with you." Alice looked up at the man, trying to see how disappointed he was in her desire to give up. Or worse, his delight in her failure.

"Oh Alice, worry not. And do not be ashamed in your attempt. Many sailors have set out to the Far East, and there’s a reason that those who are successful are rewarded greatly, it is a tough task, and it is an undertaking that is hard for a novice sailor like you and I. I am a tradesman, and you are a lord’s daughter. Do not feel too defeated in your first failed attempt.” He pulled his arm from hers, and she dropped her arms to her side, happy that at least he understood her struggle. She watched as he crossed his arms over his chest, his mouth setting into a straight line as he confessed further to her. “To be honest, we need to head back. This…celebration…tonight is more of a way for me to announce that we are returning back to Europe. I have been too far from a command post for me to continue onwards for this year. We can try again next, Alice. We will make it China."

"I've no doubt you will, Lord Ascot. But I simply cannot take your offer to go with you. I feel there are more things I need to be doing in England, back home."

"Right then," He said looking at her, disappointment ringing in his eyes. He put his hand on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Alice, I understand. I think for now you are just homesick, so I won't be retracting my offer until you have thoroughly thought everything through and know what you are going to do."

"Thank you, sir," Alice answered with a sigh of relief.

"Are you going to come to my party tonight?" He jovially asked he, pulling at his moustache.

"Well, sir, if you are asking me, of course, I would love to." She gently accepted the offer so as not to insult the host.

"Oh good. You must show this Henry my wife has encouraged me to bring aboard that being a real gentleman is not spearing another's liver out. It's leading a lady in a wonderful dance." He said and tipped his hat to her. "Good day, Alice."

"Fairfarren," She returned the farewell, and he walked toward his cabin. Whatever did she do to get wrapped up in this giant mess?


	8. The Same Height of Opportunity

The ship’s deck was illuminated by softly colored paper lanterns and long poles with flaming heads whose flames flickered lazily in the oceanic breeze. Alice stood off to the side, trying her best to remain in the shadows of the ongoing gather. She was adorned in her best red dress, a silky gown which had draped shoulders and a gathered waist; the long skirt hid the worn boots she wore beneath. Her long blonde curly hair was piled up on her head in carefully pinned swirls and twirls, an elegant pattern her mother had spent hours teaching her to master. She regretted wearing the dress, even if she had done it to be kind to Lord Ascot, as she had not succeeded in enjoying herself an ounce, but instead had been the sight at the party. The only other women were some prostitutes the sailors had snuck aboard at the last port, much to the captain’s dismay. The girls were far more interested in the coin bags the men carried at their hips than they were in what Alice wore, much less in what she had to say. As for the men, they were mostly drunk and laughing obscenely at the things the girls whispered into their ears, which Alice doubted was truly that funny. A select few were drunk enough to demonstrate various jigs and dances from their native towns. The bawdiness of the activity and the air of promiscuity was what had Alice banished to the outskirts of the event, trying to avoid all the attention that was unwelcomely brought to her. She particularly did not like the way some of the men looked at her, as if she were something to eat at that moment in time.

She was distracted, watching some red headed men dance around each other when a hand caught her delicate arm. "Alice," The voice attached to the arm said and she turned around. Her heart sank when she saw his face.

"Oh, well hello, Henry." She said trying to hide the dread in her voice.

"It's almost time for the quadrille and I am most hoping that you will come and dance with me." He smiled widely at her and held out his hand.

Alice looked around looking for a way to excuse herself, escape the bondage of a long dance she had lost all interest in before she had left England, when she mistakenly caught Lord Ascot's eyes. He made an exaggerated motion with his head as if to say _ "Go on, accept his offer!" _ . Alice took the doctor's hand with much dismay and he chuckled lightly as he appraised what she assumed was a grimace on her pale mouth.

"Oh, dear Alice, I am so glad you are going to dance with me tonight." He replied with more excitement that Alice wanted, and kissed her hand.

She hoped that another set of intoxicated dancers would steal the makeshift dance floor before he could lead her on and summon the turn of the gramophone to sing a song composed of the most delicate of orchestras. Alice did not understand delicacy, and she surely did not want to learn it now. She looked around eagerly for someone to encourage to take the stage next, any man. Someone preferably drunk enough to make a scene so she could steal away. Her stomach churned as the giddy song the Irishmen danced to came to an end. And the horrid notes of a quadrille began.

Henry took her hand in his with a confident grab and began leading her in the steps of the classic ballroom dance. She fell back into her thoughts, her feet knowing what they must do to spin her around, her arms relying on Henry’s leading touches, to bring her smoothly through the steps of a dance she had practiced thousands of times over in her teenage years. While Alice slipped into her thoughts, Henry sank deeper in the vision of Alice which echoed as a never ending Cheshire grin upon his face. She began to feel horridly uncomfortable and it caused her distance herself from him in the dance as far as the steps would allow.

"Alice, you are one of the most intelligent and fascinating girls I have ever met, I must be honest." Henry began to speak, his words pulling her away from her deep thinking.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She answered as she looked up at him. He smiled more deeply and she felt an agonizing fire begin to alight in her cheeks.

"There is nothing to apologize for, dear one. It's just that you are one of a kind. I like things that are one of a kind." He continued on. "And so, fair Alice,"

"Don't call me fair." She pulled away from him in the middle of the dance, anger now burning her bosom at the utterance of that word with her name. Or perhaps not the utterance, but the utterer instead. Why was she so angry at this adjective? It just described the color of her skin or perhaps the equality of her judgement. She didn't want to even get close to him now. She wanted nothing to do with this…this doctor.

"Alice, I'm sorry. I was only just admiring the fair radiance of your face. Please, I didn't mean to upset you I promise." He took her by the shoulders. "I never want to upset you, I truly don’t. The idea of hurting you, pains me, Alice. Because you see, well,” His cheeks flushed a deep pink as he dropped his dark gaze from her. “I’m rather embarrassed to say I’ve fallen so quickly and so deeply, but the truth is, Alice, that I love you." His brown eyes fluttered back up to meet her green ones, and what had turned into a worried frown now blossomed once more into a smile for her. Alice felt her stomach churn again. "And I just wanted to tell you that I want everything that is one of a kind. Well, that is to say, I wish I could have everything that is one of a kind. They are things that capture my heart and my attention." He paused and he seemed as if he were searching for something to say to her. "I am saying this poorly, Alice, but I will say it all the same….I just wanted to ask you to be mine."

"What?" She demanded, her mouth curving into a semi-circle reflecting her horror, and pulled away again in the middle of the dance.

"Please, Alice, just listen to me.” Henry tried to reason with her. “I know that we haven't known each other for long, and that our conversations haven’t been the invirgorating. But the veracity and the audacity of you just inspires me." He spoke quickly, his hands on her shoulders once more, and she could feel him willing her to look at him. "I am not trying to force myself on you, or even try to put ideas in your head. I just wanted to let you know that I have fallen very much in love with you. I want you to be my wife Alice. I want to be your husband. I want to protect and love and guard you." His hands fell from her shoulders to his sides and she dared to look at him. His eyes were pleading with her to give him a chance, to think it over. But Alice didn’t need to. She knew her answer before he even asked his question.

"No," Alice took a step away from him, her right arm rising in front of her body to provide some barrier between herself and him.

"I want to be there with you in the greatest of times and the worst of times." He came toward her, his hands splayed before him as if he were reasoning with an unruly colleague.

"No," she insisted, taking another step back and raising her hand higher.

"Just give me a chance to prove myself, please!" He begged and reached out to cease her by her upper arms, locking her in place before him.

"No, no, no!" Alice yelled and wrenched herself from his grip. "Leave me be." She turned quickly and ran. Silly Alice, why was she always running? She thought to herself, but headed further from the dance floor as fast as she could.

She continued to run, her boots clacking along the floorboards of the ship, and her lungs screaming for air as she put more distance between her and the man who wanted her so badly. She only stopped when she had lost him— for now. It was a boat. She couldn't run forever. But for now she could vomit over the side of the boat, after all. He was bound to catch up with her at some point, and when he did, she couldn’t hope that a tumble down the rabbit hole would be able to save her from an answer she didn’t want to give again.

Her head began to spin as she carefully climbed down the steps to the galley, making her way down the rocking hallway to the door that had become familiar to her on the trip. The door that led to her small slice of privacy on a ship that sought to expose every inch of her. Pour out all her insecurities and her failings, make way to dreams that would destroy her and tear her apart. This was too much pressure and too much thinking. It was making her world topsy turvy, which was making her very, very sick.

She quickly entered her small quarters, locking the door securely behind her. She began to pull the dress from her body, leaving it in a heap on the floor, pulling her underclothes away and throwing her boots in the corner of the room. She ripped the stockings she had so uncharacteristically donned her feet with upon the discarded dress, reaching for her night shift, pulling it over her trembling body.

She was so tired and she was homesick. She wanted this trip to truly be over, she wanted Lord Ascot to make his announcement now, to order the captain to turn the ship around. She needed to go back to England. She needed to find her bloody rabbit hole. She needed this madness to stop by finding the madness that had started it all.

She lay her exhausted body on her bed, pulling the worn quilt around herself, settling into the pillow. Her eyes were heavy, but sleep seemed to take forever to return this evening. Alice tossed and turned in her bed again, until finally she was visited and her eyes drifted away, her mind sinking once more into Wonderland. But, to her dismay, this Time at the beginning. 

_ Alice wandered through the woods and by now she knew she was lost. She had struggled in the hall of doors, almost forgetting the key when she had made herself big, and had trouble wielding it when she made herself too small with too much pishalver. What a horrid day this was turning out to be. _

_ First there was that unbearable situation with Henry. She felt bad. She truly did. Henry wasn’t all that bad, and he certainly would make some very lucky woman extremely happy someday. And he was probably so sincere and meant all the wonderful things he said about her. They were such sweet and nice things. But what upset Alice more was the fact that they weren't coming from the one person she wanted to hear them from. They were coming from a whole other source. Why was her life being such a cruel tease? Why was she able to return to Underland in her sleep, but her return in her waking hours seemed forever away? _

_ Her head spinning, and her heart aching, Alice conceded that she was, indeed, hopeless lost. To her relief, she spotted a giant flat boulder in the midst of a small clearing and sat down upon it. She brought her knees to her forehead and crumpled her forehead onto the bony ends of her knees, folding her body over on itself. She began to weep as she had never wept before. She was not just lost in Underland, oh no. This was just a small portion of where she had misplaced all her direction. She was lost in all directions, of every aspect of her life. Shouldn't she already be smitten with a wonderful man by now and having his babies? That's what she had been told anyhow. _

_ But Alice did love. That was the curious part about it. However, like most her life, this love was so very complicated. And all Alice felt she could do was weep and weep many tears. Perhaps she would fill the whole land again with a flood of her tears and drown. Then she wouldn't have to worry about loving or be loved. Doing something in this world or relying on other people.  _ **_That would be such a wonderful place_ ** _ , she thought to herself. _

" _ Alice?" A familiar voice interrupted her dismal thoughts and she looked up with a tear stained face. _

" _ Thackery?" She exclaimed as she looked up and beheld the sight of the unstable hare. _

" _ What are you doing out here? Don't you usually just go straight to the table?" He asked and carefully hopped up to the boulder. _

" _ Usually I do,” she agreed with his assessment, her shoulders falling as she considered the representation. “I suppose my dreams are a mirror to my life. Nothing is ever straight." _

" _ Ahh, that's a poor way of thinking about it. I like to consider it as more of an adventure." He scolded and bounded down a path. “Sometimes you need to be dropped off at the beginning to find another way through it. Or else to remember the way you came. If you constantly hop to the middle, you just might forget how to get to there.” _

" _ Where are you going?" She watched as he bounded off without looking back. _

" _ Well to the party of course. Aren't you coming? You sure are quite dressed up for one." He replied as he bounded forward. _

_ Alice looked down at her attire and was surprised to find herself in the beautiful red dress she had worn earlier to the ship's party instead of in the shift she had worn to bed. With a sigh, she knew better than to let the mad rabbit too far out of sight, and stood to her feet once more. Her energy was low as she began to walk forward, so much of it spent on what Absolem would scold her ‘useless tears’. So she took the back of her hand wiped them away, clearing her vision to what was before her. Then she began to follow the March Hare on his winding trek through the dense thicket of trees. _

_ She followed Thackery for what seemed like ages before coming to the familiar clearing with the table set upon the worn Persian rug. Its sole occupant sat at the head of the table, his head folded in, his arms across his chest.  _ **_He’s like the dead, sitting there so still and proper._ ** _ Alice pondered as she took in what Tarrant looked like when she wasn’t in his pesnce. _

" _ Tarrant, I've brought a guest." Thackery said and bounded up to the table, laughing madly. Tarrant sat at his chair unmoving, clearly not seeing that the guest in question was one he very much would like to see. _

" _ How delightful, Thack. But I can't say I'm quite in the mood for seeing anyone today." The Hatter responded, still not looking up from his slouched position. _

" _ Oh but I think you will like this one," Thackery argued as he bounded across the table and into the woods again. Tarrant looked up quickly and paused. _

" _ Alice?" He exclaimed and stood, upsetting the white bone china tea cup before him. It fell to its side, spilling tea over the badly stained table covering. “Why, it's my fair Alice!" He worked his way around the table before breaking out in a run to her, throwing his arms about her when he reached her presence and kissed her cheek. _

_ Alice blushed and leaned against him as she lost her breathe and balance. He held her tight in his arms. "I am seeing you again?" He held onto her as though he couldn't believe what his brilliant green eyes showed was indeed before him in full Evaporating flesh. _

" _ I am so happy to see you again, Hatter." She greeted him, pulling away from his embrace to reach up and touch his cheek. He leaned his face into it and looked at her with his beautiful emerald green eyes. _

_ They stood there, in each other's arms, taking in the curve of the other’s cheek, the color of the skin, the slight blemishes left by battles past. They drank in each other, mesmerized and paralyzed by the sight before them. Not once did she think about that fact that neither of them thought this wrong or unnatural. They just stood together and basked in the sight of the other. After an eternity, or just mere seconds, Tarrant finally stirred and awoke Alice from her trance, pulling her along with him by the hand to the table. _

" _ Please, tell me of your adventures today and why you are wearing this inspiring dress. Tell me why your hair is so lovely as you sleep.” He reached up gingerly to touch her perfectly coifed hair, his fingers ghosting the curves of locks she had not pulled from their strongholds. “But I suppose your hair is always lovely in your sleep, the way it glows like the sun. It brings radiance to the beautiful face that it cascades down. It absolutely takes away-" _

" _ Hatter!" She interrupted him, her hands falling on his forearms to cease his incessant ramble. Tarrant smiled down at her and she blushed again. This flushing of her face was getting on her nerves. How many times would she turn the color of a tulip in her dreams? _

" _ Right, I'm fine." He conceded. He reached to the center of the table where the pastries were haphazardly stacked, reaching his hand among the thick. His hand returned with a  cupcake which he offered to her, and she took eagerly. After she had done so, he poured tea into her blue china cup. "Onto the day's events." He commanded her, settling back into his chair. _

" _ Well, first off there was a fight with broomsticks on the deck today." She started, but found she wasn’t sure where she wanted to go next. _

_ She instead stopped to take a bite of her cupcake. It was sweet and delicious, the way dream food always was. She chewed it, trying to figure out whether she should tell the Hatter about her second proposal tonight. She wanted to, she loved confiding in him. He listened so well to her like she was telling the grandest adventure in all of Underland. But he had been with her in her greatest moment. Her life would be no grander than it was in her other world. _

" _ I hope no one was harmed in the fiercesome battle." He commented when she still said nothing. _

" _ Oh, no. It was merely a bunch of childlike men swinging poles at one another. It seemed so trivial compared to what I've seen. War is something that should never be taken lightly." Alice replied with a slight frown playing on the corners of her mouth. _

" _ Alice, you are my puzzle." He watched her curiously, his eyes following the curve of her face. "But do go on. I absolutely love your tales of adventures on this impetuous journey." _

" _ They aren't journeys. Journeys are when we go new places, do new things. We use our muchness." Alice corrected him, placing the cupcake down on the plate before her with emphasis. How could he call her life above a journey? She saw it as nothing but a trial she had to endure. _

" _ Alice, you always see life as you were here. Either too tall or too small. Each day is the same height of opportunity. It's just a…hatter?...m…matter (oh joy! another word of m!)…of seeing it that way." He smiled as he gently resisted her idea, placing his hand gently on hers. She paused and looked at him. She had to tell him, but she decided she had to tell him as though he was the brain she thought to. He could help her figure out his riddle. _

" _ There's more, Tarrant." _

" _ About the duel? Did it end dreadfully?" His red mouth curved in concern. _

" _ It ended predictably.” Alice tilted her head gently, but shook it, dismissing the thought of the fight. “But no, Tarrant, no it has to do with a party that happened on the ship later that day." _

" _ Oh, parties, I do love good parties! Tell me, Alice, was there good dancing? Did anyone do exceptional Futterwacken?" _

" _ I am happy to say that you hold the title of the Futterwacken king." She informed him with a satisfied smiled. It quickly melted when she began to search for ways to tell him what had occurred. "There were quite a few amusing dances. But I was asked to quadrille so I did not get to try any of them" _

" _ Quadrille?" _

" _ It's some fancy dance that people of my world with money learn to dance beautifully with each other. It becomes to engrained one can do it while thinking of great conundrums." Alice spread her arms wide, her eyes rolling as she tried to explain the ridiculousness of the ritual. _

" _ Well, it sounds a perfect way to pass the time in solving riddles.” His green eyes continued to watch her every movement, narrowing slightly as he conceded that her actions did not match her words. “But the way you look when you talk about it makes me wonder that it isn't frumious." _

" _ Oh, it's terribly frumious." She agreed and a laugh danced across her lips. Tarrant’s smile returned, and he gripped her hands in his now. _

" _ Please continue. So you danced this quadrille. With whom did you dance, my fair one?" He asked and looked at her eagerly. Alice couldn’t help but feel the corners of her mouth turn upwards at the way his endearment slipped out of his lips. _

" _ I danced with the doctor I told you about, Henry. He was a very fine dancer I must admit. But the quadrille is not a dance to really show how enthusiastic one is." She looked down and began to pull her hands away. _

" _ Whatever is the matter? Alice, are you feeling well?" The Hatter asked and placed a hand on her cheek, then he forehead. _

" _ No, I just…we were dancing and I was thinking. Oh Tarrant I was thinking about the way that my very twisted insides feel. They feel so utterly lost and confused, as if I am still missing something. And I think I am beginning to figure it out." She stopped, thinking he would interrupt her, but to her relief, or perhaps disappointment?, he didn't. "And then Henry began talking to me. About how I was one of a kind, how I was the only girl he'd ever met just like me. I think I should have been flattered.” The words were tumbling out of her mouth, with no dam to stop their flow at this point. It was all going to spill before his feet in a big ugly mess, and she was sure she’d be left alone to pick up the pieces. “He said he admired my tenacity and my audacity. He said he thought I was fair. When he used that word, fair, something inside me burned right up inside. It made me angry!" Alice could feel the rage build up again, tears beginning to sheen her vision. _

" _ But Alice, you are fair. He was only using the proper word to describe to you how you are." Tarrant reasoned, his head cocking to the side as he looked at her with knitted brows. "At least he is quick enough to recognize that." _

" _ But he wasn't just complimenting me to compliment me. Tarrant, he asked me to marry him” Alice winced as the word came out of her mouth. “I denied him, several times I believe, but I couldn't get the burn of that word fair out of my mind. And I realize I probably should have been flattered and floating on air. But Tarrant, I don't love him." She said and looked at the hat maker with wild wide green eyes. He paused and looked at her curiously. _

" _ Alice, will you ever know when you love?" _

" _ I began to question that myself, as I was hurling yet again into the ocean." She said and laughed, trying to relieve the tension that began to grow around the two of them. "But I realized as I was drifting off to sleep this evening that I do love. I love someone very dearly. But it's like I said before, it's so very complicated." _

" _ Alice, my puzzle, perhaps you could tell me and I could help you solve this riddle." He offered his help gently, and she knew that she should trust him. She needed to trust him at some point if she ever wanted this conundrum to solve itself. Alice looked down at her lap, embarrassed. Tarrant put his hands on her face and she looked up at him again. _

_ "Alice, perhaps I know exactly how you are feeling right now." He suggested, his green eyes exploring her face once more. Alice smiled a little and looked at him. _

" _ The very best way to tell a girl you love her is by kissing her, you know. That's what I've been told ever since I was a tike." She smiled at him and he paused, his face fell a little. And then he leaned forward, ever so close to her… _

" _ Alice!" A small voice called from the end of the table. Tarrant dropped his hand from the girl's face and both looked down the table. _

" _ Mally," Alice said first, recognizing the oversized mouse standing at the end of the table. _

" _ You're back to Underland?" The dormouse’s tail flicked as she asked the question. _

" _ Well, in the Evaporating World for now. I'm afraid I am a bit far from the rabbit hole in my land for the Time being, but I am quickly making my way back. I had to solve a couple things while I was back for my visit up there." She smiled and folded her hands together on the table. _

" _ Well, it's very nice seeing you around, Champion." Mally responded, though Alice could swear she heard a bit of bitterness in her squeak. Alice noticed the way the creature eyed the Hatter and it brought curious thoughts to her mind. Mally sat at the table across from her, and she fully had Tarrant’s attention now _

_ “Why is it you’ve returned, Mally. You aren’t one for sitting about this table and doing nothing.” Tarrant asked her, his voice on edge. Alice glanced over at him, her soft eyebrwos crossing as she tried to figure out what had set him off. _

" _ Rumor has it that Iracebeth is forming her rebels into an effective group. She wants a formal battle with Mirana herself, no more pieces to go in for her. She wants to Checkmate the queen." Mally answered and looked pointedly at Alice as she added the next line. "Seems that she should have been destroyed on the Frabjous day, she was probably the Jabberwocky the Oraculum spoke of." _

" _ I am sure the Vorpal sword would have directed me toward her had she been the fiercesome creature." Alice retorted. She was in no way going to be insulted by Mally. She was tired of being bossed and bullied around by the little dormouse. She barely reached up to Alice's knee! Tarrant only glared at Mally and shook his head. _

" _ Besides, you know that the Jabberwocky is not royalty. He is a creature, a terrible one at that, not a queen. The poem would have said so." _

" _ Well, hopefully Mirana will see what is going on. The only thing she seems to notice in her courts now is Gavin." Mally replied, with another unsatisfied whip of her tail. _

" _ Oh, that is a horrid creature." Tarrant agreed as he wrinkled his nose. _

" _ Gavin? I'm sorry I can't remember meeting him." Alice interrupted, trying to think of the hundreds of names she had met. _

" _ Gavin is new to the Queen's court, the one I showed you one of the last times you visited." Tarrant said and looked at her. _

" _ Oh yes, now I remember." Alice nodded her head and recalled the flaxen featured man Tarrant had showed her to her mind now _

" _ The stupid toadie was the one who tried to have me arrested!" Tarrant slightly stuck his nose in the air, a pure look of indignation. "I wouldn't have it though, Time is keeping me here." _

" _ Hardly," Mally said, glaring once more at Alice. _

" _ Is Gavin royalty then?" Alice asked, as she tried to ignore the rodent who was looking down her nose at Alice. _

" _ No one is quite sure what he is." Mally answered, clearly making up for Tarrant's lack of knowledge. "You'll have to excuse the Hatter. He's been in the Evaporating World for quite some Time. Seems like someone keeps offending him." She said with a bit in the edge of her words. _

" _ He is a rather interesting fellow, from the brief period we met. Gavin, that is. Not Time." Tarrant said and turned to Alice. "But, of course, the sooner you return to Underland the sooner you will be able to see and think for yourself." Tarrant smiled at her once more, his eyebrows arching as he thought of her return. But just as quickly as he light up, he fell back down with a large frown on his red lips. "Perhaps you will be on your way back though now." _

_ Alice looked down at her hands which were now fading. She glanced up and saw a little smile of approval dance across Mally face. That wretched mouse always looking to tear her apart at the seams! Alice took her mind off Mallymkin and looked now at Tarrant. _

" _ Perhaps I shall see you tomorrow, dear Hatter?" She asked and she could hear her voice becoming weaker as well. _

" _ Yes! Of course, do your best to hurry back!" He said. Alice closed her eyes and leaned forward, giving him a kiss on the cheek. _

" _ Fairfarren, Tarrant." _

" _ Fairfarren, Alice." He said. _

Alice awoke disoriented but awake in the ship's bed. She was wrapped in the quilt, shivering in her shift, her dress no longer on her body. She looked down from her bunk and saw the crimson material in a heap on the floor.

She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, when her eyes’ attention was caught. She turned her head to look at the place beside her bunk. Something glittered on the table next to her. It was a ring— a diamond encased in gold. Next to it sat a card. She picked it up and read it:

_ Alice, _

_ Please do not cast me off hastily. Perhaps the man you always say in your dreams at night is not meant for you. Maybe that is why he stays in your dreams instead of materializing into true life. Please use your head Alice. I will be in England with Lord Ascot before our next adventure sets off. I know we are headed home that way. You left before you could hear the announcement that you were going off on your own vessel, with a few hands of men to get home so much more the quickly. Goodbye, Alice. For now anyways, _

_ Sincerely _

_ Henry _

She was headed home. She was headed home so much sooner than she thought.

She needed to pack.

Casting the letter aside, Alice tumbled from the bed and scurried over to her trunk to begin to replace everything that had made its way into the light on her time abroad. 

 


	9. A Visit from the Queen

Tarrant sat upright at his table in the present, his green eyes flickering a warning yellow, and his arms were crossed over his chest, clearly demonstrating he was not the least bit excited to be awakened. But it was Mirana who sat next to him, in the chair that the fair Alice always sat in while she visited in the Evaporating World. If he closed his eyes, he knew that he would be able to see her muddy green eyes looking at him now. She was relaying to him the angst of being stuck aboard a vessel with an irksome bachelor or wearily confiding in the milliner that she was more lost than she was before she fell down the rabbit hole. She could say anything and he would hold on with rapt attention, willing Alice to be with him for just a few more breaths, mustering the courage to say what was truly on his mind. What Alice had made clear that he should do the last time she sat here;  _ the very best way to show…you love her is by kissing her.  _ He had been so damned close, before Mally and her meddling ways interrupted his demonstration. But surely the next time he could find the muchness once more…and she would be sitting there, and he wouldn’t give her a chance to speak any more about that Henry. He would do as she said…

“Tarrant, are you listening to me?” Mirana's voice brought him back to the present.

He shook his head slightly, trying to refocus his eyes on the pale blonde before him. “Uhm, yes, of course I have been listening, your Majesty,” he tilted his chin reverently.

"I know you've been seeing Alice in your wait." Mirana replied pointedly, her look was stern and Tarrant knew that he was on the receiving end of the annoyance. "If that is her choice to wander back here in her Evaporating World I cannot punish you for entertaining her during her visits. It's to be expected that you should entertain her, since she is Underland's heroine. But, Tarrant Hightopp, I cannot accept that you are allowing things from this world to enter into hers." Her high voice was lowered into a growling scold. Tarrant rolled his green eyes dramatically in response.

"It's just a bloody handkerchief!" He cried out.

“I do not care what was given, as long as you have given her something you are treading on the very laws that keeps Underland and Upperland from one another.” Mirana clearly was not backing down from this fight.

Tarrant would not either. He had seen how poorly Alice looked in her first visit to him, and if it would take some of Underland’s impossibleness to make her better, than he would most certainly give it to her! Tarrant returned Mirana’s harsh gaze, his eyes glowing amber. "I donnae know why this es such a problem! I gave 'er me han'kerchef an' now the 'ole kweens army es aftah me!" He was growing angry at the thought that Mirana was really sending people to bother him at his table because of a silly handkerchief.  _ And the candies _ , Tarrant corrected himself.  _ But Mirana does not need to concern her little royal head about those _ . "She es comin back!" He finally admitted. Mirana looked at him in wonder.

"When? If you've been talking to her as much as you say you have, almost a year in our time at least, when is she coming back?" Mirana’s dark mouth fell slightly as she tried to reason out the answer as to why the Champion was gone so long, and yet was insisting she would be back. Tarrant felt sad for her, that she did not believe Alice’s words. But she had not seen Alice’s face, so surely she could not know that the Champion, the Wondrous Alice meant it.

"I donnae know when!" He responded, his accent dying off. "All I know is that last night she was about a week's travel from London. Which means we here have a little more than week until she will need to find the rabbit hole!" He answered and slammed his hand on the table.

"Tarrant, we don't know if that's a week or a month. Absolem only travels so fast and sometimes a week here is only seconds there. A week there is quarter a year for us. Tarrant, we can't know. And we can’t know if she’s every truly coming back." Mirana’s eyebrows rose slightly, carefully treading around what she was to believe was the truth.

"She  _ will  _ be coming back, Mirana,” Tarrant turned on the queen once more, knocking her off a peg by using her given name. “There is no doubting that wonderful girl. As for the discrepancies between worlds? Get Time to figure out what his brother is doing."

"My brother goes without me. I don't like to think of us as friends." The clock huffed. Mirana glanced down at the pocket watch before Tarrant and sighed defeatedly.

"Time, please we must know when the hero will be here. So we can send McTwisp." She tried to reason with the entity, but she kept her eyes trained on Tarrant, fully communicating her irritation and botheration with his insolence and insistence.

"I don't feel like staying with my brother. I love racing ahead. It's so much more fun than the horrid way he trudges along, with all the waste and disregard of him. Why don't you just make sure Hightopp tells you when she'll be here? I am sure he's keeping some kind of calendar for when does, he listens to every word she says like it's the best thing since the defeat of the Jabberwocky." The clock piece responded dismissively.

"How do you know? You sleep there only to be awakened by some trudging footstep in this world." Tarrant asked defensively.

"I do not care if he keeps a Time or is trying to estimate! I want to know when Alice will be here." Mirana interrupted the impending quarrel between the two.

"I will awake Hightopp when I hear from her mouth that she is here," Swore Time. "But I am still thoroughly bruised by the way that child wasted me, I would very much like to wait until she realizes she should appreciate her Time."

"I'm sure she will." Mirana’s voice was that of the diplomat, gentle and lilting, almost as if apologizing for interrupting the controlling deity. Tarrant wanted to strangle her for it, Time was a fickle creature, why should she waste her decencies on him? Tarrant could see that she saw his scowl directed her way. "I'm not as naïve as most of my court thinks me. I know what Iracebeth is doing. I know how much we are going to be in need of Alice. But I also know that the child loves to arrive too late."

"I did not ever say I thought you to be lack of wit, dear Queen." Tarrant said and bowed his head. “But I think Alice always arrives precisely on Time.”

"I hope you are right then, Hightopp. I know that Alice will be the only hope that Underland has of being rid of the Red Queen’s wretched threat. Alice will be able to help me go against my sister. Because she isn't flesh and blood to the little tyrant," Mirana paused. "I suppose that must be what it's like to have children. To have something push you around, but at the same time not allow it to come to harm." She looked at Tarrant, an uncharacteristic gesture in her eye. It was as if the queen saw bloodlust and knew that she wanted a taste of it. A blood filled revenge was what she saw, it was what she desired, much to her horror. "But Iracebeth must be stopped."

"Why can't you get your Gavin fellow to do it?" Tarrant laughed and yet glared at the Queen. Of course she wanted Alice back to do her bidding. And then as soon as the woman had succeeded in besting this new foe, Mirana would send her back to her world with a bit of blood and the slight flick of her wrist. He would be the one begging for Alice to stay. Let Alice return to Underland, but let it be someone else who would have to put themselves in harm’s way.

"I can't.” Mirana answered pointedly. “Gavin is the only thing I know that I have in this world, and for which I regrettably care for deeply, and I couldn't bear seeing him come to harm at the hands of my sister. It's not his destiny."

"And you have checked the Compendium to assure that it is Alice's?" The Hatter asked, his tone growing harsher.

Mirana had to blush at this. Why else would Alice need to come back to Underland, she had chosen her path, which was not to stay here, and there was no further need for her service. Granted, she had promised the milliner that she would look to see when the woman was coming back, but she had neglected that as well. Alice’s return meant Underland’s destruction, and that was not a fate Mirana wanted to know of. So she pushed the verification to the back of her to do list and she began to heal the kingdom before her. Things began to settle and though Mirana was always grateful for what the brave woman had done, she had never really considered Alice coming and living in their world. Clearly this was Underland and one could see that Alice was from Overland. She sighed and looked at Tarrant knowing that she had to admit the truth.

"No, Hatter. I have not consulted the Compendium. It's sacred and I know that Alice's name will be there to defeat my sister.After all, the only threat that Underland had at this moment is my wretched older sister.” She replied heavily before arising from the chair to rejoin her small parade of courtiers who had traveled with her to the infamous tea party table.

"To be truthful, Mirana, maybe I don't want to see Alice put in harm's way again." Tarrant stated and stood firmly, his hands tucked at his sides in a show of standing his ground. She did not want to lose Gavin because of her affections, likewise he would not lose Alice because of his.

Mirana shook her head. She knew that something was brewing in that half aware mind of his for the intrepid woman that had yet again crossed his path and captivated his attention "Tarrant, don't be foolish. Alice's destiny is to return to help Underland survive. That's what she has been called here to do twice before."

"If Alice stays this time, you can't depend on her for every battle. This will be her life." He pointed at the world around the two of them.

"Why in Underland would you ever think she would stay? She belongs in Alice world." Mirana laughed lightly, wondering if the Hatter was exposed to more mercury in the midst of his convalescence. He was growing madder by the day.

"When she has no more questions to answer or tasks to see up there, and she has many questions and things to do down here, where then will fair Alice belong?" He pondered aloud, and sat down in his chair again. Mirana looked at him.

"The way you looked as you talk about the infamous heroine is the same as the way Gavin looks when he speaks with me. Perhaps, it would be nice to have Alice see how much we have built the kingdom. How we haven't let the woman's victory go to waste." Mirana conceded, knowing she would not win this fight with a delusional milliner, and ultimately seeking to bring peace back to the commotion. She returned to the Hatter's demand. "If that becomes the case, Tarrant Hightopp, we shall consider it when she returns."

"Do I have your word?" Tarrant asked with ferocity.

"By my crown and kingdom I promise, if Alice's questions and tasks remain here, she will be full Underlandian in my eyes."Mirana mused.  _ But perhaps not in Underland’s. Another topic for another day _ . She mused.

“It is settled, then.” Tarrant responded firmly. "Fairfarren, your majesty. I will wait here until Alice returns."

"Fairfarren, Tarrant. Don't be putting little notions in our dear one's mind." Mirana responded, walking through her courtiers and up the small steps besides her steed. Keeping her gaze on Tarrant she mounted her horse. When she was assured that he wouldn’t give her further trouble, she turned her horse’s head with the reigns and kissed gently. The creature responded to the command and proceeded forward, leaving the man to his dreams and his visions.

Tarrant tucked his head in and whispered to himself. "No more than what's already present."

And he slipped into the Evaporating World.

_ Alice was at his table again, sitting beside him patiently when he opened his green eyes. He had a running streak of luck and happiness these past several months. He saw Alice every time she closed her eyes. He looked forward to when her head would lay quiet at night so that she could enter his. He hoped that this was sign that she would indeed defy Mirana’s predictions and stay here in Underland. She was spending so much of her sleep here as it was. _

_ She smiled weakly at him tonight, and looked at her tea instead of drinking it. She so very much enjoyed Evaporating food and drink; she would eat it veraciously whenever she sat at his table. But today she was quiet and withdrawn. It was very un-Alice like, and worry gnawed at his stomach. He hoped all was well and she wasn’t seriously ill. He only had so many tricks up his sleeves from this world that he could give her. Lifesaving potions was not one of them. _

_ Tarrant reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "What's bothering you, valiant one?" He inquired, leaning forward to listen to what she would say. _

" _ I've come home, to England I mean, but everything's not right, Hatter." She answered as a small tear slid down her face. He reached for her, hating to see her weep. He wrapped himself around her being her shield as she sat vulnerable and exposed, tears falling down her cheeks. He prayed she would not drown the world with them. _

" _ What is not right?" He asked when he felt that she was calm enough to speak without sputtering or choking. There was no need to have her sick from heartache. Let her solve it the best way a body knows how. Tears. He hoped it was a solution he could easily provide an answer for.  If she was home, perhaps she was trying to locate the rabbit hole so that she could return to Underland! She must be so close, perhaps she even tread above where he lay sleeping now. _

" _ It's…my mother. She has been terribly fragile since my father died.” Alice began, her voice thick with fallen tears and heartbreak as she recalled her mother’s past, especially with her beloved father. “They loved each other so much. He brought out her imagination, her thinking and believing the impossible; so much more than I ever could. And she kept him grounded so that he didn't fly too far into the sun." She placed her hands on her cheeks, pressing the tears into her skin, while Tarrant placed a hand on the crown of her head, providing the comforting pressure of another soul understanding her pain. _

_ She took a moment of silence, reflecting on her parents and their seemingly perfect relationship, the balance and the blossoming, before she tried to speak again. This round of stories she began to soon, and was choking on her words as she tried to fight back the tears that were building up. "She has become dreadfully ill. I return to find her, well in lack of better terms, mad. She sees visions, her body is covered in a pink rash, and her forehead is burning up. I don't know why I even bothered to leave England in the first place. I've gone and left no one to care for her." Alice confessed and she wept bitterly. Tarrant brought her head close and kissed the crown of her blonde hair. She held tightly onto him, which was very awkward around the table's corner. The Hatter gently pried her from her chair and sat her in his lap. She curled up against him. _

" _ Alice, she will be ok. Everyone goes mad at least once in their life and they're all the better for it!" He attempted to try to cheer her up. She looked up to him and gave a halfhearted smile. He brushed her tears away with his bandaged thumb, smiling at her gently, trying to provide an air of comfort with the gesture. It did not seem to prove effective, as her face fell again and more tears wetted her face. _

" _ The doctor's do not sound very hopeful. I am living with the Ascots on Henry's insistence. He has been caring for my mother personally, promising me that he will make her well. He doesn't want to see me catch the disease, though. I think he is trying to keep from telling me that the infection is rather horrid.” Alice set her mouth straight, taking a deep breath through her nose. He could see that she was willing herself to take control of the tears that were raining down her cheeks at uncatchable rates. Every ounce of her being was fighting for her to stop feeling. But even Tarrant knew that the one thing Alice could never do was stop feeling. He gently squeezed her arm, assuring her that the tears were natural, the pain was understandable, and to not try to bottle it all up and place it on a shelf like the pishalver on the glass table in the hall of doors. _

**_Flood this land, Alice_ ** _. He thought. _ **_Flood it with your pain. I will hold onto you in the midst, an anchor in the oceans of grief._ ** _ A grief he did not want to admit he knew all too well. _

_ Alice began her story of her mother’s illness once more, her voice wavering with more unshed tears. “My mother lays in bed yelling my father's name out occasionally. Sweat runs all down her body and her fever is as hot as the fire in the stove. I think she also has lost her will to live. With my father gone, Margaret married to Lowell, and I out with my father's company, why else would she want to be around? At least when she dies she will be with my father again." Alice finished and placed her hand on the Hatter's chest, her body lying heavily on his as her sadness drained her energy. She was exhausted and he could feel every ache in her body as if it were his own that was afflicted. _

_ "Then there's Margaret.” Alice’s tears slowed as she thought of her sister. “She's pregnant and looks absolutely wonderful. She isn't able to see my mother, though, because of her condition. It makes her understandably upset that I solely am the one who mother sees." Alice dared to look up into his emerald eyes, and a tear slipped down his cheek when he saw the agony that could not hide itself from declaring its presence in Alice’s murky green gaze. "And then there's Lowell, that scum of a man," she sniffed and swallowed hard before continuing on. "Cheating on my sister like that. She lives her life trying to make him so very happy. She is having his baby; you would think he would look at her with more love and respect." Tarrant continued to hold her close and let her spill out all her troubles onto him. "I don't think I will be getting to Underland any time soon, Tarrant. Oh, I am so torn. Is there any way we can just sew the two together so that I am not being cut apart?" She pulled away from his grip to look into his eyes again. "Can't you use your skills to hewn them together?" _

" _ Alice, I am only capable with hats, love. I am not able to construct worlds." He whispered. Alice placed her forehead against his in exhaustion. "How is your doctor friend?" He asked in hopes to change the conversation to another story, maybe one that could distract her from her sadness and focus on a stronger emotion. He placed a hand on her cheek. Her green eyes were so very large this close to his own and they seemed to be angry with him for asking about the subject of Henry. Good. His distraction worked. _

" _ He is being a darling the way he is caring for my mother. I think he is trying to win me over with his mending of her.” Alice said, settling back to her curled up position on his lap. She pressed her head into his chest, pressing her eyes closed. “But I am afraid that Henry is just not the man for me. It's so very awkward to have to live and dine in the same house with both he and Hamish. They both asked for my hand at one point and neither were what I need." She laughed lightly. "They are such different people, as well. Which is funny, if you think about it. Perhaps there is not a man meant for me. They’ve been stuck in the same house, the two of them, and it’s only just highlighted how very different the two are. They aren't really the best of friends." Tarrant smiled at this and thumbed away another one of Alice's tears. _

_ He loved the way that she talked with him, telling her all her heart's troubles and her life's battles. He only wished that he was in her world so that he could fix them for her. He knew that the only one that could get up the rabbit hole was McTwisp. She could fall down it but only a rabbit could go up it. Otherwise he would be waking himself like Mally always did and would be climbing his way through the dirt right now so that he could hold her in reality, not in the Evaporating World's existence. _

_ Alice interrupted his planning on how to get to Alice in Upperland from Underland. "I am remaining calm and civil only because it is not my own home. Otherwise I would give the two boyish men a good lecture on acting like proper gentlemen and not bickering at the dinner table about silly things like boat design or how provocative the newest dances brought over from the Americas are. They give me headaches, and I wish sometimes that I could fall into my own deliriums." She smiled and placed both her hands on his cheeks. "I am so happy that I have you here when I fall asleep. I am sorry that it has taken this long to give my charade up that everything is going smoothly. We just have so much fun here and I have very little of it up there” _

_ “You can tell me all the things that are wrong with up there, Alice. I do not grow bored with it, I do not resent you for it.” Tarrant promised her as he placed his right hand on her hand which lay on his cheek. _

_ She smiled up at him, appreciation apparent in the expression. She took a deep breath before continuing on. “The parties that Lady Ascot throws give me rashes and make me ill. I am so thankful my mother wasn't into impressing others with what she had as much as Hamish's mother is. Otherwise I would be sick with Quadrille fever. I have to dance with Henry all the time, as well, because Hamish is looking for a proper wife. Since I am such an improper lady I need to be kept as far out of influencing the girls as possible. Lady Ascot makes Henry stay so very close to my side. We usually go for strolls in the garden, I am always hoping for McTwisp to bound on by so that I could run from Henry and run-" She stopped and opened her eyes again. Tarrant wanted her to finish her sentence, to where she would run but she was stuck midsentence. The Hatter went to end her trance. _

" _ Alice," He said. Alice smiled and closed her eyes again. _

" _ Right now he is courting an absolutely astonishing girl-" _

" _ No more than you are." He interrupted. Alice opened her eyes again, letting hands fall from his face and into her lap before closing them again and continuing on. _

" _ Her name is Annabelle and she is an absolute darling of a lady. She really is, and I truly do find her to be friendly and kind. I would love to become friends with her, I just don't know how long Lady Ascot will keep her away until she is assured I won't teach her any bad manners." She laughed. Tarrant couldn't help but laugh with her and he enjoyed hearing the happy notes echo from Alice’s mouth. It was good to hear that was some joy in her amidst the sadness. _

" _ You will befriend her soon enough, Alice. You will find a way." He assured her. _

" _ Tarrant, you certainly know how to make a girl feel wonderful." Her mouth stretched to its limits with her toothy smile. With the encouragement of the smile, she uncurled herself from his legs and stood to her own Alice height. _

_ Her eyes were red rimmed from her weeping, and her lips were puffy with the salt and water, but the smile still graced her round face. She seated herself in the chair that Mirana had been sitting in earlier in the evening in the physical world. Tarrant was glad that he true occupant had returned. He watched her settle gently into the chair before she spoke."How is Underland doing? How are you, my Hatter?" She asked him now. "I feel as though I've monopolized all the time." _

" _ My fair one, I love hearing you talk. I only wish I was better at solving your puzzle that's all. As for Underland, it is decent. Iracebeth is still up to her tricks as far as my mind is capable of knowing.” Tarrant smiled wildly at the girl, hoping maybe he could distract her from her troubles, and hoping he did not load her down with more. He quickly noted that avoiding the topic of Iracebeth would be a better bet of avoiding burdening her. “As for myself? I am superb, my fair Alice, because I am seeing you all the time in my dreams. Mally leaves the table more and more often. Sometimes I think she does it to avoid you." _

" _ I don't think Mally likes me very much." Alice agreed with a slight pout of her fat lips. _

" _ That is nonsense! Mally likes you just fine." He smiled and glanced down the table, wishing that maybe he hadn’t insisted on a truth he wasn’t entirely sure existed. "And I think Thackery is hoping that history can be found in the Evaporating World. The poor Hare has witnessed his bout of suffering as well under the hands of the bloody Red Queen." _

" _ She must never take power again, Tarrant!" Alice exclaimed and he chuckled at her interruption. _

" _ Indeed, fair one. But I must warn you now. When you come back to Underland know that the White Queen thinks you have come to battle once again. That you really won't be staying because you belong in Alice World and not in Underland. Which we all know is just preposterous because you wouldn't be here and sitting with me, though actually you were sitting on me weren't you? Not that there is a problem with that, in fact I very-" _

" _ Hatter!" Alice said and gripped his shoulder. _

" _ Sorry, Alice. Thank you, I'm fine." He said and tried to continue again. He was annoyed that he ended up bringing up the subject of Iracebeth, even when he had told himself not to. "Mirana doesn't think you are here to stay. Alice don't come back to throw yourself in harm's way yet again, because Underland can find other heroes that are from her own bosom. Not from another world who has come to defend something that might not truly accept her." He said and took her hands in his. _

" _ Why, Hatter, of course I'll come to stay in Underland when I come back. I promise you that!" She said, and he gathered her hands in his and kissed them softly.  _ **_I’m so close._ ** _ He mused. Maybe he should lean in and kiss her now? _

" _ When are you coming back? We will send McTwisp to you as fast as we can!" He insisted, but she looked at him confused. _

" _ I am not sure yet, Tarrant. My mother is ill and I need to be here when she-" _

" _ Becomes well, again." He said for her. Alice shook her head and brought their hands to her chest. _

" _ She will die, Tarrant. I am sad that it is not the natural peaceful way that some people have happen to them as they sleep. My mother misses my father and the only way she's ever going to fill that void now is when she goes." Alice said, tears welling in her eyes again. _

" _ Don't cry, Alice. Perhaps I can bring another potion to you-" _

" _ NO! I don't want you to get into trouble again for my sake. It is my mother's time. In my world nothing exciting enough ever happens to live forever for anyways." She insisted. The Hatter began to frown as he watched her slowly begin to disappear before his eyes, her blue dress losing its richness, her green eyes losing their hue. _

_ "Am I leaving?" Her voice was thick with regret. _

" _ Yes," He answered and looked down. Alice smiled and put her fingers under his chin. _

" _ I will be back soon enough. You know I will." She removed a necklace from around her neck. The charm was a key and it sparkled dimly in the overcast light of Underland. "Here, from my world to yours. Hold onto it for me." She whispered and placed it in his hands. _

" _ Fairfarren, Alice." He whispered and clutched the key close. _

" _ Fairfarren, Tarrant," She said and he quickly pulled her close to kiss her forehead. She was then gone from the chair in the next instant. _

  
  



	10. The Beginning of the End

Alice walked beside Henry at another one of Lady Ascot's awe inducing parties. There were all sorts of overly dressed lords and ladies dancing about one another in socially contrived renditions of feigning affection. There was more food than should be allowed in one room, and there were lots and lots of corsets and overly feminine stockings. All the things Alice found repulsive found in one place, and the entire concept was making her sick to her stomach and sent her head spinning.

On top of being forced to participate in Lady Ascot’s painful rendition of social etiquette, conditions in Alice’s personal world were not going along swimmingly either. Her mother was taking a turn for the worse. Her midsection was ailing her now, and she slept fitfully. Whenever Alice visited she was either fighting back tears because of the pain in her organs or screaming out her father's name and how wonderful a gentleman he was, a true inspiration with just the oddest way of thinking.

Alice left each visit completely heartbroken at the condition her mother was in and Henry still wasn't telling her what the problem was. He was extremely vague whenever she did question her mother's ailment, causing Alice to only resent him more for his treatment of her. He could try to court and woo her, ask for her hand in marriage, but how dare he inform her about what was actually happening to her mother. Alice had a sneaking suspicion it had more to do with his fear of her ‘feminine sensibilities’ and less because he was worried that she might not accept what he had to say. Most days she left the apartments here mother was in at the hospital in an emotional juxtaposition of wanting to weep for her mother and also wanting to send her fist into Doctor Henry’s face for his pompous treatment of her as a woman.   

Alice tried to keep her head in the present time and appreciate what was going on around her. She knew it was exactly what her mother would want her to do, and if that was what would ease her mother’s spirit, then Alice could do what it would take to do so. Even if it meant gasping like a fish in the corset she consented to have put on and ignoring her itching legs in their confines of ill-fitting stockings. And she had tried to find something in the night she could look forward to, even if it was because her favorite treacle tart was being served. However, news had crossed her path this afternoon from Henry in regards to where Lady Ascot had decided to seat some of her guests. Alice now looked forward to this night particularly because Lady Ascot arranged for Henry and Alice to dine with Hamish and Annabelle at the dinner this evening. Alice was eager to speak more with this Annabelle, a woman who both intrigued and delighted her. And very few things were capable of that in the Ascot household.

Before the dinner, however, she still had to suffer in paying attention to her gentleman escort. Henry had suggested on taking her for a walk during the greeting of the guests. Lady Ascot permitted them but only if they returned for the dancing. Alice had hoped that maybe she could instead take him from a walk to a very long talk with very boring gentleman about all sorts of things that would take up all the time for dancing. A promise to Lady Ascot that they would be on the floor just wouldn’t do. Not at all. However, Henry did not believe in consulting with Alice about she might be looking to spend the evening. Much to Alice's dismay, Henry thoroughly agreed. Quadrille fever was about to set in.

"I feel as if you keep me on your arm in the dance hall as part of an act." Alice confessed to him as they walked through the garden. She didn’t particularly care for hanging on his arm the entire evening, but she did not enjoy being treated like a fine pocket watch, worn to dazzle others and then put away when the time was inconvenient. She was neither to be courted nor to be tossed away. And seeing as it was nearing four and they would soon be going to the great lawn to join the other couples in their dances, Alice wanted to know why he had so quickly changed his tune, and if that would affect his care for her mother. Henry looked at her with surprise ringing in his dark eyes.

"Whatever would make you feel that way, Alice? That is certainly not my intention with you. Nor how I think about you." He answered, his open mouth of shock quickly turning upwards into a bright smile. She could be assured that he still felt the same way for her as he had a couple days ago, and her mother’s care was not in jeopardy.

"But you always choose the song, the dance we do, what songs we sit out from. You never ask me how I am feeling, and perhaps what song I would like to move around the floor to. Or even what dance I prefer doing. It’s always quadrille, quadrille, and more quadrille! What if I am quite good at the waltz?" Alice challenged his authority. Henry growled.

"Alice you seem to quickly forget that I am the man. And the men are the ones who lead in the dances. We have the burden of choosing which song we are to lead you around the floor with, which steps we are to make sure you are taking correctly. You make this seem as if it’s all about me, but Alice, it’s truly all about my comfort for you. Do you think I am that cruel? Sometimes you are so impertinent that it drives me insane. How brazen can you be?" He asked and pulled her along a little roughly.

"I thought that what you admired about me!" Alice retorted and ripped her arm away. "Now stop grabbing for me tonight, you're hurting me." She folded her arms against her body.

Henry let loose a very loud sigh and stopped her. "Alice, I am sorry. I am not trying to start a fight with you. I promise. I know that you are under a great amount of pressure. what with your mother being laid up and your sister expecting. But Alice, I can take care of you. So don't worry so much about everything. It makes you get these terrible furrow lines on your forehead." He tried to tease her gently. The jest was not something the girl much appreciated, and Alice shot him an angry glance. He laughed in amusement at her expression. "Alice I am only teasing you. Trying to lighten up the mood." He touched her elbow to get her walking with him again. "You worry me sometimes because you look so tired."

"Sometimes I am afraid that when I fall asleep I won't have dreams."

"That is a very odd thing to believe. Or to even worry about. Having dreams or not having dreams. I don’t understand why the presence or absence of them would matter. What would be wrong with not having dreams? Lady Ascot told me when we first met that she thought you had gone barmy because you constantly had terrible nightmares." He responded. Alice was embarrassed that Lady Ascot had told him that much. Really it was none of her business, and what right did this man have to know what was going on in her own head that belonged to no man?

"If truth be told, they have gotten much better now. In fact sometimes they are much easier to go to then to this wretched place of existence." Alice answered, turning herself away from Henry and found herself hoping that he would walk away, entirely fed up with her.

"Careful, Alice; losing one's touch of reality is never a healthy thing. Even if there are two worlds like you are always rambling on about, it is important to remember which one you are in now and not trying to run off to another one to escape bad times." Henry’s deep voice was filled with warning, but he continued to smile at her. "Things are rough right now, dear heart, but you will see in time that they will look up."

"It's just so hard to see my family leave me. I know my mother wants so severely to see my father again, and I know that Margaret has her own life, but they are going off and leaving me." She foolishly confided to the man beside her as she put a hand on her head. "All I ever seem to do when I come to struggles like this is run from them."

"Alice," Henry said and placed a hand around her waist. "That is all a part of growing up. Start first by learning not to run away from moments that call on you. Face them head on."

"I can face a scary monster with merely a sword in my hand, head on, but I can't even see my mother deteriorate without wanting to leave that place right away." She admitted to Henry.

"Dreams and reality are quite different creatures. If you want my opinion, Alice, you are doing well with your mother's passing away slowly as she is. I can't imagine having to see a woman who cared for and loved me fade away like that, especially all by myself. Remember, Alice that I will always be here too. You can always talk to me. I have great ears for listening." He smiled and jostled her arm.

"You are a great friend, Henry." She confessed and looked at him with a smile on her face. Perhaps she could concede that once she got past his irritating desire to marry her, he truly did mean all the best for her. And if he couldn’t understand that she wouldn’t marry him, perhaps she could extend the olive branch and admit that friendship would be best. "I truly am grateful and lucky that you are here with me during this trial with my mother. She will probably pull through thanks to you." Alice patted the man's hand and walked faster.

Henry seemed to slow a little, much to her surprise, and when she looked at him she saw that his face had become very grave. "Come on, Henry, we need to hurry back to the dancing before Lady Ascot sees that we are late! You are the one who got us into this mess, after all." She let go of his arm and ran forward toward the large lawn. She turned to look behind her and saw to her relief that he was chasing her now, the thought that had given him pause earlier was not important enough to be remembered, and a smile was now plastered on his face.

"I'm going to beat you there, Alice!" The man gave a juvenile laugh and strode forward. Alice began to run even faster until a flash of white caught her eye. She slowed and looked harder to see it again. It was McTwisp. Alice stopped, ready to run straight for the rabbit and his cursed little tunnel to fall all the way back to her Wonderland. Her feet began to move in that direction. She halted herself mid stride and stopped again.

She couldn’t do this. Not this time.

"No, Alice, no more running. Go back and finish your task." She scolded herself, and instead of heading toward the lupine creature, she turned back toward the party and ran even faster.

She hoped her mother would recover soon enough. Her bones were aching to be back to Underland, and she could feel the knot of regret settling in her stomach that she was not following McTwisp out to her salvation. But just as Henry said—Alice was watching her mother slip away all on her own. Which meant that if Alice was not there, no one would be there for the elderly woman as she fought for her life. She would be all alone. And that was not a price Alice could ask her mother to pay just because she wanted to get to Underland. The place had already proven that it would be there when she was ready for it. So instead, Alice continued on her jog to the house on the Ascot estate, ignoring the image she had just saw flash in the corner of her eye.

If she would have glanced back a final time she would have seen the small white rabbit stop and reach into his waist coat pocket to pull out a watch. He looked at it, then glanced at her in disbelief. But Alice didn't look back, she returned to the party to finish the battle she was in the middle of, determined to finish it in one final sweep of her sword.

 

* * *

 

The dancing had not been as horrendous as Alice had thought it would be. Henry had seemed to hear what she had said to him earlier, and had allowed her to request a song before leading her in one dance of the waltz. It wasn’t everything the girl wanted, but it was a way to friendship that was going to take. She would choose to be happy that he had heard her request to listen to her more often, and fight her further battle for tomorrow. Especially since dinner was fast approaching and she was growing anxious to begin her interrogation of Annabelle.

At dinner, Alice continued to receive more luck than she asked for. She was placed across from Annabelle at the head table, and Alice began to wonder if Lady Ascot had lost her own mind, putting the dastardly Alice so close to her son’s potential wife. Hamish sat at the girl's side and ever so properly cut up whatever food his delicate digestion would be able to handle on the plate before him. Alice could care less about the food as she looked across the way, watching the lady at Hamish’s elbow as if she were some wild creature the young blonde had never encountered before. In some ways, Annabelle was just that, as she cut up her food less delicately and ravenously ate it.

"Dancing makes me so hungry," The dark haired lady confessed with pink cheeks as she looked up to see Alice staring at her. "I'm sorry for my poor table manners."

"Alice really isn't one much for table manners. Or social manners at all, if truth be told." Henry said as he glanced sideways to catch Alice's eye. Alice stomped on his foot to shut him up.

"Oh, well, usually I am a little more delicate about food. But I didn't think the Ascots would have so much quadrille and waltzing. Otherwise I would have had a little more at tea time." She smiled and pushed her raven black hair off her shoulder. The hair was curled at one point but was now falling flat and very straight around the girl's face, framing her large blue eyes.

"Yes, there usually is a lot of dancing at Ascot affairs, just to warn you." Alice said and placed a fork full of buttered quail in her mouth. Annabelle gave a nervous laughter and looked over at Hamish.

"Oh, good, I certainly love quadrille!" She exclaimed with genuine pleasure.

"Then you and Hamish will be a perfect match." Alice commented as she looked pointedly at the red headm he shot her a nasty glance in return.

"Am I interrupting?" Another male voice came from behind. The young people turned to find Lowell standing behind Alice and Henry. "We are talking politics and game in the study if you gentlemen care to join us. Leave the ladies for a bit. I am sure they have so much to talk about. Especially my dear sister in law," He smiled mockingly down at Alice.

"Where is my sister?" Alice asked looking for the heavily laden woman who should have been in confinement, but was for once breaking social norm to come to the Ascots to be close to Alice in case their mother’s time came.

"She went off to the washroom. I guess some of the smells of dinner are making her feel quite ill." He looked down his nose at Alice "But she will be around shortly enough. I told her she should go back into her confinement in the upper rooms, but she stated that you would be at dinner and you would certainly not mind.” He chuckled sarcastically. “We all know that what she says is fact. Anyways, are you coming, gentlemen?"

"Of course, I love politics and hunting!" Henry said and leapt up.

 Hamish stood as well, pushing his chair out slowly and then coming around the back of it to push it in, leaning down to kiss Annabelle on the cheek before he left. "I shall see you around…seven…at the parlor."

"Oh, of course!" The dark hair girl squealed. Henry tried to reach down to kiss Alice, but she ducked away from him.

"I'll see you…whenever?" Henry asked defeatedly.

"Possibly," Alice answered apathetically. Alice smiled at the fact that she was going to be alone with Annabelle for an hour or so. She was not going to give anyone impressions that she and Henry were some kind of match that was soon to follow Annabelle and Hamish in the Ascot home.

"So, how do you like Hamish?" Alice asked as soon as the men were out of earshot.

"Oh, he is a duck! I love the man. He is very funny and he is a very good dancer. He is joining his father in business which means he will be able to support a family. And I think he wants one as soon as we can have them. He seems to love little children. And games! We could play chess all day. Or sometimes he even lets me sneak in a couple card games in, if we don't tell anyone!" Annabelle's eyes shone bright with admiration as she spoke of the man who once asked for Alice’s hand in marriage.

"And what of his digestion? Are you able to handle that?" Alice said looking up at her and taking another bite of quail.

"Oh, well, yes Lady Ascot did bring it up. But I suppose if you love someone enough you are willing to look past all the little things that make them a little harder to deal with. Like people who marry lunatics. They just love them so much they forget that they're mad." This caused Alice to pause for a minute and consider Annabelle's words.

"Yes, yes, I suppose you're right. You are a clever girl, Annabelle!" Alice said with a laugh.

"And what about you and Henry? He seems like a real fine chap, going to make you a nice husband." Annabelle offered sweetly, before she took a large bite of the meat before her.

"No, and never think that.” Alice said more forcefully than she meant to. She cleared her throat before continuing on. “Henry and I are just becoming good friends. I…" She paused for a second before she admitted it aloud. "I'm in love with someone else. It's just, complicated right now."

"Oh with your mother being ill and all? I heard Typhoid fever is especially dangerous." Annabelle commented, her large blue eyes watching Alice with the most genuine sincerity that it broke Alice’s heart to see. She was not used to real emotion from anyone, and Annabelle seemed to be immune to falsehood.

"Who told you she had Typhoid?" Alice coughed on the food in her mouth, placing her hand over her mouth, and putting her fork down. Henry had given her the impression that the doctors were still trying to figure out what was going on with her mother so that they could give her medication.

"Why, Henry told me of course. She came down with it about three weeks before you returned. The family physician knew what it was right away. I assumed you knew." Annabelle’s true eyes filmed with tears, her mouth turning downwards. “Oh, Alice, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to put my nose where it didn’t belong and be the harbinger of bad news. I’m sure you didn’t want to know what was going on. I’ve ruined it.”

"No, as a matter of fact nobody has given me a straight answer as to what is going on anymore." Alice’s body shivered as she digested the confession from Annabelle. Typhoid fever? Could it truly be? Alice suddenly felt utterly pale and sick to her stomach.

"Oh, Alice I am sorry love. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't. Continue on, Annabelle." Alice cleared her throat again, chasing away the tears. “We shouldn’t focus on my mother, anyways. As you know, there is clearly not much which can be done for her. I do wish to hear some more about you and Hamish.” She smiled, banishing the thought of her mother from her mind. It would do little good to focus on it, and bring the Ascot home down in tears.

“Are you sure?” Annabelle asked with hesitation.

“Absolutely, please, continue.” Alice knew that she could drain her fill of tears when she closed her eyes that night.

"Well, Hamish and I did some talking and we would like seven children. Seven sounds absolutely wonderful doesn't it?"

"Indeed. When do you guys plan on having them?"

"Oh, as soon as possible." She smiled and took a sip of wine. Alice choked on hers.

"But don't you want to enjoy the fact that you two can be together whenever with no one looking down on you? That you can be with each other at any time of day or night and whether you can see each other's naughty bits or just stroll with each other in the woods?"

Alice was glad that Annabelle seemed unphased by the mention of naughty bits and enjoying one another’s company. In all her unassuming ways, Annabelle continued to endear herself to the blonde with every reaction, or else, lack of them. "Just because you have children, Alice, doesn't mean that it can't happen."

"No, I know that. It's just…I feel that it gets taken away and dulled out. My mother spent four years with my father, just the two of them, before my sister was born." Alice said and sipped more wine. "Though I suppose it's none of my business since you are the one getting married and not myself."

"Speaking of you not getting married, as much as you’re curious about me and Hamish, I’m embarrassed to say I’m dying to know who this man you’ve so coyly mentioned earlier is. Who is this mysterious ‘it's too hard to explain’ beau of yours?" Annabelle asked and leaned forward. "Henry said that there's this other man that worries you. You mutter his name in your sleep. Tathor? No, Timothy?"

"Tarrant," Alice said and corrected her. "Yes, in any case he doesn't know that I love him and I don't know if he loves me."

"Ha! That is rather silly and complicated. Has your mother set you two up on a time together?" Annabelle’s blue eyes widened even further.

"Well…you see…she has never actually met him."

"Alice! You are quite the scandalous little girl over there. Sneaking around and seeing young blokes behind your mother's back."

"Yes, well you know Lady Ascot thought Hamish and I were destined. But you are the girl he needs, not me." Alice deflected Annabelle’s shock with a warm smile.

"So what does this Tarrant do for a living?" Annabelle continued, clearly not at all shocked by Alice’s forwardness and only dying to know more. Alice hoped the two of them could become good friends.

"He is a hatter." Alice answered.

"I'm sorry I thought I heard you say something that wasn’t what an aristocrat would do. What ever would you mother think?”

"No, I did. He is a hatter. He makes hats." Alice looked up at the girl who still looked a little bewildered. "For royalty. He makes them for royalty" She concluded.

"Oh that is very exciting." Annabelle said with a smile. "It's so nice to see that you look past all the money. That’s not true romance anyways. A man can make you money and then never talk to you, leaving you all alone in a big house. That would ruin everything. I knew I just wanted to fall in love and I know that that's such a silly thing to want as a woman. My mother would accuse me of sneaking way too many romantic bodice rippers, but I can’t help but want something more than just arrangements. I mean, really we are just sold off as chickens- oh I'm sorry, sometimes I say things that aren't very lady like of me." Annabelle said and grabbed her mouth. “My mother would smack me if she heard me saying such things at a polite dinner table.”

"No, you are right. Love seems like such a silly thing to think about when we are just married off by our parents."

"Precisely,” Annabelle’s embarrassment seemed to melt away with Alice’s acknowledgement of her feelings, and a warm smile danced across her pink lips once more. “I was so happy, though when I met Hamish because I really truly did love him. He really has such a sincere heart." Annabelle said with a sigh.

"I am glad you can see that in him.” Alice couldn’t help but feel happy for the young woman. Perhaps Hamish did have some good qualities after all.

"And I take it you are in love? I mean, what with you absconding about with a milliner, even if he does hat for royalty." She sipped some of her water now.

"I am, very much so. And since I have no one to marry me off, I suppose I get to marry whomever I please. I will be very happy, too." Alice returned the girl’s infectious smile.

"Indeed you will, Alice. That is so wonderful."' Annabelle let out an airy dainty laugh which concluded with a very feminine sigh of approval. "What would your new name be, if he loved you, of which I am sure he does because what is there not to love about you, and he decided to ask for your hand?"

"Lady Alice Hightopp." Alice said aloud and was surprised with how pleased she was with the way that the name rolled off her tongue.

"Oh that is quite the name there. I like it." Annabelle agreed with the woman that the name sounded nice. She looked up as soon as she had said the words, her face falling as she caught sight of something behind Alice.

"Alice!" Her sister's voice echoed down the hall. Alice turned to see her sister running towards her, clutching her stomach. "Alice, come quick." Alice arose very quickly and ran to her sister.

"What's wrong, is the baby alright?" Alice said.

Margaret's face was strained. "Yes, in fact it is coming now!"

"Now? Oh Margaret, we have to get you home!" Alice took hold of her sister’s forearms, looking down with wide eyes at the bump which was her sister’s midsection.

"Lowell's working on that. You, however, need to go to our home. It's mother. I'm afraid she's taking a turn for the worse! Alice, you need to be there with her. For me, at least." Margaret’s face looked pained, but Alice could see now that it was because of the fact that she would not be able to bid her mother goodbye and less because her arriving child was causing her great discomfort.

"But Margaret, I can't let you go through this alone." Alice insisted and reached for her sister's hand.

Henry came bolting into the room, reaching out toward Margaret first, and then realizing Alice was standing there as well. He reached out and grabbed her arm in a guiding gesture. He pulled gently. "Come along, Alice, I have the carriage outside waiting to take us to your mother."

"But Margaret-" Alice looked at her sister with wide green eyes, unsure of what to do, and every fiber in her screaming to run, run away from the pressure, run away from it all. But her feet stayed planted.

"I'll be fine.” Margaret assured her with a low voice. “Women do this all the time. Besides, I have Lowell. Think of mother. She will have no one. Go Alice, be in peace with her." As if summoned by the sound of his name, Lowell appeared behind Margaret and grabbed her elbows. Alice latched onto her sister quickly, enveloping her in a big hug.

"I love you!" She cried out amidst the commotion. Henry took Alice’s arm in his hand once more, pulling more firmly this time.

"I love you too. Tell mother I love her as well and that…I say…goodbye." Margaret replied with tears streaming from her blue eyes.

Henry began to pull Alice away and toward the hall. She waved goodbye to Annabelle who stood with Hamish, both in complete shock.

"No, no this can't be happening. Not both of them in the same eve. They each need me!" Alice sobbed as Henry grabbed her waist and escorted her down the stairs out to the carriages.

"Rest now,” Henry commanded her as he led her down the hall and through the great door. They traveled automatically down the steps and he guided her into a carriage, climbing onto the bench next to her. “Your mother is going to need you when you get to her, Alice. Try to get some sleep." He laid her back on the carriage bench and put a hand on her forehead.

Alice took some deep breaths and closed her eyes. And there she was, sitting at the table, and there he was, sitting at her elbow. For a half of a second she almost believed the Evaporating World had taken her on purpose.


	11. A Life Passes, Another Starts

" _ Alice!" Tarrant cried out in shock, hurrying to his feet and upsetting his chair, before he ran up to where she had landed hard in the grass several feet from the table. "Why didn't you follow McTwisp home? You turned on him and left him in quite the shock." Tarrant’s inquiry as to why she hadn’t followed the white rabbit began, but quickly ceased when she picked her heap up, brushing her golden locks from her round face, and he could see the clear pain that wrapped her face. "Alice, what's wrong, love?" _

" _ Oh Hatter!” Alice scrambled to her feet, fighting to find the words to say. So much was happening, and she wasn’t sure of where to start. What to say to him even. All she could think of was who she had left behind.  “My sister is having her baby right now,” Alice gasped as her head spun with emotion and the gravity of the situation, “And my mother is dying." Saying the words made them real and she knew that it was true. A goodbye she wanted forever to avoid was to be paid when she awoke from the Evaporating world. _

_ Her skin shivered at an imaginary breeze and her limbs were shaking for no reason she could name. And she began to weep, her shoulders heaving as the weight of her heart began to rain from her eyes. She covered her face with her hands, weeping into the soft palms, trying to hide her wails. Tarrant reached out to place a hand on her shoulder in a gesture of comfort, and she knew her legs would not last if they knew there was something that would catch her. Alice tumbled into his arms, her hand covered face falling into his chest once more. She wanted him to hold her and say everything was going to be ok like he did the other night in her dream. She wanted him to take it all away. _

_ But she knew he couldn’t. She would need to endure this all on her own. _

" _ Oh, Alice. No, this can't be." He shook his head, the pressure of his chin falling on the top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against his body. "Where are you now?" _

" _ I am in a carriage,” She choked, her voice thick with tears and grief. “I am traveling to the apartments where they have kept my mother. My mother has Typhoid Fever. It's a very deadly contagion in my world, and it means she isn't going to survive. I found out tonight from a loose lipped lady that Henry has known this the whole entire time." Alice could feel a wave of bile rise in her throat, a mix of agony and anger at what had been hid from her. How long had her mother been suffering, truly? Had she ever tried to contact Alice to let her know that her health was poor? _

" _ He was just trying to protect you," Tarrant tried to defend the doctor who he normally spoke of in loathsome tones, but Alice was too angry to let him finish his appeal. _

" _ No!” She cried out, her hands unfolding from her face and wrapping into fists, beating against his chest. “Don't defend him. I should have known. I am twenty years old and people up there, in my world, need to start treating me as if I am a capable and reasoning human being.” She pushed herself away from him to look up into his eyes. She could see that he very much cared for what was happening to her in her world, but he could not do any more than he was now. “As for the rabbit— I couldn't follow McTwisp back because I knew I couldn't run from my family when they needed me most. I needed to see them through the storm. I’m through with running.” _

" _ Oh Alice, love, I understand." Tarrant assured her, reaching out to take her in his arms once more. He held her against his chest once more, rocking her back and forth, cradling he head in his calloused hand. "Just calm yourself down, lass." He kissed her forehead, humming the tune to a song she had never heard. It was soft and lilting, soothing to a wounded soul. She was glad for his comfort, for his touch, and for his song, and she pressed her eyes shut together tightly, melting into his body. He continued to rock her until she faded away. She could feel the world falling away beneath her feet as she fell back into the real world. _

Alice was jolted awake by the carriage, her arms searching for balance as she lost the pillar that Tarrant had been before her. She found nothing but air, and finally the side of the carriage, which she clung to, her chest heaving in and out as she fought for control and consciousness. When she had regained her sense of being and the world, she looked across the small cabin to take in Henry, who sat stiffly looking at her.

"We're almost there, my dear.” He tried to assure her gently, his deep voice was lower and slower in cadence than she was used to. She found her anger at his deception had dissipated, and she was glad that she could have some sort of friend to steady her in these moments. “You only need to hang on for a little longer; we aren’t far now."

Alice looked out the windows of the carriage and saw the great walls of the Kingsleigh estate growing closer. “Where are we going? This isn’t the hospital?” Alice pressed her face to the glass as she took in the sight of the overgrown gardens and the unkempt outer walls of the estate house; a picture that had once been pristine and tidy when she was a young girl.

“Your mother’s last request. She did not want to die in the room of a place she had not lived in. She wanted to return home, to the place where your father passed on. I think she is a bit superstitious that way; in the hopes that your father’s spirit is stuck there until she passes over to meet his and they can return to some sort of paradise.” Henry commented.

“Mother would believe something of that like if it had to do with my father,” Alice imagined her mother eagerly looking for her father, as she had been for the past few weeks in her delirium. She wondered if the bedridden woman could see the man better now that she was in the house that he had gone from. A small sad smile passed her lips as she thought of her mother comforted by the part of her father that was left behind. She hoped it at least brought a sense of peace.

The horse seemed to take ages getting to the house's doors, though Alice knew the drive was not long. Or, at least not as long as the Ascot’s pathway was. When the horse had come to a stop, the carriage jolting to a halt, Alice grabbed hold of her skirts. Henry called out for her to slow down, but Alice flew out of the carriage and up the front steps all the same. It took all her might to swing the massive front doors open, but when she had succeeded she went tearing down the hall, her boots clicking mercilessly on the dusty marble floors. She could imagine her mother’s voice from her days of youth, yelling at her to put her proper shoes on in the house and to leave her garden boots for the outdoors. Her overly cautious, practical mother, telling Alice to be more careful. Tears filmed Alice’s eyes, and she wiped them away with the side of her hand, willing them to clear so she could see.

She hurried up the large flight of stairs to the hall where the bedrooms and private sitting rooms housed the domestic side of the Kingsleighs.  _ Or at least they once had.  _ Alice thought bitterly. She jogged over the worn Parisian rug that quieted the footsteps in the hall, so as not to disturbed guests that had once stayed in the rooms in days past. She hurried past Margaret’s childhood room, then past her own where she could still smell the tobacco and coffee aroma of her father. He used to visit her every night, hearing her fantastic dreams and telling her amazing stories of his own. She had wondered for the longest time if she had perhaps had dreams because of his tales, but now she was assured that all of what she had remembered was true.

“Oh please, Father,” Alice spoke under her breath as she hurried down the hall. “Please be there waiting for her. Let her see she will not be alone in this life, and most certainly not in the next.”

She couldn't reach her mother's bedroom door quickly enough. When she approached the heavy oak door, Alice slowed down and took some deep breaths before entering so she didn't scare her mother to Heaven's Gates. Her mother might be sick and delirious, but she would certainly know when Alice had been breaking the house rules. That would certainly not be respectful to her memory or her motherhood, so Alice did her best to obey what her mother had taught her since girlhood. With a final deep breath, Alice placed her palm against the door, pushing on the heavy wood slab and opening it to reveal a dim world that smelled of must and dust and death. She entered the poorly lit room and could hear her mother calling out her father's name with joy.

"Mother?" Alice cried, and her mother looked at her, a wild presence still in her blue eyes. A familiar haunted look that Alice had come to know all too well in the past few weeks.

"Alice, love. Come here." It took all her mother’s might to sit up in the bed, but she succeeded in the draining task with a struggle, and opened her arms for Alice to flee into when she had situated her weary body against the pillows. "Did they fetch you because my time is near?" She whispered very heavily. Alice could only nod her head because the tears were coming so fast. "Oh Alice, please don't cry, baby. It's part of life. I have lived mine very well and now Time is ready to take me." She smiled and placed a weak kiss on Alice's forehead. Alice held her mother close as she stroked the blonde hair away from her daughter's eyes. "One of the men has told me that Margaret is having that little one of hers." Her mother’s sentences were finished with a gasp for breath.

"Yes she is mother." Alice nodded her head, her nose wet with tears as she looked down at her sickly matriarch.

"How wonderful.” Helen Kingsleigh’s eyes were far away, but her weak voice was filled with joy as she heard that the rumors had been true. “When I end mine, another Kingsleigh blood will soon enter.” Her gaze returned to her youngest who lay at her side, tucking her head into her mother’s side. The frail arm of Helen wrapped around Alice in an echo of motherly protectiveness. Alice closed her eyes as she breathed in the faint smell of lavender and honeysuckle that her mother smelled of. A scent she never hoped to forget. “Now Alice, please tell me some of your stories. I loved when your father made wonderful tales up for me, but I much rather would love to hear of your adventures."

"Yes, mother." Alice said with tears in her eyes. Alice proceeded to tell her mother the story of Alice and the Jabberwocky. Her mother laughed at the silly Tweedle boys and gasped at the Red Queen's selfishness. She hoorayed at Alice's triumph and smiled at the Hatter's futterwacken.

"Oh Alice, your life is so much more exciting than your father had ever hoped it would be. But now, child, tell me of this Tarrant man you say is the Hatter. Henry tells me you're in love with someone that isn't himself, and he keeps bringing up this Tarrant." Her mother said with a small cough. Alice’s blood ran cold. She certainly did not want her mother to know about Tarrant, not in this stage of her life, not when it was something that could break her heart.

"I don’t know what Henry is talking about, mother,” Alice fibbed as she brushed tears away from her face.

“I know all too well when you are lying, Alice. Even when you have grown up and left me for great oceans,” Helen scolded her daughter.

“Fine, mother, what Henry says is true. I do know a man named Tarrant, but it’s much more complicated than I wish it were.”

“Don’t worry about that, Alice. Tell me about him.” Helen interrupted Alice once more.

“Well…”Alice wasn’t sure what to say. That he was mad milliner who sometimes got distracted when he spoke; who was always stuck at tea time; who had pale skin and kaleidoscope eyes? “Tarrant helps me find my muchness. He keeps me moving forward when I feel stuck to the ground. He is like father in so many ways, but he is able to see situations like you do."

"I want you to marry him, Alice. For the sake of my worried soul, settle down with someone." She gave a very sickly laugh.

"Mother, I'm not ready for you to leave." Alice sat up slightly, reaching out and taking her mother’s hand in her own.

"Oh child," Helen murmured and wiped a tear from Alice's eye. "Oh child, I don't like you seeing me suffer like this. It's my time to go, much like when your father was ready, he was ready. I'm in a lot of pain, Alice, and with only half my heart with me I don't really want to journey on much further."

"Half your heart? Mother what do you mean?" Alice wondered if maybe she shouldn’t have pushed Tarrant’s suggestion of Underlandian intervention away so hastily. Maybe there was a way that she could help her mother with a little of the foreign land’s magic and understanding.

"When you love someone, Alice, and you are separated from them for what seems like forever there is an emptiness that settles in right here." She placed her hand on Alice's heart. "When you find the one special person in your life, whom you love and will admire always, they take a half your heart and you are given a half of theirs.” Helen’s face was lit up by a sad smile, and Alice could see her eyes were looking for visions from the past. “I was so glad you didn't accept Hamish proposal, I knew that you weren't fond of him, and I knew your father wouldn't have approved of the uptight match for his dreamer of a daughter. So you are able to go and find your half a heart now without us. You can do it Alice, just like you slew your jabberwocky."

"But Mother, you can get through this, you still have me. I promise I won't leave you." Alice tried to reason with her mother. She still had so much left to do with her life, did she not? Certainly she could help her mother out, save her from debt and destruction. All she would need to do is sign up for Lord Ascot’s journey, do some more training before she took off. Perhaps she could be left at a port to work relations there…she wasn’t a good sailor but there must be something on the boat that she could do. She could learn to like it, if it sent money back to her mother and their home…

"And waste your life? No, Alice, I have lived a very good life. I had a wonderful, loving husband and he gave me two very special and beautiful daughters." Helen said and placed her hand on Alice's cheek. "Alice, I can't keep you from living a life that I hope is even fuller than mine. I am sad that I won't be able to hold my grandchildren and be there with you in that scary time of childbirth. I am saddened I can't be with Margaret right now. But Alice, I will  _ always _ be watching over you, dear heart." She brushed more hair from her daughter's face. "And your father and I will be arguing over whether you named the child properly enough, who the child looks more like, him or I, and we shall watch as you grow and see the blessings that those around you will give you. We will watch you both grow into extraordinary young ladies changing the worlds in ways that only a Kingsleigh knows how to. And, Alice, you'll see us again, when life has decided that your Time is up and you have had enough life. Don't you ever go a day trying to deny your…muchness. Don't deny things that you know you can achieve. And for god's sake, Alice, stop running." Her mother gave a very weak laugh and Alice joined her in a very tear filled one.

"Mother, I am going to miss you terribly. Even if you made me wear all those horrid corsets." Alice jested lightly.

"And it wouldn't be a surprise to me if you weren't wearing one now and your stockings were missing from your feet as well." Mrs. Kingsleigh gave a laugh as Alice stood up and lifted her dress skirt show her that stocking were indeed on her legs. She reached up under her skirts and quickly pulled them from her legs, undoing her boots and throwing them aside to bare her legs.

“I was wearing them for Lady Ascot, so I would not be a pain in their household, but I suppose I should remain more true to myself.” Alice replied as she retrieved her cast off boots and placed her socks and shoes back on her bare feet.

"My rebellious Alice, I expect nothing less." Helen laughed. A commotion came from the hall and Alice looked at the clock.

"Mother, it's almost 4 in the morning. What could that possibly be?" Alice was surprised at how the Time had gone by. No one had interrupted their moments together, even the doctors, and Alice realized it was because all the doctors knew it was too late for the older Lady Kingsleigh. There was nothing more than to let her daughter hold her and speak with her in hushed tones until she joined her husband on the other side.

"I don't care the baby isn't going to get Typhoid from seeing my mother just this once. She needs to before she…" The two women could hear Margaret arguing out in the hall with Henry about whether she could enter or not.

"The baby?" Alice pondered aloud and looked at her mother, who shrugged in response.

The yelling from the other side of the door ceased as soon as it had begun, and a creaking sound filled the quieted room. The door opened, and Margaret poked her head inside. Alice motioned for her sister to come in and she did so, a bundle in her arms. Lowell was not far behind her, his blue eyes looking about the room, a frown on her face. Alice didn’t want him here anymore than he looked like he wanted to be in the room of the dying, but she knew that to cause a commotion now would be a fight not worth having, so she kept her mouth shut as the couple wandered into the room. Alice looked at her sister, who appeared very tired and strained; her auburn hair was shiny and piled atop her head in a messy bun, her cheeks still very flushed, and her eyes had dark crescents beneath them. This was not a vision of Margaret that Alice was accustomed to seeing, and the look of her disheveled sister set her aback for a breath or two.

"We got here as soon as we could mother. We wanted you to see Robert." Her sister stepped closer, and Alice could see that the bundle in her sister's arms was actually a newborn baby.

"She practically jumped out of the bed to race over here hoping it wasn't…too…late." Lowell said and very gently tried to finish his sentence. Alice looked over at him, and saw that perhaps the worry on his face was more for his sister’s condition than it was for the state of the room. Her crazy, now mad wonderful sister had leapt from her birthing bed, where she no doubt toiled for hours and was surely in pain from the experience, so she could be with her mother in her last hours. There were many times in her life that Alice wanted to strangle Margaret in, this was a moment where she admired her sister for the choice she made.

"Let me see him." Helen struggled to sit up once more, eagerly looking at the bundle, and held out her arms. Margaret handed him over and her mother took him quickly in her arms. Alice looked over to see the baby. He had a dark mop of black hair already on his head; she couldn't see his eye color because they were closed, but she had no doubt that he had the brilliant blue eyes of his mother. Robert Manchester was a very beautiful looking baby, for a newborn, and Alice couldn’t help but feel her cold heart warm at the sight of new life.

Her mother brought the baby close to her face, pressing her nose to his. The young life seemed to give energy to her old one as she held the bundle of hours old boy.

"Hello, dear one," She whispered very gently. "It's so very good to see you." Lady Kingsleigh held the baby and crooned to him.

Alice smiled as she looked around at the family she had, a peace settling in around her. It was going to be fine to leave this world. Mother would be back at her Father's side. While Margaret still had to deal with the two timing Lowell, she had little Robert to fill her life. Alice was once again the puzzle piece that didn't fit. But she was sitting fine with this thought. It meant she was free to choose what she needed and not worry about trying to make the worlds juggle and click into place. After three quarters of an hour, just as the clock was about to strike five, Lady Kingsleigh gave the baby up.

"Margaret, love, go get some rest. You enjoy the new life you have in your arms. You don't need to see a life pass to the other side in the same day." Her mother smiled, her blue eyes filling with unshed tears. Alice struggled with the thought that her mother knew that this was the last moment she would see her eldest. Helen was going to die tonight, and she was going to die with the memory of the children she bore and the family she had built. It did not make the goodbyes any easier.

Margaret hugged her mother and kissed her roughly on the sunken cheek, tears streaming down her face. She began to sob even harder as she took back the baby into her trembling arms. "I love you Mum. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Maggie. I will always love you and I will always be with you.” Helen placed a shaking hand on her daughter’s long rosy cheek, pressing the skin lovingly. “Go, be the best mother I know you will be now." Margaret gave her mother another rough kiss and left the room quickly. Alice could hear her crying all down the hall.

"Sit with me, Alice." Her mother instructed and used all her strength to roll over on the bed so that Alice could sit down. She patted the duvet next to her weakly.

"Mother, are you feeling alright?" Alice asked and felt her mother's forehead. Her face was still pink from the rash but her temperature was gone.

"Alice, I am feeling better than I ever have. It's Time for me to go, child." Her mother looked at her and Alice began to weep anew, her shoulders heaving with the exertion, her heart shattering as her mother’s blue eyes began to dim. "Your father always said you could make a pond with those crocodile tears of yours." Alice smiled a little through the water that was streaming down her face.

"I have found my place, mum." Alice assured her, not sure what else there was to say to her mother.

"I knew you would, my dreamer." Helen lay back on her bed and grabbed Alice's hand.

"I love you mum." Alice murmured and stroked her mother's hand with her thumb.

"I will always love you, my Alice, whose heads will always be filled with impossible dreams." She smiled. Alice kissed her forehead.

"Fairfarren, Mum." She whispered her throat heavy and thick with tears and dispair. But she meant the blessing in all its parts.  _ May you travel far under fair skies. The fairest of skies, my mother, and may it lead you to my father. _

"Fairfarren, Alice," Her mother whispered back and with the end of that whisper she didn't inhale again. Her mother's hand went limp in her own and the color faded from her cheeks. Alice leaned over her mother's body and began to weep as she had never done before.

  
  



	12. Alice Goes Home

Alice stood despondently in the great hall of the Ascot's home, the silence of the room around her a deafening reminder of how very still the day was, and how quiet it was going to be. Today was her mother's remembrance gathering and her funeral. It would be the final goodbye to their mother’s earthly home, a final closing on the chapter of Helen Kingsleigh’s life.

Alice’s mind wandered back to another moment of tears and trial in a distance land. When she had come to her wit’s end and hope seemed to be lost. That still small voice from that blue tinged caterpillar, wrapping himself away in a silky coffin. _‘You’re going to die?_ ’ she had asked with tears burning her already tired eyes. _Not die_ , the warm deep voice had comforted her. _Transform._

 _That is what mother is doing,_ Alice shifted across the room to look at her appearance in the one of the hall mirrors, trying to tell herself to compose herself for just a little while. Show the decorum her mother seemed to possess in leaps in bounds. _She is transforming into her younger, happier, healthier self. And she is bounding through the fields of Paradise hand in hand with Father._ She met the dull green eyes of her reflection, willing herself to believe it was true.

The shadow of the woman that looked back was one Alice would take pity on had she encountered her on the street. Her once round pink cheeks were long and pallid, the dark circles under her eyes outdid the ones she bore on the failed voyage. Her mouth was pink and chapped from hours spent crying over her mother’s lifeless body for the first few days her family was left to grieve on their own. She had managed to dress today, but the entire process was a chore she had dreaded. She managed to secure herself in a long bleak ebony dress which covered black boots she had borrowed from her sister. Her sister’s feet were smaller than her own and her toes were uncomfortably pinched against the ends. It only made the entire mourning attire fitting for such a painful event.

She tired of looking at her exhausted appearance in the mirror and reached behind her head to fold over a black veil which was pinned into her hair, which Margaret had pinned up that mourning when she entered her sister’s room to find Alice slumped over on her bed, staring off into the space before her. She had picked her sister up under her arm and helped her shuffle over to the vanity to set her down and cover her sleep barren features with white powders and pull her tangled hair away from her face.  

“You’re going to have to pull yourself together, Alice,” Margaret had said to her, though not unkindly. Just practically. Practically Margaret, as she always was.

“I did not realize how much she meant to me, not truly,” Alice muttered as she caught her sister’s glance in the looking glass. “I went all that way on a ship and took for granted that she would be here when I returned. I should have been more kind to her, obeyed her a bit more.” Alice felt the pang of regret in her chest where it settled and ached.

“She would have not truly enjoyed that, Alice,” Margaret pulled at her hair, pinching her scalp here and there by pulling to tight. _Her hands are not like mother’s._ Alice tried to fight the thought from rising, knowing the comparison would do little good for either Margaret or her sanity. “She liked you in all your little rebellious ways. You could always say the things that Mother and I would find too improper to say. But it didn’t mean we did not think them, and we were glad sometimes for someone to say something, Alice.” Her sister confessed as she finished tucking a few of the wayward blonde strands of Alice’s hair back onto her head.

Alice was shocked at the admission Margaret had paid her that morning, and she was glad for her sister’s kindness. While the two did not see eye to eye on many topics of life, it was a comfort to know that her sister could be relied on for the hardest of situations.

It was her sister who placed her hand on Alice’s shoulder now, pressing on it lightly to get her young sister’s attention. Alice turned and smiled sadly at the older woman.

“Must we go?” Words she had said to her mother in a past life. Words that screamed _Can’t I just run away from all of this?_

“We must, Alice. For other people’s sakes as well as our own. We lost a mother, and while that is the greatest lost, other’s lost a friend, an aunt, a confidence. We lost, but we aren’t the only ones who have.” Margaret sighed as she frowned lightly at Alice. “I know it’s so very hard, Alice. I can remember the inconsolable child you were at Father’s funeral, and I know now that you have a better understanding of what is happening now. I am glad that you are looking a little more reserved today,” she noted.

Alice groaned, turning away from her sister again. “I know that I cannot run from this, but a part of me wants to turn and go out that front door, hoping that maybe if I don’t come back and don’t see that coffin and avoid the uncomfortable sharing of her life that she might not be gone. That she will always be here when I return, she will be waiting with a disdainful look as I traipse in with dirty boots and a muddied skirt for tea time, but she will welcome me to a seat and serve me as she always did. As a proper lady,” Alice placed her hand over her eyes, trying to hide her tears. “Do you…do you think I made her life harder, really truly? Because I did not marry before she had passed? Do you think I worried her to this? Do you think I should have…”

“I think, Alice, that you are ascribing way too much thought to something that can be easily blamed on an illness and not your flamboyant character,” Margaret replied to her sister earnestly. "She lived a good life, she was a wonderful person. And she was all of those qualities with two very different daughters that she loved very much. And whom she put her trust in, that they were making the right decision when it came to their lives." Margaret answered her. Alice could only nod her head in response.

Margaret stepped toward her sister and wrapped her long arms about her, pulling her close in a rare embrace between the two. She kissed Alice’s cheek gently before letting her out of her arms, placing a hand on her cheek. “We should see if Hamish is ready to be on our way.”

Hamish and Annabelle were going to escort the two sisters to the funeral where they would bury their mother out in the Kingsleigh's plot of land. They were currently holding the wake in their sitting room, graciously allowing Alice and Margaret to bow out as hosts. Alice was glad for the consideration, avoiding the room with portraits of her mother hung about and stories of her character and person floating above her head, told by family and friends and strangers alike. She had entered the room only a few hours prior and had nearly choked on her loss. She couldn’t bear to see the reminders of what she had so recently had to let go. She couldn’t bear the meaningless apologies and the failed attempts at comfort. She knew it was all done in earnest, none of the other grievers wished to do her harm, but this was an emotion she wasn’t sure she could share outside of those she knew intimately. When Father had died, Alice had cried into the lap of her mother for days on end, refusing to eat or drink as she mourned the passing of her hero, her Adonis. And her mother had cradled her head and rocked her gently and hummed her lullabies from her days of childhood.

Margaret could not be expected to be Alice’s mother in this moment; she was newly a mother to a little boy whom she was trying to get to know as she began to put away her own matriarch.

 _Poor Margaret_ , Alice thought to herself as she watched her sister turn to leave the room and fetch the newly founded couple from the sitting room. _She has a new child and she has no mother to talk with, to ask advice, to commiserate over the hardships of caring for another life._ Alice wondered in the moment how much Margaret suppressed so that she could calmly care for others. She was their mother, through and through, and she was good at managing other people. _She must be crying as much as I am in the quiet dark_.

Alice swallowed the burning ball of sadness in her throat and wiped away newly formed tears as she reflected on the poorly realized grief of her own sister. She should be kind to her today, as this must be hard for an Atlas to bear so many burdens on the shoulders and on the heart. She hadn’t even considered Margaret’s grief and pain in the passing of her own Father, she had been so wrapped up in her own. That was not fair to the older woman, then or now; Alice hoped that maybe she could allow her sister a few tears in the quiet at the funeral.

Margaret emerged from the room with Hamish and Annabelle’s voices heard in the distance. The older woman’s long face was as darkly colored as Alice’s, her mouth wincing when she walked, and Alice truly recognized that not only had her sister been forced to grieve, but she had been forced to perform the ceremony of it all having given birth just a few short days ago. Upon further investigation, she was more disheveled than her normal Margaret self. Her light auburn hair was poorly pinned back, her loops not as neat or careful as she made them out to be. Her black dress was poorly pinned in the skirt, and one shoulder sagged while the other sat too high. She was a shadow of herself, failing apart in all the subtle ways that other people with tear filled eyes could miss, especially if they didn’t know the particularly perfect fashion in which her sister styled herself up to be.

Alice recalled how her mother was very much the same way when they had been at their father’s funeral. Her carefully put together appearance was marred by hurry and care for two other beings. A smile danced across Alice’s mouth. Her mother was truly not gone; not in the least. She had left behind a legacy, and her particular legacy was Margaret, her practically perfect and punctual sister. Here her mother stood before her in her young glory, thriving and building her own version of happiness. Perhaps not as perfectly or particularly or proper in this incarnation, but her mother must have had her moments of weakness. And in them, her moments of triump.

Margaret was right, in what she had said earlier—Mother had lived such a grand life, she had loved fearlessly, in ways that kept Alice bound. She had raised two beautiful women. She had kept a dreamer’s head on the ground. She had seen happiness come to both of her daughters; one in the form of a child, the other in the form of a dream come true.

Margaret looked at Alice with an inquisitive cock of her head, her eyebrows knitting, and Alice realized it was because a grin played across her face where before doubt and worry had been spilling forth.

“I know now,” Alice replied, swallowing more of her grief.

“What is that?” Margaret asked, her boots clicking on the floor as she approached.

“She was happy. She had the life that I think was beyond her own imagination, and was so much better than she could have hoped. I am crying because I am in want of her, but I am not in need of her. She has helped create me into an independent woman,” she reached out and grabbed hold of Margaret’s hands. “And to your regret, you as well.” Alice laughed.

“I know she would expect there to be tears, but she would not want us pining after her. Or thinking we did anything wrong to make it worse,” she smiled knowingly back at her younger sister.

“She would have wanted us to move on,”

“She would have wanted us to live,” Margaret agreed. “And you most of all—you have a life time of adventure yet to be had, Alice. Do not let her passing bind you back.” Margaret instructed her softly.

Alice nodded her head, letting go of her sister’s hands. She was right, all this grieving and wailing and wishing that she could change the present was not what her mother would have wanted. Her mother had lived a full and happy and wonderfilled life, she was content with her life, and they shouldn't be sad. Time was taking her someplace else for now and she was with the man she truly loved. After years of separation, her heart was made whole. How selfish to not want that for her mother at the end of all things. _She is transforming, Alice, remember that!_ Alice knew this very well.

And she knew, even with the grief in her heart, that she needed to obey her mother for once. She needed to listen to the wise woman’s last request for her. She knew that she was going to head back to Underland today. It was her Time. She would bid fairfarren to her mother and to her sister and her nephew at long last. She would take one last look at England and the estate she had grown up on, take a last final whiff of the garden where she had played in as a little girl, where she had built all her adventures and recalled her great Wonderland. She would bid farewell the gates that had bound her body but not her imagination. She would wave goodbye to the house that was no longer a home, empty and barren; wood and mortar put together, but no beating heart keeping it running, keeping it living.

Then she would return home just like everyone else would.

Margaret had left Alice’s side, joining Hamish and Annabelle who had appeared in the hall. The three spoke to each other in hush whispers. _Probably about the logistics of this whole event, seeing as it doesn’t seem to involve me._ Alice thought bitterly. She wished to bear some of the weight for Margaret’s sake, but as she had asserted earlier, Margaret was Helen’s daughter through and through.

Another man emerged from around the corner, his blonde hair pulled back into a neatly done ponytail, his brown eyes falling upon Alice with a look of pity.

"Alice, my condolences truly." Henry said as he approached her. When he came within arms width, he spread his hands and Alice accepted the hug he proffered warmly, and thanked him for his sorrow.

"Your mother was quite the plucky thing," He conceded with a laugh. "I love the spirit she had even when she was lying sick. She was not going to let go of this world until she knew that you would be alright."

"Speaking of lying, I wish you hadn't to me." Alice stated as she looked at him sternly, crossing her arms over her chest. "But it's not a day of bringing up past grievances. It's a day to say goodbye. And I wanted to say goodbye to you just in case I didn't see you later." She dropped her arms and instead held out her right hand, indicating she wished to shake his.

"Goodbye? What do you mean Alice?" He titled his head, his brown eyes narrowing as he tried to read her face, as if what she meant was written plainly there.

"It's time for me to go to my real home, Henry. You have been such a great friend and support. I can't thank you enough." Alice admitted as she pushed her hand toward him with more emphasis. Henry looked at her, but grabbed her hand all the same.

"You haven't forgotten my proposition have you?" He asked and pulled out a box. She smiled when she looked at it, admiring his dogged persistence and finding it a touch admirable, but shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Henry. I will not marry you. Go on with Hamish and teach him to be a proper business partner to his father, and make sure his digestion doesn't get to…undigestiony." She said with a smile.

"Ready to go, Alice?" Annabelle asked from the semi-circle she and Margaret and Hamish formed. Alice nodded her head and joined the small group, taking Annabelle’s arm, allowing the woman to lead her out to the carriage.

"May I come as well?”

“Take my place,” Margaret offered the doctor.

“But Margaret!” Alice interrupted.

“I need to check in on Robert and Lowell, Alice. I will join you at the funeral. I think it best that I be with my husband and child right now. And you with your peers. It will be good for you, I promise.” She took her sister into a hug once more, before releasing her to Annabelle’s care once more.

“Please,” Alice didn’t want to be separated from her sister quite yet. But the older woman shook her head.

“I will see you there, Alice. Go.”

Ever so much like Mother.

Alice conceded and followed the two men down the hall and through the great door, leaning on Annabelle for stability the entire walk. The four piled in the car and Alice provided a weak smile.

She wanted to say it all at once, and she wished that Margaret was here, but it was Time to begin her farewells. With or without her sister present. "I guess this is my time to say goodbye to all of you. I am headed off to go my real home and I am afraid there may be a chance that you will never see me again."

"Don't be foolish, Alice!" Henry cried out, but Annabelle hushed him.

"Are you going to be with Tarrant?" She asked and Alice gave a quick nod. "Then that is where you belong. I truly wish there may be a way in which you could come back for Hammy and my wedding next spring."

"You all know we are going to a funeral, why is there so much happy talk?" Hamish asked and shot the conversation dead. Alice cursed him silently for ruining the moment. It was a funeral, yes, but it was her mother who had died. If she wished to speak merrily on this day, why would he be so pompous to stop her?

 _Because he is Hamish, even if Annabelle finds him palatable,_ Alice thought to herself, turning her head to look out the window instead.

The rest of the carriage ride to the burial plot was silent. They didn't speak another word to each other as they gathered around the mausoleum. Margaret arrived not long after the younger adults, Lowell at her side and Robert in her arms. Alice quickly went to her sister's side and looked down at her nephew. Her sister smiled at her and whispered

"I think he knows that this is a time for quiet. He is going to be such a smart person just like Father was.” Her eyes were wet with tears now. “Lowell said he hasn’t fussed the entire day, the nurse was quite shocked by his stillness.”

Alice returned her sister’s morose grin, knowing that she needed to tell her sister what she had observed all morning. "He will have a mother as kind and sweet and caring, as dutiful and proper and particular as Mother was. He is in good hands, Maggie; you will do him well." Margaret gave a quick nod of her head, a quiet tear slipping down her cheek at the compliment, and she sniffed, reaching up with her free hand to brush away the drops. The two fell silent as the priest began the ceremony.

It was short and bittersweet, just the way their mother would have like it. There was enough sadness to remind all that life was temporal and short, but joy was readily available, and Alice felt her confidence renewed in her decision to return to her home.

When the casket was placed at the side of the grave hole, grievers began to step forward and place flowers and mementos on the solid oak lid. Alice stepped forward and laid a rose on the coffin, not knowing what further to say to her mother. She had said all she needed to say when her mother was still breathing, and for that she was thankful. Besides, wherever Mother was, she would know exactly what Alice was thinking. The woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath, reminding herself that all was well.

Margaret placed her rose on the coffin, placing her unoccupied hand on Alice’s shoulder, turning with her sister away from the grave that was being covered in beautiful petals and ribbons and pictures. The two walked away from the gathering throng, seeking some solace and privacy amidst the public grieving. As they walked through the grass, Alice looked up and smiled to the clouds knowing that she must have been looking down on the two of them.

"What are you doing this afternoon, Alice?" Margaret asked and pulled Robert close. "Come to our house, if you aren't too tired, and spend some time with Lowell, Robert, and me." She said. “You will be welcome to shed tears aplenty there, as well. If you wish, I can have a servant fetch your clothes from the Ascots and you can stay with us for a fortnight or so.” Alice politely declined.

"Margaret, I need to go. And I have to admit to you that I may not see you for a while. But I will come to visit, if I get back." Alice worried her lip, a small part of her fearing that she just might not _get back_ so easily.

"Where are you going, Alice?" Margaret asked, worry in her blue eyes as she searched Alice’s face.

"It's complicated," Alice admitted. She looked past her sister as a movement in the grass caught her eye. It was perfect Timing, and Alice knew that it must have been more planned than she wished it to be as she spotted McTwisp leaping through the bushes. "But know that I love you." Alice looked back to her sister, reaching out to grab hold of her free hand.

Margaret sighed at her sister's peculiar behavior, but hugged her anyways, placing another kiss on her cheek. "I will always love you Alice." She smiled, pressing her forehead to her younger sister's. "Fairfarren…is that right?...Alice."

"Fairfarren, Margaret." Alice leaned down to kiss her nephew on the forehead, then she kissed her sister roughly on the cheek once more; three kisses in one day was a record for the two.

And then Alice flew past them both to follow McTwisp.

The woman ran hard and fast, not thinking of all that she left behind in the other world, but focused solely on her promise to her mother, until she spotted the rabbit hole. She knelt down, took a deep breath, and tumbled down.

Her fall down the hole sent her past the cacophony of household hangings and threatened her with the angry keys of a piano, but she tumbled successfully down to the chessboard checked floor. She appeared in the hall of doors and looked around, gathering her bearings before she pressed onward. Grabbing the key, she took the pilshelver and went to the smallest door in the corner, hidden behind the dusty crimson curtain. Alice took a deep breath, downing the pishelver and shrinking down to the appropriate size for the tiny door. She tied her undergarment around her, threw open the door and threw her hands up to the Underland sky.

"I'm home!" She laughed.

Then Alice took off running down the path to the tea party. She laughed and leaped the whole way there finally feeling free.


	13. Home Is Where the Heart Is

Tarrant sat in his arm chair, his arms crossed childishly over his body as he sulked fully aware and conscious in the current reality, thoroughly annoyed with the fact that Time had awoken him yet again. He had looked around to see if anyone was approaching his table, ready to give a tongue lashing to whatever person or entity had interrupted his long wait for his fair Alice (especially if it was that tiresome knight Gavin), but to his surprise and annoyance, everything was still.

"You stupid clock," He muttered to the pocket watch which sat on the table before him, the constant sentry of his seemingly decades long wait. "No one is here and you've woken me up." He growled, settling deeper into his chair, pushing himself back against the fabric with indignant huffs. He closed his eyes, willing himself to fall asleep, even if Time would not take him.

"Close." Time croaked, and the hands of the small Tiime keeper began ticking very slowly. "McTwisp said close." The hands began to move more quickly. Tarrant's eyes widened in a heartbeat of joyous celebration, but he couldn't help but wonder if Mirana had done something clever so that Time would start moving and unbind him from his constant watch.

"Technically she hops and skips above our heads." He corrected the clock and glared at Time. "That girl always hovers closely, but she never arrives. My head, however, is much closer. I prefer mine to be on the table and sleeping right now. If you don't mind doing an older Hatter that has killed you before waiting for her to return a favor." Tarrant peered through slitted eyes, trying to see if perhaps there was something he had missed that was keeping Time from sending him back to his slumber. The March Hare was still fast asleep at the end of the table, snoring quite loudly. He crossed his head again and tucked his chin into his chest. If the Hare could sleep, than so should the Hatter!

"Fine, I will just sleep for sleeping's sake, with or without your help." He fumed at Time. He closed his eyes, pulling his hat brim over his eyes to shade himself from the bothersome sun. His attempts at sleeping on his own volition did not last long, as he was disturbed by the sounds of shattering sticks and breaking twigs in the Tugley woods beyond him. The clearing reverberated each snap and crackle, setting Tarrant on his bitter edge. Of course the creatures of Underland had to make it impossible for any amount of sleep to be possible out here. If it weren't for Time's power, Tarrant would certainly be having a very fitful waiting, disturbed at every moment by some frumiously obnoxious creature that thought they could just traipse through his tea party uninvited. What nerve! Not only did they not receive permission to come, but they were noisy interlopers! He just wanted to remain unconscious from the strife that was brewing throughout the land. Was there any more a Hatter could ask for?

And the strife was growing, daily and harshly, if the rumors he heard in the Evaporating World were true. It was almost as bad as when the Bloody Red Queen did sit on the throne. People were just losing their tempers and not their heads, which in ways was very similar and quite worse. People who kept their heads but lost their good sense often made hasty poor choices that those without their heads attached to their necks could simply not make.

The cracking and breaking sounds came much closer, soon followed by heavy breathing. It sounded as though someone who had been on a very long hike had come to his table, after they finished trekking noisily through the forest to arrive here. It was most likely some terrible beast that was hoping to steal some sweets from the party. He should really teach the thing a lesson or two, send him on his way, and make sure he never came back. And that he'd tell all the other creatures of Underland that Tarrant Hightopp's tea party was not a place to vandalize or thieve. Else they would be at the mercy of a mad and irritated milliner. Tarrant gathered his strength in his muscles, getting ready to spring on whatever trespasser dared make the mistake of ruining his wait.

He opened his eyes once more, ready to size up what creature was before him, when he was frozen in his track. Tarrant did not see a creature, but a blue skirt that met the ground, two legs driving forward beneath it. Long blonde hair curled and tangled to her waist, her arms swinging back and forth as she walked determinedly up the table. Her pink mouth set straight, her green eyes red rimmed and exhausted. He raised his head even further and his eyes widened as he knew the vision was truth.

"Alice!" He cried out, jumping up immediately.

She was already laughing and running up and across the table to meet him. Tea pots were upset, falling from the stained table top and shattering on the ground, porcelain fragments littering the worn Persian rug. Desserts were crushed beneath her bare feet, others were kicked to join the jagged pottery pieces. The mess was disregarded, though, as the woman strode forward with joy and determination fueling her every step. When she had reached the end of the landing beneath her, she flew into his arms and he caught her in a firm grasp, spinning her around as he absorbed her momentum, placing a small kiss in her neck as rapture overtook him.

"Hatter!" She cried out, her fingers tangling in his hair as she gripped the back of his head. His hat was displaced and lay cast off on the table, knocked off in the embrace. "Oh, I'm home. I'm home!" She declared and he pushed her away to get a good look at her. Her green eyes were underlined with black marks and they were red and puffy as though she had been crying a great many tears.

"What has happened?" He asked her quickly, concern filling his features as he placed a thumb under one of her eyes to gently trace the dark Cheshire grin beneath.

"My mother has passed away." Alice said with a heavy sigh. Her eyes were thick with tears once more, but she swallowed her sadness and shook her head as he reached out to comfort her once more. "I am grieving her terribly, but my sister has spoken some sense into me. I realize that it was all as it was meant to be. It was her Time, she had lived as much life as she wished to on her own, and I am happy she is back with Father. I will miss her terribly, I loved her so." Alice confessed as she let her weight sink into his strong arms. This was the privacy and intimacy she was searching so desperately for in Hamish's great hall. This was the peace she knew she could find in sharing her grief with only those who knew her.

"Only as one can love a Mother." He answered her with a smile. "How long has she been gone?"

"Three days." Alice acknowledged how long she had been without her mother's lighthearted scolded and concerned glance. "We buried her this morning. There was no point in delaying anymore Time. Your white rabbit was quite prompt, as per usual. He showed up just as I was telling my sister farewell, that while she was going home to her husband's house, I was needing to go home. To where I promised my mother on her deathbed I would go in her absence." Alice brushed a tear from her eye as she relayed the story of her leaving the funeral to Tarrant. "I followed McTwisp back down the rabbit hole and I am back. Here to stay." She asserted with a determined grin, and drew close into him again. He closed his eyes and she held him so very tightly.

"Mirana will want to see you. We should be headed that way." He stated as he stroked the back of her hair. He knew that if she stayed here that she would never return to the rest of Underland, he would hold her tightly and he would be sure that no harm ever came to her. That wasn't something he was sure Alice would want. It would be best if they were on their way to see Mirana. After all, the queen would send that knight to come and collect the Champion when she caught wind that Alice had returned. And she would, as the trees were all her spies. Damn these woods!

Alice pulled back, her light eyebrows knitted on her face as she looked at Tarrant. "Oh, does she know that I am back?"

"I am sure McTwisp has told everyone by now, dearest." He answered with a smile. No need to tell her about the trees quite yet.

'"How is the queen?" She closed her eyes, dropping her hands from his arms as she placed a hand to her weary looking face. She looked distressed at his mention of the Majestic Monarch.

"I think she is having a fine time with her courtiers. She has chosen Underland's future king." Tarrant said with a bit of annoyance. He knew he should be more gracious to the Queen, she was allowed to have a life and there was not much that could be done about Iracebeth in the meantime. He just did not feel right having Alice back with the expectation that she would save them all again. That was why Mirana was comfortable; she knew the girl would never back down from a fight. Even one she wasn't supposed to battle. There was no point in arguing with Mirana, though. If the Queen was set enough on her word, she would have Gavin throw Tarrant in the dungeon to teach the Hatter a lesson. And that would do little good to be in the jail and not at Alice's side. She would fight, but he would be sure that she wouldn't do it alone this time. Not on his watch.

Tarrant turned to pick up his hat, placing it on his wild red hair. He noticed Alice had opened her eyes once more, and was watching him curiously as he gathered up his few possessions and held out his hand to her. "But Alice, please, let us be on our way." He said, pausing to remember a small bottle he kept on hand. He retrieved it from one of the tea pots that sat before him on the table. "Would you care to walk with me? Or travel by hat?" He offered. Much to his relief, she took the bottle and smiled at him. It wouldn't do him well to constantly see Alice standing before him when he couldn't even admit to her the truth about how he thought of her in the Evaporating World. Would a Champion on her way to visit the Queen really want a mere Milliner to stand by her side? Yes, they were friends, but that did not mean she felt the same for him.

And she had admitted she felt a very special certain way about _some_ gentleman.

"I think the very best way to travel." She interrupted his worrying thoughts, and he watched her tilt the bottle to her pink lips, taking a gulp from the small glass vial. She paused for a moment, looking down at her body, before it did as she expected and she shrunk down small enough to fit inside his hand. "But don't forget the Upelkuchen. I don't want to be the size of your thumb for my whole visit to her Majesty." Alice pointed to the cake that sat untouched in the middle of the tea party.

"Of course not, my small one. We aren't going to be changing sizes as fast as I can make you a dress?" He jested, trying to lighten the mood. He could see that she knew something was wrong with him, her glances frequent as he prepared himself for a journey to Marmoreal. He fetched a piece of cake, holding it out to her to demonstrate he had it before tucking it into his pocket. She smiled approvingly.

"No, I prefer to be the proper Alice size." She answeredly with a warm grin, and with that he picked her up, placing her on his hat. She sat on the brim and Tarrant strode forward down the path to Marmoreal.

* * *

Tarrant walked the forest path quietly, regretting his harshness towards Alice. _It isn't her fault that I cannot say what is needed. And it's not her fault that Mirana is wanting her Champion back. After all, that was why Alice was returned to us in the past._ Tarrant thought morosely as he swayed back and forth, ignoring the landscape around him, parts of it regrowing from the years of death and decay at the hands of a fire. It was a path he had walked many a Time in his youth, it was a road that had changed from life to death, only to resurrect once more. But the way before him also bore him many painful memories.

Memories about the people he had loved so very dearly and lost so tragically.

Alice had climbed down to his shoulder and was perched with her legs hanging over onto his clavicle. She looked forward, honoring his silence with her own. She was quiet most of the trip, not saying a word and he was not helping the silence either. He began to worry when she still did not speak; did she have demons which haunted her the way his memories tore at him? Perhaps the pishsalver had finally done her in and she had gone down her own lane of insanity, a different brand than he had seen before. It couldn't be that unordinary; she wasn't a denizen of Underland, perhaps the potion was beginning to affect her very human mind after all.

When the silence was driving his own raving thoughts quiet, he took the opportunity to glance over and saw her observing at the little villages that were beginning to take shape on the path to the castle. A road which the people of Marmoreal and Tugley had once feared was now becoming a safe haven under the protection of the fair queen. There was no Red monarch to fear anymore, no more need to hide. They could once again rebuild the budding towns they had been forced to evacuate that horrid Horunvendush day. It was a bittersweet site to return to, as it made the path so much more familiar to his days of youth.

Days without Alice.

Days when he had felt so very complete.

But how could he have without this muchy woman beside him?

The thought was making his head spin, and he thought better of trying to reason it out. So instead he figured he would try to reason her out.

"How be you, my fine lady? You have been awfully quiet since we have started out journey. Not a word from you and you've got me worried!" He exclaimed, looking forward to the path once more, but tilting his head to show that he was invested in what she said.

She looked up at his pale cheek, following the curve of his green eye. It took her a moment to collect her words, showing that she had clearly been pulled from deep thought.

"What is this place? What are these towns?" She inquired gesturing toward a house. "I could have sworn this was the way we had walked the last time I had been perched on your shoulder, but I only remember ash and ruin earlier. This is a sign of life and vibrancy," she spread her arm out before her. "How long have I been gone?"

"Nearly a year when it comes to our counting of Time." He began, slowing down so as to look around at the men out placing new houses up in the clearing, the woman hanging clothes out to dry in the sunshine. "As for these towns? Alice, they are because of what you have brought to us. Peace. People are no more afraid they are going to be losing their heads. Which is quite good for my trade you know." He could not conceal the large smile.

"Is your family settling back into where they belong?" She climbed up to stand on her ribbon wrapped feet on his shoulder, steadying herself against his cheek. She was searching for what she wouldn't find. There was no more hat businesses aside the one he owned and was once again beginning to operate.

"No," His answer was sort and tight, and he turned his face from her. She stumbled for her footing, grabbing for his shirt collar to stable her balance.

"Oh, but I would love to meet them. Are they still in hiding?" Alice insisted.

Had the wee lass not understood from his explanation in their last meeting that he had no one left? It was not just his mother and father who were gone? But it was his entire clan? He closed his eyes, fighting the anger that was burning his innards. It would do little good to be mad at Alice, however, as she meant her question in the most earnest of wonderings. He took a deep breath, steadying his emotions as best he could as he answered her.

"I am afraid to say that I am the only Hightopp remaining. After the Jabberwocky left most of them as dust, the Red Army quickly disposed of the rest. I survived because of Mirana." He did not look her way. Instead he fought the swirling raging thoughts behind his eyes; anger that raged at Iracebeth for not paying with her life, furiousness at Alice for sticking her small nose where it didn't belong in the least. Rage that was always beneath the surface and would never seemingly be quenched. He tried to bury it beneath his scattered thoughts and fondness for the woman next to him.

"Oh Tarrant, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to pry open old scars like that." She gently touched his cheek in a comforting gesture, her small thumb brushing against the large surface. He smiled as she did so, it tickled him slightly, but he wished her not to stop. The tiny touch was comfort he didn't know he was in need of, a pity he hadn't realized he wanted.

"The Red Queen will be taken down. For the sake of my family, even ehf Ah nehd tah go an' dew i' meself." Tarrant replied, feeling his lisp slip away, his rage simmering.

"But I thought that I was the one who was coming to defeat her." Alice answered him. "That was what you were telling me earlier. That we needed to get to Marmoreal because Mirana needed her Knight once more? That Underland need their Champion?"

"Alice, I am going to take a guess that Mirana would love to have her Champion returned." Tarrant tried to gain control over his anger once more, though it was fed with the thought of Alice's once again sacrified. "Seeing as Iracebeth wants the Queen to face her, the slightly tricky part of that is Mirana doesn't kill."

"Hmm, I suppose I could see that as a problem." Alice agreed, resting her head on his jaw bone.

"But, focusing on the tall in life, Underland is yet again prospering." He stopped as a couple of young children ran in front of the pair. One was chasing the other with a stick and yelling "Downal bluddy behg hed!"

"Oh, children nowadays are so wonderfully clever." Tarrant said with a sigh.

"I feel as if I didn't see any when I was in Underland before. I guess I just thought that you just were and that no one new ever comes to Underland." Alice confessed, watching in wonder at the small children who continued in their false jousting.

Tarrant couldn't help but laugh at the statement she had made, quickly stifling it with his hand. "That is some large wonderful ideaing coming out of that glorious mind of yours. We Underlandians have children, we grow up, and sometimes we even die." His smile disappeared as he thought of the finality of all their lives, Underlandian and Upperlandian alike. Alice grew silent again and watched them.

"Annabelle said she wanted seven of them. Seven little children. She asked me if it sounded wonderful." She said and Tarrant looked out of the corner of her eye to see her look forward.

"Did you think it sounded wonderful?"

"Crazy and mad as well. But I couldn't imagine starting so soon with so many little ones. There are still things that are not done."

"There is certainly time to be had with you Alice." He agreed and looked forward now. They still had quite a long journey to the castle, but Alice was falling captive to her thoughts again. And Hatter's mind began to work as well.


	14. Alice Goes Forth to the Queen

The Hatter, with Alice in tow,  approached the city a little before sundown that same day the two took off to Marmoreal. He was glad for the end of the long journey, as he hadn’t traveled far in many months and his legs were cramping fiercely being forced to travel far after so much unuse. The walls of the great castle beckoned him as they radiated the rays of the falling sun, shining brilliant orange, pink and purple as the yellow ball descended behind the mountains in the distance.

As Tarrant approached the gate, he gingerly took hold of Alice in his calloused hand; she had been safely tucked against his neck for most of the afternoon, shaded from the harsh sun by his hair and hat. Just as gently as he had taken her in his grasp, he awoke her. She stirred in his hand, stretching her small arms and shaking her head of hair, trying to bring wakefulness  to her limbs, the grief of this morning exhausting her, sending her into a sound sleep. As she continued to seek consciousness, Tarrant lay her on the grass before the walls of the castle, admiring the way the sun was dappled on her pale skin, much like the bricks of Marmoreal.

"Awake little one." He encouraged her with a soft lisp. She stood to her ribbon wrapped feet, looking around from side to side, her eyebrows knitted as she took in her surroundings.

"We are here already?" She asked, scratching her head as she tried to will her mind to accept what was around her. Tarrant chuckled as he nodded her head.

“I’m afraid you were asleep for most of the journey,” he observed.

“I must say I made a terrible traveling companion; I’m sorry for the lack of conversation,” Alice’s small cheeks turned pink.

“Nay, you looked as if you needed the rest after your mourning, and it was nice to have some quiet. What with you being back and all. It’s a lot for a scattered mind to take in,” he negated her apology with a quick mad grin, showing he was indeed glad that she was back in Underland, regardless of whether she slept or remained awake.

She looked behind her to the wall, which was growing dimmer as the sun moved further behind the magnificent mountains behind Marmoreal, the Cheshire grin moon beginning to take its place in the sky. Her current small stature required her to crane her neck to look up to the top of the large brick fortress as she beheld the place she had stayed for a night in her last travels here.

“I don’t remember Marmoreal being this large,” Alice admitted. “Though, I suppose I was never quite this small when I arrived either.” She spread her arms out as she looked down at her stunted height.

Tarrant let out a chuckle as he reached into his pocket for the cake she had commanded he bring, and broke off a small crumb for her to eat. She took it in her hands and ate it quickly, stretching upwards and outwards into normal size. Her clothes, however, did not stretch with her. Her cheeks flushed a beet red as she held the no-longer-fitting flowing material of her undergarment to her bosom, it draped inches below her hips, barely covering all the unmentionable parts of the great Alice.

"I believe I can fix that." Tarrant mused as he silently enjoyed her half state of undress, trying his best to hide that the Alice skin he was seeing was so very pure and so very pretty, and he merely wished to place kisses on every inch of her. He masked his pleasure by turning his attention to his person, reaching into his side bag to grab hold of what he had brought for Alice when she decided she would once again be the great proper Alice size. He had made for a light dress of the softest of tulle and silk, the color of wispy clouds in the afternoon sky, the palest of blue dresses. She took it in her hand, the other clutching her last bit of garment to her body. Her green eyes met Tarrant’s, and she sent him a look of thanks. He felt his own cheeks turning a brilliant red as he dropped his eye line to her feet.

"I made it for you, when I was awoken one evening. I assumed it might come in handy." He confessed, turning away from her so that she could slip into the garment.

He could hear footsteps on the cobblestone, the soles of her feet scratching the white stones as she put some distance between he and she, perhaps evening ducking behind a bush, but he refused to turn to satisfy his conscious. He held his back to her and kept his eyes closed. In his frozen position his thoughts began to run rapidly, thinking of things he should have done to make Alice more comfortable and surmising that he probably should have had her grow a little earlier on in their trip. But the deed was already done and mended. She would be clothed to see Mirana, and she would certainly be provided for throughout her stay in Underland.

When he felt a light tap on his shoulder, he turned and took in the sight of Alice standing before him with her arms held out so that he could see the beautiful work he had created. The palest blue commented her dark blonde curls that bobbed around her ribcage, her brilliant green eyes small crescents as a smile stretched across her round face.

"You look like a dream," He struggled to find the words that had disappeared when he had taken the sight of a properly dressed and properly sized Alice before him. She was something he had seen once in a vision, a hope that he had primly stocked away in a corner to visit in the darkest of nights, but never daring to think it would be a possibility. But here was the improbability right before him. Alice pinched him and he jumped out of shock, reaching for the attacked skin with his hand.

"Did you wake up and find something different?" She asked and shot him a playful smile. He looked at her and shook his head, rubbing his arm. "Then you aren't dreaming." She quipped and wrapped her arm in his. "Now care to escort me to Marmoreal?" She asked and he smiled at her.

"Of course, fair one." He agreed and began to walk her over the cobblestone streets to the gates of Marmoreal.

They were forced to paused at the gates as the portcullis was lowered, restricting free access to the crowned city. Tarrant frowned as examined the barrier, displeased to see that the queen had closed off herself from not only possible dangers but the citizens of Marmoreal as well. It was very unlike Mirana to do so, even if she was awaiting a champion to fix the problem that was still her sister.

“Halt! Who goes there?” A chess piece knight called from atop the wall. His carved marble horsehead gleamed in the sun, causing Tarrant to squint as he looked up.

“Tarrant Hightopp escorting one Alice Kingsleigh,” Tarrant replied as he glanced to Alice beside him. She caught his eyes and shrugged, her mouth twisting as she silently agreed that she was confused about the goings on with the White Queen’s castle.

“Tarrant Hightopp you say?” The knight called back down. “I thought that you were stuck at that infernal table of yours,” the guard brayed in laughter.

“And it appears that I am not, and I’m instead standing right before you!” Tarrant lisped. “I don’t suppose I can be in two places at once…unless I’ve mastered a trait that even the great Chess cannot grasp!” He smiled his gap toothed smile gleefully.

“And you say this is Alice Kingsleigh with you?” The knight leaned further over the edge of the wall. Tarrant fought the urge to take a rock in hand and knock the knight from his station, but it would do little good regarding Alice getting into Marmoreal.

“Indeed, I have. McTwisp fetched me earlier this afternoon; I don’t suppose he’s mentioned it?” Alice answered the knight this time, letting go of Tarrant’s arm to step forward, splaying her hands out at her sides once more to let the guard get a good look at her.

“The white rabbit did come bounding through here earlier muttering something about important information for the great Queen herself.”

“I don’t suppose my presence here in Underland would be that great news?” Alice answered with a slight edge in her voice.

“Hmmm, I reckon it would be so,” The knight agreed.

“Please, sir, it is getting late and I’m rather exhausted. You must see that this is Tarrant Hightopp, a man who has almost lost his head before for the sake of the Queen and Underland, do you think he would be so foolish as to bring an enemy through to the Queen?”

“The way that Captain Castling speaks of him…”

“Must we really bring _him_ into this?” Tarrant sulked, crossing his arms before his chest. _Of course_ _Gavin would say something against me_.

“Please let me in, or I’ll have to report you to Mirana after I climb this wall,” Alice turned, making obvious that she was sizing up the cherry blossom trees outside the gates.

“Fine, yes, enter…but please don’t mention this to Her Majesty!” The knight answered quickly, disappearing from the wall.

“I don’t understand what all this fuss is about,” Alice turned to Tarrant with a frown on her mouth. “Why would I lie about being Alice?”

“It would be a clever trap for Iracebeth to enter the castle, you must give that a thought.” Tarrant tried to reason.

“As long as you ignore the fact that she can’t stomach my presence, why would she have the patience or fortitude to get me all the way to Marmoreal? She’d be wiser killing me.” Alice answered, looking back up at the wall. “Oh, I do hope he lets us in,”

On cue the grid of the portcullis began to rise, the chains clinking as they pulled the polished white metal upwards into the arched gateway. Alice turned to Tarrant once again, cocking her elbow out in a mime of her asking for his guidance. He answered with a smile and a step forward to wrap his arm about hers, pulling her close as the two walked beneath the gateway, which had begun to lower once they had passed.

Tarrant led Alice further into the city of Marmoreal, glad for the sake of her feet that the white cobblestone quickly turned to marble breaks beneath their feet giving the girl’s bare feet a break from the uneven and rough roadway outside the walls. Here the marble began to show the splendor and wealth of the great royal city, the large ivory castle looming before them. The gentle cherry blossoms Mirana tended herself becoming them in with waving branches on either side of the path, sending their pink petals fluttering to the grass beneath. Further ahead were the gardens before the castle, fed by kind words and the waters from the waterfall behind the city walls. Beyond the castle lay the small city within the walls, the place where important courtiers and officials lived with their families, as well as the royal shops and booths of the finest artisans and craftsman in all of Underland. Mirana kept them well employed and protected in this small guarded haven. It was a place his family could have gone to if they had left Witz End; a thought that he tried to push from his mind as he brought Alice toward the castle’s doors.

She still perched on his arms, her body warm against his, and he couldn’t help but become hyperaware of every touch and scent and function. He could hear her soft breaths, he was deafened by the pounding of his heart, the rush of blood in his ears drowning out the voices that never quieted in his head. Despite the cacophony of distracting sounds and motions and movements, he felt nothing but contented happiness. With Alice draped on his arm, gripping him ever so closely, he felt so strong and proud.  Like he could go out and conquer all the impossibles just for her. He smiled his crooked smile and did his best to look forward.

Another guard stepped forward as Tarrant and Alice approached the doors of Marmoreal.

“This is a jest!” Tarrant cried out as the knight stepped forward. “This is the second time we’ve been stopped, and we couldn’t even enter the city until we had given the knight at the door satisfactory answers.”

“Then this should be relatively painless and easy. Identify yourself and your companion,” the knight crossed his white arms across his chest, clearly not allowing passage until they provided him with answers he found suitable.

The Hatter groaned, doing his best to control his desire to strangle Gavin Castling until the white man turned blue, and answered with an edge in his lisp. "It is I, Tarrant Hightopp, the Queen's Royal Hatter, I am escorting Alice Kingsleigh, our land's champion, to the Queen's presence.

"Alice Kingsleigh? Really?" The guard stepped forward, his response showing he was dubious in regards to Alice’s actual identity. Tarrant tucked her a little protectively, more for his own peace of mind that for her safety.

"Indeed, I am Alice,” the woman responded, pushing Tarrant away from before her to show the guard her being. “I have returned to Underland. Please, I really do wish to see the Queen." She curtsied politely when she had finished.

The guard eyed the blonde suspiciously for several breaths, until he dropped his defensive posture and stepped aside."Well of course, Champion." He held his arms to the right in an ushering moment towards the castle.

“Thank you,” Alice said as she walked by him. Tarrant only paid the guard in a sneer.

“Oh, Alice!” The guard spoke up as the two walked by. Alice turned quickly to look at the knight. "I should warn you the Queen is going to be rather upset you are up now Tarrant. Her wedding is in nearly a week."

"Wedding?" Alice asked, turning to look at Tarrant.

“Have you not heard?” The knight asked, his horse face snorting in disbelief.

“There are several bits of information I am still catching up on,” she looked pointedly at Tarrant, who shrugged.

“I think it best that you be brought up to the newest detail before you interrupt Her Majesty,” The knight replied.

“As do I,” Alice agreed with the nod of her head. “Come, Tarrant, let us walk and talk.” She waved her hand towards her body. Tarrant looked back at the knight, pulling a displeased face before turning to join up with Alice.

“Mirana is getting married?” Alice cried out as soon as Tarrant had matched pace with her once more.

"Oh, I'd nearly forgotten.” Tarrant answered, turning his head to look pretend to find the wallpapering interesting.

“No you haven’t. Now would you tell me what is going on?” Alice walked with him down the halls, her feet padding gently on the marble floors.

“You remember that Gavin fellow I’ve chatted with you about…” Tarrant turned his attention back to her. She stopped in the middle of the hallway, crossing her arms across her chest.

“You mean that fair faced knight that you showed me an image of?”

“Right, well, Mirana took quite a fancy to him, and he took quite a fancy to her…I suppose it is to be expected if one is speaking war and sharing secrets and plotting the destruction of one’s sister,” Tarrant looked to the ceiling as he considered the intimacy of such actions.

“Are you saying that this Gavin is Captain Castling, the entire reason I have been mistrusted to enter the gates of Marmoreal?” Alice asked.

“One in the same,” Tarrant answered.

“I’m not sure I like a fellow who is causing dissention and questioning one’s neighbor,” Alice turned away from Tarrant to begin walking down the halls again.

“But Mirana adores him, so you cannot say anything bad against him, Alice,” Tarrant instructed her, following her once more down the halls. “It’s not a fight you should have.”

“I suppose I should reserve my thoughts for the moment when I actually meet him,” Alice agreed, entering into the great throne room that stood empty.

The silver chairs glittered in the setting sun on the dais, a show of power and potential. Tarrant watched as Alice approached the two chairs that had before been a single chair in the teal accented room. She turned to Tarrant with a frown on her pink mouth.

“Does Gavin become King when he marries Mirana? Truly?” The realization was settling into her mind.

“I would say that is usually what occurs when one marries a queen,” Tarrant answered her wryly. “Though Mirana will still have the power and the seat is in her name. Gavin will rule at her side, but he will not be able to usurp her.”

“I hope you’re wrong about him,” Alice said from atop the dais. She had stepped up onto the short platform to look at the bigger chair that stood beside Mirana’s silver throne chair.

“I hope many things Tarrant Hightopp says are wrong,” A masculine voice filled the room, causing both Alice and Tarrant to jump. Alice turned quickly on her heels to face the intruder.

The pale face and blonde hair made the identity of the man unmistakable. Alice had to concede, however, that his eyes were much more blue than Tarrant’s vision of him had been.

“Don’t be startled, Alice, but do step down from the dais.” Gavin replied softly, his deep voice was filled with an eternal air of command. She obeyed, taken off guard.

“You must be Captain Castling,” Alice watched as Gavin walked closer to her. Tarrant felt his muscles stiffening as the captain approached the champion. He knew logically he had little to fear— what would Gavin gain from harming Alice? But he could not shake the protectiveness regardless.

“I am,” Gavin nodded.

“You’ve made it near impossible to enter Marmoreal!” Alice began, ignoring the hand he offered to her and instead stepping even closer to where he stood. “How are your subjects able to seek the queen’s counsel whenever they are in need? Why are you keeping her separate from them? Your guard had a hard time believing that I was _the_ Alice, and I was almost made to sleep outside your walls for the night. What hospitality is that?”

“It is a hospitality that is necessary when your sister is on the loose and making plans of which you’ve been able to gather no information about, and you have a large event looming in the distance.” The warm voice of Mirana filled the halls. Alice’s cheeks flushed as she turned to take in the sight of the queen.

“Your Majesty…” Alice stumbled for words.

“Mirana,” Gavin’s voice was soft and sweet as it sounding out the syllables. Tarrant shook his head in disbelief.

“Alice,” Mirana stepped toward the girl, “I understand your hesitations and your offenses at Marmoreal’s state, but this is what is best for all our subjects.”

“By hiding from your sister, showing her that you are scared of her?” Alice was back on her feet, and she felt strongly she was in the right.

“By making sure Iracebeth cannot enter this safe haven, where we have protected as many as we can,” Gavin answered Alice before turning and taking Mirana’s hand in his, lifting it gently to his mouth and kissing the pale smooth skin of the queen’s hand gingerly.

“We do not want to see further destruction, Alice, and until we know how to handle my sister, we need to be safe in ways I wish we did not need to be.” Mirana agreed.

“I think you are being foolish,” Alice growled.

“And I believe Mirana is doing all she can to prevent tragedies, such as the one which befell the Hightopps.” Gavin turned to look at Tarrant, who remained several feet away watching the power struggle. He felt his rage rise once more.

“Yew leave meh family ouwt of thi’.” Tarrant strode forward.

“Enough!” Mirana cried out, pausing the mad hatter in his tracks and stopping Alice from forming her words, her mouth hanging open poised to say something. “If you and Alice would like to come into my study, then we can further speak about your reservations and your hesitations, as well as your plan to remove my older sister from her powerful coup.”

Tarrant’s anger burned as he heard Mirana expecting another Alice sacrifice.

“Yes, I agree.” Alice agreed, looking at Tarrant with raised eyebrows. He crossed his eyebrows, but followed the trio nonetheless.

Mirana’s study was as simple as the monarch of a country could make it. There were several large book shelves lining the furthest walls, filled with books, maps, and various scrawled on pieces of paper. Off to the right of the small square room was an arched window, allowing light to spill into the room; on the left stood a large Cherrywood grandfather rock. In the center of the study was a Cherrywood desk, a large wingback chair made of silver with teal embellishments sat behind it, two smaller silver chairs sat before it. Mirana gestured toward the small chairs before the desk, Alice and Tarrant took them without further direction.

The White Queen made her way around the desk, settling in the large silver chair, the large white skirt of her dress mushrooming around her, too much fabric for even the oversized chair. Gavin took his place standing beside Mirana, one hand wresting on the hilt of his sword, the other relaxed at his side. Tarrant shot the man a look of distain, but the captain of the guard ignored the gesture.

“Now, Alice,” Mirana spoke first.

“Mirana,” Alice interrupted.

“Let me speak first, child.” Mirana commanded. Alice shut her mouth, but her eyebrows crossed on her pale face, showing she was not the least interested in being commanded to hush and wait. Tarrant shifted uncomfortably in his seat, wishing for Mirana’s plea to be done and over with.

“Alice,” Mirana leaned forward on the desk. “Much has changed since your last visit to Underland. Thanks to you, we no longer worry about a Jabberwocky being called to battle; but I fear a much greater enemy is going to be coming to take that fear’s place—and that enemy is treason. Unfortunately, my sister has gained the attentions of some unsatisfied or unreached subjects in the Outlands and is building herself an army. An army of very powerful and resourceful creatures, an army that could very possibly defeat my own,”

“That excuses you being cut off from your people? When they need you the most?” Alice’s face turned pink as she bucked against the queen’s response.

“If your silly foolish urpal slurval Hatter here had not been comatose for so long, had he bothered to pay attention to his precious Underland, he would have known that an attempt has already been made on Mirana’s life.” Gavin interrupted, stepping forward.

“Donnae spake teh meh tha’ way,” Tarrant jumped up from his seat. “Donnae use tha’ werds o’ meh clahn teh insul’ meh,”

“Then wake up and realize that Mirana had a raven sent to her window to try and scratch her with poisoned talons. Thankfully she kept her presence of mind, and Mallymkin who was with her that afternoon speared the bird dead.” Gavin growled. “So please do threaten me, Hatter, over some choice words I have no qualms of using against you…”

“Stop!” Alice cried out now, standing and placing her hand on Tarrant’s arm. “As Mirana said earlier, this is not going to solve any of our problems.”

“Alice is right,” Mirana agreed, glancing over at Gavin with her dark eyes and sending him back to his post at her side. “We need to put our differences aside and realize there is a real threat here in Underland, and one that can tear the very fabric of our world’s existence apart. I am sad that there are citizens who cannot reach me, Alice, and I desperately wish to help them, but I cannot be of much help if I am gone and dead. Who then would stop my sister? Who then would be able to restore order to the chaos?”

Alice frowned, but kept her mouth shut. Tarrant continued to fume as he glared across the desk at Gavin, whose own eyes were filled with contempt.

“We need to work together to come up with a plan to stop my sister,” Mirana answered. “I am afraid, though, that some of our work will need to wait.”

“Because of your marriage?” Tarrant groaned.

“Because of my wedding,” Mirana answered him gently. “I think it prudent to establish a king in Marmoreal in the chance that something does happen to me. I think it best to get an heir that can be raised by some of the noblest and wisest people I know, present company included.” She turned to look at Alice especially. “And I think it wise that I do so when Alice is not yet ready to face her challenge.”

“Who has said yet that she will?” Tarrant stepped forward once more.

“I will,” Alice agreed. “At the very least, I will serve on your counsel to decide what to do with Iracebeth. What would be best in removing her as a threat.”

“Thank you, Alice,” Mirana’s hands clasped together and she pressed her chin to them. “Now, it is getting late, and McTwisp informed me that you had a very tiring day in Upperland. Not to mention you and Tarrant have been traveling in the hot afternoon sun for many miles. I have a set of apartments prepared for you, dear Champion, with some ladies in waiting who are more than ready to serve your every need.”

“I think a nice bath and a bed would do me well,” Alice conceded. Mirana’s dark mouth stretched into her first smile.

“Then it is settled. I am sure all our nerves are set on edge, as we are all exhausted. Tarrant, we have set you up with your normal quarters, too. Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you, or kicked you from my castle yet,” she answered warmly. Tarrant felt some of his rage leave him. “I have a favor to ask of you, dearest old friend,” Mirana stood, making her way to the opposite side of the desk. She spread her arms behind them, ushering them from her office. “Would you do my person the kindest of deeds and design my wedding dress? I have had the finest seamstresses in Marmoreal gathered to begin designs, but nothing quite captures my vision as well as I believe you would.”

Alice smiled as she saw Tarrant’s eyes widen in shock. He turned to the queen with his own wide gat toothed smile, the tension forgotten for a brief moment.

“Your Majesty, it would be my honor,” he exclaimed.

“Good! I am glad you will agree to the task. I will have some fabrics I enjoyed the colors and textures of sent to your workshop here in Marmoreal tomorrow so you may begin some work. The action might clear your mind and give you some ideas,” Mirana agreed.

Gavin trailed the small group as Mirana took the lead, traveling through the back passages the large main hall. Tarrant’s mind began spinning with the thought of dresses and tulle and weddings as he pulled together the image of the most beautiful gown for Mirana. If he was tasked with Gavin’s suit, however, he could not promise his best work. Alice was lost in her own thought, her mind traveling back to her mother, grief flooding her in the quiet once more.

Mirana stopped before a set of doors, turning to Tarrant first. “Good night, dear Hatter. I will come and visit you tomorrow around baly to go over some of your ideas and my visions.”

“Yes! Good night, Your Majesty. I am eager for tomorrow.” Tarrant agreed, turning to the door, his hand reaching into his pocket to retrieve a varnished key. Alice watched sadly as he went into the apartment with nary a goodbye.

“I believe you can leave us,” Mirana turned to Gavin. The knight looked at his intended with surprise.

“Are you sure?”

“I believe I am in the best of hands now, no offence to you, Gavin,” Mirana smiled warmly. “You’ve yet to slay a Jabberwocky for me.”

“But I would,” he promised her, kissing her gently on the kiss. The action made Alice’s heart twinge a bit, and she tried to soothe the uncomfortable pinch by rubbing her chest.

“I know. Good night, my love,” Mirana placed her hand on his chest, pushing him away gently. “I will see you in the morning.”

When Gavin had left, Mirana turned to Alice. “Now, I will escort you to where you shall be staying this evening.”

Alice followed Mirana as she strode forth down the hall, moving past several sets of doors, before deciding upon one that was painted a brilliant peacock blue. She beckoned Alice to come closer, taking hold of the handle, and pulling the door open.

“If you are in need of anything, please ring a bell. You have servants on hand to help with anything you could need or possibly want. Food, tea, new clothing—they are at your command.” Mirana explained. “I had them draw you a bath for the evening, and instructed them to leave you some bread and butter for the night. I also said you would most likely wish to be alone, so they will not bother you this evening. So wash, refresh, eat, and rest, Alice,” Mirana leaned forward and placed a kiss on Alice’s forehead.

“Mirana,” Alice paused before she entered the room.

“Yes?”

“Do you love him?”

“What a strange question,” Mirana’s dark mouth parted in an ironic smile.

“You gave many reasons for why marrying would be a good idea, but I just wanted to know if you were marrying him because you truly cared.” Alice’s light eyebrows arched as she explained her question hurriedly.

“I love him in ways I think you understand very well, Alice,” Mirana answered, turning away from the girl. “Good night,”

“Good night,” Alice called back, turning to enter the apartment and shutting the door behind her.


	15. The Burning Pain of Memory

Alice sat on ledge of the balcony of her apartment in the open air, her knees drawn up to her chest and her chin resting on her kneecaps. Her back was pressed against the wall of the castle, providing her some leverage as she looked up, watching the stars in the distance. They dappled the roaring waterfall with their ethereal light, and she sat mystified by the landscape before her.

The serene silence filled her heart with a pang of grief. Her mother would have loved a place like this, a view such as the one before her. She would have searched desperately for a painting of this sight to put up in their father’s unused study. It was where Mother used to place the beautiful things she liked to sit and ponder upon when she thought that all others in the house were preoccupied. Alice knew there was no coincidence that they were all hung in her Father’s old room— a place that smelled of his favorite brand of tobacco, earthy and sweet, and was filled with the mad scribbles of his wild ideas that her mother could never quite will herself to get rid of; mementos that connected her widowed mother to her deceased father.

A connection that was no longer needed.

She wondered if Margaret and Lowell would get rid of the small collection Mother had amassed in the study, finally throw out the papers that were yellow and musty with age, remove the mirror that sat before his desk and enhanced what he so lovingly called the natural light of the sun. A light he took full advantage of until it had slipped behind the hills and he had to make use of the flames of candles.

Her father worked every moment that he could, yet he always seemed to be around when she needed him. He was a caring hand who settled her mother’s nerves when the youngest of the house drove her mad with her mischievous nature.

Alice looked back up to the stars and wondered if perhaps they could see her now, her reunited mother and father, even in Underland, standing together once more.

If they were wise, they were making up for Time lost together when they had been separated by the carnality of human existence.

“What are you wondering about?” A familiar lisping voice woke Alice from her thoughts.

“Just thinking about the past, a place I can never go to, so I don’t know why I spend so much time harkening back.” Alice responded, stretching her legs out over the inside of the ledge and sliding to her feet to the balcony floor.

Tarrant stood in her doorway, his jacket now removed changing the shape of his silhouette. He appeared more gentle, less mad as he stood in his patched pinstriped trousers, a lavender collared shirt, and a charcoal waistcoat. She noticed that he had changed from his traveling wear and his hair had been tamed back a little. He had freshened up before coming to visit her, even though it was late and there was no need to come in the late evening when he was surely tired after having traveled so far this morning.

She had freshened up herself. No sooner had Mirana left her had Alice shut the door to the apartment behind her, devesting herself of the beautiful dress Tarrant had made her, and finally heading quickly for the waiting bath. The water was still near boiling hot, and her muscles cried out in delight as she sank into the marble tub. Exhaustion was found in every inch of her body, the warmth only calling its presence to the forefront. She had been surprised at how sore she had felt, though she figured the heavy crying had done its part in making her ache. Carefully she had washed the tears from her cheeks, the dirt from her feet, and tried to scrub the memory of the morning from her hair. But the latter would not scrub clean.

When she had washed as thoroughly as she could and soaked for as long as she were able, she stepped from the water and grabbed hold of a conveniently placed towel. Wrapping the soft cloth about her body, she had gone in search of clothes to wear for the evening.

A pair of striped pajamas had been laid neatly out for her use on the king sized bed. When she had dried off, she slipped the clothes over her cleaned body, finding the cotton like texture soothing against her skin. It called more weariness to her bones. She longed to succumb to the need to lay down, attempting to climb into the bed, pulling the downy duvet about her. But sleep was as elusive as it had been for the several nights prior.

All she could think of was her mother.

Which led her to throwing off the covers, sliding from the mattress, and padding out into the still night air to hang out her thoughts in the hope they would flutter away on the breeze, leaving her peace and the desire to sleep. 

Tarrant spoke again, drawing her back to the present and away from the starry sky where she remained captive to her thoughts. “You look a bit more Alice-y, now that you’ve had the chance to change into proper clothing,” Tarrant offered as he took his hat from his head, perching it on his hip as he kept his distance.

“Nonsense, the dress you crafted for me was perfect,” Alice scolded him. “Mirana was wise in asking you to make her wedding gown for her; there are no creations quite like yours.”

“I suppose the idea of no work like mine would ring true. My father worked hard in making sure that I did well on my designs as well as my handiwork,” he looked down sideways at the top hat, a small frown crossing his red lips. “He expected many things from me and he made sure my work was of the utmost perfection. He made me into the Hatter I am today,” the frown morphed into a quiet smile, his green eyes still marking every detail on the hat.

“My mother was much the same way,” Alice turned her face away from him, feigning interest in the waterfalls beyond. She stepped back toward the wrap around marble railing of the balcony, hiding her fresh tears by facing the roaring waters in the distance. “She always wanted the best for me and from me,” she could hear the heaviness of her words, her throat burning with the strain of trying to fight back tears and talk in the same instance.

A thick silence fell upon the two as Alice dabbed furiously at tears that sprouted at an alarming rate in the corners of her eyes. Tarrant stood several feet back, looking at the hat in his hands.

“Does the hurt ever go away?” Alice finally asked, hiding her grief in her hands. “Will there be a day when I don’t wake up feeling as if I’ll drown at any second?”

Tarrant’s footfalls echoed across the empty balcony. He settled his back against the stone railing, facing the opposite direction of Alice so that he could look at her entire face instead of her profile. 

He was hatless, vulnerable without his signature accessory. His bandaged hand reached out to place a hand on the shield she made with her own hands before her eyes and nose and mouth. The frayed wrap of the thumb gently caressed the curve skin near her wrist, his bethimbled tall finger cooled the her pointer finger as he gently pulled her makeshift mask from her fair features.

“Ah cannae lie, lass,” he burred softly, “teh paihn es always thar, i’ jus’ gehts burred, eahsier teh deahl wi’ as yew find other thangs tha’ make i’ bearable, as yew find thangs tha’ make yew happy.” He reached out and placed his hand on her wet cheek. “Yew’ll geht through i’, Ahlice, yew will.” He pressed his palm against her cheek and pulled her to him. She buried her head into his warm body.

“I feel worse for the passing of my mother,” she confessed into Tarrant’s chest. “ I miss my father the most, I cannot be dishonest, but my mother—I feel as if my mother and I never had the chance to really understand each other. She left me before she truly understood what I was doing with my life, what even I thought I was doing with my life. She said she was proud of me, but how could she be? What did I leave her to be proud of? My contrariness, my empty coffers, my fantastic tales, my unrealized dreams? What are the ideas I’ve left with my mother to make her proud of me? What is the legacy I have taken for her, what evidence do I have of her being my mother at all?”

“I am sure she is proud of you in regards to all those traits, Alice. I have noticed that what seems to drives one person mad about another also very much endears them to that same person.” Tarrant let go of her cheek and wrapped his hand about her shoulders, giving her a tight squeeze. “I am sure your mother was also quite proud of your muchiness, and your determination, and your strong headedness. Your resourcefulness, and your cleverness, and your intelligence, and your quick wit. All the things which make Alice very much Alice.” Tarrant pressed his chin into the crown of her head, his exhales blowing at the roots of her hair. “Mothers have a tendency to know that we are better off than we think we are. You even said your own mother made you promise you would return to here. Return to us.”

“She did,” Alice agreed, pulling away from him slowly.

Tarrant met her gaze, his hands still cradling her comfortingly; an anchor in the storm of grief. “There, see, you have your answer. She trusted you enough, Alice, to believe you would be better off in a fantastic world she has never seen with her own two eyes because you believed in it.” He smiled down at her with his gap tooth grin. “Though perhaps she was a bit hasty, seeing as everyone is ready to sign you up for battle once again.”

Alice frowned, pulling from his grip to return to the edge of the balcony. “Can we please not focus on that in the moment? I’d much rather forget about my grievances with Mirana while trying to deal with my grief regarding previous losses.”

“Of course, I understand,” Tarrant hung his head, turning to face outward to overlook the moonlit landscape, taking his position by her side. “Is there any way I can assist you in dealing with those bereavements?”

“Tell me about your mother, Tarrant,” Alice turned her head to look at him. Tarrant winced at the request, his cheeks tightening as he wished her to request something else. “I do understand if you would rather not, but I’ve told you so much of mine and I’ve heard so very little of where you’ve come from. I understand what has happened, and I cannot ask you to bear that burden alone or leave the emotion in the past, but I know that there was Time before this.”

Tarrant looked at Alice’s tear filled eyes, smiling sadly, his green eyes scanning the horizon when he could no longer take in the view of a heartbroken Alice. “There was a Time before this. And a Time before that. Most specifically, there was a Time before the creature,” Tarrant paused, his gaze traveling north to the Cheshire cat grin moon. “There was a Time when I was as annoyed at my father as you were with your mother. And there was a Time when I loved my mother as dearly as you loved your father. A beautiful lady who understood my own…ideas before I even could work them all out.”

“I am saddened I will never meet her,” Alice spoke softly. “If she was as close to you as my father was to me, then I am sad I will not know the person who influenced you most.”

“She was the reason that I wanted to learn my trade outside of hats. She was a seamstress, so very skilled with a needle and thread. She could make the finest cloaks and gowns and petticoats for all the courtiers. I think that was what caught my serious father’s attention from the very beginning—it was not her long red hair that spun in spirals to her waist, or her large blue eyes, or even  the dimples that creased at the corners of her mouth when she laughed, but the way she pulled a thread by a needle through clothing. The way she pulled two pieces of fabric together and united them seamlessly. She was as magical with her clothing as he was with his hat work. And, as is oft the case, the artist fell for the art before realizing the person behind it.” A smile crept up the left side of his mouth, a half smile echoing the sad recognition of happier days, of Time which was not spent watching one’s back or looking for Champions. “When he did recognize her, all her charm and perfections, he loved her as I’ve known no man to love. And my father was a hard man; he was raised in the Outlands since he was young and it was a hard life. Death was imminent for many, and there was no Time for the shedding of tears. He was stoic and intimidating and tough, but he was not unkind or uncaring. He just had a different way of being so.”

Alice felt fresh tears flow down her cheeks in rivets, she did her best to catch them in her hand and whisk them away. Tarrant took notice of the gesture, however, and paused to watch her. She glanced over at him through the side of her eye, her cheeks turning pink.

“I’m sorry, Tarrant. I just cannot help but think that they sound a bit like my mother and father. Not a perfect mirror image, mind you, but my father was gregarious and imaginative and free spirited, my mother was proper and poised and contained. I can imagine your conflict with your father shared the same roots as the trouble I stirred with my mother.” Alice closed her eyes, imagining her mother’s exasperated sigh when it was discovered that the youngest Kingsleigh had yet again forsaken her stockings and corset, and was running about the gardens in her best shoes. Alice was her father’s daughter, and it scared her mother half to death most days and sent her into a tizzy on all the others.

“I can only imagine so,” Tarrant agreed.

“What was your mother’s name?”

“Molly,” Tarrant hadn’t heard that name in so long. “Molly Fitz, before she and my father married. She was born and raised in Witz End, not far from my family’s cottage.”

“She wasn’t from the Outlands?” Alice asked with crossed eyebrows.

“Nay, I get that temper and flux from my father. She was from a good family in a good town, and it was thought she would marry the Mayor’s daughter. That is until a craftsman from the other side of the mountains entered the town and caught her attention. My father was still young at that point, and he was looking for a new home, away from the chaos of rugged life. He knew how to make hats from his father, and his father’s father before him, though the skill was not much valued in the wilderness.”

“I could imagine why it wouldn’t be,” Alice laughed lightly. “And so he entered town and your mother fell madly in love? And he looked at her and thought she could stitch a hem well?”

“Not quite,” Tarrant answered. “He thought she looked ridiculous, what with her bright colors and her stripes and polka dots and patterns. It wasn’t until later that he saw the talent my mother had.”

“I’m glad he did. For if he hadn’t, I wouldn’t have you here to tell me this lovely story to cheer me up,” she reached out and placed her hand on his arm. “So they were married and had Tarrant and lived happily ever after!” She inquired with a cheerful laugh.

“Nay, they got married and then my father was chosen to hat for the King and Queen of Marmoreal, so he moved the two of them to the Tugley Woods to live closer to the kingdom without making my mother move to far from her home. My mother then had my brother Kenzie, followed by my sister Mave, then Tarrant, and finally Rhiannon.”

Alice frowned, realizing she had always thought of Tarrant in the singular, never really considering that he may have had a sibling or two, as she had Margaret. To imagine that he had three made her regret her never being curious enough to ask. “Four Hightopps, I would have loved to see the sight of that,”

“Aye. The lot of us were a unique bunch. Kenzie took after my father in his seriousness and looks, and Mave was a good blend of the two. Rhiannon and I were the best and worst of my mother. Full of zest and zane and gallymoggers the lot of us.” He laughed as he remembered his sister and himself in their childhood. “I have not thought of her in years; we used to drive my father to his own wit’s end with our schemes and tricks. He dreaded apprenticing us in his workshop, an effort to teach us to hone our family trade. He did not like that Rhi and I chose loud and bright colors with mad patterns. He thought everything should be simple and plain, able to tell its own story by its shape and precision instead of its hue. We thought that the idea of ordinariness was rather boring, it was much more muchy to be a bit off kilter. So did Mother. I remember…” Tarrant trailed off, shaking his head. “Nay, it was so long ago. Naught for usal to remember.”

“Oh please, do tell me. Your memories are making me feel so much happier.” Alice encouraged him, nudging him with her elbow.

He sighed, but continued. “I remember that Father had scolded me rather harshly one day for making a rather nonsensical looking hat; it wasn’t very well crafted or designed, but it was the first one I had made all on my own. He promptly cast it aside and scolded me for paying more attention to trouble than to the trade, and that I would need to spend more time and energy focusing on my work if I were to be a serious hatter.” He scanned the tops of the mountains once more, as if searching for the words written in stars. “And my mother took it into her own shop and placed it proudly on the top shelf of her accessories, claiming it was the most beautiful hat I had ever made and she was so very proud to see that her son was very talented at such a young age. She kept me going, turning the hardest moments in the most bearable. I would not have become a milliner had it not been for her encouragement and her steadfast patience.” Tarrant frowned. “My brother took the trade seriously and worked very hard, receiving the recognition from my father. I think Father was bit disappointed that he had a son who was not so readily settled, who liked the boldness of my mother’s taste and not the tradition of a milliner’s.”

“Your mother and I would have very much in common,” Alice replied. “I am sure your father is very proud with what you have done with the Hightopp name, where you have come in your work, and what you’ve stood for.” Alice turned to face Tarrant. “At the very least, he should be.”

“And what of your parents?” Tarrant asked.

“England in their time was very different than Underland in your parents’.” Alice answered with a sigh. “My father, Charles Kingsleigh, came from a wealthy merchant’s family. His father had helped develop trade routes from the rich trade in Indian, transporting goods all the way around Europe from the Mediterranean Sea. My grandfather made his fortune in establishing trade, my father envisioned going further by expanding it.”

“That sounds like all sorts of wondrous adventure and tales to be told.” Tarrant mused.

“Indeed, both had stories to tell. I heard many of them when I was a little girl and it was still permitted for me to be in the presence of gentleman and hear such grandiose tales.” Alice shrugged her shoulders. “My father was brought to my mother’s attention because of his work ethic, his kindness, and his wealthy. My mother was from a well off aristocratic family, and my maternal grandfather wanted her portion of the inheritance to be well taken care of. My mother was one of three girls, and it was to my grandfather’s dismay that he would have no sons to relinquish the fortune he made in the shipbuilding business. He assisted in selling ships to trading companies, which is how he stumbled upon my father and my paternal grandfather, the Kingsleigh gentlemen. He had not only witnessed my father’s labor of love, which was their trading business, but could also attest that he had been persistently successful. A man of good reputation and high class was perfect for his daughter. My grandmother, my mother’s mother, liked that he was a bit more robust and social than my demure mother had been, so she decided the match perfect. The two were forced into a courtship and married not long after.”

“That sounds as if disaster was waiting to happen,” Tarrant frowned.

“In many ways, that was the case,” Alice nodded. “Many couples I’ve met that have been pressured into marriage to preserve lineage or pedigree or wealth often end up at odds with one another. My mother thanked her lucky stars that she was blessed with the companionship of my father as long as she was.”  Alice thought of the tender touches she would see her parents share in passing, the gentle kisses on her mother’s cheek that was paid when her father returned home from work. Nothing extravagant or showy, but enough to display to the impressionable child that her parents were fond of each other. “Sometimes I think she cursed those same stars that her youngest daughter turned out to be as headstrong, deliberate, and rebellious as her father was. Unfortunately, what was seen as proactive in my father is seen as defiant for a young lady such as myself.”

“What a terribly backward way of thinking,” Tarrant mused.

“Ahhh, there is a reason this land has always been a bit mixed up and contrary to me. My mother did her best to raise me with my independence instead of stripping it from me.” Alice thought of several headstrong and clever girls she had known in her youth that were sent off to boarding school or given harsh governesses that soon broke their spirits and conformed them to the perfect mold. A sentence her mother had always avoided paying unto Alice, despite the disapproval of her mother’s contemporaries.

“I suppose it is always hard when a parent wants the best for a child, but that same child is so very opposite them at the same time.” Tarrant mused.

“I can only imagine the early grave I sent my mother to. My father contracted consumption in one of his many travels to meet with European diplomats and merchant leaders, and when he passed she was left with two daughters to raise and a company to manage. Suffice to say, the company did not stay in the hands of my mother long. She sold it to a close friend and co-investor with my father who helped my mother stay financially stable in my father’s absence. My mother was more independent and self-reliant than I think she even wanted to admit.” Alice mused. “But such is the case when one is forced into a crisis and is forced to deal with it without any outside help. I was just ten when my father passed, and I was inconsolable for months afterwards. I struggled with my vision of Underland, with no one to comfort me any longer and no one who could quite understand without giving me a wary glance. I had lost my best friend in this world, and at that age I could not come to terms with that. My mother had to restore me to my former self while at the same moment dealing with Margaret’s grief, and lastly her very own.”

“Mourning is never very fair or very easy,” Tarrant answered with a kind voice. He placed his hand over hers, gently assuring her.

“And so simple to bury instead of bearing,” Alice agreed, a single tear sliding down her cheek. She brushed it away brusquely, sniffing as she stood up straight. “It is queer to think that she will never return to me, and I to her. The memories of trying to cope with the same realization with my father are fresh, and they burn with each breath I take; quietly in the crowd and loudly in the silence.”

“It will fade, Alice, until it is a soft burn in the moments you think of it.” Tarrant’s mouth twisted into a wry smile.

“I cannot do much in the name of my mother’s passing or in the honor of my father’s, but I feel so very badly that your loss has never been brought to justice.” Alice confessed.

“You defeated the Jabberwocky, Alice. No further harm can come to any citizen in Underland because of that. They would all be glad to know that you conquered.” Tarrant shook his head, closing his eyes as he tried to push the flooding memories of his past back into the place where he had locked them away.

“But Iracebeth is still out there, and she can cause further pain, more carnage. Surely I can do something about her, Tarrant. Maybe Mirana is right; maybe I should step out and fight her once more.” Alice turned back to the doors of her room. “I can do something to rectify the wrongs.”

Tarrant grabbed for Alice’s arm as she walked away from him, his fingers latching on to her clothed limb. She turned to face him, her green eyes wide as she caught his frenzied gaze. “Nay, Ahlice, donnae dew tha’.”

“But it would mean that your past has been paid for,” Alice insisted with the shake of her head. Why was he being so stubborn in allowing her revenge for him, when before he had been insisting that Mirana stop her deranged red sister?

“Behcuz, Ah coul’nae stahnd ef yew slepped, an’ tha’ beastie go’ yew.” His green eyes flickered burnt orange in the pale light. “Ah coul’nae stan’ loosin’ an’ Ahlice ohn top o’ eve’ythin’ else. Thar are othe’ ways weh cahn fix thi’.”

Alice sighed, relaxing her stance. Tarrant let go of her arm. “Fine. We will look for other ways. But I will stand if it there is no other alternative.”

The Hatter crossed his arms, his bushy red eyebrows crossing as he frowned. “Fine. I cannot stop a determined Alice. I know that war is long lost.”

“Good, it is settled then.” Alice held out her hand. Tarrant rolled his eyes, before taking the hand in his own, shaking it with one firm wag. A truce was formed, an agreement made, much to his reluctance.

“You look tired, Alice, very tired.” He reached up with his opposite hand, thumbing the drying river of tears that followed the swell of her cheek under her eye.

“I am beginning to feel the call for sleep, now that I’ve cried another pool today.” Alice replied, the call of total exhaustion she had been searching for earlier now pulling at her thoughts.

“Do not be ashamed of sadness, Alice. There are Times for grief as there are for rejoicing; thankfully there are far more of the latter than the former.” He answered with a smile. “I should leave you,” he reached down to pick up the hat he had left on the ground beside the balcony entrance before coming to her side to comfort her.

“Please tell me you’ll be around tomorrow.” Alice asked, her hand reaching out to grab his shirtsleeve.

“I will promise you that, my dear Alice.” He took hold of her hand and kissed it gently. “Sleep well, fair one.”

“I will tell you all my wondrous dreams in the morning.”

“I look forward to it,” he said with the narrowing of his eyes. He let go of her hand before turning and leaving her alone in her apartments.

Alice went to her vanity when she heard the front door close in his wake, taking a cloth in her hand to wash away the stickiness of her shed tears. When the last rivulet had been wiped away, she returned to the giant bed on the far wall, climbing onto the duvet once more, sinking into the mattress below.

Sleep came quickly to steal her consciousness away. Her eyes became unbearably heavy as her blonde hair hit the pillow. As soon as she had settled into her downy surroundings, she fell into the deepest sleep she had yet encountered since departing the ship she had left days and worlds ago.

She did not stir until morning.


	16. Hemlines and Secrets

The sun was already high in the sky when she awoke the next morning, filtering through the gauzy curtains around her. The door to the balcony was open, and a sweet smelling breezy wafted in gently. The apartments were quiet, cool, and calm despite the hour in the day, and Alice was glad for the peace of mind it allowed.

As she took into account her facilities, she was pleased to find she felt rejuvenated, despite the long travel and the emotional toll of the events previously. Sitting up in the bed she called wakefulness to her limbs, stretching her arms above her head, rubbing her eyes, pinching her cheeks. The serenity of the room made her wish to crawl back under the covers for another hour or so, but she could not justify betraying her promise to Tarrant, or wasting away a perfectly gorgeous day. So she pushed her body from the mattress, silently bidding goodbye the world of dreams.

Her feet hit the cool marble floor, sending a shiver up her legs, and she clutched her body tight. She was hoping she would be awake enough to warm her own body, but she took hold of the house coat hung on the post at the foot of her great bed, wrapping the white garment around herself before making her way to the looking glass.

A small porcelain bowl and pitcher sat in front of it on the table, and she poured the water into the bowl. She took a deep breath; bracing herself she splashed her face with the cold water. It woke her from the little portions of sleep that still remained, she wiped the excess from her face with a towel, dabbing the soft skin gently. Her eyes were still puffy from her shed tears, but she knew little could be done about that. It would take Time for the swelling to decrease, as it would take Time for the pain to acquiesce.

Next she went to the curtains of the room and flew them open. She squinted into the sun as its rays bore down on her face intensely. It was indeed near lunch time, if the position of the sun in this world was the same as the one in the upper. Her stomach was hungry for food, and she recognized that she had not eaten the bread and butter that had been laid out for her the night before. Her stomach had been too filled with weighing emotions for her to think twice about eating. Now her body was demanding for something to wake with. Alice glanced behind her at the small silver bell that sat on the table beside a sitting chair in the corner of the main bedroom. That was Mirana had commanded her to ring if she needed any assistance.

The door to the bedroom opened before she could make her way to the silver bell, and she turned to see a lady in waiting standing in the archway. She was short and portly, with large beautiful brown eyes and mouse brown hair pulled into a high ringed pony tail. Her round cheeks were pink with startle as she must have noticed that Alice was standing on the other side of the room instead of sleeping in her bed.

"Oh, good, you are up, Miss. We ladies were getting worried after a while that you weren't sleeping but really were dead." She smiled, entering the room with a bundle laid over her arm. Alice watched her quizzically from her spot near the window, not sure what to make of this woman who entered abruptly and had begun her duties without as much as a word from Alice. The woman placed the bundle Alice's bed, and the blonde girl saw that it entailed a beautiful blue dress, a fresh petticoat, and other various undergarments.

"Have I slept till noon?" Alice asked from her spot.

The lady laughed heartily, her mouse brown hair bobbing in its pony tail as she approached Alice. "You've slept for almost two days straight.”

Alice felt her eyes bulge and her mouth drop.  _ Two days? What on earth would possess me to sleep that long? _ She wilted as she realized she had broken her promise to the Hatter. Hopefully he would understand that she hadn’t meant to neglect her word to him, that it was the tendrils of sleep that kept her from him. Surely he would forgive her, would he not?

“Why did no one wake me?” Alice inquired.

“We knew you needed your rest, though we weren’t sure how much of Time you’d use to do so. You must have been a very weary traveler.” The woman reached out to grab hold of Alice’s wrist, pulling her toward the bed, and subsequently, the clothing. Alice allowed herself to be dragged along. “The Queen insisted that you catch up on all of the sleep you need. She said there was not much you could do in the waiting, anyways. After all, it's only another two days before the big event, the wedding I mean." She added with a wink.

Alice craned her neck to look out the window that oversaw the grounds below. Various servants, both human looking and animal, were happily planting flowers of white and teal, tenderly tucking the roots into the ground and talking to them to have them grow big and bright. Several rooks were placing a giant white tent in the corner of the gardens, struggling with the massive poles and what seemed to also be their lack of communication. The bishops were trimming back the hedges, carefully snipping away uneven corners and overgrown twigs. The final few were cleaning up the grass around the cherry blossom trees, gathering up their petals in large baskets. Alice could only assume they would be used in the ceremony, else why would they be placed in containers? True to what the lady in waiting conveyed, the castle was beginning to look like a place where a grand event like a royal wedding would take place.

"Marmoreal looks so beautiful," Alice breathed, pulling away from the lady to step closer to the window, observing the bustling green below at a better angle.

"We are all so happy that Mirana has chosen her King. The lovable dear has been alone all this Time, and mostly in hiding due to her big headed sister." The lady sighed romantically. "But now that things are right we are all flourishing, including her Majesty. It seems only fair that she find someone who is willing to make sure she is not alone in all the boring and monotonous responsibilities of tending to an empire. Besides, Captain Castling is a very handsome and courteous young man; he would be a good fit for Mirana. Not as sentimental or kind hearted as the queen is given to be. He can be the diplomat when it is in her nature to be the caring soul she is.”

“I am sure that Mirana has chosen a fair man in her infinite wisdom and understanding,” Alice replied, turning away from the window to return to where the woman stood next to the bed. “She is rather deserving of a little happiness after all of that unbelievable chaos. And I am sure she will have the biggest and most beautiful wedding in the whole land. It seems her subjects love her dearly enough, and respect her so to give her one. I look forward to being in attendance."  Alice replied, taking the undergarments in hand. She turned to the woman beside her, lowering her voice a little. “Now, would you mind if I dressed myself? I know Mirana has probably commanded you to help me in all my tasks, but I really have no need for you to dress me. I’ve had that skill since I was a tyke.”

“Oh, I understand, Miss Kingsleigh,” The woman bubbled, stepping away quickly. "If you need any help, dear duck, give me a holler.” She retreated to the door quickly, pausing in her exodus to lean in and shout: “Tell them to send ole Harriette to attend you."

"Thank you, Harriette.” Alice smiled warmly. “By the way, I must ask before you leave— where did you get that fine dress?"

"The Mad Hatter knows that you've come from your world with nothing, and the kind dear has spent a couple late nights making you some pretty little things after he was finished for the day with Mirana. Rumor has it that her dress is just about done.” Harriette stood in the doorframe, clearly pleased to be chatting pleasantly with the Champion of Underland. “Of course, you can ask him yourself. He will be visiting you after lunch to make you your dress for the wedding." She said.

Alice was glad that he was willing to see her on his own terms. Perhaps it meant that he was not in the least upset for her sleeping through two whole days, neglecting him in the process. Or perhaps it was better for her to be out of his way? She was always underfoot when it was least helpful, getting into things she really ought not. It might have been better had she not been in his path as he stitched a wonderful dress, thinking of his mother in that Time in the workshop, or maybe his sisters? Did he think of them when he fashioned clothing for her to wear? 

Alice realized that she had left Harriette standing without an answer. "I will see you later then, Harriette?" Alice asked, politely sending the woman on her way.

"Yes you will, Miss Kingsleigh! I'll be bringing you your lunch, duck. That is, assuming you won’t be needing any help between now and that appointed Time." She said with an eager smile.

“I don’t think it will be necessary,” Alice insisted.

“If that is the case, then I will see you at lunchtime when I bring you a bite to eat." Harriette nodded dutifully before leaving the room.

Alice went over to examine the dress that Tarrant put together with his own hands, curious about the detail and intricacy it might contain. The dress was laid out on the bed still, a deep ocean blue against the white of the duvet. The neckline was round and scooped down low enough to be feminine, but not obscene. The bodice was fairly plain, the way Alice liked it, but the skirt was the opposite; at its ends there were different shapes and designs— a rabbit, a potion bottle, some scissors, a sword. It was a story book for all the things she had done in her previous adventure down the rabbit hole. Beside the beautiful gown lay a pair of black lacey fingerless gloves to match. The entire dress was made with her in mind, each small detail reflecting Tarrant’s thoughts toward her, toward their adventure together. It truly was a Hightopp design.

Alice changed quickly from the pajamas that she know realized were sticky from perspiration, too many hours spent in them in the confines of a warm bed. She dressed first in the white silky undergarments provided to her, slipping the round petticoat about her waist before pulling the new dress over her head. The bodice accentuated her hips, giving her a very beautiful womanly curve. The skirt was then full and flowing, brushing the air just above her feet. The material was breathable and soft, surprising for a dress so elegantly and carefully sewn together. As she turned to look at herself in the looking glass, she felt like a princess, receiving the very finest of gowns with only her in mind. The view in the mirror was just as pleasant as how she felt; the dress was such a stark but flattering contrast to her pale complexion. It didn't make her look like she was on the brink of death, the gray pale her mother had been, but gracefully demonstrated how fair a woman she was. Alice almost did not recognize herself, and a second lady in waiting gasped as she entered unannounced. Alice turned quickly, startled by the quiet intrustion.

"Why Alice, you look stunningly beautiful.” The tall young woman exclaimed, clutching her hands to her chest. “The Hatter is going to have to carefully design your dress for the wedding to mute you or you might even outshine Mirana." The woman loosened in her position, Alice noticed that she held a brush and clips in hand. "I hope I am not tasked in taming your beauty. Harriette put me in charge of fixing your wonderful hair this morning." The woman approached, fumbling with the tools in her hand. "My name is Beezy, by the way. It's short for Beatrice." She offered as she approached Alice. Alice was glad for the introduction with this one; it was much nicer to know people’s names right from the start than to learn them at the finish.

Beezy stepped right up to Alice, towering over her by several inches. She reached forward and looped a few strands of Alice’s hair about her fingers. “I wish my hair was this beauty,” she pointed to the strawberry blonde hair she had pinned atop her long face. “You have the most fine and beautiful hair that I have ever seen.”

Alice shifted uncomfortably, not used to others fawning over what an attractive specimen she was. She was normally scolded for being ignorant to the latest fashions, for not wearing a corset with her dress, for forgetting her stockings. This new praise made her more uneas than she thought it would. She was glad when Beezy finally let go of the strand of hair, pulling up a chair to the looking glass vanity and ushered Alice into it. Alice settled into the chair, patiently waiting as her hair was pulled and tucked onto her head. While she had no interest in the praise, she enjoyed the pampering she was getting, but would never admit that to anyone. Especially in a place like this where one might get the idea that Alice would constantly need to be waited on hand and foot, which was far from the case and was sure to make the woman even more uncomfortable.

"Alright love, I think that's all that needs to be done, have a look." Beezy exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips as she looked down at the woman sitting before her.  Alice took a look into the looking glass for a final Time. The hair around the top of her head was brought up and beautifully twisted into an elegant bun, while small golden coils hung around her face. The rest of her hair cascaded down her back. Alice could scarce recognize herself in the smartly done hair and the beautiful dress. She was not the sensible Alice on the ship, she was the carefully coifed version she slightly feared in her time in England. Here in Underland, however, far from the eyes and the expectations of the aristocracy, she found she quite liked it.

"Is this what palace living is like?" She whispered to herself. The lady in waiting must have heard her because she laughed.

"Why, when you have done as much as you have for our country, you should be pampered like this every day." Beezy’s smile widened, and she kissed Alice's cheek from behind. Harriette entered the room as Beezy was adjusting some coils ever so slightly.

"Why Alice, you are simply a wonder! That Hatter sure knows how to clothe you.” The woman observed with an approving nod of the head. “Well done on her hair, Beezy. You have quite the touch yourself, my dear." Beezy blushed violently, but smiled all the same at the compliment.

Harriette had not come empty handed to Alice’s room; she placed a tray of food on the table on the furthest side of the room. There were sandwiches, tea, cookies, and fruit piled atop it. Alice realized it must indeed be lunch; she had slept for most of the morning it would certainly not take long to get into the thick of the afternoon. She watched as Harriette laid out two plates and their matching cups on the small table in her room.

"You still have to approve,” Harriette spoke up, seeing Alice watch her place two sets of dinnerware out on a  table when only one person dwelled in the apartment, “but the Hatter was wondering if he could come in a bit early and dine with you." A sly smile crossed Harriette’s face. "I told him I would ask, and packed an extra plate just in case. What would you like me to tell him?" She asked, and motioned for Beezy to come to her side.

Alice wanted to roll her eyes, as she knew that Harriette had figured the answer out by having set two table places. She smiled back at the scheming lady in waiting nonetheless. "Tell him ‘of course’!" Alice said. "Will you be joining us as well?"

"No, no we have things we need to do.” Harriette replied quickly, waving her hands in a sweeping motion. “Besides, we have promised some others that we would dine with them this evening.” She grabbed hold of Beezy, pulling her towards the door. She stopped at the entrance, turning to Alice once more. “I'll send him in as we go out then. See you later duck."

Alice’s head began to spin as she realized that it was going to be Tarrant who was entering her room in mere moments. She looked back to the looking glass, hoping that she did not look to tired or weary. She smooth the skirt of the dress she wore with several broad strokes, tugging the coils of her hair to be sure they sprung in the most clever of ways. Then she crossed her hands before her waist, standing in anticipation for his entrance.

He entered with his head bowed, his fingers on the edge of his hat. “Good afternoon, fair one." He greeted as he removed his hat, bowing to her. He finally looked up and halted mid bow when he caught a glimpse of her. Slowly he straightened himself and she shifted ever so slightly, her hands falling at her side, as he looked her over.

"Do I look alright?" She asked, her voice shaking a little. His mouth hung open still and mechanically he placed his hat back on his head.

"You look-" He began, but quickly stopped. She felt her heart pounding in her ears as she was appraised by the artist while she wore his art. Not even the squalls of the sea had churned her stomach this fiercely as see felt his green eyes examining every curve hugged and skirt pleat, the falling of the hem and the pull about her shoulders. When she met his eyes, she that he was stuck in his Mad Hatter thoughts.

"Hatter,” she spoke softly, doing her best to conceal her own nervousness.

"Sorry, I'm fine." He shook his head, resetting himself before looking back and smiling at her. "You look absolutely radiant, Alice." He answered as he approached her, reaching out to place a hand gently on her cheek. "It's going to be very hard to make Mirana outshine you on her wedding day."

_ I do not wish to make a queen jealous, especially one who so closely holds the cards to my fate. I wish people would stop saying that.  _ Alice groaned internally, but hid her distress with a smile, sweeping her hand toward the table that Beezy had set, "Speaking of the queen and her forthcoming wedding, let's have some lunch and we can talk while we eat."

"Right," He nodded rigidly, looking her over again, his eyes sweeping over the way the dress he had created fell upon her body.

She made the first step toward the table, but he quickly overtook her, reaching the table first so that he could pull her chair out for her to seat herself. When she had settled into the silver, he pushed her toward the table, then made his way around so that he sat across from her.

"I'm sorry, Alice, for all the looking.” He shook his head vigorously, trying to focus his emerald eyes. He must have noticed her unease with the way she was being admired and cooed over. “It's just now I ask what is the difference between Alice the Curious and a shooting star?" He met her gaze, his eyes the deepest greens she had ever seen on him. She blushed violently, her cheeks burning and she wished to place a hand on them to cool them. She tried her best to change the subject, forcing another smile despite her absolute desire to burst up from the table and embrace him.

"I really do love this dress, Tarrant.” She focused on the beautiful gift he had crafted for her. “It's simply beautiful in design. If this is what you have made for me for an ordinary afternoon of tea and walks in the garden, I simply cannot wait to see what you have designed for Mirana." She turned the praise back to him.

"Any day with you, Alice, is far from ordinary,” Tarrant shook his head, but he continued on with her compliment. “I must say, I have fashioned what many have called ‘quite the dress’." He shrugged, dismissing the idea of creating anything of real significance. “It was all Mirana’s design, however. She had a plan of what she wished to look like when she receives Gavin as her king, I only did my best to bring that desire to life with some fabric and some thread. I worked on some pieces for you when I was stuck with how to bring her vision to life, which reminds me,” he paused, reaching into the messenger bag he had brought along with him. "I forgot to give this to Harriette; it’s just a little something I designed to go along with that dress.” His hand extracted a black hat from the bag. It was in the shape of a heart and had a few blue and yellow feathers sprouting from the top from the top.

"Tarrant, it's just beautiful," she breathed and quickly took it from him, placing it on her head.

"You are beautiful. I just wanted to make something in homage to the real life Alice. I don’t think anything I’ll make will ever truly compare." He muttered, and Alice knew it was more thoughts said aloud then a message she was intended to hear, so she didn't respond to the words.

The two fell silent, picking at the sandwiches before them. Alice was bursting with so many questions for him, about his family, about before, about his work, but she was stumbling about for a place to start. She was glad when Tarrant finally spoke up after sipping his tea. "Are you feeling more rested?"

"Very. I was told I slept for a very long time." She answered, taking her own tea cup in hand and drinking the bitter heady brew.

"Almost two days.” He nodded his head in agreement. “I was growing worried about you, but they wouldn't let me in to see if you were dead or not." His face lit up with his mischievous gat toothed smile. "Silly lickspiddle ladies."

"I am sure they were doing it for my dignity. I did not look very presentable sleeping while as tired as I was." She suggested, and he let out a laugh of agreement. “I am sorry I kept you waiting. I know I promised that I would tell you all about the dreams I had, and that we would continue over conversation from the other night, but I am afraid I did not wake in Time for that promise to be realized.”

“Nonsense, Alice. If it were truly of importance, Time would have woken you and you would have told me all the wonderful things you’ve seen and experienced in the land of dreams.”

“I’m afraid to say that I slept so soundly that I did not have any,” she admitted, her cheeks flushing once more.

“I am sure that Time knew you need the full rest. It does little good to exhaust the body in sleep when it is so tired in wakefulness.” Tarrant dismissed the lack of report with the casual wave of his hand. She smiled, thankful that he indeed was not angry with her absence the other night.

"Since I have missed so much and I have no dreams to report, would you care to tell me how is the wedding is coming along?" She inquired earnestly, bringing the conversation away from the two of them, a topic she wasn’t sure she was ready to handle yet. Tarrant shook his head and smiled.

"I would love to, or at least to be able to speak to someone without always gushing about her royal majesty.” Tarrant lowered his voice to a whisper as he rolled his eyes regarding Mirana’s importance. Alice wasn’t sure if the attitude toward the other’s reverence was because Tarrant closely knew the queen and it was odd to treat her that way, or because tensions were still tight from the other night. She was not able to ask as he continued on. 

“It is certainly going to be a very big event. The ceremony will start in exactly two days from now; we'll most likely spend that whole morning preparing Mirana for the celebration. She wanted her dress to be quite large and intricate. It is going to take a good many ladies in waiting to assist her with all the ties and ribbons, and of course her hair will be fashioned neatly with the large crown above her head. I wished to make her a hat, but she insisted that she needed to wear the crown, since she was a queen getting married to a future king. I think the wedding is going to be less spectacular because of the lack of hats, but that is just a mere milliner’s opinion.” He quipped, his gap toothed smile gracing his face once more.

"I appreciate the opinion in any case,” Alice said with a chuckle at his hidden pride.

"Anyways,” Tarrant gave his head a shake to refocus his thoughts. “she wants the bridesmaids in a murky brown color. I thought she would choose the teal, it being such a nice compliment to the pure whiteness, but she did not want that on her maids." He looked over at her coyly. "I, however, think it will go very nicely with you."

"Well, I certainly don't want to take away any attention from Mirana,” Alice shook her head, hoping that he wasn’t going to cause a strife between the two women by paying special attention to Alice’s dress. “It is  _ her _ big day after all." Alice reasoned before she took another bite of the sandwich.

"That is very true. We shan’t want to pull away from the leading lady." He laughed again and took a sandwich for himself. “I suppose I wouldn’t want to risk Mirana getting as big a head as her sister.”

“Let us hope to Time that that possibility isn’t so!” Alice exclaimed. “No matter how much we wish it to be!”

“Hear, hear!” Tarrant echoed in agreement. She looked over at him, with his sideways grin and his large unfocusing eyes, and she found herself falling into a fit of laughter. He soon joined her in the merriment.

The two continued on with their conversation, talking a little more about the wedding, a little bit about Alice’s impressions of Underland this visit. Tarrant told her about some of the trouble he, Thack, and Mally had gotten into in their days before the tea table, and he gave her a list of all the places to visit in Underland, (“but certainly not without an escort!” He had insisted). He entertained her for what seemed like such a short time, and Alice realized she loved eating with Tarrant, the way the two laughed together and told all sorts of unbelievable stories. Tarrant knew how to cheer her up more than anyone else she ever knew was able to. 

Her heart swelled as she spoke and laughed with him, it was never more certain than it was in this moment. She dared not try to put words to it before now, but there was no avoiding what was going on. She was in love him. But she wasn't going to do anything now about it, not with Mirana's wedding only days away. Not when he should be focused on his work for the wedding. Not when it was a Time to celebrate a love between two people who weren’t afraid to finally say something.

She was saddened when he placed his linen napkin on the plate before him, beginning to stand slowly from his chair, indicating he would be leaving her presence for the afternoon.

"Well, fair one, should we get along with designing your dress?" Tarrant asked much to her surprise. Alice’s eyebrows rose in shock as she met his gaze.

“My dress? Shouldn’t you be focused on the bride to be’s so close to the wedding?” Alice insisted. 

“I need to return to it later. Seeing it too much is making me fair too picky. Besides, I have not seen you in two days, I would much rather spend some more hours with you.” He answered as he took hold of the bag he had brought in with him.

She looked down at the dress she was wearing at the moment, every inch of fabric laying where it should on her body. "But you mysteriously know all my size measurements. This dress fits like a glove, flattering me in just the right places."

"I am a hatter, you know; I am good at estimating other's sizes.” His shook his wild mane of hair in mock disapproval. He began to pull needles and bobbins and threads from the bag before him. “I just want to make this fit just right."    
He turned away from her, stepping outside the room, leaving her and the pile of equipment scattered about the table. He reemerged a few moment later with a beautiful deep brown dress that was already made. The fabric was near the color of black, but in the rays of the sun one could detect the ever so slight hints of the reddish tint beneath it. 

"But it's already finished!" Alice laughed as she stood to join him, reaching out to touch the creation he had put together in her absence.

"Just try it on to humor me. love." He said. 

Alice sighed in defeat, and motioned for him to turn around, which he did so. For his sake Alice switched dresses as quickly as she could. A row of carefully sculpted fabric roses colored a deep brown made up the drop sleeves that draped ever so slightly off her shoulders and hugged her body all about the collar, gracing her the elegant bones below her shoulder. The bodice had buttons placed down the front and pleats starting in a V shape sloping in toward her hips and then all around the bodice. The skirt had a small lace design, a shade darker than the base color beneath. Alice loved the feel and look of it, performing a slight twirl before she told Tarrant he could turn around. 

His jaw dropped once more when he took in the sight of her, but he recovered quickly, covering his awe with a pleased gat toothed smile. "Only a couple adjustments," He mused as he stepped closer, reaching into his outercoat pocket to retrieve more needle and thread, as well as a pair scissors. 

He quickly went to work, removing his hat before directing her to stand on the stool. He ever so gently began to hem the bottom of her skirt. "Alice, when you marry I wish to design your dress for you. I have the very best design that would make you look so radiant." He hummed. She laughed at him a little, but he looked up quickly, full seriousness in his eyes

"Of course you may design my dress, Hatter.” She flushed, placing a hand over her mouth. “I just think it's going to be a little while until I marry." Alice asuggested, giving him a half smile down at him. Hatter went back to focusing on hemming the skirt, pulling the needle with skill and expert percision.

"Alice, are you not thinking about getting married because the man you love is in your old world?" He finally asked after several moment of uncomfortable silence. Alice looked into the mirror and watched him bent over at her side. Her heart was pounding quickly and her head was spinning as she fought for air.

"No, Tarrant; I have nothing left in the other world except for my sister and nephew." She answered. She watched him pause in his work as if capturing a thought before he continued. "What about you, are you ever going to tell that girl that you love her?" She asked, pushing him gently. She forced a kind smile across her mouth, masking the pain she had in seeing him with someone else in her mind’s eye.

"First off, I love a woman," He corrected her brusquely, meeting her eyes as he straightened and stood before her. He kept her gaze for a breath before he took Alice's hand and helped her off the stool.

"That was quick." She observed, trying to ease the tension. 

"It's my trade, lass." He whispered thickly.

"Right," She nodded her head,  acknowledging he was not long for words in this moment; she looked back into the looking glass. He stood behind her and pulled her bodice a little tighter, to better hug her curves. He held the fabric with some pins, then thread his needle again. His hands moved quickly. "I'm sorry I called her a girl, I didn't mean any harm by it." She offered an apology, not wishing to upset him in the least and wanting the free flowing conversation to return. He caught her eye in the mirror, a small frown on his red mouth.

"I just want it to be recognized that she is a capable human being and is able to handle whatever comes her way." He answered before returning back to the alterations he was making. "Rather quick adjustments, my dear. You are done." Alice spun to look at him.

"You never answered my question.” Despite her desire to remain amiable, she knew that she was just as hopelessly curious. And this was a question in which she needed an answer.

"Oh? Which one, my curious puzzle?" He played dumb, infuriating Alice even further.

"Are you going to tell her?" She asked. 

The Hatter smiled, catching her eyes with his. She noticed they were the deep green she had seen on him several days prior. He grabbed Alice to him roughly, gripping the back of her head and bent her back slightly, kissing her. Alice didn't respond at first, clearly startled by his sudden action. As his mouth began to move against hers, she responded. The kiss grew deep and Alice loved the way it made her feel. His hand that held her head now held her cheek; his other was supporting her lower back. The kiss made Alice feel things she never realized she was able to before and she brought her hands to Tarrant's red hair, twining them in. She felt like she couldn't breathe, but she didn't want to let go either. Finally Tarrant broke the kiss. He kissed her one more time on the lips, very gently. Her lips tried to follow his, but he smiled, pulling his tight against his face.

"I believe I just did." He whispered against her mouth, his breath warm against the soft skin.  Alice threw her arms around him, hugging him close. He laughed gently in response.

"Tarrant, I am so…I mean…I am so very glad it's me." She  put one of her hands on his chest, the other draped over his shoulder still.

"Well it couldn't possibly be anyone else, I mean I don't think it is. Because you are the only girl I have kissed, and I can't remember kissing anyone else. And I never dreamed I would kiss a girl as beautiful as you and I think Alice that I-"

"Tarrant." Alice laughed warmly, breaking off his rant.

"I love you." He stroked her face with his knuckles and smiled at her.

"I love you," She whispered, and he kissed her forehead, pulling her closer against his warm body

"I suppose this means that you certainly will be staying in Underland," He asked inquired into the crown of her head.

"Indefinitely." She answered with the nod of her head, looking up toward him and kissing his lips of her own accord.

"Hatter!" The sounds of someone calling his name could be heard from outside. 

Tarrant sighed impatiently. "Well, my fair lady, I must be on my way. I will be back later though, I promise."

"It's only a couple days until all this silliness is over."

"Now you're starting to see life as the same size." He smiled at her, squeeze her hand gently before fully letting her go. She went to fetch his hat for him, placing it on his head.

"Somebody I love very much once told me that." She answered with a large grin. Tarrant leaned forward and kissed her once more. 

He turned and left her, with a final glance and a gat toothed smile before he shut the door behind him. In his wake Alice gave a large sigh and landed on the bed, bursting at the seams with complete and utter happiness.


	17. Enter Mirana Castling

Despite his promise, and much to her dismay, Alice did not see Tarrant later that day, or the next one. In the meantime she was kept entertained with some visitors who longed to meet the savior of Underland and the ladies in waiting, Beezy and Harriet, who wanted to hear about everything that her old world was. They wanted to know the smallest details, things that Alice had taken for granted in her former life: what the ladies wore for style and what types of men she met, what were the foods they enjoyed and how was a world above so vastly different between England and China. Alice was glad for a way to distract the Time, but she still wished that her distraction came in the form of a Mad Hatter and his wonderful rambling thoughts.

She was early to bed the night before the wedding in the hopes that she would be fully rested. The dawning of the next day came much harder than she wanted to be. She was still grieving the loss of her mother, not healed by tumbling down the rabbit hole, and suffering the ill effects of sleep deprived nights on the ship from England. She was the only one who was having trouble slipping from the covers and into the hours of the day; one could hear the entire castle was in a tizzy. Shouts rained down from the balconies above, calling for more flowers and to straighten the banners on the right side. Hammering and more shouts were hurt in the gardens below. Any hope of closing her eyes for just a few more minutes was quashed by the bustle, so Alice threw the duvet from her body, slipping to the marble floors with a shutter and quickly slipping on her house coat to go to the halls and see the circus for herself.

Alice opened the doors to see people rushing back and forth; some emerging from rooms, others entering them. All were laden with fabrics and ribbons and flowers. Ladies in waiting were running about, shouting to one another about trying to dress one courtier who was larger than expected, and the pickiness of another in regards to their bridesmaid dresses. Beezy appeared before her with ribbons, brushes, and pins in hand. Her brown eyes were wide when she encountered an undressed Alice watching the show.

“My lady, you aren’t dressed!” Beezy’s cheeks turned pink.

“No one is paying any attention to me anyways,” Alice gestured to the never ceasing movement before them.

“Still, my lady, it would be more modest if you were to dress,” she pushed the woman into the room. “Excuse my pushiness, but I think it better if you stayed out from underfoot and we prettied you up for the afternoon.”

“I never mind an opinion shared,” Alice replied with a congenial laugh. “If you wish me to stay out of the way, I suppose it is an understandable request,” she conceded, stepping back into the room.

“Wash the sleep from your face, my lady,” Beezy shut the door behind her tightly. “I’ll be in shortly to help you dress.”

“Yes madame!” Alice wrinkled her nose as she mockingly saluted Beezy. The woman rolled her eyes with a sigh, causing Alice to let out a sting of giggles.

She obeyed all the same, re-entering her room and going to the vanity. Harriette must have come into the room when she was sleeping, as the bowl was filled. Alice cupped her hands and hurriedly splashed cold water on her face. She then patted her face off with the towel neatly folded beside the basin. She didn’t understand the hurry that was being had in her quarters; she had her dress here and fitting like a charm. Beezy was clearly here and ready to tame Alice’s unruly hair into a decent fashion to stand in front of the court with. She could move at her own pace, seeing as Mirana was going to be like every other bride and take her own Time on her special Day. Alice promised herself that she would take her own merry pace on the day she would be wed. Who know when that was, but she was more hopeful on who it was to.

She slid out of her pajamas with a shiver and began putting on her underclothes. She smoothed her petticoat down over her legs, smiling at the blue hemming Tarrant had most certainly done as a tribute to her preferred color. She took the beautiful dress from its hanging on the back of her door and slipped it over her head. As she did so, a knock rapped on the door.

"Just a moment," she called to the guest, quickly pulled her gown down. She brushed out the skirt over her petticoat, the white and blue tucking out at the bottom of the dress shyly, and she hurriedly buttoned the side. When she had finished and was properly dressed, she went to the door and opened it. She let out a small cry, a smile sweeping across her face as she took in the visitor. There stood a dapper man in a top hat looking down at her, his mass of red hair slightly tamed down for the day.

"Well, there's a bonnie lass if I ever did see one." He mused, kissing her. She blushed, not used to the truth that their feelings were both out in the open. It still felt as if they were still dancing around one another. "I came to ask if I could escort you to the wedding today." He said. Alice laughed.

"Of course you can, my fine sir," she said, looking past him to see if Beezy was waiting impatiently in the sitting room, "but I've only just started getting ready and…"

"What have you been doing? The wedding starts in an hour,” he laughed. Alice's eyes widened and she let out a gasp, looking to the grandfather clock to see that it was nearly ten in the morning. The wedding was at eleven in the morning, not in the afternoon as she had automatically assumed. Why hadn’t Beezy woken her earlier? How could she have slept so late? She must have still been more bone weary than she thought from the previous couple day's events, dreaming of her mother last night kept her longer in her dreamland then she must have thought.

"Oh but Beezy never came in to fix my hair," Alice worried the pile of blonde hair falling over her shoulders. She glanced over in the mirror to see how bad it looked.

"Why would she? It looks fine the way it is." He smiled and touched her golden curls. Alice smiled.

“I should let her do something to it, just to be sure she feels comfortable letting me go.”

“Fine,” Tarrant sighed, “if you must.”

“Beezy!” Alice called her lady in waiting in. The woman appeared at the door. “I understand I slept later than I should have,”

“I wanted to wake my lady, and well, I was _supposed_ to, but you looked so very tired…” Beezy stammered. “Please don’t tell Harriette!”

“I won’t,” Alice laughed, “but you must do your work quickly.”

“Of course, miss!” Beezy nodded her head.

“Tarrant, wait for me in the sitting room. I’ll be out in a moment or so,” Alice told the man who stood idly by. He gave a quick nod of his head, stepping from the room.

Beezy shut the door as Alice went to the seat before the vanity. The lady in waiting gently brushed her curls out of their hurricane of a mess with a soft bristle brush, braiding some blue ribbons into her hair. Alice appreciated the further touch that was made to make her Alice, despite wearing Mirana colors.

“If that be all, my lady,” Beezy looked at her cautiously in the looking glass.

“Yes,” Alice said with the nod of her head. “That be all. And it looks beautiful.” She stood to turn and embrace her new found friend. Beezy let out a small gasp, but accepted the hug all the same.

“If you be accepting my pardon, my lady,” Beezy stopped Alice as she made her way toward the door to fetch Tarrant.

“Yes, Beezy, what is it?” Alice paused, her hand on the knob.

“Are you and Mister Hightopp be…well, being as a pair who like each other…”

“Are we courting, do you mean?” Alice asked, a wry smile on her face.

“I guess so, my lady,” Beezy’s long cheeks turned pink. “I’m sorry, my lady, I know I shouldn’t be so nosey and I should keep my business to myself.”

“It’s okay, Beezy. I consider us friends. And I think it is a fair question for a friend to ask,” Alice nodded her head. “I suppose that Mister Hightopp and I have been courting one another longer than we realized we were.”

“I see, my lady,” Beezy nodded her head. “You look beautiful; enjoy the wedding, even though you be standing in front of everyone.”  She offered before Alice left the room.

“I will do my best,” Alice nodded to the servant. The woman curtsied in return.

When Alice had finally been allowed to leave the room, she found Tarrant waiting anxiously, pacing the room back and forth. "Well, we should be making our way down to the great hall then shouldn't we? We don't want to delay this wedding do we? That would be terribly awful." She interrupted his nervous thoughts.

He looked over to her, his gat toothed smile returning to his face as she took in the sight of her, her dress tailored by him on her healthy frame and her hair done by Beezy swept up from her face and falling over her shoulders. “It would be a true shame to deprive those at the wedding such a sight.” His eyes burned an emerald green as he continued to look at her, his gaze focusing on her face. “Though I am tempted to keep you all to myself, I will be selfless and share you this one Time.” He held his arm out to her and she approached him, wrapped her arm in his.

"We might not want to draw too much attention to ourselves today; it is Mirana's big day after all. And we can wait." Alice warned him as she caught him watching her once again.

"Can we?" Tarrant’s eyebrows rose as his smile fell just a little. Alice laughed at him, rolling her eyes at his eagerness.

"I think we have waited about a year and a half, at least in my time and possibly even more in Underland’s, before we said anything properly to one another; I think a little more won't do us any harm."

“If that is what my Alice is wishing,” he kissed her cheek before opening the door and leading her down the hall. Alice laughed at how he looked proud as peacock, yet mad as hatter, with her on his arm.

Thoughts of her own wedding returned to her as she leaned on Tarrant’s arm, watching the buzz of the last minute decorating happening about the halls before the bride was revealed, realizing fully that when she did marry, it would certainly mean she would be an Underlandian, right? Would that make her a part of this world she had so come to love and adore?  “Tarrant, if I married you, would I then be an Underlandian?" She whispered her pondering to the man who had won her greatest of affection.

"Oh, Alice, you dear, you already are one. You slayed our greatest enemy, I consider that an Underlandian deed." His eyes scanned the ceilings as he pondered her citizenship.

"But I mean to everyone else?" Alice looked at him, concerned. Could this be something that would lead to problems later, if she was not Underlandian and she married one? Should that be something she should be concerned about now? Should she talk to Time about such a thing?

"Yes, then yes, it would.” Tarrant shrugged his shoulders. “I do not see the need for you to be born in Underland to find the need to belong here,” he looked down at her, noticing her chewing her lip as she still questioned the necessity of finding the answer. “You are here now, and you are the right proper Alice here now, and you are having the most wonderful of Time, I should think. And, anyways, everyone is most certainly glad you are back, most selfishly me…”

“Tarrant!” Alice pulled on his arm, laughing lightly as he shook his head.

“Right, I’m sorry,” he blinked hard, looking over to her. A smile crossed his face. “Now should we go on and see this marriage before we get to our own?" He asked, adjusting his hat.

 _Our own_ , she thought, trying to push it from her mind so that she would not blush once more. "Yes, please." She agreed.

The ladies in waiting and courtiers were finishing their final touch ups and lining up, ready to start the wedding at any moment. Alice let go of the Hatter's arm as the continued down the great hall, going to the window to look at the gardens beyond, knowing that the rushing would have led to a quick reconfiguration of the grounds. Much as she had earlier, she saw all sorts of creatures and beings scattered about the perfectly manicured grass, but now they were not hustling about, but taking their seats in wonderfully crafted chairs lined up in rows in the shade of the cherry blossoms.

The garden looked beautiful, as Alice had naturally suspected with this nuptial celebration being in honor to the Queen; the flowers tied to the chairs and about the posts were the most beautiful hues of purple and teal.

She returned to Tarrant’s side so that he could usher her to the great door, where the ladies appointed to calm the monarch’s nerves, the women she trusted the most, were gathered. Tarrant kissed her cheek, before leaving her in the gaggle of flustered women. Some of them were pushing at the pins in their hair, others were smoothing out imaginary wrinkles in their dress. Their pale skin was brilliant against the dark hue of the brown color Mirana had chosen for her handpicked supporters, though their dark lips and eyes complimented the darkness, much like Mirana’s would have if she were not to be dressed fully in white. The women had their platinum white hair pulled into buns and swirls and layers, all looking like the beautiful porcelain dolls in the windows of the toy shops in London. Perfect and precise.

Alice looked out into the yard beyond, smiling at the extravagancy of the wedding, nervous for her friend as she saw the large crowd of attendees. All of Underland had shown up today to support their Queen taking their future King as her own.

“I suppose it is Time we begin,” a light shaky voice called out from behind the group of women. Alice turned in time to see the Lady of the Day herself gliding down the staircase from the rooms above.

Mirana was truly a breath taking bride; her wedding dress was the whitest of white and had a full skirt, Tarrant had sewn strands of beads onto the skirt, placing small fabric rose flowers place here and there to give the lacy fabric more detail. The bodice was the most intricate she had ever seen, as extra fabric had been added to the ribbing creating a ruffled look. Finally, a giant white fabric rose was sewn to the right side of her hip, dancing ribbons hung from it. Her neck was adorned with a beautiful diamond choker, accentuating the long lean curve of her throat. Her lips above were less dark than usually, more of a gray then the deep brown they normally were. A beautiful diamond encrusted tiara sat upon her head.

Alice could no longer contain her smile at the sight of the queen, losing all sense of propriety, curtesy, and demure as she ran to the woman, throwing her arms wildly around the bewildered queen’s neck. Her white hair was curled up beautifully and Alice made sure not to disrupt them as she went in to hug her friend and Queen.

"Mirana, you look absolutely stunning," she gripped her friend about her shoulders, trying to take in every detail that had been paid to make the queen ethereal. Mirana gave Alice an appreciative kiss on the cheek before running a finger through Alice's hair and smiled.

"You look quite impressive yourself." Mirana offered her a kind smile. Though her nerves were uncharacteristically poorly hidden, her dark eyes wet and her white pallor was nearly grey as she took deep breath after deep breath. "I wish we could just get this over with now." She whispered to her close friend, looking to make sure her other ladies were distracted by their own self adjustments before placing several fingers to her lips, as if trying to keep from hurling.

"Well, why can't we? You're the bride; you can decide when you are going to get married. I think everyone is here." Alice looked to the clock, seeing that Mirana was rather prompt for a bride. It was not yet eleven, and she was sure that it was custom, as always, that the bride was running late. Mirana looked panicked by the thought, and Alice knew she would need outside help in coaxing the woman of ceremony to just begin it of her volition. Tradition be named.

The blonde caught sight of her trusted milliner, milling around at the back of the crowd, pulling his pocket watch from his waistcoat. Alice waved her hands, and when she had caught his attention, motioned to Tarrant to come over.

"What is it, fair one?" He asked with concern, looking about her when he arrived before her. Alice tilted her head toward the worried monarch standing outside her group of bridesmaids, chewing her finger. Tarrant looked in the direction Alice gestured in, then back at the woman before him, his eyes widening slightly when he realized what Alice meant. He approached Mirana, gently speaking to her. "Are you alright, your Majesty?"

Mirana looked at Tarrant with large tears in her eyes and opened her mouth, but no words came out. Alice quickly swept to her side, placing one hand on the queen’s shoulder, the other cradled her elbow in a comforting manner. "She's just ready to get married.” Alice nodded her head with a small smile. “Can you go and fetch Gavin, bring him to the minister just a tad bit early? We are ready to get this wedding started."

"Of course," Tarrant answered with a nod, bolting off in the opposite direction to the wing where Gavin and his few trusted knights were readying themselves.

Mirana pulled from her friend’s grip, reaching her hand out to brush Alice's cheek with her knuckles, a shy smile crossing her dark lips. "Thank you Alice." Mirana looked beyond the blonde girl before her out to the growing crowd of all the citizens of Underland. "You would think that I, being such a public figure and whatnot, that I would be used to all this attention." She blinked quickly, swiping away a tear that escaped.

Alice gave the Queen a sympathetic smile, placing her hand on her friend’s arm. "I don't think it's the attention that's causing you to buckle. It's a new adventure into life." Alice offered her friend some dignity. "You are never going to go back to being the same Mirana. You will become Mirana Castling, Queen alongside the King of Underland. You two will be a very powerful force to reckon with." Alice nodded her head, a serious look coming across her face, showing her earnest at her hope in her friend’s future success.

“You are one of a kind, Alice, and I am truly thankful that you could be here in Underland for this,” Mirana tilted her head as she placed her hand over Alice’s. “I did not think I would need a Champion for anything more than the battlefield.”

“I am your friend in this moment,” Alice insisted, “and this is what friends do for one another.”

“You are a very good one, that is for certain.” A genuine smile returned to Mirana’s face.

One of the castle page’s appeared at the door way, huffing for air as he delivered his message on what he had left."Your Majesty, we are ready for you.”

"Oh, yes, then I shan’t keep you waiting,” Mirana nodded, turning to kiss Alice once more on the cheek in thanks. "See you up there," She whispered and Alice smiled.

The procession began down the long aisle as soon as Mirana had given the command to commence. Alice followed one of the courtiers up to the front, clutching closely a bouquet of the most wonderful smelling purple flowers she had ever encountered. It calmed her nerves at the thought of walking in front of an entire kingdom of beings and creatures she didn't know, and she was thankful she made it to the altar without passing out. She hoped Mirana would have as much success as she did.

As she stood at the forefront of the ceremony, she looked out into the crowd to see that Tarrant was sitting in the first row, next to Chess, Mally, Thack, and McTwisp. He winked at her when he had caught her gaze, causing Alice to blush.

Her attention was drawn off him and to Mirana who was now descending down the aisle. Her lacey white veil hung before her face, falling in a long waterfall to float about her narrow hips, her even longer skirt train was carried by two young girls wearing short white tea dresses with dark ribbons in their white hair. Mirana moved as she always did: fluidly and gracefully, as if gliding on air and not trampling upon the ground below. Alice couldn't even tell in the least she was the nervous monarch with tears in her eyes just moments before. She instead saw the ethereal Queen had her gaze on Gavin the entire time. He was her rock in this nerve shattering moment, hopefully an omen that he would be her guiding sightline in future knuckle whitening situations.

When she finally reached the altar and the two were asked to join hands, the small whispers and gasps that had been bleeding from the audience was completely quieted. The gardens were filled with nothing but the sound of the gentle breeze blowing through the fluttering pink leaves of the cherry blossom trees.  Alice watched as the man and woman locked hands and eyes, and was mesmerized by the handsome looking couple, paying no heed to the words that were being said. The only thing that broke her trance was the couple’s intimate embrace, a kiss resounding in the hush of the air. The two then took off running down the aisle together, dodging the arch of color and well wishes as hundreds of creatures stood to the sides throwing flowers. Alice watched them leave, tears of happiness sprouting in her eyes. She was broken completely from the scene when she felt her elbow being grabbed.

"Hello, fair one." A familiar voice burred into her ear, and she turned to Tarrant. He smiled at her and took her hand, entwining her arm in his. "Are you ready for a party you will thoroughly enjoy?" He asked her and she nodded.

"I am so hoping that Underlandian parties are so much more interesting than my old world's. Tell me, do you Underlandians quadrille?” Alice asked with a teasing tone as Tarrant led her down the petal littered aisle that Mirana had once walked up as a Heart, but emerged as a Castling.

"No, my love, we don't even know what that is." He assured her, picking Alice up and spinning her around. "I couldn't take my eyes off you the whole ceremony. You outshine the queen my shooting star." He admitted as he let her down to the ground once more.

"I hope you enjoyed some of what was happening before you. It was quite beautiful,” Alice scolded him gently. “Whether you did or did not, I say that it’s high Time we get to the party before we're late!" She cried and took his hand. Together the two went running down the aisle, laughing the whole way.

* * *

 

Tarrant was right about Underland parties; they were far more interesting than the weddings and engagement parties Alice had been forced to go to in her days past. The great eastern hall of the castle was prepared for a wonderful party, ribbons and flowers and banners were hung about the posts and the doorframes welcoming the guests into a light hearted atmosphere. A large banquet table filled with all sorts of exquisite foods Alice had never seen before sat in the middle of the great hall, and her stomach growled with the need to eat something. She realized she had not eaten breakfast in her haste of getting ready for the wedding. She knew she would have to steel herself until it was appropriate to get some food. She doubted that well wishings and speeches were neglected for a new couple even in Underland.

As she predicted, the party started out with a speech from Nivens McTwisp, who very nervously congratulated the young couple and toasted to a wonderful kingdom growing between the two of them. Several more courtiers stood and wished and blessed the two. Gavin stood before long, wishing for everyone to get some food before more speeches were to be giving. It was to be a day of great feasting and eating and happiness. Alice was grateful that he was prompt in allowing the guests to eat, and she was quick to motion a waiter over to fill her plate with the gorgeous food laid out in the middle of the room.

As the guests began to eat lunch, more Underlandians flocked to the center stage to give their blessings and wishes to the new couple. A particularly sweet young girl sang the two a beautiful song about a young man and a woman who met and shared an enduring love and lasting legacy. As she sang Gavin gave Mirana a kiss before the two sipped their dark brown champagne.

Alice laughed at their bliss and felt an arm wrap around her waist. She looked over to see that Tarrant was beaming down at her, his eyes ever so slightly askew as they usually were. They were a magnificent shade of emerald.

"This day was just perfect," Alice breathed to him and he tipped his champagne glass into hers.

"Would you care to join me in a dance?" He asked. She nodded her head eagerly, so he took her glass after she finished her sip, placing it on the table. She gave a shy smile, but extended her hand out for him to grab all the same.

"As long as it's not a quadrille," she winked at him. He shook his head as he drew her close.

“It’s a traditional Underlandian court dance,” he explained as he led her to the dance floor. “But I hope it is better than what you’ve been led around the floor in the past.” He took firm hold of her leading hand, and she nodded to him. The frog orchestra began to play a light elegant song and Tarrant took his first step to the left.

He danced with her held loosely against his body; he had a smooth gait, his leading hand was clearing, his pressing into her back to guide her was a helpful source of information as he led her about in an unfamiliar dance. Alice laid complete trust in his footsteps, finding herself being twirled about. It was an exhilarating feeling and she found herself slightly saddened when the song clearly ended, its last few notes ringing about the hall. Courtiers clapped as Alice and her Hatter were torn from their own world to look at the Queen and her King who had danced beside them. They must have had the most beautiful dance together, and Alice found herself said that she missed their rendition of the dance. Though Tarrant’s arm around her waist reminded her of how she enjoyed her own steps with Tarrant. Alice looked over at him now, a small gleam in her eye.

"What are you up to, dear one?" He asked with his crooked smile plastered to his face.

"There is a special costume at wedding celebrations in my world that I would very much like her Majesty and his Highness to enjoy." She answered, before leaving Tarrant's side.

She stepped up to Mirana’s side and bowed deeply in front of the royal couple. "Mirana, my Queen, may I please suggest an idea I have to help better celebrate the conjunction of you and your husband." Mirana bowed her head slightly, encouraging her to continue. "You and the King should dance alone, your Majesty. A bride and groom dance, just the two of you."

"That is a wonderful idea, my brilliant girl!" Gavin exclaimed with uncharacteristic exuberance, he turned to Mirana, forgetting Alice was even there. "Whatever song you want dearest, I will be there with you." Mirana's cheeks blushed deeply. She went over to the orchestra, and Alice took the time to return to Tarrant.

"What did you say to them, fair one?"

"I just wanted to see them dance together, just the pair. So I told them they should choose a song and shine on the dance floor. A good way to show the subjects that they are completely in tune." She answered, making up the last part. Tarrant didn't need to know Mirana's growing acceptance of her husband's adoration. He smiled at her again and motioned to the seats, pulling her chair out for her. Together the two watched Mirana and Gavin waltz across the dance floor. They were like beautiful swans, ducking and bowing with one another with such grace. Alice's heart was lit with bliss at watching the two, and she didn't notice that Tarrant had taken her hand. The dance ended too soon for Alice's enjoyment and she pulled her hand back to herself, clapping furiously for the beautiful couple.

"Come with me, Alice." Tarrant said, taking her hand again.

Alice smiled at him and took his tightly. "What are you up to, my mad man?" She asked with a confused smile.

"Just come," His own smile was mischievous. She allowed herself to be led down a corridor and out to the balcony.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for kudo-ing and reading my edits! I hope you are enjoying the progress of this story as I've enjoyed revisiting it. Please feel free to leave a comment if you wish, it's encouraging for me and lets me know you're having as much fun in Underland as I am


	18. Celebrations and Disasters

Night had fully descended upon Underland, the stars were thrown across the ink blue sky, and Alice marveled in the hours that had passed in their celebrating. The waterfalls in the background were a welcome steady sound to the spinning of her head from the music and the dancing. The rushing water was illuminated by the moon above, making the picture before her idyllic again.

She smiled at how breathtaking Marmoreal was in the evening, reminded once more of this land’s unique and unreplicated beauty, crossing the balcony to lean against the railing, placing herself closer to the landscape in the distance. She had nearly forgotten that she had been escorted out here for some purpose or another, the stillness of the air and the quiet surrounding her had wiped her constantly moving mind of its many distractions. But Tarrant was quick to remind her of his presence there, taking his place behind her, muttering quietly to herself.

She enjoyed the cessation of conversation, letting Tarrant work out whatever was rolling about in his forever frazzled thoughts, as she contemplated her own. Her chest was pounding with a pride she had not felt in months; her heart felt so big that she feared it would pop out of her chest. She was happier than she thought it humanly possible; she was in a place that she readily called her home. She had found her purpose, as she had promised her mother.

 _Oh, mother,_ Alice stopped her thoughts, remembering sadly the absent matron. The ache had died off a little, was not as strong as she remembered. A slow burn in the corner of her heart that dared not consume the rest of it. How her Underland helped her forget her old world, replacing memories of pain and terror and discomfort with the joy and belonging she felt so strongly in her blood. Even if she was not fully Underlandian, she felt her place strongly among these people.

Tarrant took her arm in his calloused hands, causing her to turn to him in surprise. He looked rather frantic, his eyebrows crossed and his green eyes searching for some kind of anchor. She reached out to place a hand on his arm in return, hoping her touch could settle his anxiety. "Alice," He began, his voice shaky as he sounded out the two familiar syllables.

She was going to ask him what was on his mind to cause him so much trouble, when a movement in the sky caught her eye. She turned away from him to follow what she had seen, her hand quickly darting to point at the anomaly she saw flying in the distance.

"Look!" Alice exclaimed, directing Tarrant’s attention to the shooting star that flew across the sky. When the star had completed its arch and had flown far off out of view, she turned back to Tarrant to pay him the attention she had so rudely interrupted. He smiled warmly at the sight of celestial body, his eyes watching it for it a heartbeat and a half more than she had. When he had satisfied himself with the view, he turned his sight back to her.

"How is my fair Alice like a shooting star?" He asked, placing his arm about her waist. Alice gave a small gentle smile, taking her hands in his, turning to him once more providing him her full attention.

"Let me think about it," she mused, drawing back to the memories of the two of them standing in the night of Marmoreal once before; the similar question being asked, the same answer being given. Tarrant shook his head gently, his hands letting go of hers to now fumble about his pocket. Alice watched him quizzically as his usually sure hands shook, his eyebrows crossing in frustration as he dug deeply into the pocket within his waistcoat.

"Alice, I have a question for you," he began, his hand stilling as he secured what he was looking for previously. He paused in his words, catching her eyes once more in a longing gaze as he let out a heavy sigh. Alice's eyebrow's knit in confusion at his edgy posture, so she reached out a hand to place it gently on his arm.

"Ask me anything, Hatter." Alice encouraged him with another smile. He continued to lock eyes for her for a couple more breaths. Then just as abruptly, he fell to one knee. Alice balked, her hand flying out to steady her grip, watching him closely as she tried to work out what exactly was happening before her. She had seen this stance before; she had been asked this question that would surely follow. This was foreign to her, this was a place she knew all too well.

But what was it about this Time that made her so sure in her answer before he even asked?

"Well, Alice, I should have asked you this long before you left.” Tarrant looked down at his hands, his limbs shaking as he began to speak rapidly, words falling from his mouth as quickly as the waterfall beyond.  “Really I should have jumped on the opportunity the first chance I realized it, but then I suppose you weren't sure yet and that the opportunity wasn't fully mature. And I mean you were mature and I couldn't-"

"Hatter," Alice interrupted with a laugh, trying to break his nervous ramble.

"Right. I'm fine." He insisted, shaking his head to gather himself. He took one more breath before he wrapped his hand about her hand. He reached into his waistcoat chest pocket again, finally looking up at her. His green eyes were burning a deep emerald she had grown so accustomed to seeing in the past few days.

“What is it, Tarrant?” Alice asked gently, her heart pounding in her ears as she readied herself for the words she was so certain she longed to hear.

"Alice Kingsleigh, will you….will you marry a Mad Hatter like me?" He asked, his crazy half smile covering his mouth.

Alice's jaw dropped much to her own surprise; she had known what he had certainly been planning to ask, as soon as he had dropped to his knee. Why was she so overwhelmed by the words realized? She knew her answer, she knew she had wanted him to ask this of her since she had tumbled down the rabbit hole all over again. It took all her willpower not to step away and pinch the skin of her forearm in disbelief— could her day get any more exciting?

Alice looked down at him and forced her mouth to close, the corners turned upward as soon as she did. He looked at her worriedly, and she realized that she hadn't given him an answer.

"Of course, Tarrant Hightopp, of course I will marry you." She answered matter-of-factly.

Tarrant howled his mad laugh, revealing that what he had retrieved from his pocket was a small square black box. He carefully pulled it open, a small ring sitting in the velvet cushioning in the inside of the box. She watched in glee as he pulled the ring from its resting spot, taking it in between his thumb and forefinger. She held out her splayed left hand, her heart racing in giddy joy as he placed the ring on her finger. When he had adorned her hand with the jewelry, he stood quickly to his fully height, catching her in his arms, twirling her around. He then gave her a chaste kiss on her mouth before placing her back on feet on the balcony.

"I'm sorry this came so suddenly, Alice. But I couldn't let you get away," Tarrant apologized with a sheepish smile, reaching out to grab hold of her, before hugging her close again.

"We can't announce this until later though," Alice warned him, as she leaned back in his gathered arms. She reached up to place a hand tenderly on his cheek. "I really was waiting a long time for this moment, my mad man, but it will have to be an us celebration." She confessed, her heart bursting with the want to tell everyone that she had found that one man she knew in the crevice of her heart existed, but her head telling her that it would be imprudent to outshine a monarch’s nuptials. She placated her want to shout her love for the man before her by placing her forehead against his now; his skin was warm to her cool head. "It still is Mirana's big day." Tarrant laughed and took her hand in his, placing a kiss on the curve of her fingers.

"I suppose it still be,” he agreed with a small nod of his head, his gat toothed smile still wide across his face, his eyes glowing as he looked down at her. "We should probably head back before they notice we are missing them." He turned away from the balcony, beckoning her to follow. When she followed en suite, he wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her gallantly towards the castle.

The small click of small foot falls paused the two in their descent down the east wing to return to the celebration, whose raucous was muffled by the distance. Alice and Tarrant turned in sync to see a small mouse bound forward, her brown eyes widening as she took in the sight of the couple before her.

"Hatter!" The mouse exclaimed with joy, her tiny hands crossing before her. She lulled her head to the right to take in the sight of the blonde woman before her, the cheeriness of her expression fading quickly. "…and Alice." Her small voice was filled with dismay.

"Mally!" Tarrant cried out with joy, his excitement overshadowing the evident disappointment on the small creature’s face. "What are you doing outside the celebration?" He bent down, holding his hands in a cupped position before him so that the mouse could climb into the makeshift seat he provided for her.

"I could ask you two the same thing." She steadied herself against Tarrant’s thumb, glaring up at the two indignantly.

Upon closer inspection, Alice saw the small ways the mouse had aged since Alice’s last visit to Underland; her brown fur was marked with gray streaks and her eyes looked weary, the alertness that had once been prominent in every fiber of her being had faded. Alice looked over at her husband to be, seeing that while he looked more tired, more from the strenuous wedding preparation schedule than age, he was very much unaffected by the shaping hands of Time. He had preserved at the table, Time leaving the Hatter’s being alone in his stay the table. She wondered if the same relinquishment to the Great Being had kept him youthful in the years that passed between her adolescence and her growing up. He looked the same as he had when she was a little girl, if not more weathered. Or perhaps it was because Time here and time in her world were disconnected. She tried to push the complicated reasoning from her thoughts, focusing on the two old friends before her.

"Alice and I were having a talk." The Hatter explained to his rodent friend, looking to the woman at his side with a clever smile. Alice couldn't help but return the happy gesture, placing her fingers on the ring that lay heavy on her ring finger.

"The King and Queen are about to make an announcement,” Mally informed the two lovers before her. “Your presence has been missed, and they did not wish to proceed until you had returned to the banquet hall. We'd best hurry back." Mally pulled the Hatter's thumb to indicate forward motion. Tarrant looked to Alice, who in turn shrugged her shoulders. Who knew that the two would be missed on a day that wasn’t about them in the least. Tarrant crouched down to place Mally to the floor again, and when he stood, he  grabbed Alice's hand, squeezing it lightly. They followed the small mouse before them down the hall, staying close on her heels.

The group quietly made their way into the banquet hall, weaving around the tables to take their seats at a table before the newly married monarchs. Gavin and Mirana smiled when they caught sight of their dear friends, Mirana’s dark lips parting to reveal her perfect white teeth. A grin crossed Alice’s round face as she acknowledged the attention on her, bowing her head slightly in a way to apologize for not being there previously. Mirana’s gaze went from her blonde friend before her, to her new husband at her side, her dark eyes looking up to him with a clear expression of loyalty and devotion. The hall fell quiet as all waited the special announcement that was to be made.

Alice took advantage of the paused to look at the ring which lay on her ring finger. The jewelry was not very large, and was very plain for an engagement, but Alice loved it all the same. The ring band was of average thickness, and was crafted of beautiful white gold, tapering into the beautiful round diamond that sat in the thinner section of the band. The diamond was about the size of a pea and was just as round it shape; the ring sparkled beautifully on her finger.

"Is that what I think it is?" Mally squeaked angrily toward Alice, she was sitting to Alice’s left and must have noticed that the woman’s rapt attention was paid to her hand and not the queen. Alice’s head jerked as she looked up, her expression not so different from one a child wears when he has been caught in the midst of mischief.

"What?" She whispered, covering her hand quickly with her right one. The placed her attention on the monarchs before her, still holding the audience in suspense with their announcement.

"Did you two-no!” Mally hissed vehemently, pushing Alice’s hand aside with her sharp little claws. The ring glittered in the soft candlelight, illuminating the fury in Mally’s dark eyed glare. “It can't be. You didn’t!” Her exclamations were filled with annoyance, her anger obvious. “On the Queen's wedding day?" The Hatter looked over, noticing that Mally was making a small rodent sized scene toward his bride-to-be.

"Mally!" He whispered harshly. "Hush the royal behg heds are speaking!" His voice was filled with disdain, and he was scolding her like one scolds their disobedient child. Mally turned to him in shock, her open mouth clearly showing her felt betrayal.

Gavin cleared his throat, silencing any attempts Mally would have taken to reply to his hushing her. Alice turned her attention back to the royals sitting at the forefront. She did her best to ignore Mally’s brooding at her side, ignoring her growing curiosity at Mally’s indignance.  She turned her mind back to the wonders her day had been, increasing, it seemed, hourly. She could not let the small dormouse’s anger ruin the joy that she had experience in the wake of a loss she was trying her best to leave behind her.

Gavin finally stood to his feet, his blue eyes glinting in the light that surrounded the two of them. His striking platinum hair glew in the light. He was an ethereal creature commanding the attentions of morals. All went as still as they were quiet. "My citizens of Marmoreal, your Queen and myself wish to bless you all before you go off to your beds this evening! We have had the greatest of evenings, and I am sure that no royal in the past has been as lavished upon with well wishes and gifts as we have. This kingdom has proven to be as filled with benevolence as they are bravery, for which we are so honored to act as your servants. Thank you so much for attending our royal wedding and we trust that you have had the most wonderful time.” A smile crossed his square jaw as he turned back to look at his wife.

"I am afraid not!" A voice boomed throughout the banquet hall. The guests turned quickly to investigate the source of the outcry, sharp gasps resounded from the attendees at the back of the crowded hall.

"Iracebeth!" Mirana cried out knowingly, standing to her feet with her fists at her side. Her dark eyebrows were crossed with displeasure, her dark mouth in a hard line across her face. Gavin had been standing rigidly next to her, but now took a step before her, placing his hand and shoulder in front of her. He caught the eye of one of the messenger rabbits that stood attentively before one of the hall’s  hidden doors.

Guests began to stand, parting like a sea as the little tyrant made her way through the crowd. She kicked the chairs out of her way, the crashes filling the halls along with the cacophony of murmurs and cries of dismay.

Iracebeth looked as if she had been dwelling in the wastelands for weeks; her skirt was torn to fall right below her knees, her threadbare knee high crimson socks hung loosely on thin calves. Her sleeves had been ripped from her shoulders, leaving her arms bare save for small straps which kept her bodice atop her body. Her once manicured hair was falling in unkempt waves about her shoulders, her usually painted face was bare, her small dark eyes looking tired as she strode up the midst of the stunned crowd. A leopard followed closely behind her, its yellow eyes watching the guests hungrily.

Alice took note that the Queen still bore an iron shackle to her right wrist, where Mirana had her bound years ago. Clearly her partner in crime was no longer around to add in her hijack of the wedding.

"Well, Mirana,” Iracebeth began as she walked towards her younger sister, her dark eyes narrowing.  “Looks as you have gone off and found yourself a little follower here didn't you?" Her pale lips, bloodless beneath lipstick that had covered their deathlike pallor for ages, snaked quietly across her face, much too small for the size of her head.

"Where is Stayne?" Mirana asked, stepping to stand by Gavin once more, her dark eyes indicating the limply hanging left shackle. Iracebeth glanced down at her hand through the corner of her eye, a laugh erupting from her lips as she made eye contact with her sister coldly.

"It's amazing how one's arm can fit through a handcuff when it's the size of a bone.” She held up her hand mockingly, her head titling back as she explained the fate of a knave that had followed her so closely once. _“_ He lost his head and I merely just…facilitated breaking him loose.” Her red mouth was curled into a cruel smile.

Alice watched as Mirana brought a hand to her mouth, a movement that tried to suggest that she was about to be sick and was wishing it to stay within her. Iracebeth’s wicked laughter filled the room once more. “Always the squeamish one. I thought such a man did not deserve your sympathy, Mirana.”

“It does not mean he deserved the worst kind of cruelty,” Mirana replied, her eyebrows stitching as she looked down at her sister.

“What do you really care about the traitor?” Iracebeth approached more closely, within feet of her sister. Gavin stood stiffly by his new wife’s side. “Oh, don’t worry about me, not yet.” Iracebeth turned her gaze to Gavin.

“What do you want, Iracebeth?” Gavin asked, his dark eyebrows were hard on his face.

Iracebeth turned toward the crowd, placing her back toward the royals. Her dark eyes scanned the room, searching for a face. "I have heard Alice is back in Underland." Iracebeth murmured, walking towards the gathering before her. The leopard began to pace among the people, his nose twitching as he sniffed the air.

Alice stepped slowly back into the throng of people that had gathered about her, trying to shield herself from the queen. Perhaps if she remained undiscovered she would leave and allow Mirana and Gavin the possibility of rectifying their ruined evening. The Hatter followed her merge into the faces, her ever faithful companion. Tarrant grabbed Alice's hand in his own, his fingers wrapping tightly around her own. He watched Iracebeth with contempt, his eyes turning a yellow color as he looked at the displaced queen. Though Alice had done her best to melt into the background, holding her breath as if Iracebeth could solely her Alice breaths, the rest of the attendees did not conform to her desire to camouflage into the background. Half the crowd was looking at her now, their bodies turning toward her like a directional arrow.

Iracebeth noticed the shift in the crowd, following the gaze of the Underlandians until her eyes rested on Alice. "I see the rumors are true." She stated with a sneer. “I am pushed out of my rightful place, and Alice is allowed to return to Underland! She is welcomed with open arms, your savior!” Iracebeth raised her arms in a mock welcome gesture. Tarrant stepped in front of Alice, dropping her hand as his fists balled at his sides, his smoldering gaze doing its best to attempt to light the Queen of Hearts afire.

"Don' dare touch thes 'ere Champion,” he burred, he preemptively pulled a hat pin from his pocket. Alice placed her hand on his arm, her left hand glimmering in the sunlight.

"Ahhh so it seems you have truly settled into Underland, you little twerp,” Iracebeth noticed the shining object on the girl’s hand. “First my sister, finding her king of grandeur when all hope seemed lost for her. And then you, dear Alice, falling back into a land that isn’t yours to find your own brand of connection. You two must think that everything is going to be fine and dandy, that Underland is going to live forever in a Time of peace, nothing to upset your hopes and dreams and desires." Iracebeth’s anger turned from Alice, who clutched Tarrant’s arm tightly, back to Mirana who stood defiantly on the dias. "But the Red Queen is back to put you in Checkmate, my dear sister."

"You have been banished to the Outlands!" Mirana cried, her finger pointing toward the door in the distance. “And thus you shall remain.” Iracebeth laughed, shaking her large head.

"I have made my friends and they like the idea of my throne being regained, they miss the fact that they are recognized." Iracebeth beckoned her pet to come close to her body, purposefully petting the leopard.

"Everyone is equal in my court." Mirana answered, her arms spread before her in a grand display. Gavin returned to the dias beside his new wife, a sword now in his hand, returning once more to Mirana's side.

"Not everyone likes to be equal, some are always better.” Iracebeth shook her head, a sneer crossing her face once more.  “Fairfarren, my little sister. We shall meet on the battlefield, yet." She grabbed hold of the skin on her leopard’s neck, swinging her leg over the back of the large cat. With a snarling roar the leopard began its run towards the balcony.

“Stop them!” Gavin cried as he rushed after the escaping monarch with his sword brandished.

The palace staff did its best to hold the large French doors to the balcony closed, but the leopard increased its speed and Iracebeth tucked into his back. With a flying leap the leopard jumped toward the doors, sending his body through the wooden frame, shattering the glass. Gavin went to run out on the balcony after her, a cry of frustration and disappointment coming from his lips, but Mirana cried out for him to stop. Tarrant turned to speak with Alice about what to do, and noticed that she was shaking, her green eyes moist with tears. Tarrant reached for her arm, pulling her into his body to hug her close as he rocked her gently.

"Are you fine, my fair one?" He asked as he pulled away from her, his hand cradling her head gently, his fingers brushing through her hair.

Alice nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes, shaking her head out as if to shake the fear from her body. She looked past the man that was standing before her, up to the dias where Mirana stood. Gavin returned to his wife’s side, placing a hand on her shoulder. Alice watched as Mirana turned her head to look at her husband, her head shaking ever so slightly, before turning and throwing her arms about the new king’s neck, her shoulders shaking with sobs as she tucked her face into Gavin’s chest. Alice brushed by Tarrant, going to take her place as the queen’s champion by joining the distraught monarch on the dias.

"Why? Why on this day?" Mirana cried out. Gavin petted her head sympathetically.

"I don't know, my pet." He whispered into her dark hair, kissing her forehead tenderly.

"My Queen," Alice announced her presence as she began to ascend the stairs. "I will go and destroy her."

“No, Alice!” Tarrant cried, his footsteps heard over the murmuring of the crowd as he ran to join his fiancée’s side.

"No, Alice,” Gavin spoke over Mirana’s ahead. “Not yet. We need to know what she has up her torn sleeves; it would be unwise to go after an enemy that may be harboring a great force than we have yet to realize." Gavin shook his head, holding Mirana tightly as the queen sobbed her frustrations into her chest.

Tarrant took hold of Alice’s arm. “Alice, don’t go, lass. Please.”

“Tarrant,” Alice turned to face him. “If I have been called to Underland because the Queen needs a Champion once more, who am I to deny that fate? I was not able to deny it the last time I was here.”

“Alice, no,” Tarrant tried to cradle her cheek, but Alice pulled away from his touch.

She placed a hand on Mirana’s back gently, rubbing the soft dress and the body beneath in a comforting circular motion. "You should go, enjoy your night.” Alice murmured to the woman coiled up in her husband’s grip. “She won't return for the evening, and I would not worry about her for the next few days at the very least if she didn't stay to face you down tonight." Alice reasoned with the woman. Mirana looked up at Alice.

"You are getting married?" Mirana sniffed as she looked at Alice's hand.

"Mirana, focus on your day, your night together.” Alice hid the hand beneath the folds of her skirt. “Forget about what's happened here. I will be your Champion again when the day comes! Does that calm your nerves?"

"No Alice!" Tarrant said and grabbed her hand. Alice looked over at him with a hard frown on her mouth. He looked at her just as determinedly, his hand not releasing her fingers. Mirana looked to Gavin, and she took a few deep breaths, regaining her regal composure.

"Are you sure all will be fine, Alice?" The queen asked turning to face Alice, her hands brushing out the small wrinkles in the skirt of her dress.

"I promise." Alice replied with the nod of her head.

Mirana turned to Gavin, brushing away the few remaining tears on her cheek. "We should go then,” she said to her husband, who nodded her head in agreement. Mirana turned once more to kiss Alice on the cheek. "Thank you."

Mirana leaned heavily on Gavin’s arm as he led her out of the banquet hall and towards the Royal Chambers. The crowd behind were beginning to disperse, the evening marred by the fearsome interloper. All had lost interest in celebrating, especially with their queen being taken off to consummate a marriage and pray for an heir that could end the squabble for the crown.

“Why did you promise, Alice?” Tarrant asked. Alice turned to look at him, her eyes heavy with tears once more.

“Maybe that is why I’ve been returned to Underland, Tarrant,” she looked at the ring on her hand. She pressed her eyes closed, the tears freeing from the corner of her eyes. She wished it weren’t so, she wanted so badly for the promise on her finger to be one that was realized.

“I refuse to believe that Alice,” Tarrant took hold of her hands, standing before her to press his forehead to hers.

She felt more tears flow down her cheeks as he pressed a kiss to her lips. _Oh please, oh please, let me stay for reasons beyond being the champion._ She wished as her mouth was filled with the heady taste of tea and sweets and a tinge of mercury.

_Oh please let me stay because of my own champion._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the reviews. I've been a bit busy lately with traveling, so that is why this chapter has been a bit delayed. We're starting to get into the thick of things, so I hope the tension is picking up, and we're introduced to our main conflict. Let's just say I handle Iracebeth much differently than I think ATTLG is going to!


	19. Unpleasant Promises

Tarrant was fuming at Alice, the two milling about outside the castle in the dark of the night. After Iracebeth’s unwelcome interruption, Alice had left his side to make her way to the armory. There she found the blade that had called her to Underland previously. She had taken the steel in hand, vowing wordlessly to keep watch—nothing more would happen to ruin Mirana’s wedding. Alice would no longer tolerate Iracebeth’s presence, regardless of Mirana’s pleas; if the Vorpal was to cut off another head, let it be the large one that somehow managed to escape the prison of the Outlands.

Alice had the Vorpal sword in hand, sitting on the steps of the entrance still in the dress Tarrant had carefully designed for her for the event. She was an odd juxtaposition, feminine and clearly armed, but it was so very Alice-like. Tarrant could not deny that valiant and beautiful all wrapped up in a dangerous ticking weapon, perched on the marble there in the moonlight. A beautiful deadly combination that Iracebeth would be foolish to try to cross once again. The ethereal image of her right before the Hatter could almost make him forget what she had promised. But she had made that horrid promise nonetheless, and he was angry that she was thinking of everyone but Alice all over again.  _ And perhaps everyone but me,  _ he thought jealously as he looked at the ring on her hand, glimmering in the faint light..

He saw her glance up at him sheepishly, but when he looked down at her she returned her gaze to the horizon before her. "You don't have to sit out here."

"An' leave yeh in 'arm's way?" He spat back, his accent was thick with his anger.

"Why are you angry with me?" Her tone was one of exasperation; the space between her eyebrows furrowed as she frowned.

"Why ded yeh promise tha' yeh woul’ slay ag’in? Yeh alrea’y pu’ yehself in 'arms way fer Underland. Yeh cannae dew i’ ag’in." He tried to summon the anger he was feeling, directing at her, but he wasn’t truly furious with her. He was mad at Mirana for taking advantage of an eager to please and a brave lion hearted girl like Alice. Tarrant’s rage began to fold in on itself and, with a sigh, he sank down to sit on the steps at her side. He looked down the stone path before the castle; the gates with the closed portcullis could barely be made out in the distance.

"I can do it Tarrant, I know I can. Iracebeth needs to be brought down." Alice shook her head as she drew the blade to stand erect in front of her, her green eyes watching its shimmering silver length. A dangerous weapon she had wielded once before with successful results. What could possibly change this time around?

"I agree.” Tarrant hated agreeing with her, but she was right. Alice had done it once before, surely she could do it again, though her ability was hardly the point.  “But an army can do it as well as yeh can. We can ban' t'gether an' defeat 'er as Underlandians. We will stay by yeh side." He assured her, placing a hand reassuring on her shoulder.

He didn't want her thrown in death's sights again, and it seemed unfair that she was only returned to Underland when it was threatening to fall apart. She did not need to perform this task alone, not this battle. Before she had to face her foe without any aid, but oh had he provided it much to the envy of the Red Queen. This battle they could come together to defeat the Red Queen and her army without Alice needing to stand alone. The Vorpal blade was strong, and sure when it knew its purpose, but defeating a single Jabberwocky and defeating a whole army were two different stories. Tarrant knew that this war would not be a champion versus a champion. Iracebeth would have had the trial by combat on the floor of the banquet hall if that had been her plan. No, the Red Queen was surely planning; it would be wise to assume she would be savage when it came to facing her little sister once more. This crown was something that she would be willing to kill for; she had already proven she would. There was going to be blood for blood, as much as Mirana didn't like that idea. And what a perfect opportunity for Iracebeth to demand for death when her sister would lay down and allow it to come upon her.

_ Stupid vows _ , he thought to himself bitterly.

"We need to make a plan," Alice interrupted his thoughts. Her discontented frown had fell from her face, and was instead replaced with a contemplative smile.

_ It is a good place to start _ , Tarrant thought to himself, but said to Alice: "That is an excellent idea." She smiled at him, her cheeks darkening slightly in the light.

"There is so much we would need to know about her before we could even hope of coming up with a plan to defeat her,” Alice shook her head, the small smile sinking away from her face. “It is nearly impossible. How are we to find out how big her army really is if we had no hint that she had truly formulated one? And though there were whispers that she was bringing forth an insurrection, we do not know how long she plans on hiding out before she makes her attack. She has the advantage, as we are as effective as a blind guard dog.”

"Do not be defeated quite yet, my fair one.” He brushed his knuckles gently across her cheek. “Though, I must confess, as much as I love the idea, the other problem you will encounter is you must talk with Mirana about your plan to destroy Iracebeth before anything is done." He hated seeing her expression change from frustrated to defeated, but he knew that it would do little good to not be honest with her.  Alice put her head in her hands with a heavy sigh, her blonde hair curtaining her reaction.

"I can't do that to her.” Alice murmured into her palms. “We've already ruined the wedding day with our engagement and then Iracebeth…she needs time to be with Gavin alone. She won’t want to think about slaying her own kin over the next few weeks, and by then it could be too late. Iracebeth is merely teasing us with her appearance, knowing we are sitting ducks because of Mirana’s marriage." Alice dropped her hands away from her face, sitting up to look over at her fiancé. ‘She must have known what was occurring at the castle, her Timing was too precise for it to be accidental.”

“That may very well be the case,” Tarrant nodded his head, reaching out to place his hand on her back. “We cannot allow all of this to overshadow our wedding, Alice.” He looked to her, hoping that she would not insist on waiting until the Red Queen was destroyed before he could be with the woman before him.

"How can you talk about wars and weddings?" The shake of her head showed her disagreement with his thought process..

"I was thinking about words that begin with the letter ‘W’.” He wrapped his arm about her waist, leaning over to roughly kiss her cheek. “It's the letter ‘M’, only it’s presented in another viewpoint." He nuzzled her neck lightly, trying to lift her spirits. "Know what else begins with the letter M?"

"Marriage." Alice responded with a smile on her face, pressing the curve of her throat towards him.

"Clever woman, fair one." He kissed the skin softly. Alice lifted her head slightly, indicating she loved his soft touch. The two sat melding together, until Alice stood abruptly, turning her back on the gate to look at him, breaking their bond.

"Tarrant, we really should wait until the war is finished." She reasoned, lifting the Vorpal blade to her side once more.

"You said it yourself, Alice. We do not know how formidable Iracebeth’s army is, and we do not know if she has plans to attack us in the near future. We have no idea when war could break out between the two. It took thirteen years for the reign of the Red Queen to finally end, thirteen years of waiting and planning and forming our own resistance. I cannot imagine the bloody big head has easily brought together sympathizers after her tyrannical reign.” Tarrant shook his head in disagreement, seeing that Alice was pondering his argument before him. “We cannot be held captive in our wait for the Red Queen to make her next move. Besides, Alice, what sense is there in delaying this? We…at least  _ I _ …know that I wish to be with you until the end of Underland beyond then. I’ve never met a girl quite so muchy and brave and clever and resilient, and I know I do not want you to leave me again.” He reached out towards her, grabbing her fingers in his. “We do not move in the slowest of paces. We move at a mad dash, Alice." He continued to hold her hand, standing now to take his place before her. "Because mad is the only way I live." Alice smiled and stroked his cheek with her smooth palm.

“I do want to be with you, Tarrant, until the end and beyond,” she squeezed his hand slightly. “Do not doubt that I would want to leave you again, that I would want to be separated from you. From this land,” Alice looked about her.

Tarrant’s wide gat toothed smile crossed his face again. “Then it is settled, we proceed onwards with our own promises, regardless of what the blood Red Queen has to say about it.”

“You are ever as muchy as me,” Alice chuckled softly, rolling to the tips of her toes to place a kiss on his forehead.

"Now,” Tarrant wrapped his hands about her shoulders, looking down squarely at her, “what do you think about going inside and getting a nice cup of tea in front of the fire instead of sitting out here like silly ninnies waiting for a Queen who has already left?" He glanced at the far window to see the curtains billowing about the shattered glass, a momentary grimace passing his red lips. "And she made quite a mess doing so as well." When he looked to Alice, Tarrant smiled once more. She nodded her head, crooking her arm to indicate she was ready to be ushered away.

"I think you are right Tarrant." Alice said as he looped his arm about her elbow. He looked to her with a smile.

“Is that so?” He murmured, looking down at her at his side.

"I cannot wait to be married to you." A bright smile crossed her round cheeks, and she stretched up to kiss him on the cheek, very close to the corner of his mouth. He gave a weak smile and wondered what he had done to get the young heroine to look on him with eyes filled with love like that.

"I was thinking in a month, around the time of All Hat's Day." His statement was matter-of-fact as he led Alice through the doorway to the castle.

"A month?!” Alice balked, pulling on his arm in her surprise. He paused to look over at her. “That is not enough time to plan all the little details, prepare all the invitations, make sure the goodies are made, have the dresses made…" Alice began her head turning list of items to be finished before a wedding could even begin, but her rambling was interrupted as Tarrant laughed at her. She looked up at him indignantly.

"Oh, my fair one, I think sometimes you still forget where you are; this is Underland. Or, as you called it,  _ Wonder _ land." He said with a wink.

"Perhaps. Everything is just moving so fast." She tried to reason with him, taking up his pace as the two began to descend down the hall.

"Time hates to be wasted. Believe me, I would know,” Tarrant patted his chest with his free hand. “I see no point in putting Him to the test. Unless you can think of anything that should slow us down (and, of course, I will slay it right away!)." Alice laughed at him and patted his hand, conceding to his desire to have the entire event placed together in a month.

"I forget that Time really isn't as patient on this side of the rabbit hole." She kissed him once more  as they walked back into the castle.

Tarrant felt like he had finally risen to the top of the hat pile. Everything with Alice back was so wonderful. Even the arguments seemed to be patched in minutes instead of years. His previous annoyance at her was quickly forgotten, buried in the past. Her promise to Mirana could be dealt with after she had made her vow to him, and he to her. She would not be able to stand on the battlefield alone; the binding between them would be too great to allow that to happen.

He shot her a half smile as they retreated from the chill in the air by traversing deeper into the castle, the halls quiet as the attendees were tucked safely into bed.

He escorted her to her apartment door without further words being spoken, his mind was already working on her perfect dress. One that was even more fantastic then the one he had designed for the Queen.

Alice paused before the door, letting go of his arm. “Thank you, Tarrant, for your always believing in me. Especially when I am being irrational and battling imaginary demons outside the halls of Marmoreal.”

“It is the greatest pleasure I can have, Alice,” he assured her.

“I am sorry to say I am exhausted from all of my useless combat, else I would invite you in for the tea you promised me,” she reached out to squeeze his arm slightly.

“There will be plenty of tea for us to drink once we’re officially one, Alice,” he assured her. “You are a valiant girl who needs her sleep before we prepare for the day I’ve been waiting far too long for.”

“Do not plan too much without me!” Alice scolded with a laugh. She anchored her hand on his arm, leaning up to place a kiss on her mouth. “Good night, Tare,” she breathed against his lips.

“Good night, my fair one,” Tarrant answered her back.

She slowly descended back to the flats of her feet, turning to the door and entering the dark apartment. Tarrant watched her enter the room, turning to send him a small finger wave before shutting the wood behind her.

He could not think of anything but Alice and her beautiful dress on his lonely walk back to his given apartments, a large smile decorating his face the entire way.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your kind words! I'm almost about halfway done with editing this story (it was originally about 46 chapters, I've obviously added a few more) and I'm going as quickly as time allows as I am excited to get started on my next AiW project in relation to Mad Sort of Love!


	20. Luck and Laughter

The week progressed without the two of them speaking again about Alice’s offer to champion herself once again, thought Tarrant could not admit that he felt content that she was making the right decision. At the setting of the fourth day of the two of them performing their various tasks separately, he went to her apartments to visit her. He had been spending many of his hours in his own quarters, thinking over what she was determined to do while carving out hats. Likewise, she secluded herself to the various rooms given her, and he had seen her in the garden on several afternoons, sitting at a bench and admiring the falling waters on the horizon. She had looked concerned, an expression that had not left her face since Iracebeth’s unwelcomed return.

Tarrant had thought about going down to her on one particularly sunny afternoon as he wandered out of his own balcony in the high tower, looking down to see her curled beneath a cherry blossom tree. Her legs were folded beneath her as she lay in the soft grass, her body turned so her back lay flat on the ground, her head tilting slightly toward her crooked arm. Her eyes had been closed, her chest rising and falling equally as she sought rest in the shelter of the pink blossoms. He had almost made his way down the steps to where she lay, taking his place next to her. But he ultimately decided against it, wishing to give her mind its space; some much had changed for her in such a sort span, from losing her mother to returning to Underland to Mirana’s marriage to the fact that Iracebeth was determined for blood and, finally, the prospect of her own marriage.  _ If she still wants one after all of this, _ Tarrant thought gloomily as he descended a flight of stairs to return to the main floor where her apartment was located.

He could not blame her if she wanted to put the idea far from her mind at such a Time. After all in a week and a half her life went from rules and ships and corsets to absolute freedom to choose what she wished, to eschew all formal dress if she desired, to be able to speak her mind freely and have an audience yearning to listen. Her mind could not handle the realm of the impossible that Underland had to offer, especially as a human girl and not a native to his land. He knew she belonged her, but her constant questions about her citizenship had him pondering what limits she could find her; would she age? Would she be able to eat the strange foods and not get sick? Would she be able to bear children? Would she follow all of the rules of Time, freezing if commanded as Tarrant once had or being sped up to whatever age the Old Father wished?

He knew these were questions he should have invested before he asked Alice to marry him, to be his wife completely and thoroughly, but his desire for her, his want for her to never leave again was too great. The concerns dimmed with the remembrance of Alice’s enthusiasm in accepting his proposal just days before. The event was only highlighted by the fact that he had been able to ask her while holding tightly to his mother's ring. He had the ring for a very long time, kept safe and locked aware in his frenzied house; it was one of the precious belongings that he had found while he tried to salvage something from his ruined community. Her body had been burned away by the Jabberwocky, but the true Underlandian gold of the the ring wasn't damaged by smoldering heat, refined by the fire, glimmering brightly in the signed field when he set off on his searching. He knew when he had returned to the jewelry that his mother would have loved Alice dearly, and she would have wanted the young woman to have the treasure ring, a gift from his father to his mother.

The thought of his parents ignited the fire in his belly toward Iracebeth, his anger stoked when she had returned to the hall. Iracebeth had taken all that Tarrant had held dearly once upon a Time; his family, his heritage, his village, his home, his inheritances. The day before his clan had been ripped from him, his father had informed the Tarrant that was that the young man would inherit his hat shop. Kenzie did not have much interest in continuing the work, and he was needed more and more at the castle now that Mirana was beginning to blossom in her role as queen. The place that his father had spent so many years building in Witzend vanished in an afternoon, the hope of a future crumbling into the earth along with everyone else. Alice wanted to know why he was so keen against her promising her fealty to the Queen, the evidence was strewn about his past, demonstrated in his haphazardly maintained house, in his singed hair and his sooty hat, in his madness. He would be damned if he was  going to idly stand by and watch the bludy behg hed destroy another person close to his heart.

Surely if he explained his concern to her, she would understand. But he was not sure it would make a difference. He had not even told Alice that the ring was his mother's yet; he was searching for the perfect opportunity, which always was the most difficult to find, especially when he had Alice’s safety to fret over, the monarch’s disapproval to shoulder, and the burning desire to never repeat the past to maintain.

Then there was his meeting with the monarchs, an impromptu appointment which went a little less pleasantly then he would have liked, but he got the approval for which he was searching.

He had gone to them, begging forgiveness for upstaging Mirana on her merry day, and then asking for them to allow Alice to be married at the castle. Nothing as extravagant or large as Mirana’s wedding day had been, afterall Alice was only a champion and not a queen.

“It would be nice to allow her to have a grand venue such as this, seeing as she did save Underland from a wicked tyrant,” Tarrant stood before the monarch. Mirana had been sitting at her desk, her hands folded before her as she pondered his request thoughtfully. Gavin stood at the fireplace, his arm resting on the mantle as he quickly dimissed the idea, but would not admit to it as his new wife did not.

“Might I add the tyrant is still prowling about?” The man quipped as he smoothed his hand through his platinum hair. His blue eyes flashed annoyance at Tarrant.

“Gavin, be civil,” Mirana turned in her chair, her entire demeanor that of elegance though she glared at her husband. “Tarrant is right, we do owe Alice this kindness, as well as the Hatter. He was the leader in the resistance, he was the one giving me the chance to take the crown back.”

"We can't make this a big to-do even if we do concede," Gavin looked to the milliner pointedly, his eyebrows rising in fine arches. Mirana nodded slowly.

"We can't risk putting Alice in harm's way anymore than is necessary,” Mirana agreed verbally. “She'd be a sitting hen as she walked up the aisle in front of all of Underland." Her dark eyes moistened, and Tarrant realized she was imagining her own wedding repeated, but this image was with Alice as the bride and certainly much more bloodshed if he could guess by the turn of her lip in a grimace.

Tarrant sighed, though he, too, took his side with the monarch. "I don't think Alice would want it to be a big hooray, she would be content with a little dress I’ve fixed for her and a small ceremony in the Tugley Woods, but I think that unfair to the dear girl,” Tarrant explained, his hands crossing before his chest as he continued with his one stipulation. “I just request that she be given the week after to me. Entirely to me with no interruptions, no demands for salvation, no guilt,” his green eyes went from the dark eyed queen to the fair eyed king.  “I know that his Majesty has started battle preparations for when the Bloody Behg Hed comes back, but I just need her for myself for a time. Just my Alice." He tried his best to look a little more respectful as he pressed his request, taking his hat off his head and holding it to his chest.

"I don't suppose that is an outrageous request." Gavin’s mouth remained flat line, but he gave a small nod to the Hatter. "Alright, Mad Hatter, you may marry your Alice Kingsleigh on All Hat's Day in the next month and have one week…just those seven days…to be alone with her, no interruptions no matter the urgency." Gavin placed his balled right fist to his chest, thumping the cavity enough to echo a muffled  _ fump _ in room. The Hatter bowed his head, placing his top hat back on his head.

"Thank you your majesties. Your approval is all I could hope for, and it more than I could ever need." He had nodded his head before turning room.

The conversation had been hours ago, and he was only just making his way to Alice’s apartments to tell her that they would get married on All Hat's Day. He was sincere in his happiness that the request had been given, as All Hat’s Day was the finest occasion from his old life, the day where everyone in Underland was required to wear a hat of some type. It was a day created to celebrate the wonderful gift of family and friends. This year would mark the first All Hat’s Day held since the Jabberwocky ruined the day those decades ago, destroying all the fine hatters of Underland except for he. There was no real pressing need to celebrate a day for family and for his trade with neither of them thriving at his side. He  would be glad to replace a frumious memory with a pleasant one.

Though, he still hoped that Alice would agree to marry him regardless of the location of the Red Queen. He paused at the doorway to her apartment, taking a breath and trying to organize his scattered thoughts, formulate the right things to say, before he knocked on the wooden door.

The plump young handmaiden of Alice opened the door—Harriette if he remembered her name correctly—her dull brown eyes widening in surprise as she beheld the man before her.

“Well, Mister Hightopp, it’s been a few sunsets since we’ve seen you,” she said disapprovingly. She had opened the door, but had not stepped aside to allow him entrance.

“And for that I have many regrets, though I was hoping to share in some teatime with my intended,” he tried to cover his annoyance at her protectiveness with a smile.

“I should ask her,” Harriette responded with narrowed eyes.

“It would be good if you did, and it would be better if you do so quickly,” he settled himself into a comfortable stance before the door, demonstrating he was in no hurry to leave Alice’s quarters before seeing her.

Harriette seemed to sense his determination, letting out a huff as she finally moved her portly body to the side, allowing him to pass by her. “She’s been rather weepy, the dear. It would have been better if you had come to pay her company earlier,” she scolded the man.

“Would it have been?” Tarrant asked with raised eyebrows. “I think Alice needed some room to think, to decide things on her own. I feel it was best to allow her to do so.”

Harriette frowned slightly, but she said nothing more than “She is in the next room; I’ll let myself out, but do have her ring if she is in need.

Tarrant nodded his head in agreement, waiting until he heard the lady in waiting leave with the door shutting behind her before walking forward into Alice’s sitting quarters. Alice was perched on the window seat, looking out at the horizon. Her knees were drawn about her chest, her blonde hair falling in loose cascades down her back and over her shoulders. She was dressed in a plain plum colored frock, her feet bare as they pressed into the white pillows of the alcove.

"Good brillig my fair one." He made his presence known, bowing to her, his hat in hand. Alice turned her head and smiled at him.

Her eyes were puffy from tears shed, but her cheeks did not seem to sheen with new wetness, so she was composed, and she had smiled at him welcomingly. She lifted a hand and waved it slightly, indicating for him to join her side. He obeyed, placing his hat on the table in the midst of the room, before taking his place at her side on the window seat.  He placed a hand on her foot, daring to look up at her. Alice’s puffy eyes also portrayed her exhaustion, the corners of her mouth quickly falling into a slight frown as she returned to focusing on the landscape outside the window.

"What is troubling my poor puzzle?" Tarrant tried to stir her again, stretching his hand out to cup her face. Alice turned her face toward him once more, her eyes fluttering down to her hands which lay in the cradle between her tummy and her inclined legs before she began to speak.

"It really is nothing.” She danced around the subject. “I'm just remembering all the weddings I've been to before and how beautiful my sister's wedding was. The church was all done up in the softest of pinks, the women who stand around my sister were all gay and bright, all so very happy for her. That was when we missed my father the most," Alice began with a sad grin. “He had passed away not too long before Margaret was married; she was so looking forward to him escorting her down the aisle. He would have looked so very handsome in his coattails. He hadn’t worn them in years.” A small tear slipped down her cheeks.

"I am so very sorry, Alice,” his voice was soft and he stroked her cheek with his bandaged thumb.

"I miss them terribly, Tarrant,” Alice let her eyes catch hold of his, her green ones sheened with unshed tears.  _ She has been so silent not because of our argument,  _ Tarrant thought with dismay.  _ She is still so very broken and so very sad.  _ He listened to her continue, aching with the thought of leaving Alice on her own with the painful memories she was shifting through.

“I wish my father could be here and I wish my mother was here to see me on my wedding day. She calmed my sister's jitters so much on her wedding day; she knew all the perfect things to say to make her smile, to make sure she was a laughing bride and not a weeping one.” Alice chuckled to herself, placing a hand over her mouth at the thought that came to her mind. “I couldn’t imagine what Lowell would have thought, having a girl who was crying all the way up the aisle to stand at his side. I am sure he would have thought there was something wrong in the head with my sister. She is far from the mad one,” Alice swallowed back more tears as she reached back into her own past, one that Tarrant was doing his best to realize. It was a world so far from the one he knew intimately. “She was mourning the loss of my father again that day. She missed him terribly, even if she was better at keeping her tears locked away than I was. And she barely knew Lowell, she just knew that he was a lord and he was fairly wealthy. She didn’t want to be a burden to mother, she never did. The sensible Margaret, feeling oh so helpless while she watched my mother find herself widowed and nearly destitute, both financially and emotionally in such a short time," Alice sighed as she returned to looking out the window. “I only wish I could have known what a scoundrel Lowell was at the time, I would have told Margaret that we all would have been content, we would have found a way to stay afloat during that time. I only so hope that he doesn’t break her heart.”

“I am sure your sister is as hearty as you are, my fair one, deep inside all her courtesies and sensibleness,” Tarrant tried to encourage her gently.

“I wish Mother was still around for her. If she can’t be, I hope that Margaret never finds out,” Alice stated as she looked over at Tarrant with wide green eyes. “She will not have my mother like she did the day she gave herself in promise to that man.”

Tarrant took Alice's legs and laid them out on his lap so that he could scoot closer to her. Alice retreated back to the view outside the window, her eyes scanning the horizon for words rather than images, her fingers on her right hand caressing the ring on her left. "She even got my sister something new."

Alice’s smile was met with his quizzical frown. "Though, I suppose you don't have that traditions here do you?"

"Traditions?” Tarrant cocked his head as he tried to reason through what she was referring to, when he realized the tradition she must referring to was one of a piece of the marriage ceremony. His eyebrows arched quickly at the excited thought of understanding Alice’s world, even if it was only a small sliver.  “Oh, I do love a good memory! What tradition do you have to celebrate in your world, dear heart?" He asked. His heart leapt at the possibly that perhaps his fulfilling of this tradition could ease her sorrows and mourning by helping her celebrate her marriage in this world..

"It's just an old saying of things to fetch in order to bring brides good luck. Let's see….

Something old, something new,

Something borrowed, something blue

_ And a silver sixpence in her shoe. _ "

She finished the phrase with a growing smile.

He continued to thank Fate as he realized he had unwittingly given her a piece of the riddle already. A grin crossed his mouth as he look pointedly at the ring on her left hand. “I can happily say, my fair one, that you have something old," he took her left hand in his, knowing that now was the Time to tell her about the ring. "This ring is my mother's. I found it after the Horunvendush Day, when I returned to the charred fields in the hopes I would find some keepsakes that may have survived the fire." He dared not mention he was also hoping he may find another survive or two; but that dream had been burned away with the once fertile grass of Witzend.

"Oh, oh Tarrant,” Alice looked at the ring on her finger with a new understanding, reaching with her right fingers to pull it from her fingers.  Tarrant took hold of her hand, keeping her from removing the jewelry from her digit. “I don't think I can keep this. I don't deserve to wear this at all; I'm not even an Underlandian." Alice insisted as she looked at Tarrant with wet eyes once more.

"You are to me, my fair one." He wrapped his fingers about the hand he had taken hold of, brushing his lips against the soft skin on the back of it. "And I will have you, so I will always have this ring." He kissed her wrist next, looking up at her with a wink. Alice smiled at him and he laughed. "As for blue, I can work that out in your dress." He began to think of the perfect incorporation of his future bride's favorite color.

"Something borrowed and something new,” she verbally listed off the other two. "Do you still have that key I gave you so very long ago? I am sure you don’t, it was a world away and I wouldn’t be surprised if it’s sitting at the tea table forgotten, which would be all fine and good," Alice began before Tarrant hushed her by letting go over her hand to reach under his outercoat to his waistcoat beneath.

The Hatter smiled as he pulled the silver charm from his pocket. He held the key by its original chain, allowing it to dangle freely between the two of them as he showed her he kept it close. She smiled and took it in her hands.

"My father made this; it was from a silver sixpence." She looked down at the homecrafted pendant with a sad smile. "Hold onto this and it will go right into my shoe on that day." Alice handed the key back to her fiancée. He wrapped his stained fingers about it, fisting it tightly before he slid it back into his waistcoat pocket for safe keeping. A charm he would now guard with his life.

"We have three of the four, my fair one. We are to have a lucky bride yet!" He laughed triumphantly as he looked over her beautiful face. Dark lines creased underneath her muddy green eyes. He placed a hand on her cheek once more, leaning toward her to place his forehead against hers.

"Alice, are you sleeping alright?" He asked. She sighed, her forehead sliding against his as she shook her head in the negative.

"I keep having awful nightmares of going back up the rabbit hole and everyone I know is dead and gone.” Alice confessed with a hushed voice. “And no matter how hard I try to get myself back here I just can't seem to manage to do it." She said. "It's the same dream every night. I haven't had a repeated dream since I came back to Underland. I just don't want it to come true."

"It's just nerves, Alice." He tried to assure her, tilting his head upwards so that he could kiss her forehead. "Everything will be fine once we have gotten past this silly ceremony." He said.

"You had it approved?" She pulled away from him to catch his eyes, a tired grin passing across her face. He nodded his head, a frown gracing his.

"It won't be the big affair, the King made sure I knew that, but I assumed you didn't really want to have more attention brought upon yourself." He explained hurriedly, hoping that his assumptions about Alice were correct, and that she would indeed be more than comfortable with a smaller wedding. "I know you aren't into being too big." He added, thinking back to the much too large Alice with a warm smile.

"Or too small." Alice agreed with a giggle, most like thinking back to the Times when she was much too small and much too tall for him.

"There's that muchy laugh." He reached out to rub her arm roughly. She flushed, turning her head to look back out at the horizon. He mimicked her, taking the moment to try and see what she had been relying on as she spoke with him. "The sky certainly is beautiful when the sun begins to go back to his resting place." He whispered, turning his attention away from the magnificent sunset to the magnanimous Alice. The colors of the sky, purples and pinks and oranges and reds, spilled onto her gentle face and he smiled at how she looked like a living masterpiece, a breathing portraits that had been made by the great artists for the halls of Marmoreal.

"I have been thinking," Alice interrupted the natural silence, looking over at him once more. "We need to return to Salazen Grum. It was the place Iracbeth knew best; she surely would be able to hide an army with ease in that castle, and certainly in the Red Desert before that."

"Alice!” Tarrant replied with an exasperated tone, wishing that at the very least Alice would be someone who could put aside the thought of war for the sake of their wedding. “You shouldn't be occupying all your Time on that bloody Red Queen!" A look of displeasure flashed in his eyes. He didn't want her to think of the battles, he needed her to now be a lady and be excited for the wedding that was coming up quickly for the two of them. "But I can talk to the King about that if it will settle your mind," He knew she would not put the thought to bed, not when she had awoken it in her Alice mind. He placed his hand on her knee reassuringly, as if making an oath that he would mention it to Gavin. Which he would. At some point. In passing. When it was most inconvenient to speak of it any further in that moment.

He noticed he fabric of her dress as his fingers brushed over it, a silky smooth texture to the touch. He smiled at how the plum color showed off the golden color of her hair so very well. The bodice pulled flatteringly at the curve of her waist, showing her womanly curve, the skirt reaching to her ankles, pooling at her sides as she relaxed on the bench. It was an appealing fit on her Alice body, and he found himself so very glad that he was the one to be designing her dress.

She interrupted his lewd thoughts with her persistence. "I will go with you. I need to be able to go with the search party when they do go to her castle. I know the ins and outs of that fortress; the Queen entrusted a lot of information to me when she was under the pretense that I was Um." Alice explained as she looked at him, her hands waving about as she explained her need to make sure she could look for the Red Queen.  _ She would go all by herself right now if she were permitted _ , Tarrant conceded, half annoyed at her inability to see that she was in danger and fully in love with her dogged loyalty.

"Alice, why is my fair one like a shooting star?" He curled his hand around hers once more, his bandage finger stroking the soft skin. Her round cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment at his flattery. "Alice, please do me this one thing." Tarrant asked as he leaned forward, decreasing the distance between the two of them. Alice raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"What, Tare?"

"Can you focus on the wedding?” He kissed her cheek roughly. “After we have promised the rest of our lives together, then I can assure you, I will prove myself immediately and by going down with you to Salazan Grum. We will choose our own party of warriors, handpicked by my beautiful fair one and yours truly" A smile crossed his face as he saw her consider it. Alice’s face did not lift into joy, however; her expression was taut and sad. He watched her glimmering left hand reach up to cover her upper right arm where the Bandersnatch scars were still visible on her porcelain skin.

"Weddings, weddings, weddings," she sighed, turning her face away. She only returned her attention to him once she removed herself from what ever thought had occupied her mind.

"You're being rather naughty with your stubbornness, my dear heart." He teased her as he rested his head on her shoulder. Alice laughed and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Alright Tarrant, I will not mention anything about Salazan Grum or the bluddy behg hed or anything besides rings and dresses and colors." Alice finally agreed, turning her head to place a kiss in his hair.

"I can't get you to promise not to think about it can I?" He pulled from her, tapping her nose with his pointer finger.

"I'm afraid not, my mind is as out of control as yours, my mad man." She answered with the gleeful squint of her green eyes.

"That's why I am marrying you." He answering her as he arose from the seat, placing her legs back where they belonged outstretched on the bench.

"Where are you off to?" Alice asked, her hand stretching out to grasp for his. He smiled warmly as he entwined his thimbled, stained, and bandaged fingers amongst her perfect ones.

"I am off to work on your dress." He placed a kiss on her knuckles. “I wanted to make sure my Alice was faring well, and I in the process I have been deliciously inspired.”

"Oh, but you'll know what it will look like!” Alice pouted, leading Tarrant to guess that this was another one of those Upperland traditions.  _ So many expectations, no wonder the girl went ‘round the bend _ , Tarrant mused. She continued in her insistence all the same. “That just can't do. It is bad luck to see a bride in her wedding dress before she comes down the aisle.”

“Why is that?” Tarrant asked, his head tilting lightly.

“I…” Alice stopped, her mouth closing for a moment  before she confessed, “I don’t really know why. It has been one of those ideas I’ve always grown up with and I’ve always found a bit romantic.”

"Well, I won't see you  _ in _ it then, will I? That should preserve the luck, should it not?" He leaned over and kissed her forehead again. "I shall just see it." He tipped his hat to her in farewell, but she arose to follow him.

"Wait, Tarrant, I'm sorry. Forget about all those silly traditions,” she brushed her hand away from her face, sweeping the imaginary suppositions with them. She grabbed for his hand, pausing him in his exit. “I will go with you."

"I want the dress to be a surprise, Alice. It's brand new, just for you, remember?" He worked his arm from her grasp, enveloping his hands about hers once more as she stood before him, pleading him not to leave quite yet.

But until they were married, there would always be a need to leave. A reason she should be left behind.

He prayed this month moved quickly.

"Right, all we need is something borrowed." She chewed her lip in thought. Tarrant knew he should leave her and return to his workshop, but he couldn’t convince himself to do so when she gnawed her mouth in such a way. "You can work on it later, love.” She suggested, her eyebrows rising in a plea. “We should be planning things like colors and flowers and all sorts of dresses for the bridesmaids. Since we’ve spent these few days in silence," She turned from him, exiting the room to attend to her sleeping quarters. She returned with an armful of sketches and notebooks, Alice handwriting marked all about them. Tarrant grinned madly at the sight of his muchy fiancée’s planning despite all of the thought of slayings and such.

"That's my lass!" He exclaimed, holding his elbow out to her. She juggled the papers in her arm, somehow keeping hold of all her plans whilst wrapping her arm about his. The action was accompanied with a frenzied laugh.

"Off to the Royal Sewing Room!" Alice indicated the direction out of her apartments by walking forward, pulling him along with her.

He laughed, knowing that this was the Alice pace he was going to be joined to until the end of Time himself. "Aye, m'lady, whatever you wish." He matched her quick pace, turning his head to look down at her. "How shall we be travelling today?" She stopped, unwinding herself from his arm and handing her fiancé her collection of ideas. He took the scattered pile with a quizzical look as she went around the back of him before jumping upon his back. His elbows caught hold of  her by her thighs, her knees sticking out in front of him.

"By Hatter of course. They are the very best way to travel!" She laughed and he joined in her chortle. Quickly he exited the room with Alice laced around his neck and resting on his back. What a wonderful girl he was going to marry.

 


	21. Midnight Blue and Silver

Much to the delight of the couple, the days began to move swiftly toward their appointed wedding ceremony. Tarrant wasn’t sure if it was thanks to Time himself, who seemed to have a soft spot for the tenacious young champion, or the amount of decisions and planning that was going into making each moment of the event as perfect and Alice-y as it possibly could be. Alice was just glad to have something to distract her mind from the Red Queen and her threats, and the sinking feeling that a repeat of her appearance at Mirana’s wedding was imminent at Alice’s. She did not voice these concerns to her intended, however, burying her anxiety in the frustrations of deciding minute detail she was finding more and more she cared less and less about.

Today Alice sat in Tarrant’s workshop, a special room designed just for his apartments so that he could stay at Marmoreal for lengths of Time and be able to work in a space that entirely his own. She sat at a small round table, a large fabric color book sitting in her lap. She had been pouring over the pages for hours, her growing frustration causing Tarrant to look over at her with concern ringing in his green eyes as he beheld her running her hands through her blonde waves and a grimace on her face.

When her frustration had grown large enough, she slammed the book shut with a groan, throwing it on the table "We have two weeks left until the wedding, and we’ve picked the foods and the drinks and the dances and the schedule,and somehow I still can't find a blasted color I want for the wedding." She crossed her arms on the table before her, throwing her head dramatically atop them.

The Hatter looked up again from a brilliant white porkpie hat he was designing for the King, as he and the Queen were taking an outing to visit Thricket's Corner, a home for some of the older established families from Underland. The two would be heading out for a two day ceremony tomorrow evening, and Tarrant was working to place the final touches on Gavin’s hat. Though he could not help but be annoyed that he was wasting time on something for Gavin’s regrettable frumious head and not a dress for the lovely Alice body. But he had been asked nicely by Mirana and he could not deny her in good conscience even though he was still upset with her. He also couldn’t deny her being the Royal Hatter either!

Mirana had invited Tarrant to join the two of them to give Alice a little space while she flurried around, trying to finish the details for her wedding. Tarrant had denied attending, claiming that  he was still working on Alice's dress, but truly wishing to help her as she tried to pull together the difficult decisions and dance around the fact that Iracebeth was still prowling about and could be an unexpected guest at the wedding. Alice had not raised the concern to him yet, but he could see her glancing out to the horizon towards the Red Desert from Time to Time, chewing on her lip. Clearly she was in search for something she didn’t want to find. He wished she would share her concerns with him, but knew he had made her promise not to mention the bluddy begh hed again. With a sigh he turned his attention to Alice. He came to her side, and placed his hand on her back, rubbing soft circles into the fabric of her purple dress. He leaned over to place a kiss into the back of her head, her curls tickling his face.

"I thought you were going to stay with the blue colors," He took the book in hand, flipping it over with a heavy _thump_ to the front of the book, turning it instinctively to the midst of the rich blue swatches toward the middle of the collection.

"Well I was,” a frustrated sigh escaped her lips once more as her eyes combed the varying shades of her signature color before her. She turned to look up at Tarrant who was bent over her shoulder. “But purple is such a magnificent color as well. And green is just so rich." She observed, running her hands over the fabrics her fingers lingering on several of the blue colors, before letting them go. "There are just so many to choose from that it's giving me a headache." She raised her hand from page and lifted her other, hiding her face in cupped hands and rubbing her temples with her furthest fingers.. Tarrant took to the chair next to her, settling into the seat.

He grabbed her ankles, pulling her legs upward to rest her feet in his lap. He slipped off her shoes, her pale arched feet curled, demonstrating her total frustration. He cracked his fingers before wrapping them about her feet to begin to massage the tension away.

"My fair one, you are thinking too hard into it." He scolded her lovingly. “I think you need to step away from the problem before you and let the one that stands out the most to you be the one you choose, even if you feel you are letting other ones go.”

"But if I step away, they all just blend together. Besides, how will it just stand out and tell me this is the one I need? What will a color do? March right up to me and say 'well hello there, fine bride-to-be, I am the color that you should choose'?" Alice responded indignantly, crossing her hands over her chest as she pouted. Her small tantrum caused Tarrant to laugh, his belly shaking as he did so. She looked up at him with a pained look, He shook his head, trying to regain composure so not to damage her feelings too thoroughly.

"My dear heart, you need to become inspired.” Tarrant explained, looking about him at the disarray of his workshop. Earlier this morning he had been stumped over which ribbon to wrap the band of the King’s hat with and had pulled the room apart in search of an idea. With everything he laid before him, he had been able to take a step back and gain his perspective, an idea handed to him in the chaos. “Think of all the things that have made you feel the most intense emotions, and just think. Look at the colors and think which ones would go terribly well with all those emotions. It will jump out at you when you allow inspiration to let it. When you live surrounded in the mix rather than looking at painfully place palettes of perfect patches" He explained as his fingers continued to work, pushing away the tension in her foot. A small smile crossed her lips as she looked past him at the wall laden with hats.

"I suppose I should listen to you, my mad man, since you would know best." Alice placed her forehead in three of her fingers, the crook of her elbow keeping her upright as the tension released from her body.

"That's how I knew it was you." Alice confirmed after a moment of silence. "I had all of these feelings I never quite understood when I saw you. When I came to know you the last time I was in Underland. When I visited you in the evaporating world. Things I did not understand,” she reached forward, grabbing his wrist to take his hand in her own. “And  knew that I had to figure out where all these intense feelings were coming from. This thing I wanted to say was love, but never could quite wrap my mind around the idea. When I sat and wondered what was the one thing I did not want to leave, the one thing I wanted to be assured I had...and you just jumped out." She let go of her hand, taking the book out on her lap to examine the laid out colors. She then began to pull the swatches from the pages, scattering the pieces all over the table before her. She then stood so she could look down at the colors spread all over his drawing table.

He watched her eyes sweeping over the layout before her, her teeth chewing at her pink bottom lip once more, but this was in clear concentration and not anxiousness."How did I ever win you over, my fair one?" He mused as he watched her. She leaned forward, smacking him playfully on the arm.

"Oh hush. I'm not the one gave the excellent foot rub." She responded, not once looking away from the puzzle before her. Her hand floated over the surface, ready to choose a color when it at least revealed itself.

Several moments later her hand came to rest on a swatch in the middle of the table.

"Blue, the darkest blue of midnight." Alice replied with a nod of her head, taking the dark hue in hand and giving it to Tarrant. "And silver. It's fresh and beautiful, but not white, not like Mirana's." She retrieved a swatch of a metallic silver, handing the piece to Tarrant who placed the fabrics side by side.

Alice soon snatched up the colors, reaching for a journal that was overflowing with stuffed pages and ribbons, opening the leather cover of the journal and placing the pieces inside. She then shifted through the journal, her mouth moving as she talked silently to herself, and he could see the gears of her thoughts moving as she began to color her wedding.

Tarrant felt his smile creep along his face, and he knew it was not only from seeing his bonnie lass succeed at her puzzle, but also at the thought that he had found her. He was more than overjoyed that Alice had returned to Underland and he still had a hard Time believing that she had agreed to be his, and he hers. He would wake up every day next to her, the perfect match to his madness. She looked over and gave him a clever smile before returning to her work.

"I am glad you found the answer, my fair one." He said to her, before turning to return to finishing the celebration hat.

"Two weeks, Tarrant, that's all we need to wait." Alice noted, looking up at him once more from her pile of ideas. Tarrant winked at her.

"I have been waiting much longer than two weeks." He said as he began to glue the ribbon around the band of the hat.. Alice looked up at him in shock, be he paid her no mind as he fell back into concentration.

 

* * *

 

The afternoon was soon fleeting in the wake of Alice’s epiphany, and it seemed like not long after that Tarrant shooed her from his apartment so that he could work on her dress in secret. Alice had left the room begrudgingly, a part of her not want to be interrupted in her train of thought and the other wanting to see what Tarrant was up to in regards to her dress. But he sent her back to her apartments all the same, promising her it would not be long until she would be wearing it.

It had been that thought that had sent Alice's head spinning. She, Alice Kingsleigh, was going to be married in two weeks. A feat she did not think was ever possible when she had stumbled into the Ascot estate only to fall down the rabbit hole an hour or so later. When she had climbed back out a certain part of her had been certain that she was destined to be alone for the rest of her life, no man would ever understand her as that hatter down the hole had, and she certainly would not see him again. How wrong she had been.

Alice had settled into the desk located in the corner of her sitting room in the apartment. She had been pouring over the books for several more hours, her head beginning to pound with a need to look away and find some better lighting. When she stood, her body crammed from being stuck in a slumped over position all day and it took several painful steps before she was able to right herself without discomfort. She knew that sitting in this dark room would do little good for her, so she went to her sleeping quarters to watch the world through the panels of the French doors of her balcony.

She quickly settled on the bed, leaving behind her books and her plans, trying to focus completely on the sky, painted reds and pinks and purples by the setting sun. It was the gorgeous ending to a day she had grown accustomed to her in this land, a sight she only wished she could have introduced her mother to before her passing. The woman would have loved the colors set against the breathtaking landscape, would have wanted to paint it herself in order to try to hold onto a piece of the fleeting beauty.

The thought of her mother sent a pang through Alice’s chest, and she rubbed the swell of her left rib absentmindedly. She wondered if her mother could see her all the way down in Underland and for the sake of her rest she imagined she did. Tarrant had told her so many moons ago that her father and her mother could see her, and sure they must be able to. She hoped that both would be proud of the path she had taken.

The sun was quickly swallowed by the horizon and Alice felt the heaviness of her eyes beckoning her to sleep. She tried her best to fight it, standing up and shaking her limbs out, returning to the sitting room to light some of the lamps in order to return back to her planning. When she sat at the desk, however, her eyes began to water as the words and colors all began to bleed together. She had spent so many nights worried over making these last few choices, not realizing how much it was interrupting her rest. Her body was craving the soft downy mattress in the other room, a place to lay her head down and to lay motionless for just a little while.

But Alice didn't feel like sleeping, afraid she'd be haunted by the nightmares. Her night horrors had returned in full force again, spurred either by the anxiety of the wedding or the threat of the red monarch, she wasn’t sure. She had been having dreams lately about her mother, specifically imagining that her mother had not died but was being kept alive in a sanitarium, her cries of fear and pain filling Alice’s ears as she approached the sickly old lady. She kept asking Alice over and over why she had left her behind, why she had run off again and fallen down the rabbit hole. Or it was a dream about her mother coming to Underland and falling into the clutches of Iracebeth, whose anger demanded for her mother’s head to be taken off. So the confused and frightened woman was lead into Salazen Grum, where she stood before an executioner who swung the axe and sent her to the other world with nothing above her neck. Both nights Alice had woken up in pools of sweat, her chest heaving for breath as she tried to gain consciousness and control of her surroundings.

The dreams weren't always about her mother, either; sometimes they were about Alice and Tarrant, being hunted by the Red Queen, who would always overtake the two. And Alice had to stand watch while they bent Tarrant over the heart shaped chopping block, removing his head and filling his hat with dark crimson blood. She was led to kneel in the place where he had, his headless body lying next to her as the executioner forced her head down, her nostrils filling with the iron tinge of warm blood, her stomach tossing and turning with bile. She would place her chin in Tarrant’s blood, her eyes shutting as she waited for the axe to swing and strike her back into consciousness. She could never decide which of the two recurring nightmares was the worst, but both were doing their sufficient job in keeping her from resting well.

The woman rubbed her eyes to try to rid herself of the images, turning back to the book to do her best to concentrate on her design for the wedding. She jumped when the door opened and Harriette came into her quarters carrying a tray of tea and biscuits, humming a cheery tune as she brought Alice something to eat before it was time to turn in for the night.

"Good evening, Future Mrs. Hightopp," She said with a warm smile across her pudgy face, and she took a moment to grab hold of one side of her skirt with her free hand to give the blonde woman a bow. Alice welcomed her over to the desk, waving her hand to encourage the lady in waiting to look at what she had decided on. "What are you doing now, my duck?" she asked as continued to carry the tray over.

"Have a seat, Harriette. I am just going over details for the ceremony," Alice said with a smile, glad for the distraction from her morbid thoughts. "It's going to be a rather quirt one, the Queen prefers it that way with her sister…well you know." Alice dismissed the idea, not wanting to relieve the horrors of her unconscious imagination every moment she blinked. Harriette put a hand on her shoulder and frowned.

"Alice you should be resting more." The woman traced her thumb along the dark lines under Alice's muddy green eyes.

"I will, I will." Alice insisted hurriedly, trying to brush away the concern. She tilted her head up to look into Harriette's deep brown ones. "I just need to get my mind at ease for a little bit, and working out the details that have been driving me bonkers has been doing so. It makes me feel like I am doing something besides sitting around and waiting.”  Alice explained as she flipped through the swatches and notes and Timetables in her journal.

"What sort of plans have you made, if you don’t mind my asking, miss?" Harriette set Alice’s tray down, beginning to pour the lady some tea while she looked over her shoulder.

Alice began to read the sketches that were on the first few pages of her notebook, the overarching details she tried to keep as accessible as possible. "Tarrant and I have decided that a late morning wedding would be best, and we are looking to invite only about, oh, one hundred guests. Of course, many of them are the friends who helped us when I came down to Underland." Alice chewed her fingernail as she read her handwriting in lamp light "Thackery is our best man and Mirana will be my maid of honor." Alice took hold of the handle of the tea cup, slowly lifting it to her mouth to drink some of the soothing lavender tea that Mirana insisted would give her peaceful night’s sleep.

"What are your colors? Those are the most important part,” Harriette replied matter of factly, nodding her head and sending her dark bun bouncing. Alice let out a sigh, glad that she had finally discovered the answer to that this morning

"Midnight blue and silver. I think they are simply elegant together and not too overstated. I think Tarrant and I do the highly colorful bit on our own,” Alice tilted the journal toward the lady in waiting for looked at the colors with an approving nod of her head.

"Indeed," Harriette  smiled. "I can see it all coming together now, Alice. You are going to simply be the most beautiful bride ever. What with your touching smile and your gorgeous golden hair,” Harriette preened over the woman, offering her a biscuit. Alice took it with a grateful smile, nibbling on the biscuit while she put up with Harriette’s fawning. “And I do believe blues are the most stunning of colors for you. I cannot wait to see what you are going to be wearing that day, as I’m sure you are going to look graceful and valiant, as you have your way of doing. Have you picked out your dress?" Harriette winked at Alice, who shook her head in the negative.

"Tarrant is designing it for me, and he refuses to allow me to look at it before the wedding, so I am not quite sure what I will look like. However, I am not going to be surprised when it is simply elegant." Alice looked up with a grimace on her pink mouth. “I’m not excited to have to wait two weeks, if I can be entirely honest with you.”

"I don’t blame you in the least, duck. But you are right; your husband to be has quite the talent for making gorgeous items, and I am sure your dress is going to be the finest garment he has ever made.” Harriette took a seat in a sitting chair placed alongside the desk in Alice’s apartment. She took a teacup and saucer in hand, settling in as she continued to talk with Alice. “That is certainly the Hightopp in him. His father could make the most beautiful of hats and gloves, his handiwork fetched the top prices in the market. He had been employed in royalty when he lived in the Outlands before, and none were surprised when the King and Queen before Queen Mirana and King Gavin employed Lord Hightopp in their courts.” Harriette looked heavenward, her dark eyes showing she was searching her memory. “I remember my father had commissioned the milliner to make my mother something for her birthday one year. The man decided on a hat. And he made my mother a simply wonderful hat, she would wear it to all the great festivals in the castle. I used to sneak it on when she went out to the market and left me back home." Harriette recollected with a sad twinkle in her eye. "Those were good days. I think she knew that I played in all her fancy outfits, but she didn’t dare say anything to me. There are days I wish I could have her back, but alas, those are the truly impossible dreams.”

"Mothers are such wonderful things." Alice agreed with the lady in waiting, placing her book down to focus her attention on the woman before her. “I miss my mother tremendously; I wish she could be here for me now, to help me figure out all these details out. I was the brave one, she was the meticulous one.”

“My mother was the kindest of hearts,” Harriette nodded, brushing away tears that were forming in her eyes. “She wanted to make sure everyone had what they needed; she sheltered anyone who did not have a roof over their heads, she cooked dinners for the sick and the injured in Marmoreal. A kind lady she was.” Harriette reached into her apron to withdraw a handkerchief which she used to dab at her nose and eyes. “Iracebeth was a true monster when she made her decision. My mother was killed in one of the Red Queen's tirades. She was an architect with the greatest of style. Iracebeth didn't like her first throne room, the one she commissioned my mother to make for her. She said it reminded her too much of her ‘ugly little sister’, so it was 'Off with her head!' and like that my mother was dead." She looked down at Alice's table.

"Oh, Harriette, I am sorry." Alice touched the older woman's hand in sympathy, wrapping her fingers around Harriette’s. "That is truly awful."

"She has to be stopped, Alice. Her head needs to roll." Harriette's eyes were filled with fire and rage beneath her shining tears.

It took everything inside Alice to hold her tongue. She wanted more than anything to assure the lady in waiting that indeed all would be taken care of; that she, Alice the Champion, was going to be out tomorrow with a scythe to find Iracebeth of Crims and hack off her head for all the pain and suffering she had caused in Underland, all the senseless death she had commanded. Alice was ashamed that she sat here now planning her wedding and life of endless bliss to Tarrant, not thinking about all the crimes that Iracebeth had committed and attempting to take her down. But she had promised Tarrant she wouldn’t focus on the Red Queen, that nothing could be done until after the wedding anyways, when they would pick their scouting party and go forth on a reconnaissance mission. Alice hung her head, looking away from the woman before her with a mix of grief and shame.

“Oh, Alice, I'm afraid I've spoken too much. The Queen has asked us not to mention her sister until after your wedding, so you can enjoy it." Harriette said and placed a hand on her mouth.

"Oh?" Alice tilted her head upwards to look at the woman before her again. Mirana had requested this silence as well?

"Alice,” Harriette reached out to place a hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “You shouldn't feel bad about this, you know that, duck? You have every right to have a wonderful wedding. Underland has been thriving in your absence; it can thrive just as easily in your existence. You did a wonderful thing out there with that horrid Jabberwocky and it's only high time that you were able to get a slice of the reward." Harriette’s brown eyes searched Alice’s green ones, her eyebrows raised as she tried to impress upon Alice a clean conscious.

Her moral compass could not be washed clean, however, as Alice still wrestled with the guilt that was inside of her. How could she get herself so lost in all that was going on with the wedding today that she forgot that the Red Queen was still a terror and a nightmare to the Underlandians? Alice rubbed her temples again.

"Alice please, don't fret." Harriette pleaded, her fingers gingerly massaging Alice’s shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

A knock on the door interrupted the tension, and after a final squeeze of Alice’s shoulder, Harriette got up to answer it.

"Oh good!" The lady in waiting exclaimed as soon as she opened it. She called for Alice to come join her at the door. "It's for you, duck." She insisted.

Alice uncurled herself from the chair and slowly walked across the sitting room to her small foyer where Harriette stood before the open door. Alice was surprised to find that it was Tarrant who stood there with a white dress laid across his arms. A proud smile crossed his red mouth as he took in the sight of Alice.

"I finished it several hours ago, and I thought that perhaps I should just keep it tucked away in the event that I might want to add a detail or so to it, but upon further thought I realized it was a proper Alice dress. Sitting in my workshop among hat orders I couldn’t shake the feeling that you needed to be cheered up, my puzzle, so I decided it would not be right to keep you from your gown any longer." Tarrant bowed forward so that his outstretched arms came toward Harriette and Alice. Harriette took the dress from his arms, carefully taking it up in her own.

“I’ll go hang this up in your room, Alice. We can try it on when you’ve finished your visit.” Harriette began to leave the two.

“I don’t want to interrupt our conversation,” Alice insisted, but Harriette shook her head.

“No, it will be there when we decide to pick it back up. Besides, I have some straightening up to do before I help you get ready for sleep.”

“I will meet you in the bed room, then?” Alice offered.

“Yes, and do not rush on my account,” Harriette did not look back when she left the room.

“I certainly do not wish to interrupt anything important,” Tarrant winced as he watched the lady in waiting leave.

“It wasn’t terribly consequential, just a chat about the past.” Alice smiled up at her fiancé as she pulled him into her apartment to stand in the adjacent sitting room. “I am glad you came to visit me.”

“I await the day when I shan’t have to leave you,” Tarrant wrinkled his nose as he beamed down at her. "I hope the fits you well, I know you don't want me to see you in it and I respect that. Though I have already imagined you walking about like a vision in it, the skirt dragging behind you in the most-"

"Tarrant," she said softly, reaching her hand out to steady him.

"Right, sorry.” Tarrant shook his head. “That was all I wished to do, Alice, was to bring you the dress. I don’t wish to keep you up all night, seeing as you look tired,” he thumbed the dark circles under her eyes with concern.

“I appreciate it, Tare. This is one thing I won’t have to worry about in regards to the wedding, so my mind is more at ease and I am sure I’ll sleep well,” Alice nodded her head in agreement, hoping that her statement was more than just a white lie.

“Well then, fairfarren my love, sleep well." He leaned forward and kissed her lips. The tension in Alice began to dissolve as he pulled away from her, placing his hat back atop his head and turning back toward the door. She watched as he walked down the hall, glancing back once to give her his gap toothed smile and a wink. She blushed then shut the door.

"Are you going to try it on?" Harriette asked impatiently from the bedroom door. Her unexpected presence made Alice jump.

“I thought you said I shouldn’t hurry on your account,” Alice replied wryly.

“Your talented fiancé has just brought you your wedding dress and you’re telling me that I am more interested in the gown than you are?” Harriette said with the _tsk_ of her tongue.

"Oh, fine!” Alice conceded, entering the bedroom with a mock huff. “I suppose I should, to make sure it fits,"

Harriette let out a girly squeal of delight, quickly leading Alice into the corner of her bedroom to stand before he looking glass. Harriette then helped Alice undress and put her newly delivered wedding dress on. Alice slipped the perfectly fitted dress around her body, waiting anxiously as Harriette tied the corset in the back. Alice took a deep breath before she dared to look up at her reflection in the glass before her, when she did tears began slipping down her cheeks at the image before her and the increasing reality that this ceremony was countable days away.

"Oh Alice-"Harriette gasped, trying to finish her sentence but not having any words to express her awe.

The wedding dress that had been designed for her not only fit her perfectly, but was the most beautiful compliment to her body and complexion. The dress was the most brilliant shade of white that Alice had ever seen, falling to sashay over the marble floor beneath her feet. Tarrant had designed a very intricate neckline that swept across her chest; her bosom was delicately laced with diamonds and topaz. The off the shoulder sleeves ran out parallel to the chest of the dress and were rectangular, stopping at her mid elbow. The bodice was silky and smooth, pulling around Alice's curves until the dress began to widen out at her hips. Tarrant had pulled up fabric in the belled skirt and created a soft layered look which evened out toward the bottom before falling to the floor.

As Alice stood shocked at the image before her, Harriette quickly grabbed hair pins and pulled up pieces of Alice's golden trestles. Alice began to breathe quickly as the lady in waiting transformed her further, her tears came more rapidly. The next thing Alice knew she was waking up on the ground, Harriette was fanning her rapidly with a small hand fan.

"Are you alright dear?" She asked with concern as she helped Alice sit up to her rear. Alice nodded, the dress skirt bunched up underneath her as she tried to clamber to her feet. She felt badly for being on the dirty ground while wearing the brand new dress Tarrant had brought her.

"What happened?" Alice inquired, wondering how on earth she had reached the floor. Harriette let loose a hearty laugh in response.

"I'm afraid you've fainted love." Harriette helped Alice up to her feet, brushing out the skirt so that it was even with the floor once more. She then turned Alice and quickly undid the dress. "You've had a long day I think it's due time for you to rest." Harriette instructed in a matronly tone before she kissed Alice on the forehead. Alice nodded in agreement.

Harriette hung the wedding dress up in the closet of other gowns Alice had been given in her stay in Marmoreal. While the lady in waiting took care of the dress, Alice slipped into her nightgown, climbing into the mattress, her eyes suddenly heavy. They must have been encouraged by her last brush with unconsciousness, longing for a rest from her ever turning mind. She found after seeing herself in the mirror that she was happy to give it in the hopes she would dream sweet dreams of standing before Tarrant in the gown.

Harriette bid the girl good night before she slipped from the room, blowing out the candles and leaving Alice to her thoughts and her sleepiness.

"I'm getting married." Alice muttered gleefully as she drifted off to sleep. Her heart was racing and her stomach churning as it never had before, but despite all of the burning and the clenching, she felt completely all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just saw ATTLG tonight, and oh my goodness, the TarrantxAlice feels! I hope you readers enjoy it as much as I did. I certainly have some ideas for the third installment of Mad Sort of Love I want to start workin on soon! 
> 
> And, as always, if you enjoy the story, let me know in a comment!


	22. Words Only a Mother Can Speak

“How has another week come and gone; seven days is not entirely enough to make up a week,” Alice grumbled as she sat at her desk in the sitting room, papers thrown about her as she tried to scribble down last minute ideas and needs for the looming date.

“Well, you best speak to Time Hisself about that, but I don’t think it’s going to do much good,” Beezy said as she sat on the sofa, taking a bit of tea with her rest.

Alice turned in the chair she was sitting in, folding her elbow to rest over the top rung of the back. “I suppose it wouldn’t be the best of ideas, perhaps he’d stick me here forever planning my wedding because I critiqued his job,” Alice groaned.

“What are you trying to plan now?” Beezy stood to her feet, placing her tea cup and saucer down on the small coffee table before the sofa. She came to Alice’s side to peer over her shoulder.

“I’m worried that perhaps I should provide a little more entertainment for afterwards, more dancing or perhaps an Underlandian game or so. I do not know how late Mirana wants this affair to go, but I do not want people to think I’ve shirked them of their opportunity to revel.” Alice shook her head. Beezy placed a hand on the woman’s shoulder.

“I wouldn’t be concerned about the others, Alice,” she squeezed Alice’s shoulder muscle gently. “After all, it’s your wedding, and you should do it just the way you like.”

“I want it all to be perfect,” Alice collapsed back into the chair, crossing her arms before her. “I want Tarrant to enjoy the evening as well as I, but I’m afraid to ask him if his clan had any traditions, anything they always celebrated in their unions that he would like to place in ours. I don’t want him to feel pressured to come up with an answer, or for him to be driven even more mad by the continued thought of his family,” she sighed as she returned to leaning over her fat planning journal.

Beezy crouched by Alice’s side, placing a sympathetic hand on the woman’s arm now. “I would be happy to ask you for him, just saying that you be worrying about his part in all of this and you be nervous to ask him directly, what with losing his family and all.”

Alice felt a pang of guilt in her chest as her hand maiden offered to give voice to words she couldn’t bear to breathe to life. “I couldn’t ask that of you, Beezy, that wouldn’t be fair.” Alice grimaced.

“It would be my pleasure, a way of helping you out and easing your worry,” Beezy offered her a smile. “Is there anything else I can help you with, with this wedding I mean, Miss Alice?”

“I’m afraid there isn’t much,” Alice said with the shake of her head. “I wish there was a way to bring my mother back, but I am afraid that is just impossible in the entire sense of the word. There are no adventures I can embark on or words I can sing to bring her back.”

“I understand you missing her very much,” Beezy nodded her head. “My mother is in Witzend and she be getting old in her years. I wouldn’t be surprised if Time stopped her clock in the next few years, and I’m trying to ready meself for the loss.”

“There isn’t a way you can ever truly plan for it, I hate to say,” Alice replied, looking down into the bright brown eyes of the young lady in waiting.

“I was afraid of that,” Beezy said with a frown. “But I am being reminded to appreciate her while she is here,” Beezy stood to her tall lanky height, returning to fetch the cups and saucers from the coffee table.

“It will be strange to be doing this all alone,” Alice said with the nod of her head.

“But you aren’t truly, not really, Alice,” Beezy paused in her tidying. “You have all the people of Underland at your aide. We may not be your mum, but we love you dear enough. We would all escort you down the aisle to Lord Hightopp if that would make things easier.”

Alice’s mouth curved into a sad smile. “That is very sweet of you, Beezy,” Alice stood to join the woman, offering a hand in cleaning up. “But I am afraid there are things I wish to just speak to my mother, and hear her words in return. It is too late for that, and I’m afraid we were all to set upon the idea that my time of marriage would not come.” Alice chuckled.

“I am sure she’d be proud of you, Alice,” Beezy turned to face the shorter woman. “She would be proud to know that her Alice is now in a land where she is loved by all, and she is well taken care of, and she’s found a very fine gentleman to care for her sweetly and match her madness.”

“I am sure you are right, Beezy,” Alice leaned forward to take the woman into a hug. “And I appreciate your kind words.”

“What is this?” A shrill voice interrupted the two of them. Beezy and Alice turned to see Harriette enter the room with a confused look on her face. “I thought you’d be down with the tray five minutes ago, Beeze!” The older woman began to scold. Beezy’s long cheeks turned pink as she let go of Alice and went back to placing the tea settings on the tray.

“Don’t be too harsh on her, Harriette,” Alice defended the flustered lady in waiting with a smile. “She was offering me the most kind of words in a Time of need. You would be proud of her.”

“She should have been readying you for bed, Miss Alice, but I see that you’ve been at the plans again,” Harriette inclined her head to Alice’s disheveled work space.

“Guilty as charged,” Alice held up her hands.

“Well, seeing as Miss Alice is fond of you, take my apologies, Beeze,” Harriette said.

“Why thank you, Ettie,” Beezy said with a smile.

“And take them to the kitchens with the filthy dishes!” The old lady in waiting finished her command. Beezy pulled a surprised face, but she obeyed the woman nonetheless.

“You should be kinder to her,” Alice said with a smile as she returned to her planning book to shut it.

“The girl knows she is well liked by me, I’m not concerned about that,” Harriette laughed. “It’s her distractibility which worries me. I want her to do well, but she needs to mind her head from Time to Time.”

“I understand,” Alice nodded, turning to the stout lady in waiting. “I suppose you being here and sending Beezy on her way is a hint that it’s nearly time for bed?”

“That would be a correct assumption, my dear Miss Alice,” Harriette let loose a hearty laugh.

“You aren’t my mother, you know,” Alice went from the sitting room to her bed chamber in order to dress herself for the evening.

“Aye, but I like to think I can prove a substitute when your head is in the clouds this next week. I know it’s a busy one for you, and I’m sure there is lots for you to think and plan and dream about, but I want to be sure you are getting some sleep.”

“I appreciate it, Harriette, I do,” Alice slipped her frock from her body, replacing it with her nightgown.

“Have you been doing so?” Harriette asked.

“Doing what?” Alice asked, watching the woman enter the room. She took her seat before the vanity while Harriette grabbed a fine bristled brush.

“Getting some sleep,” the lady in waiting asked as she began to brush out Alice’s fine waves.

“Here and there; my dreams are becoming a little more pleasant or void all together, which makes my sleeping a little more full.” Alice admitted, watching the hypnotic pull and repeat of the brush through her blonde locks.

“It will all be over before you know it, Alice,” Harriette said with a smile on her face. “You just need to hold on a little longer.”

“I am certainly doing my best,” Alice answered.

“Look at me, yelling at Beezy for distracting you, and here I am scolding you like a child and chattering your ear off. Let me finish these strokes and we’ll get you into bed where you can properly rest without be bothering you.”

“I don’t mind the chatting,” Alice admitted, catching Harriette’s eye in the mirror. “In all my spinning and grieving thoughts, I’m glad for the distraction.”

“Oh, Alice,” Harriette responded with a hint of sadness. The lady in waiting attempted to make small talk, but she quickly ran out of things to say, so she left Alice alone to thoughts of her mother and longing for her family while she finished stroking her hair.

She then quickly gathered her things, taking Alice’s dirty gown with her, before leaving the room so that Alice could climb into bed. Alice took one more glance out her window, looking up at the stars above, hoping that her mother and father were still watching. That they were still able to watch.

“Oh mother, how I miss you more than ever,” she whispered to herself, shutting her eyes tightly, before turning to climb up onto the mattress.

When she had settled herself on top of the bed, she climbed under a sheet, nestling into the cushions. She laid her head down on the pillow, shutting her eyes. And quickly she tumbled into a world she had not seen in many months.

_ It was a tumble down, surely, but in many ways it was a falling up for Alice. She had emerged from the rabbit hole she had twice tumbled down, only to find herself at the Ascot estate. Pulling herself from the dirt, she quickly scrambled to her feet to make her way down an old familiar path in the woods to the adjacent estate. _

_ Looming in the background was a home that she knew so very well in her youth. A large summer estate, the place she longed to travel to when the weather became nicer and London had given her all she could bear. Alice was now walking through the gardens of her old home, the one in her other world, the Upperworld. _

_ She didn’t want to admit it to herself when she was in Underland, a place she loved dearly and would be bereft to leave once more, but she confessed in the corner of her heart that she missed the places of her youth terribly on occasion; of course her longing was more for the people than the landscape. People that were no longer there, people that were no longer the same, people that were no longer the ones she loved. It was a shadow of a memory now, a place only reserved for her dreams of what was, but it was longing she could not place aside no matter how hard she tried. _

_ As she walked through the shrubbery and the flowers, Alice realized she was meandering around pointlessly, headed in no real direction on the estate but walking for the sake of movement. She tried to take in every sight and smell she could recall as she strolled slowly. When she passed her mother's prized pink rosebushes and then her sister Margaret's pathetic excuse of browning misshapen shrubbery, Alice felt her stomach drop with a sense of loss. She gently touched her hand to her stomach, feeling a soft silky garment beneath her finger tips that was not akin to the material of her night gown. Looking down her body, Alice let out a gasp as she came to realize that she was in the wedding dress. Her arms flew out to her sides as she tried to gain a grasp of what was occurring. _

" _ My baby, you look wonderful." A voice came from a corner of the garden, where father had placed a bench for Alice when she was a girl. He had done it so Alice could go out into the sun to read when she was younger. Alice turned slowly to look over at the now always vacant bench, which clearly was not so any longer. There, on the bench, sat her mother. _

" _ MUM!" Alice cried, starting out into a run in the matriarch's direction. Her mother simply stood from the bench, calmly and elegantly, and held out her arms. Alice fled into them, beginning to sob. _

" _ Mother, I've missed you so much." she cried into her mother's shoulder. _

" _ Oh, my dreamer, don't cry,” her mother wrapped her arms about her youngest daughter’s head. She nuzzled her nose into the girl’s neck. “Your life is only becoming greater now, Alice." Her mother murmured as she stroked the back of her head. _

" _ I wish you could be here, mother. I wish I could talk with you about all the worries that are silly and stupid to say I wish I had your opinion on my plan for the ceremony and then the celebration,” Alice began to speak quickly, clutching to her mother with white knuckles. “I wish you to be with me when I go down the aisle. I wish you could hold me steady when I know father can’t, I am not sure I can make it such a distance on my own. I am not sure I can trust myself. I already fainted when I saw myself in a wedding dress." Her mother laughed at her story, pulling her daughter away from her body to place a worn hand on her cheek. _

" _ Alice, my dear Alice!" She cooed as she stroked her daughter’s pale face. "You are fainting because we never believed this possible, you actually finding somebody you are very much taken fancy to. I should have guessed he would only be from your Wonderland." Her mother smiled warmly, tears filling her blue eyes. _

" _ Oh, Mother, I still wish you could be here." Alice said once more. Her mother sat down on the bench and Alice quickly followed, sitting next to her. _

" _ Have you got your something old, new, borrowed, blue and six pence?" Her mother asked, ignoring the unfulfillable request Alice repeated. Alice nodded her head at first, but then began to shake it in the negative. _

" _ I've yet to find something borrowed." Alice sighed. “My ring is my future deceased mother-in-laws,” she titled her bejeweled hand toward her mother. “My dear Tarrant has woven some blue into my dress, I’ve the key six pence Father gave me so long ago, and my dress is, as I’ve said, brand new and specially made for me. I’ve so many friends who I am sure would loan me something special, but I am not sure of whom to ask.” Alice frowned. _

_ Her mother placed her hand on Alice’s, squeezing the young hand beneath hers gently.  _ " _ Make sure it is from a dear friend who is in a successful marriage. My good friend Lottie let me borrow her stockings on the day of my wedding to your father. They were of the finest of silk and made me feel so very womanly and gay." Her mother looked at the sky as she recalled the ancient memory, her blue eyes reflecting the brilliant sun above and momentarily returning her to her youth. "However,” the matriarch looked to her daughter with raised eyebrows. “We know that borrowing stockings means you will never wear them." Her exasperated grimace soon morphed into a mischievous smile. "Not that you will have much use for them later on, they'll only be more of a nuisance." _

" _ Mother!" Alice scolded, blushing violently. _

" _ Alice, when have you ever been one for modesty?" Her mother rolled her eyes. _

" _ Well, I plan on that day to at least wearing a corset." She said and proudly stuck her chest out at her determination to dress moderately decent for one day of her life. _

" _ Oh Alice." Her mother rested her elbow on the bench and her head in her clenched fist. With her other hand she ran fingers through her daughter’s golden hair. "Your father is saddened that he won't be able to walk you down the aisle. He longed to walk Margaret, but you, you were always the child he had that bond with." She looked into Alice's eyes. _

" _ I miss him terribly, especially now." Alice admitted and looked up into the sky. _

" _ We can both see you, Alice. I know that was what you must have been thinking the other day, when you looked up with that patient man of yours,” her mother confirmed Alice’s hopes. “We are with you. We wouldn't miss seeing this ceremony for anything." _

" _ I just wish that you could be there in flesh and blood. I most of all wish that you could meet Tarrant." _

" _ He seems like a wonderful man, Alice. He has much patience for you and perhaps his insanity is good for your dreaming. At least one of you will never be left behind." Her mother’s smile was a sad one, and she let her hand fall from her daughter’s waves. _

" _ I thought you loved father's dreaming." Alice asked as she looked at her mother quizzically. _

" _ Of course I did, Alice. But I was always left behind. Being the one that kept her feet on the ground and kept reality in mind. I wish I could let go and believe the impossible as quickly and readily as your father did, and as you do now. I always wished there was a place for me so far beyond the walls of proper dress and fine living. Of parties thrown by garish old women." Her mother glanced up to the sky, watching the slow moving clouds above. "Sometimes I thought about flying, just imagining I had wings and going up and away in the breeze. But then I would think to myself, ‘now Helen you know that is an absurd idea, why even think about it?’, and I was back to the land of sense and practicality. It must be so freeing to be able to spread your wings and be somewhere else." Alice watched as her mother closed her eyes, her face still upturned toward the heavens. _

" _ But Mother, the world would not be able to function without the level headed people like you in it." _

" _ That is true Alice,” her mother’s eyes opened and she turned her head to look at her daughter, a true smile crossing her mouth faintly once more. “I just wish that I could have let my mind wander from time to time. I let your father do it for me so that I kept my own sanity but it's not the same as having done it yourself." _

" _ How are you and Father doing?" Alice clutched her mother’s hand, realizing she could hear how her father was for the first time in a decade. _

" _ Oh splendidly, we love being together all the time, it's quite good fun. We haven't been this carefree since we were newlyweds." She let her eyes wander toward the skies once more, before turning her attention back to Alice again. "Don't get yourself bogged down with life, Alice. Learn to live with the ability to have a good bit of childish fun." _

" _ I don't think that will be hard with Tarrant. I enjoy him so; he makes me feel like myself, like I am Alice at last." Alice’s green eyes widened with joy. _

" _ Then I don't see why you are looking for things to make yourself even luckier." Her mother laughed. "It seems you two will already be doing quite well with what you have now. I love your dress by the way." Her mother observed and placed her hand on the fabric. She took Alice’s hand, pushing her upwards so that she could see the gown more clearly. Alice performed a little spin for her. _

" _ This is the dress I was speaking of, the one that Tarrant made just for me. All with his hands and Time he spent being up late at night. The poor bloke probably wore himself out with all the hours he spent on bringing it all together, sewing every small jewel, making sure the skirt fell just right." Alice ran a hand over all of the fine details, once again beaming at the thought of the effort Tarrant had put in the dress just for her. _

" _ Alice he clearly loves you and enjoys doting on you" Her mother admired her ring once more. Alice looked down at it then grinned up at her mother. _

" _ Remember, this was my something old. Like I said, it was Tarrant's mother's ring. It isn't much but it was one of the only things he could find that was left of his family in the destruction." _

_ Her mother smiled as she wrapped her hand about her daughter’s, clapping her free hand over the conjoined ones. “He thinks so very highly of you. Don't take that for granted. I wish Margaret had that." She had sadness in her eyes. "His mother is surely watching over you two with her own husband. She should be proud of her son for the way that he treats his future bride and woman. You two are going to be so in love for the rest of your lives. Just the way your father and I are. I am so glad to see one of my girls achieve that." _

" _ How are Margaret and Lowell?" Alice dared to ask. _

" _ Oh, Margaret is just like I. She reasons with herself, she knows that he is a gutless man and is seeing other woman in London when he promises her that he is just conducting business.” Her mother said with the disdainful shake of her head and a grimace. “But you know better than I, Alice, that our world isn't fair. A woman is just a wind up doll to men like Lowell. She can't possibly leave him, even if she had the means to, her duty and sensibility wouldn’t have it. So I am glad to see that she has Robert. I think she has another one on the way as well. It seems so early for her, too, since she had her new little one only a month or two ago. Her children will be her solace and her escape. She is held to the ground, cursed by my practicality I gave to the poor girl, she cannot see that spreading her wings and flying off in her mind is a good thing on occasion." _

" _ I feel bad for her,” Alice admitted, a fact she was shocked to own up to when only years ago she was glad her sister was gone from the house and could stop bossing her about. “I wish I could go and bring her to Underland." _

" _ Oh, you know that she wouldn't like that at all, she has to be my realistic Maggie. But she has her life and you have yours." Her mother said. "And you are doing a very fine job with it." Alice thanked her mother warmly and hugged her. _

" _ Mother, I wish that we could stay here forever." _

" _ Dreams are lovely, dark, and deep but you have many promises to keep.” Her mother ran a hand along her daughter’s temple to the tip of her chin, a smile crossing her face as she took in the young girl’s features. “Go on, my love. You have mine and your father's blessing. I will always love you, my dreamer." _

" _ Are you going so soon?" Alice panicked, feeling the same pressing of Time that she had felt when she had visited Tarrant in the evaporating world long ago. _

" _ Alice, the time for sleeping is nearly over. Be free and rise with the sun." Her mother said with a smile. "You will slay what you all fear yet. But first, enjoy your time with your Hatter." The matriarch replied, and Alice knew she was referring to the bloody big head. _

" _ I love you mother, I am so sorry I ever thought cruel thoughts about you when I was in a horrid mood." _

" _ We all do that to our parents once in our life, Alice, and we are all sorry we do." The mother kissed her daughter's cheek. "Awake my Alice." _

" _ Fairfarren, Mother." Alice said softly, her throat burning with the last shedding of tears, a final goodbye for her mother that she did not realize she longed so deeply for. _

" _ Fairfarren." Her mother answered, placing a kiss on her daughter’s forehead, before leaning back and taking the girl’s hands in her own. Alice watched as her smile faded into the night. _

_ She knew she would awake soon, her consciousness slowly beginning to stir as the remnants of her mother faded, but Alice lay still with the image of her mother's smile engraved in her mind. _

 


	23. All Hat's Day

Following the dream, Alice could honestly say she was in a much more calm mood than she had been previously. She had finished her planning book, trying to forget the details that would just fall into place when they were needed. She submitted her request to the kitchens for the event's dinner, and collected her official number of attendees to the soiree after the wedding. She had shown the garden and decorating staff her plans for the grounds and the banquet hall. All that she could possibly do in regards to the preparation was out of her hands, now was the Time of waiting.

It seemed like years until it was finally the day she awoke from her last night of sleeping alone in her bed. She arose and went to the washbasin to clean her face and wash the remnants of sleep from her eyes. Before she had even finished putting the towel back on the short rack next to the basin, Harriette and Beezy had entered the room with hairbrushes and paint in their hands. They quickly ushered Alice into a chair that was placed before the large vanity.

Beezy set to work brushing back Alice's blonde curls into an intricate pattern on the back of her head. The majority of her hair was left alone to flow down her back; Beezy selected a few pieces near her temples to fall away from the pulled up hair to frame her face. While Beezy was at work taming Alice's blonde mane, Harriette set to work freshening up Alice's pale face. The woman added some reddish paint to Alice's lips and white powder to her eyes.

"It doesn't take much work to make you look absolutely stunning, my duck." Harriette said with a satisfied smile, stepping out of the girl's way to allow Alice a look in the mirror. She watched as Beezy finished preening a few of the curls about her shoulders before deeming her work complete, and stepping away to allow Alice to stand and take it all in. Alice smiled at her reflection before her, glad to see that she looked less tired than she had in weeks. She took a deep breath in.

"I'm ready." Alice said with a determined grin.

"But we haven't even gotten your dress on!" Harriette laughed, ripping the nightgown away from the girl's body. Alice felt bad that the clothing needed to be ruined, but she knew that she could not allow the maid's hard work to be ruined.

As Harriette went to fetch the dress from it had been hanging in the sitting room, Alice turned to face Beezy who had hold of her underclothes. As she turned, Alice caught a glimpse of her bare body in the mirror and frowned slightly.

"I don't think I'm ready for this part." She crossed her arms over her bare breasts, knowing that this evening they would be free and open to the breezes. And to a gentle man's rough touch.

"Oh Alice, hush," the slender maid scolded her. "Now is not the Time to think of it, and when the Time does come, you'll be so in drunk with love you won't question it. Besides, you are so beautiful you make me mad." Beezy scolded her as she pulled the corset about Alice's waist. Alice could feel the tug about her hips as Beezy tightened the ribbons behind her, but the lady in waiting tied the corset loosely with an apathetic smile. Beezy then went to help her pull her knickers on.

Harriette returned with the dress as Beezy was fighting with the wire of the petticoat to below this one, the round aperture not wishing to go where it was told. Harriette helped her apprentice lasso Alice about the hips with her hoop petticoat, tying the waist tightly so it wouldn't slide down during the dances. Next the two then carefully slid the dazzling gown over Alice's body, being careful not to displace any of the hairs of Alice's beautiful knot or smudge the paint on her face. When the gown had been carefully placed on Alice's body and smoothed over the petticoat, Beezy tied the bodice of the dress a little tighter so that it hugged the curves of Alice's waist beautifully.

"Alice, you are going to make all the men that missed out on asking for you hand stark raving jealous." Harriette observed with a laugh. She nervously patted the bottom of the bride's skirt, laying down some of the ruffles that slid up as Alice twirled in the skirt. With a satisfied clapping of her hands together, Harriette smiled. "I don't think there's much more I can do for you, my beautiful bride, than wish you the best of luck as you ascend down the aisle."

Alice sighed, but offered the woman an appreciative smile. The two stood in the silence, and Alice felt tears coming to her eyes as she realized the importance of the day before her. She was glad when a knock came at the door, chasing her thoughts momentarily from her head.

Mirana entered the apartment without being invited (she was the Queen did she really need to be?), quickly making her way to Alice's bed chamber where Beezy and Harriette were admiring the girl at her both of her sides. When the queen had entered, she took one look at the woman standing on the small platform before the vanity and paused.

"Why Alice, you are…" Mirana stopped, shaking her head as her mouth wordlessly hung open.

The maids turned quickly to see that the queen had entered their presence, and the two of them curtsying clumsily. Mumbled apologies were made before the two left the room, leaving Alice and Mirana to a private conversation.

Mirana watched as her friend stepped down from the small platform to stand before her, her hands held out at her sides. "Well, I think this is as ready as I can ever hope to be," she said with a shaky voice.

Mirana nodded, closing her mouth. She clutched one of her hands to her chest, visibly holding something in her delicate fist. Alice looked at the queen with stitched eyebrows.

"What's in your hand?" Alice inquired.

Mirana's mouth formed into an 'O' before she shook her head, holding out her fist before Alice. She opened her fingers slowly to reveal that what she held was a necklace. At the end was a key that slipped over her palm's edge and hung, dangling in the quiet morning air.

"My sixpence!" Alice cried as she recognized the charm before her. She took the jewelry in hand, clutching the key to her own chest now. "Oh, thank you Mirana for getting it to me." Alice threw her arms about the Queen's neck.

"Tarrant wanted me to give it to you. He said you were superstitious about him seeing you in the wedding dress." Mirana explained as she watched Alice look at the key, before hiding it in her palm once more.

"Beezy!" Alice called for the woman who waited in the next room. The slender lady in waiting entered, followed closely by Harreitte. Alice held out the necklace for the woman to take. "Please would you put this in my left shoe before you put it on me today?"

"Yes, your radiance." Beezy smiled, though she looked at the necklace strangely.

"What an odd place to keep a key," Mirana remarked as she watched the slender woman place the key in Alice's white lace up boot. Alice settled into the chair beside her looking glass once more while the ladies in waiting pushed her stockinged feet into her shoes and tied up the boots, smoothing the skirt over them.

Alice smiled at the queen while the two were placing her shoes on beneath her large skirt. She took the moment of being trapped in one spot to explain the superstition she had done her best to fulfill "In my world a way to bring good luck to your marriage is to be sure to wear items that fit five criteria: something old," Alice pointed to the engagement ring, "something new," she motioned to the dress, "something borrowed," her hands came up empty on this one, "something blue," she said and pointed to the intricate topaz laden on her bosom. "And a six pence in her shoe. The key was one my father made for me out of six pence. He said that money was something that could only open doors, but it didn't mean the world should revolve around it."

"He sounds like he was a clever man." Mirana said with a smile. She looked over all of Alice's good luck charms, which led to a very unroyal like frown on the queen's dark lips. "But what about your something borrowed?"

"I am afraid that I haven't found anyone to lend me something." Alice said, standing to her feet. She thanked Beezy and Harriette for their help in dressing her that morning. The two ladies in waiting quickly curtsied in response, leaving the two alone once more. Alice joined the queen's side. "My something borrowed is supposed to come from someone who is already in a successful marriage." Alice explained, shrugging her shoulders to indicate she wasn't sure who to ask. Mirana smiled a knowing grin, causing Alice to look quizzically at the monarch.

"Do you think that I am in a successful marriage, my dear Alice?" Mirana asked. The girl emphatically nodded her head.

"Good because I have something that will liven up your neck." The queen took Alice by the hand.

As Mirana led the bride through her sitting room, Alice waved goodbye to her ladies in waiting who stopped her to each kiss her on the cheek, their arms each hanging about her neck as they issued her their love.

"Even if your mister will take good care of you, please call us to your assistance every once in a while." Beezy pleaded. "We shall miss you something terrible if you don't." Beezy said with a sniff.

"The girl is right duck!" Harriette agreed with a gruff voice, giving Alice one more hearty kiss on her forehead. Alice smiled and assured the two that she would most certainly have them over for tea, and she would have them fix her up on the finest of occasions. The ladies in waiting each shed tears as Alice turned from them to once more give her attention to the queen who waited patiently by the apartment door.

Mirana quietly led Alice out of the room and into the bustling hall, where servants and maids and ladies in waiting were in a flurry, grabbing combs and brushes from one another, shuffling gowns down the hall, calling for more jewelry. Alice blushed at the chaos her event had caused, but continued to follow the queen as she snuck her down the hall amidst the bustle. The two climbed the stairs without a word spoken between the two as Mirana slipped up back halls on her way to the royal apartments.

When the women had arrived, Mirana opened the door and waved Alice to follow her. Alice was surprised to find that the rooms were silent; no readying was being done in the rooms. So taken in by the beautiful tapestries and the solace filled with maps and a desk brimming with papers, that Alice did not notice Mirana had gone onwards into the royal chambers. The queen had to call her from the other room.

Alice entered with hesitation, she was a little afraid she would run into Gavin in such intimate quarters, but was glad she was spared the awkwardness of a king she did not truly know. Mirana was standing before a large set of doors that Alice recognized to be wardrobe. The queen entered and Alice followed. Upon the two of them entering the room, Mirana opened a smaller door to the right. She rummaged through with her hands, giving a cry of excitement when she found what she was looking for.

Mirana took something in her hand, turning to face Alice. She concealed what she had pulled forth from the drawer with both hands.

Alice stood before the queen with crossed eyebrows. "What have you brought me here for, Mirana?"

"Here you are my dear." The queen said with a smile, as she held out a necklace that had a small pendant hanging on it. The pendant bore a silver sparrow that flew over an onyx ocean. "My mother gave this to me when my father decided that I should be Queen over Iracebeth. The sparrow supposed to symbolize prosperity and knowledge." Mirana explained as she placed the small neck adornment around Alice's throat.

"Thank you, Mirana," Alice said breathlessly, her fingers ghosting the pendant. She began to feel lightheaded as Mirana took her hand. She had found her something borrowed, something that would grant her all the luck she knew she truly wouldn't need.

A distance ringing of a clock bell reminded Alice that though Time felt as if he were moving slowly, he was still going forward as he always did.

Mirana squeezed the bride's hand, leading her out of the wardrobe. "Let us go to the Western courtyard, so we can have you and Mr. Hightopp married by noon." Mirana offered the woman a comforting smile as she strode forward out of the royal aparments. Alice walked in step with her, thankful to have such a dear woman to lean on during this new step in her life.

* * *

 

The hours had passed and Alice paced in the gazebo at the back of gardens, waiting while the bridesmaids and whoever else decided they were going to take their Time getting to where they needed to be got there. She was nervous; her energy seeming boundless as she went from one side of the circular building to the other, her heart was racing in her throat. Every inch of her wanted it to be the next day already, her life jumpstarted with Tarrant and the fear of doing everything wrong today put behind her.

"No Alice, you have your muchness!" She scolded herself sharply, summoning her will power.

"Alice," A small voice called for the girl's attention from her racing thoughts, and Alice turned to find Mally standing at the edge of the gazebo.

"Mallymkun," Alice carefully backed away in case the rodent had brought another hat pin and was wishing to stick her once more.

But the mouse only stood with her paws clutched before her, her small beady mouse eyes damp with tears. Her lilting voice was shaking as she began to speak. "You remember who you are marrying. A fine gentleman that would give his life for you," she squeaked, defiance in her eyes.

"Mally, I know this." Alice sighed, coming to stand before the mouse. She did her best to kneel in her large dress before the small rodent, knowing that if she were watching Mally becoming Mrs. Hightopp she would be just as heartbroken. But the tables were turned in her favor, not diluting the ache the small champion before her must feel.

With a sigh, Alice began, "I am sorry that things didn't work out the way you had hoped for them to. I will never ever let a day go by that I am married to Tarrant that I will take for granted." Alice smiled at the dormouse. "Mally, you are a fearless little mouse that has given up much for the cause of Underland, and for that I have much to be grateful for. You were prudent in knowing I was not the Alice I was meant to be, but that did not lend you to defeat, you carried on for the crusade of Underland all the same. You have worked side by side and stood through thick and thin with the Hatter since the downfall of this place; you have seen dark points with him and you have helped him get through. I thank you for that Mally." Alice watched as the dormouse let loose a sigh. "Let me be the one to peacefully continue through with him in his life, seeing the darkest hours and the most trying of times. Bring me that burden and I will share some with you when the Time is right. We will need you by our side in the battle with the Red Queen. Don't' abandon the cause now Mally. And don't abandon him" The dormouse looked up at Alice with a pensive look, before she nodded.

"Alright, Alice," Mally squeaked. "I could never abandon the 'Atter. And I see you do have much muchness. And quite possibly you may be a good match for him." Mally winced before she finished, "Go, with my peace."

"I will not ask for your blessing my good friend," Alice answered her, before she held her finger out for the mouse to shake. Mally took it with reluctance, her small paws conceding that she would bear no ill will toward Alice for winning Tarrant's long sought for affection.

Mirana appeared at the door of the gazebo as the two made their peace, a frown on her dark lips. "Come, Mallymkun, it's is your Time to join the line of bride's maids."

The dormouse looked back at Alice once more, before she followed the queen out of the gazebo. Alice took some shaky breaths, wringing her hands before her. Time had taken so long getting here, and now he was moving so very quickly. How was she supposed to take this all in? Before she coul even answer that question, Mirana had returned her summon her to join the entourage of the wedding party.

Alice stood at the back of the line, her heart pounding in her ears and drowning out the sound of the band that played their entrance march. The only measure she had of how quickly to walk was Mirana who stood before her, moving slowly as she led the bride toward the aisle. The line moved forward painstakingly slowly, and Alice felt her world crash a little. She forced herself to inhale and exhale as she got closer and closer to rounding the corner to where she would see her future husband, Mirana blocking her view from the side.

When the queen had disappeared out of sight, Alice closed her eyes as she counted twenty breaths before she pivoted around a large white rosebush that was near two stories high. She knew just beyond that would be aisle that would lead her to her expectant Hatter at the end. Once she began her grandly exaggerated steps forward, Alice opened them and fought the strange feeling that fluttered in her stomach as she looked straight ahead. Enough distance had been placed between she and Mirana that the queen now settled herself underneath the arch at the head of the aisle. Next to her stood the next person Alice locked eyes with.

Tarrant stood at the end with all of the groomsmen. They all wore brilliant hats for All Hats Day each styled specifically for the wearer; there was Thackery and Nivens, Chess and even Gavin, standing (or floating) by his side. Alice dared to look to her left and right to notice that everyone in the audience wore hats. She was the only one with a bare head. She blushed lightly as she realized she was the equivalent of being naked on such a day when she realized Tarrant had probably done this on purpose, to make her stand out.

When she had taken in her fill of the hats in the audience, she looked forward once more to her groom, who wore a grin so large that it challenged Chess's. Beneath his grin he was dressed for the finest of occasions, wearing a midnight blue outer coat that matched the color of the bridesmaid's dresses across the way. His waist coat which peeped out from beneath was the most dazzling of silvers she had ever seen, and the shirt underneath was a brilliant white. His ascot was completely black today, and she was sad to see it missing its usual quirkiness. Beneath his smartly dressed torso he wore his blue kilt, sporran and all, with his mismatched dark blue and black left kilt hose and a silver and black right one. She had to laugh at how he could not completely cover up his madness even in the guise of such clever clothing.

Once she had taken in what he arrived at the altar in, she looked once more at his face and saw that his eyes were a deep emerald green and completely watching her, focusing as they very rarely did. He had lost the distracted air about his face and Alice smiled at how handsome he was as he stood waiting for her. His usual brown top hat also sat upon his head, sitting slightly askew toward his forehead; it covered most of his flaming hair which looked as if someone had attempted to tame it. Despite the attempts to make him look like a normal gentleman, he was her forever quirky Hatter, a man she was eager to profess her love to and devote her life for.

With each step she moved forward, closer and closer, until finally she reached the pinnacle of the archway where her groom stood. Tarrant took her hand in his as she came to stand before him, his smile widening as he gripped her hand tightly.

"We have gathered today to join these two in marriage," The white bishop began. Tarrant looked at the chess piece and held his hand up.

"Wait! I know that we didn't write our vows or anything but there are just a couple things I need to say." He interrupted.

"Go ahead," The bishop replied somewhat impatiently.

"Alice," Tarrant began with his slight lisp. "You look like a dream. In fact, I can't believe this isn't one of our visits in the Evaporating World. It's hard to believe that I, Tarrant Hightopp, am standing in front of you. And not just standing but getting ready to make you my wife. This doesn't seem true to be happening and I am thinking every second that I am growing madder, but I am not. I knew you were the one that I needed when you returned to Underland and came over the ridge, led here by that cat." He turned slightly to glance over at Chess, before returning his attention back to her.

"You didn't remember me then but I knew you would. When you kept insisting it was a dream there were times when I myself began to doubt reality. But you, my dear Champion, a part of you made me believe that this was all very real. You stole my heart with your muchness and your beauty. And then you slayed it as you did the Jabberwocky. I knew it was all yours then and I didn't want to let you leave, but I had to. Because you still needed to finish growing before you were ready for all of this. And you returned to me, you came back just as you said, and when you bounded over that hill again and right into my arms I knew it was then that we had to end up here, getting married, because I knew I would never be able to let you go again and survive it. Oh, my fair one, I promise I will always be by your side to protect you and guide you. I will stay with you even in the darkest of nights and rejoice with you in the highest of peaks. And you, my bonnie puzzle, it's you that will keep my heart forever. Because this Mad Hatter will love you and only you," his speech ended in a near whisper and Alice looked him in the eyes. Tears came to hers and she shut them tight, letting a few fall down your cheek.

"Would you like to say a few words, Alice?" The bishop inquired as he turned to her. "Or carry on with the usual?"

"My muchness wouldn't allow it," she laughed and the audience joined her. "Tarrant, oh my beloved Hatter," Alice began, looking into his eyes. "Three times is the charm. I always wondered if I would ever find someone who would be right for me, who would be able to keep up with all my fantastic, crazy, mad thoughts. When I returned to Underland and met you, most of me didn't remember you right away. But a small part of me did. The way you were so willing to give up your freedom and even your life for me, a girl you barely knew, something about your passion sparked an interest in me. You were the one thing that I couldn't figure out, because you made the most sense to me in this nonsensical place. I had to go to get you before returning to Marmoreal because a piece of me couldn't let you die at her hands.

"When I thought for sure that you were going to die, my beloved, my heart began to break. I couldn't imagine carrying on without you, it just hurt too much. When you came over that hill, a Tweedle at each side, and I knew you were safe, that was when my heart began to melt for you.

"You were right, though, as you always are when it comes to me," she smiled as a few more tears trickled down her cheeks. "I had to go back to my own world so that I could learn just how much you truly meant to me and how much your madness keeps me sane. How you bring out the muchness in me. I had forgotten it, but you patiently helped me and continue to help me rediscover it Time and Time again. I need you, Tarrant. How else will I be so muchy without you? You keep me driving ahead in the darkest of hours, I want to be there pushing you forward in yours. I want to laugh with you in our good times to come, cry in our bad. I want to be with you the rest of my life because I will only love you, Tarrant Hightopp. And you are the only one I will ever choose." Alice had not planned anything she had said, the words came to her quickly and left her mouth without further thought. It was what had been on her heart, and speaking them encouraged more tears.

The bishop cleared his throat as a sniffling silence filled the garden. "Since these two have committed themselves so admirably to each other I see no reason as to going to the traditional vows. Do either of you?" The bride and groom shook their heads, both eager to get on with the ceremony and officially pledge their lives to one another. The bishop began, sensing the couple's urgency. "Do you Alice, Kingsleigh, take Tarrant Hightopp to be your husband?" He asked. Alice bit her lip before she smiled up at her almost husband.

"Of course I do." She responded without hesitation.

"And do you, Tarrant Hightopp, take Miss Alice Kingsleigh to be your wife?" Tarrant gave a mad laugh and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Oh, I do, sir, Ah dew." His Outlandish brogue accented his committal.

"By the power given to me by Queen Mirana and the citizens of Underland, I now pronounce the two of you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The bishop proclaimed. Tarrant smiled at Alice who flew into his arms.

"You will always be mine," He promised her, taking the top hat from his head and placing it on her trestles.

She let out a laugh of happiness, her hand pressing the hat in place. Next, Tarrant leaned her over and kissed her deeply. Alice had never been kissed so fervently, she clung to him and he held her tighter as the taste of tea and sweets and mercury filled her mouth and tantalized her sense. When the two finally let go of one another's mouths, Alice smiled up at him, biting her lip.

"Welcome tah Underland, Mehses Ahlice 'Ightopp." Tarrant burred. Alice laughed and kissed him hard once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm a couple chapters away from being officially halfway done editing this work. The edits might slow down a little bit, as I want to start working on Mad Sort of Love II.I as well as rewriting the Mad Sort of Love III book (a lot of people inquired about it when I took it down off of FFN where I originally posted it, and I just wasn't happy with the story overall, but the new movie has given me a great idea, and being able to work some of it in the editing of this story has been great- yes, there have been teasers as to what it might deal with in this book!!)
> 
> Thank you to all who have taken the time to leave a comment and re-read the story. I greatly appreciate it! As soon as I finish up this one, I'll move my second installment of Mad Sort of Love: Thru the Mirror to AO3. I want to edit that one someday, but that work is a little better off than this version as I was a year older and a couple long stories better, but it's also way longer than this one and will be a bear to edit.
> 
> For those of you inquiring about sexy times- not in this version that I'm keeping PG13. I imported one of my stories from FFN onto AO3, so go check it out (Midnight Tea Party), and I have a couple more over on FFN that I'd be happy to move over if you guys want it! And I'm always up for taking requests, leave one for me in the comments or send me a message! 
> 
> Love you all!   
> Lydia


	24. Futterwacken for Two

Tarrant followed his brilliant bride away from the gardens and toward the banquet hall, where the aroma of fresh flowers and delectable food wafted invitingly out of the French doors. He held tightly to Alice’s hand, the weight of her ring pressing against his newly bound finger. She glanced back at him as they approached the room, a smile on her round face. She was stunningly beautiful and he wanted to whisk her away from all of this chaos.

If truth was to be told, Tarrant really didn't want to have a silly little ceremony after the most pressing decision of his life. He would much rather have taken Alice out to his house by the tea party and began building their new life together in the home of the Hightopps.

But Alice still wasn't all his, even after his silver wedding band was placed on her finger. She still belonged to the Queen and Underland until the bluddy behg hed was taken down. Tarrant was determined to do his best to remain positive and enjoy the Time that was organized to celebrate him and his wondrous new bride. If not for the sake of getting through the evening, but for the sake of Alice’s happiness, a concern he was growing more and more keen towards.

She was his Alice, now, his Alice in every inch of the sense. A wonder he could try to learn to behold. But she was also ethereal and prone to wander. His heart had jumped into his throat the prospect of Alice forever when he had seen her come ‘round the corner of the rosebush to make her way slowly toward him. She was absolutely sparkling in the full view of the light, with all the eyes of Underland on her; she had taken his breath away view and she still had not given it back. She had finally sealed his fate when with that kiss she had offered him below the arch, fully taking his heart in her hands.

That moment seemed like only seconds ago, but Time was cruel to him on this day and it turned out that hours had passed since the end of the wedding, with everyone wishing to greet and wish the couple well, all the ladies stopping to admire Alice’s dress, all the shaking of hands and clapping of backs. The start of the celebration was their introduction officially as Lord and Lady Hightopp, the two entering to a ring of celebrating friends and loved ones.

Alice and he were now sitting at the head table with Mirana and Gavin upon the dais. Mirana, who sat to the right side of the table, kept glancing over at his wife with a smile, but Alice was completely distracted by the commotion occurring before her. She was listening intently to the toasts that many of the guests were proposing to them, thanking the couple for their sacrifices and bravery in defeating the Jabberwocky, wishing them complete pleasure and prosperity in the marriage that they had just begun. They were the same words repeated over and over, and Tarrant just wished that they would finish so that he and Alice could get on to find some privacy, to be alone fully. Alice was enjoying every syllable that came from the gracious denizen’s mouths, however, so the newly married man knew he must be patient when it came to his bride’s desire to hear all of the well-wishing. The Hatter smiled more for Alice's sake then his, trying to please Alice by being just as appreciative for their blessing as she was. He was glad when Mirana finally stood to make her toast to the couple.

The Queen raised a crystal champagne flute before her body, her dark eyes narrowing with delight as she focused on the new bride before her. Her dark mouth spread into a demure grin, her teeth brilliant beneath as she began her speech: "Alice, our Champion, I toast to you and the fine Hatter on the happiest day of your lives so far. I speak on behalf of all of Underland, as I am sure has been expressed to you in many a different phrase, in saying that we are going to help you make the best of your lives together. We as a people also thank you in advance for your sacrifices that are to come in taking down my sister.” Tarrant winced at the Queen’s words, but the woman seemed to notice the ire of the new husband. She cleared her throat quickly, continuing on. “But enough talk of her on a wedding day. It is supposed to be a day of complete happiness. And so it shall be!" Mirana looked at Alice with a renewed smile. "I am proud to announce that we are designating the west wing of Marmoreal castle as the Hightopps personal apartments. I know that Tarrant has his own quarters, but I can assure you they will not be big enough or quiet enough  for a couple, and one day a family, as you are always welcome to stay in our great city,” Mirana tipped her head pleasantly toward the woman. “And, of course for the months to come, it shall be a place for the two of you to live your lives together until it is certain that all of Underland is out of harm's way. It would be unkind and haughty to send a brilliant Champion and a brave Hatter out into the Tugley Woods with such a villain on their tail. One day, Underland will be safe for all, and we will have you to thank!”

Mirana raised her glass high as she turned to address the crowd before the two couples. "So now, citizens of Underland, join me in a toast to our Champion and her Hatter." She exclaimed as Gavin rose from his chair to stand next to her. The King tipped his glass to hers, the crystal _tinking_ lightly as they touched, and joined the entire room of revelers in a toast. Tarrant watched with interested as the Queen politely declined to drink her alcohol, but reached for her glass of water to sip in toast instead. Alice smiled widely, looking to Tarrant, who was poised to drink.

"Hold on," she stopped him, and he balked nervously, glancing at first at the glass in his hand and the Alice with worry.

She shook her head dismissively before she wound her arm in his, now interlocking the two of them. He smiled at his little puzzle who was so eager meshed herself with him. She nodded her head indicating her should finish his previous. He took a sip and looked at her with his trademark grin.

"Now we have been bonded forever." Alice stated as she placed her glass back to the table, a large smile crossing her pink mouth. Tarrant winked at her and shook his head.

"Nay lass, we still need to wait a couple more hours until that is assured." He whispered into her ear hotly, causing her to blush.

“Tarrant!” She whispered harshly back, but he only responded with a kiss on her neck.

The two turned their attentions back to the heads of the table as the King and Queen began to shift once more. "Alice," Gavin now stood, facing the pair as he addressed the couple. "We have decided that you are in need of the newlywed only dance, the one you so kindly indulged the Queen and myself in at our wedding. We are unaware of your customs,” Gavin glanced back to Mirana whose brown eyes were lit up with pleasure as she held her hands in a pray position before her face.  “We hope it is not wrong that we have chosen a song that we expect is quite appropriate for the two of you."

“That is most magnanimous of you, Your Grace,” Alice stood quickly, taking her skirts in both of her hands and curtseying quickly. Tarrant thought it odd that the King and Queen would welcome in such foreign tradition, even if it had proven effective at their wedding, and he looked at the royal couple quickly in confusion. His attention was turned back to Alice when his beautiful bride grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"My fair wife, what is this about?" He asked, looking around the room as he searched for more direction as to what was happening.

"Why, we're dancing the two of us.” Alice tugged him to his feet. He reluctantly stood, his eyebrows crossing as he followed his wife blindly. “Do you not remember when I arranged for the King and Queen to have a dance where all could watch just the two of them, no other dancers joining them on the floor? It is our turn, Tarrant, to have that moment all to ourselves. Though, I'm not certain as to what we are dancing to,” she answered him with delight. Tarrant felt a grin pass his own face as he now grabbed her hand, slipping his free hand across her back.

The music began, the notes quick and upbeat, a melody he had heard many a celebration in his youth. A dance he had learned at a young age, the steps he memorized so that he could honor the tradition of his clan whenever it proved best. Tarrant realized it was a futterwacken, but not the kind he had demonstrated for his wife on the Frabjous Day, this futterwacken was made especially for two.

He smiled as he wrapped his fingers about Alice’s hand, leaning over to whisper into her ear,“You must be able to follow me closely, my puzzle."

"I promised I always will." Alice responded, nodding her head as she followed her husband out into the center of the dance floor.

Alice stood before him, her right arm draped about his shoulders while he cradled her left. He gently closed his eyes, listening for the right start in the rhythm the orchestra beat out. When he heard the cue, he tightened his grip on Alice and began to lead her in dizzying patterns across the floor. Tarrant quickly moved her through the bouncing dance steps. He twirled her, slipped her over his shoulders and through his legs. She moved with surprising fluidity along with him through the foreign dance steps, focusing completely on him. Tarrant smiled in awe at the complete trust she had in him and he held his wife gently and tightly all at once. The two of them moved not noticing anyone else around them but each other. Much to his disappointment, the song faded to its end and Tarrant swept his wife backwards, supporting her between her shoulder blades. The dance hall erupted in applause and Tarrant blinked back into the realization that there were more people in the hall than just he and Alice, and he looked around sheepishly at the crowd. His hat had flown off his head at the beginning of the dance steps, and he took the opportunity to step away from the middle of everything to retrieve it.

When he had caught hold of it, he returned to his wife who was still frozen on the dance floor, catching her attention by placing the hat firmly atop her Alice head. He then leaned in to give her a large kiss on her pink mouth. Alice let loose a giggle in the midst of it, wrapping her arms about him in a hug as he moved swiftly from her mouth to kiss her once more on the neck. She purred as he nibbled against the sensitive skin, and he chuckled into her neck as his lips placed their last affections in the white skin.

The dance left him ready to do so much more than kiss her mouth and neck, and he was trying to fight his urges to grab hold of her, begin to caress her with his rough hands. He tried to push the thoughts from his mind, focusing on the images he had created during the midst of their dance, which only fueled his frustration. Due to her flexibility and trust in the dance, he could sense that they would certainly move together fluidly when they came together without the hindrance of clothes and crowds later that night. He pushed more images from his mind, doing his best to focus on her now. A new song began and more dancers joined the floor as the couple began the steps of a traditional waltz.

Tarrant led her in the next dance and the one after that, twirling her around and around the dance floor as he held her straight and upright. She responded to the slightest touches of guidance, the slight shift of his weight on his feet. She did not stumble under his direction, her entire being focused on where he led her, trusting it would be to the right place on the dance floor. As he moved with her confidently, he never lost sight of her bright green eyes.

He loved being lost in his beautiful wife's face, the way she looked at him with that giddy pink smile of hers. She made his heart melt and he was so glad once again that she had come back out of the woods for him. That she was here now in his arms. Alice, his Champion, had finally found the door home and the path to his heart. He had just made sure she would never want to leave it. He looked over to her left hand, the glint of his mother’s ring in the candlelight brought tears to his eyes, but he quickly shook them away, returning his gaze to Alice once more.

"What are you focusing so hard on, my mad man?" She asked and her enchanting green eyes looked into his.

Tarrant shot her his crooked smile and whispered, "I just am afraid that when I take my eyes off of you, you will disappear." Alice laughed at him and kissed his lips.

"Never worry about that.” She assured him as she pressed her head to his chest. He slowly stopped moving her about the dance floor, coming to a standstill with his Alice among the flurry. “I couldn't think of a better person who could love me anymore than you." Alice answered as she pulled away from him, placing her hands on either side of his face. Tarrant leant over, kissing passionately in the middle of the dance floor. The dance ended during their kiss and Tarrant reluctantly let go of Alice's soft lips, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Let us go and dine, my love. I am sure you must be hungry after all the anticipation and dancing." Tarrant suggested as he led her to the table, his arm still about her beautiful waist. "I think it would be quite rude of me to  have spun you about so only to have left you famished." He winked at her and Alice kissed his cheek, placing a hand on his fingers which curled about her hip. The two went to the head table where the King and Queen presided over the evening’s entertainment. Tarrant to his still vacant seat, but Alice left his side to go and greet Mirana, her hands going about her neck as she fumbled with a silver chain.

"Thank you, for your blessing and your luck." Alice said, holding out the small pendant once she had removed it from her neck. Mirana nodded her head, taking it in her pale fist with a somber smile.

"It looked radiant on you." Mirana stopped to admire the pendant in the palm of her hand before tucking it into a pocket in her white dress skirt.

"Are you feeling alright, Your Majesty?" Alice asked, leaving Mirana’s side to take her seat next to Tarrant.

Mirana’s dark eyebrows crossed as she looked at Alice with a slight frown. “Have I done something to suggest that all is not well with me?”

Alice took a deep breath, her green eyes drifting over the table settings to the untouched champagne glass from the earlier. "I noticed you haven't sipped wine or champagne all night nor have you danced." Alice's clever observations made Tarrant's heart swell with pride at his intelligent wife. The Hatter noticed that Gavin’s pale face lit up with an amused smile, one of his eyebrows cocking ever so slightly. Mirana’s dark eyes widened as she looked to the full flute before her.

"Well, we were going to make an announcement soon." Mirana answered with a husky voice. She looked around to make sure no one else was too close as she finished her explanation. "Gavin and I are expecting a child." She answered. Alice let out a small gasp of joy, and Tarrant smiled at the thought of a little prince or princess running the halls. He began to think of the little bonnets for the little royalty he would eagerly design at the Queen's request.

"Congratulations." Tarrant finally said, when he had placed his plans away for another day. Alice nodded in agreement. The royal pair smiled in appreciation at their kind words, as Gavin looked at his wife.

"Five months, that's all we need to wait." The King wrapped his arm about his Queen’s shoulders. The affection took Tarrant b surprise, but he was pleased to see the look of pride on the King’s face.

"Five?" Alice nearly choked on her water as she repeated the King’s words.

"Certainly, that's how long a wee one takes to cook." Tarrant looked down to his wife and squeezed Alice's shoulder. Once they were settled and out of Marmoreal, they could take the time to plan their own five months of preparation for a little one.

Alice shook her head vigorously, her hands smoothing out her dress as she brushed away the droplets of water she had spilled. "Not in my world. Five would be such a pleasant number. Where I come from babies take much more time.”

“How much Time should a little one have to wait before beginning their grand life adventure?” Mirana asked with a hesitant smile.

Alice looked over the woman with wide eyes. “They take a good nine. Margaret made my mother suffer for ten because she didn't feel she was ready to come when she was supposed to." Alice said and looked at the couple. "But that's wonderful that you will see your son or daughter more soon in these land. I knew it was cleverer for many reasons."

"We can certainly celebrate a new little one if we are able,” Gavin shook his head “That all depends on if we can defeat Iracebeth by then." He said with a look in his eyes.

"I think her behg hed and talk of it can wait until later." Tarrant growled as he shot the King a warning look. Royalty or not he wasn't going to get his wife's pretty little head wrapped up and worried over something she had no control over. Alice placed a hand on Tarrant's.

"Yes, we shall find out for you next week when we return to Salazen Grum." Alice said with a smile.

Mirana nodded her head and looked at Tarrant pointedly. “Of course, there is more celebrating which must be done. We certainly do not want you to worry about her when you have more pressing matters to attend to.” She answered courteously The Hatter sent her a smile, knowing that Mirana wanted to be as pointed as her husband, but never would be able to with good conscience.

"Well now, we should really get to eating this meal that Thackery so diligently prepared for us," Alice cut the tension by beginning to place her spoon in the soup. Dinner after that went by quickly, filled with small talk and eating.

It wasn’t long until Alice and Tarrant were instructed to rise in order to cut the cake that Thackery had designed for them. The dessert was a little askew and had a small scratch mark of icing missing from the back side, but Alice exclaimed her love for it and Tarrant knew it was appropriate for the pair of them. After all, the couple themselves would always live their lives a little madly. The crowd cheered as the two took hold of the silver knife, splitting into the cake with a shared smile. Tarrant gently allowed Alice to nibble a bit from his fingers; she had to hold back a cough at the cake which had entirely too much salt and butter, but she managed to swallow it all the same. Tarrant did a much worse job of hiding his disgust at the taste of the cake, his eyebrows crossing and his mouth twisting as he tried his best to keep from shouting aloud his repulse.

The couple insisted that the cake could just be looked at, and they would be happy to send guests home with other goodies if it wouldn’t be too much of a bother. The King and Queen looked at one another in puzzlement, but shrugged their shoulders, insisting they would make up for any guest who was truly in want for more sweets. When the hour of bidding goodbye began, Alice hung to Tarrant’s arm as the bid goodnight and thank you for their attendees’ presence and happiness at their wedding day.

Chess was the first to appear before the couple on his way out, taking Alice by the hand kissing it, before looking up at her with his wide signature smile. "All I had to do was marry the Hatter to get that precious hat." The Cheshire cat mused lustfully staring at the headpiece that Alice was wearing. Tarrant shot the cat a look and he winked at the two. "Congratulations and huvrush to you both."

"Huvrush?"

"Happiness and peace for times to come." The cat explained. "You looked lovely today, my dear, even if you couldn't see those magnificent Bandersnatch scars." He looked to the sleeves which covered up the angry red marks. Alice smiled and pulled a sleeve down enough to reveal them. "You are our hero now and long to come."

The cat looked at Tarrant now with a crafty smile. "And my dear Mad Hatter." He said and floated on the groom's shoulder. "While we have many differences, I think you have quite enough pluck for her muchness. You will care for our hero well." Chess offered his support before he smiled and flicked his tail before his body, disappearing into the Evaporating World.

"I think that cat almost tore apart complimenting me." Tarrant comment as he looked at his wife who smiled and nodded. Nivens McTwisp wasn't too far behind in bidding them luck and goodnight.

"Sorry I had to bring you down a dark scary hole in order to get you here, Alice." Nivens began, his voice shaking and clearly filled with remorse, "But I am glad that my foolishness has brought at least happiness." He leaned forward, placing the back of his paw beside his mouth as he whispered toward the new bride, “Even if we thought you were the wrong Alice.” Alice let out a small chuckle, shaking her head and pushing the past away with the swipe of her hand. The white rabbit turned to the groom next. “Tarrant take care of her. Don't let her fall down anymore holes; she may be taken to another world." He said and his little nose wrinkled. "Huvrush and Fairfarren." Nivens exclaimed before he bounded off. The Tweedles came next.

"If luck chooses I hope it enters your house always and forever." Dee said first with a smile.

"And if he doesn't he don't, no how." Dum said next.

"Contrariwise if he does then it is and it shall be." Dee knocked his brother in the stomach.

"Huvrush," The two said together. Dee and Dum each taking ahold of Alice and Tarrant’s hands as they continued their blessing.

Dum began "I hope you get a great big house and-"

"Settle and live happily." Dee finished Dum

"Because that's logic." The two said and kissed Alice on the hand, causing Tarrant’s mouth to light up into a smile at the boys. Thackery and Mally came up to the couple as the Tweedle Twins were leaving the hall.

"Looks like we be havin another celebrator at our party now.” Thackery began. “The Mistress of Tea!" Thackery exclaimed with a jump. Alice smiled. Tarrant couldn't help but give his old friend a hug. "I am glad you found a mad girl, Hatter, I was beginning to worry about you becoming sane." The Hare laughed and laughed. He held a broken tea cup in his hand.

"The dinner was delicious and the cake was the most beautiful and certainly the most scrumptious wedding cake I have ever seen and eaten." Alice fibbed beneath a smile as she gave Thackery a kiss on the bridge of his hare nose.

"Aye, good my lass. It simply didn't want to work but I gave it a good whack and there the cake stood pretty as could be. Just needed a little…convincing." He said the wild look about his eyes. Alice nodded in agreement toward the hare, keeping her smile on her face as she turned to Mally.

"I will keep my promise." Alice placed her hand to her heart as she looked down at the Dormouse.

"You better, I'll be keeping my eye on you." Mally narrowed her eyes as she looked up at the bride.

"Mally, what would Underland be without a brave little mouse like you?" Alice asked, before she gave the dormouse a kiss on the nose. When she had finished, she stepped away from the rodent, allowing her to have a moment with the Hatter. Mally turned to Tarrant and she carried a sad look in her eye.

"Alice is quite the truthful little riddle." Mally said to her old friend. Tarrant picked her up in his cupped hands, bringing her close to his chest before he gave her a hug. "Goodbye Hatter and fairfarren." The mouse squeaked, turning her face away with a grimace before she bounded out of his arms.

The couple watched as the two tea party goers went out the door of the hall, their steps echoing down  the marble stairs. Thackery bounded forward with his usual helter skelter exuberance, but Mally walked with a little less bounce in her step then was normal. Tarrant watched his friendly with a queer look, but he quickly let the idea go, turning back to Alice and more of the guests.

The King and Queen were the last ones to come over to the couple; they stood before the bride and groom, finally caving and taking Alice and Tarrant into warmhearted and friendly hugs. Mirana had a small tear in her eye.

"Have a wonderful evening," Gavin broke the silence, giving Tarrant a firm handshake. "One week, Mad Hatter. One.” Tarrant sighed at the King’s matter-o-fact-ness, realizing that he shouldn’t have hoped the King was wishing him well for well’s sake. “Seven days. Enjoy it."

"And please, make the west wing of Marmoreal your home." Mirana placed her hand on Tarrant's then Alice's.

"Huvrush," The King said and looked at the two with a budding smile, before dropping any look of contentment while he led his Queen to through the side door.

“Such an odd man,” Tarrant observed as he watched the royals slip away. “Ah, never mind,” he turned to smile at Alice, kissing her cheek roughly. Now that the guests were gone they were no longer bound to the banquet hall any longer. He was ready to get Alice in her glory, and in his ready excitement he quickly swept her up off her feet.

"Tarrant!" She exclaimed, wrapping her left arm about his neck and using her right hand to press his top hat against her head so that it didn't fall to the floor.

"Ahre yew rea’y, Mehses. ‘ightopp, teh star’ everything tehgether now?" He asked and she laughed, leaning against the arm that held him tightly about the neck, her feet popping out before her.

Alice kissed his cheek and then whispered."Onward!"

He took off quickly toward the west wing, his new wife in his arms.

 


	25. The Honeymoon is Over

Alice awoke and heard her Hatter snoring contently at her side. She turned on the bed, taking in her surroundings as she came to wakefulness. This was scene she had awoken to every morning for the past week, and it still did not ring familiar to her yet. To be laying abed in no clothing, with the sheets wrapped about her and Tarrant Hightopp’s body tucked in sharply right behind her.

He was still sleeping, lost in his dream world as she rolled over to behold him in the pale morning light. His eyes were shut lightly, their familiar colors less vibrant as he rested. His wild eyebrows arched above his closed eyes as he smiled in his dream, his small gat toothed grin peering out from beneath parted red lips. One of his arms cradled the side of his head, his cheek pressing into his palm. The other bent lazily over his side, the hand resting on the sheet between he and Alice. His pale chest rose and fell evenly as he continued to sleep.

She dared to reach out and touch his still form, still not used to the idea that she could reach out to caress him whenever she desired to. She first touched his long pale cheek, her thumb running along the sharp line of his cheek bone as she rested the fatty palm of her hand against his jawline. Her green eyes took in the curve of his mouth and chin, the shape of his sharp bone structure that made him so very clearly her Tarrant. Next, she ran her fingers through his wild red hair, brushing away small knots which tugged at her comb like fingers stubbornly. His hair was coarse to the touch, easily reconstructing itself where she pulled it. She wondered when she and Hatter were to have children whether they would have her blonde waves or his wild red curls? She hoped that they would have a mix of the two, and that several children would prove several different results.

She longed to shut her eyes to the morning and to curl up against his body. She pressed herself against his cool skin, her breasts pressing into the muscle of his chest as she cuddled up closed to him. She placed her head on his shoulder, her face gently fitting into the curve of his neck. She placed a kiss in the crevice, one so gentle and light that she hoped it would not stir him.

How she wished she had not awoken up to the day it was. The days behind them had accumulated into one a short week, Time racing along at an unfair speed. They had not been as productive as she had hoped they might have been in their Time allotted alone. She was hoping that the two of them could pick the members of their scouting mission, come up with a plan to remove the threat of the Red Queen. Every time she had begun to think about a solution to their royal problem, Tarrant knew where to place an errant kiss; whether it was on the soft skin behind her ear or the valley between her shoulder blades or the curve of the small of her back. Once he had placed one between her legs and she was most shocked, and aroused, by the sensation.

She did not want to think that she had, because it was certainly something never discussed in her social circles back home, but most of this week was not about planning for their life together. The week was spent in understanding their bodies together, most of the hours filled with things that were unspeakable by a lady. But oh, the things he was learning to do to her body to make her wriggle in joy and cry out in pleasure. She was glad she was not in a land where she was told to lie back and think of her monarch; it would have been too hard when she had such ecstasy coursing through her body because of his touches and kisses. If Underland was a place she could express herself freely, she was glad it included even the groans and grunts and gyrations atop a mattress.

Perhaps she could take advantage of such liberties once last Time, before the two of them were fully bound to serve the King and Queen in a full emancipation from a far from extinguished threat. Alice smiled as she pressed her face more deeply into the curve of his neck, kissing the soft skin a little harder. She added a slight nibble for good measure.

She would need to hurry; no doubt the queen would be coming in soon enough to fill them in on the battle against the Red Queen. And it would be rather embarrassing if Mirana entered (or worse, _Gavin_ ) as she was sitting atop Tarrant’s lap, her head tilted toward the sky.

Tarrant did not stir in his sleep, however, and Alice let out a dissatisfied groan. He would not awake with enough energy, what having spent it all last night, anyways, so it would be useless to try to fit a last minute tryst in where it would certainly be spoiled. Alice sat up, her blonde hair spilling over her shoulders as she drew herself to further wakefulness. She winced slightly as she moved to the corner of the bed, her muscles sore from movements she was still learning and her body not quite used to an intrusion and vigor she had been introduced to only a week prior.

With the thoughts of sleep, Alice also pushed from her the thoughts of safety. It was Time now to fully pick up the mantle as Champion; she would face Iracebeth at some point or another just as she had promised Mirana she would. This Time in Underland, Alice was ready to take the old tyrant on. With Tarrant again at her side and with further motivation to keep her safe, she knew there was little that would stop her on her quest to rid Marmoreal, and by extension, Underland, of her enemies.

Alice continued to push herself from the mattress; she gently arose from the bed, crossing the small distance between the poster bed and the window to look out the panes to the sunrise. The awakening sun was just creeping over the distant mountains bringing with it the splendid colors of royal purple and crimson and salmon pink and orange. Though she certainly preferred the sunsets, Alice could not help but acknowledge that even the dawns had their beauty. She pressed her hands against the glass of the windows, her forehead soon following, and she shivered as the cool material pressed against her warm skin.

What it would be like to lock the doors to the world outside them? She entertained the idea once more, her forehead pressing into the window. Surely there were other people that could do battle for Mirana? Surely the oppressed could have their revenge on the bloody red queen? But that would do little good for Alice, as she had promised the White Queen that she would be her Champion once again.

But promising she would be could not keep her from wishing she could live in this careful place, this moment in Time, where it was just she and Tarrant, clothing optional. Where gasps of pleasure and encouragement filled the nights, and laughter and conversation along with the songs of clinking porcelain at tea parties filled the afternoon. This was a slice of nirvana that even her paradise could not provide for her every moment of every day.

Alice opened her eyes once more to look down at the scenery below her, the gardens of Marmoreal far to the east. She was surprised to not see the beautiful manicured gardens of Marmoreal that she had come to love in her weeks of dwelling here, but instead unkempt rosebushes and overgrown shrubbery. True, she and Tarrant had not gone out in their week together, locking themselves away for the precious Time they were allotted to revel in one another, but she was not expecting Marmoreal to have fallen into its version of ruin in the days she did not stand guard.

Upon further inspection, she noticed that it was not just the greens that had fallen out of sorts, but that many of the helping hands were not as cheery and light as she had seen them to be. She watched as several of the servants stood around, clearly angry with one another as their hands pointed aggressively toward one person and then the next. Alice could almost swear they were shouting. They cared very little about the upkeep of the castle and were very clearly focused on the wrongs that were served them.

Alice sighed as she watched the unhappy workers below, knowing that it certainly wasn’t entirely their faults. Like the dog days of summer, all the tension that Iracebeth was bringing to the people of Underland was beginning to show in their strained faces. It was no wonder why they were bickering and fighting amongst themselves. Negativity was like a poison, and if one was not careful, it acted like quick sand, pulling everyone in its wake and smothering them with its wrath.

Alice’s head hung as she knew more than ever that it was Time for her to return to work as the Champion of Underland. Her mind was cleared of the stresses of getting married; she no longer had an event that she needed to keep in mind when she went off to explore Salazen Grum. Her Time of worrying for herself was now passed; it was Time she worried about others. And the first other she knew she had to worry about was the man who slept in the bed behind her. She pulled her forehead away from the window and glanced at her ring laden hand now; a forever reminder that she had promised to care for someone else over herself. It was high Time she made good on that promise as well.

Warmth pressed itself slowly against her bareback, starting at the base of her buttocks until her entire shoulders were incased in the body heat of another. Rough hands made their scratching way along her body, up her arms and over her shoulders, down over her chest until they stopped on her breasts where they pressed against her mounds and pushed her against the heat behind her. A kiss was planted on the back of her neck, wet and hot against her tingling skin, and she knew Tarrant just wanted her to lie back on the bed, to step away from the window and relish her in his last minute. He would kiss her slowly, hungrily, aggressively, his hands searching for homes as he did his best to hold every part of her body again. She shivered against his warm skin, feeling his head press more deeply into her neck. His sideways kisses grazed up the side of her jaw until he could reach no further.

"Good morning, fair one.” His voice was rough from disuse in his sleep. Alice smiled as she melted back into his body, pressing her head back against him. She placed her hands on his as they still clutched her bosom tenderly, kneading her breasts softly.

"Tarrant, you know what today is, don't you?" She spoked, pushing his hands away. Alice turned to him, causing his hands to drop to wrap his arms around her waist. She leaned back into the embrace once more, placing strain on his arms. He looked down at her with glowing green eyes before he leaned forward to kiss her squarely on the month.

"Another day I get to spend with me wife." He answered, not allowing her a moment to answer before he kissed her again. Alice laughed merrily as she playfully pushed him away, a half attempt at getting him to wake to reality and leave behind soft murmurs, loud groans, and the land of pleasure and sleep, when suddenly a knock came on the door sobering him quickly.

"It's day number eight," Alice said under his groan of frustration.

Kissing her one more time, he left her by the window as he went to the giant wardrobe in the corner. He quickly pulled out a pair of knickers and trousers. Shivering against the light breeze that made its way through the room, Alice quickly crossed the room to join him; he handed her a lady’s pair of knickers and a lovely blue dress.

She took the garments in hand, making her way to the privacy screen in the corner of the room, grabbing her long discarded petticoat from the floor as she passed. When she had ducked behind the screen, she dressed as quickly as she was able to without getting herself twisted in the fabrics. On the other side of the screen Tarrant had put on his undergarments and trousers, and was working on buttoning up his shirt as he went to answer the door.

"McTwisp," The Hatter exclaimed, stepping aside as he finished button his cuffs to allow the rabbit in. Alice stepped from behind the screen, smoothing the skirt of her dress before pinning back the top half of her hair. She retrieved Tarrant’s brown and black striped waist coat from where it was folded neatly on a chair, handing it to him as she approached the rabbit and her husband.

McTwisp looked to be wincing as if he had narrowly avoided seeing something he very much wished he would not wish to see. "The King and Queen request your presence in the throne room before lunch." The rabbit said with an uncomfortable sniff. Tarrant looked to Alice briefly, before he turned back at the rabbit.

"Alright, McTwisp, please tell the monarch we will be there." Alice nodded her head. The rabbit twitched his nose nervously, but bounded toward the door all the same

“I hope you week was enough,” McTwisp offered.

“It never would be, not enough Time would be able to satisfy my Alice sized thirst,” Tarrant replied as he watched Alice lead the rabbit to the door.

He paused at the entrance, his beady eyes looking from the wife to the husband and then back again. “It will be good to have your presence back in the castle; so much is going wrong and the Red Queen has yet to even show her face.”

“That is what I’ve feared,” Alice sighed. “Thank you, McTwisp, we will be down shortly.” The rabbit paused as if to say something more, but then shook his head, bounding out the door.

Alice shut it after she saw him bounding down the hall, turning to Tarrant. "It is Time to gird our loins, my dear husband,” she sauntered across the room to join him where he stood. “Let the war begin." She declared with a wry grimace, stepping backwards and allowing herself to collapse onto the bed. Tarrant came and lay next to her, kissing her neck.

"Don't be so certain, perhaps they decided to give us another week," Tarrant tried to encourage her with a smile. He gripped her hand in his, squeezing her fingers tightly.

"Somehow I think it's more about our trip to Salazen Grum than it has to do with further congratulating us for our nuptials." Alice sat up to curl her knees before her, placing her arm on her kneecaps and her head on her arm.

“If it’s war you’re looking for, my fair one, I can assure you I will be by your side the entire fight.” He let go of her hand to run his hand along her back.

She peeped over at him from between the space of her waist and her elbow, a frown crossing her face. "That's where you got the scars that run along your back, isn't it?" She had seen them the night of their wedding, when he had turned away from her to fetch her some water. Long angry scars which stretched from his shoulder to his hip, short deep scars that littered his shoulder blades, small indentations along the lines of his shoulders, all of them telling a story of pain and fortitude.

"What are you talking about, fair one?" Tarrant replied absently, turning his head away from her.

"The scars, all down your back,” she let her arms and legs down, leaning on her hip as she looked over at him with a dubious grimace. “I saw them all this past week, when you did not think I was looking. You have them as angry and red on your back as I have the Bandersnatch scare on my arm. You got them from Stayne, didn't you?"

"Oh, they were nothing but some scratches from the goon, nothing serious, truly." He turned back to her, pulling her down to lay on the bed, wrapping his arms around her as the two lay in silence. Alice looked at him again, determined not to let this go.

"Those are not something I would call nothing, my mad man." Alice insisted.

"Alice, those are long forgotten in my memory.” Tarrant let forth an exasperated sigh, pushing her from his arms so that he could stand before the bed. She watched from her supine position as he went to fetch his outer coat from a coat hanger near the door. “The war was won, so the pains I suffered to get there are not things I constantly keep tally of. They are my efforts toward the defeat of the Jabberwocky."

"They wanted to know where you put me, after you threw the hat across the pond." Alice continued, piecing together what exactly had happened in between his capture and her rescue.

Tarrant shook his head as he went to fetch his hat which lay upon the bureau. "Alice, please, we don't need to talk about this."

"Can you just tell me where you got them then? Let's be honest with one another." She sat up abruptly, her fists in determined balls . Tarrant turned on her, his hat firmly on his head as his eyes flashed a warning orange in her direction.

She could tell when he began, his Outlandish burr thick and growling, that she had gotten him good and angry. "Fine, yeh want 'onesty? I got 'em frehm tha' Stayne an' it was because they wan’ed teh know where yeh were off tah, Alice. Yeh were the on’y chance Underlan' 'ad and I cudnnae let 'em find yeh. I woul’ ne'er ‘ave lived with mehself if they 'ad." He blinked rapidly, turning away from her and rubbing his face vigorously.

Alice immediately felt guilty, falling silent as she realized the repercussions of her coaxing. She shouldn't have pushed for the answer, taking his cursory response for her current response, but her curiosity always did get the best of her.

At the same moment, her heart absolutely broke. It was true, what she had so feared over the weekend when he turned away from her. Poor Tarrant, his back looked like rail road tracks, the way the scars had settled deep and angry red. She could hardly believe that he had done this all for her, without any more motivation than believing that she was the right Alice. She was the Alice that he knew he was as soon as she had arrived at his wonderful tea party. What a crazy, mad, wonderful man who would risk everything for her. Alice could not help return his glare with a smile and warm tears in her eyes.

"Wha' are yeh smilin' at?" He demanded, still angry with her.

Alice jumped from the bed, sprinting the short distance between the two before she jumped up towards him. She knocked him over as she flew into his arms, wrapping one arm about the back of her head while the other rested on his shoulder, her face pressing into his as she kissed him fervently. He kissed her back, fighting for balance in the first few moments, returning with as much passion and heat as she offered when he had steadied himself.

The kiss ended as quickly as it had begun, and when she pulled away from him to look down, his eyes reopened to show that they had changed from the yellow of anger to the green of bliss.

"You shouldn't do that to a fellow, you might make his heart stop." He answered coyly with his trademark grin as he let her to the ground once more. Alice laughed at him, reaching up to touch his cheek tenderly.

"I didn't want to see you angry, my Mad Hatter.” She spoke gently, swallowing back tears at the idea of a separation between them so close to their union. “It's because of you that I am even alive. You went through all of that horror while I was in that very same castle on my masquerade."

"I almost couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you, giant then of course no more the wee girl, sitting in the Queen's throne room.” His green eyes looked to the ceiling as he recalled the girl Um sitting in the Red Queen’s throne room, flirting with danger. “I simply had to distract her so she wouldn't realize it was you, Alice. It was a very silly thing to do."

Alice indignantly wrinkled her nose, crossing her hands over her chest. "Like I kept telling you! I wasn't going to leave that castle without you. Regrettably I had to do that in the end anyways." She conceded with a pout.

"Oh please Alice, you make protecting you very difficult, have I ever told you that?"

"No, no I don't believe you ever have." She reached out to take his hand in hers.

He thumbed the fold between her thumb and her fingers gently. "You always seem to walk right into the traps, my dear silly wife. I shall have to keep a close eye on you now."

"Shall we go down to the kitchen and see what the cook is preparing for breakfast? We can sneak a little bit in before the clock spins around much faster and leaves us at the mercy of the monarchs for lunch.” Alice pulled her Hatter towards the door.

He grinned at her saucily, his eyes waggling as he looked her over. "I would much rather have you for breakfast, but since we've already dressed and we don't have too much time and we'll be late getting our lunch if we do not awake to the world soon, I don't see why not." He pulled her closer; she tripped back into his arms as he playfully gathered Alice into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed.

"You don't have to carry me, beloved." She whispered to him.

"Oh, but you want to know a secret…" He winked at her as he lisped gently. Alice's smile grew wider and she leaned into him.

"Of course I would love to know. In fact I am dying to." Alice answered, leaning her ear close to his red mouth. She loved teasing him this way, so much the more since he knew he could get much closer to her.

"I  _want_  to." He answered. Alice couldn't contain her laugh. So, her battle lost, she stayed in her Hatter's arms as he brought her down to the kitchens.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of reviewers have requested that it's time for me to revisit my naughtier side, and I've also had a lot of requests for a honeymoon scene...so be sure to keep an eye on the tags/my profile for a one shot regarding that! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all your kind words and appreciation. If you have time, leave a review if you can! It's always appreciated! 
> 
> Lydia


	26. The Plan of Salazen Grum

Breakfast passed with more laughter, but also the sobering realization of the life they were returning to. The royal chefs were grim and dour as they cleaned up after a breakfast held by the King and Queen in the hopes of uplifting the less that cooperative attitudes of the serving staff. One of the scullery maids glared at Alice after she dropped an egg on the floor, the innards filling in the cracks of the tile. No matter how many "sorries" Alice offered, the woman held the look of disgust on her face. Tarrant had wanted to shake the grouchiness from the maid, but knew it would do little good and would certainly not solve the problem. He and Alice reined in their giddiness as the two prepared omelets to enjoy before a mid-morning stroll in the gardens.

The tension outdoors did not clear any better; the animosity Alice had witnessed between the gardeners early that morning was palpable. One of the men even turned to her with a growl on his square face. She held tighter to Tarrant's arm as they passed.

"Ain'tcho the Champion?" A bolder gardener approached Alice with a hand held hoe in hand. Alice swallowed as she nodded her head slightly. "Why you be hanging around the castle? Shouldn't you be long on your way to stop the bluddy rehd queen?" The man sneered.

"Your Champion has been attending to matters of her own before she will attend to yours once more," Tarrant stepped before his wife, holding his hand out across her.

"This is not her land." He turned to the gardener beside him with a mocking laugh. "Yet she has a royal grand party and she steals away when she's needed most, and expects us to be _grateful_."

"Lehsen, 'ere," Tarrant dropped his arm away from Alice, but his wife grabbed for his arm.

"Tarrant, it's not worth it," Alice pleaded with him, pushing her way ahead of him to address the unsatisfied man on her own. "I am sorry if you're upset with the way things have been handled, but I assure you that we are about to meet with Queen Mirana in order to talk about how we are going to handle the Red Queen."

"You had best handle her, do you know what she's been doing to our homeland, everything we've tried to rebuild and to claim as our own?" The gardener who had remained quiet chimed in. "Do you understand what everything that is being undone?"

"It was nice of you to save our land once, but you should have exterminated the real monster the first time," the instigator of the entire confrontation said.

"I think it's best we be on our way," Alice looked pointedly at the men, wrapping her arm about her husband's. She turned away from the disgruntled denizens, her footsteps quick as she did her best to escape without further incident.

Tarrant was silent the rest of the walk, and for that she was grateful. She was on the brink of tears, and knew that they would certainly erupt if anyone tried to hold a conversation with her. She was also fuming at the words the laborer had said to her; she had not realized that Iracebeth was as much of a threat and danger when she had slayed the Jabberwocky, else she would have done something about it much sooner! It was unfair for them to blame her for this mess!

Unless it wasn't. And they were right.

* * *

Her mind was turning with the extent of her guilt when the striking of the eleventh hour rang out in the warm summer air. Alice tried to push the thoughts from her mind, knowing she would need to keep her calm and appear decently level headed if she wanted to get anywhere with the King and Queen to prove her point. Tarrant and she had already decided their unorthodox search party, knowing that the people she wished to bring with her were going to cause the monarch pause. It would do little good for her to burst out into exasperated tears while she was trying to convince Mirana and Gavin that she would be the right person to lead a group of inexperienced surveyors into a potentially dangerous land. She had to remain a calm and collected Alice, despite the harsh words from their walk that continued to ring about her head.

Alice and Tarrant paused before the great doors of the throne room, turning to one another to present nervous smiles on their faces.

"Are you ready, my fair one?" Tarrant lisped as he looked down at her, noticing she was feverously chewing her lip.

"I am as ready as I'll ever be, and that is all I can offer," Alice admitted, placing her hands at her sides and burying them in the folds of her dress skirt.

"That is all I can ask for," Tarrant said with the nod of his head.

He leaned forward to kiss her chastely on the cheek, then turned to the doors before them. With an audible deep breath, he grabbed the handles and pulled them open with a great heave. He offered his arm to his wife, who took it graciously, leaning on him as they began their descent to the King and Queen.

The throne room was thick with tension that seemed to curse the entire world, viscous and stubborn, and Alice found her head spinning as she searched for air. Her nerves were pressing at her lungs as she and Tarrant entered. She leaned heavily on her husband's arm as he escorted the two of them up the long teal colored carpet to stand before the twin silver thrones, which Mirana and Gavin sat upon.

"Lord and Lady Hightopp," Gavin stood, greeting the couple into his presence. Alice and Tarrant curtsied and bowed instinctively. The King nodded his head at their show of fealty. "We have called you into our presence in order to discuss who you are bringing along with you on your reconaissance mission to the Red Queen's castle at Salazen Grum. We also will need a list of the supplies you will need for your journey, including food rations and clothing." Gavin lowered himself into his chair, his light eyes looking down at the two before him shrewdly.

"I understand, your Majesty, and we have gathered together all that we would need and whom we would like to bring," Alice answered.

"It was rather a nuisance to have to do that over a spell we were supposed to be resting during," Tarrant could not help himself but add.

Gavin seemed less than pleased at Tarrant's interruption, leaning forward in his seat to look down at the milliner. "I assume you two have had a wonderful week and that you had all the rest that is sufficient. Iracebeth has not been idle in this Time, if our spies are reporting back to our Queen correctly. The REd Queen is moving and some fear she is moving more quickly than we anticipated. In our pause of action, many think we are ignoring the threat. While we know this is not the case, it does not stop the pondering of some of the denizens of Underland.. We are losing the trust of the Underlandians, and that could be our biggest downfall yet."

"They certainly are not respectful of the one who has saved their kingdom once before," Tarrant muttered bitterly.

"Whatever do you mean?" Mirana finally spoke, her dark eyebrows stitching as she looked at her old friend.

"I just received a few...unsavory...comments when we were tightening up the itinerary, your Grace. IT is not anything I wish to dwell on. But we certainly understand the strain that inaction has had upon the people who live here," Alice could not look her old friend in the face. "In fact, I would say the one who has lost the most trust from the people would be myself. I am not an Underlandian, not truly. And I have come here and done nothing,"

"That is certainly not true," Mirana's voice was light and kind as she tried to comfort her once Champion from afar.

"They will not remain congenial to you, Alice, if they feel you have used Underland as a refuge and will not take a stand for it once more." Gavin replied logically. "We need to earn their trust back, and the simpliest way is to assure them that we have not given up on the problem. You will go to Salazen Grum, Hightopps, and you will see that Iracebeth is contained."

"But what if we are not able to?" Alice said and stepped forward, letting go of Tarrant's arm. "What if we were wrong, what if we have underestimated her further than we already have, and she is in Salazan Grum now assembling her small army? Surely a few men cannot stop a massive army, and not one led by the Red Queen!"

"Well, Alice, that is a decision and thought decided upon too late." Gavin answered tersely. Alice jumped back, surprised at his harshness. "We lost weeks due to your wedding and we need to regain them. Had we sent out a search party of pawns as I had suggested earlier, perhaps we could have pulled the infection out sooner, but it seems to be decided that you are once again the hero that Underland, and the Oraculum, has chosen."

"Don' attack my wife like tha'" Tarrant took several steps toward the dais, fists balled up at his waist. His eyes glowed a warning yellow.

"The Oraculum has chosen me again? Will it tell of my outcome?" Alice's green eyes widened.

"Please, let us all be civil." Mirana interrupted, holding her hands out as if to separate a battle that had already begun. "Alice, Tarrant, I think what Gavin means is that we can't look at the past. We need to move forward and decide now what we are going to do. It is too late to ponder over the 'shoulds' and coulds' as they are 'haves' and 'cannots' now" Mirana answered. "As for the Oraculum, Alice, it merely chooses whom it wishes to see stand as its representative. You must decide the outcome as you had to with the Jabberwocky."

"Bloody good that scroll of divination has been for me," Alice groaned, but knew that she agreed with Mirana. She could not focus on what was and what already occurred. It was the Time to take a step forward. "I know that we have not come here to argue with you in the case of the Oraculum or when we should have started resisting Iracebeth," Alice spoke up. "We have to come to present to you our plan for understanding what is happening at the Red Castle. We know who we want to bring along with us, and we wish to allow you to know who we have chosen to assist us."

"And what is it that we have decided, Mrs. Hightopp?" Gavin answered blasely, his dark eyebrows in a knot clearly showing he was frustrated with the entire ordeal. "And what if we have chosen several party members who we wish to join you?".

"Then we can compare notes and I am sure we add a few more to the people Tarrant and I have chosen." Alice wasn't going to back down this easily; she knew who she trusted and she knew who she could work with as wordless and effortlessly as possible, a trait she thought was important on a mission of espionage. Gavin wouldn't be a King if Iracebeth was able to get through and take over Underland again, his head would be floating in a moat somewhere alongside Mirana's. It was Time he listened to Alice and Time he listened well.

"Yes, yes we should, Gavin. Perhaps our great sets of minds have come up with the same list." Mirana put her hand on her husband's elbow, trying to keep peace in her throne room.

"Alright. Alice I want to send you with several blood hounds, the Bandersnatch, twenty of my pawns, thirty of my knights, and several of my rooks."Gavin spoke with authority, smiling down haughtily at the girl before her. Alice was annoyed at his belittling of her. She knew he was as nervous and tense as she was, but she certainly did not appreciate the hostility. "Who do you propose join you on this mission?"

Alice squared herself in front of the monarch, folding her hands behind her back as she began her list. "Well, your Majesties, I would like that Mallymkun, McTwisp, and The Tweedles would join us on our mission. All have proven their bravery and loyalty in the past, and we have worked side by side with them when we saved Underland the last Time she was in danger. I see no need to leave them behind on an even more important mission." Alice began, watching as Gavin rolled his eyes. Mirana looked over, nudging him harshly and scowling at his behaviour. Alice continued on, trying her best to ignore the jab. "I would need Chess, for his handy Evaporating skills, of course, and I will take some of your knights and Bayard. I will probably need the Bandersnatch as well." She said. "Tarrant and I shall lead the group."

"Why on earth would you most of the members of that party when I offer you trained and skilled soldiers?" Gavin shook his head. "Many of them aren't even warriors. McTwisp would faint before you even got there." The King laughed and Mirana looked at him with wide brown eyes, horrified.

"Gavin be polite, these are our friends!" The Queen solded her husband, turning back to give Alice a sympathetic smile.

"We need them, your Highness, because they know their way around Salazen Grum." Alice answered, her mouth hardening into a frown. "Many of the people I have named have spent Time there as prisoners or slaves in the bluddy behg hed's court, and they know all the entrances and exits, the small nuances of the castle." Alice allowed a confident smile to pass her face as she watched the King balk at her reasoning. "If the Red Queen is planning a rebellion that is so secretive that nobody knows what the hell she is up to currently, then she certainly is not planning her attack in her open garden!" Alice's stance was aggressive, but she wanted more than anything for him to take her seriously.

"Alice knows who would know the castle; she stayed at Salazen Grum for several days disguised herself." Tarrant quickly defending his wife.

"Iracebeth is a tyrant, but that doesn't mean she's an idiot." Alice noted, reaching back to grab ahold of Tarrant's hand, in need of a solid ground, else she'd lose her temper in front of the King. Gavin sat back in his chair, his hand stroking his square chin as he thought about it for several long moments. Finally, he nodded his head.

"You may have what you wish for your first expedition, Alice. We aren't starting a war with Iracebeth, as my wife has informed me every morning we have waited, we are merely just trying to see what the old witch is up to." He said with a grimace.

"Alright, your Majesty, your terms sound fair enough now." Alice smiled internally at how much she was using from what she learned from Lord Ascot and his business to get what she wanted. If Alice learned how to do anything on that trip it was to barter.

"Alice, we need you and Tarrant to be ready to go by morning time tomorrow. We have spent enough Time, let us not spend him any longer" Gavin answered with a firm nod.

Tarrant squeezed her hand tighter and glanced at her. Alice nodded her head to him and the Hatter shot his trademark grin at the King.

"Of course, your Majesty. We only need enough supplies for two days." Tarrant explained, having mapped out an itinerary with his clever wife that morning. "A day there, a night, and a day back. I can't imagine we would need much more of Time, especially if we are not inciting any aggression but are merely gathering information." He rocked nervously on his feet as he clearly explained to the monarchs their plan. The King nodded and looked to Mirana.

Mirana addressed the two first."Thank you, my dears, We shall see you bright and early tomorrow." Sh stood to her feet as she dismissed their petition to the court. Alice smiled at her friend who wore a strained smile and tired eyes. She did not immediately follow her husband, who was quickly headed for the doors beyond. Instead she looked the Queen in the eye with concern

"How are you doing, Mirana?" She asked gently. Mirana gave a small smile, placing her hands on her dress skirt to reveal her slightly swollen belly. Alice couldn't believe she was only a month; her sister didn't begin to show until nearly four!

"The baby puts quite an extra strain on my body, but with the right sleeping draughts and enough bed rest, we will be alright. Thank you, Alice, for asking." Mirana smiled gently.

Alice curtsied to her in farewell, turning to run up the carpet to where her husband at paused partway. When she had joined him, she offered forth her hand, and he enveloped hers in his, leading her back the way they came. She followed him closely, walking out the door in stride with the Hatter.

Alice lay in bed she and Tarrant that night wide awake. Sleep seemed to evade her ticking mind, and she dreaded each of the passing _tings_ of the hour bell. She knew she would be useless in the morning if she were tired and had to drag herself about. Her sharpness would be compromised and she would make a mess of everything, surely.

Giving up on the hope of trying to close her eyes and fall back in unconsciousness, she turned to her side to find something else to focus on. Before her now was the window where the crescent moon was sending some light through, peaking in through the gauzy curtains. She smiled at how it looked like Chess's smile, glad that the cat was approved to travel with her. He had agreed when he had been informed that afternoon. She and Tarrant had to hurry about, informing their chosen party that they must ready themselves to leave in the morning. Surprisingly, all had agreed with overwhelming enthusiasm to go, and all assured they would be ready when morning came. She was glad for her friends, despite their quirks and pasts; all were more than happy to help their dear Alice take back Underland from the threat of Iracebeth. She was extremely confident in the party she had picked with Tarrant.

Returning to her thoughts about Chess, she knew he would provide a lot to them, being in the Evaporating World. That cat seemed to know everything there was to about the Red Queen and he most assuredly could provide useful ways to hide in case a greater threat did loom there. Then, of course, McTwisp and the Tweedles knew the castle so well, all three having worked in the castle very closely with the bloody behg hed herself. Alice was certain that McTwisp knew more than the rest of the party combined; he certainly would be a much greater asset than Gavin was willing to give him credit, Though even Alice smiled at the thought of McTwisp fainting on the way there…over and over and over again.

And she had to bring Mallymkun- that was non-negotiable. There was hardly a braver warrior than the fearsome dormouse in all of Underland. The only one with a little more muchness lay beside her. Her brave Hatter, who knew far too much about the underbelly of the Red Castle; where the dungeons were kept, the layout of the turning and twist halls from the throne room to the interrogation rooms. She shuddered slightly at the thought that the scars he bore came about because of her, and their presence gave testimony to his understandings of Salzan Grum.

She turned away from the window now, laying on her opposite side so that she could watch her husband illuminated in the night's light. He slept soundly on the right side of the bed, his right had been draped over her, his left cradled his head. She looked him over, truly observing all of his characteristics, seeing a new plain of how she imagined him in her head; his eyes were closed and she could see the red that always underlined them in the moonlight, his light lashes brushing his cheek softly as eye movements indicated he was in a land far from her. They were still dark, familiar markings that would have seemed odd if she had encountered a man looking like him back home in England.

His hat was off his head as he slept, leaving his wild red hair exposed to her observations. His hair stuck out in even odder angles as he slept, his bedhead far worse than his daily unkempt hair. His sharp cheekbone caught the moon rays at just an angle where he looked determined and powerful, even as he lay slack jaw in the land of dreams. He was the kindest man she had ever had the privilege of know, and she knew that he would never set out to hurt her in any way intentionally. But that did not blind her to the surviving power and fighting strength he did have.

Alice had never seen a more dedicated and courageous fighter than Tarrant Hightopp. She had glanced over at him several times during her fight with the Jabberwocky those years ago; a friendly gesture to be sure her friend was thriving on his own once Iracebeth had removed her proverbial gloves and enlisted her entire army into the battle for Underland. Tarrant had fought for her and himself at Frabjous Day, showing that he yielded quite the incredible sword skill, swinging the heavy claymore with precision and strength. She was glad that she undoubtly had him by her side when the day to face Iracebeth came.

And it would surely come, as much as Mirana wished to deny it. There was no use in stopping Iracebeth by slapping her hand this next Time she was brought to justice. She would need to be taken out for good, the decision of whom should do it would have to be decided when that moment arrived.

She knew that running through the list of what needed to be done was only keeping sleep further from her. She looked back to her husband, pushing all the thoughts from her head and doing her best to just study his features once more. She yearned to wrap her arms about him, have him as her blanket from the cold winds of the world, but she knew that he needed his sleep and it would be senseless to deprive both of them from a good night's rest. Instead, Alice brought her right hand to his face and kissed his mouth gently. He stirred and instinctively grabbed her closer,

Alice was glad for the extra warmth. Her body was tired, leading her to shiver, but her mind would still not stop ticking so. She could feel it along the edges of her mind, creeping in slowly as she felt it when she was a child; was beginning to go mad herself.

Alice pulled the covers about her more tightly, trying to warm her chilled body, and shifted Tarrant ever so slightly. He stirred again and his green eyes opened just a crack.

"Are you alright, my fair one?" He asked in a whisper.

"Oh, I didn't mean to wake you." Alice muttered back, cursing herself for doing the last thing she had meant to.

"Have you been awake?" He sat up slightly, opening his sleep bleary eyes wider so he could look at her.

"Yes," Alice confessed, but tried to brush his concern off immediately. "Oh please, go to sleep Tarrant, I don't want to see you tired tomorrow."

"But then you will be tired and I will be tired for you. Neither of us can win with that logic, can we?" He fought back, blinking several times to return himself to wakefulness. "Why can't you sleep, love?" He asked, moving his hand from behind his head to reach out to stroke her hair.

"I just have a lot on my mind." She answered as she pressed close to him.

"Oh, I know that feeling," His thick eyebrows rose as he smiled at her. "You just have to tell your mind to hush. Just think Quiet. You will be surprised that it works." He instructed her, closing his own eyes as he told her the word that would supposedly make her mind stop its rushing about.

"That sounds impossible, Tarrant," She chuckled at him.

"But it's before breakfast, so it can be your first thing of the day." He murmured, reaching up to kiss her nose. Alice looked down at him.

"I love you." She breathed.

"What was that for?" He cocked his head, a deeper look of concern crossing his features.

"I can't tell you that I love you?" She said with a confused smile.

"Oh no, you can! But not with a look of faraway thought in your mind." He cupped her face gently. She pressed her cheek into the curved palm of her hand, smelling the tea and chemicals that were a familiar scent of his.

"I just love you for accepting my madness."

"There is much madness to be had! But how about trying to drone it out so we can sleep? Close those lovely eyes, my fair one. I will sing to you." He pulled her to the mattress beside him, wrapping his arm about her as he pulled her close, tucking his chin near the curve of her nose so that he could sing softly t her.

"I would like that very much." Alice closed her eyes, nestling into the nook of his body.

Tarrant began to sing a soft, lilting song in words she didn't understand. His voice was beautiful and she found herself slowly forgetting everything else. Her mind soon succumbed to sleep and she slept a dreamless slumber until Tarrant awoke her the next morning.

It was Time for them to get ready, for soon they would be leaving the comfort and safety of Marmoreal to journey north to the ghost town of Salazen Grum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have something special for you naughties! If you check out my page, you'll see I've added a one shot of the honeymoon request a lot of you were asking for. It's called Teacups and Tensions. It's not overly hot, but I hope it's sweet and sexy and something you can enjoy!
> 
> Happy Friday!
> 
> Lydia


	27. The Curious Case of a Nonsense Rat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the weeklong delay in updates! It's been a busy week and I didn't get enough time to work on edits. I did, however, see ATTLG for a fourth time, and I can't wait to start working on a couple more projects! Keep checking back for updates in regards to those!

Tarrant’s arms wrapped tightly about Alice’s waist as they sat astride the Bandersnatch, racing its way across the Red Desert towards Salazen Grum. The Hatter did not particularly wish to ride upon the frumious beast of legend, but he wasn't going to have Alice ride alone while he rode with a knight. Especially as he noticed the dark circles under his wife’s green eyes that morning as they were dressing; she was exhausted from her lack of sleep the night before and the large stress pressed upon her due to this mission. If she needed a cornerstone at any moment in her life, she was in desperate need for one today. So Tarrant interlocked his fingers about his wife and held onto her with a fierce grip that signaled he would never let go. 

As the group raced across the desert, Tarrant took a moment to look about the espionage party. Many of their friends rode behind them, either perched upon horses or settled behind and on the small troop of knights Gavin had sent to escort them on their way. His dear brave friend Mally was on the first knight leading the charge behind them, perched on the horse's head so that she could better see when they would approach Salazen Grum. She gripped tightly to the headband of the horse’s bridle, perched in a crouching into the wind, her tattered ears flapping in the wind. Behind Mally and her knight, McTwisp was nervously strapped to a knight, his red eyes blinking in panic as he clung to his binds, assuring he was not going to be separated from the horse and rider, his nose twitching anxiously. The Tweedles were at the back of the group, each on a separate pony, both riding on their own. A knight rode at each of their sides, keeping the squabbling boys on course and not veering off into the uninhabitable wasteland to the left and right. Of course, Chess needed no help in being transported. He appeared to and fro along the path, mocking the travelers with his easy of travel. Occasionally he would appear on the rump of a horse, lunging about with his signature sharp grin stretching across his face. The knights were quickly tiring of the cat, but his dear friends were used to his antics and ignored his taunts.

Tarrant looked down at Alice, whose body was pressing more heavily into his chest as the journey continued. She had decided not to wear a hat upon her journey, and the sun bore harshly down onto her face. Surely the heat was making her drowsy, combined with her poor sleep, and he hoped that she would be able to stand and remain alert when they finally reached the bluddy castle.

Gently Tarrant nuzzled Alice’s neck, kissing her warm skin and receiving a lip full of Alice swea in return. It was salty and sweet, sheening the back of her neck. He let go of her with one of his hand, brushing her thick hair from her neck to allow the perspiration to evaporate. Then he pulled her closer to him, her hair blowing against the side of his face, no longer trapped between their bodies. He liked being intwined with her because he could smell her hair. It was a particularly nice smell, not far from tea and earth. A very dignified scent for Alice. Alice turned her head slightly to glance behind him.

"Are you alright, Hatter?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"Of course I am, are you?" He asked and she nodded, though a shadow under the curve of her lip suggested that perhaps she did not believe he was as well as he assured he was. 

The Bandersnatch bounded up a large dune, his lurching uneven gate rocking the two on his back as he used his might to heave his body over the embankment. When he had reached the apex, Tarrant let out a  gasp as the twisted crumbling view of Salazen Grum came into view. He gently pulled on the Bandersnatch’s furry back, signaling to the beast that it would be best to slow down,  and Tarrant directed him to a stop when the creature had reached the base. The knights soon thundered over the mountain, their horses wet with sweat. They pulled up beside the Bandersnatch with weary and worried snorts, some of the horse’s eyes were rolling as the knights fought their bridles for control and calm.

"Are we ready to move forward?" One of the knights cried out among the eager army.

He was not quickly answered as all took a moment to truly look at the obstacle that lay before them.  The Hatter stared down the castle, crouching over the Bandersnatch’s round head to really take in the dismal sight of a place he once had been held captive. When he had mustered his muchness, he turned to look back at Alice. She had a frown upon her pink lips, but undeniable determination was set deep into her green eyes eyes.

"Let's go see what the bluddy behg hed it up to." Alice agreed, wrapping her arms about Tarrant and  lurched forward, sending him into the back of the the Bandersnatch’s head. 

The beast burst forth into a frenzied gallop toward the twisted and spiraled gates of the crimson castle. Tarrant felt his heart racing in his ear as the beast closed the gap between the desert and the fortress; the creature bowing its head before ramming into the gates closed to the outside world. Tarrant looked back at the wrecked metal, hoping that this did not ruin the element of surprise the group was trying to maintain. But there was no stopping the beast; the creature did not slow down until they had already entered the walls of the great place and were standing about the front most courtyard. The bandersnatch came to a screeching halt, jarring Tarrant who held tightly to the creature’s foul smelling fur so as not to be thrown from its back. 

He was glad to slide from the back of the beast that had now collapsed to the ground panting in exhaustion. He turned behind him to help Alice slide down from her position behind him, she gripped his arms tightly as he lifted her from the creature’s side to the ground below in an exaggerated twirl. When he had helped his wife down, the Hatter turned to inspect the castle that they had now entered without a second thought. 

Tarrant was surprised at how quickly the castle had fallen into ruins; the giant red walls were beginning to crumble due to ivy overgrowth and neglect, patches of the grass were brown and crumbling while the hedges were beginning to take over other parts of the lawn. The crawlers and ivy that had once adorned the castle now hung from the brick and mortar like patches of hall. The place overall looked thoroughly abandoned and Tarrant could feel a sinking feeling in his stomach that perhaps they had been wrong all along. Perhaps Iracebeth and her men were not here, perhaps the rumors of a coup were as stagnant as the remnants of this castle.

Tarrant looked over to his wife who was inspecting the walls of the castle as he had, her green eyes running along the lengths of the wall before sweeping over the general disarray of the garden. She turned to Tarrant with a frown as the knights caught up to the pair, their horses trotting past the torn apart gates and into the courtyard where the Hightopps stood. As soon as the horse she rode upon came to a halt, Mally scampered down to the ground to join them as fast as her little legs would allow.

"It doesn't seem as frightful as it did the first time." Mally muttered as she looked about the buildings, her small mouth hanging open in surprise as she beheld the decay.

"Are you sure about that?" Alice inquired as she returned in the direction from which they had come.

Tarrant and Mally followed her with puzzled expressions on their faces, watching as Alice came to a stop at the beginning of the moat, avoiding standing on the drawbridge that had been rusted open and allowed the party to infiltrate the castle with ease. She looked pointedly down at the ditch before her, Tarrant joining her in her inspection when he reached her side. He knew immediately what she was meant. The moat, while drained of its blood filled water, was still filled with the hundreds of heads of Iracebeth's victims.

"Oh my," McTwisp said with a sniffle, the white rabbit hopping up gently to inspect what his friends had gathered about.

Tarrant watched as the party began to gather about the moat, looking down with drained faces and disheartened frowns at the testimony to the death and disaster that had taken place behind these castle walls. McTwisp gently hopped away from the mass grave as the knights began to line along the waterway. Tarrant shook his head; this was not the way to begin an expedition. All was certainly not hopeless. They were going to gain a victory not only for Mirana and Gavin, but for all of Underland. For those who were living, those yet to live yet, and those whom Time had put to rest. 

"Downal bluddy behg hed!" Tarrant exclaimed, his fist held high, trying to encourage the explorers.Some gave out echoes of his battle cry, but all remained respectfully quiet, still taking in the sight of the carnage before them. The Tweedles were the last to waddle up to the mass of people and bodiless heads, arms linked together..

The round boys quickly looked over the edge of the moat, their white cheeks going deathly gray. "I don't think I like this place, no how." Dee moaned and began to bite his fingernail.

"But if the Queen is in here, she is." Dum tried to encourage his twin.

"Contrariwise, if she isn't she ain't." Dee argued with his brother.

The group fell silent again as they were taken hostage by the sight before them. Tarrant tapped his fingers nervously against his leg; this was not the idea they should be focusing on. Looking back at the dead would not return them to life. It was now that they had to fight for the living. 

It was finally his wife who spoke up, her trance on the images before her broken suddenly. She turned to the mob that had gathered behind her, holding up her hands as she shook her head. “Please, we do not need to dwell on this a moment more. Let’s head back to the courtyard, there we can impliment the plan that the royals and us Hightopps think is best suited to being victorious here.”

Tarrant quickly followed his wife who began to split through the people. Slowly the men and creatures began to follow her in waves, until all were gathered in the front courtyard of Salazen Grum, gathered in a circle around Alice who had taken charge. Tarrant stood at her side, his arms crossed as he waited for his wife to give the instruction. She was looking about the men before her, her mouth twisting into a small pout as her eyes bounced from face to face.

"Right,” Alice began once she had collected herself. “We need to split up if we have any hope of covering this ground in a day before we are to return to Marmoreal. I think staying in groups of twos and threes would allow us to become as small as we are able without risking personal safety." Alice commanded. The knights and creatures nodded their heads in agreement, each looking to one another as if ready to assign themselves partners. Alice had already beaten them to the quick.  "McTwisp and Mally, you two are the smallest,” she began to pass out her assignments. “Please start checking out the castle’s back passageways and cracks in the wall for any sign of activity." Alice looked to the mouse and white rabbit before her McTwisp began to breathe heavily.

"’Ow come I get stuck with the nervous rabbit?" Mally asked indignantly.

"So you can give him your muchness!" Tarrant said with a smile.

"Indeed," Alice nodded her head, sending her husband a look of thanks for quelling Mally’s stubbornness. Next she turned to the twins. "Tweedles, I think you should bring a knight and look into all the chambers and bedrooms of her courtiers. Perhaps there is a map there with a secret passageway or a safe room we are all oblivious to." The Tweedles smiled, turning around to take the oblivious knight who stood behind them by the hand. 

Chess wound about Alice's shoulders now, greeting her his classic grin. "What will you have me do, oh Alice our leader?" He asked blinking his turquoise eyes.

"Oh, go off and do something Chess like." The Hatter said crossly, a scowl crossing his mouth as the cat laughed mockingly.

"Do tell me what something Chess like is." The cat responded, flicking his tail with apt amusement. Alice sighed and rolled her eyes at the cat, wishing he wouldn’t tempt her husband to argument.

"It's called being slurvish and two timing-" Tarrant turned on the cat, his fist raised as if to show Chess he would love to show him a piece of his mad mind.

"Man and Cat!" Alice cried and held her hands up. "If you would please place aside your quarrels for the moment so that we can focus on the larger one,” Alice looked at her husband crossly, and he shrank back a bit, though his eyebrows were still crossed in displeasure. “Chess, you are the only one who is going to be able to get into the locked places of the Queen without giving away that we've been prying." Alice explained.

“You need a little help from my Evaporating skills? Say no more words, Alice, I should be glad to lend my assistance.” Chess concluded with a grin before spinning about the air and disappearing with the flick of his tail.

“I am glad he’s off to something useful,” Alice muttered under her breath. Finally the woman turned to the knights remaining, a handful or so left waiting for direction. "You all have horses, so it is probably best for you to check around the perimeter; if someone has been here recently there should be prints of some sort right?" Alice posed the question.

"Yes that would make sense your lady." The head knight, Aleron, bowed. “We shall set off immediately,”

“Good,” Alice nodded her head. "Tarrant and I will search the throne room and other public venues." She concluded, looking to her husband who nodded.

"We will meet here at brillig. It will give us a several hours apart before we should report all together and be sure all are safe" Tarrant said and stood up next to Alice. “If someone sees that meddlesome cat, please inform him that we wish to see his mangy body at that hour as well,” Tarrant looked over to Mally and McTwisp. The dormouse winked, nodding her head.

“I’ll be sure to pass the message along, Tarrant,” Mally assured her friend.

“And do be sure to be decently polite to him,” Alice interrupted. “We are here to stop enemies, not make new ones, right Tare?” Alice’s eyes rolled her eyes towards him. He shot her a half grin.

“Of course, dear!”

"Alright, if anyone finds anything of great importance or danger shout a good Frillag!" Alice instructed, borrowing the Underlandian term. Chess appeared instantly, his eyes focused on Alice with surprise.

"What ho! An Underland word? Alice you never cease to surprise even me!" Chess said with a purr of delight, before turning once more and disappearing.

"Alright everyone, let's bring down this bluddy red kween." Tarrant heard himself slip slightly into his accent as he sent the search parties forward. 

Each of the grouping set on their decided way. Before long it was Tarrant and Alice who remained in the courtyard.

"Lead on, my fair one!” Tarrant relied enthusiastically to his wife. She nodded her head tensely, reaching toward her dress pocket to pull forth a small dagger she had tucked away And with a final glance toward the direction of Marmoreal, Alice entered the main hall of the castle. Tarrant quickly followed behind.

 

The throne room, once pristine and bright, was now covered in layers of dust and smelled horridly musty. Its blood red curtains were closed, though there was a thin slice where the two did not meet so a small beam of sunlight was able to make its way into the dark room. Otherwise the hall was dark and dismal, finally matching the state of the monarchy that had reigned in these halls. Alice coughed lightly as she walked in, waving her hand in front of her face to expel some of the dust away from her airways.

"Well, nobody's dusted in here at least,” she mused as she strode forward to the curtains, throwing them open to let the sun in. Thousands of dust floaters were unsettled from their resting place, swimming through the light of the air, causing Alice to fall into a coughing fit once more. Tarrant blinked at the light which now silhouetted the shape of Alice who stood looking out the window and out into the courtyard.

"I don't think anyone's been here." Tarrant agreed as he looked at the floor, the only footprints were those of he and Alice, the rest of the floor was covered in a thick layer of dirt dust. It was too deep for anyone to be able to cleverly cover their footsteps without detection. "At least not for awhile, the dust is too thick." He paused for a moment as he approached his wife, bending down near a small footprint that stood out in the dust. It wasn't as dark as those around it.

"What is it?" She said and came to his, placing her hands on her knees as she bent at her back.

"I'm not sure; it looks like it could be a beast of some kind." He knelt closer. "I'd almost say it was cat like." Tarrant looked at the small padded paw print, small claw indentations floated above the man foot.

"A leopard?" Alice suggested as she went from looking at the print to him. "That's what Iracebeth was riding when she interrupted Mirana's-" 

"It appears too small to possibly be a leopard." Tarrant interrupted Alice’s suggestion. His lip curled out slightly as he concentrated harder and shook his head.

A series of noises that came from behind one of entrance doors, causing Alice to let out an audible gasp and Tarrant to fall backwards onto his rump with an  _ umph _ . He quickly scrambled to his feet, his hand stretching out to press Alice back behind him. He glanced back to see that her green eyes were wide with surprise, but she shrugged all the same. Tarrant nodded his head in understanding that she might not know what it was, but it wouldn’t hurt to check it out. He slowly began moving towards the farside of the room.

As he crept slowly over the floor, Tarrant reached into his pocket and pulled out a hat pin, keeping his hand at hip level in case he needed to pull out his small sword which was strapped to his side. He heard Alice followed behind him her breaths barely audible, but unmistakable to him nonetheless. He looked back to Alice who now had her dagger in hand as she followed him on their venture toward the noise. Suddenly, the door on the other side of the hall slammed, causing Tarrant and Alice to turn, weapons raised, toward the new distraction.

"Which one do we choose?" He whispered to her, looking for direction once more. Alice began to make her way toward the further door that had slammed, her dagger held tightly in hand.

"Go after that one! I'll figure out what is going on in this hall." She shouted back to him before flying open the door and running through in pursuit of the culprit. 

Tarrant frowned sharply, almost turning on his heels to run after her and neglect her commands so that he stayed by her side. He didn't want to separate more than they needed to, especially chasing after some unknown assailant, but he knew she was right. There would be better luck splitting once more to go after the two sources of noise instead of pursuing the wrong one and allowing a potential danger to get away though the other. Tarrant let out one more groan of frustration, not wanting to leave Alice to the elements, but he took off running the direction they had originally started toward. The door was already half ajar from being disturbed previously, and he threw it open in his haste, sending it slamming against the wall.

"Now he's sure to know I am after him," Tarrant muttered to himself, looking every which way in an attempt find a trace of where the creature had run off to. 

Tarrant started out into the castle hallway once more, hoping that the creature or being had not gotten too far away in their moment of decision. He slowed to a jog, scolding himself for running forward blindly; he needed to be smart and clever, as he had been when he led the revolution. It would not do to go about hastily and missing cleary clues before him. He slowed to a walk and began to observe the floor before him. 

The hallway had been nearly as dusty as the throne room. It was clear which print were he and Alice’s, they were headed in the opposite direction and were practically one atop the other. The dust gave away the whereabouts of the stowaway as wel; little paw prints scampered up the hall and around the corner. Tarrant smiled in victory, glad that he had finally had the presence of mind to take a moment to look at the logic right before him. 

He quickly followed the prints down the hall wondering what creature’s they could belong to; certainly nothing too ferious or terrifying, he hoped. At the very least they were not a big animal’s. The prints were in fact so similar to Mally's that he thought for a moment that maybe he could be trailing her. But certainly she wouldn't have scampered away; she would have boldly entered the room boasting to him and Alice of what she had learned. Mally would not have led him on a wild hunt through the halls and away from the important information they needed to gather

As Tarrant continued to follow the clues laid out before him, he began to notice the footprints starting to crisscross each other. Either the rodent was confused or there was more than one. He silently hoped it was the former and not the latter, not entirely knowing what he was up against. For all the Hatter knew the small creature could have jaws ready to pounce and do serious harm. The thought gave the Hatter more caution and, as he proceeded forward, Tarrant held his hat pin in hand in the case that something jumped out at him.

The prints went on longer than he thought that would. He followed them slowly into what had once been the Queen's royal bedroom, quite surprised to what he found in there. The room was old and smelled of musty books and old potions, a smell that took him by heady surprise as he entered. Tarrant had to stand in the doorway a moment, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness.When they had grown used to the limited lighting, he was truly able to see the chaos that ensued. The rest of place was in total disarray; bedsheets and pillows strewn here and there, glass vials broken on the ground, pieces of glass lining the tile floors. He gingerly stepped over a shattered ant farm as he went to the midst of the room, looking for what had led him there.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the creature scamper across the bookshelf making way for the door. Tarrant quickly sent his hat pin flying ahead of where the rodent scampered, and the pin landed with a loud _ thump  _ in the far wall. A cry of despair came from among the books, causing Tarrant to smile as he knew that he had captured whatever had tried to trick he and Alice. Tarrant swiftly crossed the distance  to see what he had caught for himself, and was repulsed to find a giant black rat unflatteringly dressed in one of the old frog suits the Red Queen had her amphibious servants wear. He was caught to the wall by the lapel of the ill fitting costume, tangling himself further in the fabric as he tried to wriggle free and escape.Tarrant had fixed him to the wall with his hat pin.

"And who are you?" Tarrant said with a proud smile, grabbing the rat by the scruff of his neck. 

The rat hissed and scratched at him, writhing as he tried one last grab for freedom. The Hatter's mouth dropped in abhorrence at the frumious creature, but quickly threw a handkerchief over the creature to catch it up and keep it harmless in the fabric.

"I have nothing that you want," The rat replied huskily and Tarrant shook his head.

"Well I insist you come along with me, my ugly little friend and we shall decide if you have something to offer or not." Tarrant reached into his waistcoat pocket pulling out some string. 

He quickly tied the creature up, snout and all, and tucked it into his bag. The nonsense rat struggled for a bit, but then finally gave up realizing resistance was futile, lying very still. 

Tarrant began a further search around the Queen's quarters, noticing that several books had been strewn about the floor along with the bed clothes and the broken glass. There lay little dust on the book covers and Tarrant grinned as he realized that someone had been here very recently and was looking for something very important. It had to be a book or some type of literature from the looks of what had been recently ransacked.

Upon further observation  of the desk in the far corner he found several crudely drawn maps of the Outlands with a few words scribbled on the worn canvas here and there. Most of the phrases were absolutely nonsense, which was tremendously appropriate and helpful. For who knew nonsense better than he? He took the maps and notes and tucked them into his satchel that he had carried with him in the event he found anything of use. Finally, he paid some attention to Time. He was drawing short, and Tarrant would need to hurry if he wanted to find anymore clues. 

He quickly left the Red Queen’s bedchambers, following his dust prints in the opposite direction, winding his way back to the throne room. He had better find Alice and her catch of the day if they hoped to get anymore searching done before brillig.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know Nonsense Rats actually exist in our world. Yeah. Now you do. They are endangered though, the must all be migrating back to Underland


	28. You Choose the Next Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the complete delay in updating. I have been working a near full time job AND I'm pursuing my Master's and one of my classes is finishing up, so I did not have a lot of time for non-school related paper writing. Thank you so much for bearing with me. I know I owe some of you thank yous and answers to your questions! 
> 
> Lydia

Having left Tarrant behind to pursue the other door in search of the escapee, Alice raced forward through the door she had selected and down the hall after the sound. The taps of her heavy footsteps echoed in the empty corridors as she quickly moved, giving no second thought to making noise in her pursuit. Every few moment she would pause in her running to tilt her head, straining to listen, which gave way to a scratching of claws on the marble floor further up the hallway. She would then give chase once more, willing herself to move as quickly as she was able.

She pushed her legs to run faster and harder, her muscles burning beneath her and her heart racing, her breaths heavy as she struggled for air, her lungs burning in her chest. She was glad for her sturdy boots as she continued her running, her skirts flying out behind her, whipping quietly in her self-created wind. She ducked her head and kept running straight forward, reminding herself that as soon as she found the culprit, she could not only stop the chase, but she would be one step closer to a forever rest in Underland.

Alice let out a cry as she skidded to a halt, brought to a stop by the end of the hallway. She now stood at a dead end, a small oval alcove with mirrors on the wall from floor to ceiling. A thumping sound echoed in the small chamber, causing her to jump. She spun around, realizing that she had been caught in a trap; a fourth wall slid down from the ceiling, blocking her inside the room.

Alice's chest continued to heave, though she had caught her breath from her exercise. Fear now clutched her throat as her green eyes widened, desperately searching for the danger she had so willingly walked into. Her hand slid down her side to grab hold of the hilt of her dagger, which she clutched with white knuckles. She was glad for the little amount of protection, but not knowing how big the beast was or whether it had claws or teeth, Alice wasn't sure how beneficial it might be in the long run.

Her head began to spin, and she realized she need to take control of the situation or she would be of little use or fury when it came to defending herself. She paused for a moment, taking a deep in a deep breath, her chest rising with the inhale, but she allowed herself to expel the air in a smooth exhale. She took several more calming breaths, slowing her heart rate as she looked about the room cautiously. When she had control of her breathing, she began to inhale more shallowly in order to keep herself from being detected. She may have tripped the trap of her own accord and the creature might not even know she was there. There was little use in revealing she was a sitting duck.

The vision of herself standing with a wide stance in her tea dress, her dagger sheath strapped about her waist and her arms held before her, gripping the weapon fiercely, was all she could see in the room. The fourth wall had not been kind to her as it, too, was covered in a floor-to-ceiling mirror, she had quickly lost track of which were the permanent walls and which was the false in her spinning. The full model reflection of her and her spinning round and round the room began to play with her mind. The mirrors seemed to be closing in on her and she was fighting every bone in her body not to give into panic and dismay. She closed her eyes, trying desperately to think what Tarrant might do in this situation.

Another clanging sound filled the small room, snapping Alice's eyes open as she quickly searched for its source. Anger, that was what her husband would resort to. It might not be the best emotion, but certainly it would be a better one than fear and anxiety. She began to focus her frustration on the invisible foe who was playing with her by remaining hidden. Where was the blasted creature anyways?

It was not trapped in here with her, with all these mirrors she certainly would have seen it. But the clanging sounds she had followed and the last one she had heard had come from this room. There was no way it could have escaped so quietly if it _had_ been trapped in here with her and she had somehow missed it in her panic. Alice stepped forward to place her hands against the cool crystal surface of the mirror, her palm pressing flat against the glass.

She began to run her hand along the long walls, looking for some sort of mechanism that could trigger her release. She moved slowly, her fingers working diligently to look for any out of place grooves or dents she could push against to trip the wire. She was about halfway done, plagued by distant banging that occurred from all the walls of the room, distracting her groping for a trigger.

She let out a scream when after several tense moments of fervent search, when suddenly the creature dropped down on her from above. Alice hissed as a set of claws raked across her hand as she stumbled backwards away from the apparition, struggling to maintain her balance in her fright. She shook her hand, wincing from the pain as she regained her footing, bracing herself to face the unknown foe that had decided to show itself to her at last.

When Alice looked across the room she immediately took in the sight of a very large, very angry looking wild cat, a scar running across his eye. His sharp, Cheshire-like smile looked over at her cruelly, a permanent sneer across his feline mouth. He flicked his tattered ears as he narrowed his yellow eyes, rising from his haunches to step toward her.

 _He must be where the footprints came from,_ Alice surmised as she looked down at his paws. She frowned as she realized that his feet would be much too large to leave behind such tracks. _I've just had the rather misfortune of encounter him all on my own._ She groaned internally.

She did her best to not cower as the feline slowly began to make his way to where she stood, her hand dripping with blood but clutching the dagger nevertheless. The cat snarled and hissed at Alice, lashing his great claws out every so often to force her back, a twisted laugh echoing from his throat every time she had to succumb and move out of his way.

She had done her best not to give up ground, but he had more suitable weapons than she did and she could do nothing but back away or be shredded further by his sharp claws. Alice was horrified when her back became cold and she realized she had reached a mirror; there was no place to go further back. She looked both ways for escape, her hands shaking as she held the dagger out before her. The cat's sneer turned into a pleased smile as she walked toward her, his emaciated frame rippling with chuckles as he toyed with his prey.

"Who are you?" Alice demanded, an undeniable tremor filled her command.

"Does it matter?" The cat snarled and laughed at the same time. He settled onto his haunches, flexing his claws in and out of his paws, mocking her with his advantage. He flicked his ears lazily, his eyes narrowing on her once more

"What do you want with me?" Alice tried to muster her muchness, hoping that perhaps if she delayed long enough a member of the search party might discover her. She did not like the way the cat stared at her, despite her bravery he made her unusually nervous and jumpy.

The cat's stare tightened on her, his yellow eyes looking deeply into her green ones. Alice wanted to look away, she felt a burning warning in her stomach signaling her that if she did not look away now she would surely be caught and she would regret it. But every moment longer she looked into his gaze the more oddly comfortable she came. She began to develop the desire to talk, to explain away why she was here. He began to morph into a trusty confidant, someone who might be able to help her search. It surely couldn't hurt to just tell him a _little_ bit about their journey.

"I was just looking around the castle because I've always lived near it and-"

"Let me guess, you wanted to admire the lovely architecture?" The cat howled in laughter as he took to his feet once more, swaying toward Alice. The woman planted her feet, dagger in her right hand as some of the comfort she had previously felt began to dissipate.

"I am from around here, a resident of the Outlands, and I wanted to see if there was anything here that would be of worth to me and my family…" Alice gripped the dagger, swallowing with effort as she began to spin her lie.

"Spare me the tall tale, little girl," the cat rolled his eyes. "I know just who you are, Alice Kingsleigh. You are the girl who upset the balance." He ran a pink tongue across his very sharp looking teeth, spreading his paws before him to reveal his dagger sharp claws once again.

Alice realized the mistake she had made in trying to lie. Of course he would know who she was, she was not a girl who came to Underland without procession and pomp. She was sure that even the people in the Outlands must know who she was. And if he was not on her side, she certainly was trapped like a mouse caught by…well, by a cat. Alice tried to keep her trembling out of control, trying to muster her strength for a fight for her life if it came down to it. The cells in her body were screaming out for Tarrant, wishing him to come find her.

She decided to engage him further, in the hopes that chatter might buy her more time. "Well, it's nice that you know who I am, but I don't believe we've met."

"Why do you look so scared Alice?" The cat flicked his tail back and forth, setting one paw in front of the other, inching closer towards her. Alice held her dagger out further, wishing it was the Vorpal in her hand.

"I was just told that one should be wary with strangers." She answered and took a step forward, her first offensive move of the exchange. Two could play at a game of intimidation.

"Oh Alice, Alice, Alice." The cat shook his head, a tone of scolding in his voice. "Always following the rules and doing what others told you. Because the others at Marmoreal told you that the Great Red Queen was a tyrant." The cat stepped closer, only a few paces remaining between he and the blonde woman before him. "All those lies from her terrible sister. What are all the things the terrible White Queen has spun for you, dear Alice? That Iracebeth has ruined so many innocent lives? That she is unfair and childish in her trials and punishments? How do you know these lives were so innocent, oh Alice?" The cat laughed, as if dismissing all of the things Alice herself had witnessed in her previous care.

Alice's anger began to rise. A true anger she was not feigning to cover her terror. How dare this cat assume that she couldn't think for herself? Did he think she was such a fool she would agree to any thing proposed to her? Did he think she risked her life against the Jabberwocky mindlessly, as if she was some puppet to be manipulated? Quickly her fear of the cat before her began to fade, replaced by anger and disgust. It was most likely all talk and no battle she thought (and hoped), as she looked down her arm to the nasty scratch that laced through and around her fingers. He might be able to wound her, but her certainly would not have the power to destroy her.

"I can see with my own eyes what was happening in the Queen's castle." Alice growled, her fury radiating from her body.

"Ahh but you only saw half of the story." The cat lay down before her, presenting himself as gentle and friendly. "What about Iracebeth's old king who was going to leave her for her wretched sister, the filthy seductress? Did Mirana leave that portion of the tale out?" He stretched out, flexing his claws once more to show them off. "Or what of Iracebeth's attempts to make Underland a better place? She tried so _hard_ to make this place safe for all citizens of Underland. That nasty Resistance group was nothing but terror and chaos. She was doing her best to maintain _order_."

"Killing whole families and sending heads flying is not my definition of making anything a better place." Alice retorted, her eyebrows knitting in anger. The cat responded with laughter"Stop it." His mocking laughter grated against her.

"Don't be silly, girl. Those families were destroyed because they were against our building a greater Underland." He said with a grin. "I never recall the Red Queen taking off my head."

"She sure wanted mine." Alice fumed.

"Oh, but Alice, you were helping that mad old Hatter and his cohorts in their plot to overthrow such a peaceful monarch." He smiled and rolled on the ground. Alice froze as she watched him, carefully watching his muscles tighten and loosen, bracing for him to pounce. "You know they just wanted you back so that you could be their pawn?" A look of pity crossed his face. "Oh Alice, you were just the catalyst for the war against Iracebeth, someone they could use. That's it Alice, they used you. They probably still are. You aren't a free thinking girl here in Underland, you are as used and played as you are in your own world." The cat flicked his tail and purred loudly, a frown crossing his sharp teeth and his yellow eyes softened. Alice brought her hands to her ears.

"No, no! No they aren't using me, I came to Underland…" She insisted, trying to remember the horrors she had seen in the queen's castle. Trying to remember the friends she had come to love and know, friends that would not misuse her.

The cat continued in his temptation to look at it all upside down. "All on your own, Alice? Or did someone pull you by the hand." He licked his paw. "I didn't think girls fell through rabbit holes for fun in your world."

"They didn't…I mean they don't" Alice said and closed her eyes. _Focus, Alice, he is trying to get into your head._

"You were just the savior they needed at just the right time. They were ever so frustrated that you had forgotten all about our little Underland. But they had time enough before you were to be played in the Frabjous Day. They were all trying to Checkmate Iracebeth." He said with a smile and crept closer across the floor towards Alice. "They had their knights and they had their rooks but it took you, Alice, you. You were nothing but a mere pawn, but you were threat enough to take down Iracebeth and checkmate her. Because the White Queen fooled her into taking out her own King." The cat was inches from Alice's face.

The blonde girl shook her head violently, closing her eyes tightly. "No!" She cried, holding her hands over her ears, but his voice still seeped through.

"That doesn't seem like a very honest way to play." His voice was soft, warm. It pushed at Alice's mind, pressing against something that clicked.

Alice's eyes opened to look at the face of the cat before her. Maybe he was right. Hadn't she been told since the first day she got back to Underland that she was expected to be there for the Frabjous Day? They all were upset when she didn't remember anything, calling her the wrong Alice and wishing to send her back, leaving her on her own when she had gotten separated.

 _But it can't be true, they would have had no reason to welcome me back when I returned once more!_ Alice tried to reason as she shook her head.

The cat smiled cruelly as he looked at her, his yellow eyes boring into her mind once more. "How many of them took advantage of your feelings, Alice? Guilt. Did they tell you about their families that were destroyed, the rebels we held in our dungeons that were oh so innocent? Did they use your sympathy for their poor wretched resistance? Your muchness, telling you that because you didn't remember that you were the pawn to take down the old Queen, that you had lost that muchness you so thought you had?"

The image of Tarrant's face, serene and quiet as he slept at her side only a few days prior filled her mind. She tried to push the memory away. "Stop it." She responded firmly.

The cat ignored her command, continuing without pause. "Did one of the men of Underland play on your romantic strings? We know of your jilted love life in your other world, Alice. Do you think that the resistance is the only side with a rabbit? There are many rabbits who serve the Queen."

Alice opened her eyes once more, dropping her dagger as she met his gaze once more. Was he truly the enemy? Was he the one who wanted to tear her apart and destroy her? He knew so much, how could he not be right?

Alice couldn't help but reason with the logic he presented; it made so much sense. She was dragged down here by the White Rabbit where she was told that she was going to kill the Jabberwocky. When she refused they sent her to the Mad Hatter who risked his life to save her, but why? If she couldn't remember her purpose, why not let her go to the Red Queen? If she didn't know what was going on she couldn't be a threat.

"ALICE!" A deep frantic voice called in the distance. A voice she had come to know intimately. The sound pulled her from her thoughts. "ALICE WHERE ARE YOU?"

Alice blinked heavily, looking about her for the voice that was not the cat's. It was not in the room with them, but it was so very close and so very familiar. She turned her attention from the creature before her to the mirrored wall behind her. The cat growled as the voice continued to call for Alice's name.

"A rebel." The cat muttered. Alice turned back to look at the cat behind her, reminded of the danger he brought, reminded of being trapped here with him. She glanced at the dagger at her feet, quickly diving to take hold of it in her hand. "Alice, the game is reset; the pieces back to the start. Our pawns are ready, but it's your move."

"Who are you?" Alice's voice was thick with rage, she held the dagger point toward the creature.

"My name is Ragnhild." He answered with a chuckle, standing to his feet, his skin and bones body stretching out behind him. "Remember Alice what game you are playing. Come with me, we will go to Iracebeth and we will together win this match." He leaned forward and licked her hand. "You will no longer be played."

"ALICE!" The second voice called for her in the distance, delicate but fierce. Alice turned back to the mirror behind her.

"How many rebels do you have out there?" The cat asked as he caught hold of the woman's gaze once more. Once more Alice felt as if she were in a dream, her head spinning and trying to sort what should be said and what shouldn't.

"A few?" She answered dazedly.

"Why to the Red Queen's castle?" The cat's voice was marked with an air of concern.

"ALICE?" A third voice cried out, deep and commanding.

She pressed her hand to her forehead, feeling the weight of metal on her finger. When Alice brought her hand before her, the dream state intensified, her head throbbing with pressure. On her finger sparkled a diamond encased ring with another silver band underneath, though it seemed miles from her now, as if she had eaten too much Upelkuchen and her arm was miles away.

"We were looking for something…I can't remember what." Alice said, realizing she couldn't remember much of anything. "Who am I?" Alice said looking up at the cat confused.

"Why you are Alice, Alice Kingsleigh. You are from the Upperland and Iracebeth is helping you escape the rebels." The cat before her answered with a contented gleam in his eye.

Alice looked at the ring again. Kingsleigh? No Alice Kingsleigh didn't sound right. She struggled with the swirling thoughts in her mind.

"No, no I don't think I am Alice Kingsleigh." She groaned, frustrated with her momentary forgetfulness. She remembered who she was just minutes ago, why was she forgetting now? She looked at the cat.

"Well then who would you be, you silly girl?" The cat's eyes mocked her.

Alice looked around at the mirror, hoping for clues in regards to her identity. She saw a woman with tired looking green eyes looking back. Her curly blonde hair was a frizzled mess and her dress was soiled with dirt and sweat. She wasn't a very pretty looking girl, maybe she was a servant? Maybe she was misremembering and she truly was running from the voices behind her to return to this Iracebeth woman? Perhaps this creature before her spoke truth.

But a nagging feeling in the corner of her brain told her to wait just a moment, something was very wrong.

"ALICE? MEH LOVE, MEH FAIR UN, WHERE ARE YEH?" The voice was beginning to crack in emotion and became heavy with accent. She blinked.

She knew that voice. She knew it in its moments of worry and anger, of triumph and defeat, she knew it now in its moments of tender love and its cries of ecstasy.

Kingsleigh was not a name she bore any longer.

"I am Alice Hightopp." Alice's voice was loud and fierce as she faced the cat before her. "That is who I am. I serve Mirana the White Queen and I am here today to stop Iracebeth." She clutched the dagger in her hand tightly, holding it before her and stepping toward the cat who began to concede to her pushback. "Even if it means I have to skin a slurking urpal such as yourself." Alice dived toward the creature, thrusting her dagger forward. The cat howled, turning quickly on his haunches to jump through a mirror. Alice fell forward, falling to her hands and knees as she stabbed into empty air. She blinked, looking around for the cat, before deciding he was gone for now. She rose to her feet, blinking into a harsh light that shone in from the opposite side of the room, it was then she realized she could see out into the corridor, the fourth mirrored wall removed from before her.

"ALICE?" The voice cried out from before her, the image of a man several yards from her hazy in her view. Alice felt herself collapse the floor in confusion and exhaustion, her head pounding.

"Here," She answered weakly. "I'm here." The sound of footsteps increased in volume until a pair of arms flew around her. She was lifted onto a lap, cradled in loving arms as lips crashed into her forehead.

"Where have you been? It's past brillig and we have been searching everywhere." Tarrant asked in alarm, pressing her close to his chest as he covered her with further kisses. Alice felt her muscles relax, the tension of fear and anger that had held her tight gone as quickly as it had come.

"There was a cat…his name was…oh what was it. Rynahug. Rineahand?" She struggled to remember, pressing a hand to her forehead which rung with pangs of pain with every heartbeat.

"Ragnhild?" The Cheshire cat purred next to Alice, joining the couple on the floor. His turquoise eyes looked down at her with concern, his smile now turned into a concerned frown. Alice nodded her head in the positive.

"Yes, yes that was his name." Alice said. Chess's frown tuned quickly into a grimace.

"Ragnhild is on the Queen's side." Chess' question was more of a statement; he flicked his tail sharply, his eyes scanning the room.

"I thought you slurvish felines didn't take sides." Tarrant spat as he glared over at the cat with narrow orange eyes.

"Normally we don't, we tend to be very allergic to politics and debate." Chess responded, disappearing for a breath before reappearing before the mirrors, looking intently at his reflection in the looking glass. "But with Ragnhild on her side I think it's very important that I stay with her Majesty." Chess growled.

"What is this Ragnhild?" Alice asked, leaning against Tarrant as he held her in his arms.

"Ragnhild is only one of the scariest challenges to the mind." Chess responded, evaporating to float next to Alice, watching her with worry. "He uses logic to make the nonsense and the mundane fall out of your head. In a place like Underland that becomes dangerous. It makes you forget who you are. It can make you say the things that you wish you wouldn't. And most important, it can make you lose your place and purpose in Time, sending you into a dreamlike state and leaving you with a nasty headache in the end." Chess explained. Alice looked up at Tarrant and then to Chess.

"Yes that…that is what he did to me." Alice gripped her head as another wave of pain overtook her.

"He was trying to get information then." Chess said with a frown. "We all need to be careful if we split up tomorrow morning, in the event he is still around here." The cat shivered.

"I think it's best we make camp and see what our prisoner knows." The Hatter said and rose, helping his wife to her feet.

"Prisoner?" Alice asked as she stumbled into her husband's grasp.

"The Mad Hatter here has found a Nonsense Rat," Aleron, the Captain of the Knights answered.

"The guard has been trying to get sense out of him, but I am afraid that there are few people that are able to reason with a Nonsense Rat," Tarrant held Alice's arms gently as she braced herself against him.

"I am supposing you are one of the few, my clever mad man?" Alice asked, her voice hoarse as she battled a wave of nausea cause by her aching head.

"Indeed, but I haven't been able to talk to him. The Captain here has been trying his interrogation tricks and keeps coming up with…"

"Let me guess…Nonsense?" Alice collapsed against Tarrant, frustrated by her apparent lack of energy. She succumbed to her exhaustion for a moment, leaning her head and hand against Tarrant's chest.

"You are my clever one yet." He answered her, cradling her head gently, a frown across his red mouth.

"Be careful, Alice, the effects of Ranghild's interrogation may leave you a bit compromised, you'll likely have a bad headache for a bit and you'll be exhausted," Chess explained as he watched Alice struggle.

"Lean against me, my dear, and I will walk you back to camp." Tarrant instructed her gently.

"Everyone should go on before me, I'll be alright, it sounds as if I just need Time," Alice commanded the group weakly. Bayard and Mally, who had shown up with relieved looks on their faces, looked at her with further concern. "I'll be okay. Go on! Get some refreshments so that we are rested and well to continue in our reconnaissance," Alice instructed.

With a sigh, the search party went on ahead, leaving the married couple alone. Tarrant waited until all had disappeared before assisting Alice on their walk back to camp.

"Tell me more about this Nonsense Rat," Alice encouraged her husband, who worried his fingers as crooked his arm out for her to lean on.

"I am glad to say that I did not just find a spy, but I also had discovered some notes and maps that may tell us what Iracebeth is up to." He said.

"I'm glad that makes one of us," Alice answered. "I'm afraid I might have done more to hurt the cause than to help it."

"I'm sure that's not true," Tarrant assured her. Alice shook her head. "Could you tell me what it was he said to you?"

"It's not worth the time," Alice answered, weariness and shame outweighing her want to talk. She fell silent as Tarrant led her forward, glad he was gracious not to prompt her into all the horrid things she had allowed herself to think.

Surely he would be furious at her foolishness. She certainly was angry with herself for actually believing that stupid cat. What kind of wife was she to think so readily that her husband was using her like a pawn? Perhaps it was because it was all she knew, wasn't that what Lowell was using Margaret for? He was just propping his wife up to make himself look better…surely it could happen in a land like Underland…

 _Alice!_ She said scolded herself. _Stop talking logic! You are in the land of no logic and here your husband loves you for yourself. Your muchness._ Apparently the effects of Ranghild's interrogation would last longer than just pain and exhaustion. She tried to push thoughts from her mind completely, settling on memory of an afternoon spent with her new husband just days before. A moment that proved his gentleness and his love and his affection; an action he would certainly not need to fake if he was just using her as a pawn.

Tarrant looked over and must have seen the pained look on her face as he smiled down at her, patting the hand that wound around his bicep. "How is your mind, my love?" He asked in a concerned whisper.

"It hurts and is still a bit confused about what it should think." She knew something that he could concern himself with that would embarrass her far less. "I'm afraid I've run afoul of something with wicked claws once more," she held her hand out toward him, revealing several crimson gashes across her hand.

"Oh, Alice, why hadn't you said anything earlier?" He stopped her, reaching into a satchel at his side to pull forth a handkerchief.

"In his desire to try to make me turn sides against Mirana, he at least provided me with the antidote," Alice tried to soothe her husband's worry. "It's not as bad as it was, but it does sting a bit." She watched him wrap the purple cloth about her hand, tying it tightly at the top of her hand. He raised the wrapped injury to his mouth, kissing it gently.

"You sure know how to scare your husband greatly within the first year of marriage," Tarrant sighed as he wrapped his arm about her. She laughed lightly as she leaned into him, resting on him as she walked with him through the empty corridors of the castle.

The two walked for several more minutes before entering the party's encampment where a fire had been started and the group was milling about, drinking from tea cups and munching on some of the goodies that Thackery had sent along with the group.

Alice smiled as she beheld the set up; it was warm and safe for being such a temporary shelter, but Alice figured she should expect nothing less in a place like Underland. The Captain of the Knights had chosen a spot from a far enough distance away that any visitor entering or leaving the castle by light would be detected.

 _Of course the most dangerous ones are the enemies we can't see_. Alice groaned as she tried to push the swirling questions of who she was and where her loyalty lay. Thoughts that began to fade only slowly.

"Alice, you must be careful not to give into his logic." Chess purred and appeared on her shoulder. She flushed as she realized her turmoil must be evident if the cat could see that she was still warring with the questions in her mind.

"It's true, my fair one." Tarrant assured her walked with her into the midst of the camp. "He is from this world, not yours. Logic exists above, but you know what a mad place Underland is when it comes to making sense." Her husband agreed with Chess, a sympathetic smile crossing his pale face.

"It's so hard fighting everything that I knew for nearly twenty years." Alice confessed, pressing her palm against her forehead. "I haven't been in Underland for six months yet and everything is going by so fast."

"That is the pace here, my love, it's never slowed down." Chess flicked his tail and smiled. "You will adjust, Alice."

"I do hope so because sometimes I feel like I am drowning." Alice looked over to her husband. He answered with a frown, but reached down to take her hand in his and squeeze it assuredly.

"We're all here to keep you afloat, my dear." The Hatter pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Let me get you some soothing Outland wildflower tea which will ease that headache. Then we can rest for a bit before you are burdened to worry about anything more."

"That sounds like the best plan all day," Alice wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him on the mouth. He answered her kiss fervently, but breaking it and leading her toward their tent.

 

 


	29. Long Live King Istvan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long time between updates! I ended up having way more 40+ hour weeks that I haven't had before at my summer job on top of class work so not much time for editing :(. HOWEVER I just finished by second class and have a month until my next one starts, and I start subbing soon for the school year so my time table is a lot more predictable. This story WILL be fully posted and the third book started soon enough! For now, enjoy two new edits!
> 
> As always, comments are HIGHLY appreciated!
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> Lydia

Night had fallen and a further search of the class had proven to be fruitless. The group of weary travelers all settled around the campfire, long faces and weary frowns etched onto hard mouths. Some were nodding off as they settled onto stones that had been dragged into circles to provide a seat around the small campfires, others were tending to meals that sat amongst the flames.

Tarrant and Alice were just outside their tent for the evening, the husband tending to the meal while the wife tended to her hand. Alice sat before the fire, examining the etches in her hand that were jagged and deep, finally was able to register the pain after the shock of the encounter with the mysterious cat had worn off. Ranghild had placed four deep marks into the curve of her pale skin, the wounds were angry red despite being purified by the cat's strange act of grace. She examined the handkerchief Tarrant had given her to wrap the wound in, concerned that the blood had dried a dark brown color while the injury itself still seemed alive and well. It would most likely be in her best interest to clean the wound before some sort of septic set in. She didn't want to end up with an infection; it would slow them all down if she was taken out by silly feline scratches. Alice was about to rise when her husband sat next to her, offering her a bowl of stew he had just been heating over the fire. The bowl smelled inviting and she looked at it with desire.

"Here Alice, eat up. It's going to keep you warm as Salazan Grum falls into bitter cold tonight." Tarrant commanded her as he placed the bowl on her lap.

Alice turned her hand away from him, tucking it under the bowl and out of sight so that he would not notice how inflamed the wound has gotten over the past several hours tucked away under the handkerchief. She obeyed him as she quickly set in to eat her food, the warm smell of the stew made her stomach fiercely growl in hunger. She had missed lunch and tea thanks to the cat that had frustrated her, and she had not had an adequate enough breakfast. Her bones were weary and her head still cloudy, but she was sure some of it was due to the hunger she felt so readily. Tarrant smiled as he watched her ravenous devour her food.

"I guess your stomach also needed that." He took the bowl from her hands as soon as she had finished, looking over at her with a warm smile. "Do you need anymore?"

"No, I am alright." Alice answered, her stomach beginning to cramp from eating too quickly. Tarrant nodded his head, pausing his gesture as he caught sight of her hand.

"Alice, what happened? I thought you said the cat had fixed this mess!" He exclaimed, taking the dish and tossing it, grabbing for her hand now. Alice tried to pull it away but he held tightly.

"So I had thought, but perhaps he was only wishing me worse rather than well when he provided what I thought was the antidote," Alice responded, watching as Tarrant reached into his waistcoat.

"How long were you going to let it fester?" His voice was tight with concern and annoyance, and she felt bad for hiding the injury from him. "Oh Alice, you could lose your whole hand to infection." He rubbed her hand with his thumb as his free hand pulled from his waistcoat. It held a bottle filled with light brown liquid. He then retrieved a handkerchief from his outer coat pocket, shaking his head as he looked at the wound with wide green eyes. Carefully he poured the liquid onto the handkerchief and began to wipe her hand down. She hissed at the sting it sent up her arm.

"What is that?" She asked through clenched teeth, trying her best to keep tears that caught her by surprise at bay.

"Deputrifying Medicine." He answered as he continued to gently wash her hand. The liquid burned and he winced at her as she hissed. "I'm sorry it's so painful, love, but it's either this or your hand risks infection." He quickly reached into his pocket, pulling a sky blue length of fabric from his coat, which he wound around her hand and tied tightly in a knot.

"Thank you, Tarrant." She leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek, genuinely endeared by his concern.

"Alice, are you certain you are fine?" He asked with a hint of concern.

Alice nodded her head and sighed. "I am fine, just tired. The excitement of today and the lack of sleep I had last night do not make a healthy combination." She concluded with a small groan, reaching up to rub at her eyes with her fists.

Tarrant extend his arm to wrap about her shoulder, pulling her into a tight embrace. He placed a kiss on the top of her golden curls. "Alright, my fair one." He did not argue with her personal assessment, but she could still tell he was worried. "If you need to talk about something don't hesitate to say whatever you wish to me. I like your little rambles." He soothed her with a second kiss to her forehead. "I will go fetch some blankets for you to sleep on, for now rest here by the fire and try to keep warm." He arose and left her sitting in the wave of heat radiating from the crackling orange flames.

Alice sighed and wondered for the millionth time that week why she had been lucky to find a man who truly cared for her. In the midst of thinking about him she remembered the maps, notes, and Nonsense rat. If she fell asleep certainly she would miss everything, she could be valuable in finding an important clue! Alice stood to her feet right around the time Tarrant returned with blankets.

"What are you doing up?" He asked looking at her. Alice frowned and looked to the other side of camp.

"I can't let you look through the maps, notes, and prisoner without me. What if there is something I need to know or I can help with." She responded, placing stubborn hands curled into fists on her hips. She cocked her torso forward as she looked up at him with stubborn determination.

"Then it can wait, Alice." Tarrant replied with the shake of his head. "The Queen is not going to be taken down in a night. We still have hours before we have any worries of losing this war." Her husband replied calmly, placing a hand on her shoulder while a warm smile crossed his mouth. "Now lay your pretty little head down because we will need you tomorrow at your sharpest."

Alice would not give up easily, crossing her hands across her chest now as she pouted back up at him. "No, Tarrant, I can't. Underland needs me."

"And they need you able to think." His voice was tight as he looked over at her with annoyed yellowing eyes. She realized she was pushing his buttons, but she would find little sleep fretting over the uselessness she caused. Especially after wasting an entire afternoon. "You have taken the height of opportunity today. Don't let it grow too tall and trap you between the floorboards and the ceiling." He handed her a blanket and gave her a rough kiss on the cheek. "Why is my Alice like a shooting star?" He whispered into her ear gently.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Alice said with a small grin upon her face.

"Sleep well, Alice. If there is anything pressing I promise to wake you." He promised as he stepped forward to take her in an embrace. "Now get under those covers and keep warm, you silly woman." He crouched beside her as she lay down, cocooning herself in the warm material. He affectionately tucked the blankets tighter before he leaned further over to give her another kiss. "Have I told you how much I love you?" he whispered.

"Not lately," Alice said with a tease of a smile. Tarrant placed a warm kiss on her mouth, his breath tickling her lips as he hovered over her.

"Well then, I love you fair one. I will be back soon." He tipped his hat as he stood to his full height, turning back to the camp.

"I love you," she said with a whisper before becoming captive to sleep.

* * *

Assured that Alice had fallen asleep, the Mad Hatter had returned to the midst of the camp. Tarrant rejoined the small group that had gathered around a small wooden table, sliding into the empty seat that was saved just for him. Chess floated in the air behind, his signature grin gracing his face as he wrung his hands eagerly. The Tweedles sat pushing each other back and forth on the opposite side, small grunts of protest filling the tightening air as the group fell silent. The Captain of the Knights sat on Tarrant's rights, the maps that the mad man had discovered splayed out before him, papers scattered at its perimeter. The seasoned soldier was scrupulously examining the foreign writing, his dark eyes slowly wandering back and forth over the scrawls and the pictures. Mally leaned over the table to his left, her nose twitching impatiently as she waited for someone to make the first move in the conference. McTwisp sat panting next to Mally. Bayard lay at the foot of the table.

The rest of the camp was quiet, still in the darkening sky. The knights were sent out by their Captain to keep watch for anyone coming and going from the castle. Tarrant looked around at his companions with wide green eyes, shifting under the heavy silence, wanting to say something, but knowing all of it would be nonsense as his mind swirled with so many thoughts, the first and foremost of which concerned Alice. The Captain broke the tension with his exasperation.

"None of this makes any sense!" He cried, pushing the map away from him and shaking his head. He pinched his straight nose between his first finger and thumb. Tarrant couldn't help but notice how similarly this being looked to their great king— cut from the same mold, no doubt.

"It has to do something with the Red Queen. Look there is Witzend," Mally crawled atop the table to examine more closely the parchment that had been cast away. Her nose was pressed closely to the paper, and when she mentioned Tarrant's family town she pointed to lines crossing to the West. "Then the Outlands," her clawed finger scraped along the yellowed papers, indicating the desert like region. "It looks as if maybe there could be some sort of hide out," her tail flicked as she walked to stand over a part of the outerands that was marked with large red circle. Tarrant looked closer at the words that wound about Mally's small body, his eyes narrowing as he tried to really understand the letters written in haste on the paper. A smile crossed his pale face as the little marks on the began to become more and more familiar to his memory.

"It's _in_ Outlandish…look!" Tarrant cried out in his giddiness, pointing to words that were attached to the map. "No doubt the notes are too!" Tarrant sent Mally toppling onto the table as he pulled the map from below her feet. He brought the map closer to his face, so that he could better read the words that his father had taught him in his youth. A language that he had grown up speaking in his house.

"Great Teacups! They are indeed. At least in a very old Outland dialect." He looked closer and tried to read the writing. His parents first spoke old Outland in their home when he was younger, mostly to say things that they didn't want him or his sisters to hear. The four of them had quickly picked up on the words though and ruined their parent's fun, so they had caved and taught their brood the language of the outskirts of Underland. Tarrant had not spoken the language in years, only the words borrowed from the resistance. But he was thanking his lucky stars that he had spoken them enough in his formative years.

"It says south of Witzend, 'round the giant boulder," Tarrant began, his green eyes squinting as he tried to read the old words penned by a poor writer. "Beware the Bandersnatch…hmm," he pushed the map closer to his face, skimming over more notes. "Ahh here!" He threw the map on the table, his thimble index finger underlining the words he was fluently translating. "'The Queen is expecting her army to grow within the year. The leopards have come together to her side. Stayne has refused to follow her'." He leaned in once again. "'Istvan is going to her royal big head'." Tarrant stood to his full height, placing his hands on his hips as he looked down at the unfamiliar word quizzically. "Istvan, what is that?" He looked about the group who looked as clueless as he. All save the white rabbit.

"I think it's a who." McTwisp offered quietly. "He was serving in the castle when I was there. A rather mean looking fellow." The rabbit concluded with a fearful quivering of his white nose.

"I don't understand, White Rabbit." The Captain of the Knights looked to the bunny with knitted dark brows.

McTwisp looked at the group with drooping ears, wringing his paws before him as the rest anticipated further explanation. "He…he tried to convince the Queen that if he joined with her they could make their alliance even greater. But her heart and mind were set on Stayne. This made Istvan pretty angry."

"So do you think that he's gone to join alliances with her?" Mally said looking up.

"Or to become her King." Tarrant sighed, looking at the text. He had returned once more to bending over the poor penmanship, his eyes scanning the words with crossed red brows, but he had seen something that simultaneously caught his attention and made his ears pound in his head. The group watched intently as he pointed at a sentence. "'Istvan and Iracebeth have joined together in a marriage alliance. Long Live King Istvan!' Looks as if the Red side has found themselves another leader." He concluded with a frown.

"You can't be reading this right, Mad Hatter." The Knight said as Mally scurried over to look at it. Chess leaned over the Hatter as well.

"I fear our Hatter is certainly correct in his translation." Chess said with the flick of his tail. The Knight shook his head.

"Then I think it's time we bring our prisoner forward." The Captain concluded. He motioned for one of the knights staying near to the camp to join the small party, the soldier obeyed quickly. "Go and get the rat," the Captain ordered. The knight nodded his head quickly, turning and ducking into one of the makeshift tents. He returned a moment later with a metal birdcage in hand, swaying from the hook the knight held it by.

Within the cage was the Nonsense Rat, his beady eyes looking up at the group as the knight set his jail upon the table. The rat's nose was twitching as quickly as the white rabbit's, his small clawed hands wrapping about the bars of his cage as he glared about at the party from Marmoreal.

Tarrant felt his heart pound as the sight of the rat brought him back to memories of the early afternoon's adventures. He glanced over across the camp to the tent that Alice had crawled into in order to fall asleep. He was glad to see that the entrance flap was still secured shut, indicating she had not been disturbed.

"Well if it isn't a Nonsense Rat! "Mally exclaimed as she hopped closer to the cage to peer at the large rodent held captive. "I haven't seen one of them in…well, a very long time!"

"We have been suppressed since Mirana took the Crown." The captive squealed angrily, baring his teeth at the brave dormouse before him.

"Come now, what is your name?" The Captain of the Knights leaned forward, getting his face as close to the cage as he dared.

"Tick Tock." The Rat said looking at the man. "Tick Tock your time is up." He flicked his tail and turned his hairy back on his interrogator.

"Where is your Queen?" The Captain demanded with a little more force.

"Why do you need to know?" The Nonsense rat replied with an air of boredom. He glanced over his shoulder to look over at the Dormouse. "And why haven't you joined the Rebellion?" He squeaked at her.

"She is a clever mouse that is why:" Tarrant answered in annoyance. _If he is not going to tell is the information we wish to know the way we wish to know it, well, we shall have to play a little game of…Hatter and Rat._ Tarrant thought to himself as he looked down at the captive. The Captain looked over to the Hatter, but saw that the man was in want to take the reins. He shook his head and stepped aside so that Tarrant could take the better vantage point of the prisoner.

"Tell me, Mr. Tick, why is a raven like a writing desk?" The Hatter laughed madly. The Rat turned to him and sneered.

"Is that all you have, you predictable tea drinking dimwit?" The Nonsense rat laughed. "How is a deck of cards like a chess match? That is a true riddle."

"That's any easy one old fellow, each bow to a Queen." Tarrant rolled his eyes at the creature. "For one not wanting to reveal information, you hold your hand very clumsily. Shall I call all the king's horsese and all the king's men for you?"

"Hmmm." The rat's nose twitched, his whiskers vibrating as he swallowed Tarrant's insult.

"Where is your Queen?" Tarrant tried once more.

The rat turned away again. "Matter it not."

Tarrant sighed, racking his brain for all the clever poems he had been taught. "The maker makes it but doesn't use it. The buyer buys it but doesn't need it. The one who needs it never knows it. What is it?" The Hatter smiled at the Rat, glad that he at least had that threat.

"Surely you wouldn't put me there."

"I do love the taste of rat…though you get a little too tough at times." Chess interrupted with a wicked smile, folding one paw over the other and flicking his tail with delight.

"What is it?" McTwisp breathed just loud enough for the dormouse next to him to hear.

"A coffin." She whispered back. McTwisp's red eyes widened as he realized what Tarrant had just promised.

"Certainly I will. My life and country are at peril due to your traitorous Queen." Tarrant replied with a mad smile.

"How is your head and a monarch the same?" The rat seemed uninterred once more, the threat seemingly useless after further thought.

"She will never get it!" Tarrant replied with annoyance at the rat's insinuation the wrong woman had the power. "Mirana the White Queen has the crown, and as long as I am alive she will always have it." The Hatter nodded to Mally who pulled out a hat pin and entered the cage. "Perhaps you thought my earlier veiled threat was a jest, but I assure you, as soon as we hear what we need and you have, it will be very real."

"Tell us, you dirty excuse of a rodent. Where Iracebeth is and what she is up to, or I swear I shall have to deal with you painfully," she squealed. Brandishing her hat pin rapier. The rat shivered in fear but looked up to the Captain who hovered just behind Tarrant, listening intently.

"Tell me Captain of the Knights, where would you go if you were at the terminal of your mind?" The rat smiled a wicked dirty smile. The Captain shook his head, unfamiliar with language of riddles and rhymes. He did not know the answer, but the Hatter certainly did.

"Witzend," Tarrant stood up, "as we suspected." He should not have wasted his time on this rat and figured that of course Iracebeth would look to Witzend next. His small village had been the first taken in previous wars; certainly this one would be no different.

"Oh, but dear Mad Hatter, the Queen is no threat to you now." The rat continued, dropping the game between the two. "The King is in charge and he is not going to attack your precious kingdom…yet."

"Then when rat! We are not truly dealing with riddles, we are not playing games, these are lives that are at stake. These are families and children and husbands and..." The Hatter could not finish his thought as he glanced his way toward Alice.

"Wives?" The Rat laughed. "You wife has been rather a thorn in my King and Queen's side, so I've heard. You think that all you will lose is Witzend, I fear to say that such a fear is the least of your worries." The rat began feel about the hem of the small vest he was wearing. "As for when you should expect the Queen of Red and the King of Black? You will need to have patience sir, for Time is not on your side. And you will never find the King or Queen until they wish to be found." He laughed and pulled something from the unraveling of his clothing. "And when they do come, it will be far too late. And justice will finally be served."

"No!" Mally cried, diving for to try to reach for the discreet berry he gripped in his paw, but it was too late.

By the time she wrestled the larger rodent down he had shoved the berry down his throat and was now convulsing in his cage. After several violent spasms the Nonsense Rat lay dead, spittle dripping down the side of his face. Mally bent over and smelt his breath cautiously, shaking her head when she identified the noxious scenet. "He ate a Drupcious berry."

"You mean he's…." McTwisp fainted before he could finish his sentence.

"We need to move forward to Witzend." The Captain said, pulling out the map of Underland, "We need to cut them off now, head West from there and find them in Witzend. We must meet them if we wish to win this war."

"No!" Tarrant shook his head. "This Rat is certainly not the only informant they have. Especially with Ranghild missing and having gleaned so much from Alice. They have the upper hand and the victory of surprise." Tarrant turned to the Captain. "As much as I hate to admit it we have to return to Marmoreal and build our defense. That is the only hope we have of being remotely ready for Iracebeth and her army."

"That's asking to be slaughtered." The Captain replied sternly. Tarrant shook his head, knowing the chess strategy the smart monarch was going after.

"She'll want us to spread our forces thin so that she can take her pawns and knock us out one by one. Her weak forces will take out our strong ones in an ambush, effectively crippling the defense as she sneaks herself through to take down our King and Queen. It would be best to return home to what we know and fortify what we have. Perhaps if we can find out more information, be better prepared to meet her in such an intellectual strategy, we then could take back some of the power, but as it is there is nothing more wise we can do than what the Nonsense Rat himself suggested— we have to be patient and wait." Tarrant did not like what he had to say either, but there was simple was not a better answer.

His friends did not like his answer, evidenced by the frowns and knitted brows of various forms before him, but there would be little use in arguing the matter. Either they would agree with his logic and return home to begin preparing or they would join the Captain and set up their demise. Tarrant knew what he would do, and that would be to stand beside his Alice, claymore in hand to protect her just as he had when she faced the Jabberwocky. And it was time to return to her now.

He arose and tipped his top hat to the group. "Until tomorrow,"

"What are we to do then, just cower back to our castle?" The Captain yelled at the Hatter.

"No, we learn to think two steps ahead of their Queen." Tarrant stopped to respond to the man. "That is the intellect she wants to play with; a chess game. Iracebeth is clever and she is smart, she was known for playing a very good game in the halls of Marmoreal. It is best to allow her to think she has the power in the hopes that she makes a mistake and exposes herself. In that moment we can slip her into checkmate." He replied. "But, as I've said, a good game of chess shows a discipline in patience as it does a sharp wit. We may not be as smart as she is, so we have to hope that her pride will be her undoing once more." Tarrant sighed loudly. "Now I say to once more, good night." He said sharply, then turned back toward the direction of Alice.

He walked across the camp, his mind filled with what could be done about this impossible situation. But nothing was coming to mind, and besides the day was nearly done. It would be added to his six impossibles in the morning, now was not the Time to focus on a solution. Not with a weary mind and heavy heart. He would not be able to think anyways until he was assured that Alice was doing well and resting.

He smiled to himself as he pushed the tent flap aside to enter their shelter. Alice was sleeping on the mat, her eyes closed and her chest rising and falling evenly as she wandered the land of dreams. Tarrant held his breath as he approached her, not wanting to wake her as he took his place, sitting down beside her. The night was frigid cold and he pulled the blanket up toward her chin, placing his hand on the curve of her cheek. She shivered slightly at his warm touch, Tarrant bent down to kiss her face.

He watched her for several more moments, his mind quieting as he watched her serene rest in the silence. She looked happy and he was glad she was. When he had taken his fill of Alice for the moment, he carefully raised the blanket she had wrapped about herself and tucked himself underneath, drawing himself close to her. He pressed her back against the cover of his body, placing his chin into the curve of her shoulder, placing another ghosting kiss on her soft neck. She turned slightly in her sleep.

"Tarrant?" She asked drowsily. "What has happened? What has been decided?

"Sorry my love, I didn't mean to wake you." Tarrant stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers, feeling guilty for awakening his wife. "Go back to sleep, I will tell you more in the morning." He promised as he wrapped his arms about her body.

She turned to her rest on her back, laying her head in the crook of his arm. He lay sideways next to her, settling his body into the warmth of hers, and stroked her cheek with his left hand. "I will keep you safe my love," he vowed as he kissed her cheek, placing his chin on her head.

Tomorrow they would return to Marmoreal as soon as they could, but for now it was Time to rest. He pulled Alice close and breathed her in, closing his eyes for the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Points to anyone who can figure out where I got the name Istvan from :)


	30. Lily Scrambles the Chessboard

Several weeks passed since the exploration of Salazan Grum, and Alice was happy to find herself sitting at the Tea Party with Tarrant at his favorite table in the midst of the Tugley Woods. The couple was celebrating what Thackery called "an un-Anniversary anniversary"; similar to an un-birthday, but relished in the young married couple's not-yet-a-year relationship. Really the three were passing Time as they waited for news from the castle, wanting to distract their minds from impending doom-and joy.

Alice smiled at her husband as he poured her a cup of steaming tea into the cracked cup she had come to adore. He returned her happy gestured, kissing her cheek roughly. Mally, Thackery, and Chess had joined the two in the midst of an unusually still Tugley Woods. Most of the denizens under Mirana's rule were hovering around Marmoreal eagerly awaiting the birth of Mirana and Gavin's child, an event that was expected to happen any day now that Mirana had entered her sixth month of pregnancy.

Alice had been jealous of the monarch who still carried herself with grace and poise even with a stomach heavy with child. From what Alice had remembered about the expectant mothers of her world, well of those she had encountered in the midst of their confinement, balance and grace were not something within their vocabulary. Their large bellies had made them waddle and they struggled to pick up anything that had tumbled to the floor. Alice had expected that Mirana might even have a little bit of change in her gait, but if she did, she hid it well. The blonde woman suspected that when she carried she and the mad man's child she would be a lot less beautiful and put together than the monarch, seeing as her regular Aliceness was filled with clumsy encounters and mischievous smiles.

Alice's thoughts drifted from the child-heavy monarch and back to the party before her as Tarrant began a whimsical story about three little boys who lived in a barn. Alice sipped her tea quietly as she watched Mally interrupted him, arguing that they weren't boys and there wasn't a barn.

"It was three girls who lived in a well and ate Treacle." Mally insisted with an indignant huff. Alice thought that the whole idea was horrid and hated the very argument in itself. She couldn't help but be entertained by the entire idea as a whole, and while she thought the story could certainly use some cheering up and some logic, she was glad she was sharing these moments with her beloved friends.

"Dormouse, Hatter, these horrid stories are not matters to argue over!" She said with a laugh as she placed her cup back on its saucer with a firm _clink_. The Hatter looked to her and shook his head.

"The fact of the matter is that Mally here does not appreciate the irony of the three boys being trapped in a barn." Tarrant replied with a huff, looking down his long nose at his rodent friend. Mally crossed her arms across her chest as she turned from her good mate.

"And I don't even see or understand irony even _in_ that," Alice replied with knitted brows, wondering if she had missed some part of the story that would satisfy such criteria.

"Well it wasn't supposed to make sense. It's a story, Alice." Tarrant replied, looking to his curled haired wife as he rolled his big green eyes at her. Alice shot him a smile before leaning over kissing his cheek.

"Please, you two, leave the canoodling in your castle apartments. Not all of us wish to be so _intimately_ acquainted with every aspect of your un-anniversasy." Chess said, sipping his tea in annoyance.

Tarrant winked at Alice then pulled her in for a big kiss, his mouth covering hers. He did his best to continue widening the kiss, his tongue sweeping the cavern of hers continuously, his arms going about her waist as he pulled her tightly. Alice was trying to kiss him back with such mock passion, but she found herself more prone to breaking out into fits of giggles.

Chess sighed at the show, his grimace displaying his obvious disgust. He decided to ignore Tarrant's wish to urge him to anger and looked to Thackery instead. "Do you have any scones left?" He asked the hare, boredom laced in his tone.

"Ahsk Mally. Ahl Aye seh ahre tarhts." The March Hare brogued at the cat, his yellow eyes looking pointedly at a bowl of scones. "Though, they ahre rather ohd lohkin' tarhts," he conceded with the tilting of his head. Mally sighed, shaking her head as she reached in front of her and threw a scone at the hare. It glanced off his head and he blinked.

Alice and Tarrant had ceased in their attempt to disgust Chess and watched the confused hare with amused grins.

"Mally, Aye thank ah teh pat woul' dew nicely on yehr 'ead." Thackery responded to the thrown pastry by jumping atop the tea table with a large white china tea pot in hand, making his way to the Dormouse who was scrambling down from her stack of books to looks for an escape.

Alice let out a belly shaking laugh as she watched her dear friends chase each other about, the hare looking desperately for his small friend, while the dormouse ducked behind desserts and pastries and under tea cups in the hope to escape. Alice especially enjoyed the complete look of annoyance that had graced her feline friend's face as he awaited a never to be delivered scone. She was entirely and completely content and happy, in such a way she hadn't been in years. In the midst of the chaos she looked over at her husband, offering him a very special grin, reaching out to place her hand over his and give his scarred hand a squeeze.

"What's the Chess like grin for?" He inquired with a whisper and wink.

"I just feel wonderful, my mad man." She answered, tilting her head as she watched him intently. "I have you," her green eyes looking now to their companions, now settling back into their seats, "I have our friends, Underland." She leaned back into her chair, a contented grin settling on her round face. "Everything is so very right at this moment and I hope to never ever return to where I have come from. This is home for me, and it makes me so very happy." She slid across the distance between her and Tarrant, settling on his lap as she wrapped her arms about his neck. "You make me happy," she finished before placing a kiss on his mouth. A genuine one, not a showy one that he had graced her with previously.

"It could almost make one forget about the threat of the Red Queen." A voice interrupted their gay tea party, causing the group to jump. Alice clutched her husband harder about his neck, turning to see who the uninvited party crasher was.

The other tea party attendees turned their attention with hers to see Gavin approaching the table, his horse waiting patiently at the opening of the grove.

"Gavin!" Alice said with a smile. "Why am I given this added pleasure?"

"I would like to know myself," Tarrant groaned. Alice shot him a look of warning. While he had come ot better terms with the King, Gavin and Tarrant did not always see eye to eye and always took a little Tie to warm up to one another.

"I've come to fetch you, Alice. You need to return to the palace immediately." Gavin looked down at the blonde who sat atop her husband's lap. His fists rested on his hips as he looked down his pale nose. Alice felt the no-nonsense request of his tone before she heard it.

"Well that takes a great lot of fun out of the party, doesn't it?" Tarrant said with a smile, though his unfocused green eyes showed his annoyance at the demand from such a man for his wife. "Tell me she can stay for a while longer."

Gavin shook his head. Alice stood to her feet, noticing that there was an emotion she had only seen once more before in the King's eyes. "I'm afraid Mirana thinks she is near her time and she wants Alice to be close by in case she needs her…muchness." Gavin replied, shooting Tarrant a look of disdain.

"Tell me, do you know why a raven is like a writing desk?" Tarrant replied with an edge in his voice. Alice was ignoring her husband as she continued to make her way to stand before Gavin. The emotion she was having trouble naming was dancing so strongly in his gaze, trying to be masked by anger at her husband.

"I could care much less why a raven is like a writing desk." Gavin replied with a growl. "Right now I am caring about my wife and that she is going to be ok."

 _Ah, yes, I know what this is._ A smile played on Alice's lips when she had made her discovery.

"I am thinking of things that begin with the letter A." Tarrant said and looked at Alice.

She shook her head, looking from her husband to Gavin. "I am sensing thing that begin with the letter _F_ , my love," Alice placed a hand on Gavin's shoulders. She squeezed the muscle gently. "I will be at the Queen's side shortly, Gavin, I promise you this. Let me get my things together," she spoke as she returned to the table to take her own lady like top hat from the table, placing it on her head atop her curls.

Tarrant had made this one for her last week when he saw that she had nothing proper to wear for the tea party. He said that since he was the Master of Tea, she needed to be his Mistress. Thus a top hat was appropriate. She then took her coat, placing it over her arm, before she smiled at Tarrant.

"I will be back at the tea table as soon as the ordeal is over," Alice replied, turning to join Gavin's side.

"No, let me walk with you." Tarrant was quick to her side, reaching for her wrist before taking her hand in his, interlocking their fingers. "It's never good to leave a lady with a healthy appetite for curiosity on her own. Who knows what dreadful kinds of doors she could walk through?" He assured her, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Well, whatever you should decide to do, Lord Hightopp, I certainly hope that it is soon," Gavin's fear played into his annoyance. Alice pinched her husband, who made a face at her in return, but nodded his head in understanding.

He made one final address to the tea party, bowing deeply. "Until next Fratterday or possibly Trystatday or whatever day seems like tea would suit us." He said with a smile and turned.

Alice sighed in relief that Gavin had taken off ahead of the pair, not wanting to leave Mirana for too long, she assumed. She took Tarrant's hand once more, ducking as a tea cup went whistling over their heads, a farewell she wished would soon fall out of favor.

She could not be cross about the gesture for long; she loved the madness that always accompanied her life here. This place was not only her home, but her safe haven; or at least she had thought about it continuously so until Gavin had brought up the subject of the Red Queen. Less than five months had passed since their semi fruitful expedition to Salazan Grum. In that Time Gavin had surprisingly taken Tarrant's advice and strengthened the army instead of letting it spread thin by sending the different infantries to the far ends of Underland looking for the bloody red queen. The kingdom and its citizens were biding their Time until Iracebeth or Istvan made the next move.

She and Tarrant had fallen into silence as they walked side by side through the Tulgey Woods towards Marmoreal. She was glad for the quiet after the chaos, but was given to her dark thoughts of what were to happen Iracebeth or Istvan made the next move as her mind was not preoccupied. It was Tarrant who spoke first, drawing her from her dismal thoughts.

"Why do your eyebrows cross like that?" He asked.

"Oh, I am just thinking about things that will upset you if you found out if I was thinking them." She admitted with a weary smile.

"Well, you should unthank them and banish them from your palace of thoughts immediately." Tarrant replied.

"Speaking of palaces, I suppose it would only be a matter of days before we gave up avoiding Marmoreal and went back to our home in the castle," Alice said with a sigh. She and Tarrant had taken residency among the white brick walls, never far from the King and Queen. She had taken to the task of turning Tarrant's apartments into a place for two people to live and not just a workshop and bachelor pad. She was glad for progress she had made, but she still would have preferred to be in a house over apartments.

"I think it's frumious how you call that castle our home." Tarrant groaned, letting go of her hand as he sulked.

"But it is. Where else would we be?" Alice asked with a laugh. Tarrant had not brought her anywhere since their union.

"There." He stopped and turned her around by her shoulders, pointing to the house with the windmill that could be seen over the tops of the trees. "That is where I lived before you came back to me." He informed her. "It is where my parents lived before me. They built it. Made it a real Hightopp home."

"Why aren't we there now?" Alice asked.

"Gavin doesn't want you far from the Queen's side." Tarrant conceded with a frown. "Or his. I suppose if Iracebeth comes calling you must put on your suit of armor and go out to meet her."

Alice could sense his displeasure at the suggestion, so she tried to remind him that he was ultimately her partner in all of this war nonsense. "The troubling part is, Tarrant, how is that possible? Iracebeth doesn't want to do battle with me. She doesn't want stand ins, she wants Mirana to come out and face her down," Alice let out a hum of thought before she continued in her reasoning, connecting the thoughts of her brain aloud as she laid them out before her husband. "And that becomes tricky since Mirana wants nothing to do with killing anyone. What a silly promise to make as a Queen and a ruler," she concluded a she dared glance back over at her husband. He smiled at her.

"I think Mirana has her reasons from abstaining from killing people." Tarrant tried to reason with his wife, and Alice wondered if perhaps he knew a little bit more about the reason Mirana took the vow than he confessed to. "I wonder if she worries she'll turn into her sister if she lets herself take out those who threaten her like flies."

"I suppose," she conceded. "But still, at least make a vow such as 'I will not hurt anyone unless they stand over me with a knife and threaten to take my life' or 'have killed hundreds of innocent families and have almost wiped out full bloodlines '." Alice wrinkled her nose. Tarrant laughed at her and pulled her forward by grabbing her hand in his once more.

"You know that she hasn't though." Tarrant wrapped his hand around her shoulders, nuzzling his nose into the curve of her neck. "I have you, Alice."

"But I'm not a Hightopp by blood, I am not even Underlandian by blood." Alice concluded, a thought buzzing at the back of mind that it may be a problem, the latter.

"Alice, have you ever thought about wee ones." Tarrant placed a hand over her tummy.

"Oh I have, Tarrant. I want to have all your little bairns, I want to make you happy and I want to have something we have formed together," Alice promised him, realizing he had not even asked her plans about children before he married her. She pulled away from his embrace in case the next confession made him cross with her. "But, I am not ready yet. There is too much of me committed elsewhere." She grabbed his arm in hers, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Tarrant Hightopp I promise you that someday I will have your babies." She said with a laugh. Tarrant smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh Alice, how did we two mad people ever find each other?"

"Our paths just happened to cross in this mad adventure of a life." She giggled with glee.

Oh, to add to the list of things that made her so happy today. She loved spending these times with him when they didn't really stay on subject but bounced around from idea to idea. She loved walking with him through the woods, through the castle, sitting with him at the Tea Party. Alice loved her husband completely and without hesitance. And she loved how much he loved her.

She knew that someday she did want to have his children. _Little Hatters and Seamstresses all of them_ , she thought with a smile. She began to imagine little boys with freckles across their small noses and splays of curly orange hair, little girls with big green eyes and wavy ginger hair. All the babies they would create and form together as they sighed in one another's arms on the sheets.

An image of the Queen with matching little children to join the Hightopps as playmates shattered her once happy fantasy. Both Mirana and Alice would find that their lives and minds would never be at peace until Iracebeth was gone. They were going to have to figure out how to put the Queen in more than a checkmate; they would have to play the game in order to take her out completely.

Alice tried to put away the thoughts of exterminating Iracebeth as she and her husband continued their amble through the woods and across the fields on their way to Marmoreal. The pair arrived at the castle by late afternoon to find the entire city had succumbed to nerves and panic.

The halls of the castle was filled with a cacophony of nerves and tuttering as servants did their best to perform their daily tasks while ignoring the tension that filled the air. Maids were running about sweaty and nervous, young ladies in waiting were sweeping into the halls with white cheeks and wide dark eyes. All seemed to be disturbed by the birth of a baby rather than expected awe.

Alice was greeted by a frantic Harriette as soon as she and Tarrant made their way into the great hall, looking once more for Gavin to be given further direction.

"Duck where have you _been_?" The maid's voice was tight as she placed her hands about Alice's arms. "The whole royal court is afluster looking for you. Mirana is going to drop her baby anytime now. The King has sent for you hours ago." She said and then looked at Tarrant. "Though I shouldn't be so surprised that you are delayed if you came with the Mister." Harriette managed to smile at him before hastily she grabbed Alice's arm, pulling her forward into the castle. "I'm sorry, sir, but you've had your fill of her and she is in dire need in the Queen's quarters!"

"Tarrant, I love you." Alice called back with a giggle as she was forced up the stairs by the nerve-wracked Hattie, Tarrant grinned at her and nodded his hatted head. Harriette pulled Alice's arm harder which caused the girl to cry out.

"Sorry, Alice. But we are so nervous. Mirana's own mother almost died in childbirth with her; we are just worried that Mirana won't make it." Her brown eyes were wide with fear as she looked over at the girl at her side. She knew it wasn't appropriate given the true reason for worry, but all Alice could manage was a hearty laugh.

"That is a silly thing to believe because Mirana is very strong and she will pull through just fine." Alice insisted as she entered the royal quarters.

She was greeted by a ring of sweaty nurses and ladies in waiting who were poised around the Queen's bed. Mirana lay on the bed screaming in pain, her knuckles white as she clutched the sheets below her, her usually pallor complexion replaced with a red hue.

"I've never caused this much pain to anyone in my life, why is this child doing it to me now?" Mirana cried and gritted her teeth. Alice sighed and came to the Queen's side.

"Oh Mirana," Alice knew she had to be calm in the wake of her dear friend's alarm. She knew that she would need someone to be the same rock she would need to be when she gave birth to Tarrant's child. "I am sure you caused your mother this much grief when you wanted to come into Underland." Alice reasoned, grabbing the Queen's hand. "Now the more screaming you do and the less concentrating, the longer and more tedious this process is going to get." Alice instructed the woman firmly, but offered a sympathetic smile at the Queen. Mirana immediately stopped screaming and looked at Alice with wide brown eyes.

"What am I to do?" She begged. Alice nodded her head warmly, reaching behind Mirana to prop up some pillows, having her sit up against them.

"First we need to get your husband out of here because he looks as if he is going to faint." Alice acknowledged the King for the first time since she entered. He was standing off to the side of the bed, his face white as a ghost and his blue eyes wide. He was not offering encouraging words, but standing stock still and trembling. Alice knew he was being of little help, and to see her rock of a husband terrified was doing little for Mirana's morale. "If you can't bear this, Gavin, we will understand. We can call you when it is about to enter the world." Alice assured him gently. Gavin looked at her strained.

"I just don't like seeing her in this much pain. I can't stand seeing anyone in pain." Harriette smiled and took the King's arm, leading him out the door. When she was assured he was outside she returned and came to Alice's side.

"You have my hands and time, duck." Harriette replied with a determined glance. "Let's deliver this little monarch." Alice smiled at the maid's pluckiness.

Alice positioned herself between Mirana's thighs, praying that she could fake delivering a baby and all would go well. She had never seen this process done before, as childbirth was a secretive and taboo subject in her land, but she knew now was not the moment to abandon, or panic, Mirana. She was relieved to see that it was not long until the baby was going to slip into the world on its accord. She closed her eyes, hoping that some sort of primitive instinct regarding birthing could be summoned, taking a breath before giving Mirana instruction.

"Looks like you may be lucky and we won't have to wait long. Now gently push, Mirana. Not too hard." The Queen gave a groan and Harriette held her, brushing her sweaty hair from her face. Alice smiled.

"Good, good." She encouraged the Queen, looking up from her lady's parts to see her face again. "Alright, another little push." Alice pressed on Mirana's knees, pushing her legs toward her large tummy. Mirana listened to Alice's coaching.

"I think we should get her up, duck," Harriette suggested. Alice looked over at the woman. "I do not know the practice in your land, but we usually try to apply the logic of gravity in these moments," the maid offered.

Alice nodded, reaching forward to grab Mirana's hand. The Queen groaned as Harriette and Alice helped position her against the bed post in a squatting position. Alice squatted beside the bed to return to examining the baby's progression and readying herself to catch the baby.

The two worked together, Alice coaching and Mirana fervently listening, for about an hour. Harriette's suggestion seemed to have sped the process up, but Alice was growing uneasy about how long it was taking, not really sure what an average laboring time for an Underlandian mother was, when suddenly Mirana gave a huge cry. Alice could see that the baby had slid down even further, read to pop into the world.

"GAVIN!" Alice cried in fear that the King would miss it. She cupped her hands below Mirana's waist, ready to grab the squirming monarch if its father did not make it in Time.

Gavin was prompt, as he normally, though his grace and dignity was stripped away as he ran into, looking wildly around, confused as to what to do. Alice smiled at him, gesturing him over to her side with the wave of arm.

"Come here," Gavin came close and became pale at what he saw. "It's fine, she is doing wonderfully. But I want you to be here for this moment," Gavin looked at her with a questioning look. Alice shook her head, using her head this time to gesture to the king. "Just come here, it's almost all over."

Alice looked up at Mirana as soon as Gavin took her place squatting below the bed, his hands shaking as they filled the place between his wife's thighs. Alice placed a firm hand on his shoulder, nodding her head at the laboring mother.

"Now push, Mirana, like you never did before!" Alice replied with a laugh, knowing that while the pain was about to be severe, it was passing and soon to be filled with joy. The Queen grunted and her arms buckled as she gripped the bed post, her body tensing with the effort. Harriette held her firmly by the shoulders as she stood on the bed, keeping Mirana from tumbling to the floor before the makeshift birthing rod.

The baby dropped slowly between her mother's thighs, and Alice could see its wet purple head touch his large square hands. Gavin remained steady before his wife. "Good, once more,"

Mirana gave a little grunt and the baby slid into the waiting arms of its father. Gavin let out a surprised laugh as he caught the baby in his arms. Alice quickly came to his side and took the baby in hand, motioning for Harriette to come with the towel she held. Harriette laid Mirana back on the bed, jumping to the floor to give Alice the soft towel. Alice quickly wiped the body fluids from the baby and it began to cry as she rubbed the baby vigorously. She took a quick peek among the folds of the cloth and looked to the father.

"It's a girl." Alice said with a laugh, tears welling in her green eyes as she continued to dry the newborn off.

"Oh, our Lily." Gavin's voice was light and airy; a quality Alice would not imagine it possessing. "Our Lily Pawn Castling." He cooed and smiled down at the little girl that was crying in the blonde's arms. Alice took her dagger from her hidden dress pocket and cut the umbilical cord, handing the baby off to her mother who was reclining on the bed against a pillow.

"Thank you Alice." Mirana began to cry as she took the baby in her arms. Her skin was sheened with sweat and her eyes were moist with tears, but nothing but joy filled the woman's face "Thank you for everything." Alice curtsied to the Queen and King before she turned to leave the quarters, Harriette on her tail.

"That was a magnificent job, Alice!" Harriette clapped the Champion on the shoulder

"Thank you, Harriette. Thank you so much for your help. I don't know much about giving birth to babies, seeing as I've never had one myself and it was so very private in my world. I could not have done it without you." She said with a smile. "It also seems that babies here in Underland are so much easier. My mother's friend was in labor almost a whole day before the stubborn little child was born. They named her Patience; I think now it was the irony in the name that they chose it." Alice pondered before looking back at her friend with a warm smile. "You were quite the woman yourself." She congratulated the maid.

"Thank you, Alice." Harriette beamed as she gave Alice a kiss on the cheek. "Now how's about I don't quite finish by work yet as I go off and draw you a hot bath tonight. Does that sound delightful? I am sure you want to go back and tell the Mister everything about what happened before you get cleaned up."

"Oh Harriette, you are a charm." Alice threw her arms about the woman, exhaustion beginning to cry out in her muscles. "That sounds absolutely wonderful."

"I owe you for keeping a good head in there, my love," Harriette smiled. "I'll draw water in the extra large bath. So that you and the mister can soak after a long day of walking," Harriette nodded her head as she and Alice caught sight of Tarrant waiting at the end of the hall. "Perhaps you will make a little one tonight because of it," Harriette whispered naughtily.

"Hattie!" Alice gasped. "Go and get the water ready before I change my mind because of your sauciness!"

"Well, I'm just making a suggestion. I'd love to be helping with you in your little Hightopp's birth."

"One day, I promise, Hattie," Alice grinned "Now go!"

"Was the little royal born?" The Hatter approached her, holding his arms out to her. Alice tumbled forth into them.

"Yes. Princess Lily Pawn Castling was born this very afternoon." Alice sighed into his chest.

"There is quite the name for her. Lily, hmm. It seems so…ordinary." Tarrant mused.

"I am sure it was named after some great Queen or something." Alice brushed off the thought. "Harriette is going to be drawing us a bath, and I think you should give me a nice back rub in the midst of it. I feel I'll be sore for days from all the tension and the holding," Alice squeezed the muscles in her neck as she and Tarrant turned to make their way down the hall.

"We should stop by the kitchens and get you some dinner before we do that; it's near eight and you've been walking atop all of this baby business. It'll give Harriette time to prepare that luxury," Tarrant kissed her cheek roughly as they walked. "This could change the rules of the game, Alice." He thought aloud as the two walked down the hall.

"Why is that?" She asked with a smile.

"An heir, what a way to ruffle Iracebeth's feathers." Tarrant let out a little laugh of victory. "She didn't have an heir with her previous King, and I am sure that the dignified royal won't be having one in the dangers of the Outlands." Tarrant continued on, his eyes watching the passing servants as the two walked arm in arm to the kitchens. "An heir is something of great importance to people like these. It is someone to bequeath everything you have to. And everything would return to Mirana in the end if Iracebeth took the throne and died. Because everything would then go to Lily." Alice stopped mid-step as she realized that perhaps a war could be subverted!

"Surely Iracebeth would want to give up on the idea of taking over the crown if there is an heir now!" Alice exclaimed. Tarrant let out a laugh.

"Enough about cranky monarchs. A good meal and a hot bath is what we should be speaking of," He purred into her shoulder. "I think it's a perfect way to end a day of madness."

"Oh I know your perfect way." Alice said and pinched his arm. "In fact I think it requires at least two more times for it to end just perfectly."

"Oh Alice, you are quite the naughty one." He said and she ran down the stairs off to the kitchens, a race to grab food quickly before ending their day just right. She glanced back, pleased to see Tarrant right on her heels.


	31. The Black King's Move

The afternoon sun was pouring through the windows, lighting up the small table that held a picked over lunch that had been discarded for rumpled sheets and laughter. The air was still and hinted with the scents of pastries, tea, and mercury as the couple in the corner caught their breaths, handing white knuckled as they gripped one another.

Tarrant's wide mad smile swept across his face as he lay his back on the mattress, his arms fanning out to his sides, Alice settling into his side, her cheeks pink with exertion and her own wild grin stretching out her round face. She looked up to him briefly, a warm understanding in her eyes as she placed a delicate kiss along his jawbone, the exhales through her nostrils tickling his smooth skin. He pulled her close against his rib cage, rocking her into the warmth of his body as he wrapped his limbs about her to hold her close. The heady Alice scent filling his senses as he watched her settle into his embrace.

They had experienced one of their afternoon trysts, a frequent searching and pulling of one another that increased as the days of waiting for action did, exhausting them but filling them with a unique sense of serenity. He loved days like these because these were the moments where he felt the closest to her, holding her in his arms after he had made her cry out and giggle.

He opened his eyes that had fluttered closed, heavy and wanting for sleep but knowing that it was not the Time for doing so, and looked down instead at his wife that had stilled beside him. She had her eyes closed, her blonde hair was framing her face, her bare chest heaving and falling with sleepy inhales and exhales. Deep. Even. Mesmerizing.

She stirred as he kissed her forehead, his lips brushing the slight sheen that had graced the pale skin, and he found himself marvelled that they had been left alone here this long. This was not the day that Iracebeth had chosen, surely. Another day the two of them could count their lucky stars and arm themselves for war another day.

While the two of them were laying in a serene doze on the sunlit sheets of their apartment bed, the rest of the staff outside the doors were buzzing about in constant danger of cracking. The castle's attentions were divided between joy and constant celebration of Lily's birth several weeks prior, and ominous looming threat that grew in tension every day that Iracebeth did not appear at the doorsteps of Marmoreal demanding blood. Tarrant groaned as his wandering thoughts drifted out of the confines of their privacy to the goings on in the castle. These ponderings only led to deeper thoughts about the danger to come and the sacrifices that were sure to follow; in these quiet moments most of all he didn't want those thoughts breaking through into this Wonderland, interrupting the peace. But the bloody Red Queen always damned their dreams.

Tarrant pushed thoughts from his mind, wishing them away by replaying the past afternoon with his Alice which had begun with a bit of icing on her nose from a treat from dinner, and closed his eyes to focus on the image of her pleasured face. He was beginning to drift off into the warm promise of a nice long nap, joining his Alice in resting, his body sinking into the mattress as his head lolled into the blonde pile of Alice curls at his shoulder.

He was jarred from his pleasant doze by the tremendous thundering of the castle, shaking violently beneath them,

Tarrant grabbed for Alice's arm, looking about wildly as his senses reeled from the unexpected explosion. Alice, for her part, shot up straight on the bed at the commotion, gasping and pulling sheets around her bare body. Tarrant shifted to a sitting position, reaching out toward her and pulling her close against his chest, rubbing her shoulder in soothing massage. He was certain with her head pressed against his chest that she could hear the pounding of his heart. He swallowed and did his best to ascertain that he was alright and all was well in their room.

Satisfied that the explosion had left both of them unscathed, Tarrant turned his attentions to the castle. He looked down to Alice, letting go of her slowly to stumble from the bed and over to the window. He looked down to see a plume of smoke rising from the lower sections of the castle, servants scattering across the lawn, accessing themselves of personal damage. Screams soon filled the air, the cacophony of terror emanated from the first floor as the staff soon realized what was happening. Tarrant glanced back the bed where Alice reclined on her hip, a hand pulling the sheet about her shoulders.

"I think it best if we dress as quickly as possible," she pushed the cover away from her body, pushing herself from the down mattress.

"I suppose this is what we have been waiting for," Tarrant replied morosely, turning away from the window to join her in arming themselves for what was to come.

Alice had hurried over to the wardrobe, throwing clothing onto the floor in her mad search for coverings. She settled on a pair of grey trousers and a loose silver shirt, appearing ready to do battle as she tied a belt about her waist. For his part Tarrant had chosen his usual patchwork trousers, shirt, and was quickly buttoning his waistcoat with nimble fingers; Alice swept over with his top hat in her small hand, setting it in its rightful place, cockeyed upon his head.

"Right, I suppose it's high Time we go," Alice nodded her head to her husband as she placed her hand on the bedroom door handle. He looked uncharacteristically stern as he gave her a curt nod in return, signalling that indeed it was the moment to break their fantasy and return to the real world. He grabbed Alice's elbow as the two departed from their room and made their way through the apartment out to the main hall.

Carefully the two made their way through the chaos of fleeing lords and ladies, trying to sequester themselves in their own apartments, and the bustle of maids and servants who were looking for their own form of cover. They maneuvered their way down the hall, pausing at the bannister to peer over the railing to the first floor below. Alice gasped as their investigation revealed a horrifying scene; courtiers and servants below were helplessly fighting off leopards, giant rats, and several terrifying birds with useless canes, broomsticks, and whatever small pieces of furniture they could wrest their hands upon. The large doors of the castle had been splintered and shattered by some form of explosion, blackened and hanging from their great hinges, allowing the ensuing army easy access to the inner workings of the kingdom. Tarrant's eyes scanned the throng below and fell upon an entourage making their way into the white halls of Mamoreal. It was led by tall man, dressed in black with an angular face. His dark eyes were accented by thin dark eyebrows, an air of elegance about his appearance as he was surrounded by card guards wielding long swords. Behind him a little red head that filled Tarrant's heart waddled, unsteady on her feet. Tarrant grabbed for Alice, ready to ascend down the stairs and face off with the bloody big head and her parade, but she shook her head pulling back against her husband.

"No, Tarrant, they can't know we are close," Alice reasoned as she looked back at him before returning her attention to the entrance below. She let go of his hand, taking a step back from him " If they knew how close we have become, how unified our union has made us, it could end badly in the event that..," she looked away from him unable to finish her sentence.

He knew that she was going to warn him to be careful with how much care he had for her in the event that either of them were caught. His eyes burned amber with the thought, knowing that such a thing would never be; he would never let her fall into the hands of the bluddy behg hed again. There would be no danger of her biding her Time in Salazan Grum again, or in whatever hideout the Queen had set up for herself. He would drown her in pishalver if it meant that she would be hidden and safe from the dangers that came with the angry tyrant.

He felt her leave his side, his attention returning to her as she took off down the hall. A shouting from below drew his gaze back to the entrance, Iracebeth and who he assumed must be Istvan had disappeared below the balcony to enter the great hall of the castle. Tarrant gripped the banister before him, his knuckles white as he warred with what to do next. A nudging of his elbow caught his attention, and he glanced to his side to see that Alice had appeared with his claymore in hand, a determined look upon her pale features. As he took his family's longsword in hand he noticed that she had brought her own sword, the hilt strapped about her waist as her hand rested on the pommel.

"Off to the throne room then, my fair one?" Tarrant looked at her with a lusty smile, his fingers tightening about the handle of his weapon.

She returned his grin with a determined nod of her head. "Time is ticking away isn't it?"

"Indeed, be glad he favors you." Tarrant answered, turning to the middle of the balcony.

He led her down the stairs, looking about warily as the two made their way through the foyer and around the room to the great hall, remaining quiet as they looked for a trace of the horrid Red Queen and her parade of terror.

After finding nothing in the throne room and the ballroom, Tarrant and Alice agreed that the best place to check would be the King and Queen's quarters. "Hopefully we find them empty and Gavin and Mirana fled," Alice had said with a shaky voice. Tarrant had reached out and gave her a sympathetic squeeze on the arm, before turning to led her through the halls to the grand doors of the Royal's apartments.

Behind the doors was even more silence, an odd occurrence after such a mighty explosion, and Tarrant found it strange to see few creatures in a place usually bustling with courtiers and servants. This would have to be the best armed and thus the safest place to be. But why was no one seeking refuge in such a secure place? He turned his back to look back at Alice who was following him closely, and saw that she was carefully watching the doorways of the rooms they passed in hopes nothing would jump out. His own heart was beating in his chest as he knew the two of them were exposed to any danger, not knowing what lurked ahead

A large crash and a scream came from the Royal Bedroom, drawing Tarrant's attention away from his wife and towards the place where his long time friend and her husband were certainly in peril. He took off running toward the room, his boots _thunk-_ ing on the tiled floor, the soft padding of Alice's feet echoing his as she followed his sprint down the hall.

Tarrant reached the door first, screeching to a halt as he found it already open. He looked back to Alice, signalling for her to stay close, before turning back to the room, peering around the doorframe to assess what was going on.

He first glimpsed the king; Gavin stood at the side of the bed, his sword in hand and a determined look crossed his white face. The sword shook in his normally steady hand as he stared down an opponent. Mirana was still in the poster bed, sitting up with a wide eyed look upon her dark eyes as she clutched the newborn Lily to her chest, her arms the only protection of her little one she had. Tarrant could see the two of them were cornered by their haunting mirror images.

The tall man was facing down Gavin with his own crooked obsidian sword, a cruel smile across his pale face as he knew he was besting the unprepared monarch in this moment. Atop the man's dark hair sat a scraggly crown, its spikes like twigs, a false claim to power. Behind him stood the familiar flaming heart shaped mass of hair growing atop a massive bulbous face, her dark eyes were narrowed in disdain and her red mouth tart in a grimace, her arms were crossed over her bosom. She herself wore a bastardized crown in the crevice of her heart shaped hair. She was glaring down her sister, looking ready to pounce at any moment.

"Oh Tare," the mad man's wife breathed at his side. He glanced over to Alice who returned his look with wide eyes. He understood what she felt; the Red Queen had indeed returned in their moment of weakness and was here in their territory, at the heart of their power. Alice gripped his elbow as she leaned into him to glance into the room at the scene between the monarch, her wild blonde hair falling over her shoulders.

 _Her hair, if Iracebeth sees it…_ Tarrant thought wildly, knowing that his best option was try to disguise her was best he could. He quickly reached into his bag pulling out a handkerchief. "Wrap your hair up on your head with this." He whispered to her harshly. Alice looked at him with wide green eyes, but she took it from him obediently. As Alice tied up her blonde hair, he looked back to the room to assess what the best option for intervention would be.

"Mirana, I have only come to see my little niece." The short woman whined behind the dark featured tall man, a cruel smile crossing her red lips as her sister pressed the baby closer to her chest.

Mirana's dark eyes were wet with tears, her dark mouth crooked as she begged her sister to give her peace. "Racey, please, leave the castle. We don't want to fight."

The man next to the Red Queen stepped forward. He scoffed at the Queen with a deep voice, stepping forward toward Gavin with his sharp sword gleaming in the sunlight. "A fight you surely want, your Majesty."

"No, I certainly do not want to cause further trouble," Mirana shook her head.

"Please, I am sure there is a way we can work this out; we can lift your banishment, we can figure out a way to restore you two to good graces," Gavin reasoned as he took a braver step toward the taller man.

The man shook his head, clearly not wanting to listen to the White King's reasoning. "I am not convinced you do not want a war. If you are telling them truth, then why is that crown sitting upon your head?" The Black King's voice boomed.

 _This is not a good situation,_ the Hatter thought as he saw Gavin was clearly bested. Tarrant looked back to Alice, her blonde hair was wrapped up on her head and the kerchief tied as a hat. She looked less…Alicey…whatever she had done to herself. _Good, less attention toward her being Alice means less of threat._ Tarrant reasoned.

He nodded to her as he saw her gripping her sword tightly, dying to intervene and save her good friends from further danger. Clutching his own claymore in hand he led the charge into the room. The Hatter went directly for the strange man, the man who certainly had to be this King Istvan the Nonsense Rat had spoken about, his claymore pressing into the taller man's back. Alice went after Iracebeth, using her sword to pin the Red Queen against the wall.

The tall man turned quickly to see what had cornered him from behind, a sinister smile spreading across his face as he beheld the furious look of the Mad Hatter. "Look what we have here, dearest Beth. Silly little courtiers who are trying to save the King." Istvan let out a chuckle as he swiftly reached forward, surprising Tarrant as he quickly took hold of his wrist, twisting it. The sword fell from the Hatter's hand and clanged to the ground. Gavin was too slow in his parry, and he was sent sprawling to the floor, useless before the Black King and the Hatter. The next thing Tarrant knew was the Red Knight's body against him, restraining him and pinning him to the wall with great force. Alice gasped and Gavin scrambled to his feet, grabbing hold of his sword as took a defensive position next to her.

"Let them go, Istvan, you don't need them." The White King demanded, looked worriedly between the Hatter and his wife.

Istvan pressed Tarrant into the wall with a painful jab of the Hatter's ribcage. "Oh really? I am so glad you seem to know what we want. But it's not just your loving wife we want. There is an important knight that Iracebeth and I would much prefer," the King leaned into the Hatter. "Where is your Champion? Once we know where she is,then perhaps I will be in need of you, Gavin Castling. You are little use to me, a royal only by marriage." Istvan shook his head. "Your title means little. It is Mirana and your child that hold the inheritance. And the Jabberwocky slayer Mirana's trick she will wield to try to stop us.

"They may know where she is hiding." Iracebeth pointed at the Hatter and the disguised Alice with reddening pallor.

"Why do you want Alice?" Mirana asked, standing on her feet now, walking toward Iracebeth. "The disagreement is between us, sister, not the girl. I will not send her upon you as a mighty force if you simply agree to work this problem out between the two of us. Where this disagreement belongs." The White Queen looked pointedly at Istvan.

"Where is ALICE!" The Queen yelled impatiently, not knowing that the shaking girl before her was indeed the sought after Champion.

"Why, your Majesty, the giantess must be somewhere in Marmoreal. Are you certain she hasn't come seeking vengeance on your bluddy begh hed? Maybe she's stalking about the castle now, waiting to _pounce_ ," The Hatter growled as Istvan held him tightly against the wall, calling Iracebeth's rage upon him and drawing her attention away from his wife.

"Why if it isn't…" Iracebeth's voice revealed her sudden familiarity of the mad man before her. Her scowl grew even larger and she let out an infantile yell in a tantrum, not flattering to a grown woman such as the Red Queen. She tried to fly forward at the man he husband held down, but Alice blocked her path by stepping forward, her sword blocking her path.

"Isty! That is one of the traitors! One of Alice's co-conspirators!" She shouted in rage at the tall man.

In response, the Black King knelt and swiftly tied Tarrant with strong string he pulled from the belt about his tunic. Alice let out a cry of indignation, dropping her defense against Iracebeth and making headway toward the large monarch. The Black Knight let out a laugh of amusement as he knocked into Alice's abdomen, sending her off her feet. She fell to the ground hard with a small cry and Tarrant looked to her quickly, hoping she wasn't injured and fighting every urge to cry out her name in worry. He increased his struggle against his binds, desperately wanted to serve the Red King double for touching Alice, let alone harming her. He struggled with all his strength, which was quite muchy Alice told him time and again, but it was futile and was causing him to grow angry and frustrated.

"Don't you know to let Royalty go where they want, lad?" Istvan scolded Alice as she writhed on the floor in pain. The confusion of his wife's sex caused the Hatter to focus and a smirk graced his face; they didn't know that it was the Champion who was knocked to the ground in front of them. Alice looked over to him and frowned.

Iracebeth stalked by the startled Champion to stand at the Black King's side. "As I was trying to say until the insolent boy stood in my way," the Queen glared at Alice as she passed, making her way to Tarrant to lean over him tauntingly. "I know you, you slurvish turncoat," her dark eyes narrowed below the highly arched blue paint, a look of hatred flickering in their midst, "you're the Royal Hatter. You thought you were so brave and clever, coming in to save to your monarch much as you tried to save your Champion once before. It seems this has worked out as well for you this time as it did last." Iracebeth stood and looked to Istvan, tilting her head toward the Hatter as she filled the Black King in on what she knew. "He was in cahoots with Alice last time. He was part of the Underground Resistance who was trying to take my crown away and was protecting Alice when she tumbled down into my kingdom. I'm surprised she isn't with you, today," Iracebeth's eyebrow arched as she looked down at him. "Take him Isty, perhaps he know where the little imp is now." The Red Queen then turned to the disguised Alice, a sneer across her red mouth. "Perhaps we should take the boy too. He's most likely the Hatter's apprentice, he may know things."

"No!" Tarrant cried out, startling the Black King with his sudden outburst. Istvan turned his attention from Tarrant to looking more intently at Alice.

"It would do little good, this certainly is not hatting apprentice, but a little servant boy who empties our chamber pots. Completely useless to you unless you need your own porcelain thrones cleaned," the White King interrupted, trying to distract the Red Royalty from the hat man's strong reaction.

Istvan growled, taking hold of Tarrant in his hands.

Gavin attempted one last time to rescue the Hatter from their capture, stepping forward and thrusting his sword in attack at the enemy ruler. Istvan expected it, and his sword was quickly out of his hilt blocking Gavin's thrust. Gavin came back again and the two began to spar.

Tarrant struggled uselessly against his binds, wishing he could either help Gavin in his attempt to overtake the Black King, or at least usher Mirana and Lily to safety. He glanced over to Alice who was being held down with a dagger to the head, kept from intervening in the situation as well. The suddenly flight of Mirana fleeing through a side door in the midst of the chaos caught his attention, and caused Iracebeth to let out a cry of despair. Tarrant let out a small sigh of relief, glad to see that at least one of them was going to get out safely. She had the new heir to protect, she would certainly be back as soon as she found a safe place for the little royal.

Alice gave a cry of shock, drawing Tarrant's attention away from the White Queen abd back to the skirmish. The Hatter's head shot up in time to see that Gavin's sword was knocked from his hand. To his horror the Black King overtook the White, Istvan's sword pommel came down on top his opponent's head. Gavin fell to the floor unconscious.

Istvan took the moment of victory to direct Iracebeth. "Let's go, take the Hatter and the boy. We need to get out of here."

Istvan roughly grabbed the Tarrant, taking Iracebeth's dagger from her and pushing Alice against a dresser; she toppled to the floor with a cry. Tarrant struggled against his binds again as she slumped, her back resting on the furniture. Tarrant warred with his desire to comfort he and his need to keep her in secret, a growing part of him needed to be assured that she was alright. She tipped her head up slightly to make eye contact with him, shaking her head to urge him not to make a sound. She rolled on the ground, letting out false moans of anguish and pain, grabbing her arm tightly. Tarrant tried to ignore the cries, know she was merely pretending so that she could escape. No doubt to make sure that Mirana and Lily were truly safe.

"But what about my sister and that little brat?" The Red Queen hissed and looked to the door the White Queen had fled through.

"Don't worry about them, they will have their Time." Istvan vowed. "But we will not be able to face them if their Champion still lurks about. Remember the plan, Iracebeth: first we take out Alice and then we take out your sister." Istvan commanded as he grabbed Tarrant even more roughly, noticing that Alice writhing dramatically on the floor, tilting his head in consideration. "I can't help but feel we might as well take the lad; he could be very useful in finding this pesky little girl."

Alice's head shot up giving it away that she was terrified, the whites of her eyes shining in the sunlight. The King went toward Alice, ready to take hold of the disguised woman when Tarrant felt his voice, trying desperately to turn Istvan's attentions away from his wife and spare her.

"You don't want the lad; he really knows nothing but gibberish. And he doesn't even know who Alice is," Tarrant could feel himself babbling, trying his best to come up with what he could to make Alice as unattractive a witness as possible. "His parents were strictly non political and what not. Silly little muckars, what with everything going on in this land seemingly political. I mean, how does one really not take sides, especially with such options as your royal and majestic self…" Tarrant continued to lisp.

"Enough!" Istvan silenced him, shaking the hatter in his grasp.

"We can't take everyone to the secret kingdom…then it wouldn't be secret." Iracebeth shrugged, clearly growing disinterested in the conflict around her and lusting after the door her sister had slipped through. Istvan looked at her and nodded.

"Fine, leave the lad." Istvan took a step toward Alice menacingly, his dark eyebrows knitting. "Go and tell the White Queen that it is now her move, remind her that one of her bishops has been taken out." He said with a smile and put his sword under Alice's neck. "You'll relay that for me won't you.?You seem like a smart enough fellow." Alice gulped and nodded her head slowly.

With a hearty laugh, he scooped the Hatter up in his grasp. Tarrant struggled and twisted under the grasp of Istvan but it was no use. The King was much stronger than he and his grip was powerful.

He looked back at Alice who was shaking her head in dismay, looking ready to pounce up to stop the Black King.

 _Don't worry, I will be fine,_ he mouthed the words to her as she looked after him. He watched her cower on the ground, tears beginning to fill her large green eyes.

He was dropped unceremoniously at the door, flipped over to his back and grabbed about his shoulders by two of the card guards. He was dragged down the hall backwards his feet splayed in front of him, able to see his wife. He watched Alice, tears streaming down her face as he was pulled down the corridor; she had moved from her spot to take hold of his forgotten top hat, clutching it to her chest.

He could see she wanted to run out to him now to save him, but was glad that she was wisely losing this battle. She could later hope to win this bloody war.

 _Oh please, Alice, remember your muchness and go to Mirana, I can take care of myself, as I've done before._ He hoped she could read his thoughts as she watched him grow smaller in the distance.

He had done this capture song and dance before, and Alice had been witnessed to it. She should know that he would tell them nothing. And they seemed oblivious the fact that he had married the Champion, all the better for her and for him.

He lost sight of Alice when they turned the corner, closing his eyes to cement an image of her in his mad mind, knowing that it would be his saving grace later on. He was dragged through the great hall and through the burned and battered doors into the blinding sunlight, finally thrown onto a leopard roughly; he glared at the rat that held onto his ropes.

"Let us go and return when we've been given more information about our dreaded Champion," Istvan commanded the big cat. The leopard nodded in understanding, before leaping out in the direction of the Outlands, racing as fast as he could. Tarrant took a deep breath, steeling himself and knowing that the next couple days were going to be the most painful in his life as the determined King would do all he could to glean information from a just as stubborn, and blissfully mad, hatter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am, being ambitious again. I am moving readily through edits (it also helps I'm dead at work, so I can get through chapters easily there!), and working on fleshing out the next book (it'll be like MSOL 2.5!), BUT I wanted to rewrite Alice Through the Looking Glass to approach parts that messed with characters, making them OOC (looking at Hatter, much :() or just didn't fit in with the first movie. I have the first part done, but it's nearly 15 pages on MW unedited- would you want me to break it down when I publish it, or go for longer chapters? For point of reference, most chapters here are between 5-7 pages on Microsoft Word. Let me know in the comments!
> 
> And as always, if you can leave a review, it's always appreciated!
> 
> -Lydia


	32. Treacle Tarts

"They have Tarrant!" Alice fumed in the throne room, Gavin and Mirana surrounded the distraught woman whose cheeks were filled with tears. "I simply sat there while they tied him up and threw him over their shoulders with little thought."

"Alice," Mirana placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, trying to comfort her, "there wasn't much that could have been done in the name of logic. They might have taken Tarrant, but they were after you. If they had discovered your identity you know it would not have ended well."

Alice shook her head, placing her hands on her temples, wanting to shut out the wise words of Mirana. Of course it would have been far worse if they had taken Alice, and the couple would not have been able to fight back with such little notice and such delicate hostages, but she should have been able to do _something_.

"Alice," Gavin knelt down besides Alice, the woman collapsing to the ground in her grief and guilt. "Your good husband and I might not have always seen eye to eye on everything, but he has proven his fortitude and bravery in the past. He will not betray you and he will hold on for everything he has. As angry as Iracebeth is at Tarrant Hightopp, she knows that he is worth much more alive than he is…" the king hung his head instead of finishing the sentence.

"I should go out after him," Alice sniffed, looking over at the king who tried his best to comfort her. "I can take the same party that went out with us to Salazan Grum and we can find him! Surely Bayard can find his scent!"

"And then what, Alice?" Mirana's tone was gentle, despite its insinuation that Alice was thinking too hastily. "Iracebeth knows Marmoreal because she grew up here. She knows the layout and she knows exactly where we could have hidden out. She had the benefit not only of surprise, but also knowledge."

Gavin sighed, nodding his head. "Mirana is right, Alice, and you know it. We do not know where Iracebeth has holed herself out with the Black King of hers, much less what such a fortress could look like."

"We have to do _something_ ," the mourning wife clutched her trousers in desperation. "We have to be able to go out there and at least _try_."

Gavin looked up to Mirana with a slight frown on his long mouth. Her dark eyebrows arched as her eyes met her husband's, her own plum lips scrunched in a wincing grimace. Gavin closed his blue eyes, seeming to think for a moment. _What to say to a muchy girl, determined and heartbroken?_ His face seemed to wonder.

"Alice," he finally spoke, calming her sniffles. "I promise that I will prepare your search party, arming them in the best ways possible, and I will send you out after your lost husband. But you must be patient with me in the meantime. And you must help me with my own dilemma."

Alice's green eyes widened with hope as she looked at the king with delirious agreement. "Of course, anything! What can I possibly do?"

Her question remained unanswered as the rear entrance to the throne room was opened with a soft creak, the squalls of an unhappy infant filling the room. A nurse entered with a fussy Lily in her arms, trying to shush the baby as she bounced her on her hip.

"I am sorry for interrupting, your Majesties," the nurse's face was white with anxiety as she entered the tense room. "But I cannot get the little one to quiet her crying."

Mirana hushed the nurse sympathetically, quickly crossing the room to retrieve her newborn. The baby's cries soon quieted as she was pressed against her mother's chest, Mirana's pale hand wrapping about the soft head of her child. "It is not your fault, Merriweather. I am sure she has been as upset by the turn of events as the rest of us have been."

"Certainly, my lady," the nurse bowed, glancing over at Alice with wet eyes. Alice's gaze dropped in shame; if she the Champion was torn apart by such a tragedy, surely she was disheartening the rest of the subjects. The woman wiped away several renegade tears with her fingers.

"If you don't mind leaving us for a few more minutes, Merriweather," Gavin asked gently. Alice reached out to squeeze his hand gratefully. She wanted to be a monument of perseverance and a beacon of hope, but in this moment her heart would not allow her. A few more moments of privacy and a need to establish her promise was exactly what Alice needed.

"I'll be just outside, my King," Merriweather curtsied quickly, fleeing the room with airy steps. Mirana returned to the fallen Champion and her kneeling King with the baby in her arms.

"What can I do for you, Gavin?" Alice finally asked after several exhales of silence.

"You need to help me find somewhere safe to store Mirana and Lily." Gavin said to her.

"What?" Mirana gasped, clearly not informed on what her husband had planned.

"You heard me, Mira," Gavin turned his head to look up to her. The hand that had been shielding the back of her child's head was now cupping her open mouth. "Look at what has become of Tarrant. And as fond as I have become of the chap, he is not going to inherit Marmoreal and he is certainly not you."

Alice closed her eyes, swallowing the lump in throat as she knew that despite their emotions, Gavin's suggestion was logical. "He's right, Mirana,"

"How could you say such a thing?" Mirana's dark eyes went wide as she looked down at her friend. "You just lost your husband, you must certainly understand why I will not leave Gavin's side."

"But we need him to remain logical and strong in the midst of crisis," Alice looked over at Gavin with a kind grin, despite wet lashes. "We still need a leader in spite, but we cannot risk the leader that is sought. Mirana, you were the fool who took the oath to never cause harm to any creature; surely that vow stands even if another creature is threatening you and Lily."

"You will become a sitting duck, my wife, especially with a young child. It would be wise to hide you out, make it nigh impossible for Iracebeth to carry out her ill intentions as she is unable to find you." Gavin stood to his height, turning to his wife who was looking at him with disbelief and hurt.

"He is not doing such an action to push you away, Mirana; you must take a moment to harness your emotions," Alice's heart skipped a beat as she was shocked that she was commanding such a thing of her queen. "What he says makes sense. Why should we allow Iracebeth such an easy game when she has hit us in the worst ways possible?"

Mirana hung her head, clearly seeing that her husband and her friend were right, but she still shook her head as she didn't want to concede to the possibility. Alice stood to her feet slowly, reaching out to place a steady hand on her friend's shoulder, dropping her head.

"What I am asking you to do is not easy, my love," Gavin joined the three, placing his hand on his wife's back as he peered over her shoulder at their little daughter. "But what I am asking is only to save your life and to provide the best chance possible for Lily. She has already experienced such horrors, there is little need for her to endure more."

"You are right," Mirana adjusted her little girl to place the rounded top of the baby's head on her long cheek. "I just wish it wasn't so hard."

"I know of place where I can store our soon to be fugitive queen and our precious princess," Alice was reminded of something her husband had said to her on their way back from the tea party. "And I think it would be one of the last places Iracebeth would look...or even know about."

The firm line of a mouth returned to Gavin's face, and he nodded his head stoically. He turned his attention back to his wife, placing his arm about her shoulders. "This hurts me more to say than it will you…"

"You couldn't possibly," Mirana's dark eyes were filled with tears as she looked away from her husband. Alice let her hand drop, taking a step back from the small family before her.

"It does, I promise you that much, my love," Gavin sighed. "You will need to go quickly. And by quickly I mean tomorrow morning."

"But Gavin...please, you promised Alice she would need to be patient before you would send her out. Couldn't you leave my departure until the last minute?" Mirana turned to face her husband, her long white hair billowing about her in her quick turnabout.

"I promised Alice to be patient, but I will not be a cruel monarch and make her wait weeks. I will send you out in mere days if I am able. In that Time, I want to be comforted that you are well stocked away and that you are comfortable and thriving."

"Couldn't you wait 'til just before? Gavin, please!" Mirana's voice was raw with desperation.

"It would be foolish to wait, Mirana. It would only give Iracebeth and Istvan a chance to recoil and strike again, like a snake, if that is what they wished to do," Alice sighed. "I can be ready to go in the early morning."

"What will you need?" Gavin turned his attention away from his distraught wife.

"I think Mirana should bring a few week's change of clothing," she turned to the queen who continued to shake her head. "But bring clothing you can easily change into. It wouldn't be sensible to bring anyone with us. Too much liability."

"What of horses and carriages?" Gavin asked.

"We can walk there from here, if Mirana is up to it." Alice turned to her friend with knitted eyebrows. Mirana's head dropped, her tears still flowing down her pale cheeks, but she nodded a curt agreement.

"I should be able to pull myself together by the morning," the woman agreed.

"Then it is settled. I won't tell you, Gavin where we are off to until I return," Alice turned to the King who nodded his head somberly. "You had best brush up on your Outlandish. Tarrant has taught me some, and everything I bring you will certainly be in code."

"I understand," Gavin nodded his head.

"Right, well, I shall leave the two of you alone," Alice turned mechanically away, trying to push her own rising grief as she thought of causing a separation of lovers. "I'll come by early in the morning before the dawning of the day to collect the Queen and the Princess, and we shall be on our way. Until then, I shall be packing my own things for a stay."

"Alice," Gavin's booming voice paused the woman in her exit. The blonde turned to look back at the White King. "Thank you," he said with the nod of his head.

"As you hold me to this promise, Gavin, I will hold you to yours," Alice responded gravely. With the sharp nod of his head the King assured her that he fully understood.

Leaving the small family behind, Alice collected the discarded top hat in hand on her way out of the throne room, stepping over shattered glass and strewn debris on her way through the great hall and up to the Hightopp apartments.

She would need to steel herself for the hours to come.

* * *

Harriette and Beezy were bustling about the rooms when Alice entered what she expected to be the empty apartments. She let out a sharp gasp when the older woman came out from the small hall, the young thinner maid straightening up the coffee table in the sitting room.

"Beezy, Harriette," Alice managed as the ladies in waiting halted in their work. Beezy looked to Harriette sheepishly, clearly wishing the older to say something.

Harriette looked dumbfounded, and Alice realized that this must have been out of the ordinary for the experienced staff member. The woman bit her lip, her plump arms shaking as she held a broom in hand.

"We heard what happened," Beezy plucked up enough courage to speak, dropping the blanket she had been folding onto the sofa, setting off toward Alice in a run. When she had reached the woman, Beezy threw her arms about her neck. "We are so very sorry, Miss Alice."

Alice stood frozen with the lady about her neck, her green eyes wide as she looked over at Harriette for some more direction. The portly woman smiled sadly, nodding her head. "We are sorry if we are intruding on your privacy," she offered.

"You didn't have to come up here," Alice managed, wincing as she realized that was not at all what she meant. "What I mean is, that...well there are so many in the castle that are injured and that are scrambling for sense as to what has happened…"

"We know that Mr. Tarrant was taken from you," Beezy responded as she dropped her arms from around Alice's neck. "And we know how fond the two of you are. More than a wife and husband should be for the sake of the heart."

"We didn't want you to be alone," Harriette joined her friend's side.

Alice offered the woman a kind smile, her eyes thickening once more with tears. "You are such wonderful friends," she managed, reaching out to place a hand on Harriette's arm.

"It was the least we could do, at least provide you a nice place to return to," the older woman replied. Beezy nodded her head.

"We were just finishing up. We tidied up your bedroom."

"Don't worry, we didn't replace the bedclothes," Harriette interrupted. Alice was grateful.

"I am sure they smell of him, I thank you for that kindness," Alice answered her.

"We wouldn't be touching your husband's workshop, neither," Beezy shook her head.

"I don't even know where you would start," Alice conceded with a laugh. "I may need to ask a further favor from the two of you."

"Anything." Harriette spoke quickly.

Alice flushed as she looked at the two servants. "Well, I made a promise to Gavin that I would be responsible for getting Queen Mirana and Princess Lily somewhere safe. I need a few nights and days pack of clothes. I should do it myself,"

"Nonsense!" Harriette brushed away Alice's hesitation. "Beezy, get right on that," she turned to the young servant. "Are there any items in particular you need, miss?"

"Just something I can travel easily in," Alice instructed after the younger maid, who had taken off to begin collecting Alice's things.

"Certainly!" Beezy called from down the hall.

A whistling sound in the next room echoed through the halls and Alice looked to Harriette for more explanation. The woman smiled as she patted Alice on the arm, gesturing over to the small table in the sitting room. "Have a seat, Alice, that would be the hot water,"

The blonde woman shook her head as she watched the plump maid hurry off to the small kitchen in the next room. "You've readied tea?"

"I supposed that few things would be better for a Mad Tea Partier's wife than a good spot of tea," Harriette's voice floated from the next room. Alice shook her head, finally moving from the threshold of the apartments to enter the place she had come to know so intimately.

As she passed the sofa, she leaned over to gently place the signature top hat on the coffee table that had been somewhat tidied. Several bobbins and a pincushion, as well as measuring tape and some mad sketches were strewn across the oak surface, evidence that a madman dwelled among the walls. Alice nestled the brown accessory next to the pile with care, sniffing away a stray tear that had formed in the strange joining of joy and sorrow. She brushed the back of her hand along the bottom of her nose as she continued through the room to the small table.

The teapot that had been filled with staling tea that morning had been freshly scrubbed and settled upon the small dining table atop the freshly placed gingham table skirt. A pair of cups on their matching saucers were placed on either side facing the opposite chairs. The sugar cube jar had been refilled to the brim and the biscuit tin settled beside it against the wall. Alice sighed as she took a seat in the chair that had become hers.

Harriette hurried out from the kitchen with a steaming tea kettle in hand, balance precariously on a towel as she hurried to marry the boiling water with the ball of tea. Alice removed the tea pot hat quickly so that the maid could focus on pouring the liquid into its belly, the water staining black as the tea met it.

"Let that steep for several moments and we should be set to give you a nice soothing cup of tea,"

"That's what every good mother swears will calm the emotions, is it not?" Alice sighed as she looked down at her stained cup.

"I should say so," Harriette agreed with her, leaving the woman once more to place the kettle back in the kitchenette.

"I think I've packed enough things," Beezy emerged from the small hallway. "I wouldn't want to make your bag too heavy,"

"I appreciate that," Alice smiled.

A rap at the door startled the three, Beezy quickly fetching it.

"It seems the kitchens were right on Time, bless Him, with your dinner," Beezy greeted the errand boy, taking the silver tray from him. "I ordered you a sweet dinner, I hope you don't mind, miss."

"Not at all," Alice shook her head.

Beezy placed the tray on a side table, lifting the dome to reveal a platter of dark colored tarts and several stacks of tan crepes. Alice smiled warmly at the dinner that she had not expected.

"Treacle tarts and some lemon crepes, I hope you don't mind," Beezy said. "I ordered them myself, thinking that's exactly what I would want if I was upset."

"It is exactly perfect," Alice smiled.

"We should be getting out of your way," Harriette turned to the younger brunette, readying to shoo her off.

"No, please, don't go," Alice stood, upsetting the tea cup before her with a small _tink._ Harriette and Beezy turned to her with wide eyes. "I haven't been alone in my dining since I've been married," she began, realizing she had scared both of the women. "I don't think I could bear being alone in this moment, not with all the horrendous thoughts and the grief of the unknown swirling about my head."

Beezy looked to Harriette with wide brown eyes, the older woman shrugging in response. "I would only return to eat in the servants' quarters, so I don't see the harm in joining you, if you wish it, m'lady."

"I wouldn't mind a treacle tart, either," Beezy confessed. Harriette shot the young girl a warning glare.

"It's alright, Harriette," Alice gestured the two over to the table, hurrying to fetch the third chair that was leaning against the wall. "She did order the meal for me, after all. It only seems fair that someone is rewarded for their hard work today."

"Only if you wish, Alice."

"I insist," Alice's hand gestured to the chairs before her. "Please, friends, come and sit. It may not be the tea table and the party I am used to, but I will do my best to be the best Tea Mistress in the absence of the Master."

Beezy settled into her chair comfortably, a delighted smile crossing her face as she muttered gleefully about not only having a proper tea, but having one with a proper Alice as well. Harriette took more coaxing to sit. She turned plaster white when Alice took the teapot in hand and began to pour the two women cups.

"Alice, I should be doing that,"

"Nonsense, you've already tidied my apartments and I've watched my beloved taken away from me today; I must be able to be of use somehow, or I will go deliriously mad." Alice shook her head as she finished pouring the third cup. "Now, how do you like your tea?"

"Two sugars and some cream for me!" Beezy responded.

"I take five sugars, but no cream for me," Harriette complied reluctantly. Alice smiled, passing the sugar bowl and cream pitcher, standing to go to the trays.

"I know that Beezy will want some treacle tarts and crepes. What would please you, Harriette?"

"I am not so comfortable with this...you shouldn't be serving."

"I was just thinking about inviting you to a proper Hightopp tea when this kerfuffle all settles down, but when you are the right tea table, you will be absolutely forbidden from serving others," Alice mock pouted, glad that she was being forced to think about managing the table she had come to know. "I won't be able to invite you if you can't follow the rules! How else will you handle needing to move one spot down and tossing the scones?"

Harriette responded with a warm smile, shaking her head. "Fine, m'lady. I would just prefer the crepes, if you please."

"Of course I would please," Alice heaped several on a dinner plate for Harriette. She then filled another with crepes and tarts equally, traveling with both plates to the table and giving them to their respective requesters.

"Do you promise that we will be able to visit _the_ tea table at the end of all of this?" Beezy asked as she watched Alice return to the tray to get her own dinner.

"Beezy!" Harriette hissed.

"I would never make a promise I had no intentions of keeping," Alice nodded her head. "I promise that when the pieces have fallen where they may and we are reunited at the end of the day, Tarrant and I will host the biggest tea party you've ever seen, so big that Time Himself will have to come,"

"Bless and keep Him!" Beezy responded quickly.

"And you will be there. After all, both of you have lent such aid to the Champion."

"That sounds like the best of fun," Beezy agreed.

"We best hope to Time that this trial passes quickly," Harriette replied sensibly. Beezy nodded her head.

"Yes, of course, what with everything being as it is right now-"

"We won't mention that," Alice said with a forlorn grin, trying to focus on the last party she had been at. "Say, have you ever heard the story of the little boy that fell down a treacle well?"

"I can't say I have," Beezy shook her head in rapt attention. Alice returned to her seat, looking over at Harriette who was smiling expectantly.

"Some would say that the story was about three little girls who had fallen down the well, some would say it was three little boys who lived in a barn, but at the end of it...it was all ironic..." Alice began the story she had heard in various forms, glad she was able to distract her mind for the moment.

A glance over to the top hat sitting proudly on the coffee table provided Alice with a little hope that this story would morph again at the proper table in a future Time. In this moment she would need to be as brave as her daring Hatter.

She said a prayer to Time, trying to hold onto the hope that her mad man was cunning enough to make it through until she could go after him herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wouldn't mind leaving a review, telling me how you like the edits, reacting, etc., or leaving me a kudo I'd more than appreciate it. I know I took several months off from editing, but I have time now and am taking advantage. I am two chapters ahead of this, and I'll have time to get another two or three done tomorrow. This whole fict has been expanded to 50 chapters, so we're moving slowly but surely!


	33. The Blood Begins to Drip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAUTION: This chapter does contain violence

Tarrant slouched painfully as he sat in a crude holding cell, his hands chained to his ankles. His wrists hurt from trying to pull free from the metal bracelets, blood running raw from hours of attempts at slipping loose of the bonds. His ankles were a perfect match, raw red rings outlining the top and bottom of the iron anklets. He had attempted pulling the chains free of iron ring fastened in the center of the cell, but he had only found himself drenched in sweat and sore from his efforts. Dejectedly he collapsed on the floor, the chain pulling taught, his back bending as he settled to rest on the floor.

The guards must have seen his multiple attempts at escape, and while the energy was expended in vain they seemed to be worried that he might at some point be successful. A large rat was posted as his personal guard outside the cell, the creature pacing the floor before the barred jail cell, his beady eyes watching the man closely. Tarrant made a face at it, his usual grin turning into a sneer at the rodent. Of course he would be left to rot with a vermin to witness; and he wasn't getting anywhere by rubbing his wrists raw.

Tarrant's eyes were heavy with exhaustion. He had been unceremoniously tossed on a leopard the day before, tied around the cat's barrel chest so he wouldn't be able to drop off on the trip to the Outlands. A pity, too, as Tarrant knew so many friends along the way, and it would have been a trifle to have fallen off and gotten help. He supposed that if he was forced to stay on, it would be useful to try to guess where in the barren wasteland the Queen of Red had erected her castle.

It was far into the wilderness, the leopard's paced run led him throughout the hot afternoon and into the beginnings of night, the full moon high in the sky when the cat finally slowed down to a halting walk, climbing into the canyons that lay far on the edge of the Outlands. It was among the high rock walls that a crude hideout had been hobbled together. It was nothing much, sitting sideways and threatening to collapse at any moment, but Tarrant assumed it would do.

Card guards quickly surrounded the leopard, roughly grabbing Tarrant and dragging him once more across the ground into the depths of hideout, bringing him into the dark of the dungeons where he was left without food or water for the evening. Tarrant had wanted to roll over and close his eyes, giving way to several hours of sleep, but not wanting to miss a single second of his capture. He had managed to stay awake through the evening and into the morning, when he was finally brought a small cup of water to drink. He had not been provided any food, but he was glad that they at least quenched some of his thirst. The water also helped him fight the overwhelming need to sleep that was overcoming his body. He was determined to not fall asleep, untold things could happen in the world of dreams especially with creatures such as Ranghild floating around.

Tarrant shifted his weight as he fought the overwhelming need to rest his eyes. At least the burning of his wrists was keeping him conscious, but he was afraid it would only last so long. It was the thought that it would only be moments before Istvan would come in to demand where the Champion was. He needed to be alert in those moments, not dallying with the idea of slumber. He had to remain strong for her.

Nothing, not torture or sanity, would let Alice's name cross his lips. He was certain that it was Istvan's plan to have him wait, allow the madman's mind to simmer with loony ideas before forcing him to compose a conversation. Having not been dragged before the Red Queen in his stay so far was highly unusual; Iracebeth was much too impatient to not have someone's head flying by the time the sun set for the evening. Of course, even if Istvan began with his own set of interrogation tactics, it did not mean that Iracebeth wouldn't end with hers. The Hatter prayed that his would not be rolling; he needed to return to his Alice with it very much still intact.

Thoughts of her warm face in the afternoon sunshine, round cheeks and squinting green eyes as he placed a kiss on her smooth skin. Thoughts that warmed his cold limbs in the cell and distracted him from his overwhelming exhaustion and aching wrists. The thoughts of her were a balm, as they had been in days of horror past. _Oh Alice_ , he nearly sighed, stopping himself.

He _must_ not think of her, not with Istvan ready to arrive at any moment. If his head was swimming with her heady Alice scent and filled with the image of her soft Alice body and running with memories of her sweet Alice voice the madness might go too far and he might say something! No, it would do little good to think of her, even if she was the greatest anesthesia he had ever experienced. He thought of the tea party in days past, those days when he was held there by Time's enchantment and his own depression. When the music played was old and rusty and somber, when his friends were quiet and disagreeable, when he himself found it hard to breath, looking for the light in the darkest of times. With those memories, though they heavied his resolve, he pushed images of her from his mind.

Tarrant's prediction in regards to the arrival of the Black King was accurate, the stern pounding of riding boots pounded on the mesa below. Tarrant leaned over to take a look outside the walls of his confinement, watching the tall figure march confidently up the walkway, his chin held high and his shoulders square. His forceful footfalls sent small clouds of dust into the air around his ebony riding boots, the black jodhpurs above them showed his lean body build. He wore a long black outer coat, the white insignia of the spade was stamped on each chest and the side pockets of the coat. The scraggly stick-like crown rested upon his black waves regally, and Tarrant supposed that if one did not know that Gavin was the true King than they would easily take this false royal as the actual ruler.

 _No wonder the rabble was willing to take him on so quickly,_ Tarrant thought with dismay. They certainly wouldn't have taken Iracebeth in with loving arms, even if they seemed to swear their fealty to her now. No, it was because of this man that she had any followers at all.

When Istvan approached the cell, he nodded sternly at the rat, who had stopped and stood stock still before the false king. The rat quickly bowed, his tail flicking out to the side of his body in a graceful gesture of respect. The creature then stepped forward to slip his key into the lock and opened the door for Istvan to enter.

Istvan cleared his throat when he entered, raising one of his eyebrows expectantly. Tarrant looked up with a grimace on his pink lips, his face hard in fury. The rat behind the king motioned for the man to stand.

"If you cannot show some respect for authority, Mr. Hightopp," the king began, his deep voice expressing his boredom with the rebellion, "I will be sure to show little decorum in how I treat Her Majesty Queen Mirana and your irksome little tart of a wife when I do get my hands upon them."

"You wouldnae dare," the redhead growled back.

"I think it best not to try me," Istvan replied, flicking his head toward the man. Two card guards entered, having followed their king from a distance, grabbing Tarrant by his arms.

"Aye kin dew it mehself," Tarrant pulled his limbs away from the creatures. He struggled to his feet, hobbling up to the Black King to look him in the face.

His eyes were a terrifyingly pale blue and he almost could be mistaken for a blind man; Tarrant shuddered, having to glance away from the light irises. If the hat man had to guess, Tarrant assumed his eyes were a warning amber orange as he stood in front of the king, his insides burning with anger and a want for revenge.

"Now that we see you can stand," the king replied with a mock smile, "I only ask for a bit more...kindness." Tarrant did not like the way he said this with a cruel smile. The king stepped toward the man before him, his voice threatening as he commanded, "Bow."

Tarrant began to laugh uncontrollably, mad giggles reverberating on the walls of the empty cell; he wasn't going to bow to this pathetic excuse of a monarch. No way in Underland and after was he ever going to bend his knees on his own accord.

When it was clear that the milliner was not going to fall himself, a card guard made use of the staff he had in his hand, knocking Tarrant in the back and subsequently to the ground. With an _oofh_ , Tarrant fell forward, a sharp pain his shoulder blade, but the momentum he gained did not stop him at his knees. Instead, he flew face first into the dirt, his mouth filled with the rusty dusty.

Istvan laughed, relishing in the sight as he shook his head, "That is more like it." He agreed, kicking Tarrant in the shoulder. He leaned over, his low voice menacing as he began his interrogation, "So you are the Royal Hatter who caused all the stir at Salazan Grum with my queen, are you? What with that annoying blonde girl you always seem to have in tow," Istvan's gloved hand tangled in Tarrant's wild red hair; once he had procured a fistful, he yanked the man's head upwards. "You don't look like much of a threat." The king shook his head. "Not one to topple the status quo and lead a revolution against such a powerful army. She must be quite the inspiration."

Tarrant closed his eyes, trying to compartmentalize the burning pain of his scalp and the stinging in his wrists, trying to focus on anything but the present. He grimaced as he began to think of words, words starting with a specific sound, "I have been contemplating words that begin with the letter s….do you think you can help me?"

Istvan shook his head, rolling his light eyes, "My dear milliner friend, I don't think you understand how this entire interrogation business works," he explained darkly, "it is I who ask the questions and you who provide the information. Any other way around would be illogical, and where would we get without logic, surely you understand that?" He leaned close to the Hatter's face, "But, I'll make you a special kind of deal, just between the two of us, logic kept to the wayside,"

"Oh?" Tarrant replied sarcastically.

Istvan's cruel smile returned to his face. "Certainly; if you help me, I will certainly be glad to help you."

Tarrant forced himself to study Istvan closely, keeping his mind from the hurt and his mind from his wife. The king's sharp jaw was strong, ending in an extremely pointed chin. He shaved, but Tarrant suspected that in his time in the wilderness without the queen he sported a fine beard; dark stubble shadowed his jowls and mouth. He was as handsome as he was striking, the kind of man that would certainly draw attention in fashionable society.

Tarrant's observation ceased as Istvan He pulled the man up to his feet this time by his wild mess of hair. Tarrant involuntarily let out a yell of pain, stumbling against his chains as he was shoved forward.

"What ahre yeh doin'?" Tarrant groaned as the card guard shoved his staff once more into the space of his back between his shoulder blades.

"Just keep straight down the corridor, Hatter," Istvan responded evenly.

Istvan trailed him closely as the card guards continued to herd him down the crude hallway, past other crudely made cells that the Hatter did not want to imagine holding any future captives. As he continued forward, Tarrant couldn't fight the feeling that this was similar to what happens when a sheep led to the slaughter.

It was too early, and it was certainly a danger, but he needed it now more than ever. Istvan was keeping quiet beside him, allowing the anticipation to shimmer. If he wasn't talking, perhaps it would be safe, and he could easily tuck her back to the recess of his mind. But he didn't want to die and never think of her again.

Tarrant continued forward, plodding in a rhythmic hobble forward, accented by jabs of the blunt end of the stick, eliciting cries of pain. In the midst of transference, he closed his green eyes and allowed a quick image of his Alice to come to him, hoping it would remind him of why he was allowing them to beat him so and filling him with strength to allow it. He needed to be sure he could return as wholly as he was able to enjoy more of these quiet moments with her.

He had conjured up an early memory of wedded bliss; specifically, it was one from the first week of their marriage. He had woken early, the first rays of dawn caressing his eyelids as he dozed, she was still sleeping after their midnight session. Her blonde rippling hair had covered her beautifully rounded breasts so very angelic like and the sun was beginning to filter through the window and tickle the pale skin and freckles on her face. She looked so peaceful lying there and Tarrant felt like everything in Underland was going so very right in that moment of time. He had kissed her sternum ever so gently, following the line up to her clavicles, his lips then went to the curve of her neck, and finally her forehead.

He could smell her now the gentle waft of earthy flowers and tea and sweets causing him to forget his current surroundings. A jarring shove pushed him back into the present and sent him sprawling into a bare room that held only a chair in the exact center.

Tarrant looked quickly around, his green eyes surveying the strange room he had been brought into. It did not appear to be another cell, as there were no bars or gates in sight. His stomach turned sharply, as he realized the very purpose and isolation of the place before him.

Various sharp objects lined the walls, some instruments contained sharp shining blades while others resembled menacing pliers; a few pick axes also served as decoration. A dome oven, complete with a burning fire, lay against the far wall, supplying the room with an eerie glowing light and a small source of heat.

This was the place people were sent when serious answers were required.

His heart began to race in his ears, panic setting in as he knew that the hours he spent previously in Iracebeth's castle would be a walk in the park compared to the sort of interrogation Istvan would provide.

Despite the terror setting into his muscles, Tarrant told himself to take a deep breath. _Remember who you're doing this for,_ he thought of her face, rosy cheeks from laughing, eyes closing as joy settled into her features. Then he banished the thought of her from his mind. She was why he would endure the next few days, even the end of his life. He had made that promise when he married her, and he would see his word through. Even if he wouldn't be able to make it through to Underland's liberation, he would be sure Alice would be given every chance.

"Get in the chair, Hatter." Istvan commanded.

Tarrant was tired of being ordered around and the fear he felt of what was to come only fueled his desire to fight back. "What es it yeh wahnt?" He growled, glaring at Istvan. The king laughed.

"Oh, I think you know, Tarrant." Istvan said with a smile, placing a firm hand on the Hatter's shoulder. Tarrant shook it off the best he could, his eyes burning a deep orange as he watched the king.

"I'm afraid I donnae know wha' yehr talkin' about." Tarrant tried to relax, tried to bring back the air of a madman, the most effective way to stall.

"Yes I think you do, my dear friend," Istvan responded, standing to his full height before the milliner.

"Oh, well can yeh fill en th' rest of th' crowd then?" Tarrant felt his muscles relaxing, easily slipping into another bought of his mad laughs. He could see he was fraying the king's nerves, and was only stopped by the back of the King's hand upon his cheek. "Eh, wha' was tha' fer?" The milliner replied with a slight whine in his voice, letting out several final looney giggles for good measure.

Istvan dropped his hand, still looking down at Tarrant with his ice blue eyes. A strange friendly smile passed his pink mouth, and he leaned toward the man before him. "My dear, dear fellow Underlandian," he began, his eyebrows knitting in what appeared to be sincere concern, "why are you hiding someone who isn't even from this world? She isn't one of us, hasn't seen this land come to its glory and worked alongside us to create the cities and towns and tea tables we know and love."

"Oh? Es this bout tha' wee Alice boi again?" Tarrant asked, trying to appear bored with the subject, rolling his simmering orange eyes dramatically.

"We know Alice is here and we are certain you know where she is," Istvan said, circling the Hatter. Tarrant watched him, letting out a yelp as the king grabbed hold of his hair once more, pulling him toward the chair. The milliner was thrown down roughly into the seat, trying to catch his balance as the king stepped away. When he had gained control of his limbs and was able to proper perch on the hard wooden seat, Tarrant crossed his hands on his lap and looked up at the Black Knight with hard expectancy.

"Ah donnae know why yeh would assume tha' Ah know where th' lass es. Ah promise Ah donnae," Tarrant groaned, dropping his eye line as Istvan approached closer. "An' Ah donnae appreciate teh rough trea'men'."

He braced himself for another smack from the man, but the king's hand reached out to him slowly, grabbing instead of smacking. He had taken hold of Tarrant's left hand, his thumb falling on Tarrant's white gold wedding band. The Hatter cursed himself internally for not removing it when he had the chance.

"I'm sorry that you seem uncomfortable, my mad friend," Istvan's face suggest quite the opposite. "But I'm afraid the treatment will have to continue until you tell me the truth, and this here," He waggled the ring on Tarrant's finger, "tells me you're being a wretched liar." He paused for a moment before continuing. "So you went off and found a Misses I see. How is your bonnie lass?"

"'er 'ead isnnae as big as yehr kweens." Tarrant smiled, causing Istvan to narrow his eyes.

"You watch it Tarrant Hightopp, I am the reason she doesn't have your head rolling." The king said in a tone that suggested Tarrant should be grateful for such a grace.

"Should I thank yeh now or layter?" The back of Istvan's hand collided with Tarrant's cheek once more, this time with more force; he could taste fresh blood on his lip.

"I have little patience for silly remarks, my mad friend."

"Well isnnae tha' wha' mad es?" Tarrant felt his head reel with exhaustion, anger, and insanity, and he did his best to fight to keep control.

"Where is Alice." Istvan stated rather than asked.

"Alice, I get tired of this conversation." Tarrant had achieved greater control over his running mind, allowing his accent to slip from his speech, hiding more of his anger.

Istvan smiled, shaking his head and crossing his arms. "I never get tired of this conversation. Especially if you can't give me what I want. I can continue chatting about that obnoxious world ruiner until you go absolutely made from the noise," Istvan raised an eyebrow pointedly at Tarrant, "but if you don't, you can always cut it short by merely telling us where the little brood went."

"I told you I didn't know," Tarrant's arms strained against his chains as he tried to shrug emphatically. "I am thinking you aren't listening to me, that isn't very proper for a king. A bit rude."

Tarrant watched as Istvan walked calmly over to the far wall, pondering the metal instruments, his thumb rubbing the sharp end of his pointy chin. He let out a small _aha_ before reaching up to pick out a square, flat metal object with a handle. He balanced the weight of it in his right hand, before tapping it lightly on his left palm, swinging in a manner Tarrant thought would be similar to how it would smash across his face.

"You seem to have a lot of opinions on what is proper," Istvan sighed, boredly. "But do you know what I think?" He continued to face the wall of torture items, "I think it's a bit rude for you to be keeping secrets from me."

With that, he turned abruptly, the flat side of the object smashed Tarrant in the face as the king swung the object in his direction. Tarrant's nose burst forth with a fountain of blood, his mouth filled with the taste of iron. He closed his eyes and sought for the smell of Alice: tea bags and fresh earth married with the faint smell that came with the beautiful white tuberose that grew in the White Queen's garden.

"You could make this so much easier on the both of us." Istvan interrupted Tarrant's spinning thoughts; he had come to stand before the milliner, resting the wrench-like object on his shoulder as he looked down at the man before him.

Tarrant shook his nose, wishing he could pinch off the bleeding instead of letting it continue to pour into his mouth. He shook his head, trying to disrupt the flow, as he defied Istvan again. "Oh, but journeys are never meant to be easy; they are filled with thousands of riddles and rocks along the way." He forced himself to smile even though it made his nose throb.

"What if I found your pretty little wife? Would she tell me?" The king placed the wrench object back on the rack before removing his gloves, placing them on the ledge of the oven. He then stood and rubbed his pale hands together, readying himself for further blows, Tarrant guessed.

"I donnae think she'd kno'." The Hatter's eyebrows crossed. "Plus, she isn't in the castle anymore, you will never find her."

Rage flashed in Istvan's eyes and he crossed the room hotly, picking up a metal spade on his way past the wall of tools. With the shovel in hand, he aimed and swung the metal plate straight into Tarrant's chest. The blow knocked the wind from Tarrant and he gasped for air, his mouth filling with more blood as his nose continued to bleed.

"You give me very poor answers, my fine friend." Istvan shook his head. "Perhaps a little time to yourself would get you talk."

Tarrant felt his head spinning, from blood loss and the blows combined, he guessed, and as he began to lose control the madness began to settle in.

"Did you get crumbs in the Time? He hates that. He doesn't mind his butter, but when there are crumbs in it he gets extremely offended." The Hatter laughed involuntary; Istvan rolled his eyes with impatience.

Returning to the decorated wall, he traded the spade for a whip. He took it in his hand, coiling it around his fingers several times, stretching it out between his hands to tighten the material. When he was satisfied with the preparation of the leather, he came to stand before the milliner once more.

"This is your last chance, my dear hatting friend," Istvan said with mock concern.

"Twinkle, twinkle little bat," Tarrant's voice was off-key and he spat blood as he continued, "how I wonder where you're at."

Istvan grabbed a handful of Tarrant's wild red hair, pulling him to the ground. Istvan reached into his riding boot's outer pocket, pulling a knife from its sheath. He quickly cut away Tarrant's waistcoat and shirt, revealing the man's pale back.

When he had sufficiently bared the milliner, Istvan took a few steps back, cracking the whip, he sent the firm leather toward the Hatter. The whip made contact with a terrible sound, cutting deeply into the man's lightly muscled back, tearing into the flesh. It sent a burning that he hadn't felt in years up his spine.

Tarrant hissed at the pain and sprawled out on the floor. Stayne hadn't been quick to use the whips. That took hours of frustrating him and confusing him with riddles. This man did not want anything to do with riddles; it was almost as if he knew the Hatter laid them out as traps in order to distract his interviewer. He was going to be tougher to survive.

Istvan sent several more lashes into his back, before curling the whip into his hand, looking down at the writhing man before him with disdain. "I believe that perhaps you should rethink about telling me where that lovely Champion has gone off to?"

"I... donnae...know...what...you're talking...about," Tarrant managed, gasping for air as the pain of the whipping overwhelmed his sense.

"I'll let you give that suggestion some further thought, Mr. Hightopp." Istvan assured the madman. "Just remember, sir, that if I can do this much to you imagine what I could do to your fair little wife once I find her. And I will find her." Istvan said leaned over, "but if you help me, I promise to treat her gently before she meets you in the grave." The Black King left his groaning prisoner, pausing in his exodus to merrily reply, "Good day, Hatter. Until tomorrow."

The beaten man lay on the floor, feeling rage growing in his body at the threat of harm coming to his Alice. That with the growing realization of pain was making his head spin.

He shouldn't think of her. Istvan might think that he would be able to locate her, but she wouldn't be found, she was much too clever to be caught while running away. That was one of the things his lovely Alice was very good at, even if she was trying to be more courageous and pick some battles now and again.

Amongst his pain and rage, Tarrant's stomach growled, reminding him of his further ill condition. A glance out the window revealed that the sun was beginning to set. It was nearly two days since he'd eaten and his waning strength was urging him to eat. He had absolutely nothing and he figured there would be no further hope of food, not while he refused to provide answers.

With a spinning head, he tried to rest his body on the cool dirt, blood from his face staining the rusty dirt a redder hue. If he could not eat, his body demanded that he slept. And so he did so, falling into unconsciousness on the bare floor of the interrogation room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave a comment and a kudo if you wouldn't mind.


	34. Alice Asks Time for a Favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: More gruesome things described in this chapter. Nothing officially done to characters, but just because it's a dream doesn't make it any less terrible.

Alice had kept her promise to Gavin, waking early in the morning and grabbing hold of the bag that Beezy had packed for her. She quietly tip toed out of the apartment, trying her best not to awake her two new dear friends that had stayed the night with her, assuring her that they would be close in case the nightmares came. Alice had fallen into a dreamless sleep, unmoving until she awoke just before the rays of dawn. Dressing quickly, she left and met Mirana and Gavin at the palace doors.

Mirana's eyes had been red from crying, her hair tousled from a sleepless night. Gavin had his arm about her, his hand pressing into the back of her head, kiss lips pressed to his wife's forehead. Lily was held between the two of them, her wide brown eyes looking at her parents in innocent bliss. Mirana shed a few more tears as her loyal husband whispered soothing words to her. Alice had stood a distance away, letting have their last few moments together before their first real separation.

Gavin was the one who finally let his wife go, turning to allow Alice to enter their presence. He looked at the blonde girl, his blue eyes begging her to protect his wife and daughter. "Please let me know when you are safe," Gavin pressed his forehead to his wife's. "You know how,"

She nodded her head, tears still falling down her face. Gavin then bent over and placed a kiss on his daughter's cheek. "Papa will be there beside you before you know it, my sweet Lily," he vowed, "you be a brave and valiant girl for your mother."

Mirana offered him a somber smile, kissing his mouth once more as her hand wrapped around the back of his head, tangling in his white hair.

"We need to leave soon, before the dawn gives us away," Alice had spoken urgently.

"Alice," Gavin reached out to grab her hand. She had stopped, looking at the king with wide green eyes, trembling beneath his grasp, "for your kindness and sacrifice, I am working effortlessly to pull together a search party."

"Thank you," her chin had wiggled. "Let us go, Mirana,"

"Good bye," Mirana had waved to her husband once more, before following Alice through the ruined front doors and down the marble steps of Marmoreal.

Alice had led them quickly through the outskirts of the city, not slowing down to a more manageable pace until they had crossed the wide open field and entered the Tulgey Woods.

* * *

From here they would begin their day's journey trek at a more comfortable pace for the small baby and the weary mother.

Regardless of her exhaustion, Mirana followed faithfully and enduringly behind Alice the whole way, her small babe in her arms. Alice was appreciative that at least the woman was not bitter at her for agreeing with Gavin to take the mother and daughter and hide them away. Nor had she asked where they were going, but instead obediently followed behind.

Alice looked back to make sure that Mirana was still trooping behind her over the finely ground leaves and through the dense brush. She shouldn't be surprised any longer to find the woman followed closely. She had chosen to dress wisely, despite not knowing where Alice was taking her.

Mirana had donned a brown cloak, the hood was shielding her face from the rest of the world. She held Lily, wrapped in a similar colored fabric, tightly to her breast, the two-day old infant staying unusually quiet for a newborn babe.

A pang of pity struck Alice as she looked back at the woman behind her. Royal or not, she had not been given an easy lot over the past several months. Her wedding crashed, the birth day of her first born interrupted, now being separated from her husband and heading for an unknown. Alice wanted to cry how unfair it was that all this was happening to her, but Alice knew that such a statement would not solve the problem, and certainly would not make Mirana feel any more hopeful about the situation.

Instead, Alice stopped, allowing her friend to approach her before placing her arms around the morose woman. "We will make everything right, my Queen," Alice assured her, trying to smile as she knew that all optimism would need to come from her.

"Everything is so upside down, Alice," Mirana shook her head, slipping from her friend's attempt at comfort. "How can you right them again?" Mirana's eyes filled with tears, and she placed her face in her hands, trying to hide her grief.

 _Oh, please don't revert back into your courtesies, not when you need me._ Alice thought, trying to against soothe Mirana's pain. "I promise on my life that I will. They are taking just as much away from me, Mirana, as they have taken from you," Alice reminded her with a frown. "My effort will be for the both of us."

"Oh, Alice," Mirana let her hand fall back to cradling Lily, a hopeful smile blooming across her dark mouth. "Sometimes I do get so wrapped up in my loss, that I forget my point in Underland is to care for everyone else's, as well. Besides," Mirana looked at her friend, blinking away a tear, "we would never be what we are if it wasn't for you, my dear Champion."

"What it should be it isn't and what it isn't it will be," Alice answered her with a faint smile.

Mirana nodded her head, looking down at Lily. The little girl's chocolate eyes were watching the women intently, her small mouth sucking against her bottom lip as she soothed herself. Mirana rocked her gently, her pointed finger caressing the girl's chubby cheek. Alice gazed down on the baby before her; she loved how small the baby was, how perfectly she nestled against her mother, how she smelled of that sweet comforting brand new baby smell. It was in times like this when she thought about reconsidering her answer to Tarrant, crawling atop his lap, readying herself for Hightopp children.

 _Tarrant_ , she thought sadly, returning her attention back to the Queen before her.

Mirana was now looking ahead toward the woods, her dark eyebrows knitting as she looked around at the trees. _She recognizes this well_ , Alice thought with a small smile.

"Alice, where are we off to?" Mirana asked all the same.

"If it looks familiar, it should." Alice stepped forward, knowing the clearing was just beyond these next few trees. "We are off to the old Hightopp residence by the tea table. I know that it's not the most convenient or tidiest place to be, what with it not being properly lived in for decades, but Iracebeth will never think of looking there." Alice explained.

She led Mirana over the slight hill that stood before the clearing, quickening her steps at the thought being able to sit and rest for a few minutes. The afternoon heat was increasing and she had been walking most of the day, still drained from her emotional breakdown the night before. The last couple steps led to the summit, which quickly descended into the clearing. Alice could see the refuge through the trees, smiling at the sight of safety.

The house looked dilapidated and mad, certainly, with its falling shutters and its broken windows. Alice had wanted to go and clean it of its cobwebs and dust, but she found little Time to do so when such a trek from Marmoreal was required. It might not be a castle either, Alice thought with a quick frown, and she was sure that Mirana had known nothing but palaces and grandeur. But it was a house, a shelter, a refuge and it was everything that Mirana needed.

Mirana followed closely as Alice led the two through the clearing, smiling sadly at the empty tea table. Her tea was sitting in its cup, staling. She had not touched it since she and her Hatter had left in a hurry to attend Lily's birth. A rush of misery swept Alice as she saw her husband's well-loved tea pot sitting not far from where hers sat. She closed her eyes, pushing the thought of him away from her mind as she continued forward toward the house. Her mission now was to get Mirana to safety, and to get her comfortable in the safe house. Her mission to find Tarrant would be fulfilled once she had completed her first.

She clambered up the wooden stairs, instructing Mirana which sections of the wood to avoid due to the rot. One wrong step and a foot could go straight through the stair. _Perhaps not the best place to bring a queen after all,_ Alice thought dejectedly. _But it's too late to reconsider, and I don't know where else I would go._

She slipped the key for the house from her dress pocket, opening the door quickly and stepping aside to let Mirana pass. The door opened to a small kitchen and dining room combined. There were patterns and fabric strewn across the floor. Tea pots and cups all over the counters and stove. Dust had gathered in the years that the house lay unused by the inhabitants of the tea party. The queen entered the house with her child, looking about with hesitation. _Perhaps an even worse place to bring a queen with her newborn daughter_ , Alice's heart sank.

"It certainly hasn't been lived in for several years," Mirana looked around, "but you are right. What's more, it will drive Racey insane if she were to find out that I've been kept secret right under her nose," she replied with the twinkle of her eye. "I'm going to wash up, I'll be back presently."

Alice hoped that the Queen knew a way to get fresh water; she doubted the house had any form of running water flowing through it. With a shrug, as Mirana had already disappeared, Alice set to unpacking,

She had turned into the residential pack animal, since Mirana was concerned with carrying Lily. Not only did Alice have her own travel case to carry, but she had also been provided with a messenger bag that held various items Mirana would live with for the time being. Diapers, cloths, and clothes for the young Lily, blankets for the pair of them, some plain dresses for Mirana. Gavin even had the kitchens provided several days of food that had been shrunk down to fit into the small bag. Alice was glad for that, knowing that while she certainly could provide scones and cupcakes, a real meal would be better suited for Mirana.

Alice unpacked her bag, which held two day dresses, a nightgown, and a blanket. Beezy had packed the bare minimum, knowing that Alice would need to travel light and that she would be expected to return shortly. Alice expected the same, anxious already about getting Mirana settled so that she could turn around and head back to the castle, and hopefully the support that would come as a result of Gavin's promise.

 _I just want to go out and find my husband,_ she thought bitterly.

She went to gathering the fabrics and linens that had been strewn around the floor, in the hopes that she could tidy up some before Mirana returned.

Mirana was quicker than she expected, returning to the main room, looking refreshed and a tad bit less dusty. She had traded in her brown cloak for a soft white caftan, it looked airy and loose against her body. She had placed Lily in a small crate in the corner of the hall.

"A couple hours and it shall be home sweet home." Mirana smiled pleasantly at Alice, who was trying her best to clear the furniture of hats and pincushions and bolts.

"I hope so," Alice sweated as she furiously tried to tidy.

"Don't worry about it, Alice," Mirana smiled gently. "I may be a queen, but my mother did teach me how to clean and care for myself. Besides, I'll have nothing to do in a few hours once I've rested up. No duties to attend to, no decrees to be made," she wearily collapsed into an old armchair in the corner of the dining room, "it's almost like a small holiday."

"I certainly hope you're right, your Majesty," the blonde managed a smile.

Mirana's eyes looked heavy as she settled into the chair, and Alice couldn't help but feel that she should at least provide some comfort to her guest. Leaving Mirana to some relative quiet, Alice set off down the corridor to the master bedroom where a giant bed loomed untouched. Piles of quilts lay on top and Alice smiled at the sight of warmth. She took a large blue and white patterned quilt in hand, returning to the dining room.

"Feel free to relax on the sofa in the sitting room," Alice offered, as she saw Mirana sagging in the chair.

The queen snapped to attention, rising to her feet slowly. She looked so bone tired and exhausted and Alice couldn't imagine having gone on the run so soon after having a child. Even if Underland was kinder to her pregnant and birthing woman. She frowned at the further unfairness, but did not voice her opinion as she followed Mirana into the sitting room.

Alice had not truly had a look around the house, aside from a curiosity filled exploration when she and Tarrant had snuck away to host a tea party. She was taken by surprise at the decorations that filled the cozy little room; portraits lined the teal and navy striped walls, small picture frames littered the side and coffee table. Many that hung on the wall did so crookedly, dust gathering on the tops of their frames.

Ignoring Mirana, who was settling herself onto a sofa after clearing some dust and a few throw pillows, Alice moved forward and looked at the finely crafted drawings of people. She noticed that they all looked similar, a warm smile crossing her mouth when she beheld a portrait of a small boy with a very familiar gap toothed grin and a wild mane atop his head. These were portraits of Tarrant and his family.

One of the images on the side table before her had a crack in the glass and she reached for the frame, opening up the back and pulling the painting out. It was a very whimsical picture despite the fact that it was clearly meant to be a family portrait; Tarrant stood in the front, not more than ten years old, his short red hair sticking up all over. Behind him stood a tall, dark haired man with a strong jawbone and a large smile. He wore a top hat that looked so very similar to Tarrant's own. Next to him stood a woman with long, curly ginger hair that fell to her waist. She wore a very fashionable dress and quite the statement of a head piece, but her face was kind and approachable. She smiled so softly that Alice felt warmed just looking at it. In front of her stood two girls; one was taller with a purple dress and long black pigtail braids, the other was a smaller ginger girl. The taller one had a splay of freckles over her round cheeks and she laughed as if she knew something Alice did not. The other was not even six, her little stockings had fallen down to her ankles and she wore a shy smile across her face. Beside the two girls was a boy sitting in the grass. He was older looking, perhaps fifteen or sixteen years of age?, his face a worn for one who was so young. His black hair was slicked back, he wore a purple button up and black trousers, and he didn't have a smile upon his sharp cheekbones.

"They were painted by Tarrant's brother, Kenzie. He had quite the skill as a painter. But then again, all the Hightopps were artists in one fashion or another," Mirana's voice startled Alice. She quickly placed the picture back on the side table, dropping it as if she were a young child who had been found with her hand in the cookie jar. "Looks like Tarrant kept a lot of his family's memory." Mirana looked at the array of portraits with Alice, a warm smile spreading across her dark mouth.

"I suppose he did. I've never seen any of these before" Alice answered. Mirana nodded her head.

"I am sure in Time he would have introduced you to the Hightopps that once were. The memories pain him more than he leads on," Mirana reached out to place a hand on the patriarch in the portrait, her thumb rubbing over the painted face as if it could recall memory. "Lord Hightopp was one of the kindest and dearest workers we ever had in the palace, even if he was stern and quiet." Mirana's voice was rough, filled with sadness and nostalgia. "He used to give Racey and I little candies when weren't supposed to," the memory brought a large smile to her mouth. She closed her eyes, another tear slipping free. "Oh Racey, I will always miss that little girl."

"I can't imagine having to take down my own sister." Alice replied without thought, her hand clutching her mouth after she realized what she had said.

"I'm not going to." Mirana replied, turning to sit on the sofa once more. "I refuse to kill my sister, no matter how mad it seems she has gone. We can always help the mad," she said with a tone of determination.

"But then she'll kill you," Alice tried to reason, frowning as she looked down at her friend.

"Alice, you yourself just admitted you wouldn't be able to harm your own sister," Mirana's eyes filled with tears once more. "I love my dearest childhood friend; there has to be some semblance of her in that diseased head of hers."

"Maybe I would be able to stop my sister, maybe even... _kill_ her, if I knew it would stop all the terrible things she was doing to others," Alice couldn't imagine good pure Margaret doing any of the crimes that Iracebeth had committed, "I would preserve whatever innocence she had left if I did so, saved that dear childhood friend of mine." Alice said and turned away from the queen.

"Perhaps," Mirana surmised, "would you mind giving me some quiet, I would like to _hellseziend_ ,"

"Gazuntite!" Alice offered.

"Pardon?" Mirana turned to Alice with a puzzled look.

"You've sounded as though you've sneezed?" Alice cocked her head.

"I have not, I've simply requested to hellseziend, and with being as exhausted as I am, I need the stillness." Mirana said, sinking back into the couch and wrapping the quilt around her body.

"What is that?" Alice asked, shaking her head, still not understanding what exactly Mirana was babbling on about.

"Has Tarrant truly not told you?" Mirana asked, sitting up slightly.

"What should he have told me?" She shook her head.

"About hellseziend; surely he's mentioned it!"

"Never," Alice responded gravely, "Should he have?"

"I would expect him; it's one of the greatest things to come with finding a life mate," Mirana responded, resting her head back on the pillow.

"What is it?" Alice wondered, questioning if perhaps Tarrant _had_ taught it to her quite well, it just went by a different name in her realm.

"It's an eternal conversation with your mate regardless of distance," Mirana answered. "Hearing their voice in the back of your mind, being able to respond back. It starts out so weak, but as you both grow, so it increases."

"Hmmm," she tilted her head, "like clairvoyance of a kind?"

"Perhaps," Mirana shrugged, clearly not knowing what Alice meant. "Regardless, I promised Gavin I would send him word when I settled and give him hints about where I am."

"I will leave you to some quiet, then," Alice turned to leave the room. "Would you like me to bring Lily into the sitting room with you."

"If you wouldn't mind, please, Alice," Mirana nodded. Alice quickly went to fetch the girl, bringing the crate she was sleeping soundly in to sit next to the sofa Mirana had collapsed on.

"Sorry to disturb you once more," Alice whispered to Mirana, whose eyes had been closed. The queen cracked one dark eye open slightly, waiting for Alice to continue. "I'll have the room readied for you tonight, so you can sleep in a proper bed."

"I appreciate that, Alice," Mirana smiled warmly. "And don't worry too much about hellseziend," she reached out to touch Alice's hand. "Gavin thinks you might not be able to use such a gift because you are not Underlandian. I am sure Tarrant tried with no success, but did not want to alarm you."

"How disappointing," Alice replied with genuine sadness.

"He is happy every second he is with you, and he wouldn't choose anyone else, even if they had the gift of hellseziend," Mirana replied, "so don't let it worry you too much."

Alice smiled, nodding her head. "I'll wake you for dinner," Alice promised.

"Thank you, Alice," Mirana turned away from the girl, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Alice decided it might be best for her to try to sleep. And though she promised Mirana she would try to get the bed ready for her to sleep in that night, she slipped off to the bedroom to crawl upon the bed to catch a few more minutes of rest.

But Alice couldn't bring sleep to her mind; all she could do was think of Tarrant and what sorts of horrid things they could be doing to him now. She forced herself to try to think of good times; the way he laughed when they were intimate, the way he smiled at her when he knew she was up to something. She tried to recreate a whole afternoon of tea time in her mind.

" _Elbows down and pinkies up,"_ she had told Thackery, trying to teach him some polite manners. After several failed attempts, she gave up any hope that she would have proper company at the tea table, and found herself slouching and occasionally tossing a teacup here or there.

Madness was so much easier to pass on than sanity.

With warmer thoughts to cradle her mind, Alice slowly slipped into sleep and her world went dark as she entered a dream.

* * *

_Alice stood in the center of a corridor, pained screams filling her ears. In a desperate attempt to stop them, she began a frantic search of the rooms to quell the source. What she found in the rooms only made her stomach sink; in each room was one of her distraught friends, held captive in some manner or another._

_Chess was kept inside a box; his smile was broken. His tail flicked back and forth keeping the time and his cat eyes looked straight ahead, past Alice, not even acknowledging her existence. His mind held as a slave in the evaporating, keeping him so very still and unresponsive._

_Mally was tied by her tiny bottom paws and she had cuts and scratches all over her small rodent body. She was doing her best to wriggle about, seeking her own liberation in vain. Every time she tried to pull herself upwards, the rope tightened around her leg, causing her to squeal in pain._

_The White Rabbit had a thick chain around his neck; he pulled every which way as he tried to escape from his own binds, darting forward in the hopes of breaking free only to be yanked back._

_Continued horrors filled her eyes as she discovered more and more of her Underlandian counterparts bruised, beaten, and damaged in every room she went into._

_The most particularly gruesome was the final room she stumbled into; she found herself forcing back vomit that burned up her throat as she beheld the visage of Mirana, her mutilated body lying on a large table with a dagger in her chest., Gavin, was splayed over her, a spike in his temple, blood dripping down his face as he lay over his dead wife. Alice placed her face in her hands, shaking her head as she beheld the carnage, unable to believe what her eyes showed her._

_A noise from the corner turned her attention to a bloodied and abandoned bassinette. Screwing up her courage, Alice stepped forward to dare to peek into the wooden box to see what had become of the missing Castling daughter. To her confusion, she found a pig instead of a baby. It looked up at her and squealed angrily. Alice let the pig out of the bassinette, stepping aside as it stormed past her and back into the corridor._

_She was glad that the pig had not been her darling princess, but Alice couldn't help but wonder where Lily was. And she still hadn't seen any sign of Tarrant. Perhaps he had escaped whatever horrors had occurred her, and was safe off in some other world._

_As if on cue, the screaming began again, urging Alice to continue down the corridor with even more apprehension in her gait. She almost stumbled over a small bundle that lay on the floor, stopping to bend over and take a closer._

_A small foot stuck out of the bottom of the wrapped blanket; she lifted the blanket gently, only to drop the corner quickly at the sight of a decapitated baby._

_**Oh Lily** _ _Alice thought to herself_ _**I have failed all of Underland** _ _._

_The yelling pulled her from her thoughts, and she went into the next room hurriedly. There stood Istvan on a pedestal, his arms raised above his head and a meat cleaver among them. He stood over Tarrant who was bloody and bruised, hardly looked himself among the damage they had done to her handsome husband's body. He was on his knees and bent over, his hands tied behind his back, top hat missing from his head._

_Iracebeth sat on a throne across the room and smiled. "Off with his head," she commanded before Alice could scream in protest._

_Tarrant's head turned to look at her and frowned his head shaking as if to say_ _**you shouldn't be here** _ _. Then it was severed by the cleaver that Istvan yielded with a terrible swing._

" _NO!" Alice screamed and her stomach turned as the head rolled down the stairs and to her feet._

" _Welcome dear Champion!" Iracebeth laughed. "Welcome to the last day of your existence." She looked to Istvan and clapped her hands. "OFF WITH HER HEAD!"_

_Istvan descended down the stairs and grabbed Alice's arm, pulling her with him. He sent her to the floor next to Tarrant's body and the meat cleaver went above her head. He dropped his hands and the cleaver came to Alice's neck…_

…. And Alice shot awake. She was screaming, she realized, and the burning in the pit of her stomach that had started in the dream was very much present in her wakefulness. She hurried from the bed, running down the corridor, through the kitchen-foyer, and out the door to vomit. She released her vile innards by path leading to the home; it was so violent it sent spasm up her body.

 _Let it be a dream, let it be a dream,_ she sobbed to herself and held her shoulders, rocking her body gently.

"Alice? Alice, are you alright?" Mirana's voice was worry as she came running out, her gauzy cathan's skirts flying out behind her. Alice looked up to her and cried harder.

"It was only a dream, it was only a dream." Alice repeated to herself, relief filled her body. Her friends were certainly alright, and here was Mirana without a knife in her chest. The cries of Lily, with her head on her shoulders, could be heard from the living room where she had been disturbed. "Everyone is alright, everything is alright," Alice murmured to herself as she felt Mirana's arms go around her shivering body.

Everyone was alright but Tarrant- she needed to get Tarrant out. She needed to go back to the castle now and assemble her own army and go. There was no Time for Gavin's promise, there was no Time left to wait. She desperately need to get the Hatter back, hold him in her arms and tell herself that he was alive and he was fine.

"Alice, what was the dream?" Mirana tried to ask her gently, rubbing Alice's arm trying to soothe her shaking friend.

"I had a dream that Iracebeth had won," Alice confessed. "And I almost lost my head." Mirana pulled Alice close and stroked the side of her head, her fingers interlocking in her hair.

"Shhh, Alice, shhh. Racey won't win; we will not let my sister prevail again." Mirana whispered into Alice's ears. Alice looked up at her and nodded her head.

"I am going back to the castle tomorrow." The blonde said with determination.

"Wait a couple days, Alice," Mirana tried to reason with her friend. "You need to organize your thoughts and figure out your plan; don't go to Witzend on a whim. It will be too dangerous if you did that." Mirana pleaded as she helped Alice up, leading her into the house.

Alice felt her head spinning with thoughts of what she had just experienced, causing her to shake her hand. _Waiting is the worst thing I can do, especially since Time moves so slowly!_ "They have Tarrant. I can't let them do anything to him. If he loses his head…I may lose mine." Alice babbled, looking to the queen with sad green eyes.

Her stomach was tossing over and over itself, and she wanted nothing more than to convulse into another heaving bout. Instead, Alice took several deep breaths and with Mirana's help, collapsed into the armchair in the corner of the kitchen. Iracebeth patted her hand gently as Alice settled into the chair, resting her spinning head.

"You will lose your head, and he his, if you go into the Queen without a road map. Alice," Mirana continued, her sensible queen trying her best to speak logically. "I now know how hard it is to know that your love isn't safe." she took Alice's left hand and thumbed the rings on her finger. "But you can't just run around without a plan my dearest."

Alice looked to Mirana with wide eyes. every moment she blinked she could see the visceral image behind her lids. "His head rolled to my feet the way the Jabberwocky's rolled to Iracebeth's," she said with a shudder. Mirana responded by pulling the younger girl close, kissing her forehead.

"That will not happen; Underland will not let that happen." The White Queen vowed.

Alice sat forward, knowing that kind words did nothing. "Do you see why I need to go?" Mirana looked down at her hands and then back at Alice.

"One day, give us one more day here." Mirana pleaded. "Help me settle in with Lily and then go back to Gavin, that was the plan. My king will not fail you, but you must give him the Time to act." Mirana patted Alice's hand, running her fingers over the girl's. Alice nodded.

"I'm sorry for waking you, Mirana." Alice apologized, placing her other palm over Mirana's hand.

"Nonsense." Mirana shook her white hair emphatically. "Let's get you back to bed."

"I'm afraid I haven't quite set up the bed for you," Alice's voice was filled with regret.

"Don't worry about it, the sofa is plenty comfortable for my weary bones tonight. Continue to nestle under the covers, sleep well," Mirana helped her friend down the hall and put her into the bed she had just rushed from, tucking the sheets in around her. "Twenty-four hours," Mirana murmured, stroking Alice's forehead like a mother would do for their small child.

When Mirana left the room Alice did not fall asleep, however; her mind was way too active with the thought of how long a day was, even if it seemed to go by more quickly in Underland. Alice left the bed, padding on the wood floor in her bare feet, pacing back and forth around the room. Watching the clock and hoping that the twenty-four hours would go by quickly.

But, as Time always does, as she watched the grandfather clock closely it ceased ticking; Alice hotly marched up to the time piece with a scowl on her pink mouth.

"Alice, why are you pacing and watching me? You make me nervous." The grandfather clock spoke as Alice approached, startling the girl.

"Time?"

"Who else would it be, you foolish girl?" The clock asked with an edge in his voice.

"I am sorry, Time. I don't mean to be pacing or staring." Alice quickly tried to drop her anger, knowing she was speaking to the greatest deity in Underland. "I just need twenty-four hours to go by quickly." she almost stopped, feeling quite foolish for speaking with a grandfather clock, but then realized it was Underland and this would be the least of the strangest things she had done in her stay here. "They have taken the Mad Hatter and they are probably doing the most horrid things to him because they want to know where I am.".

"You want me to go faster, Alice?"

"I don't want anything I don't need. I don't want to rush time and waste it." Alice answered carefully, not wanting to receive a lecture from the immeasurable lord.

"I don't think I would be wasted, Alice." Time responded, beginning to tick once again, the pendulum swinging back and forth. "The mother in the next room is going to be caring for her little one far into the next day. She will be woken here and there at the most odds of me and she will want nothing but sleep and rest." Hs pendulum began to pick up pace, his second hand ticking more quickly. "But you, Alice, you have important tasks to begin. And you have done me well You haven't murdered me yet." The clock continued to pick up pace. "Just do not take notes from your husband, and you shall remain in my good graces."

Alice beamed in awe and excitement as the clock began to tick faster and faster. The minute hand flew around the clock and the sun began to rise. Perhaps remaining friends with Time and treating him wisely was the perfect thing for Alice. The day was just beginning and already four hours had passed.

She turned to the clock with an appreciative grin, bowing low and whispering to him. "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reviewing and liking this story. It means the world to me. I've played with a couple concepts that I am going to touch on in the 2.5 and 3 book of this series when I'm finished editing this one (getting so much closer!). If you can leave a comment, it'd be appreciated!


	35. Someone's Been Playing With Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: More instances of violence/torture. War isn't pretty, my lovely friends

Tarrant had woken not long ago, his body in agony; he found he was unable to move and instead conceded to lying on the floor, saving his strength. Istvan was sure to be back sooner rather than later, and Tarrant would need to be ready.

He wondered how long he must have been unconscious. He didn't think it had been that long, just enough to rest his aching head. But the sun was already at its apex and he couldn't believe half a day had come and gone.

He groaned, struggling to sit in a reclining position on his elbow, his free hand pulling at the chains to see if the bleeding has ceased. All his aching nose bore was crusted blood; it seemed that it had finally stemmed. He was still thirsty, and every movement made him more and more dizzy.

Why had they not brought him some more water? Were they hoping to dehydrate him? Tarrant mused, sinking down to lay on his back, his head far too woozy to remain upright. _What's more_ , Tarrant thought, _if it's been nearly have a day why has Istvan not returned_? Surely a sleep deprived Hatter more valuable than a rested one, and for all the guards could know he was sound asleep and gaining back his strength.

What had he missed in his Time asleep?

He blinked as the sun continued to set in the sky, the bright rays blinding him as they shone through the window in the top corner of the cell. Tarrant dragged his hand in front of his face to shield his eyes, pausing as he realized that just moments ago the sun was atop the building.

He continued to watch the sun curiously as it moved downward toward the land, sinking rapidly.

The marching of feet filled the silent hall outside of the interrogation room door; Tarrant straining to hear what the cause of all the commotion was. "What in Underland is going on?" A shaking voice demanding as it passed, reverberating through the empty corridor.

"It's already been nine hours," a voice responded in kind. "And it can't really have been more than fifteen minutes!"

"But Time says it's been nine hours, thus it must be!" A third voice insisted.

The first voice chimed in once more, anger coating his words. "That's impossible, mere moments ago it was only quarter til nine in the morning."

"But now it's nearly brillig!" The third voice replied.

Louder footfalls charged toward the door that opened the cell Tarrant was confined in. The Hatter braced himself as he heard keys in the knob, the handle squeaking as it was thrust down. The door burst open, Istvan stormed in with fire in his pale eyes. Tarrant winced as he ripped up by his hair once more, struggling to get on his feet before he had a clump of red mane pulled from his head.

Istvan roughly through him back into the chair, his dark eyebrows twisting as he spat in Tarrant's face. "What have you done?"

Tarrant shook his head, his limbs trembling for the first Time since he arrived in the black hole. "It's brillig," Tarrant lisped, looking at the sun that continued to quickly set in the sky, "I swear I've just woken up."

Istvan took a hot poker from the wall, placing the metal end in the fire. The steel began to glow in the immense heat, the fiery orange filling Tarrant's wide green eyes. Istvan twirled the hot poker in the fire, his pale eyes watching the Hatter before him with rage.

"Someone is messing with Time; he is moving so much faster today." Tarrant suggested, wincing as Istvan loomed closer to him.

"You wouldn't happen to know who would be doing that, would you?" The king motioned for two card guards to join the pair.

The three of diamonds and the four of hearts entered grabbing the Hatter roughly by the arms, standing him up. Tarrant struggled against the chains that bound his hands and feet.

"Release him from the metal bonds, but keep him bound," the Black King responded.

The card guards obeyed, releasing Tarrant of the metal shackles and rebinding him with coarse rope around his arms. They removed Tarrant's trousers, leaving him in his small clothes, hobbling his legs with more rope. Tarrant winced as the rough material bit into his wounds. The guards then set him onto the frigid chair. Tarrant shivered in cold, his head still spinning from hunger bloodloss. He fought to keep his eyes open, missing his trousers but glad that the extra exposure kept him cold, which was keeping him awake.

Istvan began to circle Tarrant as he sat in the chair, "Is this Alice?

"How should I know?" Tarrant asked, his eyebrows arching. "I've been in this bloody room since you've left me."

Istvan seemed displeased with the answer, hovering over Tarrant, his breath hot on the man's chilled shoulder. "Is it Alice who is doing it?" He asked once more.

"I don't know," Tarrant shrugged. _If only she had responded to my hellseziend, I would know!_ Tarrant groaned. But Gavin had been right, the mental conversation with his Upperland wife would be impossible. A trademark of the Underlands only club. "I don't know if Alice and Time are good enough friends." He looked up at the man with disgust on his face. "And, as I've already said, I have been here the past couple days entertaining you so how would I know?"

Istvan frowned, stepping slowly away from the man in the chair, his black riding boots clicking on the floor as he walked slowly toward the oven in the corner. When he had reached the stove, he stood over the fire for a breath, before taking the rod from the rod in hand.

He turned his head, looking back at Tarrant through the corner of his eye, "Stand," the king commanded.

"Wut gewd 'ill that dew yeh?" The Hatter burred.

The dark featured king turned, anger on his face, the poker in hand. "I said STAND."

The sheer rage in his voice caused Tarrant to obey, standing to his feet quickly. The king returned to his position before the Hatter, his gaze harsh. "One more Time, and don't try my patience," the king's voice was a low grumble. " _Where is Alice?_ "

"Ah. Donnae. Kin." The Hatter responded, each word becoming its own sentence.

Istvan shook his head, sending the edge of the rod into the madman's hip. Tarrant screamed in pain as Istvan dug the burning metal into the pale flesh, the smell of burning flesh entering the Hatter's nose. Tarrant tumbled to the floor, writhing in pain as he fought the urge to pass out. Istvan continued to add insult to injury, sending his hard boot into the swell of the Hatter's rib cage.

"WHERE IS ALICE?" Istvan yelled, sending his foot into the man's torso again.

Tarrant bit his swollen lip, cracking open the scab once more, blood filling his mouth. His rib cage was moaning, his nose arching, and the fire on his hip throbbed as Istvan continued in his assault for answers that Tarrant truly didn't have. The Hatter looked up at his captor, his eyes turning a deep red color in anger.

Istvan took the rod and now slammed its length into Tarrant's hip, right into the burn mark. The Hatter screamed in pain once more, tears filling his eyes as he tried to wriggle away from the man's abuses to give himself a moment to recover. He struggled to breath amongst the massive amount of pain that flooded his body.

Istvan countered the scream with a yell of rage-filled frustration, taking a fistful of the red hair once more, pulling the man's head upwards. "Where…is…the…girl." Istvan hissed between gritted teeth. Tarrant's eyes burned with tears and with an overwhelming anger that flooded him.

"I'll nevae tell yeh." The angry husband countered, twisting about to spit in Istvan's face. The Black King wiped his face in disgust, slamming Tarrant's face back into the ground

In the short amount of Time that the exchange took, the sun had set behind the mountains in the distance, leaving the two illuminated by the roaring fire in the corner of the room.

Fury filled Istvan's voice as he stood, turning away from the Hatter, his hands shaking in fists. "I will find what makes you crack, Hatter," the man vowed. "And when I find your wife, I'll make sure to treat her in such a way you regret not telling me the simple truth right this very moment. You will rue the day you did not give me Alice when I requested, and you will pay with your bride's head."

Tarrant groaned from the floor. Istvan called for one of his knights to enter.

A darkly dressed knight entered the room, yielding a large sword. He bowed to the king upon entering, turning a dark eye toward Tarrant.

"Enough of this stalling," Istvan said first to Tarrant, his hard mouth turning into a sneer. He then turned to his knight, "Arm your men to attack Marmoreal in the morning. Bring to me Alice, Queen Mirana, and the baby princess, I want them all alive. I also want the wonderful Mrs. Hightopp. Find her. Kill every woman in the nation until we figure out who belongs to him." Istvan replied, glaring at Tarrant. Tarrant let forth a mad laugh. _Of course!_ Tarrant's mind had been confused during the blood loss. _He doesn't know yet that Alice herself is my bride._

A sad fact for all those poor women in Underland...

"And what of the White King, your Greatness?" The knight asked from beneath his equine shaped helmet.

"Kill him. Once he is removed and the Queen is taken, the rest of the land will topple." Istvan turned to Tarrant with a hard look, his pale eyes narrowing. "We are going to end this war." He said. He then waved his hand at the knight, dismissing him.

The knight bowed before exiting, leaving the Black King and the Hatter alone together once again. Istvan turned to Tarrant, the beating clearly not yet over. He smashed the rod across the milliner's long cheek with a strong _thwack_.

Tarrant could only imagine how freakish he looked; his pale face various shades of black, blue, purple, and yellow.

The king narrowed his eyes. "Spare your wife, give us Alice." Tarrant responded by laughing in the king's face, his amber eyes opening as wide as they would allow him. "It's sick how you will sacrifice your wife for the sake of the Champion. What would she think of you? Sacrificing her life for the sake of your world crossing champion?"

"Yeh donnae knew th' 'alf o' it." Tarrant answered in his brough.

"You could help me understand, Hatter. Just five little letters. Tell me where she is." He sat Tarrant up, looking in the man in his amber eyes. Tarrant show his head.

"Ne'er," the milliner answered.

With a frustrated groan Istvan let go of the man. Tarrant fell to the ground, his face falling in the dirt. Tarrant moaned as his sore nose was further crushed by the ground, starting the blood flow again. His cheek had been split by the rod and it too was trickling crimson streams into the dirt.

The Black King stood, intentionally crushing Tarrant's left hand under the heel of his boot. "Remember, this is your choice, Hatter."

The milliner didn't answer, burying his face into the ground and closing his eyes. He could hear the retreating steps of Istvan leaving the room, and he sighed, allowing several actual tears to fall from his eyes.

He was glad Alice was safe where she was sent to hide and hoped that Gavin was able to conceal the troublesome trio of Mirana, Lily and Alice until he could get out of here. Now it was just a matter of more waiting. _Which Alice seems to have taken care of that pesky little problem,_ he noted as the moon was already at its apex.

How he wished help would be sent soon; he wasn't sure how much more his body could take. This was certainly worse than it had been when Stayne had interrogated him. Far more threats were used than actual implementation. Istvan wanted answers, and he was serious about gaining them. Tarrant was quickly learning that a blow would be served even before an inquisition made.

His head was throbbing and his side stang fiercely; he hoped that the burn wouldn't incur infection. There was not much he could do about that, anyways. Instead, he closed his eyes and imagined Alice on one of their picnic tea days. She lay in the green, green grass with small daisies braided into her blonde hair . Her eyes were the most wonderful shade of green he had ever seen in the sunlight. She wore an emerald colored chiffon that day and it hugged her hips perfectly.

She was the epitome of wondrous, even if she wasn't Underlandian.

Tarrant fell once more into an unconscious rest with that image behind his eye lids.

* * *

Alice ran up the hill to the outskirts of the city of Marmoreal, making her way quickly to the castle. Twenty four hours had passed instantaneously, and in that Time Alice found she was able to help make Mirana and Lily comfortable, her own gait impacted by the swiftly moving hours. She had bid Mirana goodbye that morning, making sure the Queen was settled into the small house, able to provide herself some meals on top of the food that was packed. Mirana and Alice had also conjured up an escape plan in the event that something happened and Mirana and Lily were uncovered. Once assured that the Queen and the Princess were able to care for themselves, Alice had set off on her way with nothing in hand, eager to have Gavin's promised realized.

Time was back to his normal ticking and it had taken her nearly three quarters of day to get here; she found herself wishing for her horse or the Bandersnatch to speed up her journey. Seeing the city walls from far off, Alice let out a sigh of relief. She had made it, in good Time, and if she was swift with gathering the party that Gavin promised, certainly they would be able to set off before tea time for the Outlands. They'd have to travel during the night, but it would provide extra cover, and they would be able to attack at dawn when everything was still and quiet…

Much like Marmoreal was at this moment…

Alice's pace increased as she realized how still the usually bustling epicenter was, wondering where the cries of the shopkeepers and the street venders were. Where were the children running about the city walls, twirling and doing cartwheels in the long grass?

Alice's cheeks paled as she discovered why it was oh so very quiet as she approached closer to the walls.

Dead bodies of courtiers and servants were strewn about the cobblestoned road of the city, crimson blood marring the white walkway. Alice gingerly stepped by the bodies, her heart beginning to race in her chest as she realized that something terribly awful had happened in her absence.

As she passed the moat into the fortress she noticed the drawbridge was torn to pieces, gaping holes allowed her to see through the bloodstained planks to the moat below, where bodies lay floating in the water, swirls of blood leaving their lifeless bodies. Alice felt tears prickle at her eyes; had she missed this carnage as well? Had seen been entirely useless once more?

She dared to continue into the city, walking the streets mechanically, her green eyes rarely straying from the blood drenched path of the cobblestones before her. Her ears were filled with pained moans, weeping filling the street as courtiers, citizens, and servants banded together to attend to the wounded, identify the dead, and gather the corpses together, wrapping them lovingly in sackcloth.

As Alice continued forward, she felt her pale skin growing cold. Who else had she lost in this attack? The first had taken Tarrant. Would this wave of madness steal the White King? Was Gavin living? What of Mally and Chess and Thackery and all her other dear friends that had been staying at Marmoreal with the Hightopps? What of her new friends, Beezy and Harriette? Certainly two serving ladies in waiting would not know how to defend themselves in the face of such danger!

Alice felt her feet hit the marble stairs of Marmoreal, white stone that was smeared by bloody hand and foot prints. Her heart was heavy and hopeless, and she found her legs giving way under her. She sank to the stairs, sitting down as she put her head on the tops of her knees.

 _What have I caused?_ Alice paled.

"Alice!" A woman's voice called from the distance.

Alice lifted her head, seeing a plump lady hurry towards her, her arms outspread. Alice felt strength return to her legs as she stood, her arms opening in welcome to the woman she had come to care for so dearly.

Harriette nearly bowled over, hugging her emphatically about the neck and placing soft kisses on the woman's cheek. "Oh, Alice you're alright duck!"

Alice laughed, returning the woman's hug with gusto. "Yes, I made it back just a little bit ago." Alice looked around, her green eyes really taking in the carnage around her, now that she had an arm to lean on. "Harriette, what has happened here?" She looked back to see the horrified expression of Harriette, her brown eyes wide and filled with tears, her mouth agape with a trembling bottom lip.

A tear slipped loose of her eye as she hung her head, "Oh Alice- the Red Army came. They tore apart the castle looking for the Queen and the wee little one." Harriette directed Alice to sitting back on the steps as she continued the story of what had occurred. "Of course they didn't find her, being as she was with you and all. Well, King Gavin told those knight that they never would be found," she looked around at the struggling survivors, her hand covering her face for a moment before she proceeded. "Then the knight began to demand where the Hatter's wife went. It was then that our clever king realized that they had no idea that you were the mad man's wife, so he was doing his best to keep your identity a secret," Harriette sighed as she turned to look at Alice with a frown, "but they got hold of poor McTwisp. He told all, that you had returned and married your Hatter. He really didn't mean to be such a big mouth, and of course he feels awful about it now that it's all said and one with. The poor rabbit's a mess."

"It's not his fault, and it's not his war to be fought," Alice said, shaking her head, thinking sadly of the rabbit that had been so kind and so flighty all at once. "Oh, McTwisp, they probably scared him nearly to death."

"He's recovering," Harriette placed a hand on her arm. She frowned as she looked over at Alice, "The price on your head has grown,. They have Hatter and have been trying to extract information, to see where Mirana, you, or Lily are currently hiding. They think he knows."

Alice's eyes went wide, her mouth flying open as rage and hate filled her being. "Tarrant knows nothing! Oh, my dear mad man." Her face collapsed into her hands, her mind thinking furiously of what to do.

Clearly Gavin would not be able to provide the people she would need to right the wrong. She would not be able to go out on her own to save her Hatter. She would be stuck here with the wounded and the weak, watching as she missed every chance she had of intervening slip away.

Unless she took the opportunity now.

Alice dropped her hands, standing to her feet and looking down at the woman still sitting on the stairs. "Quickly, go fetch Chess, Beezy, Mally, and the Captain of the Knights. I'm not sitting around any longer. We need to act."

"What are you saying?" Harriette asked her with wide eyes.

"I'm saying that it's Time we travel to the Outlands past Witzend and find this secret place before it's too late." Alice turned abruptly, sprinting up the stairs.

"Where are you off to duck?" The lady in waiting called back to her.

"I'm going to find Gavin, if I can, and then I am going to get my Bandersnatch. Meet me at the gates in no more than fifteen minutes." Alice called back.

Harriette stood, brushing off her pinafore, nodding her head as consternation set in. "Of course, m'lady." She answered, heading off to fetch the rescue party.

Alice hurried up the corridor and into the Royal apartments. She began a frantic look throughout the rooms, searching for a king she hoped she would find alive and intact.

He was in the bedroom, laying upon the bed with a bleeding wound in his abdomen. His forehead was thick with perspiration and he winced as he tried to sit up, a hand pressed to the weeping wound. Alice let out a cry, rushing to his side and helping him sit up.

"Alice," he groaned in relief, letting out a cry as Alice helped Gavin up.

"Mirana and Lily are as safe as can be. "Though I am sure Mirana has told you that," Alice said, looking down at the wound with worry, but knowing he would want to be sure his wife and daughter were safe. "They shouldn't be able to find them now. But you," she winced at the sight of Gavin's wound. "Are you alright? Is there anything I can do?"

"Go into Mirana's drawer," he pointed to the armoire across the way, "the top one." Alice was quickly to obeying, opening the drawer and finding a jar filled with ointment. "Yes! That one, bring it here!"

Alice returned to Gavin's side, unscrewing the lid. He dashed his fingers into the white cream, ripping his shirt apart to reveal an ugly oozing wound below his ribcage. He quickly covered the bleeding stab wound, letting out a yell. Alice watched with a gasp as the bleeding immediately stopped as soon as the ointment touched it, the skin beginning to scab quickly.

"That's amazing," Alice gasped.

"That's what a wise witch can do with a little bit of heartbreak tears and a lot of sealettuce," Gavin moaned. "I should be right as rain in a few moments."

Alice nodded her head, still shocked at the regenerative powers the cream held. "I am glad to see that; you will need to lead your Kingdom, your Majesty." Alice turned, once she was sure Gavin was going to live. "I'll send in one of your servants to help you."

"Where are you off to?" Gavin called out after her.

Alice turned to look at him, pausing at the doorway. "I am going to be gone a couple days, but I will return as soon as fate allows me."

"Whatever do you mean, Alice?" Gavin grimaced, still clearly in pain from the damage served him.

Alice smiled at him mischievously, knowing he would try to stop her and she was going too fast to even try to change her mind. "I am taking several handpicked people to Witzend. We are going to get back Tarrant and then we are going to come back, assemble our army, and we are going to take the Bluddy Behg Heds down!" Alice looked over across the room, remembering that the Queen tucked one vitally important piece of victory away.

She passed Gavin once more, entering Mirana's closet to grab the Vorpal sword, glad to be wielding such a useful and powerful tool once more.

"Alice, that's suicide." Gavin's eyes were wide and he shook his head in strong dissent.

Alice looked back to him with a frown on her face, shaking her blonde curls. "If you have no Hatter, you have no Champion. I will also have hold of the Bandersnatch in my journey."

"Alice!" Gavin groaned in frustration now.

"Fairfarren!" Alice called back, rushing forward to gather the last of her needs before setting off on her rescue mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for the likes, reviews, and follows. In the editing world, I have about ten chapters left to spruce up (most of them are actually short chapters, which actually takes me a lot less time to clean up than combing through 8 page ones- but I can play with ideas more!). This has been a journey and a labor of love I had no idea would be so time consuming, but I'm glad for it.
> 
> As always, leave a comment if you can. This story is going to increase in intensity over the next few chapters, but hopefully you'll stick around. After all, in Underland villains don't always prosper.


	36. Taking Out Her Pawns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Just a little bit of violence here, more battlefield than torture.

Alice was glad to see that Harriette was where she was expected to be and when she was expected to be there. Nudging the Bandersnatch forward, several in the small party of future explorers backed up nervously, still intimidated by the creature's frumious appearance. Alice slid from the Bandersnatch's spotted fur, landing with a thumb on the cobblestone below.

"I've done just as you've said, love," Harriette beamed with a proud smile. Alice returned the gesture, nodding her head.

"And for that I greatly appreciate it," Alice replied, her hands on her hips as she surveyed the people and creatures before her.

Beezy was the first to speak up, holding up a dagger in her hand as she looked at the blonde with a determined grimace, "I'm ready for whatever commands you have for me, m'lady."

Alice returned her set gaze, knowing that the woman would take whatever she had to say to heart; "You need to be the bravest you have ever been." Alice looked to the other creatures, knowing that they would all need the pep talk. "One can never guess what terrors can be found where we are going, but it's still important that we keep our wits about us and we go forward in the name of courage. If you don't think you'll be able to have bravery and valor, then it would be best for you to stay here with King Gavin and try to repair the damage that has been served our dear city." Alice met each of her friend's eyes, not wanting them to be intimidated to leave, but trying to convince them the severity of the mission at hand.

Chess apparated at Alice's shoulder, his luscious striped tail curling around her neck as his teal eyes remained half closed, forever portraying a sense of ennui. "Our dear Alice is most correct; bravery and tenacity are certainly required for this mission. But don't forget you are Underlandian," he instructed enigmatically. Alice looked to the cat with a confused glance, but he was quick to answer her puzzlement, "You must be careful to remember that this is a world of nonsense. The most dangerous thing that one can do in the Red Keep is to try to make things make sense of anything and everything." He purred to her.

"Wise words, Chess," Alice nodded her head. "Now, if you wouldn't mind setting off ahead of the party, I am sure we would all be grateful."

"I'm sure," Chess replied, flicking his tail as he examined his claws mockingly. "The things I do for your husband…"

"We all appreciate it, Chess," Alice's voice was tight with vexation, "and we'll certainly appreciate it more once we've done something about this particular predicament."

"I'm off, Mrs. Hightopp," Chess answered with the tilt of his head and the roll of his eyes. He brought his tail tightly about his body and quickly evaporated into his usual dimension.

Alice, shaking her head at the cat's irritating stalling, turned to the rest of the party. They all watched her eagerly, awaiting the woman to give them further direction. Alice took a deep breath, nodding her head curtly to call upon her own courage, and crawled atop the back of the Bandersnatch once more.

She had also fetched several horses for the other adventurers to ride upon, letting loose their reigns for Harriette and Beezy to catch.

Harriette climbed atop her red roan mare expertly, taking the leather leads in hand and settling her body into the supple saddle. Beezy, on the other hand, looked up at her dappled gelding with wide brown eyes. With some instruction from her friends, she was able to scamper atop the horse clumsily, sitting like a fish out of water on the saddle. Her knuckles were white as she clutched her own set of reigns, the look of terror not once leaving her brown eyes. The Captain of the Knights crawled up behind her, allowing a firm and confident rider upon the same horse, in the off chance that Beezy lost her collection and sent her horse on a wild run off in the wrong direction. Alice tried to stifle a chuckle, not wanting to insult her friend or interrupt her brave first attempt at riding, but finding amusement in the petrified look of the all-too-determined-but simultaneously-terrified servant.

Alice watched as Mally scampered up the fur of the Bandersnatch, her small hat pin sword bouncing at her side as joined Alice atop the beast. When she had reached the Bandersnatch's back, she climbed to Alice's shoulder, looking to the girl with her chocolate brown eyes, a resolved frown upon her small mouth.

"Let's go, Alice; there's a Red Queen out there who needs to be served some justice," the dormouse said emphatically, looking to the horizon ahead.

Alice nodded her head in agreement, raising the Vorpal blade in the air in a martial symbol of commencement of a journey. Alice nudged the Bandersnatch, the creature's slinking gate beginning slowly, but quickly began to pick up speed as she led the small army through Marmoreal. The sharp _clacks_ of the horses echoed behind her. The group attracted the attention of the courtiers and citizens of Marmoreal, all turning to look with faces agape with awe and optimism. Some of the children began to run alongside the trio of animals, whooping and shouting, ushering the group toward the outskirts of town. The men and women lined the main street into Marmoreal, clapping and cheering as they watched Alice pass, determination set on her round face.

This small battle was going to decide which party would win the war. The small group was inspiring hope in a people that were losing everything. Alice prayed that they would be able to begin to gain it back.

Alice now had more on the line than just her head.

The day's journey through Witzend, and to the surrounding Outlands, was tedious and tiring. The Bandersnatch below her kept an even pace throughout the day, even as the sun rose to its zenith, but she knew he was growing weary from the exertion of energy. The horses behind her, carrying the rest of the party, could be heard snorting and gasping. Alice held on fiercely to the creature and even his frumious smell couldn't keep her from pulling herself tight, flattening her body against his. Mally clutched to Alice's shoulder, her small hat pin sword in her hand. The woman turned for to look back at the horses, occasionally, noticing that were pushing hard to keep up. Surely they would not be able to keep up the pace throughout the evening and into the night.

 _Oh, please let us be close_. She prayed.

She knew that they were reaching their ends, as well, and hoped that they were well enough after a short rest to be able to turn around and return to Marmoreal that same day. She didn't dare stop now, no matter how weary all were getting; stopping for a moment could tempt the travelers to stop for the night. Alice had waited far too long for this venture out to risk it being stopped by one of the well-intentioned friends who rode with her.

As the afternoon wore on, the horses and Bandersnatch charging forward on unbelievable verve, a feat Alice didn't question, but appreciated. As the Time passed, so the uneasiness grew. Tension filled the air the closer they got to the Outlands; Alice found that her chest hurt every time she tried to take a breath, her ribcage pressing in on her, threatening to squeeze all the air from her body. She wished for the one hundredth time since Mirana had told her about it, that she was able to hellseziend. She would be to tell Tarrant in soft soothing tones, her mind could imagine them, that she was on her way, she was nearly there.

 _Just a little longer, my mad man._ She thought wildly, hoping that perhaps maybe, just _maybe_ she could break the barrier and send him the message.

Nothing but silence came in the thought's wake.

Even if she wasn't able to hellseziend, she could still feel her pull to her husband increase as the party began to cross the sunbaked wastelands of the Outlands, beginning to slow down as the Bandersnatch's keen nose picked up the scent of his previous master.

This part of the world Alice did not know; she had come to know much of the Tulgey woods and could travel about Marmoreal with no fear of getting lost. But Tarrant hadn't taken her out this far, and while certainly there was possibility that he didn't have Time, she figured there was probably a good reason to avoid such places.

Before reaching the scorched desert land of the Outlands, the trees had begun to grow less bright, appearing to fight to even stay alive in such an environment. The thinned and waned the closer they got to the woods' edge, until the last few trees bowed their heavy branches toward the desert beyond. Here they were subject to the elements; the hot white sun bearing down on the group, hanging above in a graying sky. As the Bandersnatch continued forward into the desert, Alice began to feel fear gripping her heart.

The desert had been eerily quiet since they had entered; any sounds of wildlife had been quelled by the inhospitable environment and there were no more trees for the wind to rustle their leaves. Even Harriette and Beezy remained silent since entering the desert. They had been chatting freely about their childhoods in Witzend and Ipalm, longing for the way that old Underland had run under Mirana and Iracebeth's parents. There was no infighting between monarchs and their land had flourished with trade with outside kingdoms. All had been stemmed when the Queen had died, bequeathing her throne to the eldest. Not long after her death Iracebeth banished her sister and murdered her husband, setting up her fortress at Salazan Grum and ruling the land with an iron fist. The less than charming monarch had cut ties with all trade relations and sent the land into an isolated retrograde, determined to have ultimate control. After Iracebeth had dismissed all ambassadors and tradesman, Underland slipped into a dark age and many moved to Marmoreal in the hopes of helping the wise Mirana take back control.

Alice hoped that she would be able to experience the Underland Beezy and Harriette spoke fondly about, knowing that the upcoming trial would be a test of whether she would have the wits, skill, and tenacity to best Iracebeth one final Time. Alice felt her heart pounding in her ears as her chest pounding with fear of the uncertainty. The silence was unnerving her, sending her head spinning with the possibility of not being able to find where Iracebeth and her horrid crew had holed themselves away.

In the midst of her racing thoughts, she heard The Captain of the Knights let out a cry of alarm, his horse braying out a terrified whinny. Alice quickly turned in her seat to investigate the source of such panic. To her dismay she found that the crew had been jumped by red rooks lying in wait; the horses of the Captain and Beezy had been knocked down, stopped by the much larger leopards that the rooks rode.

Alice panicked, directing the Bandersnatch to turn around and face the enemy. Surely he could defeat the leopards with the swipe of his terrible claw.

"No! Go!" The Captain yelled. Alice watched several of the rooks atop leopards turn to face her Bandersnatch head on. She wrapped her hands tightly into the creature's fur, holding for dear life as he rose up on his hind legs, pawing at one of the leopards. The first leopard was swift and dodged the attack, the second was sent flying to the desert floor with a snarl. Several more circled the Bandersnatch, their green eyes watching him warily as they calculated their attacks.

"Oh, Alice, what are we going to do?" Mally squeaked, dropping down to the safety of the fur before Alice. The mouse had her hat pin sword in hand, ready to jump down into the midst of the fighting if Alice were to command it.

Alice knew that fighting this outnumbered in a strange place would led to certain defeat and unnecessary death. Surrender, however, would ensure capture…which would guarantee a journey to the Red Keep, where Tarrant was being held.

But only if they didn't know who they had taken captive.

"Keep quiet about who I am," Alice ducked her head to whisper to the mouse, "that's the only way we can keep Tarrant, and the rest of you, safe when we are captured. But first, let's try to give these rooks a bit of a fight; we can't go down that easily."

Mally paused, her mouth hanging open as if she was about to say something in protest. A sudden twinkle in her eye showed that she realized the benefit of Alice's plan to be taken by the rooks— but to not appear too eager to be capture in the meantime.

Mally smiled precociously up at Alice before she took a blind flying leap backwards, landing on the head of one of the leopards. Swiftly she stuck her hat pin in his nose. The leopard roared and pawed at its sensitive oral factory which gave the Bandersnatch enough time to swipe at the leopard, taking him and the rook out. Mally quickly jumped to the next rook and stabbed the soldier's hand, causing him to let go of the leopard's reigns. He gave a sharp scream and tried to bat at the small creature, who used his upset balance to kick at his castle-head and send him falling to the earth below, his leopard running off back into the mountains beyond.

Satisfied that Mally was doing just fine on her own, Alice turned back to see the status of her friends. The Captain and Beezy had been thrown from their horse, who was already heading back for Marmoreal with Harriette's horse in tow. The Captain had his sword in hand, taking experienced swings at several rooks who had engaged him in unfair swordplay. Alice knew he would be able to hold his own as a skilled soldier, just as her dormouse friend would be able to take care of her own tail. She worried most for her servant friends, who had little experience in defending themselves.

She turned to discover, much to her delight, that her dear friends were holding on their one more than she thought them capable. Harriette and Beezy stood back to back, instinctively hiding their most vulnerable positions and working together to make themselves into an all-around defensive reaction. Harriette was the surprisingly more confident of the two; she held her sword with white knuckled fists, her dark eyebrows crossing as she grimaced at the beasts before her. Beezy's hands shook, her face felled to a look of fear and apprehension as the four rooks upon their terrible leopards cinched their circle around the two ladies in waiting. One dared to come close enough to Harriette, the woman striking out deftly with the sharp saber, catching the large cat on the eye. He howled in misery, jumping back and keeping his distance. Harriette let out a triumphant guffaw.

"Serves you right!" She shook her sword in a scolding fashion at the cat. "Stay back or I'll do it again!"

"I don't think we should be making them more angry, Harriette," Beezy's suggestion came out in a squeak. "They outnumberin' us and all."

Harriette's face paled at her comrade's words. Alice knew that the girl was right; it certainly wasn't a Time for celebration. Even this surrender would be but a small victory, not winning the entire war.

This game was still able to be won by either party.

Alice shook her head, directing her Bandersnatch toward the two lady servants in the hopes that she would be able to get them upon her steed's back and away from the imminent threat of the rooks. She was halted in her attempt by two snarling leopards that bounded into the frumious creature's path, setting the Bandersnatch into a blind rage. She held on as the Bandersnatch reared again, as he began to wipe at the guards before him. Her fingers dug into the spotted fur, her knees pressing into his round sides as she struggled for balance and control.

Thus, it was to her surprise that a hand weaved itself into her own tumbling blonde waves, yanking her backwards and upsetting her already precarious balance. With a cry, Alice conceded to the pull and tumbled off the back of the Bandersnatch, landing on her stomach in the dirt. The wind was knocked from her chest and she gasped in fright, trying to catch a breath of air. Pain shot through her ribs as she continued to gape like a fish out of water. She looked up with wide eyes to discover that a sharp dagger was pointed at her face.

"Tell the Bandersnatch to stop," a rook commanded from beneath his tower-like helmet. Alice found small tendrils of breath as she was pulled to her feet by the red soldier; her fingers wrapped about his arm as she was pressed to him, the cold metal of the dagger that was once presented in her face was no placed in the sharp curve of her neck.

Alice coughed as she fought fear and the need to take in large gasps of air. The Bandersnatch continued in his rage as the rooks that had startled him tried to quell his fury. Their lances were pointed useless towards the creature who had enough strength to snap them in half like dry twigs.

Alice struggled in the rook's arms, letting go of his wrist with one of her hands to try to reach her own dagger at her hip. The rook twisted his other arm about her body, blocking her reach toward her side and biting the blade of the dagger deeper into her throat. She gulped as she could feel the weapon begin to hewn her skin.

"Tell him to stop or I slit your neck." The rook commanded once more.

Alice could tell that this man meant his threat and with a heavy heart she ceased her protest, falling limp into his tight grasp. Catching the Bandersnatch's attention with a low whistle, she subtly shook her head, commanding him to stop.

The Bandersnatch complied, ceasing his rearing and falling to the ground with a low groan; one of the leopards that had been blocking his path took the chance to pounce on his humped back, his compatriot circling the creature to allow his mount to bind the Bandersnatch with ropes.

Mally had tried to bury herself in the massive neck of the Bandersnatch in the hopes that she wouldn't be spotted, but a leopard quickly sought her out with several inquisitive sniffs. She was caught by her tail, left to dangle unceremoniously as the rook look at her with a small laugh.

"They haven't got enough left in their army, they have to send their smallest soldiers," the knight quipped as Mally glared back at him with chocolate eyes filled with spite.

The Captain of the Knights was overtaken as several more red rooks joined in the fight against him. He was engaged in sword combat with three rooks on their feet, not noticing the fourth sneaking up deftly behind on his leopard. With a snarl, the large cat pounced forward and knocked the Captain to the ground, ensuring victory by placing his sword to the back of the fallen knight's head. Seeing that the more experienced warriors had fallen, Beezy quickly dropped her weapon, allowing it to clatter to the ground as she held her hands up in surrender. Harriette had to be disarmed by one of the knights; she cried out in protest as her wrist was caught and twisted, her sword falling from her now opened hand. Left defenseless, the rooks had the bound the ladies in waiting in a matter of moments.

Alice felt her heart grow heavy as she watched her friends fall slowly and surely to the hands of the enemy, knowing that she was the reason that they were all in such danger to begin with. She tried to ignore the ache in her muscles to fight back, to grab for the dagger in this moment of distraction and fight just a little longer. But such a move would ensure that she or one of her fellows would meet harm. Much to her chagrin, she instead fell limply into the rook's arms that held her.

She had known coming into the Outlands that there was a chance that she would need to be captured in order to save Tarrant. She had been right in her calculations, now it was Time to play the part of clueless captured victim. She had little work let to do; let them lead her right into the Queen's liar and to Tarrant.

She was surprised when she was turned to face the rook behind her, instead of being bound by the wrists and caravanned away with her comrades.

"Where is Alice?" The soldier demanded, shaking Alice and jarring her as he prematurely began his interrogation.

"I don't know." Alice replied, shaking her head. She winced as he shook her hard once more, her neck cracking at the force. "She certainly isn't with us, because that would be stupidity!" Alice laughed, trying to force a crazed smile across her reddening cheeks. "Sending in the Champion to the heart of the enemy's camp? Even a lunatic would' make that choice."

"The White Queen would be foolish enough," the rook shook his head, disagreeing with the girl before him. "She thinks this Champion of hers to be indestructible; if I even had a juggernaut such as this famed Alice is supposed to be, and my city was just sacked, I would be desperate enough to send such a soldier forward. I am sure Mirna would do the same." He increased his grip on Alice's arm.

"You're hurting me," Alice hissed, trying to ignore the metal of his gloves that was beginning to punch through the tender skin of her arm.

The rook shook his castled head. "Oi love, this is nothing if you don't reveal to us where the White Queen and that Alice creature is," he shoved Alice sharply between her shoulder blades, letting forth a laugh as he shook his head.

He roughly grabbed hold of her wrist, binding first the right tightly with metal chains, uniting it with her left. Her wrists clenched as she gave an experimental yank at her binds, but her arms would not separate from one another. Taking her by the elbow, the rook led her to his great cat, tossing her unceremoniously on to the striped fur, harnessing her to his crudely made saddle. The cat smelled of rust and salt, his fur damp with perspiration.

"Oi, lads, come on!" He shouted to his band of soldiers, nudging his own steed into a lope across the sun cracked desert.

The bumps of the leopard's strides made her head ring, a dull pain beginning at the base of her skull from the whiplash. She would have preferred to have been tucked before him, able to watch where they were headed instead of seeing everything in hindsight.

The pack of cats and their chessman riders began to ascend into the mountains, skillfully leaping from rock formation to rock formation as they lithely made their climb into the crags and crevices of the looming peaks. Alice hissed as a mountain wall came close to her head, grazing her temple along the rough edge of a small crevice that cats were winding themselves through.

The leopards were forced into single file as they continued through the small opening in the mountain, their bodies rippling with muscle as they moved deftly and swiftly. Alice held her breath as her leopard took a flying leap across a chasm, landing easily on the other side. The path soon gave way to a valley that was as arid and dull as the Outlands wastes, but held a promise of life as shade was abundant and the sounds of a flowing river could be heard in the distance.

As the leopard's slowed, Alice hung her head in defeat. She would never be able find this place on her own, again, and it was a miracle that she was being brought to such a secluded fortress now. It was just as well that she was caught and taken here.

As they entered the camp Alice watched closely as they passed through small burrows and tents and nests where the surrounding army had staked places to sleep and rest after their campaigns. Rats, wolves, monkeys, weasels, leopards, woodchucks, people who had limbs of odd proportions or strange growths on their extremities, even some flamingos were counted among the rabble. She was astounded not only by the sight of the rebels she observed, but their sheer number. She found herself shaking her head in dismay. All these people following Iracebeth because they wanted to be seen as better. Wasn't being seen as equals and being treated fairly enough?

She supposed that some people would just never be satisfied until they made it to some type of high in society, even if that high society was among tyrants and thieves and murderers. Anyone that would give them a sort of place, a name, a title. All the things Alice dreaded and loathed when she was growing older. High society had made spoiled imbeciles out of so many she knew; it was not worth it. And surely a title and prestige was not worth the harm.

Though, perhaps this was not too unlike the socialites she was raised among in London and the surrounding country.

The leopard Alice had been tossed upon slowed to a stop, its rider slipping to the ground below with a thud of his metal riding boots. Alice groaned as her body, cramping from inuse, was pulled from the back of the leopard. She was set upon the ground where she struggled for balance, her calves screaming in pain as she tried to stand upon them.

"I think it best to be as cooperative and useful as possible, silly little girl," the rook said to her with a grimace, "if you think my treatment is bad, you would be wise to keep King Istvan far from you."

Alice pursed her lips, showing that she was not going to talk to anyone, regardless if such an interrogator was a rook or a 'king'. The rook shook his head, leading her toward the formidable fortress before them.

The castle was made out of limestone and fauna, carefully pieced together to stand as tall as a tower could in the midst of a desert valley. Its top spire was cockeyed, as the vine twisting around the thing limestone was bending the rock. She was led through a carved arched entryway, her riding boots clicking on the stone tiles below her.

She knew she was not going to be offered a tour of the temporary palace, but she had hoped to see more of what Iracebeth had achieved in her Time in the Outlands. Clearly she had accomplished more than Mirana thought she was capable.

Alice was dragged down the main corridor of the crudely constructed castle, the rooks holding onto both of her elbows opened one of the first sets of doors off to their left. It revealed a twisting staircase that descended into the belly of the palace.

This was the dungeons. There was no doubt about it. Her stomach curdled with bile as she heard cries for mercy, the scent of urine and blood hung in the air. Alice felt her body contract, fighting against her captors as she desperately fought for freedom. The rooks proved stronger than she, and she was incapacitated with the right amount of pressure placed on her shoulder muscle.

She watched limply as they led her past the grim looking cells lining the corridor, only stopping when they reached an ominous black door. The portal squeaked on its hinges when it was opened, and Alice gasped at the sight of a blood stained and dirty holding cell. She began to kick furiously as the rook let go of her arm, but they used her force to send her reeling into the cell before her.

The door was shut behind her loudly.

She gingerly placed a hand to her head, her fingers dancing along the side of her temple, realizing it was thicker with blood than she had originally thought. Pulling her palm in front of her she saw it was painted crimson. Alice let out a groan of frustration. She had little Time to concentrate on stemming the bleeding; she needed to have her mind together so she would be prepared when the questions started.

"All you alright, Miss?" a voice hissed through the vent next to her.

"Who is it?" Alice looked about the room, noticing an overturned barrel left to rot in the corner. She grunted as she dragged the barrel across the soiled floor to the wall right before the vent. Climbing atop it she stood on her tiptoes, her hands clutching the bars as she looked into the cell beside her.

"Oh, you two!" Alice cried out with relief. Harriette and Beezy were looking up at her from the ground below. Alice pressed her forehead against the bars. "I am so sorry I led you into this mess. I thought it was going to be so much easier."

"It's alright, miss," Harriette shook her head, her normally coifed brown hair was tumbling over her thick shoulders. "We stand with you, duck, no matter how hard the circumstances. And we knew they'd be hard, right Beezy?"

"Ali-"Beezy began, but Harriette shushed her, tackling her to the ground, placing her hand on her mouth.

"Shh, cloud heads, we can't be using the Missus's name because then they be knowing who she is!" Harriette's voice was lined with irritation, as she rolled her eyes at her friend. Beezy nodded her head in understand.

Alice stifled a laugh, looking about the cell to see the type of cage Harriette and Beezy had found themselves confined to. She noticed in the corner that there was a gilded swinging bird cage, but the small jail did not contain any bird creatures. Instead a little mouse was pacing back and forth, back and forth, her tiny paws _clacking_ against the metal bottom of her personal confinement.

"Who else is here? Can you see?"

"Sure we can!" Beezy nodded her head conspiratorially. "The Captain of the Knights is across the way, and he looks right miserable. And Mally be in our cell," she pointed up to the birdcage Alice had already noticed.

"That Cheshire cat be here, also, he's in the cell to the other side of us." Harriette answered. Alice's eyes widened.

_Chess is here? But how?_

"Chess! What are you doing here?" Alice whispered harshly, hoping he'd hear her through the vent.

"Ranghild found me snooping around," he answered her, confirming that he was able to hear exactly how irked she was that he had been caught. "I had just found the way into this disarray of a camp and was about to return to find you when he found me. Rather rotten string of luck on my part."

"Oh, Chess," Alice shook her head, wondering how she was going to get all of them out of this mess.

A sudden clanging of bars along with the rattling of chains silenced any hope of further conversation among the capture party. She watched as Beezy and Harriette cowered in the back of their cell. Alice rushed to the small windowed door of hers to see what the racket was about.

She watched as one of the black knights dragged an unconscious prisoner down the filthy corridor, the inert lull of the man's head giving her hint as to how he had fared against his interrogators. His shoes dragged along the earthen floor, making terrible digs along the corridor. His hair was dirty and speckled with blood, but Alice could almost swear in the dim light that it was red.

The door of the confined cell next to hers was opened on similar rusty hinges, and she could hear the _thump_ of his body as he was thrown into the cell on the left.

The voice of the knight was muffled through the thick walls. "If you talked, you wouldn't be treated so harshly. He might be merciful if you helped out our little coup."

The door next to her was shut with a gentle click, the rook walked by her room, the clicking of shoes grew dimmer as he continued down the hallway. The sound of doors closing echoed down the corridor, signaling that the prisoners were once again alone.

Alice quickly turned back to the discard barrel, dragging it from one side of the room to the other, where she found a similar looking vent. She was glad that the men in charge of interrogation didn't want their charges to suffocate. Else she'd have difficulty peering in on the stranger beside her.

He looked the worst for wear as she looked down at him, he was sprawled on his stomach, face turned away from her, in the position he must have been dropped in by the rook. A frown crossed her mouth as she felt pity for the poor creature.

"Hello there," Alice tried to get his attention with a soft voice, she saw the man stir his head slightly. She gingerly placed her head against the bars, hissing as the scrape on her temple hit the rusty piping. "Are you here because of your support for Mirana?" She inquired hopefully. Perhaps if he was on the White side, she would be able to include him in their escape plan.

"Downal bluddy behg hed." His voice was rough, thick from thirst and damage.

Alice bounced on her toes, a smile crossing her face. "Yes! Yes. Downal!" She agreed, glad to hear the code word from the original rebellion. Alice lowered her voice as she gave her confession. "I am here because I want to see the Red Queen fall also. I came to save someone, you see, someone very near and dear to me," Alice's heart pounded, as the idea that he might have met Tarrant in his captivity ballooned in her chest, "if they found out who I am though, I am afraid that both of us would be in very big trouble." She frowned, shaking her head as her thoughts raced. "I don't know how much longer I can fool them, I have had a good string of luck so far but we both know that luck's string only goes so far and then you are left dangling with whatever cards are given to you. They really aren't the brightest bunch, since they clearly cannot see who I am now; I am not even in disguise. The royals haven't seen me yet and I'm not convinced that the Queen will be fooled for long, and while the King has never properly met me I can't help but feel that he's-"

"Alice," the voice cracked.

"I'm sorry," Alice shook her head, knowing she was rambling onwards.

She paused again when she realized that though she had talked about her identity, she had not revealed it. Tilting her head, she looked down at him with stitched eyebrows. "Wait...how do you know who I am?"

A renewed strength seemed to enter the man's body and he was able to sit himself up, his head tilting upwards to reveal a very familiar, and very comforting, face.

"I know a mad woman when I hear one." He managed a pained smile, his brilliant green eyes looking up to her welled with tears.

"Tarrant!" She nearly cried, swallowing hard to keep herself from screaming in joy. She fought back tears as she pressed her arm through the vent, knowing it would be impossible to reach him at the bottom, but wanting to try in desperation all the same.

"Oh, my Mad Hatter," tears ran unbidden down her cheeks. "I was worried for a time that I wouldn't see you again."

Tarrant stood, his taller stance allowed him to reach up and grab her proffered hand, lacing his fingers within her own. He studied her face, a frown crossing his crimson lips, cracked and bruised, as he looked her over. "Alice, is that blood I see running down yehr 'ead?" He stepped forward, cocking his head in concern.

Alice blinked away tears, shaking her head as she brushed away the scrape. "It's nothing, I cut it on our way through the canyon. I wasn't as...free as I'd liked to be and I met the face of a rock instead of avoiding it." She had little interest in talking about her own trials when it was clear he had gone through worse.

Her heart shattered as she looked down at him, seeing a grotesque version of a husband she had come to adore. While his green eyes were bright beholding her, they were still swollen and purple, his prominent cheekbones were lost because of the bruises that marked his pale face. He was naked save for a tattered pair of pants, without his shirt she could see the red welts marking his chest and abdomen, the flaming stripes that crossed the tops of his shoulders and certainly made their way down his back. Alice pressed her face to the bars and looked at him more intensely.

"What have they done to you?" Her voice was filled with horror, an emotion she wished she hadn't conveyed so readily.

Tarrant smiled at her mischievously. He rocked up on his tiptoes to place a delicate kiss on the smaller knuckles of her fingers. "Alice, I will never ever tell them where you are or who you are."

His smiled showed his pain, a wince at the corner of his mouth showed that it clearly hurt to move his cheeks. Alice felt a tear slide down her face, hugging the gentle curve and dropping to the floor below.

"'ow Ah wesh Ah coul' kiss yeh," he burred, placing another kiss on her hands. "Ah'm afrai' Ah donnae 'ave any 'elp o'er 'ere teh reach yeh."

"Oh Tare," Alice returned his longing gaze, wishing she, too, could press her lips to his, no matter how chapped they were.

"Ah really shouldnnae anyway," Tarrant shook his head, trying to regain power over his errant emotions. "They are looking for both Alice and my wife. That is rather silly for why is Alice like my wife?" He asked with a sly wink.

"Because she is so," Alice smiled sadly, tilting her head as she continued to look down at him, wanting more than anything in the world to kiss him and hold him. But he was right, now was not the time. "We're going to get out of here, Tarrant, I promise."

She paused when footsteps reverberated down the corridor, signaling a return of a guard. Alice pulled herself away from the vent, falling to the floor below clumsily. A hand jiggled the doorknob of her cell and Alice froze, her upper body supported on her hands while she stopped in trying to gather her feet under her.

The door opened to reveal the dark featured man she had encountered in Mirana's bedchambers just days before. The crooked king who had ransomed her husband for information.

Being reminded of Tarrant's wounds, it took all of Alice's strength not to lunge at him in an attempt to strangle the life from his body.

"Well, well, well," he clucked as he entered Alice's cell. "One of you has to be the real Alice. And seeing as I've heard she's a pretty blonde thing, I doubt the two maids next door would fit the bill." His hands rested on his hips as he sneered down at her, a condescending frown crossing his pink mouth.

"Why would Alice want to come here?" The blonde looked around, shrugging her shoulders and gesturing to show her own disdain of such quarters.

The man laughed haughtily, shaking his head. "She would be foolish enough to come back," he looked waywardly to the wall next to Alice, the wall that house Tarrant on the other side. "Especially if we have her prized Hatter."

Alice glared at the man as he left her door, stepping over to the Hatter's to torment him. Though he no longer stood guard, Alice found her limbs frozen as she listened to Istvan's taunts, unable to lunge at the opportunity.

"Poor little White Rabbit almost scatted himself when my rook found him cowering in the study," Istvan's voice was cold and cruel, Alice shuttered. "Though you play me unfairly, good friend," Istvan's tone suggest he and Tarrant were anything _but_ friends. "Tell me I'm not the only one who now finds it ironic that I scolded you for risking your wife for Alice when she is Alice!"

Alice brought her hands to her lap, carefully slipping off the rings and sticking them into her dress pocket, hiding any evidence that she was a married woman. She shut her eyes as she prayed that Istvan would leave Tarrant alone, that he would come and antagonize her for a while. _Spare my husband._

"I am sure a little...convincing…will help us discover which one is you, Alice." Alice could hear him enter into Tarrant's room, his riding boots _click_ -ing sharply. "Or, I suppose I could speak with you just a little longer…you don't seem to have been bothered much by our previous conversations," Istvan spoke to Tarrant gaily. She heard Tarrant groan as his chain clinked; he was being pulled to his feet.

"DON'T!" Alice jumped to her feet, the need to react coursing through her veins as she sprinted into the next cell. She leapt, landing on Istvan's back, her fists wailing on his shoulders and head, a feeble attempt to stay the enemy.

"Ah, Alice, you give yourself up so easily," the man shook her off, as if shaking off his coat, grabbing hold of her bound wrists quickly.

"Don't believe her, the girl is mad. I've never seen her before in my life." Tarrant laughed, weakly. "She's trying to be an Alice imposter, the nerve." He pulled himself up with a grimace, looking Alice over with the shake of his head. "You, little lass, do not have the courage nor the nerve to be my brilliant Alice. Your beauty is lack luster to the Champion's." Tarrant tipped forward, fighting for his balance as he cruelly mocked Alice.

Istvan reached forward and grabbed a fistful of Alice's blonde hair, producing a yelp from her as he exerted great force on her scalp. "We shall see who is and who isn't the real Alice, just a few questions should solve that for us."

Alice wriggled under his grasp, desperately trying to find freedom like a rabbit caught in a noose. She only wrapped herself tighter.

Istvan's eyebrow arched, his tone disinterested at Alice's attempt to struggle. "The Queen would know that brat of a girl anywhere, I am sure you are lying through your teeth, you spineless son of a milliner." He sighed.

Istvan quickly let go of Alice's hair and instead gripped the skin on the back of her neck, his nails digging into her tender skin. He then spat on the milliner, before turning sharply with the man's wife in his hands, pushing her forward on unsteady steps. Alice dared to glance back; Tarrant's face was etched with dismay and horror, an unbecoming look on a man she wanted so desperately to remain her rock. But it was killing him to see her treated like this, she knew that but there was nothing she could do to ease his pain.

And she only hoped she was able to endure hers with as much bravery and tenacity as he had borne his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy guacamole, this story is getting so long thanks to my edits. I'm almost wondering if it's double the size of the original. Well, I hope you are enjoying this story nonetheless, despite the darkness we are going into. Every war has its causalities, right?
> 
> If you don't mind leaving a review, a like, a favorite, it's all appreciated! For those of you who have been faithfully reviewing, I thank you to the moon and back. This effort is made entirely for you!
> 
> Fairfarren,
> 
> Lydia


	37. Where is the Queen, Alice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence, this time against a woman. Nothing too horrid, but I know that makes some people feel especially icky.
> 
> Also, thanks to QueenAlice96 (over on FFN- for whatever reason people on FFN are much more prone to comment than on AO3) for pointing out a small blunder I made between chapters- I addressed that in this chapter!

Alice was grabbed roughly about her forearms by the Black King, her legs writhing as she tried to fight her way free from his grasp. His nails dug into her arm, his arms squeezing tighter about her body, pushing the air from her lungs. Alice let out an animalistic screech, her body screaming for air as her instinct kicked in. She needed to get herself away from Istvan before she found herself in true trouble.

But the man proved to be stronger, carrying Alice by the bend in her waist as if she were merely his toddler throwing a tantrum. Alice’s blows appeared to be nothing but butterfly taps to him, his face unmoving even as she sent a wild set of fists into his rib cage. She struck armor, a cry of pain echoing the halls as anger and frustration radiated along with her new injury.

Istvan carried her down the dark corridor, stopping before the climbing set of stairs to reach for the wall, revealing a door tucked behind tapestry. Alice turned to watch him open the rough wood, gasping as she beheld a room before her filled her with a breath catching horror.

The small four walled room, if it could even be called one, bore a small burning fireplace in its far corner. Its floor was filthy, covered in dirt and dried blood. The smell of iron and wafted from the depths, twisting the burning sensation in her stomach. The firelight lit up the right wall, showing a gruesome display of sharp tools, jagged instruments, and several repugnant clamp-like objects. Alice winced, not wanting to know what exactly the tools were used for, her urge to balk against Istvan’s force increasing.

“No, no, no!” Alice’s protests started out as small whispers, growing louder as Istvan dragged her further into the cell. She tried kicking uselessly again, hoping that she would be able to break free at the last moments.

Her final attempt was quelled when she was roughly thrown on the wooden seat of the chair standing alone in the middle of the room. The sole item of furniture in the eerily empty confines.

She hit the wooden seat hard, her teeth clacking; they caught the tip of her tongue, a metallic taste filled her mouth. Her hip bones took the worst of the beating, nearly vibrating from the force utilized to set her down into the submissive position. She didn’t want to show that he had caused her discomfort, so she took a slow shaky breath through her nose, trying to collect her flighty emotions. Istvan loomed closer, his villainous watching her closely. Alice sat upright, to return his leer, gritting her teeth as she winced. The Black King caught sight of her expression of agony, letting out a long low laugh.

"Hello there Alice the Elusive,” he tucked his hands behind his back as he scrutinized her. “Where have you been all this time?" He placed his hands on the armrests next to Alice, caging her into the seat menacingly.

"Oh you know here and there." Alice retorted, a smirk crossing her pink mouth, not wanting to give him the satisfaction even if he had found her.

Istvan rocked his body closer towards hers, and Alice flinched reflexively. The man let out another chuckle, standing and pulling his gloves from his hands. "I don't like hitting ladies, Alice, it goes against the gentleman’s code,” he turned his back to her, tucking his gloves into the belt that cinched his lithe waist. “But there are important issues on the line and I may just let myself bend some rules." His ravenous look made Alice’s heart race in her chest just a touch more quickly.

Alice sized up the threatening monarch before her, knowing that unlike Stayne, he _would_ carry through on his threats. Though he was thin, it was clear that Istvan was still well muscled and more powerful than his supple body led one to believe. She had no doubt that Stayne’s force was like a kitten’s playful bat in comparison to the damage that Istvan could inflict. His sharp nose, piercing blue eyes, and crossed ink black eyebrows only enhanced his menacing glare.

Alice found herself in a full out panic, the blood rushing in her ears as she desperately pleaded with Time for a way out. Istvan stood stock still; he must have seen the anxiety rippling through her gaze as she looked to the door beyond him. She closed her eyes, striving to put her mind elsewhere, outside this small room that stank of abuse and terror.

Behind her lids came the soothing image of Tarrant, his whole face looking down at her with lidded green eyes, his gat-toothed smile spreading across his pale cheeks. He reached forward in her epiphany, his stained and scarred hand cupping her soft cheek gently.

 _'Calm, fair one’,_ his voice was barely above a whisper, a soothing beseech. She wondered if this was the hellseziend that Mirana had spoken of, but when she strained to listen for more, she found only silence and an endless solitude.

She may not have been able to speak with him, but she clearly understood what he would have wanted for her. She felt herself steady, strength returning to her limbs that slowly ceased their quaking. A final deep breath led to her opening her muddy green eyes, glaring up at Istvan who was inches from her face, caging her in again as he bent over the chair.

"Alice, where is that silly White Queen?" His voice was thin with impatience.

"Tick-tock says the clock," Alice replied, seeing the frustration grow in his glare.

He looked back at her, his face a hard line. She continued to return his gaze, hoping he’d realize she was not going to give up any ground.

Istvan surprised Alice, a tight laugh emerged from his lips. Alice narrowed her eyes, watching him cautiously.

"Come now, Alice, let's not begin with puzzles, it’s not becoming on a woman as fair as you,” Istvan’s gaze flickered to the wall bearing the bloody instruments, fear crept up the blonde woman’s spine. “Besides,” his attention turned back to Alice, “they aren't that fun when the other person is no good at them.” Walking lethargically to the wall, Istvan slowly surveyed his instruments. “Your husband has already drove me mad with his useless riddles." He looked over his shoulder, his blue eyes narrowing as a cruel smirk crossed his hard mouth. “Though I'm sure you are accustomed to being around the Mad Hatter and his senseless drabble by now, aren't you Alice?" He ran his fingers along the tools, leering lustily before returning to circle Alice, as a fox circling its prey. She heeded him, catching glimpses out of the corner of her eyes as he walked behind her chair.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She insisted, her chin rising contrarily. Istvan _tsk_ ed her gently, his hand gripping the back of her chair.

Alice let out a yelp as he tipped the seat violently, her hands attempted to splay out to catch her balance, but she ended up jarring her shoulders as her bound wrists would not divorce. Her head began to ache as her neck snapped, her bum shifting on the wood, ripping her riding pants.

Istvan leaned over her shoulder, his breath hot on her cheek as he threatened her with a gentle voice. “Is that the answer you want to give?”

Alice kept her gaze forward, canting her head slightly to show her resolve. “Why would I know what the Hatter is like? Does meeting him as a child and then thirteen years later as a young woman make me an expert?” She asked, her mouth sneering at its corner. _Like hell I’d admit to knowing anything intimate about him._ She steeled her mind.

The king shook his head once more, clucking her gently. "Oh come now, Alice, you insult my intelligence,” Alice blanched as she felt Istvan’s fingers wrap around her shoulders ominously, her eyes shutting as she tried to control the bile sneaking up her throat. “Your dapper little white rabbit...what was his name?...ah yes, McTwisp, if I remember correctly... has already told me your little _nuptial_ secret."

Istvan’s fingers migrated to her chin, wrenching her head in a half playful, half cruel toss. “Though it seems a certain evaporating cat figured out your secret before, he did not feel obliged to tell me. Surely you must find with your own striped tabby that cats hate to be involved in politics and old habits die hard. We found out the truth eventually.” He let loose another snicker as he stood. Alice turned her head to watch him position himself before the fire, his pale eyes filling with the echoes of the dancing flames in the oven. "Is everyone in Underland getting hitched these days? Mirana knew she had to get married at some point if she ever wanted to keep that crown…a baby makes things so much the more complicated." His voice dropped in mock concern, his mouth curling into a half interested frown. He lazily placed his elbow on the mantel of the oven, examining his nails before him in boredom. "Then, of course, I knew that Iracebeth was going to be mine. I knew it when I saw her rage and her misery. She was the Queen I had been searching for,” he smiled in his memory, his gaze gliding across his fingers as he recounted the tale. “She just needed to…. remove…that Stayne fellow." He let loose another laugh, shaking his head as he dropped his hand. "What a worthless man he was. He had the most powerful woman at his dispatch and he had no idea how to use her correctly. You should have heard him grovel when I watched her hold that dagger to his neck. He thought she would spare his life! A traitor,” he grinned capriciously toward Alice. “But you know all about his willingness to turn to Mirana’s side, you were there after all. There’s nothing quite as revolting as a man who can’t stick to his word, don’t you think, Alice? And to turn from the most powerful of women to the most feeble,” he paused in his evaluation of the dead knave, his eyebrow arching as his pale eyes widened. His mouth rounded as he shook his head. “Although Iracebeth can't be the most powerful, can she be, Alice, when it comes to you?" He met her gaze with pale pools, a wicked smile crossing his supple mouth. He was teasing her, cruelly, sadistically, unrelentingly.

Alice shifted uncomfortably in her seat, dropping her gaze to her lap before her wishing that he would just fall upon her with sharp instruments and blows, instead of engaging her in a sparring of words and insults.

Istvan stepped closer to her, sending her writhing in aversion once more. The corners of his mouth spread into a maniacal smile, getting pleasure from seeing her squirm. "You, Alice, have a power that the Queens of White and Red only dream of. You make scores of people want to give up their lives in order to assure you are safe.”

“Do you think I’m here to preserve my only life?” Alice’s light eyebrows narrowed.

“You are here because you are a fool,” Istvan turned on her quickly. “Do you truly believe that the band of ragamuffins you dragged in were following you because of their firm belief in Mirana? That they were risking life and limb for the cowering queen? Where is she, Alice? Hiding while you’re running about doing her dirty work?” Istvan laughed darkly, crossing his hands before him as he bore down on Alice. “They are here because you inspired them, because they saw you picking up that wretched Vorpal blade again, they knew you would lead them forth to battle and witlessly thought you would deliver them another victory. It’s touching to see the way people have _suffered_ for you, Alice, much less what I’ve heard they’ve done for you in the past.” He cocked an eyebrow again, a diabolic grin snaking his face. “Did you like how I improved your husband's complexion? He wouldn't talk no matter what I did to him. I am tempted to admire him for it, but it’s so hard to see a man so broken over another being. He really _cares_ for you, an emotion I have little Time or energy for." Istvan’s look soured. “It is a rather distracting and unnecessary burden, the idea of adoration and love,” his face twisted as he nearly spat out the last word in revulsion.

 _And out of my love and devotion, when I am free from these bonds I will render you into pieces. For what you did to my husband._ Alice’s thoughts maliciously swarmed, wanting to transform them into a verbal threat. She knew it would do little more than entertain Istvan, the idea that she was going to fight back.

"Then why did you marry Iracebeth?" Alice finally spoke up, directing the conversation away from her husband and friends. “If you think love and care is nothing but a lavish misuse of energy.”

"Oh, silly Alice,” Istvan stepped forward, leaning over and wrapping his hands around the chair arms once more. “I have an affinity for powerful people. I could care less how Iracebeth feels, as long as she is doing what I want her to do, which in the end makes her happy.” She glared at his pale eyes, anger swelling in her belly. “And of course she is happy with what I have to offer for her. Unlike she and Stayne our goals are united; we both know Underland was so much better when it was under the control of the Red Queen. It was because of her tyrannical rule and her savagery that this land ever amounted to anything. Equals? Why must we all be equal? Some are clearly better than others. Certainly you can attest to that, Alice." His face hovered close to hers, his breath brushing her lips, hot and smelling of cinnamon.

"You are a sick disgusting man, you are aware of this fact, are you not?" Alice turned her face, her glower continuing out of the corner of her eye. "You just play people like they are a deck of cards. Iracebeth treated her subject as dispensable. It may seem like an easy way to get people to do what you want," Alice challenged him, turning back to him with rage.

“Do you think your rabble fights back so that we create equality, Alice? You fight back because you want the power.” He leaned towards her, placing his mouth over hers. She threshed under his kiss, trying to escape the hold that he had placed her in. His mouth bruised hers, his hands running through her hair gently. She fought bile creeping up her throat, her married fists beating at his chest.

He pulled away just as quickly as he had violated her, a large satisfied Cheshire grin passing his face. “Ah, yes, the power. Every bit of disdain, disgust, and dominance in that mouth of yours, my sweet little tart,” he roared with glee. Alice felt hot tears begin to run down her cheeks, she looked up to him with a set mouth, her vision blurred as the hot liquid filled her vision.

She knew that Istvan was getting far too much pleasure from this tête-à-tête.

"You speak of cards,” Istvan dropped his swagger, his typical expression of ennui returning to his striking features. “Chess is more my type of game, Alice. Relying on poker faces becomes awfully dull and pedantic; in a good game of chess you have to use your logic and outwit your opponent." He tapped his head lightly before returning to cage her into her seat, looming over her sadistically. She fidgeted again, her head jerking away from him as he allowed his fingers to splay over her thigh lecherously. “You have to be able to read your opponent, know just the right...moves to make.” His breath tickled against her ear as he moved in closer to her. She shifted as he placed another wet kiss on the curve of her neck.

“Get your thieving hands off me,” Alice bucked, sending him backwards with the shove of her shoulder. She let spit fly into his face as he caught in balance before her. She smirked as his hand wiped away the shining spittle from his cheek, his pale eyes narrowing.

“Remember what you said about power? You’d do best not to cross one as formidable as me,” she let her mouth curve into a teasing grin.

Her celebration was short, as she watched the king’s hand fly toward her face, his palm smacking her across the cheek. The skin stung as she recoiled from the blow, her head spinning. She tasted blood in her mouth, and an exploratory lick of her lips revealed that he had split her bottom lip open with his clout.

"You had better not test my patience again." Istvan waggled his finger before her, cautioning her. “I told you earlier I will bend my rules to get what I want, and I promise that if you tempt me again I will not stay my hand so quickly.” He stood, brushing his clothes off. “Now where we were before all this nonsense about games and caring? Oh, yes, I remember,” he returned his gaze to her, hard and threatening. “Where is Mirana, Alice?”

"Downal Bluddy Behg Hed." Alice responded with a low rasping voice.

Istvan shook his head, letting the back of his hand fly across her face again. She heard her nose crunch, pain shooting up into her forehead as her eyes began to water. Her nose began to pour forth blood all over the front of her clothing, seeping into the fabric. Her face was beginning to pound as her head spun with the rushing blood and the jerking motion of her head being through back.

She heard Istvan sigh, unamused with her tenaciousness.  "Alice, Alice,” she looked through blinding tears to see him shake his head in disappointment, “do you always push people to their extremes?"

"I thought better of it,” Alice seethed through clenched teeth, struggling against the urge to cry and losing miserably, hot tears pouring down her face as pain wracked her body, “but then again, I always give myself good advice but seldom follow it."   
She forced a smile across her face, though it probably looked more like a grimace. Alice prayed she looked a haunting mess, what with the blood seeping through her white teeth from her split lip. She could feel the red liquid dribbling over her lips and down her chin from her bleeding nose. Istvan rolled his eyes, clearly not impressed by her theatrics.

"Alice, Alice,” he leered over her, though with enough distance this time that he would avoid any chance of a head butt. “You’re making this so difficult when it could be so very simple. All I want to know is where Mirana is." His pale eyes mockingly pleaded her.

Alice ignored his question, speaking through bared teeth as her eyes danced with fire. "She is going to defeat your witch of a wife."

Istvan circled her with a raised eyebrow, her threat earning her a smack in the back of the head. Her head pounded strongly as he continued to beat her about her face.

"There is a much easier way I could get you to talk, I suppose." He sighed, gripping the back of her neck again, his fingernails pressing even harder into the delicate skin at her nape. His other hand wrapped around the front of her neck, painstakingly applying pressure. Her heart pounded as he once again began to deny her air.

"This is a beautiful neck," he kissed the supple curve again, right over the curve of his knuckles. His lips were cracked and warm against her tender skin. She squirmed, but his fingers only tightened about her windpipe, causing her to flounder for air. "Do you suppose what necks and my wife have in common, my little puzzler's wife?" Istvan offered her a riddle.

"Heads." She managed to say, her voice thick. Queasiness overtook her as she felt his fingers caressing her skin lightly. _He’s not attracted to me,_ Alice closed her eyes as she tried to coach herself through his cruel touch. _He is trying to rile you up. Ignore him. Don’t give him that satisfaction._

She struggled again, a choking cough filling the room as he pressed her throat with his thumb, a smile crossing his mouth once more. He was enjoying this. Far too much.

"You are quite the conundrum solver aren't you, lovely Alice?" He murmured, his face still close to her cheek. "I am sure that is why the Hatter adores you so. His little riddle conqueror.” His breath was still hot on her cheek, her heartbeat thundering in her ears as she stilled under his grasp. “Your husband's head is probably full of them. But how much of it will matter when his it rolls? Because it will roll, Alice, and I’ll be sure I’m the one swinging the axe while you stand right beside me, watching.”

Alice's eyes widened and she squirmed, sending his thumb knuckle digging into her windpipe once again. She made a horrid guttural sound as she fought for distance and air. With a tedious sigh, he let go of her neck with a rough push. She toppled off the chair, her sides heaving as she gulped in the air of which was deprived

"No, no.” Alice dared to call his bluff, her voice raw from the malicious embrace. She turned on her hip to glare up at him. “If you took his head then you would have lost very valuable information,” she wheezed, trying to hide her panic with false bravado.

"Alice, you have all the information that is valuable to me.” Istvan loomed over her again, she cowered under his presence. “I will find ways to make you speak, it shouldn’t take less than a night to get you singing.” He took his gloves from the fold of his belt, casually pulling them over his long white fingers. “It is up to you, Alice, whether you wish to make this easy or difficult. All you need to do is answer my question.” She scurried back as he strode to loom over her, his hands tucked behind his back. “Where. Is. Mirana. And. The. Child?" He growled annunciating each word syllable for syllable.

Alice looked at him with a scowl. “I. Won’t. Tell. You.” she said with as much emphasis.

It was clear Istvan far from appreciated her mocking. He crossed his arms, cocking an eyebrow as he glared. "Do you want the head once it rolls off or would you rather we just give you the top hat?"

He remained silent, letting his words sink into Alice’s brain. He then stood fully erect, turning on his heels and left her in the dark room bathed in the amber glow.

Alice began to sweat, her scrape from earlier burning as she wrinkled her forehead, fully knowing that what Istvan promised he meant.

With shaky legs she stood, hoping that by some miracle he had left the door unlocked. An exploratory jiggling of the handle proved that the man was smarter than she had hoped. She was trapped in this room with her thoughts and her emotions.

The ticking of a clock in the distance reminding her of the precious Time she was so rapidly losing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of you that reviewed and liked and followed this story. I appreciate it immensely. I'm actually almost through the editing portion (something like 7 chapters left to go- wahoo!) and it's been a labor of love that has made this book disgustingly long. I hope you like the changes and additions all the same!
> 
> As always, comment/like/bookmark/follow.
> 
> Lydia


	38. The Walls Begin to Fray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some more violence. Again, Alice is caught in the fray. But this time she meets someone who isn't fond of it either!

Tarrant lay paralyzed in the center of his cell, his body splayed painfully on the ground in the position he had fallen back into when Istvan had taken his wife. He had heard her grunts of protest and her cries for no, causing his blood to boil as his limbs screamed to intervene. But he was struck crippled, laying on the ground in excruciating pain and trapped behind a locked iron door. He closed his eyes, tears brushing down his cheeks as the screams from Alice echoed in his brain.

His ears strained as he listened desperately for the sounds of Alice being brought back, praying fervently that she would be screaming cries of protest. The sounds of pained groans or taught silence would break him into pieces.

His hearing picked up the monotonous rhythmic dripping of water in the distance, the coughs and sniffs of prisoners in other cells, and the predictable shuffle of the main guard on duty. His ears buzzed with the cacophony, his pounding heart the rhythm to the terrible serenade. When he heard clanking footfalls, like those of a soldier wearing a suit, he perked up, listening for protests.

The hall was deadly silent. Too quiet for there to be too travelers.

His scrambled to his feet, wincing and shaking in pain when the door to his cell was opened, revealing a very furious looking Black King. The man's fist clenched at his side, as his other propped the door open, his slick eyebrows crossing over his pale pools. Tarrant noted with abject alarm that Alice was not at his side, nor had he heard her adjacent cell being opened.

"Where...is...Ahlice?" Tarrant managed, struggling to stand on his feet.

Istvan shook his head, dropping his countenance of anger and replacing it with his usual disinterest. "Your wife wasn't too very helpful, I'm afraid, Mr. Hightopp," he replied with shake of his head, a lengthy sigh escaping his parted lips. "I am assured that her head is more useful as a decoration rather than bobbing about filled with useless knowledge," he eyed Tarrant, waiting for a reaction, a smile curling at the corner of his mouth.

He was satisfied as Tarrant's mouth dropped, his eyes widening; he fell to his knees, his head dropping as all semblance of resistance falling from his visage.

Istvan responded by shaking his head slowly, a pitying look filling his pale eyes as he watched the man before him crumble. "Did you really think we'd let Alice live, you silly milliner? Why would we risk keeping your Champion alive when she poses a threat?" Istvan's head bobbed forward sharply, signaling two knights to enter, taking Tarrant by his ragdoll arms. The milliner complied limply, his eyes dropping to the ground as his mind reeled with the words just spoken to him.

_Alice...dead?_

No.

"I am more eager to continue our conversation from yesterday," Istvan's hand ushered forward, he stepped aside allowing the guards to pull Tarrant into the corridor, his legs dragging useless underneath him. "Especially since you did not play very fair, my dear hatter. It seems we had a little misunderstanding about your _wife_ didn't we?"

Tarrant's heart pounded, he felt his arms wrenching away from his captors. He gasped for breath, as if he had been struck in his belly by the force of the realization.

Istvan let the tension grow, walking lackadaisically behind the Hatter, falsifying interest in the grim walls that housed the small prison, her hands crossed behind his back as if he were strolling through some memoriam instead of a jail.

Tarrant stilled as he was dragged further up the corridor, the growing-familiar passageway to the torture room he had been brought to several times throughout his captivity. He knew his assumption was correct when the tapestry was pulled away from the hidden door. The taller of the black knights depressed the handle, flying the door open to reveal the revolting room before them. The knights dragged Tarrant, who had been inspired to begin flailing in protest, his bare foot meeting the side of one of the knights, triggering a yelp of injury. The knight came near to dropping the milliner, but was able to readjust his slackened grip on the man's sinewy arm, yanking him toward the chair. He was once again shoved perfunctory onto the wood.

Istvan entered with the prideful wave of his arm, dismissing his cronies as he approached the wounded Hatter. His eyebrow arched conceitedly as his mouth twisted into a deriding pout. "There are plenty of women to go around, Mr. Hightopp, I am sure you'll find your memory of your precious Alice fading quickly once you've had this notion of rebellion put out of your mind." Istvan sighed, placing his hands on the chair arms, impounding Tarrant. He hung his head, the dark wavy bangs that framed his square forehead hung inches from Tarrant's snarling grimace. "However, you could help your chances, and your new wife, when you tell me where the Queen is. She's the only part of this puzzle I haven't pieced together yet."

Tarrant glared at him from beneath the hood of his crossing eyebrows, rage shaking his countenance. "Yeh dahre ahsk meh where teh damn kween es a' thi' momehent?" He felt his eyes flash red, his blood rushing in his ears as he felt his hands curl into fists. He might have been weak moments ago, too weak to fight, but the ire raised by Istvan's careless mocking was reinvigorating his strength. "Yeh DARE ASK MEH WHERE TH' BLHOODIE KWEEN ES?"

Though his face remained placid, Tarrant noticed the spark of terror in the man's eye at the unexpected eruption of fury. He stepped away from the milliner, placing a healthy distance between himself and the raging lunatic.

"Tell me where she is, Tarrant," he crossed his arms, his mouth turning into a genuine frown as his own eyes danced with frustrated fire. "I can make your life so much more miserable by showing your wife's beaten body public ally on our march to Marmoreal. And I _will_ make you watch every moment of it, sewing your eyes open if I must. Then you'll understand the true price paid for treason." Istvan vowed, his eyes darkening.

Anger overtook the Hatter, his limbs screaming for revenge. He pounced forward with inhuman strength, his hands reaching forward to grab hold of the royal before him. His wrists were bound, allowing him to only reach so far, his hands pulling the chains taut as he groped for him. The force of his body slamming into the side of the king sent Istvan sprawling backwards, his arms spinning as he searched for purpose. The Black King found balance against the wall opposite his display of tools, Tarrant taking advantage of the metal bindings between his cuffs, pressing the iron rope against Istvan's throat, pinning his neck between the wall and the bindings.

"Yeh be'er 'ope tha' somethin' 'appens an' ah donnae ge' thi' round yehr neck." The Hatter screamed, spurred on by the choking sounds that Istvan's compressed vocal chords let loose.

 _Let his head be severed,_ he thought, vexation controlling his every moment. _He wants to parade the fact that he stole my Alice's pretty little head and think that I will not bat an eye...bat...twinkle...twinkle._ His mind spinning 'round and 'round as he continued to bear down on Istvan's throat.

The dark featured man managed to slip down the wall, falling to the floor. His was able to slip his fingers under the metal binding, struggling against Tarrant's renewed strength to push the chains away from his neck, gasping like a landed fish for air. Tarrant continued to press down on the man's neck, his body bent over him as fought for control. He maneuvered his body so that he was able to send his knee into the delicate curve of the king's belly, causing Istvan to double over in pain, guttural sounds passing his lips as he renewed his journey for air. Tarrant gleefully watch the face of the man change from the vibrant pink of life and vitality to a purpling blue. Tarrant only saw the red of rage and blood and passion. This disgusting man didn't even deserve to live anymore; he was guilty of the ultimate crime in Tarrant's book, and as long as the blood was on his hands he could care less what happened to him after the bloody Black King was dead.

Much to his dismay, Tarrant felt hands wrap around his flexed biceps tightening their grip as they yanked him away from Istvan with the force of several men. The Black King lay on the floor coughing violently as he cradled his red rash neck, a necklace of bruises beginning to hang themselves from his elegant pallid neck.

Tarrant bucked wildly, flailing against the knights and bishops who were dragging him away from the treacherous leech before him, holding him back from committing further assault on the man. His flaming red hair flew wildly about as he continued to kick erratically, his throat tearing raw as he screamed curses at the dark man before him, "AH'M GOIN' TAH KELL YEH, YEH _SLURKING URPAL SLAKUSH SCRUM_!"

Istvan rasped as he began to catch his breath, shaking as he stood to his feet with the help of two pawns that had come in to lend their aid among the commotion. With ragged breath, his body arching in rage, the king commanded his pawns to lay hold of the Hatter. Tarrant watched as two of them took their place on either side, grabbing hold of his wrists and wrenching his forearms backwards. Istvan heavily strode over to the wall of device, wrapping his white knuckles about the width of a large lead pipe. He turned and Tarrant saw enraged fire in his eyes, the false king stepping closer to the milliner swinging the bar menacingly in his hand.

Tarrant shook his bare shoulders violently, attempting to break free of the grip the pawns had on him. With his restricted movement, Tarrant's flailing was futile and he was merely wasting strength instead of securing liberation. The average onlooker would have assumed the Mad Hatter was trying to break free to save himself from the soon-to-come blows of the bar, but instead the man lunged forward in clear want to extract further revenge on the black king. The bar worried him not; it only served as an unpleasant distraction.

Istvan raised his bar like a club, a cruel smile crossing his bruised mouth. "I'm going to enjoy this, Hatter, just remember that," he muttered as he swung the pipe violently. It made contact with the swell of Tarrant's ribcage, a terrible crack echoing the room as Tarrant gasp for breath as a wave of excruciating pain burned up his side. Istvan had only just started in his assault.

The black king began his savage campaign, striking and battering Tarrant's limber body with sturdy blows, his whole weight sliding into each strike of the club. Tarrant absorbed each blow, nary blinking an eye as he thought angrily of how this man had treated his wife. This villain had lost all hope of effectiveness when he had told Tarrant that he had killed her. These blows were nothing compared to the shattering of his heart.

Seeing he was doing little in the way of damaging the mad man, Istvan threw the pipe with vigor, the long piece of metal clanging violently against the other tools on the wall, sending several clattering to the floor in its wake. Istvan was growing impatient; it was doing little good to waste his own energy on the milliner, not when he seemed impervious to each blow. It might be better to allow him an overnight stay in this room once again, allow the agony of the wounds he had inflicted on his skin and bones to settle in, to steep until he was writhing in complete misery. There were pressing matters he needed to attend to, ones that concerned a second sacking of the ethereal royal city. It wouldn't harm anything to leave Hightopp to himself. With a conceding sigh, Istvan grabbed his gloves from his belt loop, pulling them on slowly as he glared down at Tarrant. The pawns were holding him down as he fought to continue his revenge on Istvan.

Istvan grabbed hold of the door knob, turning to look back at the growling Mad Hatter. "Good day, Hightopp. Until tomorrow." He nodded his head, his knights and bishops leaving ahead of him. Only the rooks stayed until Istvan was clear of the cell, swiftly letting go of the Hatter before making their own escape.

Tarrant crumpled to the ground in marked defeat, knowing that it would do little good to slam against the door all night; perhaps he could lay down and close his eyes, never opening them again.

She'd be angry at him for giving in so easily, but he'd be able to be with her once again.

A cough wracked his body, and he spit up blood, wincing as his chest gave him great pain. He tucked his head into his folded arm, allowing his eyes to close.

Let him sleep for just a moment.

Just a moment.

* * *

Alice curled up in the corner of her cell, her arms wrapped about her wrists and her chin placed on the tops of her knees. Bruises decorated the pale skin of her round arms, creating kaleidoscoping patterns of blue and purple and black and yellow; she could feel several more beginning to form on her abdomen from the abuse she experienced at the hands of Istvan and being thrown to the floor. An exploratory fingering of her neck suggested she was growing a necklace of fingerprints around her throat and her lips and nose pounded rapidly, swelling in size as they, too, displayed signs of ill treatment.

When she had been returned to her cell she had gone to the barrel, hoping against the odds that Tarrant was still there. She did not doubt he would be furious that she was of such a poor appearance, but she would quell his rage, explaining that she was still alive and she was close to him. Looking through the vent revealed an empty cell, her heart sinking into her stomach as she realized she would once again have to worry about the fate of her faithful husband. She dropped her head into the cradle between her chest and her knees, hot tears spilling forth over bruised cheeks/

"You know; this would be so much easier if you told them where the Queen is. This is just a giant game to them," a tiny voice interrupted Alice's sulking.

She looked up to the vent to see that a tiny weasel had scurried up to the place between the cells, his head sticking through the bars. His bright beady eyes were darkened by a black mask of fur that covered his pointed face, making him akin to a cat-like burglar. Her eyes narrowed as she met his gaze, shaking her head.

"This is no game, you guddler's scut," she swore, spitting a clot of blood from her lip into the dust to prove her point.

The creature sniffed the air cautiously, his body rippling as he strove to make a decision on whether he should shrink away to where he had come from or to risk the woman's wrath and join her in the cell. With an appropriately sized sigh, the weasel decided that it would be better to take the chance of joining the weeping lady, his long thin body slinking down the wall, his tiny claws catching hold of the cracks between the mortar. A small jump from halfway down the wall put him in the midst of her holding cell. He paused for a breath, before scurrying forth to stand before Alice, rearing up on his hind legs as he cocked his small head to look at her.

He placed his paw out hesitantly, a small swipe before he finally placed the tiny hand on the arch of her foot. "What happened to you, Miss?" His voice was small and ginger, his head bobbing from side to side as he continued to examine her. Alice lifted her head to look at him more closely, amazed at his small ferret like appearance. She felt a traitorous tear slip down her cheek unwarranted, and she brushed it away roughly with the curve of her wrist, wincing as she pushed again the damage skin.

"What do you care, you little vermin?" She asked, sneering down at the rodent.

He ducked his head in a feral like form of apology, "I'm just curious, is all, Miss."

"Well, curiosity can be dangerous," she replied, surprising herself with the lisp she had developed from the cuff to her mouth. "Besides, I am not going to give up the Resistance, not like you have, you slurvish traitor." Alice felt that anger she had nursed inside her since entering the dungeons, she stoked every tendril of it before letting it alight on the creature before her. Cute or not, his freedom indicated he had chosen to back the Red Queen.

"Did the king do this to you?" The weasel's mouth was slack jaw in an animalistic horror, his black eyes widening as he quickly looked her over. "But...but you're a _lady_." He observed in disbelief.

"Indeed I am." Alice answered him with an undignified growl. "I am Alice. That's who I am; stupid, foolish, crazy, mad, wonderful Alice." The confession fell from her mouth quickly, her cheeks burning red as she looked down at the weasel. He looked back at her with a blank expression.

"So you are _the_ Alice, after all," the creature said with a laugh, his tawny body rippling, his brown striped tail flicking. "Well, tis a pleasure to meet you."

"Indeed I am," she replied with a heavy sigh, realizing that her admission meant little to this creature. If he was fascinated by her being the right Alice, but said nothing more about it, then certainly he couldn't be much harm. "And who might you be?'

"They call me Filch," the weasel answered, watching intently as Alice reached into her pocket to retrieve her rings.

She slipped them on her finger with a banal shrug, figuring that if Istvan knew the truth, it was only a matter of Time before everyone else did as well. She'd rather meet her end happily bearing evidence that she was a mad man's wife than to greet death under a guise.

The weight of Filch's body pressed more firmly on the arch of her foot and she stole a glance to see that the creature was admiring her tokens of promise lustfully, his tiny mouth hanging agape again.

"What are those beautiful metal things?" His tail flicked, a hunger filled his eyes as a small amount of drool welled in the corner of his unlatched maw.

"My rings," Alice looked down at them, the diamond caught a bit of the light, shooting forth a glint that made Filch's eyes widen in desire. "They're all I have of my Tarrant, my husband," her gaze wandered up to the window beside her, where she could see the first rays of dawn peering in through the small rectangle, beginning to bask the dim cell in light.

The weasel climbed up Alice's leg and wedged himself into her arms, curling up against her chest like her old cat Dinah used to do. Alice looked down at him morosely.

"Tarrant?" The ferret like creature sniffed at Alice's tears, placing a paw on her arm.

"The Mad Hatter," she replied, "he's better known by his moniker I suppose."

"Me thinks I've heard that name 'round here," the weasel perked in her grasp, his nose twitching with inhales.

"Maybe?" Alice looked down at him. "He's a man of average height, wild ginger hair, large green eyes."

"Oh yes! The king has been interrogating that fellow for a good number of days." Recognition passed across the weasel like face of Filch. "They had a rough go at it last evening 'round twilight." He leaned in closely, as if to share a secret with the woman he reclined on. "I heard he's gotten quite the lesson served to him."

Alice looked up at the weasel, frowning. "I need to get us out of here."

"There is no possible way of you doing that, you silly child!" The weasel laughed and scampered down Alice's legs and stood in front of her, his beady little eyes watching her curiously. "This dungeon is near impenetrable with all the guards Istvan has ordered to watch its every nook and cranny. You'd be a fool to try to sneak out of here."

"I am not a child!" Alice rolled her feet, standing on shaky legs as she placed her fists on her hips. "And perhaps I am a fool. But you clearly don't seem to know what is at stake, you horrid creature!" Hunger and blood loss made her head spin, her feet trying to steady themselves as the world continued to spin. Alice fell back to the floor, glaring at Filch as she tried to prop herself up with her forearms.

"There is a baby, a four-day old baby with a price on her head. Your tyrant and that horrid man of a 'king', who did this to _me_ ," her finger shook as she pointed back at herself, her hand circling her face dramatically to emphasis what had occurred in her conversation with Istvan, "he wants to behead that little baby. Snuffing her light out before it's even begun to burn." She continued her rant as she bore down on the weasel. He raised his paw as he cowered in his stance, looking up to her with wide disbelieving eyes. "They want to kill her mother, Mirana of Marmoreal, so that the toddler of a Red Queen can reign terror over Underland again." Her eyes narrowed as she closed the space between her and the weasel, her nose practically touching his black twitching one. "Now tell me, little traitor, that I am not going to get out of here."

The weasel looked up at the woman, watching the slow tears working their way down her puffy face; dark circles under her eyes revealed her exhaustion. "First thing's first, I want my husband back," Alice struggled to stand once more, "and then I need to get back to Marmoreal, to fix all of this." She struggled to the door on shaky feet, falling against it as her strength and balance failed her again.

Filch gingerly followed the woman, looking up at her with a hesitant glance. He sank back on his hind feet, crossing his hands before him as his nose extended in the air, an amiable gesture.

"Maybe…maybe I can help you," his voice was quiet, barely a whisper. Alice's head bowed, looking down at the creature with a defeated frown. "I am one of the Red Queen's creatures, that may be true, but I assure you that I am not here by choice." He explained, his tail swishing as he explained his own plight. "My family would surely have let me fall to the hands of the other polecats if I had left this cause. Not much good it did for them. They're all either dead at the bottom of the moat in the White City, or they're ruined and damaged; rabid beasts, not cunning weasels any longer. I don't see the point in all of this destruction, and there has been far too much blood spill for my tastes," the creature confessed, his brown eyes softening as he explained his family's plight. His countenance changed when he looked back at her, a small smile crossing his pointed face. "But perhaps I can go with you, to Marmoreal, I can help your cause."

Alice looked hopefully down at the weasel, smiling as best she could with her bruised cheeks. With a sharp inhale, the weasel strode past her, climbing out the small window of the door, easily squeezing through the bars.

She peered out after Filch; he jumped down the height of the door, hitting the packed door with a firm _clack_ , scurrying off down the corridor once he gathered his paws beneath him. When he was out of sight, Alice let exhaustion overtake her body, crumpling to the floor and collapsing in a ball. She rested her head against the cold metal of the door, closing her eyes hoping that the spinning of the room around her would cease.

In truth, it wasn't just Tarrant she was in need to break free from this hell hole; she was in need to get the others out as well. Perhaps she could relay something to Mally or Chess or even that arrogant Captain through Filch, have prepare to fly the coop.

Alice pressed the meat of her palms to her eyes, trying to still her fleeting thoughts. As she quieted she could hear a faint wailing in the distance, her blood curdling at the alarming sobs.

She needed to rest in her wait. She needed to be able to stand if...no... _when_...Filch returned. Else she would meet her doom within these walls.

The wailing was overcome with a constant drip of water, a soothing lullaby to her tired body. With a final body heaving sigh, Alice drifted off into a sound sleep as the sun began to swathe the room in glowing gold light.

A rattling of the door behind her woke her from her sound sleep; she sat up blinking her bleary eyes. trying to regather her surroundings. The sun was higher in the sky, the light pouring through the windows was morphing from a bright yellow to a blood orange red, its warm caress fell on burning cheek, tenderly kissing the bruised skin. Sitting up she realized that it was a key sliding home that had awoken her, the rough pounding on the door stopping her slumber. Alice groaned as she pushed herself to a seated position, her body crying out with aches and pains as she inventoried the damage done the night before.

Her heart was sinking into the pit of her stomach as she realized that a key in the lock would require a much larger interloper than a small weasel. She had hoped it was Filch, but any inkling of wishing she harbored was extinguished when the door opened on its rusting hinges to reveal the black hair and pale eyes of a man she was growing to abhor more than corsets and stockings combined. She scowled as she watched the Black King enter, holding in his right hand a platter of food. Alice's stomach growled at the sight causing her to wince at how loud it gurgled.

"As much as I want information from you, I can't stand to see a lady suffer," the candor in his statement caused Alice to side eye the food, turning her nose suspiciously as he placed the platter next to her. "It isn't poisoned, Alice, I promise." Istvan sighed, rolling his eyes at her reaction.

"You can't blame me for not trusting you," Alice responded, looking at the food lustfully.

"We should improve upon our relationship then, Alice." Istvan closed the door firmly behind him, turning to shoot her a warm smile. "But first, I need you to be truthful with me. I just want to know: where is Mirana?" His face hovered inches from hers as he bent over her.

Alice turned her face away from him, her eyebrows arching in mock as she reached for the bread on the plate, her overwhelming hunger winning out over her reservations. "I am not going to tell you," she answered, ravenously shoving the round bread in mouth.

"Mmm, you aren't interested in mending our relationship?" Istvan tried again.

"I'm much more interested in eating this bread and then overthrowing you, you," she proceeded to call him several foul words in Outlandish that would not befit a lady.

Istvan knocked the bread from her hand, his gloved fingers tangling in her blonde waves. She let out a cry, crumbs falling down the front of her ruined outfit as he dragged her to her feet. He kicked the bucket that had been abandoned in front of Tarrant's vent, rolling the rotting wood toward the center of the room. He shoved Alice to the makeshift seat, ripping some of the blonde tresses of her hair that had snagged in his fingers.

He tsked at her, pulling his gloves from his hands once more. _Nothing good ever comes when the gloves come off_ , Alice thought darkly. Her defiant glare, however, showed him she was no longer afraid of his bare hands.

"Alice, Alice, Alice," Istvan shook his head, slapping his gloves in the palm of his free hand. "What will I have to do to make you talk? Will I have to shrink you? I can't imagine it would be very nice to be the size of a mouse when running afoul of some hungry creatures with vicious claws," he watched her closely, gauging her reaction. Alice did her best to set her face, hiding the swirling emotions of terror and rage.

Istvan continued on. "No? Or perhaps grow you? What could be more torturous than that? To be too tall to get away from us. Too tall to hide again" He shook his head, mouthing 'no' as he crossed his hands. " It won't matter soon. You'll be whimpering and giving us the information before long." His eyebrows rose, his mouth forming into a surprised o. "My guards didn't tell you? Why, I instructed them that you were the first person who was to be informed. Your husband will soon be gone. His head will be on the front gates of our future castle, his head on a pyke for all to see."

Alice frowned, reminding herself that such an atrocity would not happen, Filch would keep his word and get them all out. She was holding him to his promise; she _needed_ to have faith in him.

"We are going to behead him tomorrow," Istvan continued, tucking his thumb beneath the curved swell of his breastplate, his chest puffing in pride. "You are welcome to come and watch." Istvan let loose a cruel laugh.

Alice found herself praying that Filch would return soon. That Istvan would leave her alone, stop his lies and his torments.

Alice eyed the bread that had been knocked to the floor, wanting to take the food in hand, her tongue having tasted the good food made her stomach demand more. Her stomach growled loudly as Istvan continued in his attempt to persuade her to give him information.

"Alice, please," Istvan eyed the bread, a grin crossing his lips as he realized that Alice was still starving. "You aren't even from Underland. You've been played just as much as I and Iracebeth have. We have more in common than you are allowing yourself to think about. How do you know that Mirana has done no wrong? How do you know that your precious husband hasn't committed great atrocities? Because they _told_ you, Alice?" He was twisting her words, as Ranghild had. She blocked her ears, trying to drown out his logic.

"I have not been played!" Alice screamed, vaulting herself at his body in rage.

Istvan grabbed her wrists easily, sending her reeling past him and using her torque to sending her head first into the wall beside him. She fell to the floor, letting out a cry as her world began spinning again. She clutched her head tenderly.

"I am trying to be nice, Alice the Elusive," Istvan stepped to her side, placing a hand on her back. His tone almost apologetic. Alice didn't dare trust his sincerity. "I have tried my best to keep myself under control. And you push and you push," Istvan pinched the bridge of his nose as if staving off a fierce headache caused by Alice's stubbornness. "You are going to regret this, this game of cat and mouse you are playing. We will keep you alive, even when you're begging for us to kill you out of mercy, and as we keep your suffering body alive we will scour Underland spreading the rumor of your death." Istvan smiled as he looked heavenward, visualizing the maelstrom that would follow. "What a chaos that shall inspire, and you? You will watch your Hatter, your Queen, your Princess, and your King die. One by one, head by head. And you," he grabbed her hair once more, pulling her of the barrel, sending her to the floor with a grunt, "you will live to watch it all happen." He wagged his finger at her in a mock scold, his dark eyebrows crossing. "Then we will set you free and you, dear Champion," he bent down to lean into her face, his breath hot against her skin once again, "you will know what it's like to have no friends, to be on your own fighting for you cause with no one to care about you. Then, Alice, you will have tasted true defeat."

Alice's felt her resolve give way, her face falling away from his as she collapse to the ground in shoulder wracking sobs. He had the power, he had the means, and he had most of the information he wanted. She had no doubt he would make sure that each and every one of his vows would come true.

Alice felt the warmth of his hand wrap around the swell of her back, his mock comfort. She shoved his hand away with the roll of his shoulder, creating distance between he and she by rolling out of his reach. Istvan let out a heavy sigh through his nose once again.

"Alice," his voice was low, soothing, "tell us where Mirana is and this will all be over. You can have your husband back and you can return to your happy little life."

 _I could have it all back, just like that?_ The thought tempted her, the apple dangling inches from the curve of her palm. She shook her head, regaining her resolve as she picked her head up. She spat blood laced spit at Istvan's face in one last final act of defiance, her eyes narrowing as she returned his glare.

His ungloved hand touched the spittle that sheened on his cheek, wiping away the wetness roughly. He raised one dark eyebrow impatiently.

"You test my patience."

"I thought I tested your hearing. Clearly you did not understand me the first twenty times I told you no." Alice responded haughtily.

The sound of the back of his hand ringing across her face echoed through the bare room. She fell back in shock. "Damn you Alice," he roared with anger, his rage uncontrollable as he lashed out at her. "Damn you, your Hatter, and your Royalty."

The sound of a small marching army filled the corridor. Alice felt her limbs shaking, not know what was to come with a group of soldiers. Perhaps he was right, perhaps they were preparing to bend Tarrant over a chopping block to sever his head from his body. Her bowels quaked as she thought about the possibility, tears welling in her eyes once more.

Instead, a small woman with sculpted hair and a sumptuous red dress appeared in the doorway, a knight holding the portal open for her.

"So this is where I find you," she replied, a lisping whine in her voice.

"As you can see, my dear, I'm a little busy," Istvan turned from Alice to address Iracebeth. "This usually works when I'm not interrupted."

"You've been down here almost ceaselessly since we found that little wretch in the desert. Surely you can leave the little tart for a couple hours to entertain your queen!" She demanded, her voice shrill and tight, a toddler trapped in a grown woman's body.

"Then how am I to get the information you so desperately need, my love?" Istvan's voice was tight with impatience. Alice knew she had already worn him thin, she imagined Iracebeth's demanding nature only drove him further into his own brand of madness.

"And has this little futhar urple spoken?" Iracebeth entered the stinking cell, standing over Alice with her hands on her hips. "Have you talked? Have you at least spoken about where my terrible little sister has holed herself away?"

"She is a tough one, I am sure you've experienced her obstinacy in the past, Racy," Istvan crossed his arms as he frowned over at the short tyrant.

"Perhaps you haven't spoken plainly enough, Istvan. You like to go on your long rambling speeches, when sometimes it's simpler for people like her for you to get to the point," Iracebeth pouted. She stormed Alice, screaming as she did so. "Where is my sister you little twit?"

"You're going to have to start looking, your Majesty." Alice slowly rose to her feet before the queen, picking up the sides of her tunic and performing a mockery curtsey to the queen.

Iracebeth's cheeks fumed a brilliant red color, her pencil thin eyebrows depressing as she opened her heart shaped mouth. "OFF WITH HER HEAD!" The scream was blood curdled and Alice found herself taking a step back from the force.

Istvan placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head. "Not until we get the answers; her mouth will be useless if she has no ability to control it. I was thinking about taking her husband's head, first. Surely that will loosen her lockjaw."

Iracebeth nodded in curt agreement. She turned on Alice viscously, narrowing her dark eyes. "You fooled me once you wretched woman," Iracebeth's voice was low as she recalled her previous meetings with the woman before her, "but don't think you will win this time. The Jabberwocky isn't here for you to fight. It's me against my freak of a sister and since we all know about her vow we all know who the winner will be. You willingly chose the losing side, you fool. And you'll have to contend with a Black Knight instead of a hissing serpent."

"Leave her be, my pet. She is not worth your energy. Let her do battle with me, as you've suggested. She won't last much longer; her continence is running dry." Istvan promised as he ushered his wife to the door.

Iracebeth looked down at Alice disdainfully, before returning her attentions to her husband. "I suppose she will have to break, Isty. Any woman would have to under a man like you." Iracebeth smiled suggestively, laying a hand on his chest. "But do make sure she talks soon. I get tired of all this waiting; patience only wears me out." She said with a childlike drawl.

Alice rolled her eyes at the Queen's juvenile behavior. She collapsed to the ground once more, assured that the Red Queen would not come charging her way once again.

"Alice, or should I say Um?" Iracebeth addressed the woman a final time. "You _will_ pay for what you did to my dearest Jabberwocky. And you will pay most dearly."

Alice ignored the threats, nursing her pounding head once more. As soon as Iracebeth left and Istvan followed in her wake the battered woman would be able to tend to her pounding skull, the quiet rejuvenating the injured muscle. She would use memories of Tarrant as morphine, quelling the pain that lingered just behind her eyes. She shut them tight, squeezing them and releasing several tears in their wake.

"Alice, we will meet again." Iracebeth vowed.

"My love," Istvan murmured to her gently, "the sooner I am done with Alice, the sooner we can be together. Go, and wait for me. I am sure I will only be a few more moments."

Alice could hear the monarch let out a whine and then a sound like a kiss. She dared to glance up through the cage of her arms, seeing Istvan shutting the door behind him once again.

"Where were we, Alice?"

She didn't respond as her eyes fluttered close and her world went dark.

She did not reawaken until she could feel a small scratching at her arm. Picking her head up she saw a face she had longed for since earlier that morning through the curtain of her curly hair. A weasel-like face with its masked beady eyes peered down at her. She blinked, consciousness returning to her mind, and noticed that he clutched a shining object in his mouth.

Alice pushed against the floor before her, up righting her heavy limbs as she moved her aching body into a sitting position. When she had crossed her legs together Filch dropped a ring with keys attached to them into her lap.

Alice's bruised face burst into a tear stained smile, her green eyes looking over the present he had so tenderly brought her.

"You look terrible," he said, canting his head as he examined what she assumed was a further battered face and a puffy lip.

"We've no Time for this." Alice brushed his comment away from her forethought. "I want to hear the entire story of how you got your filthy little paws on these, but again, Time is short tempered and he's through being wasted. All I can say is, what a wonderful thief you are!" Alice praised the creature, snatching up the keys in her fists with a victorious grin.

The polecat scampered up her body, perching himself on her shoulder as he looked down delighted with his pilchering. "They don't call me Filch for nothing," he responded with a wink.

Alice fumbled her way to her feet, hurriedly traversing to the door to begin to fiddle with the locks and the key hole. The first was too large to fit in the small keyhole, the second had teeth that were too crooked to slid into the home.

The third fit snugly and, with a quick flick of the wrist, issued a satisfying click. Alice turned the knob in her hand, finding it would give.

"The third is always a charm," she breathed as she cautiously opened the door.

Her spirits were higher as she carefully cracked the door, peeking her head out the side to be sure she alone was in the corridor. Her inspection revealed that a large lead pipe was leaning on the wall next to the door, already spattered with dried blood; she shuttered to think what Istvan had future plans to use the weapon.

Grabbing the rod in hand, she turned and motioned for Filch to follow. "You are going to have to help me. I may have said that I needed to get my husband out, but if truth be told, there are several others who are trapped here because of me." The hairs on her arm stood on end as her whispers echoed down the empty corridor. She prayed that the guard was hard of hearing, fearing that he would hear her murmurs clear as day.

Filch seemed unconcerned, tilting his head in his manner as he peered around the hall mimicking Alice. "I will run ahead of you and if someone is coming I will stand like this," he stood on his back legs, hands bent in front of his stomach as his body went erect. "it should give you enough warning." He instructed.

Alice nodded her head in understanding, her heart beginning to race in her chest as she watched Filch bound down the hall, his body undulating with every hop like step he took. She knew she was foolish for trusting this creature that she barely knew, but he was her only hope of escape.

After steeling herself with a shaky breath, the woman slowly crept down the hall keeping a good distance between her and the creature. She ached with the tension that wracked her body as she listened intently for any footsteps, keeping her eyes glued on the weasel.

She was nearly to the cell next to here where Beezy and Harriette had been confined with Mally when she looked forward toward Filch; to her horror, the weasel was on his back legs. Alice swiftly sought for a place to conceal herself, spying the empty cell across the hall. She stepped into the empty room, holding her breath as she tucked the keys into her bosom. Sitting against with her back against the wall adjacent to the corridor she pulled her mass of hair in front of her face, hoping that even if the guard peered in he would mistake her for another prisoner. She held her breath as the footsteps came up the corridor, pausing right before the entrance to her old cell. The door rattled and she did her best to relax as the guard opened the door.


	39. Out of the Queen's Lair

The room was silent as Tarrant came to once again, his head pounding from the beating he had received the night before. Taking in inventory of his aching limbs and broken bones he found himself on the ground once again, the cold earth soothing the burning about his chest. He found it hard to breath, each breath shallow and shaking as he fought the pinprick of what he assumed was bone about his ribcage.

He should sit up, he should find whatever he could to wrap his chest, surely the blows to his body had broken several bones. But he could not find the will to move; the will to fight had seeped from his bones and had left him a shell of flesh and blood, the spirit he that had once kindled within his cavernous chest had been blown out.

His Alice was gone.

A moan erupted from his mouth as he attempted to move, a mix of sorrow at the thought of Alice forever out of his reach and the deep-seated pain he felt in every limb of his broken body. _Oh, Time,_ he cursed, the pain of losing Alice aching more than the cracked ribs that screamed with every breath he drew in. Breath he prayed would cease soon enough.

He would never see her smile again, those perfect teeth that lay just beyond her smooth, soft, pink lips; he would never throw wild tea parties with her at his side, her gentle laughs the soundtrack beneath the maniacal cries of ' _move down_ ' and ' _no room'_ ; his rough scarred hand would never again caress her nude and perfect body in the moonlight, pressing her hot, sweaty skin against his as he drew ancient songs from her lips, his hips moving against hers; but most of all he would never wake to see her muddy green eyes before him, beckoning from the world of dreams and into the realm where he could touch and feel her, place his foul mouth against her sweet lips.

_May my eyes never open again. May they take my head and sever any memory of my beloved from my body._

Tears that had been buried since his family was destroyed by the vile Jabberwocky caused his body to shudder. He had lost the only thing that meant the most Time him; he was living the nightmare all over again. _Oh, Alice, I should have convinced you to stay in your world instead of convincing you to return to me_. How selfish he had been, wanting her so badly for his own purposes that he had caused her to lose her life. _For what? For a monarch that uses her as a pawn? Oh, my fair one, please forgive me for my slurvish desires, please forgive me for leading you here._

The quiet he had awoken too was soon interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps heard hurrying down the corridor. He had wished for a moment to reverently bid Alice farewell; she couldn't hellseziend, at least she had never responded to his silent calls, but he hoped he could hear her as Time tucked away her pocket watch into the garden of the forever sleeping.

Curse these men, curse them and their violence and their hatred and their vile lusts.

"She's gone free! Call all the Bishops and Knights; we've got to find the brood!" A surly voice boomed outside the door of the concealed cell, shaking Tarrant's pounding head.

Why could he simply not lie in peace….no, _die_ in peace. Why must they pervert any sense of tranquility he had managed to find, despite the constant voice roaming the back of his thoughts. He had quelled them to pay dues to his wife, it seemed unfair that even the outside world would not honor the silence.

Tarrant groaned as he tried to curl his body in on itself, straining his torso as the movement caused shooting pain in his abdomen. He let his body sink back into the earth, shutting his eyes and feeling every tear that slipped down the side of his face. His let out a small cough, his body stubbornly fighting for the air he wanted to stop sucking in. If there was no Alice, there was no family, no honest friend, worth fighting for. Mirana had her footmen, she had Gavin, she had her heir. He would become one more casualty in the war.

As he lay in his stoic position of grief and detachment, his ear caught the subtle creak that came with the opening of the cell door. He groaned inwardly, wishing that the king would have the decency to understand he was broken beyond repair, that blows would mean nothing to him. Why must he interrupt the final moments Tarrant had set aside for remembrance and despair?

"Tarrant?" A light feminine voice rang out, crashing his expectations for the deep male voice of Istvan. Tarrant's eyes flickered open, his eyebrows rising as he swore to himself that the voice who was calling him was not real, could not be real.

It called again, "Tarrant, are you alright?"

Tarrant stilled, his mind twisting and turning with thoughts and posits, daring not to move in case the illusion ceased. He felt his heart race as the warmth of a hand covered his shoulder, running down the length of his bicep over his forearm to settle itself in the spaces between his fingers, palm pressing to palm. Tarrant moved his head a hair, taking in the shape of the figure bending before him. First were the legs, swollen and speckled with black and purple and yellow and brown bruises that were surely felt to the bone. The ripped hem of what was once either a dress or billow trousers fluttered before his eyes, red and black strings that enhanced the color of the damage done to the poor woman's legs. He could not see beyond the black skirt that covered her legs, his head unable to twist back comfortably enough to give him a satisfied view.

He felt the second hand move to his forehead, the palm embracing the bruised curve of his temple, her thumb smoothing back his wild, dirty red hair. "My mad man," the voice breathed, thick with worry and tears, "are you alright?"

He knew that endearment, as intimately as he knew the counter pet name.

No, it couldn't possibly...

"Alice?" His voice was barely audible, his limbs shaking as he dared speak such a name into existence. He looked up hopefully.

"My beloved," she responded, leaning over to place a kiss on his swollen nose.

The woman before him barely looked like his Alice, but he had no doubt of it when he caught sight of her tear filled muddy green gaze. His eyes swept his face as he observed what had been done to her, by Istvan no doubt. Her beautiful face, though still comely, was swollen to nearly twice its normal size, splotched black and blue as horrendous bruising was taking over the curve of her jaw, the rounded hollow of her left cheek, and the entirety of her right temple. Blood stained her lips and chin; two black eyes and a swollen tip gave testament that her nose had been bloodied, if not broken. Her bottom lip was almost three times the size it was supposed to be and covered in multiple scab, causing it to stick out at an odd angle.

She had been through worse hell than he had; he reached up to attempt to bring his wife into the curve of his body in a sweet embrace, but the pain in his side prevented him from being able to sit up without gasping, bile burning his throat.

"Oh, Alice," he grabbed her about the crown gently, pulling her down to meet him where he lay, kissing the top of her head, his nostrils picking up the modified scent of her being. She smelled of blood and sweat and tea and dirt and tuberose. He smiled as kissed her again, this time on her giant lips and ever so gently, tears streaming down his cheek.

"Oh, Hatter," Alice placed her hand over his own swollen face.

He felt his mind swirling with the realization that Istvan had lied to him. He had not taken Alice from him, she was sitting before him very much alive and with her very pretty head. Words spilled forth from his throat as he began to speak without consideration. "I thought I'd lost you, but I didn't and I can't even think of ever letting you out of my sight ever again and if I had lost you I don't even know how I would have carried on and I could imagine you broken and headless and-"

"Tarrant," her voice was gentle, sweet and soothing. She squeezed his hand in hers as she cradled his head on her bent legs, her free hand brushing over his forehead once more, smoothing down his untamed hair. "We must go; we can revel in this revelation later, but for now we are not safe and we won't be until we leave this wretched place," she murmured. He swallowed hard, bobbing his head in agreement.

Letting his head fall gentle to the ground, Alice untucked her legs from under her body, standing shakily before him. Tarrant tried to gather his own limbs awkwardly under his body, but the slightest movement sent pain shooting up his side. The flash of fire in his ribs made him nauseous and sent his head spinning, the dizziness increasing his want to vomit.

Tea, he needed some tea because tea, of course, cured everything. Everyone knew that. It fixed broken watches and cured sleeplessness…

"I need some tea. I am afraid I'm in a bit of a fix." He indicated to his bruising chest, gasping for air as he tried to struggle to his feet. "My heart isn't broken anymore, but I can't say I am sure of the same thing for my ribs." His hand went to wrap around the bare swell just under his armpit.

"Oh, Hatter," Alice breathed, positioning herself over him as she locked her hands under his biceps. "I'm afraid this is going to hurt one way or another, my mad man, so please ready yourself," her voice was filled with tender apology. Tarrant set his teeth as she gently pulled upwards, his side burning once again, sending tears into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Alice cupped her mouth with her steepled hands.

"I am up, so I think it best we heed your advice and flee from this horrid castle." Tarrant spied something out of the corner of his eye at the door. He turned, his teeth gritting as he placed Alice behind him. "Alice! Hurry we've got to leave." Tarrant pointed to the creature before them. It stood at attention in the cracked door way, waving its tail as if to signal to Alice that, indeed, it was Time to _hurry_. Tarrant instinctively reached for his pocket, only to find his checkered pants instead, in a trained search for his hat pin dart. Neither would have been found on his nearly barely body.

Alice grabbed his forearm, leaning against him as she shook her head. She pointed to the weasel-like creature before them, a smile crossing her pink lips. "That's Filch, he is helping us out," she explained. "But you are right, my beloved, we must hurry, I narrowly escaped detection when I first slipped from my cell, thanks to Filch's help," she nodded to the polecat gratefully. "But, as you can hear, they have concluded that I've slipped out from underneath her Majesty's bulbous head again." Alice pressed against Tarrant, pushing him toward the door as she continued to explain the dilemma. "The rest of the rescue party is outside. Filch helped me free them, which was quite a task. Thankfully not many were left standing in Marmoreal to go forth to retrieve you from Her Royal Bigheadedness."

"Are we to sack this hideout?" Tarrant asked incredulously.

"No, we are readying to bring you back to Marmoreal. Quick we have to go!" Alice urged him forward, wrapping her arms about his waist when she realized he could not walk without assistance. Her hand was gingerly tucked beneath his ribcage; he bit his lip to keep from screaming in pain.

He could help but smiling down at Alice as they slipped down the hall. She pushed him into one of the closets and shut the door as soon as she saw the weasel stand. "Stop smiling like that, you look like a Mad Hatter," She grinned at herself and then reached up and kissed him a little more sharply. He kissed back gently, her lip was so large and he but his damaged thumb on it.

"Wha' 'ave they done teh yeh?" He said and Alice stood on her tip toes to look over his shoulder and thorough the window. She opened the door and pulled him forward.

"We can compare battle scars later; we need to get out of here." She said and slinked down the hall again, keeping her eyes on the weasel still. Tarrant smiled at her again but then he heard voices from behind him and turned to look.

"Don't look now, my fair one, but some Knights have caught our tail." She turned to look and her face went as pale as it could it being one giant bruise. The weasel turned and saw the Knights and bolted past the couple, taking the Knights out at the ankles. Alice hurried down and Tarrant held onto her as best he could, trying to ignore the pain that was in his side. The two fled into the sunlight as they exited the jail and they were met by a running Bandersnatch. Alice gripped onto him best he could and flung herself on. Tarrant didn't make it, falling back to the ground and cried in agony. Alice slowed him to a stop so he could agonizingly mount the creature. As soon as he was secure Alice turned to look at the door of the prison.

"What are you doing, my fairness?" He asked and Alice turned to look him in the eyes. Her muddy green ones were covered in bruises which caused her to squint and seeing her so badly damaged in the sunlight caused his blood to boil.

"I made a promise that I need to keep." She smiled and Tarrant turned to see the little weasel like Filch galloping out the door like only weasel creatures do. He leapt onto the Bandersnatch and Alice nudge the frumious creature forward. They plowed through Knights like they were bowling pins and ran down the narrow pathway to reach the open land of Witzend. The Bandersnatch gave it his all and he narrowly escaped through the crudely made gates. Tarrant noticed that as soon as they escaped the canyon they were joined by multiple horses.

Alice gave the weasel a pat and cheered. "We did it Filch. DOWNAL BLUDDY BEHG HED!"" She let her fist fly into the air and collapsed back against her husband.

Tarrant kissed the top of her head and grabbed her underneath her breasts. She sighed against him and he too let himself relax. They knew where the bloody Red Kingdom was and it was time to put an end to the Red Queen. They had escaped the harrowing halls of their prisons with their heads firmly on their necks. Alice looked up to him and smiled, exhaustion showing in her face. Tarrant began to realize how bad he felt as he began to relax. His ribs were in terrible pain and he was extremely hungry.

The Bandersnatch and horses ran until they reached the beginning of the thickness of the forest of Witzend. The Bandersnatch slowed down and came to a stop, his sides heaving. The horses were soon to follow.

The escapees all slid off their mounts and collapsed onto the dirt. They were all in some amount of pain. Mally was covered in scratches and she looked terribly ill. The Captain of the Knights had a terrible cut running across his face and his arms were bloody and damaged. Chess looked as if he was alright but his smile was a little off and his eyes continued to look straight forward. The women didn't look to bad but they were clearly very hungry, shook up, and pushed around. Tarrant did his best to stand and hobbled further into the forest. He knew he would find the River of Quillian hidden not too deep in the forest. He did his best to persuade the others. Alice was quick to his side, she walked slowly and wearily. The ladies in waiting followed behind her and Mally beside them; the Captain stayed behind. Tarrant led the injured group into the forest, his sword (which had been recovered by the Captain along with the many other weapons) at his left and Alice at his right. He listened intently and heard the sound he longed for: water moving over rocks. They moved more quickly and soon found the green river which flowed in the shadow of the trees. The river's slow rushing sounded like the greatest party ever and Tarrant thought he might have done a Futterwacken had his ribs not hurt so badly. Alice moved forward first and went into her bag, pulling out rags and food that she had stored, along with cups cups. The promise of water had everyone flooding to her and Tarrant smiled at his wife as he stayed back from the grouping, sitting down on a rock to rest.

* * *

He was laying still in the sun, his face dappled by the rays that filtered through the leaves overhead. With bated breath, afraid of waking him, Alice sank to her side on the rock next to him, a wetted rag in hand. She examined the damage done to his face; the sharp corners that had once made cheekbones and nose now blurred with swelling and bruising. The colors that had danced about his eyes, reds and blues and purples, was replaced with the blacks and browns and greenish yellows of contusions. She grimaced as she looked down his bare body, noticing further bruising along his shoulders, continuing down his straight sides, and worsening around his right ribcage, the silhouette deformed by broken bones.

Alice forced her eyes to look away, wringing the rag out into the warm stone before her. She gently reached over and began to dab away some of the dried blood near his nose, wiping away the browning crusts away from his lips and chin. He stirred, his eyes fluttering beneath closed lids, before her opened them, his green eyes deepening as he beheld the sight of her.

The smile was constricted due to the pain caused by the bruising, but its familiar gap-toothed charm had found its place between his cheeks. Alice fought the urge to throw her body over him, holding him tightly to make up for the Time she had lost; she knew that if she lay her body over his that she would only cause him great agony and potentially worsen his condition, so she conceded to grabbing his hand fiercely, placing a kiss on the dirty knuckles and scarred fingers. Tarrant brushed the curve of her chin instinctively, his green eyes tracing that face she had washed of dirt and blood. She released his hand to return to cleansing his split eyebrow and pressing the cool cloth around the blackened eyes he had developed.

"You're beginning to look yourself again," she put her hand down to observe him with embellished enthusiasm. With the nod of her head and a wink she surmised that, indeed, he was beginning to transform back into the man she had married all those months ago. "My dapper Hatter has returned."

He looked at her with a quiet smile, his green eyes searching her face as they dimmed, his eyes dropping to the hand that rested on his chest, the rag held within its curled fist.

"What is it, Tare?" Alice asked gently, leaning forward to place a delicate kiss on his forehead.

"I almost lost you," he answered her honestly, his brow lifting heavily as he met her concerned gaze. Alice reached for his hand once more, continuing to clean up his neck and wiping away the dirt and blood that had congealed on his shoulders and torso. He grabbed her wrist abruptly, commanding her attention with a jolt. "I almost lost my family to the bloody Red Queen…again." His whisper was thick with emotion, straining as his eyes glassed with tears.

Alice returned his confession with another kiss, this time on his lips, her hand squeezing harder around his hand. "You didn't, Tarrant. Focus on that for right now, because we aren't out of this yet. We won't be until we've won this war." She answered with a heavy sigh.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Tarrant's voice was still a whisper, trading his riddle and awaiting an answer.

"I am still working on that one," she said playfully, trying to distract him as she began to tend to the horrid looking bruise on his ribcage.

He bucked in agony when she began to clean away the dirt away from the swell beneath his armpit, his body contracting as he let loose a clenched jaw moan. Alice dropped her rag, searching fingers diagnosing the cause of his misery. She could easily bend what should have been a sturdy frame beneath his skin. Tarrant responded to her prodding with a magnificent hiss, letting out a growl as he wriggled out of her reach.

"Wha' are yeh doin'? Tha' hurts like bluddie 'ell!" He demanded, pushing her hands away from his body.

"Calm down! I was doing my best to see if this was a serious break or just bruising." Alice responded, knowing that she herself didn't quite know the difference. Not that he had to know that. "Now, sit still while I find something to bind you with." Alice commanded him, standing to make her way down to the riverbank where she had left her bag of supplies.

She returned with a long strip of fabric, pulling the ribbon taut to be sure it was in good condition. Kneeling by his side she helped him sit upright; he responded with horrid swears in Outlandish. Alice winced in sympathy, but reminded herself that the temporary discomfort was worth it to prevent future pain. When he had sat up, his body bending over his bent knees, Alice wrapped the strip about his rib cage, isolating the injured rib and forcing the other ribs to share its weakened support. Tarrant cried out and Alice's heart fell, but she did her best to ignore it, tying the bandaging off with a satisfied tilt of her head.

"You've got a cracked rib," Alice finally surmised, figuring that if he had broken it he would have put up more of a fight to keep her healing hands away. "I must say, Mr. Hightopp, you have beat me out in most honorary battle scars," she playfully pushed his shoulder. His look in response was not playful in the least, his eyes flashing a warning orange.

Alice felt her heart race as he leaned close to her, his amber eyes scouring her face. "Ah'm lookin' a' yehr face an' ahl Ah'm thinkin' es tha' king es gonnae meet meh an' meh sword when we meet on teh ba'le field." Tarrant vowed, taking her hand in between both of his. "Tha' guddler's scut 'as messed wit teh wrong man's wife."

His rage was palpable, and while well placed, she couldn't help but find herself frightened by it all the same. He took the cloth from her hand as she sat there stunned, standing to stumble his way down to the river. His unsteady steps brought him to the water's edge, where he unceremoniously collapsed to his knees, throwing the cloth into the water. Wringing the rag out several times, he looked down at the rinsed cloth with a satisfied smirk, turning to return to his spot on the rock next to her. He covered his palm with the wet material, taking her face in his rough, calloused hand to begin to wash away some of the stubborn stuck blood and deep set dirt.

"Oh, meh Alice, yeh look te'ible," his voice was filled with sorrow as he continued to dutifully attend to her own swollen, dirty face. "Ah failed a' protectin' yeh." Alice wrapped her hands around his wrists and shook her head.

"Tarrant Hightopp you risked your life to save me yet again. You have not failed at keeping me safe no matter how much you believe you have," her look was imploring, wishing him to recall the many Times he had risked his own life to ensure hers. Times before the dungeons, Times since them. "Remember what you told me when I asked what the scars on your back were?" His large green eyes looked into hers and she smiled with pleasure at the fact that she could now see the familiar red that rimmed them now that the blood was wiped away. "They are our efforts for the war."

"I didn't want you to be the collateral," Tarrant muttered, paused in his efforts to cleanse her.

Alice's hands travelled to the curve of his half cleaned torso, noticing the raised bump that appeared at the top of his hip. "And you think I would want to include you an indemnity?" Her fingertips danced over the blossoming scar of a fleur-de-lis emblazoned on his side. "I see Istvan pulled all the stops."

"Was all of this worth it?" Tarrant covered her wandering hand with his. "Where is Mirana? Is she truly safe?" His voice was low, not wanting to draw attention to the important details of their conversation. He began to wipe away the blood that had crusted on her forehead, his rough passes burning the tender skin.

Alice winced, dropping her eyes in shame. _We could have had this conversation in our own created silence if I were able to hellseziend,_ she thought morosely, but answered, "She is safe in our future home."

"I hope she doesn't drink all the tea." Alice laughed at his curt answer.

"I think that baby has her quite busy and she hasn't the Time for tea." Alice placed a hand on his cheek.

He dropped the rag to his side, leaning forward to take her into a close embrace. "Alice, did yeh knew I louve yeh?" His whisper was hot against her ear. A warm kiss caressed the soft skin behind her ear.

She leaned away from him, placing her hands in his as she returned the gesture with a warm smile. His gaze dropped to the hands marks that wrapped around her throat like a necklace, causing more Outlandish curses to bubble up from between his lips.

"I think that's the worst of what I have, dearest," she subconsciously rubbed at the tender skin. "I can't say being choked was the greatest experience but I still have my head." Alice turned from him to look at the group behind, a smile gracing her face. "We all have them."

Beezy sat by the water's edge holding herself close, her knees tucked against her chest as she stared at the rippling current before her. Harriette was not far from the shore and her fellow lady in waiting as she stood knee deep in the moving waters, bathing the dirt from her hair and face with sweeping arches of water and the pinafore of her ruined dress.

"I'm worried about them," Alice admitted as she watched her fastly-formed close friends. "I worry they will never get past this. They are ladies in waiting; servants, trained to take care of the mundane tasks I should be capable of performing. Beezy has admitted to seeing horrors when she grew up, but she's supposed to be removed form that now. They were to be safe in the Queen's castle with a sensible, _safe_ , job." Alice felt her hear tumbling into her stomach once again. "They weren't supposed to be captured. It was supposed to be me and Mally getting in and getting you out."

Tarrant returned her worries with a tight smile, watching the ladies with renewed sadness. "When does Underland let anyone get things done that smoothly?"

She sighed in agreement.

"I feel terrible they had to go through all that. And what's more, I feel _responsible_."

"Alice, they agreed to go with you. I know you, and I know you would not force unwilling participants." Tarrant returned his attention to the frazzled wife beside him. "They will be alright. Once Iracebeth has lost her head, everyone will return to normal, I promise." Tarrant kissed her face, eagerly looking to change the subject. "You look so much more Alice-y with your face all cleaned."

The faraway haunted look that had settled into Alice's muddy green eyes during her confession refused to lesson, and she turned her face away from him. "I suppose we should gather the troops." She stood.

He sighed, standing stiffly; the last thing he wanted to do was leave his Alice all mixed up, but she would need to sort out her thoughts on her own.

"Alice, you know why I love you?" He grabbed her wrist.

"I haven't the slightest idea," she answered. He brought her against his body, kissing her lips a little more roughly than he should have, causing her lip to ache. She ignored it. The taste of her Hatter overcame the temporal pain.

"It's because you are so muchy." He locked his elbow around hers. "We can only wash so much of the terrors from our bodies and minds here in the river; let us return to Marmoreal with renewed interest in defeating the bluddy rehd kween," Tarrant proposed with a determined nod.

"That is a proposal I cannot refuse," Alice answered, placing a kiss on his cheek sweetly.

Arm in the arm the two climbed down to the river to gather the ragged band of friends to continue their trek back to Marmoreal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a two chapter update day! I'm seriously nearly through with edits *scatters confetti everywhere and does a happy dance*
> 
> As always, reviews are encouraged, likes and follows are appreciated, and your time is absolutely fantastic.
> 
> Love and happy Friday,
> 
> Lydia


	40. Back to Safer Waters

The group of injured and exhausted escapees continued on throughout the night across Underland, reaching the shining gate of Marmoreal as the early rays of the sun illuminated the spires. Alice was pleased to see that the damage to the outer walls was in nearly complete, the portcullis and bridge patched and mended, its chains clanking as it was let down to allow the party to enter the safety of the walls.

The Bandersnatch roared a cry of delight, shaking his round body gleefully as Tarrant and Alice held tight to its striped fur. Tarrant grimaced as the creature bucked beneath him, his chest sending reminders of his injured ribs.

"You all look in need of some food and some rest," a familiar airy voice greeted them as the mount crossed the bridge, slowing as they entered the city of Marmoreal.

To Alice's surprise, it was Mirana who greeted them at the gates, her hands folded before her waist as she smiled grimly. Drawing the Bandersnatch to a halt, Alice quickly dismounted, her jaw dropping in disbelief as she beheld the tired mother before her.

"But, your Majesty," Alice began reaching out to place a hand on the woman's arm. "I thought I left you and Lily…" Mirana shook her pointer finger warily, her dark eyebrows raising, Alice closed her mouth and swiftly enveloped the Queen in a hug. "I'm glad to see you all the same."

"And I am pleased to see you in one piece," the queen's doe eyes scoured the mess of Alice's face, a frown on her dark lips. She looked past the woman before her to see that the rest of the party was in similar condition. "I'm afraid to say that it seems you barely made it back in one piece."

"There were some…complications in breaking Tarrant free," Alice looked back to her husband who cautiously dismounted the frumious beast. He hobbled to Alice's side, wrapping his arm about her shoulders. Alice tucked her arm about his lower waist, placing her opposite hand on his chest in an intimate gesture.

"Queen Mirana," Tarrant tipped his head.

"Tarrant Hightopp," Mirana nodded hers. "I'm sorry to say you don't look your fine self."

"This may help," Chess offered, evaporating over the bruised man and placing his dusty top hat above his wild locks. "I'm afraid to say this was almost left behind."

"I thank you for the return, dear friend," Tarrant answered. Chess bowed his head in a catlike manner, before disappearing into the air once again.

"I wish to hear all that has happened," Mirana looked to Alice with tight lips. "Do not spare me any of the details."

"First I would like to know if you're alone," Alice noted the absence of the infant at her side. "Where is our darling princess?"

"Lily is still in hiding, I would not be so foolish as to bring her into danger," Mirana wrinkled her nose. "I have charged Earwhicket and the Tweedles with looking after her."

"You left your child in the hands of Thackery and Tweedles Dee and Dum?" Alice's brown eyes widened and Tarrant gave a short mad laugh. Mirana replied with a coy smile, shaking head.

"Alice, do you think me a fool? I also left my most trusted maid with them!" Mirana chuckled merrily. Turning to the rest of the weary travelers, her eyes brightening as she gestured to the castle. "You are all deserving of some warm food and a nice bath. I have charged several of my most talented chefs with preparing you a hearty meal and you are all welcome to the Wishing Pools, which will soothe your ailments and lessen your pain." She looked pointedly to Harriette and Beezy. "I want you all to enjoy some well treatment regardless of where your position on my staff may be." Being singled out caused the women to blush, but they looked overly pleased with their inclusion to spas and hot food.

"Mirana, I think it would be best if we talked with you first," Tarrant interrupted. "There are things about Iracebeth's army you should know."

"And I shall know them in Time, Tarrant," Mirana answered. Alice could see she had not readied herself to welcome friends who had been so abused. Surely she would not wish to hear the details of her sister's army until she had seen them all mended.

Mally, never one to feel a situation before opening her Dormouse mouth, jumped from the Captain's horse, scurrying to stand at Mirana's ankles. "My Lady, I don't mean to upset you but…Her Majesty's sister's army is quite large!" Mally added a quick curtsey to pay the queen some respect.

"I do not doubt that my sister's army is quite expansive." Mirana smiled down at Mally with her dark lips and then turned to Alice and Tarrant. "I think your friends are correct, however, this conversation would be best had soon. But let us please mend you in the meantime."

Mirana turned on her heels, ignoring all chances of further protest as she led the up to the halls of Marmoreal, holding her skirts delicately in her fists. Alice looked to Tarrant with a sigh, shaking her head. They would need to appease Mirana's instinct to heal before they would get anywhere with talk of war and destruction.

"We'd best do as the Queen commands," Alice instructed the group. "Besides, I have no doubt you are all as hungry and tired as I, I believe you all have fairly earned the rest."

Mally looked up to the women, her mouth open as if she was poised to argue, but instead shook her head. With the flick of her tail, she bounded forward.

"I will return the horses and Bandersnatch to the stables," the Captain offered, taking the reins from Beezy. "I'll be sure they are wiped down well for their efforts by the best of the stable boys and fed the best of meals."

"Please do meet us back at the castle," Alice begged.

"Certainly," the Captain agreed. "I think it best that my military experience help in this decision to arrest the Queen of Hearts soon rather than later."

"Thank you," Tarrant held his hand out to the Captain. The Captain shook is readily, his head bobbing.

"You showed great bravery out there, Hatter," the Captain noted. "I've had men give up double the information in situations that were half as lethal."

"It helps when you have some personal cards in the game," Tarrant looked to Alice with a smile.

"We should hurry after Mirana before she becomes impatient with our dallying," Alice nudged him gently, a pang of guilt hitting her chest as he winced against the pain of his rib. "The sooner we get into those pools the better it may be for all of us."

With nods of approval all around, the group turned and began to trudge up the marble streets of Marmoreal following the White Queen obediently.

* * *

Mirana hovered over the group as they ate a good breakfast of Jub-Jub bird eggs and toast. Tarrant allowed himself an extra cup of tea swirling with cream, delighting in the drink with rapturous joy.

"I was growing tired of tea after being stuck at the table, eternally forced to drink it, or so it seemed," he whispered to Alice as she dispassionately munched on buttered toast. "But it was all I craved when the thirst got to me." He placed a rough kiss on her cheek. "That and you."

Alice returned his gaze with a contented smile, leaning forward to kiss him properly. The swelling on her lips had subsided and it was easier to feel the curve of his mouth. He returned the gesture with fervor.

"I think is best that you all find some solace in the Wishing pools," Mirana instructed as she watched the group finish. Beezy and Harriette looked to Alice for direction. The blonde nodded her head in agreement.

The ladies in waiting stood, placing their napkins on the plates before them. The Captain followed along with Mally. Finally, Chess evaporate from the room, leaving only Alice, Tarrant, and Filch, who was quite greedily shoving egg into his mouth.

"I suppose I cannot dissuade the two of you from leaving until we've talked," Mirana sighed, her gaze flowing over the silverware before her.

"I think it is of utmost importance that you at least understand what is going on in your sister's fortress," Alice answered, shooting a disapproving side glance at Filch, who stopped mid-shovel to duck his head.

"Could I not meet your little friend? Aleron keeps saying that he is a hostage, but insisted that you would not allow him to be bound."

"Aleron?" Tarrant tilted his head.

"The Captain of the Knights I sent with you; he's one of my most trained military men and he has keen understanding of tactics and warfare," Mirana sighed. "He began training when my mother and father were still the King and Queen, when we had our borders open to other countries so that we could trade goods and culture. It was then that we needed an army in the event that such relations went poorly we would be able to defend ourselves." Mirana smiled to herself, the grin dark and half sad. "It tempts me to keep the borders closed once I have done away with my sister. It's more peaceful this way. But the world that I grew up in was nothing like this one; it was vibrant, it was better."

"And we promise that such a world will return," Alice reached across the table to place a reassuring hand on the Queen's fist. "Aleron speaks falsely when he speaks of my dear friend." Alice looked to Filch, nodding her head as if to suggest it would be a fine time to introduce himself.

"Oh— " the polecat blinked blankly for a moment, turning to the Queen with a ferocious smile. "Me name's Filch, your Majesty," he bowed his pointed head regally.

"Now Filch," Mirana's gaze flicked to Alice's face before settling on the weasel-like creature. "My Captain tells me that you are a hostage and my dear friends speaks as if you are a savior. Would you kindly fill in the details for me?"

"Well, me whole family's supported the Red Queen since days of old, or at least since the two of you had your falling out under your parents," Filch replied matter-o-factly. Alice felt her cheeks burn as the creature admitted his treachery, praying that the queen wouldn't throw him out for such an admission. "But I was thinkin' to meself when I was at that retreat of hers that this whole thing didn't seem right. When the army returned from sacking Marmoreal, hootin' and hollerin' over the lives they had spent for the Red Queen, I thought 'well what was it those people did to deserve it', y'know," Filch flicked his tail thoughtfully. "The Red Queen and Black King had gone out of their way to harm a group of people that sent a tyrannical ruler out into the desert. They didn't kill the Red Queen, not when they had a chance to, and she had killed so many over— what? Not getting what she wanted? And I thought to myself, well maybe I am on the wrong side." His gaze turned to Alice. "And then I saw what they were doing to this lady here, what the _king_ was doing, and I thought, was it worth it? Was being on the wrong side worth seeing ladies being smacked and men branded with hot irons?" Filch shook his head. "And I thought maybe you would kill me if I came to your gates, and I wouldn't blame you none given the pain we've caused. So I thought I might help these two and maybe they'd get me to Marmoreal safely and I'd be able to stand for something that was right. I could find my second chance."

Mirana's eyes were misted, her lids dropping as she took to looking at her lap. "I certainly hope you wouldn't think you were in mortal danger for coming here, Filch," Mirana finally replied, her voice thick with tears. "I wouldn't want you to think I was like my sister."

"After the wrong she did, I wouldn't blame you. And I'd think you a fool if you didn't kill her this time." Filch replied shortly. "Your mercy separates the two of you; Iracebeth has none. And because of that, you can keep throwing her into banishment or into prisons, but her desire for revenge, her inability to let the past lay, it will eat her alive and _she will always come back_."

Mirana fell silent and Alice felt the entire mood of the room shift. No longer was it a place of refuge and recovery, the room became so quiet a pin could drop and it would sound like a boulder. Alice turned to Tarrant whose jaw was tense. She noticed that he clenched his fists tightly, his arms shaking.

 _The way Filch spoke of Istvan striking me_ , she thought glumly. _It's upset him._ She reached out to place a hand on Tarrant's arms gently. His gaze flickered to hers, resting on her face. She shook her head, closing her eyes as she pressed her forehead to cheek, praying he would save his strength.

 _Don't give into the madness_ , she thought desperately, wishing for the hundredth time since learning about hellseziend that she was able to reach him.

Oh, what a curse it was to be a mere mortal.

A knock on the door startled the group, awakening Mirana from her thoughts. "Come in," her voice was low and thick, a contrast to its usual airiness.

It was Aleron who entered, a grim look on his tight lips. "Your Majesty," he bowed. "I know that you've commanded me to join the rest in the Wishing Pools, but I noticed the Hightopps were not present, neither was that little weasel, so I figured it best to be certain of your safety."

"I appreciate that," Mirana forced a smile. "We are all safe and sound, and it seems that our little defector may be of some use to us after all."

Aleron eyed the polecat warily. Filch returned his stare with a sneer, not mending any of his relationship with the Captain.

"My sister's army is quite large then," Mirana looked to Alice and Tarrant, ignoring the spat between knight and polecat.

"I'm afraid so," Alice grimaced, letting go of Tarrant's arm and folding her hands on the table. "We have discovered that Iracebeth has holed herself away in one of the valleys in the mountains of the Outlands."

"I'd say she's located over near the old clan gathering grounds were of yesteryear," Tarrant added, a grim look on his face.

"It would make the most sense; there are still magical properties in those stones and it would be hospitable terrain. It would not take her long to cave out some kind of refuge among the soft sand and pliable stone." Mirana sighed. "It also makes it a challenge to return her savagery, if ever I were to allow Gavin his wish."

"You should have seen Marmoreal, Mirana," Alice started, her green eyes shining with reborn tears. "I walked into this city and there were bodies on the street, blood ran through the stones."

"It was not long after you left that I returned," Mirana replied thickly. "I saw what she had done to my people, what she had allowed happen due to her command. Do not scold me, Alice, as if I were a child!" Alice could see that the woman was hurt, she cowed back out of respect and resentment.

"I think what Alice means, your Majesty," Tarrant lisped softly, leaning into the table amiably. "Is that she can understand Gavin's frustration. You may have taken a vow of chastity against violence, but we have not. We see the wrongs done and we want to make them right in similar and twofold force."

Mirana's lower lip quivered as Aleron took a seat beside Alice, clearly unsure of what to do with the upset monarch. "Alice and Tarrant are right, your Majesty, if you would allow me to be so bold." Aleron's deep voice was kind, despite his regimented appearance. "The things I witnessed, I _heard_ in your sister's castle— those are crimes which must be paid for. Else we'll have a second moat filled with as much blood and as many disembodied heads as Salazan Grum."

Mirana's face contorted with grief, her hands folding over her face as she began to weep silently. A second knock on the door startled the small council.

Without being called, Gavin stepped through the doors, a stern frown on his lips. "Mirana," he started, but immediately ceased, seeing his wife dismayed. He rushed to her side, placing his hands about her shaking shoulders. "Mira, my love, what is it?"

"I'm afraid we've returned with rather…poor news," Tarrant confessed, dropping his gaze to the table before him.

"And it appears the whispers in the hall are true," Gavin replied, his frown deepening. "The lot of you look terrible, even you, Aleron," he nodded his head at the knight. The man bowed his in return. "And I'm most surprised to see you so damaged, Alice," Gavin stood, his eyes shining as he looked down at the blonde across the table. "I hesitate to ask, but was it worse than the Red Castle?"

"Gavin," Tarrant's eyes traveled up the man's body, filling with rage as he recalled the atrocities the group had endured. "Ehf Ah eveh seh tha' mahn agin, Ah'm gonnae kell 'em," he burred, his fists clenching once again. Alice remained silent, her gaze falling to her lap.

"And what of the army?" Gavin looked to Aleron.

"Oh please!" Mirana wailed, her hands clenching into terrible claws as she scratched at her face. "Please do stop with the talk of war and hatred and violence. I have a headache, my mind is hurting…hurting…" Mirana wailed, tears plopping into her skirts.

Alice froze, her blood chilling as she heard Mirana's pleas. The madness was creeping in, triggered no doubt by such horrid reality.

Alice cringed at the thought that all of this was reality.

"Mira," Gavin squatted by her side, taking her hands by their wrists, pulling her arms away from her body. Her white cheeks were lined with tear-spread kohl, her lips smeared by her grimacing. "Mira, all of this is ugly and all of this is dirty, but I promise you, we would not speak of these things if it weren't important."

"Do you not understand?" Mirana shook her head, tears streaming and pooling at the base of her chin. "You are not asking me to fight a queen. You are not telling me to stop a crazed tyrant," she looked across the table, her eyes reddening with grief, the brown irises shining the sunlight which swathed the dining hall. "You are asking me to put to death _my sister_."

Tension filled the room once more, Alice had heard this argument a previous night. She knew it was not fair for them to ask so much of Mirana, for her to kill what once was a person she loved very dearly.

"Mira," Gavin's voice was low and even, "oh, Mira," his hand reached up to palm her cheek, his thumb wiping away falling tears. "This nightmare has kept you awake for too long. Surely you must see that the woman who has allowed this to happen to your friends," he turned her head gently to look at the battered people across the table. "That woman cannot be what your sister once was."

"It was the growth," Mirana patted her head desperately, her mouth parting into a plum colored 'o'. "What is pressing on her brain, making her think all of these things."

"Mirana," Tarrant spoke up, his voice hovering between his brogue and his lisp. "We all have a choice to give into the madness or to fight it. We can only plead not-guilty so many times until we have to admit that the insanity has become a part of us, has begun to define us." He looked to Alice before returning his gaze to the queen. "Alice and Gavin did not grow up in the courts with you and Iracebeth, they do not remember the princesses of yesterday, _but I do_. The day that you took your vow was the day your sister took another. And that choice she has allowed to destroy her."

"I gave her a _chance_ ," Mirana gripped her skirts in desperate fists. "I gave her a chance to live again, to not make the same mistakes she did. I let her _live_."

"And she is repaying you by allowing everything around you, and eventually yourself, to die," Gavin answered her with a grimace.

" _Why?"_

"She has made her choice, Mirana, as you did yours," Alice answered. "I know it is against you vow to harm others, but please, allow us to find out a way to stop your sister once and for all."

"You don't even need to know how, my love, you can remain innocent of the act," Gavin took her hands in his, gracing her knuckles with a kiss. "But let us figure out something. For your sake. For the sake of _our daughter_."

Mirana pressed a hand to her forehead, her head shaking and causing more tears to spring loose. "I will think on this," she answered. Alice let loose bated breath.

"I think it best that we should adjourn for the afternoon," Gavin stood, laying his hand on his wife's opposite shoulder. "You deserve your rest and the opportunity to mend. We will discuss what can be done when we've had time to recover."

The four beings across the table nodded. Filch took the farewell to scurry off, his nails clacking on the floor. Aleron turned to the king, bowing deeply. "I am forever at your Highness' service."

"For that I am grateful, old friend," Gavin nodded mechanically.

Aleron turned, leaving the Hightopps with the Castlings, Tarrant stood from his seat, wincing as he stretched his body. Alice felt pity, reaching up to take hold of his hand.

"Mirana," Alice addressed the woman whose elbows rest on the table, her face hidden in her hands. The queen perked up, dark eyes rimmed red with tears. "I know I have asked so much of you already, but I am not certain the Wishing Pools will help with this ailment."

"Leave Mirana be," Tarrant sighed; he did not need more fuss to be paid over his injury.

"What can I help you with?" Mirana sniffed daintily, wiping away tears with the back of her hand.

"I'm afraid Tarrant had his rib cracked in his time at the fortress," Mirana perked up, looking to Tarrant with wide eyes. Even Gavin seemed alarmed at such actions. "I was wondering if perhaps there was a potion or ointment you could supply us with— "

"Of course, of course!" Mirana scrambled to her feet, glad that this distraction meant she would be able to heal. "I need to check my cabinets, but if I have run dry it should not take me long at all to make the ointment."

"Thank you," Alice reached out to her friend, taking her hand.

"I owe you, Alice," Mirana's smile was wet with tears. "I hate all of this talk of death and killing, but as I told you before, you have saved my daughter's life. For that I am forever in your debt." Mirana stood, walking to the door, gesturing for the husbands and Alice to follow along. "I will send the medicine to my private pools, where I hope you and Tarrant will find some rest and solace."

"We don't need any special treatment— " Tarrant shook his head.

"I insist," Mirana tutted him gently.

"We both do," Gavin nodded in agreement. "I will send down my manservant when Mirana has the concoction ready. Relax as much as your wounds allow you to in the healing waters."

"Thank you, again," Alice bowed. Tarrant mirrored her action before walking with her out into the hall.

"I like the idea of having you all to myself," Tarrant grabbed her around the waist, playfully. Alice resisted the urge to push back.

"Not with a cracked rib, you won't!" She laughed, the two of them hurrying down the hallway to the royal apartments where their pools were waiting.

The water was warm and soothing on her contusions, even the scrape on her head seemed to disappear after she washed her hair in the refreshing water. Lounging on the submerged bench, she looked over to Tarrant who was sitting on the edge of the pool, rubbing the ointment that had been delivered to them onto the curve of his ribcage. He hissed as he massaged the salve into his bruised skin.

"I could have helped you with that," Alice raised an eyebrow.

"It's fine," he shook his head, looking down at her. "I want to know I can still do some things myself." Placing the cap back on the bottle, he placed the jar on the floor, sinking into to the warm waters again. He ducked his head, pushing back his wild locks as he resurfaced.

Alice crossed the pool to stand before him, wrapping her arms about his neck. "Your face looks better," Alice said with a smile.

"Have you been wishing it were so?" Tarrant asked with a smile.

"I've been wishing for many things," she kissed him soundly on the lips. "Mostly I've been wishing I could hellseziend with you. It would have saved us so much trouble."

"Oh?" Tarrant's eyebrows rose as he pulled her bare chest against his. "And who taught you such a word?"

"Mirana; she explained it was how she and Gavin remained connected in long silences or far distances," Alice answered, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

"I've tried with you, my lass," he placed a kiss on the top of her head sweetly. "I don't think you've heard me, because I think you would have answered if you had."

"Probably," Alice nodded. "I can't help but recall what Istvan said to me over and over." She shut her eyes, trying to block the images of the dank, dirty cell, of his lips against hers. She shuddered in Tarrant's arms.

"And what was that?" Her husband asked, his hand running up the smooth arch of her back.

"He kept asking me why I cared," Alice pulled away from his embrace to look up at him. "He reminded me over and over again that I'm not from Underland, that I'm not an Underlandian, so why did I care?"

Tarrant kissed the unmarked temple, his fingers tangling in her hair. "You are Alice and you are mine. It does not matter to me that you were not born under this moon or in this Time or under another moon ruled by another time."

"But what if it does matter?" Alice protested. "I can't hellseziend, what if there are other things I won't be able to enjoy with you."

"Well, I certainly enjoy special moments with you," he bit her wet shoulder gently and she was reminded of his maleness as her pelvis sat flush against his.

"I mean other things, Tarrant. Things you might not know about yet," Alice felt tears running down her face. Tarrant kissed them away.

"I don't care, Ahlice," he answered, kissing her neck. "Yeh ahre meh wife an' Ah wouldnae 'ave no other. Even ehf she was born en Underland and ruled by Time's side."

"What if I can't stay?" Alice felt her hands begin to shake. "I've only been called to Underland when there is a problem, what if I am only here until the threat is defeated and then I must go back?"

"Then I shall fall up the rabbit hole," Tarrant answered succinctly. "Where you go, I am going too. Do you understand," he wrapped his palms around the base of her skull, his thumbs stroking the edges of her jaw lightly. He kissed her feverishly, the thoughts of 'what ifs' falling from her lips.

"I am feeling a bit more agile now, Alice," Tarrant whispered hotly in her ear, his tongue running the length of her neck. "You say there are things you may not be able to do, but I know of some things you do so well."

"Here?" Alice's voice was thick. "But this is her Majesty's private pools!"

"An' Ah'm sure she 'as teh know something was boun' tah 'appen," he stepped forward, pushing Alice against one of the pool edges.

"Tarrant," she breathed. "You are naughty!"

"And you are delicious, and I've missed you so." He answered, his mouth kissing a trail down her collarbone.

Alice let forth a giggle, her hands knotting in his wet locks as the water sloshed around the two of them, Tarrant ready to prove how much she could do as an Upperlander and how much he had missed her.

Calling out his name in soft sighs, Alice forgot all about the king's taunts; here, in Tarrant's arms, she was one hundred percent his as much as he was one hundred percent hers. Their birth rights didn't matter.

Only the world they had created on their own. There she was queen and he king.

And there was no blood to be spilled, no Red Queen on their tails.

Here it was peace and passion. It was here that she found true healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, review if you can (and please do if you've time, I really do enjoy all reviews- critiques and praises alike!) and leave a like or fave if you're able. I have ten chapters left to post and it's gonna get more intense from here, but I promise a satisfactory ending. Plus a whole second book. AND I'm working on the third!
> 
> If you've time between updates, maybe you'd look into my rewrite of the new movie called Righting Alice Through the Looking Glass. I just made the first major divergent from the film plot and I hope it's intriguing! Leave a like and review over there as well if you can!
> 
> Until next update!
> 
> Fairfarren,
> 
> Lydia


	41. Alice Receives a New Title

Each having every intention of meeting Mirana later that day, both Tarrant and Alice dressed in loose garments, feeling rejuvenated and refreshed after the washing in the Wishing pools. When the two returned to their apartments to finish settling in and share a cup of tea before meeting the queen, they had sat on the cushions of their bed, just for a moment, Alice had pleaded with Tarrant. Eyes drooped heavy as the comfort of the mattress sank into weary bones. Alice was the first to fall back onto the duvet, her chest heaving in exhaustion and sleep. Tarrant was soon to follow; his arm draped over her protectively as he curled to his side. The two remained motionless until the morning suns filtered through the gossamer curtains.

It was Alice who awakened first, sitting up in a hurry and brushing knotted waves from her face. She blinked blearily, looking at the room about her. _Perhaps it had been simply a dream_ , she stretched, though she could feel the tinge in her side. Looking over to her husband who snored lightly beside her she realized it was far from sleep imagination. His pale face was littered with bruises and his eyes were still swollen from his damaged nose. Alice then realized that the two of them were meant to meet the queen the day before and had instead succumbed to the calls of slumber.

"Tarrant," Alice hissed, shaking roughly.

Tarrant's eyes slit open, he glared at her as he groaned in pain. She gasped, removing her hand as if she had touched hot coals when she realized what she had done. "Sorry, love," she reached up to stroke his face instead. "I just realized we forgot to meet Mirana yesterday."

"I am sure the queen can wait," he twisted over to lay on his back, looking up at her through lidded eyes, his hand resting gently on her shoulder. "If I remember correctly, she wasn't too fond of the idea of solutions anyways."

Alice grunted as she pushed her body from the bed, smoothing the wrinkles of her silk dress as she stood. Next she fussed with the back of her hair, trying to settle the bunches that had formed in her sleep. "We should do her the favor of at least acknowledging we want to make an effort. Hang on, what's this?" Alice spied a bottle on the bedside table. She took it in hand, noticing Mirana's scripted penmanship.

"This is for Mr. Hightopp," Alice's nose wrinkled at the fact that Mirana felt compelled to call Tarrant by his surname, "To be drunk to ease the pain of broken bones. Just a teaspoon in the morning when awoken and a teaspoon at night," she tossed the vial to Tarrant with a shrug. "It's for you, babe, hopefully it's of some use."

Tarrant caught it, a smile crossing his face as he thumbed off the stopper, bringing the glass to his lips. He took a generous swig, carefully place the cork back in its rightful place. Alice watched on with an arched brow. "What's the matter?" He returned her incredulous glance.

"I think she said a teaspoon," Alice answered.

"I think I've been about tea cutlery long enough to be able to be a fine judge of a teaspoon," Tarrant said with a smug look. Alice rolled her eyes, turning her attention to the note that had been placed with the vial.

"There's more," Alice took the sheet in hand. "From Mirana still," her eyes scanned the delicate yet regal cursive. "She said she did not wish to wake us last night, having heard report that we had fallen fast asleep in our quarters, so she instead sent a second potion to help with your ribs and will meet us in her study this afternoon," Alice summarized. Tarrant slid to the edge of the bed, his hand reaching out to rest on her arm. "She says she hopes she'll be in a better mood this morning."

"I am sure that she will be in the word of moods if she'll be forced to speak of the things she loathes to mention," Tarrant shrugged his shoulders, rolling them to stretch out the kinks that had developed from his odd sleeping posture the night before. "I think we'd best be prepared for the wrath of Iracebeth."

"Oh, come now," Alice looked at him wryly. "She is not her temperamental sister."

"She is not, certainly," Tarrant stood, wrapping his arms about Alice's waist, giving her a kiss in the curve of her neck. "But you have to remember that they were cut from the same cloth."

Alice sighed heavily, shaking her head, "Perhaps," she conceded, placing the note back on the table.

"I think we should call down for some breakfast," Tarrant smiled, stepped away from her, a hand pressed to his stomach. "I am not sure about you, but I could stand to each a Bandersnatch-sized piece of steak…or at least a good portion of bread and butter and links."

"My appetite is not so enormous as yours," Alice nodded her head. "But it has been rumbling since my eyes have opened."

"Then that settles it," Tarrant stepped from the bedrooms and out into the hallway. "We shall order some late breakfast and enjoy the peace before the storm."

"You don't even know the definition of peace, my mad man," Alice's skirts billowed out behind her as she followed him.

"That may be so," Tarrant turned his head, throwing her a wink. "But I can certainly imagine it better here."

"You make it sound as if we are going to be facing a Jabberwocky this afternoon."

"When it comes to the Queens Red and White, I do not expect any less." His voice carried out from the kitchenette where their private bell hang.

"You are terrible, Tarrant Hightopp," Alice responded from the kitchenette doorframe which she rested her back against, crossing her hands over her body.

"Ah, but I am always yours," he pulled the bell readily. "I'll make sure you'll never forget that," he tapped her nose playfully before kissing her mouth.

Alice laughed, pushing him away. "I'm sorry, Tare, but I'm afraid I'm only concentrated on one appetite at a time," she looked up into his emerald gaze. "And in dire need to wash sleep from my face. I would like some eggs and buttered toast, please," she turned teasingly, leaving him in the room with her order as she returned to their private bed chambers and their small bathroom. "And make sure my toast isn't burned this time!" She shouted, her light voice echoing the halls.

Tarrant shook his head, a delighted smile crossing his mouth as for just another moment, everything was right in his world.

* * *

The afternoon had reawakened the two to the reality of the situation. After having a hearty breakfast, in which Tarrant had eaten almost everything he promised he would, and Alice enjoying her warm tea and almost-too-crisp toast merrily the two had dressed to meet with the queen in more formal attire. They had been instructed in the note to meet her at royal chambers, so the two had crept down to the apartments through back hallways after the clock had struck one in the afternoon. Neither were interested in being hassled by courtiers who meant well in their curiosity regarding the Champion and her husband and their harrowing tale of their Time in the Queen's Castle, but Alice nor Tarrant had the energy for story telling much less remembering their three-day nightmare.

The husband and wife were ushered into the royal sitting room, each brought a cup of tea as they awaited Gavin and Mirana. The apartments were oddly quiet, the usual hustle and bustle of courtiers and servants was gone, the air stilled without activity.

"I wonder if Mirana has slipped off to be with Lily, forgetting about this whole great mess," Alice pondered aloud, observing for the tenth time the painting of Queen Elsemere, Mirana and Iracebeth's matriarch. The blonde queen's elegant curls, sparkling dress, and bright brown eyes was nearly real, Tarrant wondered if Alice thought of reaching out and touching her. Tarrant studied the pristinely white tea cup in his hand, almost feeling bad for using the Queen's fine china. His china never stayed this magnificently pure, reminding himself that perhaps his cups would have fared better if they were not utilized by mad people. His parties were never as sane as the ones in the palace.

Wrinkling his nose at the thought of such propriety and curtesy that would be needed to maintain such clean cups, Tarrant decided that he could never be royalty; it was too hard to stay in control. Trying to push his mind from high society and tea parties, his gaze returned once more to Alice. She was studying the dark tea in her cup, her green eyes looking beyond the tea into that place of trapped thought where one was held captive until reminded that there was a functioning world around them

Tarrant reached forward, placing a hand on his wife's, rousing her from her palace of thought. "What are you thinking of, my fair one?"

Shaking her head slowly, she shut her eyes before returning his gaze. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Her finger traced the lip of her cup.

"I haven't the slightest idea," he picked up her hand and placed a soft kiss on its knuckles. With a warm smile, Alice pulled her fingers from his and placed her hand on his cheek, catching his eyes a brief moment before returning to the thoughts swirling in her tea cup.

"I've had some very peculiar thoughts this morning," Alice said mysteriously, but didn't extrapolate. Tarrant's lips twisted; he hated when Alice kept secrets. Especially pressing and disturbing ones from the haunted look in her eyes.

"Alice, maybe we should talk about this-" Tarrant ventured, his hand reaching out to encapsulate hers once more. He was about to ask her what she meant when the doors to the sitting room opened, the bustling of a skirt filling the silence of the room.

Tarrant and Alice stood respectfully as Gavin and Mirana entered their presence, the couple watching the clearly sleep-deprived couple closely. Gavin looked to them with his pale blue eyes, dark circles etched into his pale skin. Mirana looked pallid, even for her complexion, her under eyes smudged with wakefulness.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting," Mirana apologized for the pair, striding to the table, gracefully taking her seat. "It is because of my worry that the two of us are late." Gavin took his place beside Mirana, still not having spoken a word.

One of the lizard servants emerged from the woodwork, a tray balanced on his scaly hand as he served both the king and queen boiling cups of black tea. Mirana reached to the sugar bowl daintily, snatching several cubes and placing them in her tea. Gavin took to the creamer, dousing his drink until it was a pale brown, the milk swirling about the middle. Mirana smoothed out the imaginary rumples of her dress, took a quick swig of her tea, and then crossed her hands expectedly into the fold of her voluminous skirt.

"So, I have heard from both Aleron and Mallymkun that my sister's army is expansive," Mirana's gaze remained on her tea, her eyebrow cocking lightly at its arch. Tarrant could sense the anger brewing beneath her picturesque surface, wondering if she was angry at them for bringing the news or if she was frustrated with her sister for never learning her lesson, or if it was a petulant combination of both.

"What is your opinion on the army, Alice, Tarrant," Gavin looked to the couple judiciously.

Alice glanced to Tarrant, her husband nodded his head as if to encourage her to expound upon the statement made by the Captain and the mouse. "Well," Alice began, her green eyes meeting Gavin's steady piercing gaze. "There are so many that have joined her side of such…peculiar…backgrounds: leopards, weasels, wolves, and, to my surprise, even some Underlandian people." Alice said with a frown on her beautiful face.

"Her castle is pretty well tucked away," Tarrant added to Alice's survey. "It could almost be impossible to ever find it again."

"I did my best to pay attention both on my journey there and in the midst of our escape back, but I'm afraid to say that my lack of knowledge regarding Underland hindered my ability to be a good cartographer," Alice hung her head.

"You attempted, Alice, that is all I think we can really ask for," Gavin's acknowledgement was gracious. Mirana continued to steam at his side, not saying a word, her eyes watching the black tea before her.

"Of course, it being impossible means that we will find a way to overcome it," Alice grabbed for Tarrant's hand, her palm was clammy as she searched for him as a steady anchor.

"My sinking suspicion is that it won't be long until she strikes again, she has to be recoiling for second blow, especially after retrieving such information. Her ire is no doubt renewed upon seeing you again, Alice." Gavin responded with the nod of his head. "I've already instructed Aleron to ready the troops; we will not be caught sleeping this Time, we will be prepared to counterstrike. And if we have the chance, we will capture Iracebeth."

"And then we will sedate my sister," Mirana interrupted, speaking for the first time since her apology. "I am already looking into some spells that will hold her in limbo until we figure out how best to fix her."

"Sedate?" Alice said, anger growing in her voice. "Fix her? Do you think she is a doll that you must take from the shelf and glue back together? A stich here, a stitch there and all is mended?" Alice's voice was a roar.

"As I've said before, Alice, do you expect me to kill my sister?" Mirana's husky voice warned the girl to watch her tongue, her brown eyes tightening as she glared at the blonde girl across from her.

"Mira," Gavin interrupted her gently.

But Alice would not be spoken down to. Tarrant cringed as he felt Alice's body tighten beside him, her rage swelling in her breast. "Of course I expect you to! Iracebeth will not remain stolid! She isn't going to let you banish her and run away for good with her tail between her legs. She isn't going to let you lock her limbo, watching as the world around her moves with you perform your spells and enchantments trying to accomplish you don't know can be accomplished!" Alice stood, her palms flat on the table balancing her body as she leaned forward. "You did that the first time and what good did that do?" Alice's cheeks redden as her voice sang with passion; he knew that she had no dog in this fight, but that she felt as wronged by the death of his family as he had.

 _It's her family now, as well. Even if she wasn't there. She has inherited my grief, my loss with her promise to me_ , Tarrant thought, an odd mix of pride and shame course through his body.

Mirana was not about to spoken down to as a child, her voice was filled with as much malice as the plucky girl across from her. "Alice! She is my sister, my flesh and blood!" Mirana responded. "I couldn't possibly think of getting rid of her, having her blood cover my hands" Her hands extended across the table, her white palms bared to the girl before her.

Tarrant looked across the way to Gavin tightly as the women warred; this wasn't going to end well at all if the two were going to each have their own separate ideas of solving the problem of the bluddy begh hed.

"If you do not slay your sister," Alice's voice rang with a sharp tone which surprised her husband. Tarrant had not heard such venom in her words. "You might as well give all of Underland to her! Because she will only come back stronger and harder after you slap her hand a second time. She will destroy more families, more memories, more happiness in Underland. And let's hope that Lily doesn't fall into the hands of the bloody queen."

"Don't bring Lily into this," Mirana's voice was low and growling, her eyes narrowed. _Oh Alice, don't poke the mother bear_ , Tarrant pleaded as he looked over at his wife.

"Mirana, do you honestly think your sister would allow the heir of the crown to live?" Alice asked and shook her blonde curls.

"Enough!" Gavin held up his hand, silencing the war between the two. "It doesn't do us much good to be wasting our efforts in fighting one another. We have a common enemy, even if we cannot agree in how she should be stopped. And we were all friends once, let us remember that," Gavin looked pointedly to Alice, who shrank back with a blush, then to his wife, who slouched in her chair, crossing her hands over her chest and muttering like a child.

 _Ah, there is the cut of Iracebeth Mirana will always have in her_ , a crumb of a smile pressed against the Hatter's mouth in wry amusement.

Gavin turned to the White Queen, his blue eyes soft as he addressed his wife, "I am afraid to say that Alice is right, my love" he placed a soft hand on her shoulder "I do not say this as someone who wishes to see you hurt, I say this as a King who must choose what is best for his people. And I know you, as a logical Queen, will choose the same."

"I cannot kill even if I thought it would protect Lily, Alice." Mirana's hands splayed before her, tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

"You and that silly old vow." Alice groaned. "What good has it ever done Underland?"

"A lot of good." Mirana answered with deep tone to her voice. "Could you imagine, Alice, if I had the power of Iracebeth locked inside of me? What I would be capable of? If I take a first taste of magical poison how then could I ever turn back? I would always be yearning for more power, more subjects, more attention. Just like my toddler of a sister. Could you imagine two of her in Underland? I doubt that the land would even survive." Mirana's eyes narrowed, her brown eyes burning with anger once more.

"Well your sister took the bait and she isn't going to let go no matter how hard you try to pry her free." Alice answered curtly, slamming her back into the chair, her arms crossing over her chest.

"We are at a circle right now, ladies." Tarrant said with a frown. "Alice says to kill but Mirana simply can't." He laughed at the little bow they had tied and were spiraling around.

"Both of you are allowing your passions to make this decision." Gavin looked between the two of them. "If you both stepped back and looked at this from the point of view of the citizens of Marmoreal, of Underland, those who have lost loved ones, those who have suffered, you will be reminded that we are not facing a woman who is a sister or a woman who has killed a single clan from Witzend."

"No one can take down Iracebeth aside from you?" Alice asked, heaving an inhale as she gained control of her swirling emotions. "Surely someone must be able to do something! Even me! I have been your pawn once; I can do it again."

"Iracebeth has placed a curse upon this battlefield, Alice. If I could use your strength all over again, I will not deceive, I would take advantage of it wholly and heartily," Mirana vowed. "But it can only be the Queen of White who can take Iracebeth down. It can only be me."

"I have been doing some thinking, your Majesties," Alice's eyes glinted with a bright idea.

"What is it you have up your sleeve this Time, you sly girl?" Gavin leaned toward Alice with interest. "Mirana are you permanently the Queen of Underland?" Alice posited, her eyebrows depressing in sincere interest.

The fury that marked Mirana's features moment before dissipated, instead the same enlightenment that had descended upon Alice touched her now. "No, I am not," Mirana's stern mouth transformed into a grin. "Oh, Alice, I can bequeath my throne to another if I am unable to rule at the Time." Her hands curled before her.

Both Gavin and Tarrant looked to each other, shrugging their shoulders. Left out of their wives' conspiring, they could hear the shake in Alice's inhale as she lowered her eyes to the table before determination set into her face.

"I will do it," Alice's eyes flickered resolutely up to meet Mirana's. A smile crossed the woman's dark lips.

"I think you and I should speak of this at a later time, when I've explained this to my husband." Mirana touched her crown knowingly, a glint in her eye.

"What in Underland are you two women even discussing?" Tarrant asked, his blood boiling at the confusion.

"I will let Alice tell you, in private." Mirana said and stood. "Gavin, I think it's best we had a talk. Alice, I will send for you later this evening when you've had adequate Time to think your proposal over. Though I am sure you'll be as resolute as you are now." Mirana stood, gesturing for her husband to join her.

Gavin hesitantly rose, shooting a final confused glance to Tarrant, who shrugged again. Mirana turned to exit the room, her footsteps echoed down the hall while the siting room remained silent

The Hatter looked his wife who returned his gaze with muddy green eyes. Alice reached forward to cup his cheek affectionately, her thumb stroking the bruise that still marked his cheek bone. With a slight clearing of her throat, she stood, leaving the room without saying a word. Tarrant was quick to remain on her heels, following her out of the apartments and up the back stairs.

She didn't say anything to him the entire climb to their apartments. He watched her with worry as she opened the front door to the quarters, leaving it open so that he could follow behind her. She continued her mute walk down the hallway and into their bedroom. Tarrant carefully and quietly watched as she stood before the bed, tears beginning to form on her pale cheeks. With a shaking sob she fell forward on the bed, her shoulders shaking with grief as she buried her head in the duvet.

Silent Tarrant took his place next to her on the bed, his hand reaching out to stroke her hair and back comfortingly. Her wails were muffled by the downy comforter, her fists taking in the fabric as her knuckles bled white. Tarrant lowered his face to the curve between her shoulder blades, placing a kiss on the fabric of her dress.

There was no need to force reasons from her mouth currently; it would be best for her to expel the emotions, to cry for a moment. He could count the costs later. For now, let her weep undisturbed; he would sit her stoic guard, reminding her she was not alone in the purging of her grief.

"Why is my Alice like a shooting star?" He whispered to her. She moved gently, her fists uncurling, her hand in search of his. He reached out to her and she took his hand in hers, interlocking their fingers, bringing it under her body and clutching his hand with both of hers now. Tarrant tucked his face into her hair as she silenced, her body shuddering with calmed tears. Tarrant pressed his body against hers, curling against her warmth and placed soft kisses on her gently as she slowly drifted off to sleep once more

* * *

It was another hour before she stirred, her face turning to face his, the pattern of the rumpled fabric etched into her face. His thumb brushed beneath her red rimmed eyes to wipe whatever tears had slipped out.

"You are going to be angry with me," she said flatly.

Tarrant shook his head, a small laugh on his lips. "Alice, I will not be angry with you I pr-"

"No don't promise," she placed her hand over his mouth.

He moved her hand with the shake of his head. "What would make me angry with you?"

"What I agreed I would do for Mirana," she closed her eyes, her breath shaking once more as she inhaled.

"You never told me what that was." He kissed her forehead.

"Did you not understand earlier" She shook her head. Tarrant answered with a blank stare. "Mirana will be able to give me the crown if she is unable to rule."

Tarrant once again let loose a merrily giggle. "But that is silly; she isn't ill and she isn't dead so she is a capable and functioning ruler" he took Alice's hand in his.

can't kill Iracebeth, then she is not a capable ruler." Alice corrected him with a frown. "If her sister wants to battle the queen for the crown, then such a battle will have to occur."

Tarrant felt the blood in his veins freeze as understanding ascended upon him. "Please don't tell me something I will never want to believe."

"But, my love, you believe the impossible." She cupped his face in hers, pressing a kiss to his mouth.

"You are trying to distract me, and if I'm not vigilant, you will succeed," her grabbed her wandering hand by the wrist. Alice smiled coquettishly.

"Mirana will make me Queen in order to kill Iracebeth," She admitted with a sigh.

"You do not need to be queen, Alice," he reached forward to kiss her with an open mouth, hoping she would drop these fancies. There would be other ways to solve this problem. Alice facing a strong sorceress would not be one of them, "You are my queen so you cannot rule anyone else. That's the rules."

Alice pushed away from him, a frown on her face. "Tarrant, I am not making up little tales to amuse you. I am going to destroy Iracebeth."

"No you are not, Alice," he sat up, anger swelling in his chest. Just as she had predicted. But how could he not be rife fury at her? His wife was telling him that she was going (and willingly) out on a suicide mission on her own.

"I am not going to stand by and watch Iracebeth destroy more lives; I'm going to do what Mirana cannot, I'm going to kill her." Alice's green eyes narrowed, and Tarrant feared the flash of bloodlust in them.

"Aye, an' yehr gunna get yehrself killed in teh process?" He stormed. She was being senseless in all the wrong ways. Her eyebrows crossed and she sat up, turning away from him.

"She is a spoiled tyrant. How much battle experience will she have?" She muttered.

"Seh's also ah wetch, jus' lyke 'er sester," Tarrant burred, his anger boiling over. "Besi'es, 'ow much do yeh? Teh Vorpal wonnae beh leading yeh thi' time." She pushed away from him, standing with her back to him as she crossed her arms resolutely. Tarrant glared at the back of her head. He admired her bravery but this wasn't a Time to run out and play heroine for Underland again. They would find another hero, another Champion to solve their problems. Alice was through being Mirana's pawn.

"I am going to do this Tarrant. For all of Underland," her round face was framed with determination.

"Wehen well yeh stop let'en teh kween use yeh? It's like e'er since yeh come back teh meh Ah cannae 'ave yeh, Teh kween stiell needs yeh." The rage twisted his insides as he continued on his ranting confession. He swung his legs over the bed and looked away from her.

He slid off the bed and began to pace, his fists curling at his sides as he warred with the rage inside of him. He was trying to control his anger. He took several deep breaths before turning to look at her. She was standing on the bed with just as much stubbornness in her features as he knew he had.

"She isn't going to use me! I am making this decision all on my own."

"She's not gunna use yeh? Bu' yeh are suitin' yeh pre'y lil' body en armor once aghen fer 'er,"

"Iracebeth is going to be taken down! I will take off her head for all the ones she has removed with her tantrums. This is for all of Underland and it isn't like I don't stand a chance." Alice retorted with vehemence.

Tarrant shook his head, his hands flying up around his head in exaggerated exasperation. How did this woman he loved so much find her way under his skin?

"Because teh Black Keng es gunna let yeh jus' keel 'is kween." He challenged her, throwing his hat to the ground. To the disengaged onlooker such an action might be seen as childish and humorous. But Tarrant's rage was anything but a joke.

"I will take them both! This is my home now as well, my beloved!" Alice's voice was filled with a confidence Tarrant doubt she had.

"Yeh soun' lyke a fool, Ahlice!" He laughed. "Takin' on Istvan? Did younae seh wha' he did? Or dew Ah need tah remin' yew?"

"Don't you dare do that to me, Tarrant." Alice's voice was filled with warning. "It's because of what he did that I want to include him in this execution."

Tarrant would still not back down. He was not going to let Alice become the target once again. "Ah'm not gunna let yeh go out and get yehrself killed. Ah alrea'y watched as destiny told yeh tah do it once."

"I am choosing this path!" She thrust her pointer finger down at the place in front of her indicating to an imaginary road

"Well, me louve, it's not jus' yehrs anymore. Et's ours." He watched as she bent over and grabbed a pillow up in her hands. He placed his hands on his hips in frustration.

"I am still going to make decisions for myself, Tarrant," she yelled, thrusting the pillow at him, hitting him square in the chest. He frowned at her and she shot him a victorious little grin. "And _I_ am going to become the Queen of Underland for a couple days and _I_ am going to kill Iracebeth. Her head will roll to Istvan's feet as the Jabberwocky's rolled to hers. His will not follow far behind hers." The anger was melting from her voice as hope sprang anew. "It will be the end of the Red reign and Underland will never have to fear the return of any of the tyrants."

"Ah am nowt gunna let yeh do et." He insisted and she laughed at him.

"I can defy orders when I want. Even if they are from you." She crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. It made Tarrant smile at little at the way she conducted herself. Her childish pride could do nothing more than amuse him.

His own rage was shrinking from his body as shook his head, realizing he was angry because she was willing to sacrifice herself again. How many husbands had _this_ argument with their darling wives. He still wished that this wasn't the center point of their row, he'd much rather it be because he ruined her new dress or forgot to clean up his dirty socks. With a begrudging sigh, he let go the rest of his fury, not willing to hold onto an emotion that would separate himself from her. If she took this mission on, she would need him just as she needed him during her battle with the Jabberwocky. Every person needs a cornerstone in their battles, he was reminded of the phrase his mother muttered in the midst of her own squabbles with his father.

"Alice, please," he tried one final fleeting time to get her to let go of this fantastical plan. "As your husband, I beg of you to give up this fantasy. I am selfish and I am human and I want you to be all mine and no one else's."

She jumped from the bed, wrapping her arms about his neck, a coy smile crossing her face. "I am doing this for us far more than I am doing it for the Royal Family. I am going to get vengeance for what the Red Queen did to your family." He kissed her forehead gently.

 _Perhaps she is as selfish as I am_ , he thought darkly.

"You are the only family I need." He said and looked at her. "And Alice, I am scared at how mad I might go if indeed I lost you."

"You won't lose me, I promise." She grabbed his hands and brought them to her chest. "But I need you the most right now, my mad man."

"Alice, I promised I will never leave your side. Even if at times you drive me quite cross with your muchness I love so much." His face was serious as he reminded her of his forever vow.

"My Tarrant, I am going to need you at my side with your muchness." She kissed his lips again. "After all, when I become Queen of Underland, you shall be my King."

Tarrant laughed, shaking his head as the thought of the morning came full circle. "A Hightopp royalty? That is a mad notion indeed." He mused.

"But it's one of my six impossible things for the day." She laughed and touched his lips tenderly with her pointer finger. "Besides, if Underland could survive the rule of the Red Queen, surely it can survive us."

"I can imagine that is the prayer of Gavin right now as Mirana tells him of the plan you've concocted," Tarrant frowned.

"Oh, he'll be happy for a little reprieve," Alice tutted his suggestion.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Tarrant responded.

"Well, I'll give you my report in regards to his reaction after meeting with Mirana later," Alice kissed his cheek chastely. "I hope we aren't late for tea, I'm afraid to say I'm rather peckish," she left the room to travel down the halls.

Tarrant sighed; who was this wonder who went from arguments about becoming queen to searching for the time for tea. With a shrug he quickly followed.


	42. The New White Queen

Alice readied herself for the meeting with Mirana, her cheeks flushed as she glanced in the looking glass, straightening her blue dress.

"It's not too late to change your mind," Tarrant said from the bed, he lay looking at the ceiling. She turned, shooting him a face of annoyance.

"I'm not changing my mind, no matter how much you want me to," she pulled out several tangles in her hair with her fingers. "This is what I'm meant to do and I intend to see it through."

"You're becoming a Hightopp, my love, with all that rhyming," Tarrant sat up, his torso bending as he rested his hands on the mattress top.

"I am sure that will thrill Gavin all the more," Alice winked at his reflection in the looking glass as she fussed with her hair once more, nerves getting the better of her. "Ugh, I don't understand why this makes me so jittery. It's not like I'll be _actual_ queen…just pretend queen until I've completed my task."

"Which is a highly dangerous and entirely insensible one," Tarrant responded, sliding off the bed to stand before his wife.

"When have I ever been sensible?" She looked up to him, folding her hands innocently before her waist.

Tarrant sighed as he tucked an errant hair behind her ear, kissing her nose tenderly. "All the things that make me love you also irritate me to no end— how is that for a conundrum?"

"It seems you've a puzzle on your hands," Alice agreed with a mischievous smile.

"Alice," Tarrant stopped her as she walked by him towards the door. She paused, turning back to look at him. "I still hate to see this charade go on and put you in so much danger, but I want you to know that I think you'll be an excellent queen. And I'm not saying that just because I'm your husband."

Alice smiled warmly. "I think you'll be a legendary king by my side," she held out her hand toward him. He crossed the room to take it, a mad smile crossing his gat-teeth. "Ah yes, I am sure they'll write ballads of the Time the king had everyone for tea and kept demanding 'move down, move down!'." His head tilted as his eyes wandered to the ceiling. He rubbed his chin ponderingly.

"What is that look about!" Alice giggled, knowing he was thinking of something devilishly wicked.

"If I, as a king, demand move down, then everyone shall have to listen to me? Is that not right?" Tarrant turned to Alice with a greedy grin.

"Tare…" Alice's eyebrows rose as she crossed her arms. "We aren't going to be making royal decrees about clean cups and how to toss scones properly. As mad as you are, you must remember this is Underland and not the tea table."

"Ah, but Alice, which of the two is a far more joyous place to reside?" Tarrant raised his finger, as if stumping her with such a question.

Alice rolled her eyes, "I'll be going, then."

"If the least I can do is go along with your mad idea, then you can allow me to issue you decree!" Tarrant shouted out after her.

"No!" Alice chimed in from down the hall.

"Where's the fairness in that?" Tarrant demanded, his brows knitting.

"None, as you are so famously known for quoting at your table," her voice carried as she paused at the door. "Now, goodbye."

Tarrant crossed his arms in a mock sulk as he heard Alice slamming the front doors of the apartment, an accent on her emphasis.

The walk down to the throne room seemed to take twice as long as it usually did. Alice avoided the gaze of the courtiers she passed, but she could hear several of them whispering about the markings on her face, the bruises about her neck. Her fists clenched as she heard them, her eyes shutting as she struggled to keep from shouting about how they ought to mind their own business. She knew they meant in a reverential sort of tale-telling, but she much preferred that no one tickled her ears by talking about her.

She was glad to find that the throne room was empty; a rare occurrence with a queen as benevolent and caring as Mirana was. There were usually several denizens bustling into and out of the room, sharing their concerns and their ideas. Mirana took each and every one of their concerns with grace and sincerity.

 _How will I ever be so patient?_ Alice pondered anxious as she walked across the checkered marble to the door of the queen's study behind the throne. Knocking gently, she was quickly commanded to enter.

Both Mirana and Gavin were in the study, Mirana at her desk and Gavin at her side, per usual. Mirana was looking over several documents, a quill pen paused in her hand as she looked up at the blonde woman before her.

"Ah, Alice, I'm glad to see you've come," she said in much the same tone she'd taken on when Alice had walked through those doors years ago a might too tall. "We were wondering if perhaps the Hatter had dissuaded you."

"He only wishes he had such luck," Alice replied.

Gavin looked behind her expectantly, his mouth growing stern as if he was waiting for a second visitor. "Speaking of milliners, where is yours?"

"I thought it best to leave him be for the moment," Alice closed the door behind her, presenting herself before the monarch with her hands folded behind her back. "I may be willing to accept such a role, but he isn't too keen on my doing so."

"I hope he will come around; being queen can be exhausting, but it's better to have support on your side than further opposition," Mirana spoke with a voice that demonstrated she had experience.

"I've not doubt he'll come around," Alice rocked on her toes, her smile going awry. "I think it's more the slaying part that causes him to hesitate to me taking this responsibility."

"He's not the only one," Mirana arched her eyebrow. Gavin placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "But anyway," she waved her hand in front of her face as if physically dismissing the idea. "We must do this according to our traditions. Which means you must understand, Alice, all that you are taking on. Just as I prepared you for when you faced the Jabberwocky.

Alice nodded her head, her mouth twisting. She was as nervous for this venture as she had been the previous one, but in her bones she knew this to be the right choice. "Yes, your Majesty, I wish to realize all the dangers this endeavor could cost me."

Mirana's face tilted to meet her husband's gaze, both their mouths stiffening as they spoke in their silent way. Alice once again felt a pang of jealousy that she could not do the same with Tarrant, that she would forever be unable to.

 _But what if taking this on_ , a small voice at the back of Alice's head piped up, _incurs a sort of Underlandian mark on your bravery. Perhaps you'll emerge from this changed._ Alice found herself wishing for the outcome.

"Alice Hightopp," Mirana began, her hands folding on the face of the desk, "you are taking a great risk." A smile was piquing at the corner of Mirana's mouth.

Alice bowed her head, her hands still tucked behind her back, wringing together behind the privacy curtains of her skirt. "I know, your Majesty. But Underland is as much my home now as it is yours. I take this risk knowing that in doing so I can ensure the safety of future Underland, a place I know my children will roam someday. I know that I do not have ties to this land, but I united myself with someone who does, and I cannot help but feel the burden of righting a terrible wrong that has been done tohis… _our_ family."

Alice realized she was frightened, though she tried to maintain her composure in front of the king and queen. A small part of her realized Tarrant was right, this mission was one she could possible not come back from. She spoke of her future children, but who was to say she would survive to have them. A large part of her recognized she didn't want to go into battle with the angry little tyrant, a woman certainly more powerful than she. She wanted to sneak away with Tarrant to the retreat she had created for Mirana and Lily, curl up in his arms and kisses and forget that this whole mess was happening around her.

But the smaller part of her, the muchier part of her, knew that she would need to see this through. Mirana, for all of her magicks and all of her might, did not have the power to stand up to her sister. Perhaps Iracebeth would encounter a similar fault when the time for battle occurred. There was a chance, no matter how fat or slim, that Alice would prevail in this. She had won against the odds in her last combat. It was time to protect the hope that she would be with Tarrant until Time brought them home, that she would bear his children, explore all of Underland, ensure that this land was a home to the families thriving. It was not a time for cowards and pleading, it was a time for wishing and believing the impossible.

With that, Alice was ready.

Mirana gestured to the seat before her desk, a sad smile crossing her dark lips. "Please, sit," she commanded.

Alice did so, her hands wringing in her lap now, evidence to the king and queen that she was not ready. She bit her puffy quivering lip, willing it to stop trembling, hoping the tears in her eyes wouldn't spring free.

Mirana looked Alice over with warm brown eyes, she reached toward her friend offering her an open hand. "Even if you are a Champion, Alice, fear isn't something to hide. It can only make you stronger." Her voice was low and soothing. Alice reached forward to grab the woman's hand in her own, squeezing it tightly.

"Is it wrong that I still worry about the two of you managing this country?" Gavin asked. Mirana turned to shoot him a cross look. "I'm not saying you aren't a clever enough woman, Alice Of course you are." Gavin turned to Alice trying to put out the flame he had started with the insult and smiled at her. "But running a country is quite a serious order."

"I am sure it is," Alice dropped her gaze, "and I know Tarrant and I aren't the most serious of people."

"Maybe Underland needs a break from the straight-laced," Mirana turned to her husband with a warm smiled. "Besides, unlike any other person who might jump at the opportunity, Alice isn't doing it so that she can have a taste for power. She is doing it so we can Checkmate Iracebeth once and for all." Mirana answered, her gaze softening.

"So it seems you've come to terms with the fate your sister might suffer," Gavin asked his wife, his light brows arching.

"I am not happy with what the outcome might bear, but I have come to accept that, yes, it is what is best for Underland," Mirana nodded her head. "Just as I realize I am not the one who can deliver my people yet again. I must leave that task up to Alice."

"I am sure you will have your chance to take up such a burden, your Majesty," Alice felt her cheeks burn.

"It does not bode well to go to war when you've taken such oaths," Mirana answered, her hands tucking into her skirts.

"You must be careful this time, Alice." Gavin's light eyes swept the woman's face. "You will not have the guidance of the Vorpal. While we certainly understand your use of it, it has no quarrel with the Red Queen."

"I've succeeded once, I'm sure I'll manage again," Alice answered with the curt nod of her head.

"Cockiness can get one killed, my future queen." Gavin answered her grimly, stepping forward to sit on the edge of the desk looking down on her. "I may sound rude and impertinent as I ask the following, but realize it only serves as a lesson to humble you. Are you practiced in the magics? Perhaps a great wizard trained you to take away one's vows?" Alice shook her head in the negative. "Perhaps you are trained in swordplay or are a great archer of a skill you have kept hidden." Again, Alice shook her head. "Do you see what I mean, Alice? Desires do not defeat enemies. It may be well and good to _want_ to defeat Iracebeth, but you need to use this upcoming time to discern _how_ you are going to."

"I promise I will find a way. This place wants to bind me here, dragging me down rabbit holes and looking glasses, for certain it will supply me with my destiny," Alice answered.

"And I pray to Time that indeed you are spared," Mirana nodded. "But Gavin does speak sense. You will need to use this time to prepare yourself. You did not have such an advantage with the Jabberwocky, but I'm afraid if you can't do something as simple as hellseziend, then I cannot teach you magicks to protect yourself."

"Mmm," Gavin looked grimly at the girl. "And there's only so much Time Aleron can expend to teach you proper swordsmanship."

"Please do not doubt me more than I find myself doubting me," Alice begged. "I met a unicorn once and I didn't think such a creature existed," she glared at the monarchs when they chuckled at her disbelief. "Well, he didn't know what an Alice was and didn't believe in them either. So I told him if he believed in me and that if I believed in him that we would both be real. And I hoped I believed in him enough to beat the lion," Alice continued, her heart pounding her ears as she begged them for their faith. "I am going to save Underland. Please believe in Alice, please believe that I will conquer the bluddy begh hed." Her voice was high and tight as she pleaded.

"I do believe we have ourselves an Alice of Marmoreal." His azure eyes looked down on the girl with pride.

"It doesn't have the most poetic ring to it but it will do." Mirana whispered to her, her eyes narrowing in approval. Mirana then turned to her husband with a large grin. "We shall be able to see Lily when we turn the crown over to the two of them. Imagine it, the three of us together and undisturbed." A whimsical smile crossed her face.

"Summon your husband, Alice Hightopp." Gavin said to Alice, looking down to Mirana whose face shone with the hopes of seeing her child. "We might as well bequeath the crown before it's too late."

A knock at the door startled the two.

"Perhaps I misspoke about your hellseziend?" Mirana paused, her eyebrows. Alice shook her head, looking back to the door with as much anticipation as to what lay on the other side.

"Come in!" Gavin commanded, his fingers dancing on the pommel of his sword.

It was Aleron, the Captain of the Knights, who entered, a grim look on his long face.

"Your Majesty, I'm afraid I have news," the man looked down to Alice with a puzzled glance, her presence caused him to balk.

"You may proceed," Gavin nodded his head impatiently.

"My apologies, your Grace," Aleron bowed clumsily, still hesitant to relay his news with Alice present, but after taking a deep breath he obliged. "The Mock Turtle has fled to Marmoreal as fast as he was able from the River of Quillian. It seems that he has spotted the Red Army on the march here, a number much larger than what last over took us. They are settling camp on the south side of Witzend, and it appears they may be preparing for battle."

"You should reward the turtle handsomely for his allegiance and his news," Gavin nodded, looking down to Alice with a smile on his face. "Looks like you and the new White King will not have much time to prepare."

The confusion on Aleron's face deepened as he heard the exchange between king and Champion. Gavin look once more to the Captain, issuing him a command, "Aleron, you are to summon all of the courtiers to the throne rooms as quickly as you are able. Which had better be pretty white fast."

The Captain obeyed with a bow, quickly exiting the study.

"I suppose that means I should go and fetch the man of the hour," Alice smiled up at the passing king. "I hope he is rife with surprise."

"Something tells me, Alice, that surprise will be the least of his emotions." Gavin responded, as he and Mirana rose, following the blonde Champion out of the study and into the throne. They stopped while Alice continued on to the Hightopp apartments to fetch the future king.

* * *

Tarrant and Alice stood before the throne, their hands still intertwined as Mirana and Gavin stood from their chairs, commanding a silence from the growing crowd. Both Gavin and Alice were right when it came to Tarrant's emotions. He had been blindsided when Alice returned to the apartments to fetch him, insisting he was needed in the throne room immediately in his best suits without further explanation. When he arrived to see that half of Marmoreal was in attendance and Mirana and Gavin were standing expectantly on the dais, his emotions spun like a kaleidoscope, from anger to excitement to wonder and back again. Alice had grasped his hand tightly, leading him to the front of the room and onto the dais where he realized he was trapped; Alice had made her agreement with Mirana and the tide was changing quickly enough that such an act had to be performed now.

Tarrant was relieved that the least of instructions Alice had given him was to dress smartly. He had chosen his best dark pants and gentleman's coat, sporting a red waistcoat beneath the beautiful jacket. Atop his wild locks sat his signature hat, pins and all. Alice trembled at his side in a silver day dress that he had made for her shortly after their marriage on one of the afternoons the two of them were left to bask in their togetherness. She had said the dress made her feel plain, but Tarrant had designed it in a way that he could see the innocent parts of Alice that were becoming seductive and delicious to him, the swoop of her neck, the curve of her wrist. Alice looked to him with a smothering glance, caring herself as a girl who didn't expect to become queen. Tarrant frowned at her insecurity, thumbing the back of her hand gently, hoping to calm her jittery nerves.

Mirana stood before the couple in a very simple plum colored dress, still looking as regal and commanding as if she were in her sparkling formal ball gown. Gavin stood to her right clothed in even plainer outfit of dark breeches and a white shirt. The two appeared as common folks and could easily have fooled anyone if it weren't for the crowns that sat upon their heads.

Gavin spoke first and looked to Tarrant. A glance to the courtiers behind the king and queen informed Tarrant that not many understood why they were all called to gather in the throne room. After all, he had mocked the idea of a Hightopp becoming a royal a day before; why should these men and women of noble bloodlines give a second thought to a mad milliner and his foreign wife becoming their rulers, Underland or not. Tarrant's attention was drawn back to the king as Gavin removed his crown from his head and took it in his hands.

"I, Gavin Castling of Marmoreal, deem myself unable to rule this country, I am unable to perform the proper duties and responsibilities which much be acted upon to keep this country and its denizens safe." Gavin's light eyes me Tarrant's, they were softer than the milliner expected and he was as surprised to see a small smile blossom in the corner of the man's mouth. "I am giving my crown and with it my power to Sir Tarrant Hightopp. Sir Hightopp has agreed to undertake the responsibilities and consequences that come with ruling a land such as Underland. Do you, Tarrant Hightopp, agree to make decisions for the good of the country before the good of yourself?" Gavin asked to Tarrant and the Hatter shifted on his feet.

Tarrant nodded as he squeezed Alice's hand for reassurance. The pressure of her hand increased the confidence in his voice. "Aye."

"Do you agree to risk your life for your land?"

"Aye." Tarrant answered again.

"And do you agree to make decisions for Underland that may put your wife in peril?" Gavin asked with a frown. Tarrant squeezed Alice's hand once more, his eyes closing as he knew he must agree to the hardest condition possible. One that seemingly broke the vow he made to his wife when he had claimed her as his.

"Aye." He could hear his voice, hollow and strained, as he confirmed the last agreement. Tarrant swept the top hat from his untamed locks, holding it before his body with his right hand, his left hand clutching Alice's fervently. He bowed forward so Gavin could place his heavy silver crown upon his head. The weight felt funny, a hat not suited for the milliner, but he decided it would be a burden he could bear for a short while.

"And with his vows I now present you, Underland, with your new White King, Tarrant Hightopp." Gavin exclaimed, stepping to the side and leading the crowd in applause for the new king.

"Long live King Tarrant!" The crowd shouted.

Alice blushed with pride at her husband and laughed silently to herself. He would always be her mad king. Alice looked up to Mirana, knowing her Time for making the same vows had come. The Queen's warm gaze shone down on her as a smile crossed her dark lips.

After holding Alice's gaze for a breath, she looked beyond to the audience to confess her shortcomings and begin her bequeathal of power. "I, Mirana Castling of Marmoreal, deem myself unable to rule this country and my vows won't allow for the best possible future for our beloved Underland. I am giving my crown and with it my power to Lady Alice Hightopp. Lady Hightopp has full heartedly agreed to take the responsibilities and consequences that come with ruling a land such as our great Underland." Alice could feel the room stiffen. As much as Alice had done for Underland, she knew she would never be able to replace the sincerity, purity, and patience that Mirana extolled in her daily duties. Undeterred by the air of disappointment filling the room, Mirana continued on, "Do you, Alice Hightopp, agree to make decisions for the good of this country before the good of yourself?" Mirana asked Alice and looked into her eyes.

"I do." Alice nodded her head.

"Do you agree to risk your life for your land?" Alice closed her eyes as Mirana asked her the second question. She knew it was the whole reason she was going to take over the crown, so, she could again risk everything for this world that had readily taken her in. Alice felt Tarrant's thumb drawing their familiar circles on the back of her hand, giving her mind a steady anchor. She took a deep breath.

"I do." Alice answered.

"And do you risk your husband's safety for Underland's success?" Mirana asked, her eyebrows rising as she looked down at the woman before her.

The final question was the one Alice struggled the most with. It seemed to defy the vows she had made to Tarrant when he had become hers. She was grateful that this position would only be hers for a short time, that such a promise was temporal. Now more than ever Alice realized she would never truly want to inherit Mirana's position, seeing as the queen took these vows without any intention of giving up her crown. She had married Gavin knowing that because of Underland she may have to stand and watch her husband perish before her eyes.

Alice looked to Tarrant before she answered, his green eyes showered her with love. An encouraging grin on his face seemed to tell her that it would be okay for her to take the vows, a small nod of his head. Hellseziend or not, Alice was beginning to understand her husband without words. She returned his smile and then looked back to Mirana.

"I do." Alice felt her heart pound as she made the final vow.

Mirana looked to Alice and nodded her head. "And with her vows I now present you, Underland, with your new White Queen, Alice Hightopp." Mirana removed her silver crown, bejeweled with its turquoise stones, from her white hair and placed them on the blonde waves of Alice.

"Long live Queen Alice!" The crowd cheered. Mirana and Gavin stepped back, bowing to the new royals as they made a place for the Hightopps on the dais. Alice felt odd that all were bowing and curtseying to her and Tarrant now.

Tarrant looked at her with a coy smile. "Does this mean we get to have to royal bedroom?" He whispered into her ear when she looked at him with knitted brows. Alice giggled amidst the sudden silence, her cheeks flushing as she felt the stare of the entire room. She realized they were all waiting for the Monarchs to dismiss them.

"I think we are supposed to tell them to leave." Alice whispered into Tarrant's ears.

Looking at her with wide eyes, he shrugged. He turned to address the crowd, a giggle on his lips as he witnessed their gallymogger gazes. "Well, you all can go and do…whatever it is courtiers do!" Tarrant announced with vigor, waving his hand as if to shoo them away like flies.

The courtiers and servants and denizens bowed, quickly forming a line to leave the room. Whispers of the peculiarity of the new monarchs filling the hall.

 _What is Underland to come to with_ _ **mad**_ _people ruling it? Shall it now be tea time at all hours? Will they scream at_ _ **me**_ _clean cup?_ The whispers filled the corridors as the citizens realized that their new king and queen was a Mad Hatter and his Champion wife.

"Best of luck," Gavin waved to the couple merrily as he and Mirana slipped from the room. "We will be only a whisper into the shell on Mirana's desk away should you need us."

"I think we'll be fine!" Alice assured them, waving ecstatically. "Give Lily a kiss for us."

"I promise," Mirana ducked her head before she disappeared behind the throne room doors.

When the two were alone in the room Alice looked about the giant hall imploringly. After taking a moment's fill she collapsed onto the throne, finding it rather uncomfortable. Saving her crown from falling into her lap, she pushed the metal ring toward the top of her head as she looked up at her husband. "So what do you think it is _royals_ do?" She asked.

"Well, they certainly have the large table in the proper dining room. We should cover it with cakes and make every hour tea hour! That would be the most proper thing." Tarrant suggested.

"I mean, it's the only thing we've ever been the king and queen of, so I think it's a proper way to start," Alice stood, nodding her head in solidarity.

The doors to the throne room were opened once more, Alice and Tarrant looking down the long aisle to see the Aleron was entering the room. He looked flustered, his eyes widening as he beheld Tarrant and Alice on the throne. Alice feared he wouldn't continue forward, seeing as neither she nor Tarrant were the monarch he knew.

"Please, come forward," Alice commanded in the regalest tone she knew.

"Your Majesties, I have news to bring you." Aleron hurried up to the dais, standing before the new royals. His horse head helmet was tucked at his side as he bowed his head reverently.

"Well whatever could it be?" Tarrant winced as a less than kingly command fell from his lips.

"The Red Army is approaching more rapidly than the Mock Turtle proposed. It seems they could be here by Comfrarrel day." Aleron informed the two, his cheeks pulling tight.

Alice looked to the Oraculum tucked between she and Tarrant, her pallor draining as well. "That's nearly two days from now." Alice looked to her husband with a frown.

"Are there any orders for the army, your Grace?" The Captain bowed and looked up at the Hatter. Tarrant returned the gesture with an uncomfortable smile.

"This is rather embarrassing, but I'm afraid to say I'm not all too well practiced on all this kingly stuff," the Hatter began, waving his hands to at least appear regal. "Perhaps you know of words I can use to tell them? You are more educated on the manner of armies than I am. I'm afraid all I know is how to hat them," Tarrant frowned.

Aleron sighed heavily, shaking his head. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he provided the royals with some answers. "We need to pull our army in and meet the King and Queen of Black and Red at Tessellation Fields. There we will be able to confront her army."

"Yes, then tell them to go and do that." Tarrant nodded vigorously.

"As you command, your Grace," The Captain bowed his head and left the room.

The two were alone again and Alice looked to Tarrant. He had a queer smile upon his face and she inquired what he was thinking.

"Do I have power over everyone?" He asked her and Alice nodded her head.

"Yes, yes I suppose you do." Alice said and smiled. "But don't let that get to you. Else the whole kingdom will go as mad as a hatter."

"No. I was just thinking that I maybe I can get my conundrum solved. Now that I have all the saganistutes at my beck and call." Tarrant scratched his chin

"And just what do you need the answer to?" Alice asked and looked to him puzzled.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"Well best of luck to them with that," Alice nudged him gently. "I think they're still figuring out what possess Mirana and Gavin to leave us in charge."

"Mmm, what a boring puzzle indeed," Tarrant surmised.

He looked at Alice with a grin, the two of them bursting out into echoing laughter.


	43. The Tessellation Fields

As the days moved swiftly, Alice and Tarrant taking their place on the royal dais morning after morning, the Hatter couldn't ignore the strange feels that wrapped itself around him as he took to his throne. He had grown up among the royals, certainly, as his father was the royal milliner and his mother one of Queen Elsemere's most beloved seamstresses. Tarrant had fond memories of racing in and out of the hidden corridors with his brother and sisters in a game of Hunt. Servants and courtiers had given the trouble Hightopp brood glances, trying to avoid them as they remained eternally underfoot, but he never had people looking at him the way they did now. He wouldn't have minded the eyes if they had meant well, but he had a sneaking suspicion that many of the staff was watching him waiting to see he'd trip over his beloved oversized orange boots at any moment; they all seemed to expect him to fail. He tried his best to focus on what he thought Gavin might decide, quickly surmising that he loathed the idea of being in the man's head. He knew he looked a fool with the crown sitting at his side while his top hat graced his head, but he figured as long as he didn't act the part of one, he would be a decent king yet.

He and Alice were marking their fifth day as playing king and queen, and though he was still annoyed that he had been dragged into the mess, Tarrant had to admit he was learning a thing or two about what it took to be a ruler and what it was Underland needed. Alice and he had confessed the night before as they lay in the darken throne room, neither of them able to fully rest in the strange bed, that both were growing sensitive to the needs of the people of Underland, now that they were in a position that permitted them to do something about it. She had ruled wisely in a dispute between the Walrus and the Carpenter, in which the Carpenter complained he had not been fairly paid for his wages. Making him recount his story, Alice decided that indeed the man had not be paid for all that he provided the obese Walrus, demanding the sea creature pay reparations for his neglect. Tarrant had gleefully amused himself when he had the ultimate say in a ruling regarding cabbages, taking away the permissions of a vendor who was selling green painted pumpkins as the green leafy vegetable. Alice was confused as to how anyone could get the two mixed up, but Tarrant agreed that it was hard when both were round and green. He had declared that in order for a cabbage to be a proper cabbage, that it would need to have leaves that could be plucked at the bottom and settled as a base of a good pot of stew. The decree he named the Cabbages vs the King.

Though he was finding pleasure in the kangaroo court that came with being a monarch, his fingers itched to pick up fabrics and shape felt into useful accessories. It pained him greatly when a servant came to the couple holding a poorly fashioned and tattered newsboy cap between his fingers, worrying the frays absentmindedly. Tarrant and Alice had provided him with a small sum of money so he could feed his family, Tarrant promising that he would also provide the family with new hats, so long as the man promised to burn the one in his hand. The man, so overjoyed, threw his newsboy into the fire that was lit in the throne room, stoking the flames. He thanked the couple profusely before leaving, jumping for joy over the prospect of coins and caps. Seeing the man elated by the prospect of new headwear, Tarrant concluded that he was eager to return to making fine hats for Underland, wishing the matter with the Red Court settle. He winced at how he now viewed their feud with the Queen of Red and the King of Black.

In the mornings Tarrant and Alice presided over courtly duties; hearing the plights of suffering denizens, writing congratulations to families that had given birth to babies, ensuring the law was upheld by taking reports from the bailiffs who presided over the various cities and towns of Underland. In the afternoon, the couple met with Aleron to train with sword and bow. The Captain was pleased that the milliner could wield his family's claymore with surprising ease and strength, it was Alice who worried both her husband and the knight. She struggled to remember when to parry and when to advance. She responded to Aleron's feints with overly aggressive attacks, her lunges were too long and she often upset her balance.

The day prior the knight had been out Alice in the training fields, the woman dressed in one of Tarrant's white shirts, a pair of black breeches and sable riding boots giving her the agility she needed that a dress could not provide. Holding her foil in her hand, her face set, she met the knight in mock combat. Tarrant watched from the sidelines, his arms folded over the top post, his left foot resting on the bottom as he leaned in to watch his wife.

Aleron feinted toward Alice, his dulled blade striking out like a snake before coiling back. Alice danced on her toes, but did not take the bait to attack, instead holding her blade back by her body as she blocked the way to her chest.

"Good, Alice," Tarrant encouraged her. Aleron jabbed his blade forward, this time attacking the woman.

Alice parried quickly. Her block was too high and Aleron's blade hit forte, inches from her blade and her hilt. Had she pushed her hand any higher he would have hit her wrist; any real sword with a powerful swing would have taken the hand clean off.

Tarrant winced, " _Noge_ , love," he called.

"What?" Alice looked back to him, Aleron taking a chance to hit her in the padding at her stomach.

" _Noge,_ " Aleron nodded to the Hatter. "He was telling you to go lower. Your hand was too high." The Captain took Alice's arm, raising it to demonstrate that if she had gone any higher she could have lost the appendage. "Likewise, if he were to command you _ezel_ , you would raise your hand higher."

" _Stang_ is to the right," Tarrant pointed, "and _orgal_ the left." He indicated to her ring finger. Alice threw up her hands with a groan.

"So now I have to learn words on top of movements," she covered her face with her hand, rubbing away tears and sweat.

"It's only some Outlandish, but it's quicker than trying to say it in the proper language," Aleron shrugged. "We use it often in training, it's far easier to shout _ezel_ than 'attack higher'; you'll respond more quickly and have a better chance of success."

Alice's mouth curved into a frown, but she agreed all the same. Aleron nodded to her as she spread her legs, her foil raising up to challenge the Captain. Aleron mirrored her stance, a smile crossing his face. Alice took the first attack, stepping toward him lightly, her blade smacking the edge of his with a _twang_. Aleron parried expertly, pushing back against the metal and upsetting Alice's balance. The woman quickly recovered, her blade drawn up to stop Aleron's advance.

"Good," the Captain nodded, taking a step back as he readied himself. Tarrant saw Aleron's weight shift into his left food.

" _Stang!"_ The milliner shouted, Alice deftly stepping to the right and out of the arch of the knight's swing. She glanced to her husband with a smile, Tarrant shaking his head as he watched Aleron quickly recover his balance. " _Kiotchyn!_ Pay attention, Alice!"

Alice balked, turning her attention back to her rival, parrying his attack at the last moment. Tarrant let out a sigh of relief. Alice responded to the attack with a riposte, the sudden jerk of the blade sending Aleron careening backwards, fighting for balance. Alice used the moment to advance, Aleron's retreat allowing him to block her swinging blade. His center of gravity was still upset, Tarrant gripped the bar as he watched Alice begin to take the upper hand.

" _Orgal, orgal!"_ Tarrant cried, watching as Aleron swung his blade blindly. Alice ducked to the left, the passé wishing over her head. Tarrant's fist shot in the air as he whooped.

Aleron quickly drew his blade back to his body moving quickly behind Alice as she regained her own footing. The Captain gripped the hilt with white knuckles, readying for a sneaky attack.

" _Zounder_!" Tarrant roared, knowing Alice knew this command. The woman ducked, spinning on her foot to face the man whose blade swung over her head once again, missing the intended target.

With a lower center of balance, Alice quickly jumped forward, sending her body directly into Aleron's stomach. The man fell backwards, his blade flying from his hand and landing in the dirt out of reach. Alice deftly stepped forward, her boot crushing into the dip of Aleron's chest, her blade pinching the skin of his neck just above his bobbing Adam's apple.

"Well done," the Captain nodded his head. "I'd say that there may be hope for you yet, if your husband plays your eyes on the battlefield," a grim smile passed his lips. Alice groaned, dropping her sword as she stepped off of the knight.

"I wish I had learned this when I was younger; it's more practical than cross stitching," Alice moaned.

"You'll get the hang of it," Tarrant hopped the fence to place a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"While I hope to wean you off his instruction before we meet the King and Queen on the battlefield, it is useful for his Grace to instruct you on where your enemy is until you've well learned the moves." Aleron offered. "And your attacks were more precise today, your parries well timed. You are learning the sport, your Majesty," Aleron tipped his head.

"It's more a matter of if I'll be ready when the Time comes," Alice frowned.

"It won't do us much good to fret about that when there is still daylight," Aleron retrieved his foil, brushing the dust off on his breeches. " _En garde_ , my queen," he curled his fingers, challenging Alice.

Alice pointed to the fence, looking to Tarrant with determined green eyes, "I need you, so please position yourself wisely,"

"Yes, my lady," Tarrant bowed mockingly with a smile on his face. Alice did not respond, her face set in resolve.

When Tarrant had hopped the bars once again, he turned to see Alice ready herself, nodding to the Captain across from her tightly.

Aleron made the first attack, his blade blocked quickly by Alice who performed her second fierce riposte. She balked, waiting for Aleron to return, though Tarrant could see the man was still gathering himself for the second attack.

" _Nunz!_ " He shouted, encouraging Alice to advance.

His wife listened, sticking her blade into the arm of the Captain with a grin. Tarrant whooped with joy again as Aleron dropped his foil, clapping in approval. Alice flushed pink, shaking her embarrassment from her face as she took her foil up.

Her green eyes were dancing with intent. "Again."

* * *

Later that evening, Alice and Tarrant had returned to the throne room for their post dinner receptions, a way for the two of them to hear the plights of denizens whose jobs did not allow them to come in the morning. The two had freshened up from their long day of training in the yard, Alice taking a bath before clothing herself for the court.

Tarrant pulled at his clothes uncomfortable, though they were his familiar attire. Perhaps that made him feel all the more silly as he wore his plain clothes sitting among the majesty of the silver chair. It was not for lack of trying, however; he had tried Gavin's clothes that morning, hoping the regal velvets and silks would convince him more of the part he had been selected (and wrestled into) to play, but instead found that Gavin was a head shorter than he. Sleeves stopped at mid forearm and riding boots pinched Tarrant's toes fiercely. He was glad the old king wasn't around when he had slipped into his chocolate brown pinstriped trousers, a lilac dress shirt, burnt orange plaid waistcoat, and his well-used and loved outer coat. His signature hat atop his head instead of the crown, which weighed too heavily on his thick hair than he liked. Alice had asked him kindly that morning to give the crown another try, but he disliked the feeling, insisting his head was bare when anything but his hat sat upon his orange curls. She had conceded with a grin, nodding her head in understanding.

In the throne room his gaze wandered to her at his side, a wide smile crossed his pink lips as he beheld a woman transformed. Alice fit the part of queen much better than he had. She stood oddly erect, her head poised stiffly as the silver crown graced her blonde waves, glinting in the sunlight that poured through the arched glass windows around the top of the throne room. She had dressed herself in a Byzantium purple Brocade gown, its outer skirt decorated in darker damask, its inner pleat a shining silk. A cord hung about her middle and she folded her large drop sleeves over her skirt. The square neckline highlighted her delicate collarbones, the swell of her shoulders; she had admitted it was an extravagant piece to wear, but Tarrant had found her alluring and commanding in costume and urged her to keep it for the day.

He reached out to take her hand, noticing as she turned her head that her under eyes were gray, the time spent training no doubt not helping her frayed nerves as she found it near impossible to sleep. Her drowsiness had to be overwhelming in the silence of the empty throne room, not a single citizen calling upon their aide.

"Why is my Alice like a shooting star?" He broke the maddening stillness of the room, drawing her hand up to his mouth to kiss the worn skin. Callouses were forming on the palm from the hours spent with a sword in hand.

"I am still thinking that one through," she answered with a warm smile that did not quite reach her muddy green eyes. Tarrant's thumb swept over the back of her hand as a frown passed his mouth. She turned her head away from him, her glazed look sweeping over the empty throne room.

"Whatever has you so caught up Alice?"

"It can't be much time more before Iracebeth and Istvan arrive," her eyes darted the windows before returning to his off kilter gaze of her husband. "I've defeated a Jabberwocky, I shouldn't be so nervous to face down a woman with an enormous globe for a head."

"Alice, risking your life is not a thing to be taken lightly or easily." Tarrant stood, his legs ached to move about. He wasn't so used to long bouts of sitting; his work usually had him bent over a mannequin or a drawing table, all activities he performed standing. Alice's face was quizzical as she watched him descend from the dais.

He turned, his shoulders shrugging, "Is there a written rule mandating us to stay in the throne room all day long? I'll call McTwisp to stand guard and he can call us when we have an eager guest. My limbs are sore from training and I am in want of a nice, boiling cup of tea," his smile was warm. "You look as if you could stand one yourself." He held out his hand to her and she took it with a half-smile.

Her arm entwined around his bicep as he escorted her out of the throne room and down the corridor. The two intercepted McTwisp on their way to the kitchens, Tarrant instructing the nervous rabbit to send word when someone was in need of their services. The White Rabbit hesitantly agreed, his small paws wringing before his body. Tarrant assured him that all would be fine and that they would only be in the kitchens enjoying a spot of tea. Quelled by the idea that the two would be easy to locate, McTwisp agreed to the position, bounding down the hall to the throne room.

"How do you suppose Mirana and Gavin are faring in the midst of the Tulgey Woods, in your house, no doubt." Alice pondered, holding to Tarrant's arm steadfastly.

" _Our_ house," Tarrant corrected her. "I sincerely hope there is tea when we return."

"As I've already told you, I doubt that they are worrying themselves with tea," Alice began to laugh before stopping as a second thought crossed her mind. "Though, I suppose the two of them need not worry about the land anymore, so there would be Time for tea and small pleasures…and _fun_."

"Let us pray that the notion isn't giving Gavin an aneurysm," Tarrant answered her bleakly. "I wouldn't want the good man to faint at the notion."

"Tarrant, be generous," Alice scolded.

"I am being generous, merciful by thinking of Gavin's delicate state in regards to the word fun."

Alice batted his arm playfully, rolling her eye. "I do wish they would enjoy their time together. Out of danger and away from this mess of business with Iracebeth."

"Mmm," Tarrant hummed with an air of resentment.

The former monarchs had hidden themselves away adeptly. None had sighted either Gavin or Mirana since the coronation of the Hightopps. Though Tarrant did not doubt that some courtiers were desperately searching, hoping the acquisition wasn't permanent.

"I hope that I'm not messing up the kingdom too badly in their absence," Tarrant muttered as he felt wide eyes of servants and courtiers on the couples' stroll to the kitchens. Whenever the Hightopps performed an activity without assistance, they earned the wary eyes of courtiers and servants. Tarrant felt his eyes flashing yellow at the annoyance, blinking away the burning as he tried to ignore the stares.

"Nonsense," Alice answered, scratching his arm lightly as she too noticed the eyes following them. "You are doing a fine job. And I believe the two of us are providing some long overdue entertainment for the rabble," she looked pointedly at a lady-in-waiting whose dark stained mouth was agape. Flustered and caught, the woman turned her attention away from the new king and queen, hurrying on her way down the hall. Alice leaned into Tarrant to whisper with a giggle, "I think they must be enjoying out little parade down to fetch some tea!"

As the descended the flight of stairs that led to the basement, the familiar sounds of crashing and clanging of pots filled the air. The one chef that Mirana kept on, despite many complaints and worries from kitchen staff and courtiers alike, was the eccentric hare whom Tarrant had grown up with. Good old Thackery Earwhicket continued on with his duties gaily, undeterred by the concerns of a Red Queen and her army mere miles from the castle.

"It's good to know that at least one person has managed to keep their head in the midst of this," Tarrant placed his hand on the door, pushing it open. Alice and he gave sharp gasps of delight, both surprised to see Chess sitting upon the main counter as the March Hare flung things wildly about him.

"Well if it isn't the new royals." He purred, crossing his paws together.

Alice quickly let go of Tarrant's arm to wrap the slurvish feline in a sweet cuddle. Tarrant watched on with a queer smile, his relationship with the cat mended but not entirely healed. With cats one could never fully rely on their allegiance, they'd either meddle or they'd watch from the sidelines. Chess had proven himself a coward once before and Tarrant feared he would do it again.

The king watched as the cat snuggled in the arms of Alice, purring loudly as the women pet his gray and teal striped fur

Chess spoke, his large eyes half lidded as he flicked his tail with pleasure. "How are you enjoying being Queen of Underland?"

"It's a rather horrid job," Alice confided in the cat, and by association her husband and the hare. "I liked my life much better when people didn't look to me for answers all the time. Why am I to care what color the curtains in the sitting room should be?" She let Chess jump back to the counter.

Tarrant and she took to the white stools that sat beside the island counter, each folding their hands on the granite surface as they found themselves among trusted friends.

"Yes, but the queen of the past insisted that every detail matters and encouraged denizens to come to her with such problems." Chess looked to Tarrant now, his body stretching lazily as he flexed his claws and arched his back. "We all know Mirana loves her details."

"All the finest things can be found in the details," Tarrant responded, wanting to merely be contrary to the irksome feline.

"I suppose that wasn't the wisest statement to make to a _hatter_ now was it, Chess?" Alice replied, a smile curling across her pink lips.

"I suppose you are right, your Majesty," Chess bowed, his attention drawing to the glint of the crown as Alice shifted in the dying sunlight. "It is so strange to see you with a crown atop your head.".

Alice absentmindedly placed her hand on the crown and frowned. "I nearly forgot it was there." She admitted with a blush.

Tarrant wrapped his arm about her shoulders, his lips inches from her ear, "I hope you won't forget it, my dear. For in remembering you will return it to Mirana and then I shall have you all to myself again." He kissed her cheek slowly, causing her to pink. Chess rolled his eyes as he watched amorous exchange between lovers.

"Really, Tarrant, conduct yourself with modesty." Chess rest his head on his paws as his tail flicked. Tarrant sneered at the cat, delighting himself in annoying the feline.

Thackery moved about the three of them grabbing buttered fingers, coins, and salt. He had not responded to the conversation, locked in his silent world of recipes and concoctions.

Tarrant addressed his friend, hopeful that old habits did die hard. "Earwhicket, old pal, you wouldn't happen to have any tea ready?"

"O' course ah dew!" The hare laughed madly, throwing a tea cup at the Hatter. He ducked and it shattered against the wall with a sharp crash.

 _Old habits do die hard_ , Tarrant thought with a grin.

"I think we'd like to enjoy a cup," Alice said as she, too. ducked at a flying tea cup.

"Well, Ah suppose yeh ca' come an' enjoy a cup, yeh bein' royal'y and all." Thackery shook his head, pointing to a screaming tea kettle. Tarrant smiled at his friend's fortuitousness.

Standing, Tarrant retrieved a set of pure white tea cups and saucers for her and Alice, placing the dishware on the marble with a _tink._

"Would you care for some tea as well, Chess?" Tarrant asked, more in courteousness than in genuine care.

"I have places to be," Chess answered. "I shall have to stop by a proper tea party when its rightful monarchs have been returned to hear their adventure of being royals of a different kind." Chess looked to Alice who nodded her head eagerly.

"Yes, yes, please do…Thack, do be careful," Tarrant waved the cat off as he turned to his hare friend with concern.

Thackery haphazardly carried a tea pot over to the counter where Tarrant and Alice sat, sloshing tea all over the floor. Alice stood to help him and Tarrant turned just in time to see her foot step in a giant puddle. It slipped and Alice's feet flew up into the air, almost above her head. She then landed with a tremendous thump onto the cold white floor of the kitchen. Tarrant paused, wanting to laugh hysterically at the scene but feared that she might have truly hurt herself. He saw her shake her mighty head of hair and then she began to laugh freely. The kitchen broke out into insane chortling at the scene of the queen being upended by a spot of tea. Tarrant was making his way over to help his tea covered wife when the doors to the kitchen flew open.

Aleron entered with a roar. "Your Majesties! I have been searching the castle for you! Why have you left the throne room?"

"Surely McTwisp told you where we were," Tarrant ignored the Captain's haste to assist Alice.

Aleron, just having noticed Alice who still sat on the floor her legs splayed out and her skirt ruffled around her waist, looking at her with a grimace. "And whatever are you doing on the floor, your Majesty?"

"Thackery had a bit of…trouble…with the tea. Alice merely was lending her assistance." Tarrant shrugged his shoulders as he wrapped his hands under Alice's armpits, pulling her to a standing position.

"We must be going, your Grace, your Majesty," Aleron insisted, his hand still resting on the door.

"Whatever is the matter, Sir Captain?" Alice asked as she brushed her skirts down.

"I'm afraid to say I've had to call an emergency war counsel. It seems that the Red Queen has deceived us yet again and could be at the field within hours, if my scout's calculations are correct. We have the commanders and cornels and generals prepared, but we are lacking guidance from out monarchs. You caused quite the alarm when you were not easily located," Tarrant could hear the strain of patience in Aleron's voice.

Tarrant huffed, wanting nothing more than to enjoy a quiet evening with his queen. "We haven't had our tea!" Tarrant said with sadness, although most of the tea was all over Alice's dress skirt now.

Alice looked down and offered the skirt toward him with an impish smile. Tarrant laughed at his wife, reaching forward grab hold of her skirts and pull her close for a kiss.

Aleron cleared his throat noisily, interrupting Alice and Tarrant. The couple glanced over to see that he had his arms crossed, a light eyebrow hitched expectantly. With a heavy sigh, Tarrant dropped his wife's skirt and turned to the man, his arm gesturing forward.

"Lead on, wise warrior," his voice lined with irritation.

"Thank you," Aleron answered, holding the door open so that the king and queen could pass him.

Tarrant and Alice joined arms once more as Aleron led the way, ushering them to the royal study where gathered his bishops, rooks, and knights, readying themselves for battle.

* * *

"I present their royal Highnesses, Queen Alice and King Tarrant," Aleron introduced the two monarchs as he entered the room.

The counsel of warriors stood, bowing deeply. "Your Majesties," their voices boomed as Alice and Tarrant took their seat around a table that had been dragged to the middle of the room.

Atop the mahogany surface sat a chessboard with small figures facing off, one army of red and the other of white. Tarrant looked over the pieces with curiosity, noting that one character in particular stood far ahead of the group while the rest of the army stood several paces behind.

"Your chess pieces are all wrong!" Alice said and studied the board with curiosity. "You are not supposed to leave a soldier exposed. I've placed enough games of chess to know the dangers; especially when the piece vulnerable is the queen!"

"Unfortunately this is not a typical battle, Alice," Aleron gestured to the Red Queen that stood at the front of the Red Army, her carved face twisted into a permanent sneer. Alice felt her limbs tingle in fear. "The battle will be Queen against Queen, meaning you both will be exposed."

"Assuming the Red Queen plays fair," Alice answered ominously. A pang of fear she had felt when Mirana reminded her she would be going out alone against the Jabberwocky returned to her as she looked down at the board.

"That is true," Aleron nodded. "But certainly the oath she has bound the White Queen to will bind herself."

"So this is me?" Tarrant plucked the White King from the group, noticing coifed hair and Gavin-like clothing. "You have got me all wrong!" The Mad Hatter's mad giggles filled the room, causing the rooks, bishops, and knights to shift uncomfortably.

Aleron cleared his throat, his eyebrows raising as he looked to Tarrant pointedly. The new king frowned, recollecting himself as he placed the chess piece back among the ranks of the soldiers Aleron sighed audibly, shaking his head.

Tarrant hummed, looking at the board while tapping his fingers wildly, still not satisfied with the army's positions.

"What is it _now_ , your Highness?" The Captain asked in exasperation.

"Well, I am in the wrong spot." Tarrant picked up his piece again between his stained pointer finger and thumb, placing it right behind the White Queen poised ready for battle. He then took a thimble off his middle finger and placed it on the King's head like a little top hat. He smiled in satisfaction.

"Have you quite finished?" Aleron asked, glaring at Tarrant. Tarrant couldn't help but smile; he might have given the Captain the final decision regarding on battle tactics, but he couldn't help but make his own kingly suggestions.

Alice ignored her husband's antics, looking to the board with intense concentration, her thumb stroking her chin lightly as she studied the pieces. "I just want to be sure I understand this correctly," Alice looked down at the pieces.

"Certainly, your Majesty," Aleron nodded, encouraging her to proceed with her question."

"So we are to meet Iracebeth at these fields…what do you call them again?"

"Tessellation Fields, my Lady." Aleron answered patiently.

"Right, Constellation Fields," she responded, inciting Aleron to cover his face with an exasperated sigh. "But why are the rest of the armies here? It's me against Iracebeth. We don't need any more fighting." Alice began to pick the pieces up, placing them to the side of the board as spectators. Aleron halted her in her movement, reaching out to stay her hand.

Aleron returned the pieces Alice had moved from their original positions swiftly. "The Red Army is coming fully armed," he explained, his light eyes meeting Alice's, "the entire kingdom means for war Alice. This isn't going to be a croquet match where we all take our turns one after the other then strategically and peacefully watch the opponent."

"I do know that, Aleron. I may not be well trained with a weapon, but I do understand the concept of war," Alice looked at the chessboard again, picking up the White Queen from the front of the battle lines. She placed it to her lips, thoughtfully before pressing it against her chest.

"You say the Red Queen is advancing towards the Trestletation Fields?" Alice asked again.

"Tessellation," Aleron corrected her with another sigh, "and yes she is, your Majesty. We need to move quickly if we are to get there in Time." He answered her with a grimace.

Tarrant looked to his wife pleadingly, placing a hand on her forearm as he spoke directly to her, ignoring the captains and cornels and generals behind him. "We don't have to fight the Red Queen alone," his hands cradled her arms, his green eyes searching her imploringly. "We can still figure out how to destroy her without putting you in the direct crossfire."

He wished now more than ever that he had tucked away a bottle of pishalver in his pocket; he would have thrust it to her lips, forcing her to drink. He imagined scooping her up as she shrank, tucking her away into his pocket as he carried her to safety once again. The vision melted as Alice's hand cupped his cheek tenderly, a sad smile crossing her lips.

Her gaze went from his green eyes back to the chessboard before her. Aleron stood before the couple expectantly, his hands crossing behind his back as he awaited her instructions.

Looking warily at Tarrant who tried to convince his queen to choose otherwise, Aleron began his own pleads. "Your Majesty," his usual stern voice was gentle as he saw the hesitation in Alice's eyes. "There is no other way to defeat the Red Queen. She wants it to be Queen against Queen. That is the oath she had bound you to and you cannot break it, any more than Mirana wishing to break her vow of non-violence. Time will not allow a promise to be broken once it is made." Alice's eyes flashed to Aleron, a twisted smile on her mouth.

"Alice, I will find you a way." Tarrant leaned close, whispering into his ear.

She knew he meant that he would find a way to achieve the impossible, but there was simply no Time left. Alice took the carve White King in hand, his thimble cockeyed on his wooden head. She looked down at it with a sad smile, rubbing the wood with her thumb before placing it in the gloved palm of her husband.

"I am going to need you by my side, my Mad Hatter," her voice was thick with sadness as she knew she had already accepted the fate played out on the board.

Tarrant's gaze dropped as he took her hands in his, pulling her tightly to him. She would need to step out into danger all on her own once more; he could not deny that fate any longer. But he could promise that just as he had been right behind her when she faced the Jabberwocky, so he would be within her grasp as she faced the bluddy begh hed. Tarrant let go of her hand to clench the White King in his fist. She drew the clenched hand to her mouth, kissing it gingerly. With her blessing, Tarrant placed the piece in his coat pocket, turning to Aleron.

"We need to prepare our Champion," Tarrant sighed heavily.

Alice wrapped her arm about his, squeezing gently as she turned her attention to the Captain of the Knights. "We will meet, the army and your Majesties, at the Southern gate. We will then go off to Trastallion Fields where I will destroy Iracebeth once and for all."

Aleron nodded, though Tarrant heard him mutter "Tessellation," under his breath. Tarrant's laugh was loud and inappropriate, the entire counsel turning to him in confusion. The Hatter watched as Aleron's eyes narrowed, but his cheeks pinked at the slip.

"You all have tasks which must be accomplished? I entrust you to do them!" Tarrant commanded, dismissing the counsel.

The knights, bishops, and rooks left the room silently, Aleron pausing in his exit to look back at the couple with a grim nod. Tarrant returned the gesture as he wrapped his arms about Alice, tears beginning to fall down her face quietly as her fate loomed near.

When the two were left in the study alone, Alice left her sobs grow in volume. Tarrant held her as she expelled the last of her fear, placing kisses in her temple as she shook in his arms.

"Come, let us rest together and dine together and prepare together," Tarrant whispered in her ear, not wanting her to forget that precious word _together._ Together they would prepare to meet a creature more frumious than the Bandersnatch. Together prepare to take down Iracebeth of Crims, the great Red Queen.

Alice nodded and he let his arms fall from her, grabbing her hand in his. Leading her quietly out of the room he snuck her along the back halls to their old apartments.

It was here that they first knew each other intimately. It would be here that they would spend a possible last night.

Alice curled in Tarrant's arms, thoughts of the morning forgotten between sighs of pleasure and cries of ecstasy. The two of them folding in on the other until collapsing in a heaving heap of snores and exhales. Neither stirred until the morning rays of dawn graced their bare skin and the sounds of Aleron summoning them from below filled their ears.


	44. Six Impossible Things

Morning's rays came too quickly and entirely unwelcome to the whole of Marmoreal, and especially to the Champion and her Hatter. Alice stirred first, blinking in the harsh golden light that swathed their poster bed, her limbs stretching to wakefulness beneath the sheets that wrapped about her securely. A half aware glance over to her husband revealed that he was still sound asleep, his arms akimbo above his head, his bare chest rising and falling as he let out a small snore. She reached out tenderly to ghost her fingers down the shadow of a bruise that marked the thin shadows of his ribcage, a frown on her lips remembering what had already occurred at the hands of the Red Queen and her frumious Black King. With a sigh she gathered her arms beneath her, pushing her body from the cradle of the mattress, resting on her hip as she stretched luxuriously in the chill morning air.

Brushing her mane of golden hair from her face she took to untangling her legs from the sheets, stumbling from the bed as she readied herself for _the_ day.

 _I look a right Champion, falling from my bed,_ she thought bitterly, standing on cramping legs.

A glint caught her attention and she looked over to the nightstand, _her_ nightstand not Mirana's, to see the silver crown she had placed on its glass surface the night before. Regaining her balance, she reached out to take the headpiece in hand, wrapping her fingers around the pointed metal; it was cool to the touch as she took it in her hands, placing it on her wild wavy locks. Turning to stand in the mirror, she let out a gentle chuckle as she beheld herself, stark naked and shivering with the crown glinting on her head. What a right queen she made; she would be glad for this day to end and the power to go rightfully back where it belonged.

She hurried to her closet, ransacking the dresses she had neglected for weeks, forgoing her yearning for a pair of breeches. She might be battling, but she was battling as Queen. It would be best for her to look semi-regal as she descended upon the Treslation…or was it Teatalaion?..she would never get the name of the battle grounds correct. And she hoped that such an outcome would lead to a future where she would never have to.

"Is it mornin' al'eady?" Tarrant burred from the bed, his voice thick with sleep as she heard him shuffling beneath the sheets.

"I'm afraid it is," Alice turned to watch him set up, his legs splayed before him half covered in blankets. He rubbed his eyes lazily, his hair sticking up at odd angles about his long face. Alice smiled over at him with an adoring grin; she longed for quiet moments like these that seemed to come few and far between as she played the Queen's Champion. Now parading as the Queen herself.

"Could you not whisper to Time again," Tarrant collapsed back into the pillows, his head nestling into their downy softness.

Alice reached for his knickers that had been tossed to the sitting chair in the corner of their room the night before, taking the cotton fabric in hand. She tossed the garment to him playfully, shaking her head. "I'm afraid I'm all out of favors and needing to pay my own debts."

"Mmm," Tarrant hummed as he fisted the underpants, rousing himself from the mattress.

Alice continued to sort through her dresses, only interrupted by the distinct clanging of porcelain down the hall, the noise emanating from their sitting room. She glanced warily over to Tarrant who had been paused in his attempts at dressing by the urge to sit down, searching for wakefulness in the still air before him. He returned her look grimly, standing and pulling the knickers up his pale legs to sit about his bare waist.

"Good morning, Hightopps!" A voice rang down the hall. "Mirana commanded we bring you a proper breakfast before you meet her sister later this morning," the shrill belonged to Harriette. Alice felt her tense muscles loosen.

"We had brought it to her majesty's chambers," Beezy's voice joined the mix, "but the servants said you hadn't returned the night before, so we figured you went off to where you and Mr. Hightopp stayed before being all royal and such."

"We will leave you to eating, as I am sure you're readying for the day," Harriette's voice soon followed, the muffled sound of their front apartment doors opening could be heard. "Until we see you later," the voice bid them short farewell before the door closed in her wake.

"I suppose that means we have to wake for the day," Alice responded, pulling a short white dress from the closet. Tarrant groaned in agreement, quickly standing to fetch his own clothing for the day.

Alice's stomach tossed like the sea as she pulled her slip over her bare body, followed by a pair of fresh bloomers and finally a short petticoat. Her husband helped her don her dress, pulling the brilliant white garment over her wild bushy hair, buttoning up the back of the gown. The skirt brushed about Alice's knees, allowing her to move without restriction while still appearing elegant and feminine. Her head spun as Tarrant wrapped a white ribbon about the curve of her waist, tying the ribbon tight behind her back, cinching the silk tightly. She nodded at her appearance in the looking glass, the brilliant white giving her pallid skin a pink color, but the pureness highlighted the dark circles under her eyes. The sleeves fell just below the curve of her shoulders, the panting of her chest could be seen above the rounded neckline. Tarrant placed the six-pence key necklace from her father about her throat. Alice reached up to touch it tenderly as Tarrant gently finger brushed her wild waves, pulling her hair back from her face and anchor the waves with several large bobby pins. As her hand danced around the chain on her chest, the glint of his mother's rings sparkled in the sunshine. She was dressed as best as she could be for such a horrendous occasion. Her heart sputtered in her chest when she turned to look at her husband and she had to put a hand out to steady herself against his body.

His hand wrapped about her hand, his green eyes met hers, filled with tender love and concern. "Are you alright, my fair one?'

"It's nothing," Alice shook her head, trying to ignore the trembling of her knees. "Just battle nerves."

"No doubt," he answered her, his hand rising to cup her face.

She admired his own battle outfit, focusing on how handsome he looked. He was dressed in the same battle wear he had donned when she had met the Jabberwocky on the Frabjous Day those four short years ago. The peacock blue coat brought back comforting memories to Alice, her hand fingering the lapels nostalgically. Beneath he wore his lilac dress shirt and his crimson waistcoat hidden by his polka-dotted cravat. She tugged the neckpiece, trying to straighten the eternally crooked loops in vain. He wore his tartan kilt, his sporran wrapped about his waist, slinging across his pelvis. Two mismatched kilt hose tucked into brown worn boots.

"You are looking quite handsome for the occasion," she offered him a playful compliment. Tarrant let out a light laugh.

"I am sure I do not look any more handsome than you are," he quickly enveloped her in his arms, pulling her tightly against his body. She returned his hasty embrace, feeling his face nuzzle into her hair as he placed a kiss on her cheek. It wasn't a bedroom kiss, but one that was filled with a hunger to remember every inch of her countenance, to never forget the etches of her face, the curve of her body.

"We should get some breakfast or we will be chastened by the maids," Alice pulled from him, her hands resting on the swell of his chest. He sighed, nodding his head.

"I cannot promise I will be in the mood for eating much," Tarrant confessed as he let his arms fall from her body, turning to the door.

Alice hummed in agreement, sweeping his worn and singed hat from the top of her vanity where it had been lovingly placed the night before. Beside it was his pocket watch. She took both in hand, turning to her husband with a warm grin.

"I think you've forgotten somethings," Alice interrupted his exit. He turned to face her, his gap-toothed grin crossing his face as he took them in hand.

"Thank you, my fair one," Tarrant tucked the pocket watch into his waist coat, placing his hat atop his head. The hat sat slightly off-center, his wild orange hair beneath only slightly tamed by an effort to pat the springing locks down.

"That's better," Alice nodded her head, recognizing the man she had come to love more than she thought capable. He cocked his elbow out, she wrapping her arm about his as he led her down the hall and to the sitting room where Harriette and Beezy had set out a grand breakfast of biscuits and sausage and porridge and eggs.

"So much food," Alice thought sadly. "It'll all go to waste."

"We should try to manage a little something," Tarrant let go of her, taking to the small table against the wall to fix both of them a cup of tea. He took the saucers in hand, carefully returning to the love seat where Alice had settled uncomfortably. She took the drink gratefully.

"Do your ribs still hurt?" She sought desperately for conversation as Tarrant prepared her a small dish of eggs with sweet biscuits on the side

"Aye a wee bit. I am sure they aren't broken anymore just a bit…tender." He admitted, handing her the plate before preparing his own. "You will not dissuade me from being right behind you during this trial," his green eyes set on her.

She smiled a little, taking the fork from the side of the plate and stabbing her eggs. "Oh my mad man, I know that I would never be able to convince you from it." Pushing her eggs around before taking a biscuit reluctantly in hand she took a bite, swallowing with much effort before admitting, "I need you most of all right now."

"I wouldn't dream of abandoning you," he bit down on a large forkful of eggs, chewing slowly.

The two fell into silent eating, the sounds of the forks hitting the plate and her tea cup finding home in its saucer causing Alice to wince as the noises seemed to offend the silence. She finished her tea, managing a few bites of eggs and a biscuit and a half of breakfast before placing the plate on the table, no longer interested in eating. Her stomach still churned with burning acid, her hands shaking as her nerves began to overtake her limbs. Tarrant eyed her, finishing up what his stomach would allow him to eat. Placing his plate beside hers he reached out to take her hand in his, offering her a sweet smile.

Alice let herself fall to rest on his shoulder, her body pressing against his as she kissed the curve of his shoulder. Closing her eyes, she inhaled the familiar scent of mercury and tea and sweets, the comforting smell of her husband, the heady scent of home.

The sounds of movement down the stairs signaled to the couple that it was Time leave the safety of their apartments and meet their armies and citizens with commanding confidence, Alice boasting bawdy words of encouragement. Feelings she did not harbor.

"We need to go, Tarrant Hightopp," Alice whispered, not wanting to move a muscle. Tarrant reached out to take her hand in his.

"Can't we have a few moments more?" His voice was thick with emotion.

"We will have all the moments more after this, I promise," she pushed herself from the cushions of the small coach, standing and stretching. "But now we are called to honor _our_ clan, we are called to bring peace once more to the turmoil, I am hailed once more as the Champion." The name sounded so hollow and meaningless now. _Queen not Champion¸_ Alice corrected herself, realizing she had left the crown in her room.

"Oh!" She gasped, feeling her bare head, jogging off to the bedroom. She took the crown from her vanity where she had placed it when dressing. Fitting the metal ring about the circle of her head she strode from the room with false confidence, hoping she would be able to turn her pretending into reality.

Tarrant's grin widened as he took sight of her. He held the Vorpal blade in his right hand, his own family's claymore in his left. Extending the legendary weapon to Alice she took it in her hand, looking to him with the curt nod of her head.

"You look a proper warrior queen now," Tarrant finished his assessment with a wink. Alice released an audible sigh.

"I suppose that would be the charade I want to present," she answered, passing him as she dropped her heavy hand to her side.

She looked back to him hesitantly before leaving the apartments, her hand paused on the half open door. He returned her nervous glance with a steady gaze.

"I will be right behind you, my fair one," he answered her assuredly.

"I love you, Tarrant," she turned to kiss him once more, beginning with a chaste kiss on the curve of his lips that quickly became a searching, grabbing, reaching kiss with tongues and tastes. A bedroom kiss.

A trumpeting call interrupted their desperation, Alice tipping her head into her chest, not wanting to look up at him after breaking the kiss.

He tucked his fingers under her chin with his right hand, returning her gaze to his. "You will be great as you always have been, my love," he instructed her.

"Downal Bluddy Behg Hed!" She whispered to him, resolve settling into her bones.

She turned to stride from the apartment with squared shoulders and sound steps, her Mad Hatter following her behind, ever her loyal shadow.

* * *

The armies stood in formation outside the gates of Marmoreal, gleaming silver between the blush pinks of the blooming cherry blossoms and the pure white cobblestone beneath their shod feet. Alice had seen this picture once before, in a different Time when she was a different person. She had met an army and friends that doubted her in that memory. Now she made her way down the lines with her husband and close friend at her side.

The Bandersnatch stood at the forefront of the lines, his muscles rippling as anticipation for battle filled his body. Alice smiled as she saw familiar horses flanking her trusty steed on both sides. Friends new and old were by her side as she led the White Army to the battle fields. She touched the crown atop her head absently, tucking the tilting circle back into its proper place. Tarrant walked with her, his step matching hers.

He helped her climb the frumious beast, his hands serving as a step and a boost as she climbed the spotted fur. Her legs spread as she settled behind the Bandersnatch's head, her hands burying into his thick neck. The Vorpal blade was strapped to her back, looped across her chest with sturdy leather. She could feel it shift on her back as she took deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves and her tears. The Time had come and there was no turning back now. Not with an entire army behind her and loved ones to her left and right.

Tarrant watched his wife settle onto the back of her escort before taking his place on the front lines; though she had insisted that he could ride behind her on the Bandersnatch, would have preferred it really, he had insisted he would take his proper place beside her. He stood, claymore standing tall at his side, waiting for her to give the signal to march forward. He would walk by her side, sure and steady, using his enormous sword as a walking stick when needed. Alice looked down at him from her perch, calmed by the mere sight of him. The salmon ribbon of his hat blew in the wind behind him, his coat tails flapping gently. His head was held tall and proud, his eyes watching the horizon as he prepared himself to defend his wife and his queen.

His hands wrapped knuckle white around the hilt of his claymore, his prize possession. Tarrant had told her that his brother, Mackenzie, had made it for him when the two were rambunctious teenagers in the courts of the castle. He had confessed that he had raced to retrieve it on the Horunvendush Day after he made sure Mirana was safe, determined then that he was going to slay the dangerous Jabberwocky on his own with the blade that day. His heart had been burning with rage and revenge after seeing his clan fall to the Jabberwocky, watching the White Queen's army fall uselessly to the dirt in the wake of the attack. Recalling the story, she knew that she had to defeated Iracebeth as much for him as she did for the rest of Underland.

With a definitive inhale, her chest heaving with the breath, she knew she was ready. There would be no more calming her nerves, no more search for peace; she had felt much the same gripping of her stomach, burning in her throat, shakiness of her fingers when she had faced the Jabberwocky and her body had not calmed until she had climbed down from that mountain knowing that she had completed her impossible.

The only thing left for Alice to do was to count her impossibles of today.

"Six impossible things, Alice," she murmured, reproaching her fears before sending the army off on their march into the distance.

A movement at her side caught Alice's attention, distracting her briefly. Looking down to her left she saw Mally sitting astride Bayard, her left hand holding tight to a rope collar about his neck serving as an anchor for the small mouse. Her right hand held her small hat pin sword high in the air. Behind the mouse sat Filch, his polecat body flush against the mouse as he gripped her sword belt with trembling paws. Alice smiled sympathetically at the creature's fears.

Mally looked up to Alice with a confident smile and the shake of her small head. "I am by your side, your Majesty," her little mouse voice rang confidently.

 _If she can have valor, so can I,_ Alice set her mind as she looked down at her tiny friend who seemed to possess no fear.

Filch also looked up to Alice, his beady eyes peering out from behind his black fur mask, blinking quickly as his body vibrated with anxiety. "I be with you as well, me lady," his voice shook, but he could see he had as much determination as the dormouse. "I have seen enough tragedy in the courts of the Crimson Queen; it is Time that she lose her crown, and possibly her head."

Alice thanked the two, the quivering in her bowels lessening as she recognized with their encouragement that she truly was not alone. As if sensing that she could use one final sign of reassurance, Tarrant turned to nod at her, Alice returning his supportive gesture.

She was about to nod to Aleron to begin to lead the army forward when the clinking of army and the shuffling of feet behind her caught her attention. Turning to see the source of the noise, Alice watched as the army split into two groups, making a walkway down which walked two horses. A gasp slipped from Alice's mouth, causing the entire front line to turn about to welcome two more soldiers to the line.

One of the riders was a woman, dressed in a long flowing white dress, her white hair cascading down her shoulders and back as she set her naked head unwaveringly, her hands gripping the reins tightly as her horse kept in step with her partner. The second rider wore brown breeches and a white long sleeved tunic that hung loosely about his body, tied at the waste with a black cord. He too had a bare head, his waving pale hair swept back. The horses' hooves ranging on the cobblestone as the entire army and its leaders fell silent watching as the husband and wife joined the front ranks.

"It can't be…" Alice shifted in her seat to look down at Tarrant. His gaze went from her astonishment to the approaching riders, his large eyes squinting into the harsh light of the rising sun. When he had identified the riders a smile crossed his face; he nodded quickly to his wife in agreement. Alice's attention returned to the man and woman, her heart beat slowly morphing into one of joy.

"Your Majesties!" Alice cried, bowing her head as the two approached her right side.

Mirana and Gavin pulled their horses heads', stopping to the side of the Bandersnatch. They looked up to the woman with set faces, though Mirana's dark mouth tilted at its corners with the hint of a smile.

"Alice, you are the queen, not I. It would serve you best to remember that on your way to the Tessellation Fields," Mirana laughed and bowed her head in reverence to the younger girl. Alice blushed violently at the sweet scolding, fighting the urge to return Mirana's nod.

"And we are here to see you to war." Gavin spoke first to Alice before meeting Tarrant's gaze. The Hatter seemed pleased to have the former king join him. "It is still our Underland even if we have temporarily sequestered our power to you"

"An' Ah'll beh glad tah give i' back." Tarrant nodded in agreement.

The former king let loose a low chuckle as he assessed Tarrant's outfit, his head tilting in an indicating motion to the top hat upon the new king's wild hair. "I see you haven't made much use of the crown anyhow, Mad Hatter." Gavin guffawed.

"Ah 'ave me own 'at tha' does me jus' fine." Tarrant tipped his head with a playful smile. Gavin shook his head in mock disapproval, though a wide grin graced his face.

"It appears we have our entire army ready, now that you have joined us." Alice's eyes met Mirana's. Her gaze swept the king's next, then to her friends to the left and right and finally to the army behind her. "However, if anyone wishes to stay from harm, wishes to return home, now is your chance to leave. It will be too late once we've begun our march; your families may never see you come home, you may suffer greatly, war is never pleasant. If you stand with us, you stand so in bravery and I commend you; if you choose to leave I cannot condemn you."

A rippling of whispers filled the lines, but not a single being moved. All inclined their head to their queen, fealty and trust steeling their courage. "Long live Queen Alice! Long live Marmoreal! Long live Underland" Came the resounding cry.

Alice felt her heart skip a beat and she turned in her seat to face the horizon once again.

"Le' us goew take dowhn teh blu'y bi' 'ead," Tarrant burred at her side, his gaze set heroically on the road ahead.

Gavin and Mirana took their places beside Alice to the left and right respectively. Aleron nodded to Gavin as the old king took his place beside his trusted Captain and knight, the king returning the brotherly gesture. Aleron turned his sights one last time to Alice who nodded firmly. With a loud cry of 'Forward march!' the falling footsteps of trooping soldiers filled the once serene morning air. Alice urged the Bandersnatch forward and Tarrant began walking, leading the group of men who paraded courageously behind them. They were off to Tessellation Fields where Alice would finally be able to end the horrid reign of the Red Queen forever.

"One," Alice said to herself. "You can fall down a rabbit hole as many times as you need. but you will find you will not always want to climb out."

"Two," Tarrant quickly added to her impossibles, glancing back at her before returning his eyes to the horizon. "Yeh cahn see teh ones yeh louve en yehr dreams an' know tehy are actua'y there."

"Three," Mally began, throwing Alice a capricious little mouse grin. "You find that the things you want may be the things that someone else needs and when you give them up, you don't find them as desirable anymore."

"Four," Mirana's voice rang loud and clear as she urged her horse into a steady pace beside the Bandersnatch. "You can allow flesh and blood perish when you know it will kill the infection before instituting a disease."

"Five." Gavin leaned forward to look past the Bandersnatch and toward his wife, whose eyes were thick with impending tears. "Even if you live your life in devotion to others you can still have your desires and stand by them too."

Alice knew she would have the last impossible. She would need to see it through by the fall of the day. With a deep breath, her voice ringing clear, she added her task to the list.

"Six, I can defeat Iracebeth."

Tarrant smiled up at her reassuringly and she knew that if she was beside him he would have taken her hand, running his thumb over soft skin on the back of her head. Alice let her eyes wander from her faithful husband to the horizon before the marching army knowing that the Tessellation Fields and Iracebeth of Crims only drew so much the more closer; her path was leading clearly to this now.

How much clearer paths always appeared in Underland, Alice pondered as the army fell into a steady pace. The only path dimmed in her eyes was the one that led back up that infernal rabbit hole.

 _Because there is nothing for me there,_ Alice thought resolutely as she looked back at her loyal army, to her left and right on her faithful friends, and finally to the man before her, her devoted husband. There was nothing left for her in the past, everything that matter was here, lay right before her.

With a final nod, Alice whispered to herself, "Yes, I can trounce Iracebeth."


	45. Iracebeth's Surprise

As the army ascended the hill Alice looked down to her fate below. The sore burning in her stomach double as she beheld the battlefield and beyond it the encroaching army of the Red Queen. Her fate lay before her and she knew now she could not turn back; not that she would have seen herself doing so before this moment.

As Alice examined the place where she and Iracebeth would meet she took note that the field was properly named, the grass was littered with black and white stones laid out in a checkboard pattern. A large chess board.

 _How alike this shall be to chess,_ Alice mused bitterly as she leaned back, the Bandersnatch quickly making his way down the hill to the filed below, _Queen against Queen._

The resounding sounds of the chess pieces and card guards that filed in from the West only served to heighten Alice's apprehension; the impending army was spilling into the clearing from out of Witzend. Alice assumed they must have been marching for most of the night to have reached the clearing quickly. The pieces began taking their lines on the checkboard stones and Alice swallowed hard, her stomach flopping as she surveyed the size and ferocity of the army.

Searching the red and black pieces she sought her adversary taking her place at the head of defensive force. Istvan was helping her down from her litter which was carried by two Jokers and two Jacks, the queen's perfectly manicured nails wrapping around the black gloved hand of her king. Her small eyes glared across the field as she watched the army of white descending onto the stones, a sneer painted across her small red mouth.

The Bandersnatch's claws tapped against the stones, his tail swishing loudly as he dragged it behind him. When he had cleared a quarter of the board Alice pulled the frumious creature to a stop. She sat for a tense moment, watching as the Red Army finished lining up on the opposite side, her heart hanging heavy in her chest. She turned to look at the army behind her, hoping that they looked as menacing and formidable as the soldiers across the line.

She felt a hand on her calf and shifted to look down at her husband. He stood with his arms outstretched, offering her a gentlemanly hand down. Alice took one final look at the Red Army from her high position before accepting his help sliding down the creature. Tarrant caught her in his strong arms, holding her a moment and placing a kiss on her cheek before setting her down gently. He took her hand in his, squeezing her fingers before raising it to his mouth to kiss her knuckles gently. Alice could not force herself to return his affection, turning away to face the Red Queen and Black King. Touching her crown once again, she set forward, making long strides as she stepped away from the front lines of the White Army. She could hear her husband's footfalls behind her.

 _Ever my shadow, as he's promised_ , Alice reminded herself.

The clanking of feet and the clinking of armor stilled as the White Army settled behind their queen. She figured if she looked behind her now she would see that many stood poised with hands on the hilt of swords at their hilts, waiting anxiously for Aleron to give them the command to charge forward in battle. She hoped that such an order wouldn't be given, praying to Time that this was a situation that could be handled between she and Iracebeth, no need for further causalities.

Her wishes sank as she saw the amused look on Istvan's face; Iracebeth might be willing to concede to a singular battle, but her King thirsted for blood. The sound of curses in Outlandish filling Alice's ears reminded her that her husband probably felt the same way.

Alice paused in her walk to the center of the battlefield, looking back a final time to measure the readiness of her troops and dear friends. As she thought the chess pieces were in formation, pawns at the front, bishops and knights in the back, all ready to charge at the slightest sign of attack. She was surprised to see that Mirana and Gavin had dismounted their horses and had left the safety of the front ranks alongside their friends to follow Tarrant and Alice, several feet between the two couples. Tarrant was right on Alice's heels; a set look on his characteristically jovial face. She had seen this orange tinted glare before, had stood beside him as he radiated with anger. She knew his voice would be thick with his accent as soon as he spoke, but she was contented that he chose silence for the moment.

Returning her sights to the Red Army ahead, she saw that the pieces resembled the stance of the men behind her; pawns, rooks, bishops, and knights of black were interspersed with card guards. Several animals loomed to the left and right of the battlefield, leopards eagerly pacing, weasels hissing. Trying to ignore the size of their opponents, Alice tilted her chin upwards trying to once again emit an air of confidence and strength that she did fully possess.

Iracebeth looked searchingly to Istvan whose narrowed eyes watched Alice. The king began the Red monarch's walk to the center of the battlefield where the leaders would meet and Alice wondered for a heartbeat if he had figured out a way to manipulate the rules so she would have to face him. Tarrant quickly overtook Alice, his coat brushing past her bare arm as he walked a half stride ahead of her, his fist wrapped gravely about his claymore. Alice knew that despite the rules Tarrant would not allow the king within reach of her, not if his rage and longsword could help it.

Iracebeth's gaze reached past where Alice stood and she knew she must be glaring down her sister, her eyes widening as she beheld Alice with the crown upon her head, a teeth-baring frown crossing her mouth as her eyebrows depressed on her bulbous head. Istvan had sights only for Alice and Tarrant, ignoring Gavin who strode behind the two. He held tightly to his own sword at his side, the blade angling away from his body as his knuckles bled white.

Behind her the White Army had finished lining up and was now a perfect mirror, sans a lack of card guards, to the Red Army.

Alice fought the trembling in her hands as she realized the war was impending, on the verge of bursting forth at the sight of a wayward glance or a run toward the opponent.

Instead both sides allowed the tension to grow, Iracebeth and Istvan standing several feet away from Tarrant and Alice as the couples met at the center of the field. Alice could sense Mirana shadowing her right elbow, an unwavering support to the new queen. Alice tilted her head slightly to see that Gavin stood not far from Tarrant's side, a fist about his sword and a frown on his pale lips.

"Sister," Iracebeth broke the silence as her gaze swept past Alice to the woman behind her to Mirana.

"Give this up, Iracebeth, you know that this fight won't be worth it," Mirana pleaded, acting the queen though she no longer held the power.

Iracebeth turned up her nose, her eyes narrowing in wrath as she flexed her hands, "I hope you are ready to do battle with me. There are no substitutes this Time." Her voice was low and growling and Alice saw that she had her own sword at her side.

 _She knows she would not be able to match Mirana's power, so she's come bearing her own steel_ , Alice thought hopefully. Her mind began to flood with ideas of how to disarm the Red witch; if she could reduce the woman to hand to hand combat she might have a chance to overtake her easily. Assuming the queen had as little training as Alice.

"Uh, uh," Mirana shook her pointer finger back and forth, a knowing smile crossing her dark lips as she tutted her sister. "I told you Iracebeth, I will not be battling you."

The answer infuriated the Red Queen, her face flushing a brilliant shade of crimson. "There are to be no pawns in this match, Mirana!" She screamed

Alice looked back to Tarrant with wide eyes. He looked at her grimly, but nodded his head reassuringly. Alice returned her attentions to the Red Queen.

"Iracebeth, you know as well as I that I would never break an oath. You made a pact with Underland that this war shall be Queen against Queen. There was to be no pawn substitutes," Mirana's feet tapped against the rocks as she took a step back. "And as promised, there are no substitutes."

Alice reached behind her back to take hold of the Vorpal blade, the steel singing as it was pulled from its ornate sheath. She held it steadily before her, though her legs were shaking. Tarrant stepped forward to place a hand on her forearm, signaling her to drop the weapon.

 _Now is not the Time_ , his touch seemed to say.

Iracebeth was growing more red as rage flushed her body. "This is your Champion. A Champion is a _pawn_ , you dimwitted scullywatter brim" Her sister's voice hitched, fists flying about her body much like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Queen against Queen, am I not understanding the agreement?" Mirana's voice was even and soft.

"Clearly not, you daft wallybur, if you send forth your former Champion!" Iracebeth hissed.

"And our Queen," Mirana's arms swept before her in a presenting motion.

Iracebeth's thin dark eyebrows crossed as her face grew impossible red, nearly matching the splendid gown she gracing her thin body. Istvan looked at Alice with stitched brows, a wry twist of his mouth as he tried to comprehend the situation.

Alice stepped forward, Tarrant at her side, as she closed the space between she and the Red Queen. "The Queen has given her throne to me," Alice tried to keep her voice level, ignoring the slight shake as she glared Iracebeth down. "I am the Queen of Underland now; this is my battle." Alice rose the Vorpal blade once more.

She was startled by the abrupt laugh that erupted from Istvan's mouth, his hands clapping ceremoniously as he shook his head. Alice turned to look at the previous monarchs; there faces were set, clearly unamused.

"And you Gavin?" Istvan said with his very rough voice. "Are you still the King?"

"Nay, Ah be wi' teh lass." Tarrant stepped forward, his claymore's tip digging into the ground as he presented the sword before his body, his hand draped over the hilt.

Istvan let out another bawdy laugh, grabbing Iracebeth by the elbow. She struggled for her footing as her king pulled her back toward their lines, turning her away from Tarrant and Alice, Mirana and Gavin.

Tarrant leaned over to Alice with a smile on his dark lips, whispering into her ear. "Ah think we confused 'em quite teh much, me fair un."

Alice's gaze swept from the monarch to her husband's face, she jumped as she saw that his emerald eyes were a burning orange of fury, a hard smile set across his pink lips. Alice slipped her hand into his, her fingers wrapping about the curve of his hand. He was mad and she prayed she would not lose him to this. A sigh of relief escaped her body as his eyes flashed green for a moment as he met her eyes, squeezing her hand in return.

"Do you know why my Alice is like a shooting star?" His old lisp returned and Alice felt a small tear fall down her cheek. Leaning forward he kissed it from her face, his hand letting go of hers to wrap around her back comfortingly. "Usal fer naught. Yeh well com' back' tah meh."

Alice did her best to hold back her tears and her shaking. It was a difficult task and it caused her lip to tremble as she turned to the Red Royalty who were now returning to the middle of the chessboard. Iracebeth looked particularly perturbed, while Istvan looked rather amused at the whole notion. Alice felt her heart jump into her throat as Iracebeth neared, the woman's dark eyes boring holes into Alice as rage caused the smaller woman's body to shake.

"Alice of Underland, you are now the Queen of Marmoreal." Iracebeth gripped her sword tightly as she stepped forward, a sneer on her mouth. "And in taking on the title, you have shifted my wrath from my sister to you". Iracebeth's gaze raked Alice hotly. "Though, at this moment I may hate you more than I have ever hated her," she surmised.

Alice stepped forward, footsteps from the Red Queen. She raised her sword, taking up the stance Aleron had taught her during her short reign as queen. Istvan watched over his wife's shoulder, looking thoroughly impressed.

"Who shall announce The War of the Queens?" He asked, looking pointedly at the White Rabbit.

McTwisp hopped nervously to the space between the two queens, his paws trembling as he clutched them to his body. "That would be me," he trembled.

"Then carry on with it," Istvan smiled, clearly enjoying the way he made the small rabbit writhe in fear.

McTwisp nodded his head, looking first to Alice and then to Iracebeth before speaking. "Again the Queens of Red and White join on the battlefield. This time they have agreed to fight each other and not with pawns. The Queen to live will have won this battle and the crown to all of Underland!" His voice was underlined by a sharp shake.

Alice nodded to herself as she watched McTwisp scurry away, his job done with and his desire to remove himself from the violence great.

"Downal yehr bluddy behg hed." Alice growled at Iracebeth. Raising her Vorpal blade Alice began her attack on the queen, her blade aimed at her arm as she shot forward. Confidence grew in Alice's limbs as she hurried toward the woman, her blade arching.

Just as she was about to strike her mark, Iracebeth held out her hand.

"Dumpty Curtahl!" She cried and Alice felt a force slam into her chest.

The force caused Alice to fly backwards, falling sharply on her rear with a painful jerk. She cried out, her green eyes widening as she searched the Red Queen in shock. Iracebeth looked back to her with a satisfied smirk, brushing her hands mockingly as if she were merely dusting them of dirt.

What had just happened? Alice looked back to Mirana and Gavin only to encounter more confused glances, a look of dismay swept the former queen's features.

Istvan laughed at the fallen White Queen, prompting a growl from Tarrant, the new White King running forward with his huge weapon. Istvan pulled his large sword from his sheath with lightning speed, quickly blocking Tarrant's rage filled advance. Metal clanged against metal, scratching as the two men wrestled for control over the other.

Iracebeth shook her large head, chuckles falling from her red lips disdainfully as she approached the woman who was standing to her feet. "You silly girl. I don't need to know how to use a giant sword. I studied dominion over living things, the way they move and the way they act. It's not all about ruling, I was also taught spells." Her eyebrows shot up in the same manner of a little proud child. "Or did my sister forget to tell you that?"

"Oh no." Mirana said and Alice glanced behind to see that her face was contorted in a horrified look. Alice felt about ready to cry. She didn't know _any_ spells and Mirana had already assured her that Iracebeth wouldn't be armed with any useful ones.

"Hmm," Iracebeth stepped toward Alice, wiggling her fingers in the air menacingly. "It seems you don't know how to use any spells. What a sad state of existence, Alice," she leered.

Alice took several steps back, raising her Vorpal blade in a futile show of defense, her hands shivering as she realized that Iracebeth had the upper hand. _You were supposed to take care of this, Mirana_ , Alice thought darkly, turning to see that her friend had hurried back to the front lines, her dark eyes watching the scene wetly. _Now what am I to do?_

A large cry emanated from her husband, Alice's attentions settling on the man who remained by her side. He had thrown the Red King to the ground, the king desperately searching for his footing.

"ALICE, IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" He yelled back to her with a grin.

"My dear Hatter, you are so right," Istvan took advantage of Tarrant's distraction, jumping to his feet and swinging at the large blade of the claymore, hitting home and sending the Hatter back with a shove.

Alice looked back to Aleron who raised his sword, her heard turning to watch as the Red Army charged toward the center of the battlefield, ready to defend their monarch.

"Onward soldiers!" The Captain shouted, the mass of white chess pieces moving forward to meet the red ones.

Alice knew that for the moment all she had was her Vorpal blade; now was not the Time to learn spells or hope they worked when chanted by Upperlandian lips. Aleron and Tarrant had worked with her to make her the best swordsman she could be in the short interim she was given; it was now or never.

Nearing Iracebeth, Alice lunged toward her opponent swinging the Vorpal with all her might. Catching the Queen by surprise the monarch had no choice but to raise her own blade in response. The sword rose in time to block Alice's attack, the blonde woman expertly stepping back to ready herself for another advanced.

Iracebeth returned with a blow, angered that she had been taken by surprise by the White Queen and temporarily forgetting her magicks. Alice parried, the steel singing as Iracebeth's blade hit home close to the center. Alice lunged forward, her shoulder knocking into Iracebeth's chest sending the smaller woman to the ground with a cry.

As Alice steadied her feet, bringing her blade back to rest before her, she could hear her Hatter and the Red King's swordplay ringing behind her; the constant sound of the clanging of steel signaled that the two of them had their own challenge.

Alice was about to advance on the little Red Queen with her Vorpal as the woman struggled to her feet knowing this weakness might give her the upper hand. Iracebeth was bent at the waist as Alice charged her, Vorpal poised to blow, when the queen pulled a watch from her dress pocket, wrapping the chain about her ringed fingers.

"Congeal!" She shouted in her small voice and Alice felt her limbs ice over in response.

The chill began in her ankles, the coldness swept up her body freezing her legs and then her waist, her arms, and finally her head Alice tried her best to move her limbs but they were unresponsive, leaving her in a vulnerable position. She began to panic as Iracebeth came towards her, blade raised to strike

It was Mally who saved Alice this time, Bayard loping up to her side as the dormouse astride his head sent a hatpin flying into the monarch's bicep. Iracebeth screamed and grabbed for the tiny needle, dropping her sword in response.

Alice let out a deep breath, wanting to thank her friend for the interception but finding herself unable to move even her lips.

"Think warm thoughts, Alice," Mirana shouted from behind.

 _Warm thoughts?_ Alice puzzled. Her shoulders tried to shrug, but failed. If it was the least she could do to unstick her limbs, then by Time she would do it. Warm thoughts were also a memory trove Alice was not short on. A quickly glance to Tarrant brought to her mind positively hot thoughts, thoughts that made her heart pound with remembered desire and her breath quicken as her body warmed.

Her limbs responded to the mental pictures flashing through her mind, her body becoming heavy as if it were melting from its rigid hold. Experimentally Alice bent her elbow and she found she could move again.

Recovering quickly, Alice ran toward the distracted Iracebeth with her sword raised once more. Iracebeth looked up just in time to block Alice's blow, her backswing was much quicker. She had the hatpin in her hand as well and quickly wedged it into the curve of Alice's left hand.

Alice cried out as she fell back, looking at the pin that stuck in her hand with horror. Grabbing the needle with the finger and thumb of her right hand, maintaining a grip on the Vorpal blade, she pulled Mally's small weapon free of her skin, letting the hat pin fall to the stone with a tiny clatter. Droplets of blood were making its way from the hole, blood spilling over the pale skin as her muscles ached in response to the attack.

Glad the Red Queen had not injured her sword hand with the pin, Alice did her best to ignore the pain that was shooting up her left arm. She looked up to Iracebeth with knitted brows, a frown crossing her lips as anger filled her breast. Raising her sword, she darted toward the queen who was foolishly gloating in the short triumph. Alice swung her sword with all her might, the broadside of the blade hitting the Queen in the back of the head, sending the woman staggering forward. Iracebeth's hand flew to the injured spot, a primeval scream escaping from her mouth as she took her smaller sword in hand again.

Alice was quick to respond to Iracebeth's swing, parrying the blow with a quick block, shoving her body into the Red Queen and upsetting her balance once again.

 _If I keep her angry she reacts irrationally, she isn't using her magick!_ Alice surmised allowing her mouth to curl into a small grin. _I best keep at this if I hope to keep us balanced._

Alice went toward the monarch again, sword poised to swing. Iracebeth held her hand out again, fear creeping into Alice as she realized she had counted her chickens too early. Iracebeth's lips moved silently as she muttered something under her breath.

Alice bucked as she felt her body lift up into the air, her arms windmilling as she tried to scramble for the ground she was effortlessly floating away from. Iracebeth's arm raised, sending Alice into the air, and just as quickly as she had lifted the girl she jerked her arm to her left, sending the blonde woman careening into a large boulder standing in the center of the field.

Alice hit the boulder with her back, the wind knocked from her body instantly, her lungs desperately searching for air making her ribs groan in their efforts. A tremendous whack had filled her ears as her body wrapped about the rock backwards, fear filling her senses as a sudden sharp pain shot up her back. She fell to the ground gasping for breath, trying her best to prop herself up. She was glad when she was able to stagger to bent arms, finding that she was able to move her body and that the collision had not paralyzed her.

Straining to move to a kneel position, her body painfully searching for air and seizing with agony, Alice quickly searched for Iracebeth, not wanting the Red Queen out of her sights. The small woman stood where Alice had tried to best her, her fists clenched at her sides so hard that her knuckles bled white, her mouth in a grimace as she bore down on Alice.

Alice tucked her chin into her chest after spotting the woman, closing her eyes as she concentrated on trying to fill her lungs with oxygen again. The effort caused her to cough and sputter, the movement agonizing. Her ribs hurt and she raised a wary hand to slide down them in a panic, though she was relieved to find that none were cracked.

"Alice!" She heard her husband's familiar voice and she dragged herself off the ground and to her feet.

Her breathing was still painful and she hadn't caught all of her breath, but she wasn't going to allow Iracebeth to think she could be defeated that easily.

Raising her sword Alice advanced toward the queen with a blood curdling cry, rage filling her muddy green eyes.


	46. Everything That Is Isn't

As the army ascended the hill Alice looked down to her fate below. The sore burning in her stomach double as she beheld the battlefield and beyond it the encroaching army of the Red Queen. Her fate lay before her and she knew now she could not turn back; not that she would have seen herself doing so before this moment.

As Alice examined the place where she and Iracebeth would meet she took note that the field was properly named, the grass was littered with black and white stones laid out in a checkboard pattern. A large chess board.

 _How alike this shall be to chess,_ Alice mused bitterly as she leaned back, the Bandersnatch quickly making his way down the hill to the filed below, _Queen against Queen._

The resounding sounds of the chess pieces and card guards that filed in from the West only served to heighten Alice's apprehension; the impending army was spilling into the clearing from out of Witzend. Alice assumed they must have been marching for most of the night to have reached the clearing quickly. The pieces began taking their lines on the checkboard stones and Alice swallowed hard, her stomach flopping as she surveyed the size and ferocity of the army.

Searching the red and black pieces she sought her adversary taking her place at the head of defensive force. Istvan was helping her down from her litter which was carried by two Jokers and two Jacks, the queen's perfectly manicured nails wrapping around the black gloved hand of her king. Her small eyes glared across the field as she watched the army of white descending onto the stones, a sneer painted across her small red mouth.

The Bandersnatch's claws tapped against the stones, his tail swishing loudly as he dragged it behind him. When he had cleared a quarter of the board Alice pulled the frumious creature to a stop. She sat for a tense moment, watching as the Red Army finished lining up on the opposite side, her heart hanging heavy in her chest. She turned to look at the army behind her, hoping that they looked as menacing and formidable as the soldiers across the line.

She felt a hand on her calf and shifted to look down at her husband. He stood with his arms outstretched, offering her a gentlemanly hand down. Alice took one final look at the Red Army from her high position before accepting his help sliding down the creature. Tarrant caught her in his strong arms, holding her a moment and placing a kiss on her cheek before setting her down gently. He took her hand in his, squeezing her fingers before raising it to his mouth to kiss her knuckles gently. Alice could not force herself to return his affection, turning away to face the Red Queen and Black King. Touching her crown once again, she set forward, making long strides as she stepped away from the front lines of the White Army. She could hear her husband's footfalls behind her.

 _Ever my shadow, as he's promised_ , Alice reminded herself.

The clanking of feet and the clinking of armor stilled as the White Army settled behind their queen. She figured if she looked behind her now she would see that many stood poised with hands on the hilt of swords at their hilts, waiting anxiously for Aleron to give them the command to charge forward in battle. She hoped that such an order wouldn't be given, praying to Time that this was a situation that could be handled between she and Iracebeth, no need for further causalities.

Her wishes sank as she saw the amused look on Istvan's face; Iracebeth might be willing to concede to a singular battle, but her King thirsted for blood. The sound of curses in Outlandish filling Alice's ears reminded her that her husband probably felt the same way.

Alice paused in her walk to the center of the battlefield, looking back a final time to measure the readiness of her troops and dear friends. As she thought the chess pieces were in formation, pawns at the front, bishops and knights in the back, all ready to charge at the slightest sign of attack. She was surprised to see that Mirana and Gavin had dismounted their horses and had left the safety of the front ranks alongside their friends to follow Tarrant and Alice, several feet between the two couples. Tarrant was right on Alice's heels; a set look on his characteristically jovial face. She had seen this orange tinted glare before, had stood beside him as he radiated with anger. She knew his voice would be thick with his accent as soon as he spoke, but she was contented that he chose silence for the moment.

Returning her sights to the Red Army ahead, she saw that the pieces resembled the stance of the men behind her; pawns, rooks, bishops, and knights of black were interspersed with card guards. Several animals loomed to the left and right of the battlefield, leopards eagerly pacing, weasels hissing. Trying to ignore the size of their opponents, Alice tilted her chin upwards trying to once again emit an air of confidence and strength that she did fully possess.

Iracebeth looked searchingly to Istvan whose narrowed eyes watched Alice. The king began the Red monarch's walk to the center of the battlefield where the leaders would meet and Alice wondered for a heartbeat if he had figured out a way to manipulate the rules so she would have to face him. Tarrant quickly overtook Alice, his coat brushing past her bare arm as he walked a half stride ahead of her, his fist wrapped gravely about his claymore. Alice knew that despite the rules Tarrant would not allow the king within reach of her, not if his rage and longsword could help it.

Iracebeth's gaze reached past where Alice stood and she knew she must be glaring down her sister, her eyes widening as she beheld Alice with the crown upon her head, a teeth-baring frown crossing her mouth as her eyebrows depressed on her bulbous head. Istvan had sights only for Alice and Tarrant, ignoring Gavin who strode behind the two. He held tightly to his own sword at his side, the blade angling away from his body as his knuckles bled white.

Behind her the White Army had finished lining up and was now a perfect mirror, sans a lack of card guards, to the Red Army.

Alice fought the trembling in her hands as she realized the war was impending, on the verge of bursting forth at the sight of a wayward glance or a run toward the opponent.

Instead both sides allowed the tension to grow, Iracebeth and Istvan standing several feet away from Tarrant and Alice as the couples met at the center of the field. Alice could sense Mirana shadowing her right elbow, an unwavering support to the new queen. Alice tilted her head slightly to see that Gavin stood not far from Tarrant's side, a fist about his sword and a frown on his pale lips.

"Sister," Iracebeth broke the silence as her gaze swept past Alice to the woman behind her to Mirana.

"Give this up, Iracebeth, you know that this fight won't be worth it," Mirana pleaded, acting the queen though she no longer held the power.

Iracebeth turned up her nose, her eyes narrowing in wrath as she flexed her hands, "I hope you are ready to do battle with me. There are no substitutes this Time." Her voice was low and growling and Alice saw that she had her own sword at her side.

 _She knows she would not be able to match Mirana's power, so she's come bearing her own steel_ , Alice thought hopefully. Her mind began to flood with ideas of how to disarm the Red witch; if she could reduce the woman to hand to hand combat she might have a chance to overtake her easily. Assuming the queen had as little training as Alice.

"Uh, uh," Mirana shook her pointer finger back and forth, a knowing smile crossing her dark lips as she tutted her sister. "I told you Iracebeth, I will not be battling you."

The answer infuriated the Red Queen, her face flushing a brilliant shade of crimson. "There are to be no pawns in this match, Mirana!" She screamed

Alice looked back to Tarrant with wide eyes. He looked at her grimly, but nodded his head reassuringly. Alice returned her attentions to the Red Queen.

"Iracebeth, you know as well as I that I would never break an oath. You made a pact with Underland that this war shall be Queen against Queen. There was to be no pawn substitutes," Mirana's feet tapped against the rocks as she took a step back. "And as promised, there are no substitutes."

Alice reached behind her back to take hold of the Vorpal blade, the steel singing as it was pulled from its ornate sheath. She held it steadily before her, though her legs were shaking. Tarrant stepped forward to place a hand on her forearm, signaling her to drop the weapon.

 _Now is not the Time_ , his touch seemed to say.

Iracebeth was growing more red as rage flushed her body. "This is your Champion. A Champion is a _pawn_ , you dimwitted scullywatter brim" Her sister's voice hitched, fists flying about her body much like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Queen against Queen, am I not understanding the agreement?" Mirana's voice was even and soft.

"Clearly not, you daft wallybur, if you send forth your former Champion!" Iracebeth hissed.

"And our Queen," Mirana's arms swept before her in a presenting motion.

Iracebeth's thin dark eyebrows crossed as her face grew impossible red, nearly matching the splendid gown she gracing her thin body. Istvan looked at Alice with stitched brows, a wry twist of his mouth as he tried to comprehend the situation.

Alice stepped forward, Tarrant at her side, as she closed the space between she and the Red Queen. "The Queen has given her throne to me," Alice tried to keep her voice level, ignoring the slight shake as she glared Iracebeth down. "I am the Queen of Underland now; this is my battle." Alice rose the Vorpal blade once more.

She was startled by the abrupt laugh that erupted from Istvan's mouth, his hands clapping ceremoniously as he shook his head. Alice turned to look at the previous monarchs; there faces were set, clearly unamused.

"And you Gavin?" Istvan said with his very rough voice. "Are you still the King?"

"Nay, Ah be wi' teh lass." Tarrant stepped forward, his claymore's tip digging into the ground as he presented the sword before his body, his hand draped over the hilt.

Istvan let out another bawdy laugh, grabbing Iracebeth by the elbow. She struggled for her footing as her king pulled her back toward their lines, turning her away from Tarrant and Alice, Mirana and Gavin.

Tarrant leaned over to Alice with a smile on his dark lips, whispering into her ear. "Ah think we confused 'em quite teh much, me fair un."

Alice's gaze swept from the monarch to her husband's face, she jumped as she saw that his emerald eyes were a burning orange of fury, a hard smile set across his pink lips. Alice slipped her hand into his, her fingers wrapping about the curve of his hand. He was mad and she prayed she would not lose him to this. A sigh of relief escaped her body as his eyes flashed green for a moment as he met her eyes, squeezing her hand in return.

"Do you know why my Alice is like a shooting star?" His old lisp returned and Alice felt a small tear fall down her cheek. Leaning forward he kissed it from her face, his hand letting go of hers to wrap around her back comfortingly. "Usal fer naught. Yeh well com' back' tah meh."

Alice did her best to hold back her tears and her shaking. It was a difficult task and it caused her lip to tremble as she turned to the Red Royalty who were now returning to the middle of the chessboard. Iracebeth looked particularly perturbed, while Istvan looked rather amused at the whole notion. Alice felt her heart jump into her throat as Iracebeth neared, the woman's dark eyes boring holes into Alice as rage caused the smaller woman's body to shake.

"Alice of Underland, you are now the Queen of Marmoreal." Iracebeth gripped her sword tightly as she stepped forward, a sneer on her mouth. "And in taking on the title, you have shifted my wrath from my sister to you". Iracebeth's gaze raked Alice hotly. "Though, at this moment I may hate you more than I have ever hated her," she surmised.

Alice stepped forward, footsteps from the Red Queen. She raised her sword, taking up the stance Aleron had taught her during her short reign as queen. Istvan watched over his wife's shoulder, looking thoroughly impressed.

"Who shall announce The War of the Queens?" He asked, looking pointedly at the White Rabbit.

McTwisp hopped nervously to the space between the two queens, his paws trembling as he clutched them to his body. "That would be me," he trembled.

"Then carry on with it," Istvan smiled, clearly enjoying the way he made the small rabbit writhe in fear.

McTwisp nodded his head, looking first to Alice and then to Iracebeth before speaking. "Again the Queens of Red and White join on the battlefield. This time they have agreed to fight each other and not with pawns. The Queen to live will have won this battle and the crown to all of Underland!" His voice was underlined by a sharp shake.

Alice nodded to herself as she watched McTwisp scurry away, his job done with and his desire to remove himself from the violence great.

"Downal yehr bluddy behg hed." Alice growled at Iracebeth. Raising her Vorpal blade Alice began her attack on the queen, her blade aimed at her arm as she shot forward. Confidence grew in Alice's limbs as she hurried toward the woman, her blade arching.

Just as she was about to strike her mark, Iracebeth held out her hand.

"Dumpty Curtahl!" She cried and Alice felt a force slam into her chest.

The force caused Alice to fly backwards, falling sharply on her rear with a painful jerk. She cried out, her green eyes widening as she searched the Red Queen in shock. Iracebeth looked back to her with a satisfied smirk, brushing her hands mockingly as if she were merely dusting them of dirt.

What had just happened? Alice looked back to Mirana and Gavin only to encounter more confused glances, a look of dismay swept the former queen's features.

Istvan laughed at the fallen White Queen, prompting a growl from Tarrant, the new White King running forward with his huge weapon. Istvan pulled his large sword from his sheath with lightning speed, quickly blocking Tarrant's rage filled advance. Metal clanged against metal, scratching as the two men wrestled for control over the other.

Iracebeth shook her large head, chuckles falling from her red lips disdainfully as she approached the woman who was standing to her feet. "You silly girl. I don't need to know how to use a giant sword. I studied dominion over living things, the way they move and the way they act. It's not all about ruling, I was also taught spells." Her eyebrows shot up in the same manner of a little proud child. "Or did my sister forget to tell you that?"

"Oh no." Mirana said and Alice glanced behind to see that her face was contorted in a horrified look. Alice felt about ready to cry. She didn't know _any_ spells and Mirana had already assured her that Iracebeth wouldn't be armed with any useful ones.

"Hmm," Iracebeth stepped toward Alice, wiggling her fingers in the air menacingly. "It seems you don't know how to use any spells. What a sad state of existence, Alice," she leered.

Alice took several steps back, raising her Vorpal blade in a futile show of defense, her hands shivering as she realized that Iracebeth had the upper hand. _You were supposed to take care of this, Mirana_ , Alice thought darkly, turning to see that her friend had hurried back to the front lines, her dark eyes watching the scene wetly. _Now what am I to do?_

A large cry emanated from her husband, Alice's attentions settling on the man who remained by her side. He had thrown the Red King to the ground, the king desperately searching for his footing.

"ALICE, IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" He yelled back to her with a grin.

"My dear Hatter, you are so right," Istvan took advantage of Tarrant's distraction, jumping to his feet and swinging at the large blade of the claymore, hitting home and sending the Hatter back with a shove.

Alice looked back to Aleron who raised his sword, her heard turning to watch as the Red Army charged toward the center of the battlefield, ready to defend their monarch.

"Onward soldiers!" The Captain shouted, the mass of white chess pieces moving forward to meet the red ones.

Alice knew that for the moment all she had was her Vorpal blade; now was not the Time to learn spells or hope they worked when chanted by Upperlandian lips. Aleron and Tarrant had worked with her to make her the best swordsman she could be in the short interim she was given; it was now or never.

Nearing Iracebeth, Alice lunged toward her opponent swinging the Vorpal with all her might. Catching the Queen by surprise the monarch had no choice but to raise her own blade in response. The sword rose in time to block Alice's attack, the blonde woman expertly stepping back to ready herself for another advanced.

Iracebeth returned with a blow, angered that she had been taken by surprise by the White Queen and temporarily forgetting her magicks. Alice parried, the steel singing as Iracebeth's blade hit home close to the center. Alice lunged forward, her shoulder knocking into Iracebeth's chest sending the smaller woman to the ground with a cry.

As Alice steadied her feet, bringing her blade back to rest before her, she could hear her Hatter and the Red King's swordplay ringing behind her; the constant sound of the clanging of steel signaled that the two of them had their own challenge.

Alice was about to advance on the little Red Queen with her Vorpal as the woman struggled to her feet knowing this weakness might give her the upper hand. Iracebeth was bent at the waist as Alice charged her, Vorpal poised to blow, when the queen pulled a watch from her dress pocket, wrapping the chain about her ringed fingers.

"Congeal!" She shouted in her small voice and Alice felt her limbs ice over in response.

The chill began in her ankles, the coldness swept up her body freezing her legs and then her waist, her arms, and finally her head Alice tried her best to move her limbs but they were unresponsive, leaving her in a vulnerable position. She began to panic as Iracebeth came towards her, blade raised to strike

It was Mally who saved Alice this time, Bayard loping up to her side as the dormouse astride his head sent a hatpin flying into the monarch's bicep. Iracebeth screamed and grabbed for the tiny needle, dropping her sword in response.

Alice let out a deep breath, wanting to thank her friend for the interception but finding herself unable to move even her lips.

"Think warm thoughts, Alice," Mirana shouted from behind.

 _Warm thoughts?_ Alice puzzled. Her shoulders tried to shrug, but failed. If it was the least she could do to unstick her limbs, then by Time she would do it. Warm thoughts were also a memory trove Alice was not short on. A quickly glance to Tarrant brought to her mind positively hot thoughts, thoughts that made her heart pound with remembered desire and her breath quicken as her body warmed.

Her limbs responded to the mental pictures flashing through her mind, her body becoming heavy as if it were melting from its rigid hold. Experimentally Alice bent her elbow and she found she could move again.

Recovering quickly, Alice ran toward the distracted Iracebeth with her sword raised once more. Iracebeth looked up just in time to block Alice's blow, her backswing was much quicker. She had the hatpin in her hand as well and quickly wedged it into the curve of Alice's left hand.

Alice cried out as she fell back, looking at the pin that stuck in her hand with horror. Grabbing the needle with the finger and thumb of her right hand, maintaining a grip on the Vorpal blade, she pulled Mally's small weapon free of her skin, letting the hat pin fall to the stone with a tiny clatter. Droplets of blood were making its way from the hole, blood spilling over the pale skin as her muscles ached in response to the attack.

Glad the Red Queen had not injured her sword hand with the pin, Alice did her best to ignore the pain that was shooting up her left arm. She looked up to Iracebeth with knitted brows, a frown crossing her lips as anger filled her breast. Raising her sword, she darted toward the queen who was foolishly gloating in the short triumph. Alice swung her sword with all her might, the broadside of the blade hitting the Queen in the back of the head, sending the woman staggering forward. Iracebeth's hand flew to the injured spot, a primeval scream escaping from her mouth as she took her smaller sword in hand again.

Alice was quick to respond to Iracebeth's swing, parrying the blow with a quick block, shoving her body into the Red Queen and upsetting her balance once again.

 _If I keep her angry she reacts irrationally, she isn't using her magick!_ Alice surmised allowing her mouth to curl into a small grin. _I best keep at this if I hope to keep us balanced._

Alice went toward the monarch again, sword poised to swing. Iracebeth held her hand out again, fear creeping into Alice as she realized she had counted her chickens too early. Iracebeth's lips moved silently as she muttered something under her breath.

Alice bucked as she felt her body lift up into the air, her arms windmilling as she tried to scramble for the ground she was effortlessly floating away from. Iracebeth's arm raised, sending Alice into the air, and just as quickly as she had lifted the girl she jerked her arm to her left, sending the blonde woman careening into a large boulder standing in the center of the field.

Alice hit the boulder with her back, the wind knocked from her body instantly, her lungs desperately searching for air making her ribs groan in their efforts. A tremendous whack had filled her ears as her body wrapped about the rock backwards, fear filling her senses as a sudden sharp pain shot up her back. She fell to the ground gasping for breath, trying her best to prop herself up. She was glad when she was able to stagger to bent arms, finding that she was able to move her body and that the collision had not paralyzed her.

Straining to move to a kneel position, her body painfully searching for air and seizing with agony, Alice quickly searched for Iracebeth, not wanting the Red Queen out of her sights. The small woman stood where Alice had tried to best her, her fists clenched at her sides so hard that her knuckles bled white, her mouth in a grimace as she bore down on Alice.

Alice tucked her chin into her chest after spotting the woman, closing her eyes as she concentrated on trying to fill her lungs with oxygen again. The effort caused her to cough and sputter, the movement agonizing. Her ribs hurt and she raised a wary hand to slide down them in a panic, though she was relieved to find that none were cracked.

"Alice!" She heard her husband's familiar voice and she dragged herself off the ground and to her feet.

Her breathing was still painful and she hadn't caught all of her breath, but she wasn't going to allow Iracebeth to think she could be defeated that easily.

Raising her sword Alice advanced toward the queen with a blood curdling cry, rage filling her muddy green eyes.


	47. "Off With Her Head"

Dancing around the other, both wounded men cautiously sought for a mark to strike out. Istvan's cheek was crusting red as the wound began to slow in its bleeding, the hat pin glinting from where it stood fast in his shoulder. Tarrant could feel the burning in his arm from where the Black King's blade had struck him true. Despite their light steps, both men were heaving for breath, their shoulders rising and falling as exhaustion over took their limbs, making swings heavy and cumbersome.

Istvan advanced toward Tarrant, his blade whistling in the wind. Tarrant parried, tossing the sword uselessly to the side, striking at the king as he recovered his stance. Istvan blocked the attack, hitting the blade with a solid _thwack,_ blades crashing violently. Dodging blows clumsily, the two appeared to be at an evenly matched stale mate; no true victor rising to the forefront.

Until Tarrant spotted his second change for the evening. Istvan's arms were heavy from wielding a sword in each hand, his recovery after a swing was slower than Tarrant who merely had his claymore. Istvan had turned his side to the Hatter, making his body a smaller target, his non dominate wrist lolling to the side as the weight of the sword grew heavy. Tarrant darted forward, wielding his sword with a mighty blow and a cry, hitting his mark. His blade bit into the Black King's left wrist, sending the sword from his hand flying. The king was now left with one sword, one final defense.

"Tha' was fer teh Hightopps," Tarrant claimed the victory, ascending on the darker man with a veracity and speed he shouldn't have been able to possess.

Istvan was handicapped, his bleeding wrist hanging limply at his side, now sword less and injured. The man's pink lips were twisted in a wincing grimace as he tried to turn the hand into a fist with no result. Tarrant took advantage of the king's panic and focus on his useless left side, dancing toward the man and swinging his sword at the man's entire arm, the large blade striking true through the man's shirt and into his skin, more blood weeping forth, his arm hanging useless in response. Istvan's mouth fell open as he cried in pain, staggering forward as he awkwardly cradled the limb with his sword hand. A look of pure hatred emanated from his pale eyes at the Hatter across the way.

"You will not defeat me," Istvan shook his head, his eyebrows depressing. Tarrant let loose an airy giggle in response. "You think you've the upper hand, but you aren't going to prevail at the end of all of this, you daft lunatic." Istvan's voice was a low growl, his chin indicating to the two queens who were fighting off to the right, Iracebeth's hands twirling as she spun Alice in the air, Alice closing her eyes in concentration, her hands gripping the Vorpal blade. "My Queen far outplays yours." Istvan said between gritted teeth.

Tarrant looked over at the two 1ueens as they battled each other, seeing that Alice was slowly descending to the ground, upright and angry. Iracebeth flicked her hands uselessly, her face twisting in dismay, her body shrinking as Alice bore down upon her. The Red Queen feebly held her small weapon in both her hands, her brown eyes wide and scared as she watched Alice close the distance between the two, Vorpal blade poised to strike.

Tarrant looked back to the Black King with a grin on his red lips, his eyebrows rising as the scene unfolding besides the kings proved to have different outcomes. "Re'ly, Istvan? I' seems tah meh tha' me Alice es winnin' an' yehr Iracebeth is bein' pushed intah checkma'e," Tarrant swung at the king, his blade singing in the air. "Tell meh, since yeh knew so much, yehr Highness." His voice increased in volume as he descended upon the injured king, wielding his claymore and seeing the blade strike true, striking Istvan in the chest. Istvan staggered backwards, his thick chainmail saving him from the steel but not from the intensity of the blow. He was gasping for air. "Why es a raven lyke a writin' desk?" Tarrant's eyes burned red as he approached the king, raising his blade for the final blow.

"You are going to die a mad fool," Istvan coughed, his right hand dropping his blade, flicking a dagger tucked away in his sleeve into the curved palm. With a fast blow, Tarrant unable to respond in time, he struck out at Tarrant with a small dagger.

Istvan was weak, his strike was half the force he had been dealing Tarrant their swordplay, but he had enough strength to do damage to the Mad Hatter, and damage he did.

The dagger sank into the side of Tarrant's chest, sliding between ribs as Istvan jerked the blade into the man's chest.

Tarrant cried out at the excruciating pain, gasping for air as his body convulsed in terror and agony. _You need to calm down,_ Tarrant tried to tell himself. _Or you need to let the madness all in._

A dangerous choice, but it might be the only choice that would allow him to live. Closing his eyes, he tried to remember everything, all the anger and hatred and fear and control, that had led up to this moment. To this battle. To this wound. He thought of his family, burning in the fires unleashed by the Jabberwocky. He thoughts of Mally and Thack suffering at the table, frozen by Time as they waited. He thought of Alice, seeing her at the Queen's side, posing as Um, desperate to get herself from. He thought of her when she arrived at his cell to free him, later in the light when he could see every bruise and cut inflicted upon her. He thought of them all and he loosened his limbs as cries of 'buttering the time' and ravens and writing desks filled his thoughts.

The madness. Always lurking. Never in control.

Now it was. Now he had given over everything.

With a cry, Tarrant pushed Istvan back. The man's hand was still wrapped about the hilt of the dagger, wrenching the knife free from Tarrant's side as he staggered back from the blow, the knife falling to the ground with a clang.

Tarrant felt his limbs growing with rage, increasing in strength. His hands wrapped about the claymore tightly, his vision fuzzy and flashing as he sprinted forward, slashing the sword into the man's stomach, swinging with all the strength he had left, all the strength the madness gave him. The king fell to the ground, defenseless and bleeding and gasping for breath. Tarrant smiled madly.

He approached the man, his claymore raised in his arms, ready to deal the deathblow to the Black Knight below him. He had the man where he wanted him. Istvan's face was twisted in fear, his mouth opened, eyebrows raised, hands reaching upward to block the blow. Images of Stayne looking up at him with that same expression, pleading for his life, flashed though Tarrant's mind, only assuring the Hatter to complete the deed presented to him.

Tarrant raised the long blade as high as he could in the air, his sore muscles tightening for one final blow, one final swing of the blade and this would all be over. All of it.

The hurt. The pain. The fear.

The Madness.

The Madness was amplifying every ache in his body, his limbs screaming out as he glared down on the main who had caused all of this. His ribs ached as he arched his back, the weeping wound in his chest burned as his muscles contracted. He could taste blood and he wasn't sure if it was from the hilt to the face or if his nose was bleeding again. He didn't care anymore.

Amidst the pain he was given one sweet reminded; Alice's beautiful face flashed before his face.

A memory from that sweet week when it was just he and Alice, married and happy and ignorant to the wicked world around them. She had just awoken, her face renewed with sleep and her hair tousled as she leaned against his chest. She wore a coquettish smile upon her pink lips, her lips glowing with awareness and euphoria.

Six months, he thought to himself, six months of Alice.

Six months that would make all of this worth the guilt.

"An' this es fer meh fair un, meh wife, ALICE HIGHTOPP!" Tarrant let loose his windup, his blade singing through the air as it made for its target.

The blade cut through the Istvan's breastplate easily. _A hot knife through butter as they say,_ Tarrant commented as he watched the gruesome response unravel below him. The Black King's response was a tremendous shriek which soon transformed into a horrific choking sound as Tarrant's blade sunk deeper into the man's chest, piercing his heart. Tarrant felt his madness creep into his limbs, his face twisting into a satisfied crazed grin, his amber eyes wide as he watched the man meet his end.

Istvan's mouth was filled with blood, a long string of crimson spittle emerged from the corner of his parted lips, his pale eyes widening as he gasped useless for breath, his body convulsing with the final desperate grab for life. It wasn't long before Istvan succumbed to death, his last breath wheezed, a small groan as his limbs quieted. He placed his head on the earth below, his forehead streaked with dirt, his face caked with blood, his hair lightened by the dust it lay back in. Pale blue eyes rolled up, searching the heavens, and then he stilled. Never to move again.

Tarrant heaved as he looked down at the dead monarch between his legs, his heart racing with the understanding of what he had just done. He had defeated this king. There was nothing left he could do, his head raised to survey the state of battle around him. The White Army stood with many fallen enemies at their feet mingled with lifeless allies. Pawns, bishops, rooks, and knights began to drop their weapons as word spread that Istvan had fallen. There was no more king, they only had one leader left alive. Left fighting.

It was up to Alice to checkmate her Queen. To end this entire game.

Tarrant winced as he stepped away from the king, placing distance between he and violence he had committed. His right hand covered in its ripped fingerless glove, slid beneath his outercoat and waistcoat, exploring the hole that Istvan had borne into his chest. Pulling his hand away from the wound carefully, he extended his fingers to inspect the damage done; the plaid burnt orange glove emerged stained dark crimson. Tarrant coughed, wincing as the action sent waves of agony through his body, his lungs burning with the need for air. In fact, he realized now how much everything burned, the consuming pain made him sick all the way to his stomach. He took an unsteady step forward, his steps unsteady and weak. His leg did not hold and he collapsed to the ground, his vision filled with the image of Alice hovering over the Red Queen, her Vorpal at the woman's neck, before his eyes closed and all around him went silent and black.

* * *

Alice's hands shook as she held her Vorpal blade to Iracebeth's neck, not fully ready to do what was expected of her, but knowing it had to be done in order to end the insanity. "It's over, Iracebeth!" Alice's voice was growling, commanding.

"I will go back to the Outlands! I will never talk to anyone again." Iracebeth pleaded for her life, her eyebrows raised and dark eyes filled with tears. Despite her pleas for life, she held her sword in hand poised to strike.

 _This is how it will always be_ , Alice observed. _She will demand peace and be ready to strike when we are weak, when our back is turned._

Alice shook her head, her green eyes narrowing as she looked down at the woman. "We know how worthless your words are, Red Queen." Alice swung at the woman's right hand, the Vorpal hitting her wrist, sending Iracebeth's sword flying from her hand. It soared in the air and landed outside Tessellation Fields, its blade sticking into the ground outside the stone boundary.

"Please, Alice, spare me!" Iracebeth's hands folded together in a begging motion.

Alice felt pity for the Red Queen, pausing for a moment to consider sending her away again, this time locked in spells that would make sure she could not make friends, could not find allies.

Wrapped up in her consideration, Alice almost missed the dagger Iracebeth had pulled from her hidden dress pocket; her small hand wrapping about the hilt, her legs folding beneath her body.

With a cry Iracebeth leapt up at Alice, her dagger arching in the air as it made a path toward Alice's chest. Alice quickly responded, grabbing ahold of the queen's bleeding wrist with her left hand, the movement sent Iracebeth reeling to the ground.

Iracebeth landed on her stomach, her hands splayed out in front of her as they vainly tried to break her fall. In such a position, the tyrant was vulnerable to the Champion and Alice knew she had to take her chance.

It was now or never.

Alice took the Vorpal in hand, her limbs shaking as she realized she was about to kill the woman before her. Her head filled with doubts, wondering if there were other ways to deal with this nuisance. But she knew that all the arguments had been made before, that she needed to stand by what she had told Mirana. Iracebeth could not be spared.

Alice watched with sorrow as Iracebeth scrambled for the dagger once again, desperate to fight back even when she was beaten down. It was a trait that could be readily admired, though perhaps if it was demonstrated by someone with good intentions. Iracebeth was out of all of those.

Stepping on the Red Queen's wrist, Alice forced the woman to drop the dagger to the ground, the knife tumbling into the dirt. Alice's foot released the wrist, flicking the dagger out of reach; it scratched along the dirt as it spun out away from the Red Queen and into the arch of a semi-circle created by a captive audience of soldiers, Red and White.

Alice wrapped both hands around the Vorpal, her green eyes filling with tears as she looked down at the woman between her feet. "And now Iracebeth!" Alice raised the sword above her head.

Alice took a deep breath to try and settle her trembling nerves, thinking of all the people she had met that suffered under the Bloody Red Queen. All the people she wouldn't meet because of the terrible tyrant. All the people she heard tired stories from, all ruined by the woman before her. Iracebeth was the Queen with the Deadly Touch, killing everything in her path. It was now Time to be sure she would destroy no more.

Alice summoned her muchness before she dropped the blade with all of her might. "OFF WITH _YOUR_ HEAD!"

The Vorpal sang through the air, catching Iracebeth at the back of her neck on its way downward; Alice feared it would take more than the first stroke to finish her off. But the Vorpal had yet to fail her, and did not do so now. Alice saw Iracebeth's head roll, her body spasmed twice before it lay deadly still.

At the sight of the execution, everything on the Tessellation Field stopped lay quiet. Alice looked down at the head that rolled to her feet. Iracebeth's brown eyes stared up at her lifelessly causing Alice's stomach to churn in disgust. Alice pushed through the crowd that was gathered around her, separating herself from the body, giving herself distance from her dark deed. She staggered over to the side of the field, squatting over to catch her breath, hoping she wouldn't vomit into the grass. Her head spun as she realized what all of this meant.

It was over, the Red Queen was dead.

The Champion shook at the emotions that coursed through her and she looked back at the growing crowd, the blood that was seeping into the stones under everyone's feet.

 _It's complete, it's done. We are free at last,_ Alice began to laugh to herself. The Red Queen would never again take Underland and make it a place of sorrow. The fears of the people in Underland could be sated

A wail echoed over the whispers from the army and the chuckle spilling forth from Alice's lips. Mirana emerged from the circle, the bottom of her dress stained crimson, her hands and bodice covered in her sister's blood. The former White Queen had looked upon her sister and felt only grief, no elation.

Alice felt a tremor of sadness pass through her as she watched the once-sister lean on her husband, large tears streaming down pale cheeks. It had been a victory for Underland, but this death was still a loss. Even enemies had mothers and fathers, oft had sisters and brothers. Iracebeth had not only destroyed a country with her crimes, she had devastated her sister.

Alice stood with her mouth agape as she watched the blood on the skirts of Mirana's dress balloon, the ivory lost in the crimson tide. Alice looked down at her own white dress, saw it flecked with mud and blood, saw the evidence of what she had done. She wanted to strip it from her body, she wanted to forget what had just happened.

She had destroyed her friend while saving the rest of the world.

"Mirana-" Alice started toward her friend, her hand held out as if to place a comforting hand on the woman's arm. Alice found her words had stopped, she had lost any sense of what to say. Sorry wasn't going to do much good in this situation and Alice figured that the woman who swung the blade apologizing would not mend what had happened.

"Alice," Mirana looked over at her friend with tear stained cheeks, shining eyes. Her voice was thick with the tears she was trying to dam back. Letting go of Gavin's arm she came to stand before her friend, her hands unfolding to grasp Alice's blood flecked wrists.

"Thank you," Mirana whispered.

Alice was dumbstruck at Mirana's reaction, expecting harsh words of hate and grief and abhorrence to spill forth. Not words of gratitude. Gavin scooped his wife up in his arms once again, wrapping his hand about the curve of her head as he pulled her close to his body. The once king placed a kiss in the hair of his wife before looking to Alice, his blue eyes flashing with pity.

"You have done your work, Champion. We once again owe you our lives." Gavin loosened his right hand from his wife's body, holding it out for Alice to shake in stoic congratulations. "Both you and your husband together have defeated the Red King and the Black Queen. Underland shall never have to fear them again; we are safe."

"Oh, Tarrant!" Alice looked about her quickly, realizing that her husband had not returned to her side at the close of the battle.

She tried to calm her racing heart and her wandering thoughts, _Perhaps he is taking a moment to pay homage to his family. He is probably off in the corner reflecting, remembering. He is never one to be in the center of congratulations. He is here, Alice. You will find him._

Though Alice tried to calm her wild assumptions, she could not quell the shaking of her limbs as she began to wander through pawns, knights, rooks, and bishops, both red and white. She stepped through the circle that had formed, past the lifeless body of Iracebeth, searching for the wild red hair, the gat-toothed smile, the glowing emerald eyes. The soldiers grew tense as she passed them, the pieces and cards wordlessly stepping out of her way.

Alice continued onto the field, scanning the fallen bodies that littered the field; this grave site quiet and abandoned as the people of Underland wished to behold the death of the Red Queen. Alice pushed forward praying she wouldn't see anything among the lifeless soldiers.

She spotted the claymore first, about one hundred yards away before her, standing upright. The sword was held aright by the body of the Black King, the claymore sunk deep into the man's chest.

Then she saw the second circle, not more than twenty paces from the body of the Black King. It was comprised of Thackery, McTwisp, Mally, and Chess. The Cheshire cat floated above the group, his face curled into a frown. Alice began to walk toward them, her limbs heavy, hard to move. Chess saw her first, his teal eyes widening as he saw her approach; with the flick of his tail he disappeared from the small gathering. Mally, McTwisp, and Thackery noticed that the cat had disappeared, each of their heads turning back to look at her with depressed ears and long faces. Mally's furry cheeks were wet with tears. Thackery was the first to move, stepping back with his long hare feet. Mally moved next, then McTwisp, revealing what the three of them were gathered about.

Alice shook her head, unable to accept what she thought she saw as she came closer.

"No, NO!" Alice screamed as she knew that it was true, ignoring the weight of her legs as she ran quickly to join her friends.

There lay Tarrant, face down on the ground. He didn't move. His body lay in a pool of blood

"TARRANT!" Alice let out a wail, dropping to her knees as her hands flew to her husband's body.

He was laying prone in the puddle of blood and Alice hurried to roll him over; it took all her might to get him on his back. His body eventually cooperated, one of his arms crossed his body as he landed with a _thump_ , the other splayed out to his side. The movement revealed the weeping wound in the curve of his chest. She quickly worried to tear his outer coat and waistcoat away to examine the puncture.

"No, no, no, no, no! Tarrant you can't leave me! Our journey has only begun!" Alice begged, clumsily ripping the bottom of her skit to press to the wound.

"Alice-" Mally spoke, stepping toward her on small feet. Alice looked up to her, her cheeks wet with tears as she pressed the makeshift bandage to the injury.

"This wasn't supposed to happen! We were going to make it out together. We were going to rid this world of the Red Royalty and we were going to have children." Alice felt her body heaving with tears, her mind spinning as she went through the list of all the things the two of them had planned to do together. "We were going to live a long and happy life together. Tea parties…and family." She was become incomprehensible as grief began to wrack her body. "It wasn't supposed to end this way," Alice leaned forward, pressing her lips to his bloodied forehead, brushing back his hair with a shaking hand. "You can't leave me here alone, Tare, you _can't_ ," she whispered.

"Alice he'll be alright," Thackery tried to comfort her, stepping close to the woman as he placed a small paw on her shoulder.

Alice continued in her begging, her voice raw with emotion and urgency. "Please Tarrant, my mad man! You have to come back to me; I still don't know why a raven is like a writing desk! I don't know why I am like a shooting star! Come back to me, Tare, come back!" Alice bent over his body, trying to hold him close.

Her white dress was soaking up his blood, her arms and face covered in the liquid as she gave up trying to stem the bleeding, turned to holding and pleading. The wife sobbed over her husband as the dormouse, hare, and white rabbit watched on wordlessly.


	48. The End of a Terrible Reign

The light was streaming through the curtains. Squinting against the harsh light, Tarrant opened his eyes to look around the room, seeing the familiar shape of the wardrobe he had placed in here several years ago, the curtains he had broken his thumb trying to hang. He was back in his apartment, his head pounding and reeling from the fantastic dream of becoming King of Underland. A dream that had contained the always marvelous Alice. How he wished it wasn't over.

His body ached, his eyes heavy for want of more sleep, so Tarrant turned over in the giant bed to find a comfortable position to sink off to sleep again. As he turned, a great pain echoed in his chest. He had dreamed he was in a great battle, that he had been stabbed, but surely…

His hand reached up to find that he was bare-chested, much to his embarrassment, and that bandaging had been tied tightly around his ribcage. Crossing his thick brows in confusion Tarrant tried to remember what might have happened.

The only thing he could recall was that dream, the one in which he had killed Istvan the Black King, but the king had stabbed him first. Perhaps all of this had been real, his head hit harder than he thought causing him to forget all that had occurred. And what had happened after he had killed Istvan? He had gotten up, tried to stagger over to the Red Queen. She had been battling his wife, the new White Queen, she was at the sword tip of Alice

…Alice! Where was she now? Tarrant tried to untangle his limbs from the sheets, his eyes flying open as he searched the room for his wife. _Alice is my wife,_ he brimmed with happiness. He sank back into the comfort of the mattress when he realized that his wound would not allow him to sit up.

What if Alice was in her own apartments suffering from her own injuries? She looked like she was overpowering the tyrant, but even Tarrant had overcome his enemy only to be injured at the last moment. But surely he couldn't think this way.

Alice must have defeated the Red Queen. She was clever and smart and so much more muchy than he; she would have defeated Iracebeth had she pinned the woman like that.

And if she had defeated the tyrant than all of Underland was saved. What a cause for joy! He needed to get up, get out of bed so that they celebrate together! A great victory had been won, Underland once again freed from its fear and pain. Tarrant tried to move again, finding his limbs unwilling to respond. _Oh where is the medicine that Mirana has to cure hurts?_ He wondered bitterly as he accessed the immense agony his entire body was in. His head ached, his ribs hurt, he could feel his lungs burning for air. He remembered the wound in his arm that was beginning to throb at its mention. Tarrant cursed in old Underland to himself at the condition he had let himself fall into at the end of the battle.

"Alice!" He called weakly. Perhaps she was around, would forgive him for not getting out of bed to provide her with a proper Futterwacken. "Alice!" He cried a little louder.

Tarrant managed to push himself, with great huffing and puffing, into a sitting position, handfuls of pillows tucked against his back. He was in the bedroom of his old apartment and Alice was very much his wife. He noticed her dresser across the way, it had been moved in not long after their wedding. The air smelled of her, white tuberose and tea, and he spied her vanity off to his left.

It was their room, their apartments, but it was filled with all sorts of out of place objects, things that one normally did not keep in a bedroom. The night table on his side of the bed was littered with potion bottles and strange instruments with sharp edges. His fingers examined his forehead where the skin was pulled tight and he realized that someone had stitched the wound together. He was Humpty Dumpty, the egg that all the king's horses and men were trying to put back together again.

He looked to the empty chair in the corner, saw that a blanket was strewn over the seat. Someone had been keeping him company as he lay unconscious, he hoped it was Alice.

The clinking of china down the hall rang in his ears; he was not alone; someone was here with him. "ALICE!" He mustered all of his strength to cry out for her, hoping that it was her noises he had heard down the hall.

The swift pounding of bare feet on the hardwood flooring increased in volume as the traveler neared the room. The door opened with a familiar creak, a hand wrapping around the side of the wood.

His heart pounded in joy as his eyes beheld a familiar fair face peeking around the corner, green eyes red but shining with delight.

"TARRANT!" Alice cried out, leaping into a sprint to his side.

Unable to contain herself, Alice climbed into the bed right next to him, her arms reaching out to wrap about his neck, her lips crashing into his cheek as she blessed him with kisses. Tarrant hissed as Alice jostled his aching limbs, her elbow bouncing against his chest wound, but he pulled her close when she tried to shy away, mumbling kisses of sorry into his sweaty skin. He shook his head, his fingers winding themselves in the fabric of her dress, seeking purchase as he pulled her flush against his body, placed a kiss in her hair.

"Oh Tare," Alice breathed as she pulled away from him, her eyes shining as she met his gaze.

"Alice, I just want you to kiss me right now, remind me that you are real and I am real," he requested. Alice let loose a laugh, but complied. She straddled his lap, her arms wrapping about his neck as she kissed him fiercely. Her mouth opened, fighting against his as the two of them traded tastes and tongues, Alice tasting of tea and sugar and cream. His hands curled about her waist, his body growing with needs as his head grew light from the lack of hair. Alice's fingers were curling in his locks, tugging at skin that was still sore and tender, but he ignored it all as he continued to press against Alice, wanting to feel and taste and suck until he had his full.

Alice pulled from him first, gasping for air as she placed her hands on his shoulders. She leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek lightly.

"I am sure that wasn't as pleasant as I wished it to be for you," she winced, noticing his grimace as she shifted in his lap. "I think I might have ripped a stitch on your forehead."

"It was worth the pain, I can promise you that," he lisped lightly, trying to ignore the Need that was gnawing fiercely at his hips, knowing now was not a time for that. "Alice," he cupped her face in her hands, "Alice now is a time to celebrate! We must get me out of bed and into the grand hall! Command Thack to make the finest tea cakes and scones, the best cupcakes and tiers. I shall make a beautiful hat for your head and we shall be the envy of the night. Underland is free and everything is right again." His face sank as he saw her green eyes well with tears.

"Indeed it is!" Her voice was happy, but as she blinked tears streamed down her face.

"Why are there tears upon your lovely cheeks, then?" He asked, using his finger to wipe them away.

"I truly thought I lost you," Alice confessed with a shaky breath, her fingers tightening about his shoulders. "We found you after I had beheaded the Queen-"

"You made her head roll? Oh Alice, you are brilliant!" He beamed up at her, a thumb pressing to her lips as he reconsidered filling his Need. She was so very deserving of it. And so very comely.

"Yes I did! Now hush!" Alice scolded him gently as her fingers began to comb through his hair. He purred at the spine-tingling sensation he endearing touch sent down his back. "We found you not far from the body of Istvan; a man you made sure was quite good and dead," her fingers curled around the curve of his jaw, the shudders filling his body now were not of want and desire, but of the memories of the atrocity his own hands had caused. The Madness. He had succumbed to the Madness. "You were bleeding all over the Tessellation Fields and Mally found a dagger with blood all over it. He had stabbed you." Alice cut through his shaking thoughts, her voice still thick with despair as she recalled finding him limp and lifeless not far from that horrid Black King.

"Yes, yes he did, "Tarrant nodded his head, his fingers wandering over the chest wrappings thoughtlessly. His face brightened again as he looked at his wife, his eyes widening with pride. "But then I stabbed him, Alice. Because he wanted to do what Iracebeth had already done. And with you, being the right Alice, the proper Alice, being _my_ Alice, I wasn't going to allow him to ever be near you again. I wasn't going to let him lay another slurvish slakush scrum hand on you and your perfect being, not after I saw the way he had handle you previously and-"

"Tarrant!" Alice's hand cupped his cheek, her thumb running along the smooth skin.

"Thank you. I'm fine." His voice was tight. The Madness had its taste of control and now it wanted it all over again. He would need to keep it at bay, in the edges of his vision where it always lay waiting for him to give in.

As he had.

There were always such consequences for giving power over. He had proved it with the mangled body of Istvan.

He shuddered.

"Well you are now!" Alice's kiss on his mouth brought him back to the present, to where she sat perched on his lap, her lovely Alice thighs on his own. He responded to her kiss by returning it, soft and sweet. Such a pretty Alice mouth.

She pulled away once more, her thumb just below the curve of his lip as she cradled his cheek lightly. "I thought you had died. I thought for sure the Black King had taken you. Oh, my mad man, it was the worst feeling ever. To see you bleeding all over and not moving and-" Tears came to her eyes again and Tarrant shook his head, his hands cupping her face. Reminding her of his very real touch, his very real hands.

"But I am not bleeding and I am moving and I am talking with you." His voice lisped lightly, his green eyes darkening as he saw her fat tears

"Yes, yes you are!" She brushed away her tears with the sides of her fists, her cheeks pinked as she realized the scene she was making. "And I am so very glad for that," Alice placed a hand on his sternum, balancing her weight as she kissed him again, lightly, chastely.

Tarrant smiled at his wife as she leaned back, her bum settling on his outstretched legs as she leaned back to look him over. Tears still rimmed her beautiful green eyes, but he would let those slide down her cheeks unmolested. They were tears of joy.

"You must tell me of your defeat of Iracebeth of Crims." Tarrant grabbed her hands in his, squeezing them in excitement and anticipation. "I am sorry I missed it all. I am sure it was a good sight to see you pay the monarch back for what she did to so many."

She shook her head, her hand reaching out to cup his forehead gingerly. A frown crossed her pink mouth. "I will tell you everything in its time I promise you." She swept his hair back from his forehead, her green eyes watching his face and he wondered if she feared she would never see it again. "You are hot with fever; Mirana says you will survive, but much like with your ribs, there is only so much potions can heal while Time takes care of the rest."

"Have I missed any great feasts? Great parties and balls in honor of our new found freedom?" Tarrant asked, hoping that even if he was abed that Alice would still attend them.

A sad smile crossed his wife's mouth as she reached to the night stand, taking a cloth and potion bottle in hand. "I'm afraid that with all the injured soldiers and the burying of those that died on the battlefield that that hasn't been much Time for celebrating. Perhaps when you are rested and better we will be able to host a feast. Even if it is at our tea table surrounded by our closest of friends."

Tarrant's nose wrinkled at the thought of the destruction being so great. "Well that is rather unfortunate; I should think it is a great time for celebrating."

"It will be one day. I am afraid that the death of Iracebeth did not lighten the hearts of all of Underland." Alice placed the cloth on his forehead, the cool temperature bringing to light the heat that was emanating from his cheeks and chest.

"Is it Mirana?" Tarrant hesitated to ask.

"Yes," Alice nodded, uncorking the cap from the potion bottle. The _thunk_ filled the quiet room. "I am afraid that Mirana grieves Iracebeth deeply. And I thought I was going to have to grieve you as well. So neither of us have been much in the mood for celebrating," Alice tipped the lip of the bottle toward him. "Drink. Two gulps." She commanded.

Tarrant obeyed, observing the weariness that was on his wife's face. Her green eyes were puffy from many shed tears, dark circles once again gracing the green pools. "How long have I been like this?" he asked, realizing the battle had not taken place yesterday.

Alice sighed, crawling from his lap and returning to the side of the bed where she corked the potion bottle, returning it to the collection. "You have been unconscious nearly four days and Mirana has tried many potions to try to bring you back to me. She fought to keep you alive, trying every incantation and spell she knew. She wished to save me of the grief she had just been dealt. Besides, Gavin like to remind me that I saved Underland, it only seemed fair that they do their best to try to save you." She sat at the side of the bed. "He talked of giving you a king's ceremony, if you didn't pull through. Mirana forbade him from speaking about it in my presence, but I heard his hushed proposition when they thought I was asleep at your side."

 _Four days,_ Tarrant thought with sorrow. "Oh, Alice," Tarrant reached out, taking her hand in his. "I am so sorry to give you such grief."

"You have returned to me, and that is all that counts at the moment," Alice cleared her throat.

Tarrant noticed that her head was bare and he tilted his chin to look over at the night table on her side of the room. The glass surface was empty of the crown she had tenderly placed on it every night. "Are you still Queen of Underland?" He asked, wondering if the two of them were officially free.

"No, I am afraid that I am no longer Queen of anything." Alice sighed, turning her body to that she sat facing him. "I am sorry to say that you are no longer king of anything, either, though I doubt you mind that too much." She winked at him lightly, squeezing his hand as she teased him. "I gave the crown back to Mirana as quickly as I could and since you were on the throws of death you were deemed incompetent. Sorry love."

"As you surmised, it is no true loss to me," Tarrant smiled at her gently. "But you speak wrongly, my love."

"Oh?" Alice canted her head, her thumb running over the back of his hand as she returned his gaze.

"You are Queen to me. As you always will be," he raised her hand, kissing the knuckles lightly. "Queen of my heart and Queen of the Tea Table, never forget that." His gaze looked up to her bare head. "And as for the crown, I never really cared for that silly thing anyways." Alice shook her blonde curls as a smile crossed her face. At the mention of a crown her eyes widened and she quickly stood.

"Oh I'd nearly forgotten." Alice hastened from the room, Tarrant's brows twisting in confusion. He nearly called after her, asking if all was well, when she returned, his top hat in her hands. She returned to his side to place the hat on its rightful spot among his red curls.

"All is right in Underland!" He declared with a mad laugh.

"Indeed it is!" She returned to sitting at his side, her hand reaching out to grab his again. "And once you are out of bed I promise to request that we have a ball of celebration with Queen Mirana and King Gavin!"

"That sounds absolutely wonderful, my fair one." He nodded gleefully.

Alice turned away from him, turning to tidy up his nightstand. It was then that he noticed the scratch on her neck, a frowning crossing his red lips.

"What's on your neck, my love?"

Her fingers searched the skin, a look of knowing passed her features when they ran over the marred bit of skin. "The Red Queen attempted to take my head but she didn't succeed. I really do need to tell you all about the look on her face before I took her own." Alice cleared some of the bottles from the table, putting the ones left behind in an order that probably made sense to her but was completely arbitrary to the patient.

"So, the bluddy begh hed is truly gone?" Tarrant whispered, still unable to believe it.

Alice nodded her head, gathering the empty bottles in hand. "Her and all her screaming terror exist no longer in Underland." His wife leaned over to kiss his forehead tenderly before giving him express instruction. "Now rest up, my mad man. I want you to be well enough to endure the feast."

Tarrant nodded as he slowly slipped under the covers, his eyes becoming heavy once again. He watched as she left, saddened that she was as gone as quickly as she came; but that always seemed to be the way with Alice.

He was on the edges of sleep, his body skimming the plain between wakefulness and dreamland when he felt the bed sink next to him. Opening his eyes a crack, he saw that Alice had climbed onto the mattress, was settling her body next to his. Tarrant shifted, wrapping his heavy arms around her, tucking her in close. She nestled in close to him, her heady Alice smell filling his nostrils as sleep overtook him with a smile on his face and his wife in his arms.

All was indeed right again in Underland.


	49. Celebrating a Victory

"Are you near done?" Alice bounced giddily on her heels as Tarrant tried to fasten the back of her dress.

"It's a whole lot easier when you're not struggling around," he responded, finally fixing the clasp with a satisfied nod.

"There," his hand lifted above his head as he directed her with his pointer finger to rotate in front of him. She obliged, spinning in her silver blue dress, the beautiful silk dress swooshing in a satisfying circle around Alice. "You look perfect, as you always do," Tarrant leaned forward to kiss his pretty wife on the mouth.

Alice could hardly believe that Tarrant was standing before her when only days ago he was lying in bed, very much in pain. Mirana's potions had once again pulled through to help her make sure all was well and what it was supposed to be. And Tarrant was so very alive.

He still looked weary and winced when she hugged him tight, the gouge in his side still hurt. He tossed and turned in his sleep, waking her up throughout the night with shouts; sometimes it was because he had landed on his side incorrectly, other times it was because of the dreams. The ones he refused to talk about. Mirana had wanted to keep him in her apartments, assuring Alice it would be no trouble and they would have around the clock care and help, but Alice knew that Tarrant wouldn't have wanted to wake up in a strange room. It was better that he was returned to their quarters, the place he had come to call home. It wasn't an entirely selfless request either; she slept better with him at her, the childish reasoning of having someone close in case the boogeyman returned had her yearning for her husband's company. Mirana understood, doing all she could to make their apartments as comfortable and accessible in his convalescence.

Alice blushed as he caught her prolonged stare, a knowing glint in his eye. His fingers were stumbling with the buttons of his red and black plaid waistcoat. Alice stepped forward to help him, gently straightening the black dress shirt below before attending to the coat buttons. When she had finished she allowed her hand to sweep over the padded part of his chest, a precaution to ensure he did not ruin or rip the scab in its final healing process. He noticed the small paused, reaching up to wrap his fingers about the curve of her hand, raising his own to kiss the knuckles lightly.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright; you're not hurting too much?" Alice slipped her hand free of his grasp to cup his cheek lightly. Tarrant shook her hand away, leaving her standing and watching as he retrieved his black outercoat from the rack they kept in their room.

"I'm fine and I'll go stir crazy if you leave me in here for one more day!" His eyebrows shot skyward as his green eyes widened. Alice smiled as he tried to straighten his coat, the measuring tape sticking haphazardly out of the pocket diminishing his attempt at looking sane.

Alice checked her face in the mirror once more, making sure that her blonde curls were cooperating. She tucked a few strays back into the twist and quickly adjusted the top hat that was pinned on her head, a beautiful piece her husband had made for her before her days of being Queen of Underland, when she had merely been Queen of the Tulgey Woods Tea Party. She quickly fastened a pendant about her throat, placing diamond earrings about her ears before satisfied that she had completed her outfit and looked ready enough for a royal celebration. With a smile of approval at her looking glass self, Alice turned to her husband.

"Are you ready, my fair one?" He whispered to her, his eyes glowing emerald at the sight of her beauty. Alice smiled at him shyly, but nodded her head all the same.

Tarrant took her arm in his, leading her down the hall of their apartment and through the front door leading to the main corridor. The two walked arm in arm together down the hall, descending down the stairs to join the celebrators whose merry laughter and boasting conversations filled the entire castle.

* * *

Alice and Tarrant were delayed in their arrival, though Tarrant had reminded her that as formal royals they were not held to a specific time of arrival. Alice asked if he was just bitter at Time for holding him fast for so long. Tarrant had neglected to respond, instead leading her into the room packed with a feast and elegant people.

Alice had hoped that their presence would go unnoticed, especially arriving after the first courses of the meal had been served and the wine was beginning to be drunk. Much to her dismay, the gathering grew quiet as they entered; Alice felt the eyes of thousands of Underlandians on her and Tarrant. Tarrant glanced down at her with wide green eyes and Alice returned the concerned gesture, gulping. Alice was afraid that the room would fill with jeers and taunts, demands as to why so many had to die on the Tessellation Fields, why it had taken so long for them to solve the problem of the Red Queen.

Instead the room filled with applause, whistles and hollers echoing over the clapping of hands as a circle formed around Alice and Tarrant.

Alice breathed a sigh of relief, watching as Mirana appeared from the crowd, a small baby intricately strapped to her midsection. With a wide smile, Alice let go of Tarrant's arm to approach the woman and her infant. Alice stood toe to toe with the White Queen so that she could peer at the little Lily that slept so close to her mother. As the woman reached out to place her hand on the child's back, the baby squalled and stretched her arms, opening her big brown eyes to look at Alice. Alice's breath hitched in wonder as she reached out to brush her fingertips over the silky soft cheek of the little infant, laughing gaily at the baby's toothless grin.

"Alice," Mirana's voice was gentle and low, not wanting to disturb the child who slept in her arms. "I wish to introduce you both properly, seeing as she and I both owe our lives to you, and we spent a solitary night together. My child has not even met the notorious Mad Hatter," Mirana smiled amiably at Tarrant who bowed his head with pinked cheeks.

"Alice!" Gavin called out as he stepped away from a circle of important looking courtiers. "Tarrant," the king acknowledged his new dear friend and substitute, holding his hand out to shake the other man's hand in brotherhood.

"My dearest Gav, please announce our heroes properly." Mirana said and looked to her husband with a glint in her eye. Gavin's smile melted, his face taking on a serious look as he nodded gravely to his wife.

Making his way through the crowd and to the head table, Gavin caught the attention of courtiers, servants, and citizens who all quieted to hear what their restored king had to say. McTwisp came to the Gavin's side with his trumpet and waited for the nod of Gavin's head before let loose a short blast; it was completely unnecessary as the king had all the eyes and ears of Underland focused intently on him.

Gavin's voice boomed as he spoke with the crowd, Alice couldn't help but admire the way that he commanded attention while still speaking with affection. _Some men are meant to be rulers. I'm just glad my head is no longer heavy with the burden._ She thought, quieting her thoughts to hear what the White King had to say.

"It is to Mirana and my delight to proudly and humbly welcome Lord Tarrant Hightopp and his wife Lady Alice Kingsleigh to this Royal Celebration. We graciously ask that they sup with us at the head table as our noted guests of honor and past king and queen. We have much to owe to these two heroes."

Alice watched Gavin stand on the dais, her arm encircling her husband off to her left as she listened to the king's kind words. Mirana began her ascent to the table on the dais, grabbing the sleeve of Tarrant's jacket and beckoning the two to follow her closely to take their revered places

Gavin continued on, watching as his wife and the saviors of Underland approached. "These two great heroes have saved Underland forever from the reign of the horrid Iracebeth of Crims and her husband Istvan of the Outlands." He reached down to give a hand to his wife as she stepped up to the dais, taking her usual spot to his left. "They have made our wonderland a safe and happy land once again, beginning to return us to our former glory. Our children will grow up in peace, our borders will be opened, our culture will expand once again to become the place we remembered it in the days of the former King and Queens of the Suites," Gavin wrapped his arm about his wife, his hand caressing the back of his daughter's head. "Most importantly, we will never have to fear the loss of those we love again."

Gavin held out a hand to Tarrant, who in turn helped his wife climb the dais to take their place at the table. Mirana had begun her oration of thanks to the king and queen, her eyes thick with tears as she belayed her gratitude.

The woman reached out to grab Alice's hand as she spoke. "Alice, you came down the rabbit hole to a land that wasn't quite yours yet again. And you stood by her side even when you had absolutely nothing to gain and nothing to lose. In return for your loyal service and sacrifice, I hope that this place will truly become your home this Time. You have earned your right to call yourself an Underlandian, you have earned your place in your husband's clan, and you have given more than so many people who have been born here. You are one of the bravest women I will ever have the pleasure of knowing. History will be kind to you yet, our Champion. You saved us from the terrifying Jabberwocky and then from my sister." Mirana's gaze dropped as her free hand enveloped the hand of Alice she held. "And you didn't let even myself stand in the way of doing what you know is right." Mirana kissed the girl's cheek affectionately.

She then turned her attention to Tarrant, a dark grin of familiarity crossing her mouth as she beheld her childhood friend and royal hatter. "As for you, Tarrant of Witzend, we owe you a large debt of gratitude as well. You took down the horrid Black King Istvan and you literally put your life on the line for the sake of Underland, much to our dismay and the dismay of your beautiful wife."

Alice fought the images of her husband laying lifeless on the battlefield, doused in his own blood. She was glad when Mirana did not leave the tension to burst there, but carried on. Alice let out an exhale, reaching to her side to grab hold of Tarrant's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Thankfully Time was not yet done with you, I am sure he did not want you in his presence so quickly after being rid of you from the tea table," Mirana teased her friend with twinkling eyes. "And we are ever so glad to have you join us this evening. We make a toast to your sacrifice. _Both_ of your sacrifices."

Mirana raised her glass in the air and Gavin imitated the motion, both turning to the audience to incur the group to do the same. Mirana spoke the blessing with a light voice, a charge to the sea of Underlandians. "Tonight, fellow Underlandians, we toast and we drink to our great heroes. Two magnificent people who have sacrificed so that we can have back what we once so readily lost." She looked to Tarrant and Alice with a smile. "To the Hightopps." She thrust the glass upwards, crimson liquid sloshing over the lip. The dark wine ran down her hand.

"TO THE HIGHTOPPS!" Thousands of voices echoed across the room. Alice marveled at the glasses that were raised and then drank in her and her husband's honor.

"Alice," The White King motioned for the two to take their seats in the honored places. They did, Tarrant taking the time to pull Alice's chair out so she could sit. When she had settled her skirts and straightened her spine, the milliner her back into the table. Alice gave her husband a warm smile for his etiquette, reaching out to squeeze his hand before her took his place next to her on the dais.

"Your Majesty," Alice bowed her head, a solemn look passing her features as she looked up to the serious monarch.

"You proved yourself as White Queen, surpassing Mirana's expectations and lifting my own. I confess that I lacked confidence in you and your husband when Mirana informed me you were taking the throne, but I realize my doubts were misplaced," he nodded his head humbly as he made the confession. "You are quite the muchy woman and you were an impressive ruler of Underland. You kept all your vows and you ruled wisely. You proved a Queen as well as a Champion and have created a debt I can never repay. And Tarrant-" The king's eyes softened as he looked down at the dear mad milliner before him, a man that had once grated against his patience now turned into a loyal friend. "I owe you the biggest apology. I sneered at you behind your back, wondering how a mad man could tear apart a country as quickly as we hoped you'd hold it together. But you ruled with wisdom and kindness. You risked your life for this country and we weren't certain if you'd live to see another day," Gavin's voice was solemn, his dark eyebrows depressing as he looked at the Mad Hatter. "You showed heroism and committed the largest sacrifice I have ever seen. I only hope I could be half the man and a quarter of the husband you are." Gavin's glance darted quickly to Alice before returning to Tarrant. "Your wife was quite correct when she said that mad people are the best. I am sorry, Lord Hightopp, for thinking that your insanity would hinder you from being anything. I count you among my best and closest friends now, Tarrant Hightopp." Gavin held his hand out to the man once more. Tarrant opened his mouth as if to say something, but shook his head, taking the hand proffered to him in his own.

Mirana filled the silence with her gentle voice, her kind brown eyes flickering between the two individuals. "We owe you so much thanks and I am glad to say that I have arranged for a small…surprise…for the both of you. I am afraid I shall have to present it tomorrow instead of tonight, so forgive me for making the two of you wait." She learned forward, whispering, "I think it shall be worth it in the end.

Alice smiled gleefully, turning her head to catch her husband's gaze. Tarrant's eyes flashed with anticipation and excitement, his hand squeezing hers as his gat toothed smile shone in the candlelight.

With all of his poise and grace, Gavin stood once more, tapping his glass to attract the attention of the Underlandians before him. "I encourage everyone to make your way to your table so that the festivities may begin." His hands gestured to the courtiers, servants, and citizens to take their places.

The room erupted with the cacophony of sliding chairs and sifting silverware as the denizens quickly took their places, eagerly awaiting for the main course and the climax of the celebration. Alice smiled in delight as the Queen's kitchen workers emerged with piles of food, the scrumptious aromas of the cuisines they carried sent her head spinning.

Her stomach rumbled, reminding her how hungry she was, as she watched a large roast being placed on the table by several of the wait-staff; the gleaming glazes on the golden skin made her mouth water.

"This smells so delicious." Alice said to the king and queen. Mirana smiled as she moved her chair closer to Alice.

"This is our head chef's prized groseberry goose," she explained, motioning for the staff to return to begin to carve and serve the wonderful smelling food. Tarrant eagerly tucked into the food as soon as a heaping plateful had been placed before him. Alice lacked the decorum she had been taught in her reformative years as she, too, hurried to take a bite of the meat.

The quiet dining of the monarchs and their specials guests was interrupted by the small wanting cries of a baby. Lily whimpered in her mother's arms and Mirana pulled her from her sling. Alice leaned over to once again gaze down on the baby in awe, reaching out to touch the soft skin of her hand. Reflexively the child took hold of her digit, holding fast.

With a smile, Mirana tipped the baby toward the Champion, allowing Alice to get a full view of her daughter and for Lily to see the face of her mother's dearest friend. "You haven't really met the baby you helped deliver into this world, have you?" Mirana asked.

Alice pondered the time that had elapsed in the two weeks since the little princess's birth. Aside from the night she had spent with the mother and child, where she had merely observed the two and had not interacted, Alice had only ever seen the baby on the actual day of birth. She had been too busy reigning as Queen of Underland and fighting off terrible tyrants while the baby had been sequestered away in secret hiding to avoid all the trouble. Alice found she envied the little baby in a way. How much more pleasant was the second option?

"No, I haven't." Alice answered. Mirana extended her child-filled arms to Alice, allowing the woman to take the baby on her lap.

The blonde woman flattened her heaving skirts as best as she was able, gently setting the small baby into the sling she had created with the cushy under-tulle. Lily looked up at Alice with large brown eyes as she made a small squeaking sound. Alice laughed at the small person as she cradled her gently in her hands. The weight of Tarrant pressing into her shoulder caused her to turn her head, watching in amusement as her husband's eyes widened at the sight of the little royal. "She's beautiful, isn't she beloved?" Alice whispered into her husband's ear. He met her eyes with his wide green ones, nodding his head in agreement.

"She is a darling little child" Tarrant dared to reach down to push some of the girl's blanket away from her face. "I haven't seen a baby in years. I think she is one of the most beautiful ones I have seen." He gently stroked the small girl's cheek with his rough pointer finger. "She is so soft and she smells so good!" He laughed at the little baby.

Alice looked to the mother. "Can he?" She asked.

"Oh of course, Alice!" Mirana answered with a knowing smile. "I will assume at some point he will need to understand the ways of little ones." She canted her head questioningly at Alice.

"Not quite yet, but someday." Alice answered, her muddy green eyes turning to her husband. "Put your knees level, Tarrant." She instructed, a glad grin sweeping across her face as he quickly obeyed. Though he did as she asked, Tarrant still looked at his wife with a confused tilt in his head.

"Why am I doing this, fair one?" He asked with an odd grin. His knees were level and he sat with his hands gripping them. Alice laughed at him gently.

"Now relax your hands and flip them over. Pretend I am going to give you a loaf of bread. Yes, let's play pretend!" Alice responded looking down at the beautiful little baby in her arms.

As she looked at the small child in her arms, considered giving the baby over to her husband, she could feel a soft Need stirring in her abdomen. Her body was craving for a small Hightopp of her own, to grow and birth and raise, but inside she knew it wasn't the Time yet. So she turned to her husband to hand him another couple's baby, watched as he responded with the gentleness and grace that he did have locked inside, a contrast to the ferocity and fortitude he had demonstrated a short week ago.

Before giving the child over to Tarrant, she glanced over at the small one's parents who watched the Hightopps intently amused. She then went to answering the confused look on her husband's face, chuckling to herself in amusement as she beheld him once more with his hand together palms up. Alice gently cradled the back of Lily's small soft head, her other hand holding the swell of the girl's swaddled rear. Carefully lifting the princess, Alice placed the infant in the hands of Tarrant.

He immediately panicked, his hands shaking as he took the small girl in his arms. "Alice, I don't think I can do this. I am going to drop her on her little head and she is going to see everything upside down for the rest of her life," his voice was tight as his wide green eyes looked at the little baby as if at any moment she would jump up to bite him.

"Nonsense!" Alice scolded her husband. "Just hold her steady and you will be just fine!" She watched as he looked at the tiny girl, settling her on his lap.

When he had comfortably placed her in the cradle of his lap, he smiled down at her placing his pointer finger on her cheek again. The baby cooed as her arms stretched and Tarrant pulled his hand back so that his fingers remained within her reach. The girl's little hand found the Hatter's large finger clasping onto it tightly with her little fist. Tarrant laughed at the baby and leaned closer to her.

"She is quite the cute one." Tarrant cooed at the child.

"Tarrant Hightopp you are a natural!" Mirana praised the Hatter. She winked at him as he looked to her in shock. "You handle my lovely Lily with great ease."

"She is a beautiful baby, Mirana." Tarrant smiled at the queen. Gavin nodded his head in agreement.

"She will grow up to be a great beauty like her mother." The look on Gavin's face suggested that perhaps he wasn't as pleased with that notion, but the haughty smile crossing his features could not be stopped. Alice smiled at the proud father that sat at the head of the table.

"It's so good to see you staying in Underland after facing another trial." Mirana commented, beginning to delicately eat the meal placed before her. Alice watched her husband out of the corner of her eye; Tarrant was playing with the baby's little toes. Though she partially watched to be sure he didn't drop the baby and cause her to see everything the wrong side up for the rest of her life, Alice realized she didn't have much to worry about; he handled the little girl like he had already reared several children of his own.

"I am glad to stay. I have finally found my home." She answered the queen, surprised to see that Mirana shook her head.

"I don't think you've gone all the way home." Mirana's dark eyes looked sad. "I am sorry that you have had to stay in this castle. The only time the two of you have been away from the palace you were placed somewhere far away and tumultuous." She said with a carefree laugh. Alice chewed her food and swallowed before answering.

"The castle isn't a horrid place to be, Mirana. I am grateful for your hospitality." She bowed gently to the queen who shook her finger back and forth.

"Ah, ah, Alice! I know that you wish deep in your bones to be in a home not a castle. Being waited on is nice but I know if I were in your shoes, which I was," she laughed and placed her hand on Alice's. "I would want to be in my own home." Gavin nodded his head.

"It was nice to be away from so many people in the Time of the reign of Queen Alice and King Hightopp. A certain peace I haven't known since before my Time as Captain then King returned to me. I envy you that you should be able to find it readily." He added onto Mirana's observation.

"I didn't much like the hundreds of eyes." Tarrant spoke up looking to the royal couple. Gavin laughed merrily at the Hatter's statement.

"Sometimes they do get a little…intimidating." Gavin agreed.

"I do miss my being in a house very much." Alice conceded with a sad smile toward her husband. "I'm afraid that I have not known a true home since I came here to Underland, as you suggested, your Majesty. I have lived in my apartments and Hightopp apartments, never making a home with my husband." She placed a hand on Tarrant's arm.

"Oh good! That means you will enjoy the gift so much the more!" Mirana said with a giggle. Both Tarrant and Alice looked up at the White Queen in confusion. Whatever could she be giving her and her husband? Alice pondered. Lily began to howl in Tarrant's arms and he tensed at the baby's cries.

"I promise I didn't do anything!" Tarrant balked, holding the baby awkwardly in his arms. Mirana laughed.

"It is dinner time for the little princess as well, I am sure she is hungry." Mirana said rising from the table. She went to Tarrant and lifted the little baby out of his arms. He seemed sad to see his little friend go. "I will be back." Mirana assured him with a kind glance. "You two enjoy the meal, and if you are up to it Tarrant, we should certainly love to see you two Futterwacken."

Alice looked at Tarrant whose grin only grew so much larger at the mention of his favorite dance. He picked up his fork and knife to eat the meat that lay untouched on the plate before him.

Alice turned to Gavin. "I am glad that you will be able to rule a much more peaceful Underland now. It's been an absolute mess since you first started hasn't it?" Gavin looked up at her with wide blue eyes, surprised by her question. He paused for a second to ponder and nodded his head.

"I suppose it has. I haven't much noticed though; it comes with being a ruler. You have to go through the ups and the downs. Sometimes the downs go on for awhile."

"It sounds like a marriage." Alice said with a laugh and the king nodded his crowned head.

"Yes, I suppose in a way it is like a marriage."

"I am glad then that I didn't stay King." Tarrant said for a second time, pausing in his eating to remind them how much he had loathed the task.

"And why is that?" Gavin's curiosity emerged. "Aside from all the eyes, there is some relief in knowing what you do can make a difference. And in your Time, no matter how brief, you made all the difference." Alice watched Tarrant flush at the king's kind compliment.

"Because I would be terribly unfaithful to the country. I would only be able to stay entirely true to Alice." He said with his unfocused look. Gavin let out a huge laugh and nodded his head. Alice looked to her husband with a smile and he flashed his gap toothed grin back at her. The three returned to their quiet eating, eager to taste the feast that continued to pile up before them.

Mirana returned a short time later with empty hands. "The little princess had to sleep and it's about to get terribly noisy in here." She returned to her seat with a satisfied sigh, shooting a smile to the couple beside her.

Alice looked at Tarrant in confusion. Their mutual question was answered when the band came together to begin to play wondrous music, courtiers and citizens standing to begin to dance with one another, stirred on by the lively beat. Alice laughed and Tarrant shot up, extending his hand to his wife.

"May I have this dance, fair one?" He asked her. She thrust her hand into his with great enthusiasm, quickly standing.

"I was hoping you would ask, Lord Hightopp." She answered mischievously. He took her in his arms, the two of them making their way to the middle of the dance floor.

The first dance was a waltz-like Underlandian dance. They moved together in perfect rhythm; right hands stuck together, stretching away from their bodies in a comely arch. Alice's left hand was resting on Tarrant's shoulder and his left was set firmly on her lower back. She was sure he'd let it slide down from its raised position, slipping lower and lower as the night wore on. She rested her head on his shoulder as he led her around and around the dance floor. Her body was completely one with his; she didn't even bother watching where her feet were going as she felt the slightest tense of his muscle, responded to the slightest pressure from his hand. Alice sighed as she let her weight fall on him, feeling weightless as he led her confidently. He kissed her forehead as he spun with her in a circle.

These were the moments the two of them came to crave and desire. The moments when they lived together, perfectly unified, in the right here and right now.

The dance floor began to fill as the band carried them into a second regal dance, Tarrant leading Alice expertly. Alice laughed when the music livened up for the third dance, introducing the wonderful Futterwacken. Tarrant held onto her and together they danced. Alice realized that the last time they had Futterwackened together was on their wedding day.

"Calloo, Callay! We've won today!" Alice crowed with a shout as her husband led her loose body in gyrations and twists.

"Indeed we have fair one." He laughed giddily, placing a rough kiss on her cheek.

Indeed, all was well in Underland. This truly was her Wonderland. Her forever home. She returned her attentions to her wonderful Hatter and smiled as the two moved together. This was her life song, her bliss, her family. Alice stopped her husband, grabbing him about the sides of his face so she could kiss his lips in the middle of the dance. He laughed at her and she closed her eyes, finally able to relax as she hadn't done in weeks as he picked up the steps quickly, sending her body reeling and raving in his family's traditional dance.

Tarrant pulled her close to his body in the middle of a spin and whispered into her ear, "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" A soft laugh dancing on his lilting lisp

"I haven't the slightest idea." Her voice was soft, barely audible in her ear.

He kissed her cheek as the dance ended, he pulling her close in an intimate embrace. Her eyes shut tight, her arms flung about her husband, no more worries of death and tyrants and debts to be paid.

This was the victory she celebrated most.


	50. Home for the Hightopps

The apartment was quiet as Alice packed several large suitcases with she and Tarrant's clothing. The two had received a notice from Mirana that morning that they were being relocated from their old apartments to a better location. Alice found that the notion was bittersweet— this was the place she had come to call home, the place she had memorized the nooks and crannies, the place she had cried out in gasps of delight and anguish for nearly a year. It would be sad to leave these walls and travel to newer ones.

Tarrant was in his workshop, slowly gathering his bolts and pins and ribbons, placing them in crates and baskets. He had been here longer than she had, had called these apartments home since his youth. This place had offered him refuge in ways his home in Witzend, his inheritance in the Tulgey Wood, could not. His efforts were filled with long nostalgic glances and deep pensive sighs.

When Alice had finished packing away the last of her dresses, cleared her wardrobe of her underclothes and trousers, had carefully folded up her jewelry in a long cut of fabric, she left the room to watch Tarrant.

"Why does it seem so heavy to leave such a place?" She asked, leaning against the doorframe. Tarrant looked back at her with a sad smile.

"It has grown on us, like hopes and memories; these rooms have come to define us, both as Alice and Tarrant and AliceTarrant." He tucked the folded ribbons in his hand into the basket before joining her. "I am trying to remember that this is just passing, you are my forever," Tarrant cupped her cheek, placing a chaste kiss on her mouth.

She smiled in the embrace, shutting her eyes tightly as she tried to absorb his words. "I suppose," Alice sighed, turning to look down the hallway. "This is everything I intimately know of Underland. This castle, these rooms, this hall," her eyes misted. "I am afraid that once we leave I shall be terribly lost."

"Nay, Alice," Tarrant took her hand, turned her to face him. "I will not allow that."

"Oh, my mad man," Alice stepped forward, her arms looping about his waist. He returned the hug, his hand rubbing up and down her back in comforting circles.

"We will be going on another adventure," his lisp was light, a whisper.

Her fingers curled into the fabric of his dress shirt, her face pressed into his chest. "I'm awfully tired of adventures. I need a little sleep, a little love, a little peace first."

"Hmmm," Tarrant pulled from her, his green eyes meeting hers. "I'm afraid that is quite a lot to request of Underland. Time will not stand for it."

She smiled through tears that began to drip, pushing the water from her eyes with the shake of her head. "I suppose I am not fully Underlandian yet, what with my yearning for a little…sanity."

"It will take Time, my love, but soon this will sink into your bones and you'll be as mad as I am," he brushed her hair with his fingers, his chin tilted to watch her face lovingly. "What do you say to hosting our own little mad tea party this afternoon? Mirana said we should be moved out before lunch and I doubt it should take long to move into the new apartments. Then we can drag Thack and Mally and maybe even Gavin," his eyes sparkled with mischief, "along to have a wonderful Time."

"As long as you agree to toss the tarts instead of passing them," her hand spread over his chest, pressing against the swell to feel his heartbeat below. A steady drum among the chaos.

"Naturally, and even more since our Queen has commanded it," he stepped from her, sweeping his hat from his head and bowing elegantly, his left leg extended, foot sticking up in the air.

"Oh Tare," Alice laughed. "Speaking of Mirana, are you nearly finished?"

"Just a few hat pins on my workshop," he turned collecting the metal needles, a sad smile crossing his mouth. "This was my sanctuary when Mirana had me hired as the royal hatter. The place where my mind settled." He turned to look at her, placing the needles in the basket tucked into the ribbon. "It was one of the first places I ran to after the Horuvendush Day. It was quiet and no one bothered a mad man in his own quarters, despite the tea cups he shattered and the plates he broke."

Alice's heart slowed as she listened to his memories, watched his eyes as they swept the room. "But the peace wasn't enough after long. It was then that I realized I needed something more. So I went on my way to the tea table. Time himself showed up…"

"And you killed him," Alice smiled.

"Indeed," his eyebrows rose, a wink on his left eye. "And then an obstinate little girl crossed my path and that was when Time vexed me as I had vexed him. See, the Ultimate Time Maker knew that you were a very important person, Alice. That I would need you. But you weren't finished yet, eating the cake. You were young, far too young, you had come down the rabbit hole at both the right and wrong moment. As we all are wont to do from time to time."

"That was why Time led me out," Alice stepped forward, wrapping her arm about her husband's. "I was not yet needed but I needed to be known."

"I think he rejoiced at the idea of locking me into tea time forever," Tarrant let loose a laugh. "That trickster, Time is!"

"And then I fell down the rabbit hole."

"Yes," Tarrant nodded his head. "You see, I heard you had stepped through a looking glass years earlier, but you did not return to my table. Did not come back to my feast. I had thought all was lost, knew that I would be bound until you return." His mouth opened, revealing his gap-teeth, his smile pushing at his cheeks. "Imagine my surprise when you crossed over into the clearing, the potion you drank had not changed the realization that a whole you had eaten your Upelkuchen. You had grown and were a proper Alice size."

"And you knew that."

"I knew you were so close to Alice, you had just lost some of your determination." He poked her chest endearingly. "But I knew it was bottled up inside and I knew it would be only a matter of Time before you realized who you were."

Alice let go of his arm to embrace him once again, her face nuzzling into his neck, nostrils inhaling the heady scent of tea and mercury and sweets and warmth. They stood for a moment, in the empty room, holding one another, inhales and exhales rising and falling.

A knock on the door stirred them back to the moment, Alice letting go of his neck with a groan.

"If only Time would freeze us now, in this moment," Alice muttered.

"One would think being frozen at a certain Time would lend itself to predictability, but it's really quite maddening. I wouldn't recommend it." Tarrant answered her with a frown on his mouth.

"I shall have to take your word for it," Alice shifted, turning from him to answer the door. "I have a sinking fear it is Mirana and we shall be saying goodbyes to this place."

"But never to each other," Tarrant replied with the wild shake of his head. "Never again."

"Never again." She agreed with the wisp of a grin on her lips.

Tarrant closed the lid on the box as he heard he go to the small foyer to welcome their visitor in. This chapter was closing, but he knew the rest of the adventure book had just begun. This was the mere turning of a page.

And this past chapter was filled with Alice and the future chapters were filled with Alice and the prospect sent his heart marching in joy.

With a final nod he turned from the room to join Alice in greeting their guest.

* * *

Alice and Tarrant followed Mirana and Gavin through the Tulgey Woods. It was to both their surprise that the monarchs had appeared at their door, told them to gather their suitcases and leave them in sitting room, that it was high Time for them to be paid for their bravery. Alice thought it was an odd time to bestow gifts, but she obeyed. When the king and queen had begun to lead the Hightopps out of the front doors of the castle and through the streets of Marmoreal, Alice found herself looking to Tarrant with stitched brows of confusion. The same look of puzzlement crossed his own exaggerated features.

The sun continued to grow in the sky as the couple followed Mirana and Gavin across the fields and into the woods. Alice was surprised that they had chosen to walk instead of to ride. She had asked Mirana her question, knowing she would get no answer as to the final destination. The woman insisted that it would make the gift that much sweeter if they allowed Tarrant Alice's puzzlement to grow. Alice wrinkled her nose in protest, finding that her patience was instead running short. Tarrant let out a loose laugh at her scrunched face.

As the group continued to walk in silence, the chirping of the squirrels and tuttering of the momeraths filling the quiet, Alice held onto her husband's arm, leaning her head against his shoulder. He turned his head to kiss her hair at the top of her head.

Her feet were aching after several hours of walking and her tummy was growling with the need for food when finally, Mirana spoke.

"We are almost there." Mirana turned her head to wink, a smile on her dark mouth.

Tarrant took Alice's hand in his as he looked around, a knowing smile crossing his mouth. He knew these trees, had heard them sigh and whisper over the years. He knew this path, one he had taken many times in his youth and young adulthood. He knew the clearing that would lay ahead.

As Alice's head swiveled, taking in the landscape, she realized that she knew this place well. Not as intimately as her husband; she would stumble about blindfolded without the worn path below her feet to guide her to the table that lay yards ahead.

Mirana and Gavin were returning the Hightopps to the marvelous banquet table where it was always tea time.

 _This is not much for a surprise,_ Alice thought bitterly, embarrassed that she was not overwhelmed with gratitude for what her friends were delighted to present her with. _Even if it's just a large lunch at the tea table I shall resolve to be positively thankful and will make it known I love it,_ Alice set her head with determination to be filled with happiness, even if it was something she and Tarrant had planned mere hours before.

Gavin and Mirana's footsteps hastened as they neared the hill where just beyond dipped the clearing. As they led the Hightopps over the familiar path, they turned, stepping aside so that Alice and Tarrant could see what they had readied for the two of them.

Alice gasped in amazement.

The gift was not tea time or a puppy or anything of the like.

It was her home.

The windmill sat beyond the table, the dilapidated home still with bent sails, but with a fresh coat of paint and a repaired porch. The windows had been flown open, the shutters had been replaced, and Alice saw a matt just before the door. The smell of baking goods filled the air as they continued into the clearing, approaching the house with cautious wonderment.

Tarrant's eyes widened at the sight of the house. "Tha' door," he burred gently, his heart racing as he grasped for Alice's hand. "They kep' teh door meh fa'her hung with 'is own 'ands."

Alice increased pressure in his seeking gasp, a teary smile crossing her mouth.

They had kept everything of Tarrant's past that they could but had cleaned up the entire house around it. Alice blinked, tears slipping down her face as she beheld the monument to the past and the beacon pointing toward the future.

"Welcome to the House of the Hightopps," Gavin extended his arms as he stepped to the side of his friends. Alice looked to the man with wide green eyes, seeing the look of pride on the man's fine features.

"This is our house," Alice let go of Tarrant's hand for a moment, stepping toward the house, gaping in disbelief. "This is _our_ home." She turned to leap into the astounded Tarrant's arm, her husband catching her in his arms automatically, his green eyes still looking at the windmill home in disbelief.

Mirana giggled at her friend's uncontrolled excitement, her hands folding before her waist as she nodded her white hair. "Yes, Alice, Tarrant. This is your home. No more living in the castle, no more being defined by what we have created for the two of you." She turned to Tarrant, holding out a key in her hand. Tarrant reached his hand out, still holding Alice with his other, to take the small metal object in hand. His fingers wrapped about the symbol of ownership.

Mirana placed her hand over her friend's fist endearingly, looking back to the house which stood fresh and tall against the budding trees behind it. "Gavin and I had the entire house cleaned while you were recovering from your wounds. You will find that it is fresh, no longer haunted by cobwebs and mold. All the broken bits that didn't take away from its personality were repaired."

Alice felt her heart pounding in her chest as she dared to step closer to the house, walking up the short steps to the wrap around porch. Her hand paused on the door knob.

"Please, go in," Mirana gestured to her friend to open the door. Alice did so, walking into a small foyer. The house smelled fresh and clean, no longer reeking of years of decay and abandonment. Tarrant quietly followed on her heels, still dumbstruck by his inheritance's new appearance. His eyes moistened with tears as he turned to the sitting room to see that it was straightened up. An afghan was hung on the back of the couch, the wall behind it covered in the smiling and stern likenesses of his family.

His hands shook as he approached.

"The damaged portraits have been cleaned and reframed. As you can see we rehung them on your wall so that as you raise your little bairns in the future they know the legacy from which they come," Gavin filled the silence, watching as Tarrant froze before the pictures. He then turned to Alice to explain more of the fixes that had been conducted in the home. "We replaced the master bed with a softer, gentler, bigger bed, seeing as I am sure that will benefit the both of you," his cheeks flamed red as he cleared his throat. "As Mira said, the walls were scrubbed, the floors polished, the rugs beaten until they screamed for mercy, and the furniture dusted. It should be a much more comfortable in here and you won't need to worry about most of the repairs as you make this place your own. Speaking of which," he took Alice by the wrist, leading her to the left past the kitchen and down a small hall. He pointed to the end, the smell of fresh wood filling Alice's nose. "We added on another room to the back so that way you have more room for when guests stay. A possible bedroom for when you welcome your wild young in to this world. We can certainly add more as your family grows throughout the years."

Alice felt her eyes well with tears again. This surprise was one she genuinely took joy and peace in. Mirana and Gavin had not misplaced her that morning, they had completed her. Here she would grow intimate with the knowledge of her husband's family, she would be able to grow about her middle and fill the house with the laughs of children and a father and her own voice as a mother.

 _Home_. She mused.

Tarrant entered the hallway to join Alice, Gavin, and Mirana, still unable to speak after beholding the restored paintings of his past. The nostalgic pictures comforting and painful all at once.

Mirana reached out to place a hand on Tarrant's arm lovingly. "We have cleaned, repaired, and stocked your workshop, Tarrant. There is a carriage that is coming with all your belongings and you can add to your private space the bobbins and bits you are bringing from Marmoreal." Mirana's eyebrows flew up as she saw Tarrant look at her with flashing green eyes. "But don't worry; we didn't dare try to reorganize it."

"I expect the servants will be here with your things at any moment; Mira and I will step out to meet them. We also arranged for there to be a feast in celebration of new beginnings and families at the tea table later this evening. We apologize for keeping you from food, but we hope to make it up to you. We have been using your kitchens to prepare. But we wish to leave you be for a moment."

Mirana nodded, picking up her skirts in her hands as she turned with her husband to leave the Hightopps in the midst of their hallway.

Alice stepped forward, peering into the room that was their bedroom. Several drawings and portraits hung from the walls and the large bed was clothed, but the rest of the room was bare, waiting for the two to move into the room of their own accord. To fill it themselves.

"Tarrant, this is our home." Alice turned to her husband with a gaping mouth of disbelief, her hands shaking as she took in the sight of his shining green eyes.

Tarrant let loose a mad laugh, nodding his head gleefully as he swept his wife up in his arms. "Our home indeed, Alice!"

Her arms wrapped about his neck, her head tilted up to look into his eyes as she felt her body hum with anticipation. "We can truly start living our life together now, Tarrant. Not that we haven't before. I mean we have! We've been on so many adventures and seen so many things together. I wouldn't trade them for anything and-"

"Alice," Tarrant's lisp was gentle, his kiss on the end of her nose sweet. Alice blushed as she was stopped mid ramble, her thoughts racing as she took in the truth around her.

"Thank you. I'm fine." Her voice was thick, tight. Her emotions choking at her throat as she held back joyous tears. Tarrant soothed her raging emotions with a wide gat-toothed smile, his green eyes glowing as he placed her on her feet, wrapping his arms about her. He was chuckled into the curve of her neck, a laughter of happiness and contentment.

"Why is my fair one like a shooting star?" He whispered to her.

"I still need time to ponder on that one," she answered, cupping his face as she pulled away to look up at him.

"You have all the time you need." Tarrant replied with glowing eyes.

Alice grinned as she grabbed his top hat from his mad mess of red hair, placing the heirloom on her blonde waves. Her hand shot up to balance the top hat on her head as he leaned forward to kiss her.

"I'm so glad home starts with an A," he whispered, hovering inches from her lips.

"Funny," Alice mused, "I always thought it started with a T."

"Should we go and see if they've brought our things so we can make this house our own?"

"You know, I think I'd rather freeze Time, for just one more moment, so I can remember this always." Alice answered, kissing him gently again.

"Ah louve yeh, my fair on'," Tarrant whispered against her mouth.

"And I'll always love you, my mad man," Alice answered, her eyes shutting as she pressed her forehead to his.

After rabbit holes and terrible tyrants and battle scars and a week of power, Alice had found what she had always been longing for.

Here was home.

* * *

 

_The End….for now_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so this work has been edited. Thankfully. So here is the story in its entirety. A huge info dumb for those of you that have been combing through the edits.
> 
> :)
> 
> The next book in the series is Through the Looking Glass which has not been edited as of yet. It will probably be my goal for next summer. Grad school, subbing, and working on the 2.5 and 3rd books are my goals for this winter. So keep checking back to see the Labyrinth crossover that I'll start posting soon and then the third book.
> 
> As always, like, leave a comment/review, and favorite if you're able. It's all appreciated 3
> 
> Fairfarren
> 
> Lydia


End file.
